Tale of the Fallen Prophet
by alya.sayer
Summary: This is the tale of Aliasmos Helena as she explores Fereldan during the fifth blight. She meets new friends and discoveres who she really is as she mourns the loss of her demonic child and the man she thought she loved. Warning the storyline has been changed a little.
1. Chapter 1 - Ostagar

Paste your document here...Aliasmos slept walked her way into Ostagar after days with little sleep, Duncan was aware of her unique circumstances, ushering her back to her surroundings. The sounds of men and dogs and shouted orders were nearly overwhelming after her self-imposed silence. She felt muddled, like a dreamer forcefully pulled from sleep.

She curled her hands into fists to keep them from shaking and forced herself to listen to Duncan's explanation of the situation, though it was no easy thing to do. At the sight of the ruins, her mind reached out to those back in her world, she mostly thought of the women who raised her as she wished he had a camera with her. She didn't know how she was going to cope without his smile to keep her sane when their children becoame too much for her to handle, the way his arms would wrap around her in her moments of pure in sanity but she needed him, needed his broad shoulders to help her to carry her sorrow.

"The Tevinter Imperium built Ostagar long ago to prevent the Wilders from invading the northern lowlands," Duncan said as they walked under the great, crumbling arch that had once been the entrance to the fortress before it had fallen to ruin.

"It's fitting we make our stand here, even if we face a different foe within that forest. The king's forces have clashed with the darkspawn several times, but here is where the bulk of the horde will show itself. There are only a few Grey Wardens within Ferelden at the moment, but all of us are here. This Blight must be stopped, here and now. If it spreads to the north, Ferelden will fall."

"Ho there, Duncan!"

Aliasmos looked up to see a figure running toward them, with pale blond hair and bright blue eyes, wearing gold armour. He was accompanied by a few well armed men but she knew that man was of some sort of importance. She just wished she could summon the will to care.

"King Cailan." Duncan sounded surprised but immediately bowed in greeting. After a moment Aliasmos followed suit. "I was not expecting..."

"A royal welcome?" Cailan grinned and clasped Duncan's arm as if he were greeting an old friend. "I was beginning to think you were going to miss all the fun."

"Not if I could help it, Your Majesty," Duncan replied with a tone of long-suffering patience.

"Then I'll have the mighty Duncan at my side in battle after all. Glorious!" He laughed, and Aliasmos thought bitterly that in his golden armor he looked very much like an overgrown boy playing soldier.

"The other Grey Wardens told me that you found a promising recruit," he continued, his attention falling on Aliasmos for the first time. "I take it this is she?"

"Allow me to introduce you, Your Majesty..."

"No need." Cailan's smile widened his eyes finally laid on Aliasmos slightly curved features. ''You are Rayne's grandaughter correct it's an honour to have a Helena here with us, I've heard tales of how powerful and skilled the women in your family are'' said the king as he raised Aliasmos hand and placed a kiss on it.

Aliasmos tightened her grip on one half of her weapon while she thought ''Rayne's what?'' but the words that came out of her mouth were complettly different.

''Yes I'm a relative of hers, your Majesty. My name is Aliasmos''

Cailan swiftly changed the subject, apparently eager to be gone and away from her. "I'm sorry to cut this short, but I should return to my tent. Loghain waits eagerly to bore me with his strategies."

"Your uncle sends his greetings," Duncan said, "and asks me to remind you that Redcliffe's forces could be here in less than a week."

"Ha! Eamon just wants in on the glory." Cailan was smiling again, diverting his attention from the unnatural creature standing next to the Grey Warden. "We've already won three battles against these monsters, and the next should be no different."

"I didn't realize things were going so well," Aliasmos said quietly. She had to focus on something else, anything else, to maintain her control.

"I'm not even sure this is a true Blight," Cailan said, sighing. "There are plenty of darkspawn on the field, but alas, we've seen no sign of any Archdemon." by the time Aliasmos had stopped staring at her feet the king was walking away with his guards.

Duncan looked at her with a small shake of his head. There was apology in his eyes. "What the king says is true," he said slowly. "They've won several battles against the darkspawn here."

"Yet you don't sound very reassured."

He lifted a hand, indicating she should follow him as they crossed the bridge. "I know there is an Archdemon behind this. But I cannot ask the king to act solely on my feelings. To that end, we should proceed with the Joining without delay."

He had said next to nothing of the Joining until now, but then, Aliasmos hadn't asked. She had little care for whatever new form of torture awaited her, she had lived long enough to know that her emotional pain was more vivid than the psyical pain.

"I have to attend to some business with Loghain. There is much to be done before we have what we need for the ritual. There is another Grey Warden in the camp named Alistair. Find him. He will see to the things you need and answer any of your questions."

She unconsciously crossed her arms around herself. Thankful as she was for this unexpected awakening, some small part of her was still unwilling to absorb it all, as though the bright sun and colored tents were somehow an affront to her grief.

The sun was beating down on her uncomfortably, she found a nearby stream that some chantry sisters had closed off in. The leather was sticking to her which made it unconfortable to move in, while the linen shirt was loose enough to make her want to  
cover herself in blankets. She began to shake uncontrollably, and for long moments she remained huddled beside the small stream, wondering how her life could have been so thoroughly turned upside down in so short a time. She wanted someone, to reaffirm that she was here, still flesh and blood, still Aliasmos Helena, and not some wandering, nameless ghost that resembled her. Tears sprang and threatened to spill, but she fought them back, weary of shaking and crying.

Instead, she dipped her hands into the water to wash the worst of the dirt from her face and arms and forced herself to stand up

By asking around, she was eventually able to locate the Grey Warden called Alistair. She found him at the edge of the ruins, engaged in a heated conversation with a mage from the Circle Tower. Her first thought was that he was quite tall, easily standing a half a head taller than her and more than that over the mage. He was lean in build, but heavily muscled, standing with the casual strength of trained warrior. Other signs testified he'd led a soldier's life stubble darkened his jaw and chin, and he wore a well-crafted chain shirt effortlessly, with none of the signs of fatigue she had experienced since Rayne pushed her through the Aluvian with very little and a massive hangover. A shield as well as a longsword that looked far more imposing than her slender blades was strapped to his back. His hair was light brown with more than a hint of red to it and kept short, though it had a mussed, finger-combed look in the front, likely a habit of frustration, as he seemed to be suffering from right then.

"Get out of my way, fool! I will speak to the woman if I must." barked the mage

Aliasmos was careful to get out of the caster's path as he stormed past her and out of sight. Alistair blew out a long breath and ran his fingers through his hair again before he seemed to catch sight of her out of the corner of his eye. He offered her a wry smile. "You know, one good thing about the Blight is the way it brings people together. "Aliasmos really laughed by these words which were soon brocken when the gorgeous man standing before her.

He did a double take, clear hazel eyes dropping to her feet and traveling back up to her face. "Wait, Do I know you."

"No," Aliasmos agreed, somewhat dryly. "Duncan told me to find you."

But Alistair was glancing over to where the mage took his angry leave and seemed to have concerns other than her identity on his mind. "Uh, you wouldn't happen to be another mage, would you?"

"That's a little complicated'' replied Aliasmos as she tried to control her uneasiness by the question as she was well aware how the people of this world treated mages.

"Alright then," he said with some relief. "It's..." He racked his brain for a moment. "It's Aliasmos, isn't it?" At her silent nod, he continued with, "As the junior member of the order, I'll be accompanying you as you prepare for the Joining."

She wasn't sure how she was supposed to respond to that. Instead, she nodded in the direction the mage had taken. "Did I interrupt something?"

"With the mage?" Alistair didn't seem the least bit phased by her lack of response. "The Circle is here at the request of the king, and the Chantry doesn't like that one bit, as you can probably imagine. They just love letting the mages know how unwelcome they are. Which puts me in a bit of an awkward position and earns me an immediate dislike with both sides. I was once a templar, you see."

Aliasmos stared at him, taking the time to size him up again. "You were a mage hunter?"

He cringed at her choice of words. "Not that that's all that templars do, but yes. I'm sure the Revered Mother meant it an insult to send me as her messenger, and the poor man picked right up on that. I would never have agreed to deliver it, but Duncan says we're all to cooperate and get along." His voice dropped to the ironic tone again and he sighed to himself.

"Apparently, they didn't get the same speech." He watched her curiously now, she seemed to tense up as he spoke about being a templar but he watched her and waited for her to say something.

She wished people would stop assuming she knew what she was doing. "I was told you'd help get me settled?" she asked. "I wasn't able to bring that much with me."

"Well follow me and we'll see what we can do."

Alistair put his arm out for Aliasmos to lead ahead and he couldn't help but stare at the way her hips moved, he even thanked the Maker, for the specialised belt Aliasmos was wearing. She tripped on the stairs as they walked down the steps to the old temple. Alistair quickly cought her, but when she was back on her feet she pushed him away

''I can take care of myself, I don't need a man to catch me or to look after me'' she shouted then she stormed off towards the grey warden camp and Alistair was forced to run a little in order to catch up to her.

''I meant no offense back here'' said Alistair

''I hate it when a man tries to take care of me as well as telling me what I have to do'' she barked

''I apologise if I offended you'' he said as he tried to stop Aliasmos was running off

Aliasmos shook her head to try and stop the tears of her past surfacing

''No harm done Alistair, I've had a hard life and it's taken it's toll on me that's all'' she said in an apologetic way.

Alistair knew that at that moment even though he knew nothing of this beautiful women before him, he could see a lifetimes worth of pain in her blue eyes, he could see the pain that she didn't want the rest of the world to see. He knew that above all else the Maker needed him to hug this women standing before him. Alistair put his arms out and invited Aliasmos over with his gloved finger tips. Aliasmos knew what he was asking and she prayed to Gaia that she was making the right choice as she slowly walked into his arms and embraced the hug.

''I'm here when you're ready to explain everything'' he whipsered in her ear

Aliamsos moved away from the hug and once she wiped her eyes dry she nodded to acknowledge that he was in fact there for her if she ever needed it. He lead her through the crowded camp, keeping up a steady stream of chatter despite her silence, occasionally glancing at her strangely, as if he were wondering what she could possibly have done to catch Duncan's attention. She knew she was being less than friendly towards a man who was trying very hard to make her feel welcome, but she also couldn't bring herself to change the fact that her anger was all that kept her grief at bay.

He talked enough for both of them, anyway, readily answering all of her questions and even a few she didn't ask. Until, that is, she asked about the Joining. At that, he put her off with a vague, witty response that brought the subject to a close and in no way answered her question.

She was to discover, in the days to come, that he was very good at that.

Aliasmos hadn't expected Alistair to be as easy going and quick witted as he was for a templar. Raised and trained by the Chantry, the templars' only purpose in life was unending vigilance, their lives spent following the handful of mages that were allowed outside of the Circle Tower wherever they ventured. The templars were a magic user's invariable shadow, their slavers and guardians, watching and waiting for a mage to succumb to one of the malevolent spirits that sought them out because of their ties to the Fade. Aliasmos saw the lifeless figure that was known to everyone as Tranquil, those that had their connection to the fade severed, because either the age's powers were too dangerous or they had been taken over by a demon. Aliasmos gaspsed as she couldn't sense anything from the being, Alistair could sense how horrified she was and gently put his hand on her shoulder to lead her away from the mage's quarter.

The pair were fianlly at the grey warden encampment, Aliasmos somehow noticed there were a few quite worn tents with only a handful of fairly new tents mixed in. In the centre was a massive fire that seemed to stand taller than the tents themselves. The camp itself was only temporary but it didn't show, despite the site being deviod of all life. No matter what Aliasmos did she couldn't shake the feeling that there was a curse lurking in the area.

Aliasmos was not accustomed to being around people who moved with such graceful expertise that she didn't hear them coming, and so could be forgiven when Duncan's voice made her jump. "Alistair." She looked up to see the commander standing over them and scowled to herself. He moved too silently for such a large man, to her thinking. There was something distinctly unnatural about it. "The Joining will have to wait another day. The Wilds are not yet secure enough for you to take the others for the items we need."

Aliasmos' eyes narrowed in confusion, but Alistair only grinned at the commander. "You mean I can't venture into a darkspawn infested forest just yet with a handful of trainees? How disappointing."

Duncan gave him a stern look that carried a clear warning. "I believe you have other responsibilities to see to. Assuming, of course, that you're done riling up mages?"

He was answered with a careless shrug of one shoulder. "What can I say? The Revered Mother ambushed me. The way she wields guilt, they should stick her in the army."

Duncan crouched down in front of them, keeping his voice low enough for only them to hear. "We are not as welcome here as we could be, Alistair. We cannot afford to antagonize anyone."

Alistair wavered under the dark gaze, looking properly abashed. "You're right, of course. I'll apologize, if you like."

With a nod, Duncan rose and departed without another word. Prompted by curiosity, Aliasmos turned to the other Warden just as he was about to get up. "Why aren't you welcome here?"

He looked startled, and she wondered what the last thing she actually said to him was, or just how long he had endured her silence. He glanced around before answering quietly. "Teyrn Loghain. He's a bit furious that Cailan allowed us involvement at all. He doesn't trust the Grey Wardens."

Aliasmos was confused, running what lore she knew through her memory. "But, I thought Loghain and King Maric worked with the Grey Wardens."

"At one time, maybe, but it was Maric's idea. How familiar are you with the story?"

If Alistair noticed her pause, he gave no indication of it. "The Grey Wardens were banned from Ferelden for a century, that's why there aren't enough of us now. Loghain has never agreed with Maric's decision to allow us back. Something to do with an Orlesian spy in the Order, back then. But, Cailan is fascinated with us, and he has quite a legend to live up to. I can't say I envy him."

Seeing no further questions forthcoming, Alistair sighed and got to his feet. "I'll leave you to your dinner, then."

She only nodded. After he left, she gave up any hope of trying to force the food down. Instead, she gathered up the blankets he provided her with. She saw something much smaller and thinner folded on top. Curiously, she picked up the bit of cloth, and found it was a linen shirt to replace the linen shirt that was too large for her as well as thread bare. She turned quickly to thank him for his thoughtfulness, but he was already gone.

Aliasmos wandered away from camp right after the evening meal, and once again, she had barely eaten. Duncan had warned him to keep his distance, to let her work this out on her own. He was trying really. But as he lay in his bedroll, he couldn't erase the images of those eyes. Never had he seen such expressive eyes, or the haunted look they carried.

Aliasmos obviously wasn't working things out on her own, anyway. Yesterday she couldn't have said more than ten words to him, though she spent most of the day in his company. He wasn't sure he got even that much out of her today.

Alistair was tired, very tired, but sleep continued to elude him. Finally, with a curse for the follies of men who couldn't tell when weren't wanted, he got up to look for her.

She was easy enough to find by asking around. Aliasmos had managed to pique the curiosity of nearly everyone she crossed paths with, this strange girl who appeared with strange weapons on a strange belt.

He finally found her on the edge of the ruins, on a circular patio that overlooked the mountains in the distance. Her back was turned to him, revealing the loose braid of black hair that hung over her shoulder, her weapons were with her, and he didn't doubt she knew how to use the unusual axes that rested crossed over each other and lay next to her as well as the dagger that rested on her hip. Duncan didn't recruit just anyone.

"You certainly aren't afraid of heights, are you?"

She whirled around, her eyes wide in surprise.

''Bugger'' she thought to herself

He hadn't meant to startle her. He could only assume she was thinking very hard about something not to have heard him, anyway. Stealthy was not exactly the first word she would have used to describe him.

"I'm not," she answered quietly, and then promptly turned her back on him.

Alistair looked around helplessly, unsure if he was welcome or not. The valley had claimed the land that once surrounded this place, leaving the edges of stone hovering over a dizzying, nearly sheer drop.

She wasn't really going to make him go out there, was she?

When he reached her, he dared a peek over the ledge, and then hastily retreated a step. "Well. The view here is certainly ... bracing."

"Try not to look down." she said with no hint of emotion or awareness

"Now you tell me."

Once again, she didn't answer. He hoped she realized she was making this whole conversation business really difficult. Swallowing another sigh, he sat down beside her, careful to keep his distance. "I was wondering where you had gotten off to."

Silence. He was begining to regret leaving his warmish bedroll in roder to chase after Aliasmos, ''you really don't make it easy to watch over the new recruits do you, but it beats having to listen to Daveth cry in his sleep about being locked up again''

She finally made a noise, barely more than a sharp exhalation of breath, but it could almost pass as a laugh. She finally looked at him, a ghost of a smile tugging at her full lips. "I'm sorry. I just needed to get away from the noise for a little while."

"It's dangerous out here alone."

''I can handle myself''.

"But I was thinking more in terms of a group. Safety in numbers and all that."

Her smile widened slightly into a closer version of the real thing. "The only way to get here is through the camp."

"Yes... well ... good point." He nervously rubbed the back of his neck, not exactly sure how to proceed now that he finally seemed to have her talking. "Still, it never hurts to be cautious. So I was just wondering... did you want to talk?" Dammit, he hadn't meant to just blurt it out like that. He saw her spine stiffen, and he made a mental note not to try to speak to her again. Ever. "I'm sorry it's stupid of me."

"No, I'm sorry." Her expression softened for the first time since he'd met her, and her eyes wandered cautiously over him, as though she wasn't quite sure what to make of him. "I appreciate your concern. Really. I just can't. Not yet, anyway."

He released a breath he hadn't realized he was holding. There. That hadn't been too disastrous. "Fair enough. Just remember the offer stands, if you need to."

She nodded and turned away from him again, but for the first time, he wasn't given the impression he was being dismissed. He wished he could take advantage of it and maybe get another smile from her, but the day was beginning to catch up with him. He leaned back on one hand, unsuccessfully trying to stifle a yawn.

She saw it. "I didn't mean to worry you," she said. "I hadn't realize just how late it was."

"You should get some rest. You've probably had a rough couple of days''

She idly kicked her feet that were hanging out over the stone. He cringed at the false bravery allowing her to sit in such a precarious place; the mistaken impression of courage to disguise the morbid reality of simply not caring.

"It's not so easy here," she said as he fought back the urge to yank her away from the edge. "Isn't it ever quiet?"

"You get used to it, after a bit. Sometimes when you're very lucky, you can even get a solid ten minutes of sleep in between catastrophes."

He earned a real laugh that time, a pleasantly husky chuckle that surprised him. "I'll take your word for that."

Her laughter drew a smile from him, just a quick flash of a grin that she didn't see with her back still turned to him. "Huh. Never heard of anyone actually trying that before," he muttered, getting to his feet. "Still, would you mind very much coming back with me? I'll be awake all night with dreams of cliffs and rocks and ungraceful tumbles, otherwise."

He offered his hand to her. She hesitated, and then slowly took it and allowed him to help her up.

Alistair woke her the next morning with the crude but effective method of putting his foot on the small of her back and shoving her over in her sleep. For one confused moment, she nearly raised her fist at him in order to punish him for waking her in such a barbaric way. Reality slapped her in the face, riding on the cool breeze of the predawn hour, and she caught herself just in time, hissing at her offender. Alistair was no recalcitrant servitor, but a Grey Warden who outranked her in the new and foreign hierarchy that now defined who she was. She lifted her head and blearily looked up at him, her eyes stinging with exhaustion. It took a bit of rubbing before he came into focus. He stood over her with his arms crossed, grim and silent, already fully armed even though it was still dark out.

"Up," he ordered, his demeanor far removed from what she had witnessed up until this point. She thought she could detect an underlying hint of dread in his gaze. "I need to talk to all three of you."

She had already learned from him that there were two other potential recruits in camp, though she had yet to meet them. Alistair nodded towards the dying fire just to the other side of a hastily crafted wooden fence that separated the two camps. "Over there."

She swallowed what promised to be a curse at being expected to think at this hour of the morning, but did as he said, taking only a moment to put on her boots before she stumbled throught the encampment. Though Aliasmos was certainly not the only woman with the army, she was the only one with the Wardens, and as such was given a place at the edge of the healer's camp. It allowed her to sleep surrounded by women while remaining available to Duncan and Alistair, who had permission to enter the area.

The air was cold, and she instinctively wrapped her arms around herself. But, Alistair was moving quickly and purposefully, and she didn't think it was the best time to ask him to let her run back and get it.

She stood a little to the side and yawned widely, abstractly curious about these two men she would soon be expected to call brothers, while Alistair kicked awake the slumbering forms beside the campfire. Daveth was the first to rise, grumbling to himself as he sat up, another not so early riser, and pushed his fingers through his jet-black hair before dropping his arm to rest on his bent knee. He was on the lean side and swarthy, with clean, regular features that could almost be considered handsome, though not like Alistair. Aliasmos noted with interest Daveth's soft, long-fingered hands and dark, watchful eyes. When he reached up to rub the back of his neck.

Ser Jory was less interesting, a bland sort with a kind face dominated by wide, child-like brown eyes and a receding hairline. She took in his large frame and heavy arms and instantly wrote him off as a typical fighter, though undoubtedly a skilled one to have earned a place here.

"Duncan wants to see you three by the bonfire in the center of camp," Alistair said once the other two were awake. "Be there and ready to travel within the hour."

Ser Jory started at that, his domed forehead creasing in concern. He and Daveth exchanged a glance. "Is it true we venture into the Wilds for this test?"

Alistair didn't respond at first, but Aliasmos saw his eyes darken before he bent down to scoop up a pack and toss it at Jory's feet. "We travel light and fully armed." He turned and left.

Daveth yawned. "Well, it seems something's got our watchdog in a state. Doesn't bode well, I say. I was beginning to think he was unflappable, that one." He turned his curious gaze on Aliasmos, eying her with a degree of trepidation. Aliasmos abruptly realized she was the newcomer here. She hadn't bothered to even speak to these two men, while they'd had weeks to get acquainted, waiting for Duncan to return with her.

She was still getting tired of being stared at.

"Well," Daveth finally said, openly appraising. "You're not what I expected."

"And what exactly were you expecting?" She was immediately suspicious and uncomfortable beneath his gaze, which teetered somewhere near a leer. She chose to put up a very defensive stance as she remembered gazes like this in the past but those were from her ex-husband as well as various male friends that had no idea how to respect Aliasmos, instead of ordering her into the kitchen.

"Not a woman."

"Indeed," Jory said, sounding less appraising and more skeptical. "I did not realize the Grey Wardens accepted women into their ranks."

''What makes you think I'm a women'' joked Aliasmos which made the two men pause

"What do you know about this Joining?" Daveth asked, apparently deciding it would be more prudent to change the subject.

"Nothing. Why?"

He shrugged and broke off his unsettling scrutiny. "You're the one who's been in the company of Junior for the past few days, love. I figured he might have told you something. They've all been tight lipped around us."

She pursed her lips, fairly certain she didn't want to know why such an obvious womanizer would assume Alistair would tell her something he was keeping from the rest of them. "He hasn't said anything."

Daveth rubbed his chin, considering. "I don't like it. All this secrecy, it makes my nose twitch. You'd think they'd at least let us know what we're in for."

She shrugged, a little startled by her genuine lack of concern. The fire of her grief had dimmed to a smoldering ache, leaving nothing but numbness in its place, and she embraced the absence of sensation. She was nothing more than a tool for the Wardens now, but it felt better than being a tool for a shapeless entity.

"Well, you're a haughty one, aren't you?" Daveth's eyes narrowed on her despite his smile. "With a rich accent, as well, though I can't quite place it''

''I doubt you would be able to guess where I'm from , now let's get a move on as I would rather be away from you'' said Aliasmos as she looked in Daveth's direction and soon sprinted off.


	2. Chapter 2 - Korcari Wilds

The sky was just beginning to lighten when Aliasmos joined the others beside the bonfire, secretly grateful to see that she was not the last one there. Duncan nodded to her once in greeting but said nothing, waiting for Daveth.

Daveth finally ran up, armored in leather with a bow slung over his shoulder, completely unconcerned that he was late. He offered her a smile and sat down on the log beside her. "Dual wielder, are you?" he asked, gesturing at the weappons she was holding onto.

Startled, Aliasmos nodded.

He tilted his head, considering her. "Too risky a style for my liking. I'd much rather fill a chap with holes before he's in swinging range." He eagerly rubbed his hands together. "So what are we doing, then?"

"Waiting for you," Alistair muttered beneath his breath, but Duncan's voice cut across his.

"I'll assume we're ready to begin preparations. You four will be heading into the Korcari Wilds to perform two tasks. The first is to obtain three vials of darkspawn blood—one for each recruit."

Aliasmos clearly wasn't the only one unnerved by that; Ser Jory's eyebrows drew together in confusion and Daveth looked faintly ill. Apparently none of them had been expected to be thrown at the enemy so quickly.

"Well, then, I suppose we'll be seeing a bit of action after all," Daveth said weakly.

"Without a doubt," Duncan replied with a ghost of a smile. "Darkspawn are not renowned for their willingness to offer up their blood."

The comment did nothing to alleviate her growing apprehension. "What's the second task?"

"There was once a Grey Warden archive in the Wilds, abandoned long ago when we could no longer afford to maintain such remote outposts. It has recently come to our attention that some scrolls may have been left behind, magically sealed in a chest to protect them. Alistair, I want you to retrieve these scrolls if you can."

"We'll find them," Alistair said with far more confidence than Aliasmos felt.

Duncan grew abruptly solemn. "Watch over your charges, Alistair. Return quickly and safely."

Alistair bowed his head in obedience.

Duncan gave him a satisfied nod. "Then may the Maker watch over your path. I will see you all when you return." He walked away without another word.

Aliasmos didn't see Daveth scooting closer to her until his hand was on her knee. She was too shocked to react at first, giving him the chance to lean in and whisper, "Don't worry now, love. We'll be sure to keep you safe out there."

Daveth only gave her a grin that reminded Aliasmos of a cat who had just been given a saucer of milk. "Just offering a bit of reassurance, my lovely. The way I've got it figured, we're the same sort, you and I, and now we're in the brotherhood of the Grey Wardens as well. We're practically family. Plenty of time to get to know each other."

The words were enough to spark memory and part of her soul cried triumphantly, "There you are, Aliasmos!" just before she pulled back and let her fist fly. The punch toppled Daveth from his perch and dropped him in the dirt.

"Well then, brother," she said as he sat up, gingerly fingering his jaw, "why don't we begin with you keeping your blasted hands off my leg?" She stalked toward the gate, leaving Ser Jory looking scandalized and Alistair doubled over with laughter behind her.

The moment they entered the Korcari Wilds the group were attacked by a group of wolves, Aliasmos made her staff whole, as she kicked two wolves away, then she sliced a third in half. Daveth shrieked as two wolves tried to grab him to the ground as one jumped up onto him as the other bit at his ankles.

Aliasmos rushed over to him while Alistair smashed one with shield causing instant death. Aliasmos reached Daveth and set her hand on fire and punched a wolf in the face as she swung mortally wounding the other causing it to howl for others to assist. Aliasmos helped Daveth to his feet and it wasn't long before the four of them realised they were now surrounded. Aliasmos laughed which caused Alistair to laugh as well, she seperated from the others and made herslef look like the weakest of the group, which allowed Daveth the distance he needed with his bow, Alistair and Ser Jory didn't like that plan Aliasmos had implimented by it seemed to work as she took care of the wolves, the others decided that Aliasmos wasn't worth the trouble and went for the knight and the grey warden.

The wolves were dead and Aliasmos smiled at Alistair as she put her hair back in it's tie. Alistair then drew a dagger and begun to cut sections of meat off the wolves, making sure their fur wasn't on the meat as he wrapped them in cloths before he shoved them into his pack. Aliasmos wondered off pulling her waterskin from her hip, with Alistair following her.

"So, I'm curious."

Aliasmos looked up at Alistair from where she knelt beside one of the few clear pools of water in the wretched swamp, refilling her waterskin. It was on the tip of her tongue to inform him he was more than just curious—he'd been a fountain of questions since the previous evening, encouraged by her new willingness to respond. She seemed to have rediscovered her manners, however, and held the sarcasm in check. "What about?"

"Have you ever actually encountered darkspawn before?"

She shook her head, fitting the lid back onto the skin. "No. Have you?"

"I have. This trial of collecting vials of darkspawn blood is given to all recruits before their Joining." He crouched down so that he was eye level with her and seemed to be sizing her up, as if it had just occurred to him to wonder about her courage. "When I faced my first one, I wasn't prepared for how monstrous it was. I can't say I'm looking forward to seeing them again."

She tightened the cap and got to her feet, frowning. "I'm not going to suddenly turn squeamish on you, if that's what you're worried about."

"Not at all," he said with an easy grin she didn't believe for an instant. "Consider it a disclaimer."

"And did you offer Ser Jory and Daveth the same 'disclaimer?'"

He seemed to find that funny, shaking his head with a muttered chuckle. "Well, well, aren't we touchy? In my defense, Daveth survived on the streets of Denerim as a cutpurse for a number of years, and I can assure you, that's no easy boast to make. Ser Jory is a knight. You're the only one who's been untested."

Before she could consider the logic of his argument, her voice was coming out in a snarl. "I've been tested well enough over the years''. Knowing that she managed to take down a pack of wolves.

That wiped the smile off his face, but rather than becoming angry, his eyes lightened with sympathy, making her feel dark and twisted inside. She wished he would just go away. "I'm aware of your… unique circumstances."

Aliasmos dropped her waterskin by these words, she didn't want people to be scared of her because of her family name, but she found there was some confort in Alistair talking to her.

She supposed she should be grateful he was being up front about it, she closed her eyes in order to bring up past memories.

''I haven't been in a proper fight since...'' Aliasmos stopped herself from speaking as it would have brought up emotions she didn't want to acknowledge

They had traveled a good distance into the Wilds before she heard the low growl and stopped in her tracks. Alistair wasted no time in drawing his weapon and yelling a warning to the two trailing behind them. "Darkspawn!"

Creatures that must have crawled from the depths of the Black City itself were suddenly surrounding them, putrid beasts with grey skin and sharp, blackened teeth. They were not mindless beasts, but beings clad in filthy armor and heavily armed, reeking of old blood and death. Nearly frozen in horror, Aliasmos barely managed to dodge when they charged the small party, guttural screams rising up like a poisoned chorus. Sheer disgust prodded her to attack, her heart pounding and her blood pulsing. Ser Jory was swinging wildly, and soon Aliasmos was forced to dive out of the way, the point of the enormous blade nearly clipping her arm. The warrior was panicking at the sight of the foul monsters. She quickly maneuvered herself out of the range of his greatsword, heatedly thinking that he was going to kill them all if he didn't pull himself together.

A blow to her face was enough to send her stumbling back, dazed, just before the darkspawn who scored the hit went down with muliple arrows embedded in it. She barely had a second to raise her weapons and parry an attack coming in from the left. The fight was more of a shoving match than a real battle, and the four of them were severely outnumbered. Aliasmos caught Alistair's eye over the chaos and jerked her head in the direction of the trees. He understood immediately, yanking his sword out of one darkspawn and slamming his shield into the face of another before he dropped back into the thick of the woods. The darkspawn were forced to narrow their attack, giving Alistair and Aliasmos the advantage. Daveth was quick to see the strategy and fought his way free of the horde, gracefully leaping up on a large rock behind Aliasmos where he could get a clear shot with his bow.

Aliasmos made her staff whole as she charged into the group of darkspawn, one punched her and she landed in a heap by Alistair's feet, he helped her up and the pair looked at each other and charged at the same time, they fought in sync with each other, as Aliasmos would stab the darkspawn once Alistair had stunned the creature by smashing his shield into them. Every so often Aliasmos would kick one of the creatures into Ser Jory who would happily decapiate the beast before him. At one point Alistair found himself on the end of a darksapawn holding him by the throat as the creature closed the gap between the pair with his sword, Aliasmos pulled her dagger out and threw it into the creature's neck, The creature howled in agony as it crumbled into a smoldering heap.

They won.

It was a little surprising, and for a while, Aliasmos could only stare at the litter of corpses around them, distractedly bringing up her arm to wipe the blood and sweat from her face with her shirt sleeve. Alistair walked up beside her, breathing heavily but unharmed. "It seems I didn't have to be worried about you after all," he said. His eyes narrowed slightly when he got a better look. "You're hurt."

"I'm fine," she said, but she could feel the stinging burn across her cheek and moved to press her hand to the back of it, embarrassed. It wasn't lost on her that she was the only one who didn't escape the battle unscathed.

He snatched her arm, stopping her. "Don't touch it. Darkspawn blood is poisonous. You've got it all over you."

Ser Jory and Daveth looked as if they might be sick, frantically checking themselves for a single drop.

Alistair dropped his pack to search for the small bag of potions and bandages he had brought along. "It's only poisonous if their blood mixes with yours." He made as if to reach for Aliasmos, but put his hands up in surrender when she abruptly stepped back. "Make sure your hands are clean, then."

She felt another stab of guilt as she ducked her head and made for the stream they'd been following, wondering if she had lost herself so thoroughly that she couldn't stop being cold to the only person who had been nothing but kind to her since reaching Ostagar.

''look up there, poor slobs'' said Alistair as he pointed out the soldiers that were hung by their necks from a fallen tree branch.

Aliasmos felt sick just by the stench that was coming from them and was forced to run ahead of the group in order to throw up, but they were interupted by a group of Darkspawn before Aliasmos had the chance to empty her stomach content.

There were a few darkspawn weilding damaged swords and axes, what alarmed the group more where the archers on the ledge, Aliasmos stayed near Daveth, while ser Jory and Alistair took down the foot soldiers. Alistair yelped as one of the creatures, Aliasmos looked over the boulder they were using as cover and threw three fireballs, Daveth rose just in time for the two remaining archers to come out of cover and Daveth took them down with very little effort. Aliasmos jumped over the boulder and sprinted to aid Alistair who could barely hold his sheild up let alone his sword as well. Alistair ducked to try and give himself some proctection from the heavily armoured Darkspawn bearing down on him weilding a menacing axe. Aliasmos already had her weapons drawn which made her sprint even harder, luckily Alistair was right up agaisnt a small boulder which gave Aliasmos the jump she needed to clear the height of the shield, Aliasmos kicked the hurlock in the face forcing it to take a few steps backwards, Aliasmos then knelt down and begged the creature to attack her, her eyes begun to bleed as she set her hands and weapons ablaze, the creature's helmet was clearly brocken as she saw it's twisted face snarl at her as it charged.

The pair were in an interesting battle, they were locked to the death, the others looked on in horror as they had no idea that a women of Aliasmos' build was capable of fighting in the manner she was, the creature finally dropped his defensive stance as it raised the axe, Aliasmos almost darted behind the creature in a blink of the eye and beheaded the beast. The boys looked on to see the blood and fire on Aliasmos as she returned to normal but she soon took sat down in order to allow herself a drink as well as a moment to clear her head.

''How in Andraste's name did you do that?''

Aliasmos could see that Alistair was more than shaken by her actions but instead she smiled, with her blood stained face, but her weapons back on the belt and gave him a cheeky smile as she put her hands behind her back and begun to sway

''I'm just gifted like that''

Daveth was still in shock as well as Ser Jory, but Alistair laugh seemed to made the others less tense to be around someone to weild blood magic as well as the combat skills of the most seasoned soldier.

''You ... You're a malificar'' muttered Ser Jory

''What I am is complicated, Ser Knight. I only really do that when someone I care about is in danger''

Alistair was stumped by this by they kept going as Aliasmos clearly didn't want to say much more.

The day dragged on. As the sun began its descent into the horizon, Aliasmos could barely continue to put one foot in front of the other. She had anticipated this mission Duncan sent them on to be difficult, but the Korcari Wilds were draining her last reserves of strength.

They had yet to see any sign of their destination, and scattered encounters with the darkspawn had begun to increase as the night drew nearer. With the coming of the eve, the temperature plummeted, and the wet, cold air revealed every labored breath that escaped their lips in tiny droplets. The misty bog would have provided a challenge on its own after her sheltered upbringing, but the darkspawn plague transformed it into a trial of nightmarish proportions. She was exhausted, wet, and weakening with every step. She felt slightly resentful toward Alistair, who, though admittedly more experienced then she, should have been showing some sign of fatigue.

Perhaps he was just better at hiding it than she was.

The group came across another group of Darkspawn but this group tried to lay a trap for them, Aliasmos spotted the traps and pointed them out, Daveth drew his bow while Aliasmos made a lot of noise while Alistair and Ser Jory were hiding nearby. The group of Darkspawn charged towards her, Aliasmos unleashed all she had agaisnt them but she was soon overwealmed and shouted for the others for help. Alistair could see that Aliasmos was taking a serious beating and she shrieked in pain, but this caused her to fight even harder and the lust for battle overcame her. She told the boys to take cover, Alistair hid behind his sheild as the other two lay flat on the ground. Aliasmos stabbed her staff into the ground which sent a wave of fire through the air, killing all the darkspawn.

Aliasmos soon collapsed as she had used too much energy for that last attack. Aliastair rushed over to her aid, he pulled out a lyrium potion and forced her to drink it, but it seemed to do nothing for her.

''Damn it, the potion doesn't work '' he shouted

''Give me a moment and I'll be alright'' she muttered

The group managed to find an enclosed area of the wilds, and Alistair knew this would be a good place to spend the night as the darkspawn nearby wouldn't be able to ambush them and it would give them a little protection from the wilds. Ser Jory and Daveth were sent to get some fire wood. while Aliasmos lay on the ground by the fire she had made and just stared at the stars, but Alistair managed to catch her attention by taking his armour off. Aliasmos was shocked by how toned his body was as he could see his muscles through the sweat stained lined shirt he was wearing.

The others soon came back to camp with the fire wood and started to roast the wolf meat that Alistair had collected earlier on in theday. Alistair begun to cook the meat as Ser Jory dragged one of the darkspawn corspes over to the campsite

''Do you have to do that here?'' asked Aliasmos

''We were sent here to collect vials of darkspawn blood we we not?'' said Ser Jory, as he pulled out a vial from his pack.

He then put his sword into the side of the darkspawn and tried to bleed the creature, but instead of getting the blood into vial he managed to cover himself with it

''Oh give it here, you're useless'' said Aliasmos as she took hold of Alistair's sword

Aliasmos knew that Alistair had scared both Daveth and Ser Jory when he announched that Darkspawn blood was poisonous which explained the massive trantrum he threw as he went running off to find an expanse of water to jump into.

Aliasmos struggled to get to her feet and grabbed the dead creature and put the sword into it's neck, Daveth had luckily picked up the vial and Aliasmos snatched it from him and tilted the sword in a way that caused the blood to slid down the blade and into the vial

''Have you done that before?'' asked Alistair

''I've had to bleed a dragon in the past'' replied Aliasmos

''You took down a dragon?'' asked a suprised Daveth

''My past is filled with surprises and if you're a lucky little man you might live long enough to hear then'' she replied as she gave the sword back to Alistair once the darkspawn stopped bleeding, which only filled a single vial.

Alistair laughed about the women's comments to the man, as she went back to her previous spot and just glared into the night sky.

''I can see why Duncan recruited you'' said Alistair

''I wasn't really given much choice'' replied Aliasmos

''Your sister gave you a choice''

''No she didn't she knows what I'm like, it was either come here and settle a debt or be back at home surrounded by people who would pretend to know what I'm going through.

''Myself and Duncan know that you lost some family, back home''

Aliasmos paused for a moment as she heard Amber's voice ringing in her head, the voice wouldn't allow her to rest until she opened up

''I lost my son as well as his father''

Alistair sat back up in his bedroll, he was speechless by her words but he could see all the pain trying to surface.

''I'm sorry for your loss, I can't begin to imagine what it would be like to lose a child''

Aliasmos pulled her knees into her chest and just stared into the fire, it no longer fluttered with her emotions and she focused, ignored her emotions to concentrate on the fire

''How much do you really know about me?'' she asked

''Duncan told me that you came through some sort of mirror that was named, apparently your twin sister explained that you were going to take her place to help combat the blight as you needed to train and grieve after you lost some family members''

''I'm going to kill Rayne when I get home'' she muttered

''Did you say Rayne?''

Aliasmos turned her head and gave Alistair a very puzzeled look, ''Yeah I said Rayne, she's my twin sister''

Alistair scrathed the back of his head but Aliasmos knew something was going on, ''What are you hiding from me?'' she demanded

''There's a legend that the most powerful of the Helena sister's will mysteriously appear in Thedas and change it for the better, well that was said before Andraste herself begun the exalted march''

''That explains why the King backed away from me when I told him my name'' said Aliasmos but she couln't help but think about the words Alistair said so she just grunted and rested her head in her lap

''What's wrong?'' asked a concerned Alistair

''I'm getting tired of people telling me that I'm going to change the world, all I want is a peacful life where myself and Ericka can outlive the world in a quiet and secluded part of no where and watch as everyone believes that the Helena's are finally dead''

''Who's Ericka?''

''I heard Helena'' said Daveth as he appeared from one of the nearby bushes

''Evesdropping again?'' shouted Alistair

However Aliasmos didn't need to speak as she drew a small piece of the camp fire into her palm and gave Daveth until the count of five so he could have a head start however Aliasmos got to three before she got bored and threw the fireball, Alistair couldn't help but laugh by this which seemed to cheer Aliasmos up as well.

''Don't you think you sould stop being so hard on him''

''It depends is he ever going to stop being a pig?''

''Fair point'' he chuckled, ''but alas we should get some sleep we have to get those scrolls tomorrow and we don't seem to be close to them'' he continued before he lay back down in his bedroll

Aliasmos hardly knew Alistair but she instantly felt comfortable around him, she put the fresh firewood onto the existing fire and started it up again.

''Arn't you cold?''

''I use the heat around me to keep myself warm, I do it without realising it'' Aliasmos turned to face Alistair to see his hazel coloured eyes and she knew he wanted to give her his sympathy but he knew she wouldn't appreciate it, Aliasmos could hear his thougths and she knew that he was thinking that despite everything she was going through and had been through, she was still the most beautiful person he had ever laid eyes upon. Aliasmos smiled with his thoughts.

''What are you smiling about?'' he asked

''If I tell you, I'd probably scare you off'' she replied

''I'm a Grey Warden it takes a lot to scare me off sweetheart''

Aliasmos looked at Alistair and he was mentally kicking himself for calling Aliasmos sweetheart but he was right she could tell him everything and it wouldn't scare him in the slightest.

''Have you heard that the Helena sisters have powers that are beyound this world?'' she asked without even glaching at him

''Yes and I remember something about each sister having different powers and if they all joined forces no army could stop them'' he said

''Well, it's why I'm able to control fire the way I do, I can also heard what people are thinking, don't worry in time I should be able to block your thoughts if we spend enough time together''

Silence quickly surrounded the emcampment as Aliasmos knew that Alistair had turned in for the night, he soon rose and made Aliasmos turn in for the night, during his watch he spent most of the night just watching her sleep, he knew that no matter what he had to keep her smiling as she had a beautiful smile.

He was alarmed when she woke with a start just as the sun was begining to rise within the wilds. Aliasmos was panting and sweating, but she was still in a dream like state, Alistair slid over to Aliasmos, then he grabbed her and tried to bring her back into his world

''Aliasmos please wake up'' he shouted and shook her

''Alistair'' she shouted which woke up both Ser Jory and Daveth

''I was having a nightmare'' she panted

''What happened?'' he asked

''They came to me and begged me to take my life so I could join them in the fade'' she panted and threw her arms around Alistair and cried in his arms.

It took some time but Aliasmos finally managed to collect her emotions, at which point the group packed up camp and headed deeper into the wilds as they still had to fill two vials with blood and they had to find the ancient scrolls.

The group kept moving throught the wilds, Aliasmos and Alistair kept making each other laugh with various stories of their lives.

Aliasmos hadn't complained, even when Jory and Daveth became more and more vocal about their desire to leave the Wilds, but it was not for the sake of bravado. She was simply too impossibly weary.

Alistair abruptly stopped, glancing around cautiously before breaking the silence that hung over the entire area. "The darkspawn were here." He didn't say how he knew, but there was a look of intense concentration on his face. "Headed… south, now, to rejoin the horde." He sighed and ran a hand over his face.

"Is that a problem?" Jory's complaints had gotten more waspish as the hours passed.

"It means they got what they came for." Alistair fixed him with a long, level look. "That doesn't bode well for our patrols."

"Who's there?" the wounded soldier asked in a thready voice, looking up at Aliasmos through bleary, blood shot eyes.

She yelled for Alistair before assuring the man, "Calm down. We're with the Grey Wardens."

"Grey Wardens?"

"Well, he's not half as dead as he looks, is he?" Alistair asked brightly, kneeling down to help her examine the man's injuries. They both knew his wounds were serious, Aliasmos but a parlaysis spell on the wounded soldier as he muttered something about his party of soldiers being ambushed by a group of Darkspawn. The man died as Aliasmos gave the soldier a merciful death. Aliasmos stood up and noticed that Ser Jory was panicing.

''Did you hear that a party of seasoned soldiers, slaughtered by darkspawn'' said Ser Jory

"There are darkspawn about, but we're in no danger of walking into the bulk of the horde.'' said Alistair

The reply seemed to anger Jory, who only grew more agitated, motioning wildly with his hands at the destruction behind them. "Those soldiers were careful and they were still overwhelmed. How many darkspawn can the four of us slay? A dozen? A hundred? There's an entire army in this forest!" Said Ser Jory as he tried to intimidate Alistair to make himself feel better, ''I'm not a coward but this is foolish and reckless. We should go back''

Aliasmos stood up and and once she had clamed down from the tantrum that Ser Jory was throwing by pressing her fingers into the ridge of her nose, she walked over to Ser Jory, pulled him away from Alistair and punched him in the face

''Get a hold of yourself, now overcoming these dangers is part of our test so get a grip'' said Aliasmos who was now in Ser Jory's face

Alistair and Daveth laughted by her actions, but she glared at them and they instantly stopped

''That's true'' said Ser Jory in a defeated way

Alistair was quick to step in before an argument could flare up between them. Aliasmos didn't like Ser Jory, and she was beginning to think Alistair knew it, too ''Know this all grey wardens can sense darkspawn, whatever their cunning, they won't take us by suprise. That's why I'm here'' Said Alistair as he dared to take a step forward

An uncomfortable silence stretched between them before Daveth said cheerily from behind them, "You see, ser knight? We might die, but we'll be warned about it first." He clapped Jory on the back, grinning at the man's look of outrage. "Best foot forward, I say."

''That's ... reassuring'' said Ser Jory in a very unconvinced way

''That doesn't mean I'm here to make things easier however so let's get a move on'' said Alistair as both him and Daveth walked ahead of Aliasmos and Ser Jory

"I've no desire to go seeking my own death for the sake of proving myself!"

The group wondered around, the group were still in silence after the earlier arguement, Aliasmos and Alistair were walking ahead of the group, Aliasmos stopped as she had noticed some unual herbs growing in some crumbling ruins, Aliasmos reached into her side pack and pulled out a small leather bound book, knowing that Rayne would have added some pages to her book of shadows, she noticed that Rayne had infact added a few pages based on the various herbs she would find around Thedas.

''What?'' asked Alistair

''There's some Elfroot up there and it could be worth collecting it for future healing, has anyone got any rope so I can climb up there to fetch it''

Alistair took his back off and begun to rumage around in his back, soon emerged a roll of rope, Aliasmos tied a large knot in it once she left enough room to make a lasso.

Daveth jogged over, grinning widely. "Here, love, let me fetch it. I've a bit of experience with scaling walls, you might say."

Aliasmos was more than happy to hand the rope over. He took it and nimbly began to clamber up, faster and far more sure-footed than she certainly would have been. "The silver leaves," she called. "Collect as many as you can. I'd like to take some with me."

"An herbalist as well," he called back. "You're a gem, you are."

"Do you want to end up hurt again?" Alistair sounded distinctly disgruntled.

Daveth grinned in her direction. "Hurt? What hurt? A dual wielding herbalist with a solid right hook? I may be in love."

A giggle burst forth of its own accord. Aliasmos was quick to stifle it, but Alistair heard it anyway and looked startled by the sound. She was struck all over again by how unfriendly she must have seemed for the past few days. Even though Alistair was a bit of an idiot, he was at least a considerate one. Between fighting off Daveth's advances and Jory's inclination to believe she was a danger to the group, he was definitely the preferable of the company she had to choose from.

"You didn't tell Jory and Daveth who I was, did you?"

"Nope."

Silence. Then, quietly, "Thank you."

He paused for a moment before moving on and allowing her to be with her own thoughts. "How far away are we from this outpost Duncan spoke of?"

"A few hours, I think. It's hard to say in this place. Particularly if the other two keep complaining instead of walking. We need those treaties. Those papers are signed documents from the elves, the mages, and the dwarves, agreeing to provide soldiers to assist the Grey Wardens during a Blight. With them, we have an army at our disposal."

"I had no idea the Order had that many resources."

He smiled a little ruefully at that. "That's because so little is known about the Grey Wardens here. There are thousands of Wardens in Orlais and the Free Marches. Fereldans are the only ones who have had to deal with rulers stupid enough to think they can get by without them."

"I suppose you should be grateful for King Cailan's attitude, then. If not for his fascination, the Grey Wardens might not be here at all."

"Yes," he said, and there was something other than sarcasm underlying his tone—there was a whisper of dislike that was hard to miss. "I suppose you can say he's done that, at the very least."

''I can be… stubborn, I suppose. At least that's what I've been told." She kept her eyes down, not looking at him. "You'd better learn to argue with me."

"Far be it for me to get on the foul side of your temper."

Aliasmos flushed at the reminder of her behavior he other day. "I'm sorry," she mumbled. "I shouldn't have hit him or thrown that fireball in his direction''

Alistair chuckled. "Of course you should have. Saved me the trouble of waiting until your back was turned to do it myself. Oh, don't get in a huff." He laughed. "Chantry upbringing and all that. They had the audacity to teach me to be a gentleman. Where'd you learn to throw a punch like that, anyway?"

She didn't answer right away, instead she stopped in order to adjust the belt her weapons hung from. Alistair's question dredged up momories of being much younger and standing in the back garden on a warm summers day as the man who raised her taught her how to fight someone unarmed in order to keep the bullies at bay.

''I was trained by my father back at home, he was a great warrior back home as well as a healer''

''Really?" He smiled as if he found that amusing.

She raised an eyebrow at him. "Why do you ask?"

"Nothing. Well, it's just, the way you fight…"

''I grew up in a rough place, you either fought back or you wouldn't have survived''

Alistair wanted to give Aliasmos more sympathies but he knew that she wouldn't appreciate them instead she asked a question

"Alistair?" It was the first time she had addressed him by name, and his eyes met hers questioningly. "The Joining… it's dangerous, isn't it?"

He faced the sky again, closing his eyes. "You're very good at asking questions I'm not really supposed to answer, you know."

She didn't reply, measuring the passing of time with the beating of her heart, a simple sign of life she had never really taken the time to appreciate before. The thought struck her through the heart, painful realization swallowing the numbness; she was still alive and this was the first time in a very long time that she had ever felt that way.

Alistair sighed and looked out into the swamp, checking to see if the others were within earshot, she guessed. "We do what we have to do," he said quietly. "Without the Grey Wardens, or their narrow-minded determination to do whatever it takes to kill the Archdemon and keep the Order alive, the world would have been swallowed up by the darkspawn long ago."

"I see." There didn't seem to be much else to say to that admission.

One last wondering pierced her mind, something that felt like it had slipped out of place. "You don't really believe all that talk about necessity, do you?"

It wasn't really a question.

He didn't look back at her, she could see the wry smile the played at the corners of his mouth. "Let's just say I have a lot of these little lectures memorized, and leave it at that."

They finally found their way up to a ruined tower, where Alistair forced everyone to stay in hiding.

''Darkspawn'' he whispered

''How many?'' asked Aliasmos

''Enough to take us down'' replied Alistair

''You're forgetting I'm a Helena'' said Aliasmos with a smile

Alistair couldn't help but smile with her, he was well aware she could take care of herself but he feared what she was going to with the previous days events. Aliasmos made her staff whole and walked towards the darkspawn lines.

''Fancy meeting you here, I was wondering If I could get some directions out of these cursed Wilds'' said Aliasmos to the darkspawn, they snarled at her, then drew their weapons and charged her. Aliasmos smiled as she lit her hand on fire and ran towards them.

Alistair begun to worry as he could hear the battle but he couldn't see Aliasmos until she took down one of the larger creatures as she spun it's body round to protect her from the others attacks and burn the face of another. Aliasmos saw Alistair's face and smiled as she threw a fireball past him which took down a darkspawn trying to sneak up behind him. Alistair swore when he saw what she had done for him and drew his sword and sheild and charged in to give her some assistence. The pair were back to back as they fought, Alistair smashed one in the face with his shield as he stabbed another, Aliasmos flipped over his sheild to avoid an attack from one of the creatures, Alistair felt her weight on the sheild and elevated it slightly to give Aliasmos a jump, she managed to behead a large darkspawn, she landed holding another and burnt him alive. Aliasmos stood up only to hear a smaller beast fall to the floor, Aliasmos turned to see that several arrows were imbedded into it, when she turned to have a look at the assistent, she saw Daveth had his bow trained close to Aliasmos while Ser Jory made sure that the archer was protected as he weild his greatsword.

''Are you injured?'' asked Alistair

''I just need to rest for a bit'' said Aliasmos as she put her hand on her forehead

Aliasmos nearly fell, but she was quickly caught when Alistair dropped his sword and sheild to the ground and caught her before she could hit the ground.

''This world clearly does something strange to my magic'' said Aliasmos as she stared into Alistair's brown eyes

''You're going to be alright'' he said as his eyes tried to swell

''Alistair, you're sweet but I'm not going to die on you any time soon, my body regenerates itself, give me a few moments and we can get back to killing darkspawn'' she said with a smile as Alistair helped her sit on the ground

Daveth and Ser Jory managed to take care of the rest of the darkspawn while Alistair refused to leave the side of Aliasmos, her strange magic seemed to drain her each and every time she used it. She may have told him that everything would be alrigt but he couldn't have been more scared for her.

''Alistair please stop thinking'' asked Aliasmos

''Excuse me'' he said with a smile

Aliasmos held his face by her hand and forced him look at her, ''There is a reason for everything, so stop worrying, I'm just not use to using this much energy each time I use my magic, I'll get use to it eventually'' she said in a stern voice

Ser Jory interupted the pair's moment when he came over dragging one of the darkspawn bodies and he asked Aliasmos to bleed it once more as yet again he managed to cover himself in the blood once more. Aliasmos tried to stand and when she nearly collapsed under her own weight, she gave Alistair a look that could kill, he raised his arms in a surrender way.

''I'm sorry, I can't help it'' were the words that came out but what he was really thinking was ''Maker she's beautiful'' which caused Aliasmos to blush as she grabbed Alistair's sword and drove it into the creature's neck. Aliasmos tilted the sword and filled the first vail of blood

''Oh fun, this one is a bleeder, quick hand me another vial'' said Aliasmos

Aliasmos couldn't help but think about Alistair's thoughts of her and she found herself being angry by them as she didn't want to forget her two boys so quickly but maybe this was why Rayne had offered to bring her here, she always got over things by using others to distract her, but would it have been so wrong if Alistair was that distraction.

''I can't do that to him'' she thought to herself, but this casued a familiar person to wake up

''He grounds you'' replied Amber

''You should be asleep''

''I can't sleep when you're so static'' she replied

''I'm not static'' she thought with anger in her voice

''Yes you are, Rayne brought us here, to help you recover after Jack and Will were killed, which was Griff's fault, have you not considered that maybe Alistair here makes you more grounded''

''How can someone make me grounded when everytime I use our abilities it causes me to faint''

''The threads that tie everything here is far different to those back home, you don't have the strong connection to Gaia that you use to have, what you need to do is meditate and try to find that connection again''

''Why are you being so nice?'' asked a very confused Aliasmos

''I find that I actually like what you stand for and you may not like this but I have helped you in the past'' the inner voice faded as Aliasmos finally finished filling the second vial

''I'm glad that's over'' muttered Aliasmos

''What was that?'' asked Alistair

''Nothing for you to worry about''

Aliasmos moved to sit cross legged under a tree as she tried to mediate but she found it difficult to clear her mind after a while as Alistair thoughts were ringing in her ears. After a while Aliasmos gave up and wondered over to the boys in her group

''Are we done here?'' asked Aliasmos

''Nearly'' said Alistair, ''are you feeling alright?''

''Yeah I'm fine I just need a decent night's sleep and I'll be back to normal'' she said

Daveth kicked the last darkspawn away and handed the vials over to Alistair, who put them in his pack, the group then entered the tower.

The chest was empty.

Alistair swore and kicked at the ground in frustration. Jory and Daveth glanced at each other, weary and despairing. Aliasmos brushed the dirt and mold off of her hands, thinking. There was no sign of the scrolls, not even a lump of decayed evidence of their existence. Between the darkspawn apparently avoiding this entire area and the eerie silence of the ruins, the whole thing seemed more than a little strange.

A tingle of magic still existed in the crumbling stone of the ruins, Aliasmos even felt it which made both Aliasmos and Alistair uneasy. Alistair was especially uncomfortable, she could tell, repeatedly glancing over his shoulder and frowning to himself. She knew enough of the templars to understand that he could feel the magic more strongly than the rest of them. Every nerve in his body must have been tingling to disrupt the source of it.

The quiet was unnerving, the wildlife having fled the Wilds at the approach of the darkspawn, and unease hung over the small party like a shroud.

That was why the woman's voice startled Aliasmos so badly, why Alistair threateningly drew his sword, and why Daveth yelped in surprise.

"Well, well. What have we here?"

Aliasmos whirled around with her weapons drawn and saw the source of the voice at the top of a crumbling stairway in the ruins, gracefully and purposefully moving towards them. She spared a moment to wonder how the woman got up there. She couldn't have been much older than Aliasmos' body, tall and lean, with hair that shined like a raven's wing tied in a knot at the back of her head. She was dressed primarily in scraps of leather that made up a skirt and a bit of cloth draped over her breasts—clothing that revealed more than it covered. Her eyes immediately narrowed on the only woman in the group, soft golden irises that shone yellow and predatory in the sunlight.

"Are you a vulture, I wonder?" she asked herself while the rest of them just stared stupidly at her approach. "A scavenger, poking amidst a corpse whose bones were long since cleaned? Or merely an intruder, come to these darkspawn-filled Wilds of mine in search of easy prey?"

Her low, rich voice hummed with a hint of menace, but Aliasmos was barely paying attention, focusing instead on the staff the woman carried. A magic user. She exchanged a quick glance with Alistair.

"What say you?" The tone turned more biting, sharp with demand. She was still watching Aliasmos. "Scavenger, or intruder?"

Her companions seemed completely dumbstruck by this turn, so Aliasmos stepped forward, though she was careful to stay near the templar. "We're neither. This tower belonged to the Grey Wardens. No one informed us of a change in ownership."

The woman laughed, dark and strangely appealing. 'Tis a tower no longer. The Wilds have taken the land back, as is their right. And now you disturb ashes none have touched for so long. Why is that?"

"Don't answer her." Alistair finally recovered enough to speak. "She looks Chasind, and that means others may be nearby."

Her cat-like eyes landed on him and filled with disdain. "Oh, you fear barbarians will swoop down upon you?"

"Yes." His own eyes narrowed and he crossed his arms. "Swooping is bad."

"Don't go near her!" Aliasmos heard a high note of fear in Daveth's voice and glanced at him in apprehension. He backed away from the woman until he ran into Alistair, who shoved him aside but didn't take his eyes off the newcomer. "She's a Witch of the Wilds, she is. She'll turn us all into toads!"

"Witch of the Wilds?" The woman seemed amused by the assumption. "Such idle fancies, those legends. Have you no minds of your own? You there." Her eyes darted back to Aliasmos. "Women do not frighten like little boys. Let us be civilized. Tell me your name and I shall tell you mine.

Aliasmos wasn't completely certain what to say, and her companions weren't offering her any help at all. With a shrug, she decided that being civil seemed like the preferable of the two options, so she put her weapons back on her belt and slowly walked towards the women "My name is Aliasmos''

The woman raised an eyebrow and smiled, then walked down the slope and examined Aliasmos as if she reconised her, she then turned around and walked back over to the slope. ''You may call me Morrigan, let me guess you came here to seek something that is here no longer''

"'Here no longer?'" Aliasmos cringed at the blatant disbelief in Alistair's voice. "You stole them, didn't you? You're some kind of… sneaky… witch-thief!"

"How very eloquent." Morrigan was watching them all in narrow-eyed suspicion again. Aliasmos nearly groaned as all shenow wanted to do was to punch Alistair in the face for stopping the negociations. "Tell me, how does one steal from dead men?"

"Quite easily, it seems," he said dryly. "Those documents are Grey Warden property, and I suggest you return them."

Morrigan crossed her arms over her chest and regarded him coolly, completely unimpressed. "I will not, for 'twas not I who removed them. Invoke a name that means nothing here any longer if you wish. I am not threatened."

Aliasmos decided it may have been smarter not to let Alistair do the talking, and put her arm out in order to cut him off. "So who did remove them?"

The two were still staring each other down. It wasn't until Aliasmos moved over to him and laid a pleading hand on his arm that Alistair broke the gaze, moving back behind her with a huff of frustration.

Morrigan smirked, but turned back to her. "'Twas my mother, in fact."

"Then can you take us to her?"

Alistair stared at her like she'd lost her mind. Aliasmos could feel his face heat beneath the look, but didn't acknowledge it.

Morrigan considered her a moment longer, her head tilted to the side with a small smile on her full lips. "Now, that is a sensible request. I like you."

"I'd be careful, if I were you." Alistair leaned in over her shoulder to whisper his warning. "One moment its 'I like you, and then before you know it, zap! Frog time."

Aliasmos leaned a bit closer, speaking in a low voice, careful not to take her eyes of the witch. "And what makes you think the better idea would be to remain here provoking her?"

She sensed him shrug, as if to say he warned her. Morrigan was still watching them closely, aware of the brief interlude even if she couldn't overhear what was said. "Not all in the Wilds are monsters," she said quietly. The offer of assurance was unexpected enough that Alistair froze. "Flowers grow here as well as toads. Does the nature of wild things automatically equate to evil in your mind?"

Alistair was silent and still, hovering just behind Aliasmos' shoulder. Finally, he sighed. "Great. She's a thieving, weird talking, funny sort of witch. Just what we needed to conclude this little adventure."

It was as much of a concession as she was going to get. Aliasmos was quick to take advantage of it. "Can you take us to your mother, then.?"

Morrigan nodded and turned to lead the way, Aliasmos following close behind

while Daveth and Jory sputtered protests and Alistair hissed at them to shut up. Before they knew it they entered a clearing in a swamp like area of the wilds, Aliasmos was astonished that someone would live in a swamp but her thoughts were soon dismissed.

The hut was little more than twigs and dirt sheltered in a patch of forest so thick that the sunlight struggled to break through the canopy of trees. The feeling of being watched followed them into the small clearing, branches casting elongated shadows that reached out like skeletal hands across the dry leaves that muffled their footsteps. Even the  
scurrying of squirrels was swollen and intensified, drawing nervous eyes to each skitter.

Jory and Daveth lingered behind, unable to disguise their fright. Alistair remained by her side, but his hand was on the hilt of the dagger in his belt, his knuckles white with tension.

A woman stood beside a fire pit outside, her arms crossed as she watched them approach with the same golden eyes that Morrigan possessed. She didn't appear so much old as she did ancient, withered and bent, but it was her eyes that marked her so keenly. They were sharp, shrewd, possessing a depth of wisdom evident in her gaze.

"Greetings, Mother." Morrigan's mild tone seemed utterly out of place, given the circumstances. "I bring before you four Grey Wardens who..."

"I see them, girl." The crone studied each of them intently, her attention lingering the longest on Aliasmps. Her face was cast in shadow by the thickness of the trees, but Aliasmos did not miss the small smile that crossed her thin, dry lips. "Hmm. Much as I expected."''

"Are we supposed to believe you were expecting us?" Unease was making Alistair more sarcastic than usual, bordering on mocking. Without thinking, Aliasmos stomped on his foot to silence him. He gave a muffled grunt, but kept quiet otherwise, settling for glaring at her. This strange woman seemed to hum with power—magic seeped from her pores and either Alistair didn't feel it, which was unlikely, or he didn't care. Aliasmos was less certain. She didn't like the idea of provoking her at all.

The witch only looked amused. "You are required to do nothing, least of all believe. Shut one's eyes tight or open one's arms wide… either way, one's a fool."

Alistair looked highly affronted by this, but managed to keep his mouth shut. Daveth, on the other hand, seemed encouraged by the fact that she didn't blast the Warden with magical fire and began babbling again. "She's a witch, I tell you! We shouldn't be talking to her!"

To Aliasmos' surprise, Jory was the one to calm him, grabbing his arm and hauling him back. "Quiet, Daveth! If she is a witch, do you want to make her mad?"

The old woman chuckled, a creaky, rusty sound, as though it were rarely used. "There's a smart lad." She continued to smile, her eyes wandering over Jory's hulking form, and gave a small shrug of one shoulder. "Sadly irrelevant to the larger scheme of things, but it is not I who decides. Believe what you will."

Her attention was back on Aliasmos. She felt Alistair shift uncomfortably and inch closer to her, but his precaution was too late. The spell was cast with nothing more than a look in her eyes, sending Aliasmos spiraling into muddled confusion. She couldn't look away.

"And what of you?" The grating voice seemed to hum through her, digging into some hidden part of her soul for the answer. "Does your woman's mind give you different insight, or do you believe as the others do?"

''With everything that has happened to me I'm not sure what to believe any more'' said Aliasmos

The old woman smiled, there was something warm about the gesture ''A statement that possesses more wisdom than intended and yet so much about you is uncertain'' said the older women as she came forward slowly, gripping Aliasmos' chin in her hand and looking still deeper. "So much about you is uncertain. Do I believe?" She cackled, her grip tightening until it felt like tiny bird claws grazing Aliasmos' flesh. "Why, it seems I  
do."

"They did not come to listen to your wild tales, Mother."

At the sound of Morrigan's voice, the spell shattered. Aliasmos stumbled back out of Flemeth's reach, shaking and frightened. Alistair reached out and put a hand on her arm, more in reassurance than any attempt to steady her. She was grateful for the simple human contact.

The old woman was moving away toward a chest just outside the hut's rough door. "True. They came for their treaties, yes? And before you begin barking, your precious seal wore off long ago. I have protected these."

The silence of the woods seemed to have broken with the spell—suddenly, Aliasmos was standing in an ordinary clearing with a strange old woman and her daughter, the birds chirping overhead in the muted sunlight. Yet her body's trembling was evidence enough that she hadn't imagined the veil of magic surrounding the place, and Alistair still hadn't removed his hand from its protective place on her arm.

"You" He stopped short and blinked in surprise when the witch handed a bundle of crumbling, yellowed scrolls to Aliasmos. "Oh. You protected them?"

She shrugged. "And why not? Take them to your Grey Wardens and tell them that this Blight's threat is greater than they realize."

"What do you mean?" asked a slightly shaky Aliasmos

She began to wave them away. Whatever this meeting was, it was clearly over now. "Either the threat is more, or they have realized less. Or perhaps the threat is nothing. Or perhaps they realize nothing. No matter. You have what you came for."

Morrigan crossed her arms, warning clear in her stance. "Time for you to go."

The old woman raised an eyebrow. "Do not be ridiculous, girl. These are your guests."

"Oh." Morrigan heaved a sigh, but didn't argue. "Follow me, then. I will show you the fastest way out of the wood."ere...


	3. Chapter 3 - Joining Ritual

Duncan could no longer remember how many Joinings he had performed. They began to run together over the years,

…He was drawn from the long-buried thoughts by the sound of the gates creaking open, and a whisper of relief flitted through him when he saw the four returning from the Wilds. Though young, Alistair had proven himself to be reliable and resourceful in his short time with the Wardens.

"You returned," he said when they reached his fire. "Were you successful?"

With a satisfied grin, Alistair handed over scrolls and vials of darkspawn blood.

Duncan nodded his approval. "Excellent."

"We should tell him about Morrigan." Duncan was a little surprised to hear the soft voice. Even if Aliasmos was addressing Alistair rather than him, he was relieved to hear her speak of her own accord. It seemed the boy had managed to gain a measure of trust from Duncan's newest and most introverted of recruits. But then, Duncan had been sure that would be the case, given enough time. Alistair was nearly impossible to dislike, even for a grizzled, hardened man like himself. He sometimes wondered how the templars at the Chantry had managed it so effectively. His seemingly effortless charisma was one of the reasons Duncan had set the junior Warden to watching the young, brocken woman to try to draw her out of her shell before her grief overcame her utterly and she succumbed to far worse.

Duncan knew full well that she resented being in this world but she would be a valuable asset to the Grey Wardens

Like Alistair;

The templars milled in the field of tournament, nearly blinding those seated in the shade of the stands when the late morning sun reflected off of the shining armor and weapons. Duncan checked a sigh and glanced out of the corner of his eye at Knight Commander Glavin while the knights hurried to organize themselves. While it was essential that he get a feel for each fighter's style and skill before finding a worthy recruit, a tournament was impractical for his purposes. It took more than skill with a blade to become a Grey Warden. This impersonal display told him nothing of what he truly needed to know.

A lone figure sat alone at the end of the field, unimpressed by the splendor of the demonstration. When he glanced in the direction of the stands, Duncan recognized him immediately. Alistair had grown into manhood since he had last seen him, tall and strongly built, with features that clearly betrayed his noble blood to those who knew where to look. He didn't seem to be participating in the contest, unarmored and left to polish a stack of shields for the templars to use.

Glavin noticed the Warden Commander's interest and sighed loudly. "That's Alistair." And then, before Duncan could comment, he said, "You don't want him."

Duncan frowned. "Why is he not competing?"

"I have hopes this will help him to see how a true templar behaves."

Duncan shook his head. "I came to see the best of you, not the most polite. Let him fight."

Glavin was visibly not happy with the decision, but he did as Duncan commanded, sending a page to tell the young templar to ready himself for combat.

Alistair wasn't the best on the field, but he was far from being the worst. He was young still, and gangly, but his body moved with surety that would sharpen into formidable skill with practice. But beyond that, Alistair had something the others clearly lacked. With every loss he would hop back to his feet, unscathed and grinning. With every win he would offer his hand down to the defeated. When it was refused, he simply shrugged and made a deprecating comment that drew chuckles from the watching crowd.

"How well has Alistair handled his templar training?"

Glavin barely spared Duncan a glance, caught up in the excitement of the tournament. "He lacks the dignity worthy of a knight of the Chantry."

Duncan allowed his voice to noticeably cool. "I asked how far he has gone in his studies."

Glavin finally turned his way. He scowled, beginning to suspect where this conversation was leading. "He is willful and disobedient, but not unintelligent. He possesses the mental discipline necessary to be adequate in battle, even if he refuses to use it anywhere else." He paused, his eyes narrowing. "Unless the Grey Wardens have the need for poor humor and a smart mouth, Commander, I would suggest you turn your interest elsewhere."

In his mind's eye, Duncan could see Arl Eamon shaking a stern finger at him, warning him to leave the boy in the Chantry where he belonged, where he was safe. When he returned to the Chantry that afternoon, he had made up his mind not to recruit the young man.

Alistair was out in the back, stripped to his breeches as he labored beneath the hot sun, chopping wood to add to the already considerable pile.

"How much firewood does the chantry need?" Duncan asked as he approached.

Alistair flashed him a smile, but didn't cease working. "Enough to ensure I'll keep my mouth shut for the rest of the evening, at least."

"You're being reprimanded?"

"Always." He paused, reaching up to wipe the sweat from his face, and regarded Duncan curiously.

"Wait; don't I know you from somewhere?"

"I was at the tournament this afternoon."

"Oh, I know that. You're the Grey Warden everyone's talking about. You've got the Chantry in an uproar, which is kind of funny to watch, really. But I swear I've seen you before this."

It took a moment for Duncan to answer, surprised that the young man would remember him at all. "I am often in Redcliffe, seeking recruits." No need to add that he had made it a point to check on the child with each visit in order to make a report when he returned to Denerim.

"That must be it, then." Alistair resumed his chopping. "So who did you steal from the Grand Cleric? Kalvin? Maker, good riddance. If his head got any bigger they'd need to fashion an insert to get his helm on him."

"Actually, I was thinking of taking you." Duncan hadn't intended to say anything of the sort, and wondered where the statement had even come from. While part of him did indeed think that Alistair had the makings of a true Grey Warden, he couldn't be an option.

Alistair was so startled that the axe nearly slipped from his grip. He caught it just in time and stared at the Warden Commander. "I; wait, what? Me? Why would you want me? I didn't even win! Did one of the others put you up to this?"

"I'm not known for my participation in the amusement of bullies," Duncan said seriously. He frowned, wondering just how much grief Alistair had received at the hands of his fellow templars for his mind to automatically jump to the conclusion. "You are the only one I saw today who has the spirit I need in a Grey Warden."

"Really?" Alistair's face broke out into a smile, a source of genuine warmth that Duncan hadn't seen on him since he arrived. A long-neglected part of Duncan's heart softened as he realized just how miserable Alistair was in this place. "You'd make me a Grey Warden?"

"Yes, but I warn you, it is a difficult life I am offering. You can never come back. I won't force the decision on you. There are others who would suffice."

"What I want, what I really want, is to be not here. If you can manage that, I'm willing to take everything it comes with." He laughed. "I'll just get my stuff."

A stab of guilt went through Duncan as he watched Alistair run for the barracks to gather his few belongings. He remembered the smiling child in Redcliffe, and he felt like a killer. But all who would remember Alistair from back then were gone or past caring what happened to him. Only Duncan remained, and this was all he had to offer.

The Grand Cleric would not be pleased;

... "We came across a strange woman and her daughter in the deepest part of the forest," Alistair was explaining, and Duncan silently cursed himself for his wandering thoughts, lost in memories like an old man who already has one foot in the grave. He determinedly gave his full attention to the group standing around him.

"They were both very; odd." Alistair finished on an unsure note, his brow furrowed as he tried to describe the strange encounter. "They had the treaties in their possession."

"Were they wilder folk?"

"I don't think so. They may be apostates, mages hiding from the Chantry." Alistair looked concerned by the idea.

Duncan was quick to shake his head at him. "I know you were once a templar, Alistair, but Chantry business is not ours. Your only concern is the Joining."

Alistair accepted the rebuke the same way he did all his other orders, with a simple nod and unwavering obedience. With the memories fresh and sharp in his mind, Duncan wondered if he deserved such loyalty. "We can begin," he said quietly, as a reminder.

Alistair glanced up, startled from his own thoughts, and nodded slowly.

"Are you ready?" Duncan asked the remaining three. The two men looked at each other, unsure, but Aliasmos only crossed her arms beneath her breasts, her eyes hard and mirroring no sign of fear.

"It can't be as bad as some of my past experiances." replied Aliasmos in a mocking fashion

He smiled grimly. "Excellent. You will need that courage for what is to come."

"Just how much danger are we in exactly?" Daveth sounded more suspicious than frightened.

Duncan already had an answer prepared, thinking that so little changed from Joining to Joining. "I will not lie. We Grey Wardens pay a heavy price to be what we are. Fate may decree that you pay your price now rather than later." He fixed them each with a stern look, determined to get the next words clear. "Once begun, there is no turning back."

At their silent assent, he led them away to the old temple. They were all three silent and subdued, each lost in their individual thoughts. The Warden Commander looked at each of his recruits with a sigh, thinking that he had felt old for longer than he ever expected to be alive.

The old temple was on the outer edges of camp, dank and damp and smelling strongly of mildew. Alistair kept to a dark corner, his eyes grave and shadowed, not speaking to any of them while they waited for Duncan to return from the mage camp with the final ingredients. Aliasmos and Daveth, both worn out from the excursions in the Wilds, were sitting on the cold stone with their backs braced against the wall. Aliasmos watched as Daveth easily skipped a flat, round stone back and forth across his knuckles. She had always admired men who survived by being quick of hand and wit rather than brawny fighters.

Jory frowned at the cobwebs that choked the stone and heaved a sigh. "The more I hear about this Joining, the less I like it."

''Oh, would you both just stop already. There is nothing we can do about it now'' she shouted, then moved over to an archway and begun to fiddle with her dagger wondering with one of them she should stab first.

"Why all these damned tests? Have I not earned my place?"

Daveth shrugged and yawned. "Maybe they're just trying to annoy you."

Jory began to pace, impatient. "I only know that I have a wife in Highever with a child on the way. If I had known;" His voice trailed off and he shook his head. "It just doesn't seem fair."

"Would you have come if they had warned you?" Daveth asked. Jory didn't answer. "Maybe that's why they don't. The Grey Wardens do what they must, right?"

"Including sacrificing us?"

"I'd sacrifice a lot more if it meant stopping the Blight." Aliasmos stared at him, surprised. At the same time, Alistair shifted from his position to do the same. "You saw those monsters, ser knight. Wouldn't you do all you could to protect your pretty wife from them?"

Caught and too proud to sound cowardly in the face of Daveth's unexpected bravery, Jory could only frown. "I... I simply have never faced a foe I could not engage with my blade."

"Maybe you'll die. Maybe we'll all die. If no one stops the Blight, we'll die for sure." Daveth tossed the stone like a man skipping it across a river. It clattered across the moss-softened ground and stopped to rest at Alistair's feet. "Better here than the gallows, I say."

Aliasmos had never thought to respect Daveth, even as she was slowly coming to like him, but she drew on the resolution in his words.

"At last we come to the Joining." Duncan's voice drifted to them from somewhere in the shadows. Aliasmos saw the outline of his figure and scrambled to her feet, Daveth at her side, as the Warden Commander moved into the light. "The Grey Wardens were founded during the first Blight, when humanity stood on the verge of annihilation. So it was that the first Grey Wardens drank of darkspawn blood; and mastered their Taint."

He held up a silver chalice, its rim stained a ghastly color that appeared more black than red in the torchlight. Aliasmos' stomach gave a violent heave. She couldn't blame Jory when his voice cracked in horror and he asked, "We're going to drink the blood of those; those creatures?"

Duncan nodded calmly. "As the first Grey Wardens did before us, and as we did before you. This is the source of our power, and our victory."

Alistair finally stepped out of the corner, coming to stand beside Aliasmos and Daveth to explain. "Those who survive the Joining become immune to the Taint. We can sense it in the darkspawn, and use it to slay the Archdemon."

"Not all who drink the blood will survive, and those who do are forever changed. That is why the Joining is a secret. It is the price we pay," Duncan said, the gravity in his tone making Aliasmos shiver as a last tremor went through her. "We speak only a few words prior to the Joining, but these words have been said since the first. Alistair, if you would?"

Aliasmos saw the hazel eyes flash to her for only a second before he lowered his head, speaking as if in prayer. "Join us, Brothers and Sisters. Join us in the shadows where we stand vigilant. Join us as we carry the duty that cannot be foresworn. And should you perish, know that your sacrifice will not be forgotten, and that one day… we shall join you."

He didn't look at her again.

Duncan's eyes were nearly impossible to see in the dim light, save for a faint glitter. "Daveth, step forward."

Daveth took a deep breath and reached down to squeeze Aliasmos' hand. The move was brief, nothing more than a gesture of budding friendship in this terror they now shared, and when she met his eye, he gave her a small smile before he stepped forward to stand before Duncan. He paused for only a moment, looking down into the grisly potion with his face pale and his eyes smoldering before he lifted it to his lips.

At first there was nothing, only the sound of the camp in the distance and the wind in the trees, but without warning he keeled over, clutching his head in agony. Aliasmos started forward without thinking, but a firm hand on her elbow held her in place.

Daveth was shaking uncontrolably, a wail pouring out of him as he fell to his hands and knees. When he threw his head back, the soft brown of his eyes was gone, replaced by an eerie white light.

"Maker's breath!" Jory backed away, clutching his throat, his eyes wide and horrified.

One last cry of pain ripped itself from Daveth's throat before he crumpled to the ground. His body twitched once, and then fell silent.

He didn't move again.

"I am sorry, Daveth," Duncan whispered, his face drawn and aged with grief. He made a sign of blessing over the still form. Aliasmos turned her head and closed her eys to stop the tears of sadness that he wasted his life from spilling over.

"Step forward, Jory."

Jory refused, shaking his head back and forth like a great, confused bear. His face was like ash and beaded with sweat. He backed away from the cup in terror, and Aliasmos felt more than she saw Alistair move away from her side, stepping quietly to block the exit.

"But; I have a wife. A child. Had I known;"

"There is no turning back." Duncan's warning was severe as he matched Jory's steps. When Jory reached for his sword, Aliasmos saw the deadly intent in Duncan's eyes and Alistair's precautions against escape. She thought that she screamed, begging Jory to drink, but in her terror, she couldn't be sure, and he didn't hear her, regardless.

"You ask too much! There is no glory in this;"

His sword was swinging wildly at the Warden Commander, but Duncan was calm and had all his wits about him. He smoothly parried the attack and drove a dagger through Jory's heart.

"I am sorry, Jory," he murmured, closing his eyes briefly before yanking the weapon out.

When Duncan approached finally approached Aliasmos, his hands covered in blood as he offered her the cup, she took it, staring down into the crimson depths in terrible fascination.

"You are called upon to submit yourself to the Taint." Duncan's dark, quiet voice rang in her ears, but it was secondary to another a warm, loving voice that echoed in her mind, a voice that hardened with honor even as his life poured out onto the stone and seeped into the cracks of the floor of the larder, brave in the face of his own death.

Aliasmos you are the most powerful of the seven sisters.

''From this day fourth you are a grey warden'' said Duncan as Aliasmos' lips touched the chalice. The poison burned it way down her throat. she could feel the change in her. She felt the same change when Rayne came up with the genious idea of drinking demon blood when Aliasmos, Rayne and Griff accidently became shaoshads.

The world went black.

The fire was a living, distorted thing, baking her lungs as she tried to breathe below the red, smoke filled sky. The earth itself was burning, creation crumbling beneath her, and the screams of the dying echoed in her ears, snaking through her like poison.

She struggled to her feet, her gritty eyes burning until she felt she could weep sand. A roar that might split the skies shook the scorched earth beneath her feet and she whirled around in terror. A dragon with teeth like swords leered down at her, its reptilian tongue darting out as if to taste her fear. The tainted dragon, beautiful in its unholy glory. One great, glowing eye glared at her, and she could swear that it paused, and made note of her existence.

"Aliasmos."

The sound of her name beckoned her, pulling her down, back into a world of men and war and creeping death. The darkness began to dissipate, breaking away to uncover the normal sounds of the camp at night and the feel of cool air and stone against her skin.

Alistair's call was very soft. "Aliasmos."

She opened her eyes with a pounding headache and found herself lying on the floor with Alistair and Duncan protectively hovering over her against a backdrop of stars.

"Welcome."

Alistair reached down to help her up. Her stomach was rolling and her head pounding, and she felt vaguely like she'd been poisoned.

"Two more deaths." Alistair's words were aimed at Duncan, but tears burned her eyes and she forcefully blinked them back, staring at the ground where Daveth and Jory had fallen. The bodies were already gone, discarded by the very people who had killed them.

Duncan nodded grimly but didn't answer, his face as impassive as ever. "How do you feel?"

Clutching her head in an attempt to make the world stop spinning. ''Like my sister has put me through that before as I reconised the pain and burning sensation'' replied Aliasmos as Alistair helped her to her feet, she stumbled when he let go of her but he managed to catch her again as Duncan poured what was left of the blood into a pendant. Alistair finally let go of Aliasmos when she told him she was fine.

There was a new awareness growing within her from somewhere near her midsection. A vague and insistent sensation of like calling to like tugged at her nerves, but she was sick and weak, and she felt Alistair catch her before she realized she was falling.

"Get her somewhere she can recover," Duncan said. His voice sounded far away.

She knew Alistair grew irritated at the statement, but didn't know how she knew. She could feel it in the air around him.

There was the sound of retreating footsteps, and Alistair's arm went around her waist while he pulled her arm around his shoulders to support her.

"It'll pass in a bit," he said in sympathy, guiding her down the stairs. He started explaining things to her, something about a connection with the darkspawn, but none of it was making any sense.

By the time they reached the Grey Warden camp, she was better, still weak and shaking but reaching coherency. She saw a small tent pitched in the clearing where she had been sleeping. Alistair ducked inside and deposited her on her bedroll. Her few belongings were already there, as well as a new pack filled with necessities she had been doing without.

"Before I forget," he said, lifting up his hand to reveal a pendant dangling from his fingers. "This is for you. We take some of that blood and put it in this pendant. Something to remind us of those who didn't make it this far." His voice was heavier, thick with undisguised emotion, and she realized that for all his talk of necessity, he was grieving.

He hesitated at the opening of the tent, glancing back. "I'm glad you made it through, Aliasmos." He was gone before she could answer, and a troubling, vision-filled sleep rose up and claimed her.


	4. Chapter 4 - Battle Plans

Alistair stretched and yawned, his entire body shuddering with the intensity of it. He knew he desperately needed to get some sleep. He had worn himself out enough as it was with the trip in the Wilds, but he forced himself to stay awake.

It was a lonely watch he kept, gazing up at the stars between the breaks in the clouds. The camp was not exactly quiet, no matter what time of the night it was. The heavy footsteps of guards as the patrolled the parameter, the sound of men shifting and snoring in their blankets, the occasional bark from the kennels—Ostagar stirred with life at all hours, and this night that fact proved truer than usual. New soldiers rarely slept soundly the night before battle, tending to gear and muttering to each other, doing their best to combat rising fear with humor. The noise drifted to him like a faint hum  
on the breeze, breaking up the quiet night with sounds of laughter and the clinking of metal.

At the Grey Wardens' side of the camp, all was quiet. Veterans of war knew to take their rest when it was offered. Alistair had been fighting long enough that he fell into that category, and part of him longed to crawl into his blankets and find some much needed rest, but straining to hear bits of the conversations happening around him would have to do for now.

Her nightmares still hadn't ended.

It was traditional for one Grey Warden to keep watch over those who had undergone the Joining for the first night, to be at hand as an additional precaution should the visions prove to be too overwhelming. As the junior member as well as the only one of them who knew Aliasmos, the duty fell to him.

At least that's what he told himself.

The simple fact was that no one would have expected him to take this vigil after the past few days. Why he volunteered for it, tired as he was, he didn't know, but he was fairly certain he didn't want to think about it. Instead, he stretched out his legs, edging his feet closer to the fire, and concentrated on not falling asleep. At length, the whispers of conversation died away. Only the crackling of the fires and the mournful cries of forest owls pierced the silence, broken occasionally by a quiet whimper or sounds of tossing coming from Aliasmos' tent.

He wasn't alone for much longer before Duncan joined him. The Warden Commander approached silently, his face grey with a weariness Alistair would not know for a long time.

"You should rest." Duncan didn't try to cover his reason for being awake with feeble excuses. "I will not be sleeping for some time, I think."

Alistair shivered. All of them knew that the dreams had come for Duncan, though no one wanted to talk about it. "I'm not tired," he said, and though he doubted Duncan believed that he was a terrible liar yet he didn't press the point, simply taking a seat beside him.

"I noticed the Helena child has begun to trust you," Duncan said after a moment of companionable silence.

Alistair glanced up, skeptical. If she had begun to trust him, she most assuredly didn't now. "If that's what you want to call it."

"She speaks to you more than anyone else in camp."

"Generally to tell me to sod off." He sat back, crossing his legs at the ankle.

"Were you trying to be funny?" Duncan asked with a knowing look.

Alistair scowled. "And that's when she bothers to speak to me at all. Most of the time she's perfectly happy to pretend I'm not even there. I've never met anyone so adept at not caring when someone is talking to them. The most enthused response I've seen out of her yet was when she stomped on my foot. Hard."

Duncan laughed, just a murmured chuckle beneath his breath. "I wouldn't take it too personally. Kindly keep in mind she has recently undergone an unimaginable experience."

"Two, actually, if you count what we just did to her."

Duncan's eyes snapped back to him, piercing, and Alistair could feel himself begin to blush. He poked a stick into the fire for want of anything better to do, unnerved by the gaze and wondering where on Thedas that accusation had come from. "You were frightened for her."

Alistair felt his shoulders curl defensively. He heard Duncan sigh and draw in a breath as if to speak, but he seemed to think better of it and stayed silent. The moment stretched, hovering over an unseen chasm. Alistair felt wretched enough to begin babbling. "Duncan, I didn't mean... I know you do what you have to do"

The commander waved off his stammering apology. "Your heart is in the right place," he said, almost to himself. He smiled, a bare twitch of his mouth in the firelight, and glanced at Alistair in genuine amusement. "I'm sure you're not the first to notice that she's quite lovely."

Alistair groaned and ducked his head, rubbing his eyes.

Duncan took pity on him and said nothing more of it, instead cocking his head to listen. "I think our sister has finally found her rest," he said, lowering his voice a notch as though he was afraid of waking her. "I can take the watch from here. Go to sleep, Alistair. We'll need you at your full strength in the morning."

Though his tone didn't change, Alistair recognized the order for what it was and got to his feet, stretching before he headed off to the tents the Wardens shared at the lower end of the ruins.

Aliasmos was startled awake the next morning, her eyelids flying open of their own accord and her head completely clear. She felt as if she were emerging from a fever; images from the night before were confused and ran together in her mind, tangled around nightmares and terrifying visions. The black dragon rose most prominently in her memories, emerging from ashes and smoke to roars from the darkspawn. She shivered at the memory.

She allowed herself to simply lie still for a moment, listening to the busy sounds of the camp. Sunlight filtered into her tent, bright and warm, telling her that she had been allowed to sleep longer than usual. She stretched and breathed in the scent of the cooking fires and the gentle, clean smell that followed a hard rain, washing the filth and stink of the camp away. This strange new life remained a mystery on so many levels, but she didn't need to know what enabled a soul to survive the Joining for it to be a humbling thing, to be alive this morning.

With a deep breath, she sat up and reached for her boots, thinking that she probably shouldn't take undue advantage of the courtesy they'd given her in letting her sleep. Her eyes landed on the gear the Grey Wardens had collected for her. Aliasmos had not been in any condition to dig through the pack the previous evening, but she did so now, relieved to find a bar of soap. She hurriedly wound her hair into a bun, eager for a proper wash.

Just as she was about to duck out of her tent and head to the bend in the stream that the Chantry sisters had curtained off, a strange sensation washed over her—the same pulling in her midsection that she vaguely remembered from the night before. She stopped abruptly, the tug pulsing in rhythm with the beat of her heart, and beneath it, another pulse, slower and stronger than the first, flowing like a song in her blood.

The feeling vanished.

"Good morning." he said to Alistair who was sitting in front of the fire

Despite the return of his normal joviality, he looked preoccupied, often glancing down at the camp while he spoke. "I was just coming to check on you. The others have already had their breakfast, and I thought you might want to eat something before your meeting with King Cailen''

Aliasmos suddenly realized she was completely ravenous. "I have a meeting with King Cailan?"

"You do. Sorry, I should have realized you might have forgotten. He wants you to join the war council at noon."

Aliasmos eyebrows drew together in confusion at the strange request. She was certainly no tactician. "Why?"

Alistair shrugged. "Because you're the newest Grey Warden, and he's Cailan. He has to make a big show of welcoming you to the Order and all that." Despite the perfectly reasonable explanation, he shifted uncomfortably, and Aliasmos got the distinct feeling there was something he wasn't telling her something gnawing and irritable, turning him slightly protective. She knew full well that she had somehow awakened some sort of chivalrous instinct in Alistair, gaining a guardian of sorts. Not that she minded—he didn't hover excessively, and after seeing a group of rowdy soldiers tossing back frightening quantities of ale her first night in camp, she learned quickly to welcome his presence. But it made her a little leery, how easily she seemed to be able to read his mood that morning. She was hesitant of becoming even a little closer to anyone in camp. Too much death and loss had already clouded her recent experiences to consider trying to make friends.

So, she didn't think about it.

That was made easier when her stomach began to growl, demanding she take him up on his offer of breakfast, and soon. "I'll be down there in a bit," she said.

He only nodded, hesitating. He looked like he wanted to say something more, but couldn't quite find the words, and with an irritable shake of his head, seemed to change his mind and walked back to camp.

Oookaaay, she thought, but shrugged it off. She made her way to the stream for her wash, but the grumbling in her stomach only became more insistent by the second and she ended up making quick work of it. She couldn't remember the last time she had been so hungry, and cursed herself for not eating better since her arrival. Scrubbing the days of dirt out of her hair couldn't be rushed, however, and by the time she got the mass clean and combed the snarls out, she was forced to start for the Grey Warden camp at a run, afraid she'd be called away before she got the chance to eat.

The long table was nearly empty by the time she arrived, only four men still idling away the morning, but each of them turned her way when she ran up, out of breath. All of them bore a similarity to Duncan in her mind, dark-eyed and grimly passive, though not unkind as they studied her. Many of their ages were indeterminate, for they were men whom life had aged beyond their years, but a quick glance was enough to tell her she and Alistair were by far the youngest in the group.

"Sister," one of them said with a nod in greeting, as though it was the most natural thing in the world, and he went on eating without another word.

She was ridiculously grateful for their lack of fuss.

She took the seat beside Alistair, the only familiar face present, her stomach gnawing painfully. It was one of the most difficult things she'd ever had to do, to observe the rules of her upbringing when her body was whining that she shovel as much food into her mouth as quickly as possible.

Alistair sensed her dilemma and leaned over, laughing quietly. "You can forgo the table manners, I think," he whispered to her. "It's an after effect of the Joining, that hunger you're feeling. You must be starving."

Her surprise wasn't nearly as great as her relief to hear that, and she eagerly rolled up the flat bread and jammed the whole piece into her mouth. For a long time, she thought only of filling the hole in her stomach, but as the pain began to ebb she suddenly became more conscious of her surroundings and, a little embarrassed, forced herself to slow down a bit. None of the Grey Wardens were paying the slightest heed to her, however, and at some point Alistair had gotten up to fetch a plate for himself.

She blinked.

He had even more food piled on his plate than she did, and as one of the other Grey Wardens got up to leave, he chuckled and asked, "Time for your midday snack, is it?"

"Shut up, Byron," Alistair mumbled around another mouthful. The Warden only laughed and slapped him on the back before he ambled away.

"Just how long ago did you go through your Joining?" Aliasmos asked, forgetting for a moment that the incredulous question was bordering on being unacceptably rude.

He ducked his head, pressing the back of his hand to his mouth self-consciously, but he was smiling a little. "Uh, maybe I should have mentioned it's kind of a permanent effect. Though in truth, this is only a little bit more than I ate normally, anyway."

She stopped completely, staring at him. "Permanent?"

"Um, yeah." He hurriedly dropped his eyes back to his plate. "There are a few things... we undergo some physical changes after the Joining. Duncan will fill you in on all the details when he gets the chance."

She had no intention of letting him get away with such a thoroughly unsatisfying answer, but at that moment the sound of many voices rose above the din of the camp, and she saw Cailan, surrounded by a crowd and once again donning the golden, rather impractical armor. Beside him was an older, taciturn looking man, frowning to himself. They were both headed towards an area of the camp bearing four long tables and sheltered by colorful banners.

Alistair looked relieved. "It appears you've been summoned," he said, a little too eager to see her gone. "You'd better get a move on."

"Aren't you coming?"

"Me?" He snorted and speared more potatoes with his fork. "They don't invite lowly commoners like me."

She didn't know what to say to that, and so said nothing.

The war council was already in session when she reached them, Cailan arguing with the older man she had spotted earlier. She wondered if his black scowl was normal of his appearance, or if he was simply annoyed with the golden haired king.

"My decision is final, Loghain," Cailan said, putting both hands down on the table to emphasize his point. "I will stand by the Grey Wardens in this assault."

Teyrn Loghain, the hero of River Dane and savior of Ferelden during the Orlesian war, rubbed his eyes wearily with his fingertips. "You risk too much, Cailan! The darkspawn horde is too dangerous for you to be playing hero on the front lines."

Cailan shrugged the argument way. "If that's the case, perhaps we should wait for the Orlesian forces to join us after all."

Loghain's eyes narrowed, and Aliasmos wondered how Cailan could withstand the glower from such an intimidating figure. Though Loghain looked to be about the same age her father had was back home, he was a powerful man still, tall and heavily muscled, with coal black hair combed straight back from his face, and the profile of a hawk preparing to strike. She knew that he was King Maric's best friend and that he had practically raised Cailan, which may have accounted for his impatience with him. "I must repeat my protest to your fool notion that we need the Orlesians to defend ourselves!"

Cailan looked stung by the heated remark, but stood up straight and crossed his arms with a regal air. "It is not a 'fool notion.' Our arguments with the Orlesians are a thing of the past and you will remember who is king."

Aliasmos wished she could just slip away before she'd been noticed, but ignoring the summons of a king was never a wise idea, so she approached cautiously while the two stared each other down, taking a place beside and somewhat behind Duncan, who had quite suddenly become a welcome sight. He nodded in her direction by way of greeting, his dark eyes wandering quickly over her as though to assure himself of her continued health before he returned his attention to the pair.

Loghain broke the silence with a growl. "How fortunate that Maric did not live to see his son ready to hand Ferelden over to those who enslaved us for a century."

If the remark was meant to shame the young king, it failed miserably. Cailan grinned as though he had won the battle already. "Well then, our current forces will have to suffice, won't they? Duncan, are your men ready for battle?"

Duncan nodded once, confident. "They are, Your Majesty."

Aliasmos wasn't sure that Cailan heard the response, as his eyes had fallen on her, and his expression immediately brightened. "And Lady Helena! I understand congratulations are in order."

She swallowed a groan, having hoped to get through this without drawing any attention to herself. She knew she had no real place at a council of war and didn't want to be asked why she was there, but now everyone's attention was on her, and she offered a brief curtsey. "Thank you, Your Majesty."

His smile widened slightly, blue eyes looking over her appreciatively. "Every Grey Warden is needed now. You must be quite honored to join their ranks."

Something clicked in her mind under his warm gaze, and she suddenly realized why Alistair was so uncomfortable telling her of this meeting. The only female member of an Order that claimed his complete fascination.

Wonderful.

She struggled for an appropriate response that wouldn't encourage any advances, but she was unwittingly rescued from the delicate situation by Loghain, who once again looked perturbed.

"Your fascination with glory and legends will be your undoing, Cailan. We must attend to reality."

Cailan rolled his eyes, turning back to the general with a pointed look. "Fine, fine, speak your strategy." He sighed, looking down over the map Loghain had pulled forward. "The Grey Wardens and I draw the darkspawn into charging our lines and then?"

"You will signal the tower to light the beacon." Loghain sounded as if they had gone over this many times before and he was tired of explaining it. "Thereby signaling my men to charge..."

"To flank the darkspawn. I remember. This is the Tower of Ishal in the ruins, yes? Who will light the beacon?"

Loghain gave a half-hearted shrug, unconcerned. "I have a few men stationed there. It's not a dangerous task, but it is vital."

Cailan considered, chewing at his bottom lip and deep in thought. Finally, he nodded to himself as though coming to a great decision. "If it is as important as you say, we should send our best. Send Alistair and Lady Aliasmos to make sure it's done."

Aliasmos drew back, surprised. She had suspected she would be the one sent, being newest soldier in the entire army, but his mention of Alistair caught her off guard. Granted, she didn't know Alistair very well, but even a few days of familiarity was enough to tell her that he wasn't one to stay behind when there was a battle to be fought. "I'm sorry to interupt Sire, but I should be able to do this on my own."

"No," Cailan said, quickly and a little too sharply. He seemed to realize it and softened his tone. "No, it's best that you both go."

"Your Majesty." Aliasmos recognized the mage she had seen arguing with Alistair her first day in camp. "The tower and its beacon are unnecessary. The Circle of Magi..."

"No." An elderly woman wearing the garments of a Revered Mothered leveled her glare on the man, and he stepped back, lowering his eyes. Aliasmos could see the argument that struggled to get free of him as he shifted in place, but he was a mage of the Circle, and the woman a leader of the Chantry. "We will not trust any lives to your spells, mage. Save them for the darkspawn."

Aliasmos wondered how she managed to make the term "mage" sound like a filthy swearword and it somehow made her fill with rage Duncan placed his hand on her shoulder to help her to remain in control of her situation.

Loghain straightened up and rubbed his eyes again. "Enough! This plan will suffice. The Grey Wardens will light the beacon."

Cailan smiled again, nearly bouncing in place in his excitement. "Thank you, Loghain. I cannot wait for that glorious moment! The Grey Wardens will battle beside the king of Ferelden to stem the tide of evil!"

"Yes, Cailan," said Loghain, sounding incredibly weary. "A glorious moment for us all."

Aliasmos and Duncan finally escaped from their meeting with the King and gathered by the fire.

''You and Alistair will go to the Tower of Ishal to light the beacon''

''You mean we won't get to fight'' replied a slightly frustrated Alistair, Aliasmos had to put her hand on his arm in order to stop him from saying anything else

"What?" Alistair reacted much as she expected him to when Duncan told him of Cailan's decision. "I won't be in the battle? I... you can't... are you serious?"

"This is by the king's personal request, Alistair. If the beacon isn't lit, Teyrn Loghain's men won't know when to charge."

Alistair crossed his arms, frowning, his tone turning unmistakably dry in his sulk. "So he needs two Grey Wardens standing up there holding the torch just in case, right?"

"Alistair!"

Alistair was quick to interrupt the warning. "You know, that tone isn't necessary every time you say my name. What is it? Inflection? Accent? A burning desire to make sure I hear you?" Duncan glared at him, and Alistair heaved a sigh, throwing his hands in the air. "All right, I get it, I get it." He kicked at the ground, clearly still annoyed. "But, just so you know, if the king ever asks me to put on a dress and dance the Remigold, I'm drawing the line, darkspawn or no."

Aliasmos couldn't help but chuckle softly at the mental image that comment conjured. "It'd be worth seeing, anyway." she thought to herself

Alistair grinned in reply and tossed her a sidelong wink. "I think you would look fetching in a dress and that would be a great distraction"

Duncan sighed as he rubbed his eyes, everything other then the latest Grey Wardens were trying to contain their laughter seemed to be drowned out, It wasn't until Duncan used his authority as the Warden Commander then the young warden's barely contained their laughter

If Aliasmos had ever doubted that Duncan could do anything as trivial as sigh and roll his eyes, she should have least have realized that Alistair would be the one to cause it. "The tower is on the other side of the gorge," he said, commanding their attention with an unspoken order. "From the top, you'll overlook the entire valley. We will signal you when the time is right." He focused on Aliasmos, his expression stern. "Alistair is the senior of the pair of you, and knows what to look for. You will follow his lead. Understood?"

As if she hadn't already realized that. She nodded. "Understood."

He looked them both over a moment longer before nodding, satisfied, and reached into the satchel at his hip for the treaties. "I am trusting you to protect these. From here you are on your own. Remember, you are Grey Wardens. I expect you to be worthy of the title."

He turned to leave, but Alistair stalled him. "Duncan," he said, abruptly serious, and Aliasmos could see the first sign of worry he'd allowed himself since talk of the battle began. "Maker watch over you."

Duncan acknowledged the blessing with a brief nod, his dark eyes troubled. "May He watch over us all."

Aliasmos sat down with a sharpening stone and her weapons, once she had finished adjusting her tunic so it was now a sleeveless and adjusted so it as tighter agaisnt her skin. Aliasmos' hair was untied at this point so she pulled it all round as it dangled over her left shoulder, he paused as he breathed in her scent, then he saw the tattoo on her shoulder.

''What's this?'' he asked as he moved her sleeve back to admire it more, Aliasmos became tense as his mere touch made her melt in ways she had never melted before, she turned to stare into his eyes.

''I had that done as a way to help me focus my magic better''

The air around them seem to twirl, both of them could feel the heat across their faces, Aliasmos turned around and carried on sharpening her weapons. Alistair was admiring them and even reached out to touch one of them, but Aliasmos smacked his hand away

''My uncle gave these to me some time ago and if any one but me touches them they will be hurt'' she replied

''Did he make it?'' he asked clearly avoiding the threat Aliasmos had made towards him

''I don't know'' she repled as the sharpening stone reached the tip of the blade

''It's a well crafted staff'' he said

''It's not just a staff, I can use it as a staff or I can divide the weapon and use it as single handed weapons''

''I've only ever seen you se it as a staff remember''

''I've had allies nearby so I use it as a staff to keep my enemies afar as I use my magic to destroy them''

''Have you thought about using your weapons more than you're magic as that might stop you from being weakened by using it'' he said with a smile

Aliasmos never knew waiting could be so difficult, she got bored of shapening her staff as it was so sharp it could quite possibly cut down a tree with a single swing. She stood up and begun paced back and forth, occasionally giving her blades a nervous twirl. The camp was so quiet, she regretted ever complaining how loud it was.

Irritation made her look again towards the bridge the led to the tower. Her first battle, and here she was the torch bearer. It was maddening! She was surprised by the feeling, considering that up until now the only emotion she'd been able to recognize was nausea.

She took some solace in the knowledge that her fellow grey warden was definitely more irritated than she was.

She glanced over at Alistair, who was also pacing impatiently, scowling to himself. She felt badly for him as she watched him gaze again and again towards the battlefield. Those were his brothers down there, after all. Hers to, she supposed, but it was difficult to consider strangers as such. She could understand how he felt his anger at being held back, the frustration bubbling through him by this poorly concealed protection.

The thought came so suddenly it stopped her in her tracks.

Alistair had explained the concept behind the Joining has he all but carried her to her tent the night before, of the "group mind," as he had put it, that they were all able to sense. She hadn't really been listening that closely, concentrating more at the time on not vomiting on him after her ordeal. But if they shared some sort of connection with the darkspawn, didn't it stand to reason that they shared one with each other as well? It made a strange, frightening kind of sense. It also explained her churning emotions towards this fight, why they skipped between apprehension and doubt to anticipation that bordered on excitement.

Her feelings were being influenced by his.

A degree of warning this might happen would have been nice.

Alistair noticed her sudden stillness and glanced over at her. "Something wrong?"

Something isn't? "I guess I'm a little confused as to what being a Grey Warden entails," she said, unable to keep the bite of sarcasm from her voice.

He stared at her in confusion for a moment before his eyes lit with understanding, and he looked a bit like he wanted to cringe. "You learn to block it out." He said it like an apology. "And the older Wardens can keep things to themselves, with enough practice. I suppose there's a few things I need to explain to you once we get the chance."

"You think?"

Now he did wince. "Well, we can't go around proclaiming what we can do to all and sundry, you know. And it's a fairly minor side effect, considering. By way of supernatural powers, it's actually kind of pathetic."

He looked so nervous in the face of her anger that she felt it melt away in slow degrees. She was warned there would be changes, she reminded herself forcefully, and the lack of proper caution didn't fall on Alistair, but Duncan. She shook her head and settled for a resigned shrug. "Very well, then. But after this, you and I are having a little talk."

He brightened immediately. He really was ridiculously easy to get along with. "I promise you that."

The sound of horns interrupted them. From the field the noise rose to a near deafening level. Archers ran forward on the bridge, ready to defend the keep.

Aliasmos' stomach did a small flip.

Alistair smiled, relieved for the action. "Make for the bridge."


	5. Chapter 5 - Tower of Ishal

The pair could slowly hear fighting as they ran towards the walkway that covered the gorge. Aliasmos was shocked to discover that there were ballistas fully manned. Aliasmos and Alistair were froced to sprint across the bridge due to the massive fireballs that were hurling towards them. The pair managed to dodge two of them put Alistair was clipped by the debris of the third as it destroyed the ballista and it's crew. Alistair found himself dangling over the edge, if he let go or lost his grip he was going to fall to his death, Alistair made a silent prayer to the Maker that he would be spared, he then felt a hand grip his wrist, he looked up and noticed Aliasmos mouthing something and no longer struggling to pull him up into the bridge.

''Keep your wits about you, I can't always save your life'' she said with a smile

Alistair sat there speachless for a few moments, but their smiles were short lived as they could hear soldiers shouting in the distance, Aliasmos jumped up and sprinted off with Alistair struggling to catch up with her.

They were already breathless by the time they reached the foot of the tower. They had just broken free of the range of the battle in the valley below when they were immediately greeted by a pair of Loghain's men, a soldier and a man wearing the robes of a Circle mage. "You!" the soldier gasped, running towards them, and the knot in Aliasmos' stomach twisted painfully when she saw he was streaked with sweat and blood. "Are you Grey Wardens? The tower's been taken!"

"What are you talking about? Taken how?" Alistair was already reaching for his sword.

"The darkspawn! They came up from below. Most of us have been killed."

She had never thought of silence as heavy until that moment, but the lack of anything to say fell between her and Alistair like a blanket, the roar of battle suddenly muffled by the rushing sound of her heartbeat in her ears. Alistair exchanged a startled, frightened look with her, but there was nothing else they could do. No one was coming to their aid and, with a wrench of will, she ordered her hands not to shake as she drew her swords. She saw Alistair square his shoulders before rushing into the fray, well aware of how grim their chances had suddenly become, but determined to see his orders through.

She had no choice but to follow him.

The darkspawn were swarming, and they had only each other to get through it.

Aliasmos ran after him as they begun to slaughter the darkspawn that were lurking around outside the tower. Aliasmos was twilring due to the split in her staff, while Alistair was making sure the creatures didn't get past his block. He put his shield up to stop the tainted blade reaching his patching armour. Aliasmos turned around and could see that Alistair was leaning agaisnt her making sure the beast wasn't getting past him, Alistair moved hid head underneath his sheild and before he could draw his blade, Aliasmos had already beheaded the creature.

Aliasmos and Alistair quickly made their way into the tower and begun to slaughter the darkspawn witin, the smell of burning flesh made Aliasmos feel nausicous put she was forced to keep going as the Darkspawn didn't cease to keep charging into the new Grey Warden's.

Aliasmos and Alistair kept making their way through the first level of the tower until Aliasmos was thrown across the roomand knocked unconcious as she hit the back wall, Alistair watched Aliasmos for a second, he dropped his shield and sword due to the rage that filled him, Alistair chraged the creature screaming a warcry. Aliasmos woke up due to the noise and watched as Alistair begun to punch and press various points on the darkspawn casuing it to shriek and gargle in agony. When the creatre lay on the ground with a stange purple haze around it, Alistair was snapped out of his battle fury when he heard Aliasmos whimper and immediately ran to her side. Aliasmos grabbed a red vialed potion from her hip bag.

''Lyrium potions have no effect on you what makes you think a health potion will work''

''Because if it doesn't I won't make it out of here'' replied Aliasmos as she opened the bottle and downed the entire drink

After a few seconds Aliasmos could feel the damage done to her ribs was mended and she found it easier to breathe. She tried to stand but Alistair helped her back to her feet.

''This doesn't makes sense. What are the Darkspawn doing ahead of the rest of the hoarde? There wasn't suppose to be any resistence here!'' said Alistair

''Ow, weren't you complaining earlier that you wouldn't get to fight?'' said Aliasmos

''Hey you're right. There is a silver lining here.''

''How did you take out that darkspawn?'' asked Aliasmos as she pointed at the still smouldering body  
''It was an emissary, they are the mages of the Darkspawn, I turned it's magic agaisnt the creature causing it an agonising death''

''You'll have to teach me you're moves'' said Aliasmos with a cheeky smile

Alistair stood there speechless for a few moments while Aliasmos picked up her weapons and begun to search the darkspawn bodies. What valuble things Aliasmos found she put into her pack and strapped even more daggers to her amassing collection on her hip.

''We need to hurry and get to the top of the tower'' said Alistair

Aliasmos nooded as the pair run up the stairs to the next level killing more darkspawn and gathering more items, Alistair was amazed by how much stuff Aliasmos was able to carry in her small bag, but it wasn't long before hit the thrird floor. Aliasmos as shocked to find that there were several cages with Darkspawn surrounding them, Aliasmos yelled when she heard a mild whimper coming from one cage. The darkspawn tunred and snarled at the pair. Aliasmos already had her weapons drawn but Alistair panicked and drew his. The next thing he knew Aliasmos had opened up the last cage and was fighting alongside a Mabari warhound. Aistair had to charge in as e was begining to lose sight of Aliasmos and her new furry friend as more darksawpn came rushing into the room. Alistair charge and fought his way into the centre of the group. Aliasmos winked at Alistair with blood red eyes and he used his sheild to protect himself as well as their new furry friend while Aliasmos sent a wave of fire throught the air. Aliastair rose when the hound barked that it was safe. Aliasmos looked at Alistair and before his eyes, he eyes went back to normal.

''What happened?'' asked Alistair as he got up onto his feet

''It was nothing'' she replied

''wait you used your magic and you didn't collapse''

''I had a revelation back in the wilds and it seemed to help me with my powers''

Alistair wanted to question Aliasmos further about what she did but he could tell that she had no desire to answer any more questions, he watched as she begun to stroke her new friend.

''I think I'll call you Cerbie'' said Aliasmos in a babyish tone

The hound gave her a very puzzeled look

''Cerbie is short for Cerberous, who was a famous three-headed hound who guarded the underworld from the lost souls who wanted to escape into the land of mortals''

The mabari hound barked with happiness.

''Cerbie it is then'' said Aliasmos with a smile

Aliasmos put her weapons back pon her belt as the three of them carried on walking throught the third floor, they looted the three rooms that were adjacent to the main room, they opened the final door and found a few more smaller darkspawn who were slaughtered quite quickly.

They made their way to the top floor but there was one more obstacle in their way before they could light the beacon. Unfortuneately for them the group had interupted an Ogre as it was having it's midnight feast. Cerbie begun to growl at the creature which forced it to look at the three intruders. The Ogre roarded and charged at the three of them. Cerbie and Alistair went one way and Aliasmos went another. Aliasmos was still in a daze but she hoped the ogre would go for Alistair but the ogre thought that she was a tastier meal, as it picked her up by her ankle casusing her head to smash agaisnt the floor several times.

Alistair finally came round to see the ogre dragging Aliasmos off, it raised her above it's head and hoared once more but this time I did it right up agaisnt her face. Aliasmos couldn't help but struggle to reach her weapons only to have the two halves of her staff fall out of her belt, she then struggled to reach her daggers, the one she wanted to reach for was actually covered by the ogre's hand.

Alistair stood there speechless, while Cerbie barked at the creature and charged it. He bit it's ankles and was somehow able to dodge the sweeps the ogre kept making with his fist but it made it far harder for Aliasmos to reach her daggers in order to free herself. Alistair knew what he had to do, he drew his sword and headed towards the weapons lying on the floor, Alistair was only able to pick up one half of the weapon, he threw it to Aliasmos and charged the creature. He then took cover as Aliasmos sliced off the creatures hand.

Aliasmos shouted as she hit the hard floor, she then swore as she watched Alistair some how climb onto the creatures back only to be picked off and thrown into the far wall, where they first entered the top level. Aliasmos rolled over, just out of reach was the other half of her weapon, just out of focus Aliasmos could see Alistair struggling to do anything except keep his eyes open. The pair stared at each other for a brief moment, Alistair nodded and Aliasmos picked up her two weapons, rolled over and used her legs to flip herself upright.

The beast was too occupied with Cerbie to notice the fierce women quickly working out it's weaknesses. Aliasmos made her staff, then she reached down and grabbed a random dagger of hers, she threw it into the side of the ogre's neck, it shrieked in agony then turned to face Aliasmos, she then sprinted towards the creature, using it's charging stance to give her the boost she needed in order to reach the back of the beast's neck. Aliasmos split her staff just as the ogre reared up, she was forced to drive the blades into it's neck just to hold on. However Aliasmos took one look at the the wounds she had caused and knew she had done enough damage, so she pulled her feet up so they were aligned with her blades and used the force of her extracting her weapons to backflip off the ogre, the ogre charged her but this time she was able to roll out of the way.

Aliasmos was very low to the ground with a half of Sha-ha-kai in each hand, her left hand was touching the ground, her right hand was partially behind her back which hide the blade itself. Aliasmos looked over towards Alistair and smiled at him as she begun to rise up from her position and charge towards the creature. Aliasmos faced the montrousity at the very last second. She begun to run up the creature as she drover her blades into the ogre's neck once more. Aliasmos' eyes begun to glow red as her hands and weapons were engulfed in fire. The Ogre fell backwards, causing it to hit the ground with great force. The ogre tried to fight Aliasmos once more but instead of dealing wth the hassle of yet more pain, Aliasmos twisted her weapons cauing the creature to finally die.

Aliasmos rolled off the beast's chest, landing hard on her hands and knees and gasping for air. she turned her head to see Alistair stuggling to move and hurried over to help him to his feet. He appeared mostly unharmed, his dry humor reading even through the heaving breaths. "Maker's mercy, I can't believe we didn't just die."

The urge to laugh was overwhelming, but Aliasmos felt if she started she wouldn't be able to stop. "You're the one who listened to me."

"Yes, well, your crazy is clearly catching." He struggled to his feet after drinking a health potion

His eyes met hers when he turned back, and in them she could feel, stronger than ever, the ill-warned connection the Joining had created. The power of his longing to be below washed over her, the yearning to help their brothers, to help Duncan, she began to feel what it really meant to be a Warden. She met his gaze steadily, silently agreeing to toss their orders to the wind and join the fighting. In that instant, that brief eternity, Aliasmos felt that they understood each other better than anyone.

Aliasmos lit the beacon to see the flame explode from the top of the tower, it was bright and warm against the gloom, it was short lived as the doors crashed open, the horde's overrun of the tower complete, and Aliasmos knew. Even as the darkspawn flooded the room, killing the unfortunate tower mage, her mind snapped the clues together into a frightening and horrible explanation of what was really happening. Then red-hot pain slammed into her, and all she could feel was the stone floor and warmth spreading rapidly beneath her.

Her last thought, before unconsciousness claimed her, was that no one should have to live through this twice.

They had been betrayed.


	6. Chapter 6 - Alive Once More

"So, your eyes open at last."

In a haze of gauzy vision, Aliasmos realized the voice was real enough, distorted in her confused state like it was coming to her through a wall of water. She reached up to rub her eyes, but a sharp, searing pain in her brow stopped her.

"I would not, were I you," the voiced added. "Mother was unable to heal that one completely. ''Twill doubtless leave a scar."

Her vision improved marginally, enough that she could recognize the golden gaze of the woman standing over her. "What happened?" she asked, and her words sounded as swollen and empty in her ears as Morrigan's had.

"You were injured. Mother rescued you. Do you not remember?"

It came to her like a cold wind blowing from the Fade, the memory of being overrun at the top of the tower, of arrows piercing the tender flesh beneath her armor, and of watching Alistair sink into a tide of darkness as the darkspawn overwhelmed him.

Morrigan continued, cool and nearly bored as she reported things that were tearing Aliasmos apart once again. "Mother managed to save you, though 'twas a close call. The man who was supposed to answer your call quit the field. The darkspawn won your battle. Those he left behind were massacred. Your friend—he is not taking it well."

"My friend?" she asked, desperately struggling against the cobwebs that imprisoned her mind. She needed to think, to grasp at the dangling hint of being alive and awake and hold on for dear life before it all became too much, before she had to feel the pain and loss again. A seed of coherent thought nudged at her brain and took root, and with dawning realization, Aliasmos suddenly knew the only person Morrigan would recognize. "Do you mean Alistair?"

"The suspicious, dim-witted one who was with you before, yes. He is outside by the fire. He has been most anxious to see that you are well and whole."

Aliasmos struggled to sit up, and though the room initially lurched and spun uncomfortably before it settled, it did settle, and that was incentive enough to try staggering to her feet. She was barefoot and wearing clothes of light linen she didn't recognize. There were only traces left where the arrows had pierced her, and shallow splotches of white were all the remained of their marks. "Thank you for healing me," she said, her voice still weak, but more recognizable than it had been moments before.

"I… you are welcome." Morrigan seemed surprised. "Though, in truth, that was Mother. I am no healer." She glanced about the room, and Aliasmos realized with a touch of lonely, misplaced humor that the woman was completely unsure how to handle gratitude. "You'd best see to your friend. I will stay, and make something to eat."

Her legs were weak and shaking beneath her as she left the small hut, causing her to lean on the door frame to steady herself. She grit her teeth and waited for the ground to stop rippling before she glanced up and saw Alistair and the old woman sitting beside a campfire. Aliasmos heart leapt to her throat at the proof that she wasn't alone, but Alistair's attention was lost somewhere in the dancing flames. He didn't look up until the woman spoke.

"See? Here is your fellow Grey Warden. You worry too much, young man."

He whirled around then, and his lips parted in disbelief when he saw her leaning there. "You… you're alive." She could barely hear the words, like he was afraid saying them out loud would make them less true. She stumbled slightly when she tried to move forward, and Alistair scrambled up and caught her arm, guiding her over to sit down by the warmth. "I thought you were dead for sure."

Aliasmos thought that the pain that had threatened to tear her asunder at the loss of her family was now reflected in his eyes, burning in the hazel depths like a contemptuous imitation of the light that had been there only days ago. "Duncan's dead," he said in barely more than a whisper, his grief twining around the words and weighing them down so they had to struggle to reach her. "Cailan…"

"I know." The answer seemed weak and inadequate, but it was all she had to offer. When he sat down beside her, he felt more shadow than man, as though whatever had made him flesh and blood and human got left behind in the tower.

He reached up slowly, and his fingertips hovered over, but didn't touch, the wound the darkspawn had left across her face. "It doesn't seem real," he said softly. "If it weren't for Morrigan's mother, we'd be dead on top of that tower."

"Don't talk about me like I'm not here, young man."

The sharp undertone in the reprimand was enough to snap Alistair out of his stupor. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean… but what do we call you? You never told us your name."

"Names are pretty, but useless. The Chasind folk call me Flemeth. I suppose it will do."

Some nagging part in Aliasmos' brain where she had stored what few momeories from her previous lives summoned her memories of a sorceress by that name but Alistair looked completely floored by the admission. "The Flemeth?" he asked, sounding unnerved for the first time in all the terror-filled days she'd known him. "From the legends? Daveth was right, you're the Witch of the Wilds, aren't you?"

Flemeth looked amused. "And what does that mean? I know a bit of magic, and it has served you both well, has it not?"

Through the connection created by the Joining, Aliasmos could feel the shift in him, the way he suddenly drew on his old templar training to feel out magic and gather the will to counter a mage's innate power. She hastily rested a warning hand on his arm, shaking her head ever so slightly. Despite Alistair's skill, she doubted that a witch of legend could be halted by something as minor as a counter spell. To her surprise, he relented, willing to follow her lead.

The exchange was not missed by their audience.

Flemeth's eyes narrowed, having felt the precaution as well, but she didn't seem the least bit threatened by it. "Let us be plain, boy. I saved you along with your fellow Warden because you are necessary. To what means, it is not given to me to know. Personally, I see little use for you, compared to your friend, but it is not I who decides. Long has it been the Grey Wardens' burden to stop the Blight. Or did that change when I wasn't looking?"

"Then why didn't you save Duncan?" It was a question born of despair, and this time Alistair ignored the subtle warning she was trying to give him to tread carefully. "He is… was… our leader."

For an instant, the witch's eyes seemed to soften. "I am sorry for your Duncan, but your grief will have to wait." Alistair didn't answer, running a slow hand through his hair, his eyes closed against his sorrow. Flemeth regarded him carefully before she nodded to herself like she had just solved a puzzle. "In the dark shadows before you take vengeance," she said, and he looked up, curious. "Or so my mother always said. Tread carefully, and your road will take you where you long to go."

"But why would Loghain do it?" Aliasmos finally asked, uncomfortable with the understanding that lit Alistair's eyes at the vague instruction. She didn't want to linger here.

"A wise question, but one I cannot answer. Men's hearts hold shadows darker than any Tainted creature. Perhaps he believes the Blight is an army he can outmaneuver. Perhaps he doesn't see that the evil behind it is the true threat."

"The Archdemon." Alistair shook his head, rubbing his eyes in a gesture that screamed of hopelessness.

"But I don't understand." Aliasmos was more concerned then she had been in the tower, pushed to the brink and unable to feign control she didn't feel. "What is the Archdemon?"

Flemeth looked at her curiously, her yellow eyes drinking in her features as she considered the question. "Legend states that the Archdemons of the Blights are the Old Gods of the Imperium, dragons awakened and Tainted by the darkspawn. Whether or not that is true, history claims it to be a fearsome and immortal being, and only fools ignore history."

Aliasmos' blood ran cold, memories of the vision that haunted her dreams after the Joining rising up in a cloud of sheer panic in her mind. The glowing, reptilian eyes filled her vision, and for a moment she couldn't breathe. "The dragon? We have to stop… that thing?"

Alistair laughed, grim and hollow, and the sound screeched along her nerves like nails on slate. "Not by ourselves, we won't."

He continued to poke at the fire with a stick, and Aliasmos had to close her eyes and draw a breath to steady herself and keep from screeching at him. "What do you suggest we do, then?"

He shrugged. "I hear Antiva is nice this time of year."

Her panic released itself in an inarticulate growl that made him wince, which only made her feel guilty. He had been so patient with her after losing all she knew, and here she was, quivering at the point of hysterics. He needed her to think, since he was unable to do it himself. Frantically, she wracked her brain, trying to sort through the all-together insufficient knowledge she had. "If any of the other Wardens survived—"

"They did not." Flemeth's voice cut through the fantasy like a knife. "Only you remain." She leaned nearer, her withered face close enough that Aliasmos could see every line of time etched there. "Come, girl, you know the answer."

"The treaties." The answer burst forth from the back of her mind, and Alistair finally glanced up, a hint of interest sparkling in his eyes. "Duncan gave the treaties to Alistair before we went to the tower!"

"There's a smart lass." The witch smiled in approval. "Long have the Grey Wardens called armies to their cause, and the years have not changed that. Despite the work of short-sighted rulers and treacherous war generals, the Grey Wardens have earned their place in the minds of the common folk."

"So if we go to them, the dwarves and elves and mages, and remind them of their agreement, then…" She stopped, her voice trailing off as the enormity of the task slapped her in the face. They had nothing, no supplies, barely any coin and the races, distrustful to the point of paranoia towards each other, were spread all across Ferelden. The army of darkspawn crawled along the southern lands, unchecked and able to sense them. They would be fighting off the horde a bit at a time just to leave the Wilds, in constant danger from the Taint calling out the enemy.

It couldn't be done.

There had to be another option. "Alistair." He didn't respond, and she had to snap her fingers to get his attention. He looked up, dazed. Aliasmos knew he was also been contemplating their odds. "What about making more Wardens?"

"Oh." He shook his head, trying to think. "I… I don't know how. There are additional components that go into the potion, but they're a highly guarded secret, known only to the senior members of the Order." He looked at her, apologetic. "I've only been a Grey Warden for six months, Aliasmos."

She had known he was a new member, but she had no idea he was that new. She would have laughed, but she recognized it as a sign of panic and swallowed the sound, nearly choking. The hope of the world was resting on the shoulders of two Grey Wardens who knew nothing of their own powers and barely understood what they were.

They were all going to die.

Flemeth didn't seem to share her hysterical blend of humor, instead eying Alistair dubiously. "You will go with her?"

That seemed to wake him up, to judge by the look of incredulousness that he gave the witch. "Of course I will," he said, his words quiet but firm. "You think I'd leave this to her to do alone?"

Aliasmos hadn't been entirely certain, either, and was thankful to hear as much, but she still didn't remember agreeing to this mad scheme.

Flemeth nodded, satisfied. "Very good. She will need you, before this is over. You must leave, and now." Flemeth was apparently done discussing the matter, getting to her feet. "Morrigan can show you the quickest way past the horde, but that will not remain true for long. We saved a satchel or two from your camp, but I do not know what supplies they carry. You will have to decide what to take and what to leave."

"But—" Aliasmos' mind was reeling, and the feeling of being shoved forward against her will only increased. ''I don't belong here, I have to find a way to get home''

''The Helena line has always played a role in defeating the blights, child. Now that task has fallen to you once more''

Alistair was truely puzzeled by the conversation the two legends were silently having.

''Search your memories, you remeber the last blight you helped to fight''

Aliasmos closed her eyes and remembered wearing a suit of blue and silver armour, to her left she had her partner Griff and Holo and the other side she saw Rayne and a bald Amber. Holo raised his sword and ordered the vast amount of soldiers behind them to charge. Aliasmos smiled as she saw Griff squeese her hand and followed the others as they bagun to cut down the cretures before them.

''I remember the hoarde but I don't remember the archdemon''

''That's because your lover killed it'' replied Flemeth as she looked at Alistair, who turned to look down on Aliasmos

Alistair opened his mouth to say something, but ended up shutting it slowly, burying his face in his hands. Aliasmos knew how he felt, reality crashing in all around her and when she closed her eyes against it, all she could feel was Alistair, the song of his blood dimmed to a lone cry in the darkness.

There was no one else.

"I did not save you so you could throw your lives away playing at heroics," Flemeth continued ruthlessly. "The Blight is what matters. As Grey Wardens, you should know this better than anyone. Or would you tarnish your Duncan's memory by ignoring your sworn duty?"

That would clinch it for Alistair, Aliasmos knew, and she looked around helplessly, trying to figure out a way to make them understand.

"There are other powers at work here, which warned me to find you and save you both for some purpose only they know of. I am old enough to know that it is very unwise to begin arguing with them."

"The stew is boiling, Mother." Morrigan's announcement drew the attention of the other two, giving Aliasmos the time she needed to blink back tears of frustration and terror. "Shall we be having two guests for the evening, or none?"

"The Grey Wardens are leaving us, girl and you are going with them."

Aliasmos and Alistair's heads both snapped up at that revelation, though it seemed to take Morrigan a second longer to hear the same words they did. "Such a shame. I ... what?"

Flemeth cackled. "You heard me, girl. The last time I looked, you had ears."

Morrigan looked appalled. "But… this isn't how I wanted this. I'm not ready…"

"You have been itching to get out of the Wilds for years. Here is your chance." Flemeth turned her back on her stammering daughter, fixing Alistair and Aliasmos with a stern look. "And you, Wardens, understand this: I give you that which I treasure most in all the world. I do it because you must succeed."

Something of his old spirit lit in Alistair's eyes, some deeply ingrained sense of decency that even his sorrow could not quench entirely. "She won't come to harm with us."

The three were silent as they prepared to leave the Wilds, grimly packing away their meager supplies into the pilfered satchels. As she tightened her cloak more securely around herself to stave off the heavy mist, Aliasmos cast one last despairing look into the thick of the trees. "Alistair?" Her voice was so tangled with suppressed emotion she barely recognized it. "Have you seen Cerbie?"

He shook his head, sounding sharper than usual when he answered. "Flemeth didn't even save Duncan, Aliasmos. You don't honestly believe she stopped for a dog, do you?"

No, she didn't believe it, but hearing him confirm it, making her sound ridiculous for hoping, brought the reality scraping home. Pain flooded the cold cavity in her chest, and some of it must have trickled into her expression, because for a moment Alistair looked as though he had bitten his tongue. "I'm sorry," he said immediately. "I didn't… we could look for him…"

"No." He looked even more miserable at her quiet resignation. "Let's just go."

She was grateful for the cold damp of the morning, the heavy fog making it impossible to discern the tears that stained her cheeks as they began the march out of the Wilds.


	7. Chapter 7 - Out Running the Hoarde

It was raining.

Correction—it was pouring, the water falling from the nearly black sky in sheets heavy enough to break through the suffocating canopy of trees and camouflage the landscape in heavy mists that rose from the bog surrounding them. Alistair lowered his head, shielded by the hood of his cloak, and wrapped the heavy garment more securely around himself. It was little protection against the onslaught, made worse by the ankle-deep mud that they trudged through for lack of a proper road.

It was only mid-morning and so Aliasmos had pushed herself to keep going, but she stopped now and turned to him, leaning near so that he could hear her clearly beneath the thunder that rumbled all around them. "We need to look for a place to hole as we're not going to get anywhere in this storm."

He silently agreed, sopping wet and thoroughly miserable. He hadn't felt warm since…

Well, he hadn't felt warm since Ostagar.

The thought darkened his mood further, and he only managed to respond with a shrug to Aliasmos' comment. With a sigh, she turned away from him. It wasn't until then that he came out of his preoccupation long enough to notice that her lips were blue and her teeth were chattering. Her light cloak wasn't designed for heavy travel, she must have been completely soaked through. That he hadn't even noticed was enough to make something inside of him tear free and fill him with self-disgust. He'd never known loss like this before, and even he was aware of just how poorly he was handling the vicious blow. Were it not for Aliasmos' prodding, he probably would have happily curled up with his grief and let it claim him, unable to care about the Blight or his duty or anything else.

She didn't try to speak to him again, following behind Morrigan as she looked around for some sort of shelter. Feeling guilty over his ignorance of her discomfort and shamed by her lack of whining about it, Alistair lifted his head and forced himself to search as well, somewhat relieved to have some sort of goal in place that would take his mind off of Duncan and the others.

Even if the goal was something as simple as getting a pretty girl out of the rain.

Finally, they came to a ruin that provided at least some protection from the wind. It wasn't much of a shelter, but in the farthest corners the leaves were still dry, and Aliasmos sacrificed her blanket to create a sort of lean-to with her rope. The two of them huddled down next to each other, wrapped in their cloaks and doing their best to hold on to what little warmth they could. Morrigan refused to join them, sitting as far away as she could get in the cramped space, creating her own shelter.

Alistair dug through his own supplies and came up with a relatively dry blanket to hand to Aliasmos, which she accepted with a small nod of thanks as she tried to light a small fire with what strength she could muster. Tendrils of black hair that had worked free of her high knot were plastered to the sides of her face and she was shivering so violently she could barely keep her hands still to light them. Fine thing that would be, for the only person he had left in the world to drop dead because he was too distracted to notice.

"Here," he whispered, rummaging into his pack to pull out a piece of flint and steel along with some tinder. "I'll do that."

She nodded, grateful, and huddled down into the threadbare blanket, her knees pulled to her chest and her head lowered. Aliasmos had been even quieter than usual during their trek through the Wilds, gliding beside him as she retreated deeper and deeper into her own mind. She was lost, too, he reminded himself bitterly, and with less knowledge of what she was supposed to do now than he had desite Flemeth forcing her to remeber a past that for a long time she thought was lost to even her. But then, maybe that was better. If she had any idea at all at just how hopeless this mission was, she might not have been able to keep going.

Loghain. It all came down to Loghain. He was the reason they were out here in the middle of nowhere, fighting elements alongside a woman of legend she was clearly capable of complettling their mission but she had no idea on what they had to do. He was the reason Duncan was gone, and Cailan was a bloody pulp on an overrun battlefield. He was the reason they were walking into their own deaths in a hopeless attempt to stop the Blight all by themselves.

So lost was Alistair in his thoughts of blood and vengeance, he almost didn't hear the sound of something both large and heavy crashing through the foliage, headed straight for them. He yanked the hood of his cloak back to widen his range of vision and reached for the hilt of his sword, expecting the worst, but before he could even recognize the filthy, matted creature galloping towards them, Aliasmos was on her feet, letting out a cry of childish delight he hadn't thought her capable of.

"Cerbie!"

He had no idea how Aliasmos recognized the animal in the brambles, but at the sound of her voice, Cerbie let out a happy wuff and leapt straight at her, and the two went over in a tangle of fur and cloak and landed in the mud. Aliasmos was finally laughing, bright and merry as a young girl while Cerbie frantically licked her face. For an instant, the heaviness that had weighed down his soul lifted, and Alistair felt the first smile in days touch his lips as he watched Aliasmos greet the enormous animal like he was her only friend in the world.

Which he probably was, he thought miserably. Morrigan could barely be counted as human, with her sharp tongue and brutal honesty, and the way he'd been behaving, he was surprised Aliasmos hadn't abandoned him already.

"So now we will be responsible for this mangy beast?" Morrigan asked from her own corner, scowling. Alistair shot her a dark look as he pulled his hood back up. "I have no love for animals broken down and forced to obey." Morrigan had seen the look and glared at him, speaking heatedly in her objection to more company. "We've barely enough food for ourselves as it is. Domesticity is a weakness that—"

Cerbie growled deep in his throat, flashing a row of razor-sharp teeth. Alistair couldn't help but smirk a little when she immediately stopped complaining and took a step back, her eyes wide.

Aliasmos sat up and tried to wipe her face, only succeeding in smearing mud across her cheek, and his smile widened marginally. "The mabari aren't forced to obey anyone," she said. "They chose their own masters. They call it imprinting. we found each other in the tower of Ishal not long before you and your mother rescued us."

Cerbie bumped his head against hers in response, and she laughed and threw her arms around him. It was easy to see the change in her, some great burden lifted from her shoulders by so small a blessing in the midst of so much sorrow.

Aliasmos settled back down, smiling as Alistair got a fire started, sheltering it from the wind with his cloak until it could catch properly. He felt a nudge on his shoulder and looked up to see the mabari watching him with too-intelligent eyes. It allowed Alistair to reach out and briefly run a hand over his head. "Good boy." His voice still sounded raspy and broken from long disuse as he scratched the dog's ears. "Don't lose her again, okay?'

Cerbie whimpered and licked his hand in reply.

This is what her grief must have looked like from the outside, Aliasmos thought as they made their slow way to Lothering, a small village that dwelt on the edge of the Wilds that would hopefully offer them some supplies. Her heart ached as she watched Alistair simply exist from day to day, trudging through each hour in an emotionless void of routine. He spoke only when questioned directly, otherwise wrapping himself in a cocoon of silence even the witch seemed hesitant to penetrate.

Aliasmos risked a glance at him, sitting away from the fire and alone, hunkered down in his cloak against the chill wind. He was becoming as much of a self-imposed outcast as Morrigan.

She was beginning to doubt Alistair's reassurances that time and practice would dim the connection they shared. Not that she thought he was lying to her, but the last Blight was over four hundred years before. The Taint was supposed to be stronger during a Blight. Had the Wardens, forced to endure tragedy and loss back then, found their brimming emotions spilling over into each other as well?

It wasn't really worth the speculation, she supposed, except she carried a twisted knot of guilt and sadness in her chest that she knew was more Alistair's than her own.

With a shake of her head, she turned her attention back to Cerbie, and the dog did need her attention. He had been wounded in his wanderings, with a deep cut in his leg. It had gotten infected while he searched for his master, and they didn't have the time or supplies to let him rest and heal. Aliasmos tended to the dog every time they stopped, and was grateful to see her minor knowledge of herbs was enough. She was improving.

Cerbie whimpered, and she looked up from her musing to find him watching Alistair. He turned his dark eyes back on his master, as though pleading with her to help.

"I know," she said, rubbing his back. "I'm worried about him, too."

The dog whimpered again, nudging her shoulder.

"I'm not so sure he wants to talk to me."

The whining persisted. Aliasmos threw her hands up in defeat. "I'll try, but don't be surprised if he just sends me right back over here."

Satisfied that she was up, Cerbie simply laid his head on his paws and closed his eyes.

She walked over to Alistair, deliberately stepping on a twig in her passing so as not to startle him. He glanced up at her, and then readjusted his cloak and kept staring straight ahead.

"If you want me to leave you alone, I will."

He didn't answer for a long time. Just as she was ready to head back to the fire, he looked at her again. "Not particularly."

Aliasmos sat down across from him, her knees pulled to her chest and her arms wrapped tightly around them to ward off the cold. It was well into spring, but the south was plagued with rains and air grew moist and chill once the sun set each day.

Alistair looked over towards the fire, frowning. "Where's the witch?"

He had yet to call Morrigan by name.

"She claimed she needed to restock some of her herbs." Never mind that the night was mature and she hadn't taken so much as a small sack with her.

"You sound doubtful."

She shrugged. Aliasmos honestly preferred not knowing what Morrigan got up to at night. "Aren't you?"

He gave her a twisted smile, but it looked almost painful for him to do. "Definitely."

She didn't particularly mind Morrigan, but she knew Alistair had trouble adjusting to her sudden and uninvited presence. The fact that Morrigan also seemed incapable of being even halfway civil towards him didn't help matters at all. "She never comes near me, you know. There's no reason to put yourself into exile."

He sighed. "I think I'd be lousy company, to be honest."

"And I've been nothing but pleasant since we met. I guess you're right it's best stay over here and freeze, then."

He ignored the sarcasm. "I'm… thankful, that you would try to help, Aliasmos, but I'm not sure you could understand." She looked at him levelly, and Alistair caught his blunder almost immediately. "Maker! I didn't mean… of course you know… you've been through so much…" He shook his head, sighing again. "Never mind. I'm an idiot."

"You've got a lot on your mind."

"Yeah, like being an idiot. I dwell on it more often than you might think."

She gave him a half hearted smile, nervously plucking at strands of grass while she wondered what to say. He was practically a stranger to her, someone whom fate had thrown in her path only a week before. Yet that same power had also given him the same burden, forcing them to rely on each other.

More than that, she remembered him coming to her in her grief, despite the fact they knew even less of each other then. It was a simple act of decency in a world where kindness seemed in danger of disappearing all together. He deserved the same.

It had never been Aliasmos nature dodge anything, and she decided directness was called for. "Do you want to talk? About Duncan?"

"You don't have to do that." He seemed strangely hesitant to look at her. "I know you didn't know him very well."

"You once told me the offer stood open. I want to talk to you. Please."

He finally met her gaze, and his hazel eyes were clear wells of pure misery. "What do you want to hear?" he asked quietly. "That I feel like I abandoned them? I should have been there." His voice broke on the words and he looked away. "I should have died with them." He buried his head in his arms, and Aliasmos realized he was weeping—the choking gasps of a man who felt shamed by tears.

She rose to her knees and put her arms around him, offering the simple comfort of another person's presence since she had nothing else to give. Blindly, he held her, his arms around her waist as he struggled with the grief and guilt and she didn't speak, didn't have any words that would make this better.

All of their reassurances had died at Ostagar.

The sun peeked over the edge of the horizon, bathing the land in a ghostly hint of day beneath the thick, grey clouds. Aliasmos took a long time in waking up that morning. The trials of the past few days were catching up to her at last, making her feel spent and wrung out. She was dreading the pain of sore muscles that she knew would be there, her body having begun to take issue with sleeping on the hard ground. She was uncomfortable already, the coarse, prickly grasses poking up through the thin fabric of her cloak. She wanted nothing more than to roll over and sleep for a few more hours or days but the sound of bickering coerced her dozing into full wakefulness.

"Have you finally resorted to slitting your own throat, then? Perhaps we shall be allowed to make some progress today after all."

"You're going to have to talk to Aliasmos. I'm still pretending you're not here."

Aliasmos let out a sigh that sounded more like a groan and peeked open one eye. She had no intention of doing anything more than making sure Morrigan and Alistair weren't trying to kill each other before she tried to go back to sleep. Despite Alistair's recent depression and subsequent silence, the two had managed to form a relationship of solid dislike in the brief time they had been together. It happened so quickly it would have been fascinating to watch if only it hadn't been so irritating.

"I would be quite pleased to speak to someone remotely competent, if you would permit me to wake her before we lose any more daylight." Morrigan stood by what remained of the fire, fully dressed and apparently ready to be on the move. Her arms were crossed over her chest as she glared down at Alistair, who sat on the ground near his blankets, deliberately ignoring the witch. His hair was damp and pushed back from his face as he attempted to shave with his dagger in the poor reflection of his shield.

"It's barely dawn," he argued. "We don't even have daylight yet."

Seeing no sign of blood or injury, Aliasmos pulled the blanket back over her head and rolled over, deciding to leave them to it hopeing one of them wouldn't kill the other

"You are in the Wilds." The thread bare cover did nothing to muffle the bite in Morrigan's logic. "Do you honestly believe yourself to be safe here? The darkspawn horde is not far behind us."

"We can afford to let her sleep in a bit. We should reach Lothering by noon today, if we are where you say we are. You have no idea what we've been through, and she was up nearly all night last night."

"Yes, tending to your melodramatics I see but I fail to see why she puts up with such a hindrance."

"Couldn't you crawl into a bush somewhere and die? That would be great, thanks."

Squeezing her eyes shut wasn't working, either. Aliasmos growled to herself and yelled through the blanket, "I'm awake!"

The bickering stopped immediately. She sighed and forced herself to sit up, groaning at the stiffness in her back and neck. Morrigan said nothing, satisfied that Aliasmos was at least up, and moved back towards her own blankets, which were spread out away from the main fire at the edge of the clearing.

Alistair had the decency to look a bit sheepish. "Sorry."

She shook her head, rubbing the last of her sleep from her eyes. "No, she's right. I need to be up." She felt slightly less cold and damp than she usually did in the mornings, and a quick glance behind her explained why. Cerbie was curled up against her, looking at her with his large, liquid eyes. Aliasmos laughed. "Sweet boy. Were you afraid I wouldn't be warm enough?" She ruffled his ears, her nose pressed against his while he gave her a doggy grin. "What a wonderful, sweet boy you are."

She looked up to find Alistair staring at her incredulously. She sat up straighter. "What?"

"You're baby talking with a mabari warhound."

"And?" said Aliasmos as she pouted with her arms crossed

He shrugged and turned back towards the makeshift mirror. "Nothing. Just wanted to hear someone say it out loud is all." Aliasmos laughed, earning her a small smile from him. He wiped his face and turned around, crossing his legs so he was sitting facing her. "So, I was wondering—did you have any thoughts on where we should go after Lothering?"

"I hadn't really thought that far ahead," she admitted. "All my thoughts have been focused on supplies. And food. Why?"

"I was just thinking—"

"No wonder it took so long, then," Morrigan said from across the camp.

Alistair closed his eyes, no doubt biting back an equally nasty retort. "I was just thinking," he said again, "Redcliffe is the nearest arling. Arl Eamon wasn't at Ostagar. He still has all of his men. And he was Cailan's uncle."

Aliasmos thought about that as she unwound her hair from it's bun, grimacing at the gritty texture before she dug around in her satchel for a brush, determined to relieve it of some of the dirt it had collected before she went to the river for a rinse.

Alistair took his time as he got to his feet and strapped his sword belt on. "I know the arl," he said at last. "I was a stable boy at Redcliffe Castle when I was a child. He's a good man." He shifted his weight uncomfortably, still not looking at her directly. The man really was a horrible liar. Aliasmos sensed there was enough truth to the story to alleviate his conscience, but there was definitely something he wasn't telling her. "It was Arl Eamon who decided to send me to the Chantry. He'll remember me."

Aliasmos glanced at her companion sharply, but he had already turned away. She was tempted to read his mind to find out why a man as powerful as an arl would take any interest in the future and education of a stable boy who served in his castle, but she certainly wasn't willing to push for answers about such a delicate subject. Instead, she just said, "It's worth looking into, anyway''


	8. Chapter 8 - Lothering

The river they had been following abruptly decided to meander north before curving back east, creating a valley in which the village of Lothering appeared, nestled against the rolling green fields. A collection of homes and farms decorated the landscape beyond the bridge, which was dotted with carts and dogs and the occasional chicken. In the distance, Aliasmos could make out an old windmill, and a high, shingled roof of what promised to be a chantry. She couldn't help a sigh of relief at the sight, so welcome after three days in the Wilds. She hadn't realized how much she missed proper civilization until that morning, when the swamplands finally gave way to a proper dirt road.

However, with the road came new dangers. The darkspawn were gaining ground, the horde moving closer to the settled lands in the south with every passing day. Just this morning, a group of stragglers that had broken off from the main horde had found them, tracking them like animals through the shared Taint. The fight had been brief, but a clear warning to keep moving, and quickly.

The darkspawn weren't the only threat in the area. As the southern towns became aware of the defeat at Ostagar, they moved quickly to try to escape the unchecked horde closing in on them. Bandits and highwaymen took advantage of the desperation and were gathering in disturbing numbers, blocking roadways and bridges until the fleeing populace handed over all the coin they had. Aliasmos, Alistair and Morrigan had escaped these groups for the most part, the majority of them not particularly interested in starting trouble with such well-armed travelers, but they had encountered one particularly bloodthirsty group that had been unable to leave well enough alone.

At least they wouldn't be harassing anyone else, now.

The three of them entered Lothering filthy from battle, their clothes and armor splattered in blood. Aliasmos could only imagine the image they presented to such a simple country settlement, but it was beyond her to worry about it much. The village at least promised shelter, and, more importantly to the Wardens, a chance to buy food. She would figure out a way to explain their disheveled appearance once she had a proper full stomach again.

As they descended the steps from the bridge, however, Aliasmos saw that Lothering had more concerning it than three battle-worn strangers. The village was much more crowded than it had appeared from a distance: a suffocating press of humanity that choked the streets, raising the dust of the road into a fine cloud that seemed to settle over everything. The populace was in a frantic state, gathering up belongings, calling to each other to hurry as they loaded up rickety carts, making a last ditch effort to outrun the darkspawn. Children were rounded up hastily, slaps and tears quick to fall if they whined. Tents and lean-tos were set up everywhere there was space, those people with nowhere to go huddled miserably within.

"Call it a hunch, but I think the people of Lothering are aware of the approaching darkspawn horde," Alistair said from behind her, narrowly stepping out of the way of a man who ran past them, clutching a bundle of blankets to his chest.

"They are right to be frightened." Morrigan frowned, eyeing the terrified populace with a hint of dislike. "The horde is no more than three days behind us. Nothing stands between it and this village. Soon, there will be no one left here, save the Blighted and the dead."

The panic around them seemed to thicken instantly. Alistair glared at the witch, stepping closer to avoid being overheard. "A little louder next time. I don't think they heard you in Denerim."

"I see no reason to dissuade them of the severity of their situation."

"Of course you don't."

Aliasmos noticed a small child by the chantry shouting for his mother, her thoughts instantly went to her home as she begun to think about her young child she left back home, Aliasmos knew she had to survive this as she had to go home to raise her daughter, her thoughts soon left her as she could hear the usual suspects argueing yet again.

"Stop it!" The raw fear in the air was catching; she could practically taste it. Every nerve in Aliasmos' body was on edge, making her short-tempered. She hopped down from her perch and glared at both of them, her hands set on her hips. "I'm not an idiot, you realize. They both remained silent, and she took a deep breath. "We need to find shelter for the night. And food, or we're all going to end up killing each other. Alistair, do you have any coin on you at all?"

"Only a copper or two," he said, digging through his pockets. "But it should be enough to buy bread, at least, provided we can find anyone with enough to sell us."

"I have a silver piece that was in my pocket. We'll have to make it stretch. The inn is as good a place to start as any."

Morrigan was quiet for a long time. Finally, she looked up. ''Find your supplies, and then we must move on."


	9. Chapter 9 - The Lay Sister

The inn was just as crowded as the streets had been. People milled in droves in the common room, asking for shelter, begging for supplies, or simply idling away the bar getting as drunk as possible before their doom caught up to them.

Still, if she had hoped to blend in and lose herself in the crowd, that notion was shattered the moment they stepped inside. Within seconds, a group of men gestured towards them and got up to start in their direction, their expressions anything but friendly.

"Loghain's men," Alistair whispered in warning over her shoulder. Through the Taint, she could feel the rage humming through him, and unease prickled along her spine. "This can't be good."

"Just let me try to get us out of this before you start hacking away at them," she whispered back. He grimaced, but caught her meaningful look at the people around them, and grudgingly took his hand away from his sword hilt. Aliasmos did her best to look natural which was far harder than it sounded, as the men approached.

"Well, well, we were just asking about a woman of your description. No one claimed to have seen anything. That'll cost them, I think." The man crossed his arms over his chest, a look of pure disgust marring his features. "You have a lot of nerve showing your face here, Warden."

"You're mistaken." She summoned as much confused innocence as she could muster. "We're refugees from Dale."

He laughed nastily, his eyes roaming over her figure in a leer he didn't even try to disguise. She felt Alistair's fury leap up a notch. "You don't blend in very well, wench. Do you expect me to believe there are two of you in these parts?"

Aliasmos hid her own urge to bloody him up and feigned panic, edging nearer to the door, giving herself enough room to draw her weapons if she needed to. "Please. My brother and I are just trying to reach Highever before the horde comes."

The room had gone unnaturally quiet, everyone now watching the confrontation between the armed participants as they tried to press into the walls, attempting to stay clear of the reach of a sword. Aliasmos inched a bit closer to the door.

"Gentlemen." All of them started when a woman dressed in a Chantry robe broke away from the crowd, holding her hands out in a placating motion. She spoke with a charmingly soft accent that Aliasmos didn't recognize. "Surely there's no need for violence? Many have come through Lothering to find shelter. What would Teyrn Loghain do if he knew you harmed people who had nothing to do with those you seek? And in front of all these witnesses?"

Not much, Aliasmos thought, but the Chantry sister's logic was enough to give the men pause. The large, burly man who appeared to be the spokesman of the four hesitated, teetering on the edge of believing her. Then suddenly, his eyes narrowed on something over Aliasmo' shoulder. The tension was back, rolling over them like a blanket, and Aliasmos automatically rested her hand on the shaft of the half of her staff with the gem, she was almost soothing it as she could sense the restless dragon within it. "And your 'brother?'" he asked, gesturing sharply at Alistair's shield, which bore  
the Warden's griffon rampant. "I suppose he just found that herald somewhere, did he?"

"Nooo…." Alistair said with a glance at the device. "I got it… well, what happened…" his voice trailed off and, with a sigh, he offered Aliasmos an apologetic shrug. "You know what? I've got nothing."

Before they could react, he swung his shield arm around, slamming the questioner in the face and drawing his sword. The common room erupted into screaming. Aliasmos barely had time to get her unique axes in her hands before one of the men was swinging at her with a blade nearly as tall as she was. She just managed to parry the attack, the brute strength behind the blow jarring through her on impact, sending an unpleasant tingle up her arm. She recovered quickly and struck out with her second weapon, slicing at his middle to force him back, well aware of how short a time she would be able to withstand his heavy swings. The movement revealed yet another man coming in on her left, and before Aliasmos could fall back into a more defensive stance, the Chantry sister was moving, drawing a short blade from somewhere in her robes to parry his swing. Aliasmos didn't have time to wonder about the oddity of that, concentrating more on trying to find footing in the cramped space at the same time she attempted to move the fight away from the people. "Alistair!" she yelled, ducking a vicious swing angled at her neck. "Take it outside!"

He nodded to indicate he understood. Seconds later, the leader of the group flew past her, crashed through the door, and tumbled down the steps into the street.

Effective, she thought dryly as she moved to follow, diving through the demolished portal. She rolled to her feet, greeting the first of the men that followed with a kick to his groin. He dropped with a groan at the same time she raised her swords to block a downward swing from his companion. An arrow skimmed Aliasmos' leg, leaving a burning pain in its wake. She stumbled only for a moment, long enough for her attacker to try to gain the upper hand, closing in on her with his wicked blade. Aliasmos staggered back swearing, but at that moment, she saw Morrigan in the doorway behind him, clearly out of patience with this demonstration. At the warning look in her golden eyes, Aliasmos and Alistair simultaneously dove in opposite directions seconds before a burst of flame seared the air. Their instigators roared in pain, frantically trying to put out their smoldering clothing. The Chantry sister took advantage of the distraction to fall on the archer with a skill that belied the robe she wore. Her dagger flashed in the sun as it cut cleanly through his bow string before her elbow slammed into his face, instantly dropping him where he stood.

The leader fought to his knees, leaving his weapons on the ground where they had fallen. "Stop," he gasped, blood spilling into his eyes from a wide gash across his forehead. "Please."

Alistair looked inclined to kill him anyway, but to her surprise, he stayed his hand, instead curling his fist in the man's shirt. "You take a message back to Loghain. The Grey Wardens know what really happened. We're coming for him." He shoved him back.

The man only blinked at first, caught unprepared by the unexpected reprieve. The words finally seemed to sink in and he scrambled back, practically crawling in his haste to get away. His companions took the opportunity and ran. "I will. I'll tell him." He got to his feet and fled.

"Cowardly filth," Alistair muttered in disgust. "I hope they soiled themselves."

Aliasmos grimaced when the adrenaline began to ebb, bringing the stinging pain in her leg closer to the surface. She reached down to check the wound. It was bleeding freely, but closer examination revealed that the arrow's tip had barely grazed the outside of her right thigh. It left a deep slice, but no real damage. Annoyed, she stepped up until she was right in Alistair's face, ignoring the height difference in her anger. "You flashed your shield on purpose!"

He crossed his arms, raising an eyebrow at her. "And I feel just awful about it, too."

"Very brave, considering you were standing behind me."

He looked slightly taken back at the obvious flaw in his plan, but his eyes narrowed on her, anyway. "I had your back. Do you really think I'd let you get hurt just for the chance to beat some sense into them?"

"Obviously." Morrigan calmly gestured to the clear trickle of blood staining Aliasmos' pant leg.

"I don't know what to think, the way you've been acting lately!" A nagging voice in the back of Aliasmos mind, one that sounded suspiciously like her twin's as she pointed out that one of these days she was going to get herself killed out as she realised was standing in a crowded street, yelling at him like some kind of fishwife, but she didn't care. She was tired and aching and now hurt as well, and her temper was well past the boiling point. "You're so wrapped up in your own fury I don't know what to say to you, and you refuse to talk. Now you pick a fight in a room filled with unarmed refugees! How am I supposed to know you had a single thought in your mind other than your own vengeance?"

Alistair didn't answer, but his eyes dropped in shame. They were starting to gather a crowd, the wretched masses enjoying a shift in drama, no matter how slight. A general seething glare from Aliasmos made most of them appear abruptly busy with other tasks in the area. She forced herself to take a deep breath and turned to the Chantry sister, who stood nearby, watching the entire exchange with a faint smile of amusement. "Thank you for your help, Sister…?"

"Leliana," she said, her smile brightening marginally. She was very pretty, Aliasmos thought, with red-gold hair that brushed her shoulders and bright blue eyes. "And in your friend's defense, he was covering you until you regained your footing."

Aliasmos glanced at Alistair, but didn't comment, still too frustrated with him to say anything conciliatory. Instead, she asked Leliana, "Where did you learn to fight like that?"

Leliana laughed, a light, pleasant sound that reminded Aliasmos of music. "I was not born in the Chantry."

Which didn't really answer the question, but Aliasmos really wasn't in the mood to push the issue. "Well, thank you, anyway."

"He was right, was he not? You are Grey Wardens."

Aliasmos and Alistair shared a look before she nodded slowly. "We are. Though it doesn't seem to make us very popular these days."

Leliana nodded and bit at her full bottom lip, her eyes troubled. "I can explain that." She gestured to a notice nailed to the wall of the inn. "They went up yesterday."

By order of Ser Loghain Mac Tir, Regent to the Crown

Citizens of Ferelden are called upon to aid in the arrest of any surviving Grey Wardens for the treachery at Ostagar. Anyone found harboring Grey Wardens will be tried for treason.

Aliasmos rubbed her eyes, hoping she had misunderstood, but it was still there, written in the thin, spiky script of the Chantry. With a sound of fury, Alistair ripped the notice down and crumpled it in his hands. "That filthy, murdering bastard! I'll kill him!"

"Lothering has troubles enough of its own. We have not the time to worry about Loghain or arresting the only people left who can stop the Blight." Leliana's soft explanation seemed to cool Alistair's temper considerably. "And you just rid them of men who have been extorting them for coin in the teyrn's name for days. Yet, I should warn you, there is a price on your head, and these are desperate times. It seems you are in need of help. I have been waiting for you to come here."

Aliasmos eyed her warily. "How did you know we would?"

"The Maker told me. He sent me here to find you."

There were several tense moments in which Aliasmos struggled find a proper response to that, broken by Alistair's muttered, "More crazy? I thought we were all filled up." to silence Alistair, Aliasmos elbowed him in the ribs.

Aliasmos went with a more diplomatic approach. "Could you… elaborate?"

Leliana blushed, nervously tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. "I know that must sound completely insane. But I had a dream—a vision! The Maker wants me to aid you in stopping this Blight. Please, let me help you."

"Sister." Alistair sounded calmer than he had been, touched by the woman's concern. "You help us, and that price will be on your head, as well."

"He's right," Aliasmos said. "Our road is dangerous enough as it is, and now it looks like we'll have to deal with the authorities, as well. You would better serving the Maker by helping these people."

"There are many to ease the suffering in Lothering. The Chantry works night and day to offer all they can. How many are willing to take up your cause?"

"We have no need for assistance from the Chantry, sane or otherwise," Morrigan said, and then dismissed Leliana from her mind, turning to Aliasmos. "Were I you, I would leave this place. The templars will be along shortly to see what caused this uproar."

"Actually, I was thinking we might check the Chanter's board." Alistair rubbed his chin thoughtfully. "There's usually mercenary work posted there. I'll bet we can earn a few sovereigns without letting anyone at the Chantry know who we are."

Aliasmos nodded, idly rubbing her stomach. "We'll go there, then, after finding food. Ye gods, I don't think I've ever been this hungry."

"There's another merchant by the Chantry who looked to be fairy well-stocked. I'll admit, I've never had to deal with this appetite without a full cart of provisions nearby. It's less amusing now."

"Wait!" Leliana stepped forward as they turned away. "Please, let me come with you."

"I'm sorry, Sister," Aliasmos said, her voice soft, but firm. " we work alone. There's no other way, especially with Loghain holding the throne."

Aliasmos decided that she had to take on the job of killing the bandits lurking in the outskirts of Lothering, she was so frustrated about everything and she knew that the only way she could supress her emotions was to kill something.

The blow nearly knocked the wind out of Aliasmos, but she had no time to recover before the giant spider was upon her, overwhelming her with spiny legs that tore flesh and pincers that dripped venom. Aliasmos gripped her dagger and stabbed upward, cringing at the thick, white liquid that gushed from the wound and rained down on her. Gritting her teeth, she stabbed again, and with a screechy hiss of pain, the spider released her. She rolled to her feet, nursing her injured leg, the wound reopened from the ferocity of the spider's attack.

Alistair ran up beside her, having finished his own kill, and drew the spider's attention, enabling her to leap to the side, drew one axe and plunged both blades into its bulbous, pulsing body. It reared back with a screech before it fell, its hairy legs curling in on itself.

Aliasmos dropped to her knees, her leg stinging and her stomach rolling. She fought back the urge to vomit, wiping frantically at the pasty mess that covered her. "Ugh. I thought there were only bandits out here." Her voice was quivering, and she fought to steady it. "How did they never notice a nest of giant spiders so close to town?"

Alistair offered her a hand and hauled her to her feet. "I have no idea. You'd think they'd be wondering where all the pets are disappearing to." He glanced up at the sky, which was beginning to soften into a shade of grey and pink over the valley, the evening approaching in a mass of storm clouds. "We'll have to hunt out the rest of the bandits tomorrow. With the town so crowded, it's going to be hard enough to find shelter from that storm. We should probably think about making camp. This cave might come in handy."

"Fine," Aliasmos said, still shaking, but she managed to hide it well as she lit her hand and removed the cobwebs that were covering the cave entrance

She left Alistair and Morrigan with what coin they had and sent them to town for supplies before she went to the stream, stripping off her leather and weapons as she walked. Once there, she threw herself into the water fully clothed. The water was cold enough to make her gasp, but she knelt on the sandy bottom and scrubbed at her clothes and skin with a  
handful of sand. She also let her hair loose from its high bun, leaning back in the shallow water and letting the current wash over her until she was sure all traces of the spider's innards were gone.

Alistair walked up just as she was clambering out. "Here," he said, and tossed a bundle of clothing at her. She caught it and found her soft wool pants and a plain linen shirt that had to be his, judging by the size. "You don't have a change of clothes, remember?"

All she had were the sturdy leather trousers Flemeth had rescued her in and the clothes she had woken up in the hut wearing. She sighed and gave up any hope of trying to retain her dignity, sopping wet and shivering as she was. Not to mention feeling extremely foolish now that she had calmed down.

"Thank you," she muttered, wondering how he wasn't laughing at her.

"You're welcome," he said, just a little too brightly. He seemed determined to look anywhere but at her. Aliasmos hastily checked herself over, making sure she hadn't embarrassed herself further by exposing herself in some way. She couldn't find anything, her shirt was well made and thick enough that the water hadn't turned it sheer. All of her clothes were still in place.

She glanced back at Alistair, who was still fidgeting nervously and appeared to be blushing. Maker's breath, just how sheltered was that chantry? She smiled, amused by his discomfort. "If you'll turn around, I'll change, and then you can stop pretending the grass is so interesting."

"My thanks," he said, blushing harder, and gave her his back. "I wanted to make sure you could make it back on that leg."

She gingerly tested her weight on it, only to feel it trembling. The exertion of the day was quickly catching up to her, making her weaker than usual. "We'll see how it all goes"

"I'll wait, then."

She started to argue that it wasn't really necessary, but changed her mind with a shrug and started stripping off her clothes.

"So," he said a moment later in a deliberately casual tone, "I, uh, also wanted a chance to talk to you."

"About?"

"Ostagar."

She paused, looking at him, but he still had his back turned, determinedly staring at the ground. "What about it?"

"I… I should have handled it better. Duncan always warned me that something like this could happen. Any one of us could fall in battle. I just never expected it to be all of them." He took a deep breath. "I shouldn't have lost it like that, not when so much is riding on us. Not with the Blight and… and everything. I'm sorry."

She pulled the dry shirt over her head and gathered up the sopping clothes before she stepped in front of him, frowning to herself. "I am, too, for losing my temper with you. You tried so hard to be understanding when I was being… well, you saw it. I haven't been returning the favor very well."

He laughed, ruefully running his fingers through his hair. "And yet you didn't put anyone in danger. You've done nothing but keep us going." He sighed. "I'm trying to be more like you. I'm just not that good at it."

She felt her frown deepen. "I could argue that it's better if you're not. I'm a little prone to getting quite angry, if you haven't noticed." She crossed her arms. "Do you really want to stand here and argue over who's being more emotional?"

He smiled, and it was a real smile, rather than the twisted bitterness he'd been displaying of late. She hadn't realized until that moment just how much she'd missed it. "I'll win."

Morrigan left them once they neared the village, stating that she could find her own protection from the storm. Aliasmos didn't doubt that she could, but she knew that eventually, she would have to try to talk to Morrigan. The witch's strict desire to remain aloof was eventually going to lead to problems, not to mention that fact it was highly inconvenient to be splitting up all the time.

Alistair had claimed he had already found them shelter for the night, but Aliasmos took one look at the dark doorway of the ancient little windmill and shook her head, backing up a step. "I'm not stepping foot in that thing."

He sighed at her. "It's not the Gnawed Noble, but it's dry, and that storm's going to break any moment now. Just try to ignore all the dirt and cob… webs…" His eyes widened as he suddenly realized what her problem was. Aliasmos crossed her arms, her eyes narrowing in warning. He turned his head away, one hand going to his mouth to try to disguise his smile. It was a useless precaution. The shaking of his shoulders betrayed him.

Aliasmos glared at his back contemplating if it was worth throwing a warning fireball past his head. "It's not funny."

"Oh, yes it is." He was practically choking on his laughter. She saw him take a deep breath, but he was still trying to fight it when he turned back to her. "You can't be serious. You understand you disemboweled a pair of darkspawn just this morning, right? A fully grown ogre, and she charges in without hesitation. Faced with a giant bug, however…"

"A giant spider isn't a bug." She nearly stomped her foot in frustration. "It's a monster."

He only raised an eyebrow at her.

"Well, it is! And it's poisonous, and dangerous, and… and what do they need all those legs for, anyway?" He gave up all pretenses and burst into laughter. She sniffed, glowering. "I'm done talking about this. And I'm not going in there."

"Oh, for—give me that lantern." He disappeared into the entrance, still chuckling quietly to himself. Thunder rumbled overhead. Aliasmos pulled her cloak more tightly around herself, fighting with her own stubborn nature when the first drop of rain splashed on her forehead.

Alistair emerged only a moment later. "Well, it was a life and death struggle for the ages, but I killed the one pathetic little monster I found. I don't know how much room there's going to be in there for that beast you call a dog, though."

Cerbie whimpered, crowding nearer to her. Aliasmos sighed and bent down to talk to him, scratching him behind his ears. "You can go stay in the cave, can't you? I think I saw a rabbit or two in that area. Be a good boy and have a nice supper, and wait for us until morning."

He answered her with a happy bark, but Aliasmos was sure Alistair didn't miss the warning look the mabari gave him before he turned and galloped off towards the edge of the field.

Even without Cerbie, the area was too cramped for both of them to lie down without being uncomfortably close, but Alistair solved that problem by huddling in a corner, his back braced against the wall.

Aliasmos stretched out, her head pillowed on her hand. The dirt floor was softer than the ground in the Wilds. With a decent blanket covering it, it was comfortable enough, had it not been for the wound in her leg. She shifted, trying to ignore it, but she could feel it throbbing. At length, she sighed, deciding it was time to face the grim truth of her situation. "You're a better fighter than I am."

Alistair glanced up, startled. "What? I am not. Have you seen you?"

"You don't have to worry about my feelings, you know. You're stronger, more disciplined, faster—"

"I am not faster."

"I've watched the way you move. Everything you do has a purpose." She paused, thinking. "I need you to train me."

He rubbed the back of his neck. "I've been watching you, too. Your style is much more fluid and agile than mine. I'd tear a muscle trying to twist around the way you do. You can adjust to anything. I whack people with a shield. I don't see what I could possibly teach you."

Aliasmos pushed herself to her elbow, studying him. "Have you always thought so little of yourself?"

"Let me think… pretty much, yeah."

She shook her head and sat up, bringing her knees to her chest and wrapping her arms around them. "I need your help if we're going to get through this. I can't remember being trained to use my staff, it's all instinct for me."

He leaned his head against the wall, thinking. "I tell you what. I'll do my best to teach you what I can if you show me how to do that awesome flippy thing you do when you get knocked down. I've never seen anyone get to their feet so fast."

She laughed. "Deal. I have a vested interest in keeping you alive, too, you know." She lay back down, scooting over as close as she could to the wall. "You don't have to sleep over there, if you lie with your back to me I can use my magic to keep both of us warm."

She could feel his surprise, but hesitantly, he crawled over to lie down next to her, pulling his own blanket out of his pack and carefully tucking it around him so there was some sort of barrier between them. His voice still came from right over her shoulder when he whispered, "I'm here to stand guard against the lurking monsters that are spiders, right?"

She snorted to disguise her own giggle. "Good night, Alistair."

He laughed softly in the dark and rolled over. "Good night, Aliasmos."

The rain had managed to seep its way in through the cracks and crevices, dampening the dirt of the modest shelter with an uncomfortable chill. The edges of the shared blanket beneath them were soaked through and caked with a thin layer of mud. All around, the patter of the intrusive water dripped relentlessly, building patterns and rhythms, only to abandon them a short while later at the whim of an errant breeze. Yet inside the warm curl of blankets, Alistair rested comfortably, allowing himself to drift in and out of sleep in the cool damp of the new morning.

Ordinarily, he would have been awake already, and grumbling loudly about the inherent moodiness of Ferelden weather, but he found that he wasn't in any real hurry to move. He had been exhausted, sapped both physically and emotionally by the toll in the days since Ostagar—a weight of grief that had only recently been lightened by Aliasmos' unexpected comfort.

Her back was still turned to him, her body curled in a ball to ward off the cold. Her subconscious was just as reserved as her waking mind, careful, even in rest, to keep her distance from him. He had never met anyone quite like her, so adamantly closed off that even through their shared Taint, he could rarely guess at what she was thinking. Yet there was compassion there, as well, buried deep enough that he doubted many people bothered to search for it.

Sometime in the night, they had come to an unspoken agreement to share the blankets they had, scooting closer to each other for warmth. For the first time in his life, Alistair was experiencing the quiet comfort of waking up with someone tucked in beside him, and he couldn't deny that it was nice. And so he dozed through the edge of dawn, caught somewhere between dreams and reality, until the sun kissed the cracks in the worn out old windmill, and he knew himself to be fully awake.

He moved as cautiously as he could as he got up and strapped on his sword belt, determined not to wake up his companion. He was learning that Aliasmos was a master at putting up a tough exterior, but it was becoming more obvious by the day that she simply wasn't accustomed to exertion of this magnitude. Though the Joining had helped to bolster her stamina, there was only so much it could accomplish in a woman who, until now, had lived an essentially labor-free existence. Real strength would only come with time and patience, and he had no intention of seeing her put herself in greater danger by letting her stagger through one of the many battles that seemed determined to find them.

Her monster dog was already waiting when he stepped outside, apparently impatient to be with his mistress. A pile of freshly dug earth testified to the animal's determination to get inside. The moment the door opened, Cerbie made a leap for it, but Alistair was a second faster. He shut the door in the dog's face, sniggering to himself when Cerbie was unable to stop his forward momentum and smacked into the wood nose-first.

Cerbie found it less amusing, growling low in his throat, a row of sharp teeth flashing menacingly. Alistair was well aware of the dangers of getting between a mabari and its master, but he was determined to make his point, and so forced himself not to recoil from the threat. "Calm down, mutt, I'll let you in. But don't you dare wake her up."

The humming growl continued, unbroken, but Alistair noted the teeth became slightly less pronounced.

He crossed his arms over his chest. "You think I won't fight you over this? You're not the one who has to pick up the slack. I am. If I have to deal with dodging Morrigan's wayward magic and a worn-out, sloppy Warden, I'll…" It took him a moment to think of a convincing threat to use against a dog. "I'll never open another door for you again."

The growling abruptly stopped, and Cerbie looked slightly taken aback, tilting his he considered this new development.

Alistair allowed himself a small smile of victory. "I mean it. You'll be stuck outside with nothing to do but whine and mourn your lack of thumbs. You'd be better off just going along with me on this."

He supposed the grudging huff of breath was an acquiescence of sorts. Nodding, he stepped aside and let the animal through, watching as it immediately flopped down next to Aliasmos, sniffing her hair as though checking to make sure she hadn't been tampered with. Alistair shook his head and left them alone, shutting the door quietly behind him.

He faced the sun and stretched, wincing. His muscles felt strained and sore from being forced into not one, but four fights the previous day, two of which took place against a particularly vicious group of bandits that had been plaguing the area for some time. There were signs of still more in the area, which meant they would have to seek them out and involve themselves in yet more fighting before they could collect their service fees from the Chantry. Just the thought of it made him sigh. Apparently, Aliasmos wasn't the only one who could stand to be in better shape.

The town in the distance was still quiet, the smell of cooking fires thick in the crisp morning air, making his stomach growl. This problem with not having enough food between the two of them was quickly becoming about as much fun as a sword in the gut. Not that he knew what that was like, but it had to be at least a little bit similar to the painful gnawing in his stomach.

He made his way to the stream and stripped off his shirt, kneeling on the bank to make an effort at cleaning himself up while he idly watched for signs of fish.

Even with his wandering thoughts, Alistair kept the threat of bandits in the back of his mind, and so he clearly heard the twig snap behind him. He whirled around, sword already drawn and lifted. It was only Alliasmos, with her dog truting at her side, looking entirely too pleased with itself.

She ducked her head apologetically. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to startle you."

"Maker's breath, you ought to do me the courtesy of wearing a little bell around your neck or something. I've never met anyone so quiet." He sheathed the sword, noting the dark circles under her eyes as he hastily reached for his shirt and yanked it over his head. "I meant to let you sleep in. You've been exhausted."

She shook her head, though the wide yawn she covered with a delicate hand make the gesture far from convincing. "I'm fine." Alistair bit his tongue to keep from blurting that the more she said that, the less believable it became. "Besides, bandits. We need the coin. I'll sleep when we have time." She wandered off, yawning quietly.

Alistair glared at Cerbie, who seemed to be smiling. "There's a special place in the afterlife reserved for betrayers, you know."

Cerbie barked at him and soon barked loud enough for Alistair to come running over.

He hit the ground hard, the blow rendering him breathless and leaving him choking on mouthfuls of dust and the coppery taste of blood as he tried to shake off the dizzying effects of a gauntleted fist to his face. The bandit leader was standing over him, lifting his sword for a finishing blow. Alistair scrambled to get his shield in front of him, but just then Cerbie sailed over his prone form, ferocious jaws closing around the man's unprotected throat.

He could hear Aliasmos fighting nearby and tried to force himself to his feet. A light brush of magic whispered across his templar-trained senses, clearing his head and easing the smoldering pain in his face. He staggered to his feet just as an arrow whizzed by him. Alistair ducked behind his shield reflexively, but after a dazed moment, he realized he wasn't the one being shot at. One bandit went down with an arrow through his throat. Another caught one in the chest seconds before Morrigan's ice spell encompassed him.

That quickly, the fight was over.

Aliasmos seemed to materialize in front of him, her blue eyes creased in concern. She reached out and placed gentle fingers under his chin. "Are you all right?"

"Yeah," he muttered, instinctively backing away from her touch before he could stop himself. In the six months since he had left the Chantry, Alistair had learned just how thoroughly conditioned he had been to exist without any sign of affection. He was a weapon, deliberately forged and just as ruthlessly put to use. For all their talk of brotherhood, templars didn't touch, unless driven by necessity or discipline. The friendly slaps on the back or handshakes demonstrated by his fellow Wardens, though welcome, had taken a bit of getting used to. Still, his first nature was to recoil when he was feeling vulnerable or out of sorts.

Sighing at himself, he wiped what remained of the blood from his face with the back of his hand, some what embarrassed at such a poor showing. "Our witch knows something about healing, it seems. And archery."

"That part wasn't Morrigan." Aliasmos let her hand drop to gesture towards the source of the arrows. The lay sister that had come to their rescue in the tavern was standing beside Morrigan, sliding an unused arrow back into her quiver before she waved merrily at him. Alistair frowned. ''Great, she's crazy and deadly. That's not a frightening combination in the slightest.''

Leliana was smiling when they approached. She had foregone her Chantry robe in favor skirted leather armor, and a quick glance at her shapely arms and legs told Alistair she was no novice to combat.

Not to mention the dead bandits.

"It seems you needed my help after all," she said with a wink, obviously pleased with herself.

"We had it under control," Alistair said, furtively wiping his face again and hoping he had managed to remove all the evidence of him getting his ass kicked by a common thug.

Leliana rolled her eyes, exasperated. "Please, I have to do something. Let me help you."

Alistair eyed the dead bandits, considering. It certainly couldn't hurt to have an archer on their side, for once. This whole situation where he and Aliasmos were forced to constantly dodge arrows was getting more than a little tiresome. He looked at Aliasmos, but she still seemed unconvinced.

"Um, could you excuse us for a second?" Alistair caught Aliasmos arm and yanked her aside, dragging her a few feet away where the other two couldn't overhear them. "Maybe we should think about this?"

Her eyes widened. "About taking her with us? It's dangerous. And," she glanced back, leaning in to lower her voice another notch, "she's one darkspawn short of a Blight, Alistair."

He conceded that much. "Well, yeah, but aren't we all? Besides, she seems more like 'pretty colors' crazy than 'I'm going to stab you all in your sleep' crazy."

She sighed, thinking. "She seems to be skilled, but there's the Taint to consider. If she comes with us, she'll be fighting darkspawn. Do you really think it's a good idea?"

The question caught him off guard. He was more accustomed to flat answers or specific orders when he spoke up, not prompts that required him to defend his position. "Well, I guess… it'll be a risk, but she is an archer. We can warn her of the danger and still vague up the details." She seemed to be considering, and he pressed his advantage. "Aliasmos, she just dropped three bandits on her own, and we're not winning any popularity contests here. We could use the help."

Aliasmos glanced over at the waiting women, looking Leliana over with a critical eye. Alistair liked the way she chewed at her bottom lip when she was deep in thought, her fingers rubbing distractedly over the pendant that hung around her neck. A thought seemed to occur to her, and she turned back to him, her blight blue eyes hinting at amusement. "Are you sure you don't have… other motivations to take her with us?"

"Huh?" He had a bit of trouble shaking off the appreciative thoughts that were starting to edge their way into his head as he watched Aliasmos. By the time he caught her meaning, she was laughing softly at him. He scowled at her. The archer was certainly pretty, but… he had been too busy ogling his fellow Warden to really notice.

Probably best to keep that argument to himself.

He rolled his eyes. "Very funny. Do you want to take her along or not?"

She shrugged, still grinning as she went to tell Leliana the news. "Far be it for me to get in the way." she said with her arms raised and a hidden smile on her face

"That's not what I meant. Stop laughing." he shouted


	10. Chapter 10 - Matters of the Soul

They all made camp for the night as there was no hint of a coming storm and with the amount of people there were there was no way all of them could have fitted into then windmill for a second night, Aliasmos knew there was one thing that needed to be done in order to try and provide some protection from bounty hunters as she wondered over to Alistair.

"This is insane!"

Aliasmos threw her hands up in exasperation. "I know it is, but we don't have any other choice!"

Alistair was half tempted to hide his shield behind his back, but thought that might be a little childish, even for him. "I'm not covering my herald. I'm a Grey Warden."

"Alistair, the device was printed right on the wanted poster. Anyone desperate enough for coin will be coming for our blood. I don't want to be fighting off any more peasants who are armed with nothing better than pitchforks!"

His stomach dropped at the reminder of the rag tag group that had tried to collect the bounty on them earlier that morning. They had managed to run most of them off before it became a full scale slaughter, but a couple of wolves hidden in the flock hadn't ended up as fortunate as the others. He tried to tell himself they attacked first, but still… "Neither do I. But, we shouldn't be disguising who we are. They're acting on the idea that we're responsible for the death of the king. It's more important now than ever that we stand up for the Order, instead of hiding while Loghain drags its name through  
the mud."

Aliasmos crossed her arms, closed her eyes and took a deep breath, fighting to keep her patience with him. She seemed to be doing a lot of that lately. When she spoke, her voice was perfectly calm, despite the flash of irritation in her eyes. "I thought our first concern was ending the Blight. If you have a suggestion of how we're supposed to do that from inside a prison cell, I'm more than willing to hear you out."

He opened his mouth to argue, but found he didn't really have a counterpoint. Just his luck, that he would get left behind with a woman so infuriatingly fond of logic. He floundered for a moment longer before he all but shoved his shield at her, sulking at the injustice of it all. "You know, you're cranky when you're hungry."

"I'm crankier when I'm being arrested. Consider yourself fortunate." She handed the shield over to Leliana, who waited nearby with paint at the ready.

The woman had brought quite a few supplies with her, not the least of which was her bow. While Leliana painstakingly replaced the griffon on his shield with the herald of Redcliffe, Aliasmos borrowed her bow and wondered off into the distance to return a short time later with four rabbits over her shoulder.

Alistair's stomach did a small back flip in utter relief. "Would be out of the question to ask you to marry me?"

"Depends on how useful you are," Aliasmos answered without pause, dropping the critters on the ground beside him.

"Fair enough." He set about cleaning them, watching Aliasmos as she paced back and forth beside the fire. Evening was setting in, the long shadows of the trees stretching across the small copse they had found to camp in. Morrigan's fire glowed in the distance, though there was no sign of the witch. She never took her meals with them, and often disappeared at the first sign that dusk was falling. Alistair's skin crawled whenever he put the two thoughts together, not really wanting to know where she was getting her sustenance from.

Finally, Aliasmos flopped to the ground with a sigh, running a hand through her hair. Cerbie trotted over and tried to squirm onto her lap. She managed to get him to settle for putting his head on her knee and idly scratched his ears, gazing into the fire.

"Are you okay?" Alistair asked her at length, knowing he was likely to get nothing other than her repeated insistence about being fine.

She surprised him, linking her fingers behind her neck, her head lowered. "I'm just thinking about Ericka?"

Weeks of having to push and prod to get the slightest comment from her, and now she went and hit him with a subject he was no way equipped to handle. ''Who is Ericka?''

She apparently didn't have an answer, though. She heaved a sigh before straightening up. "Tell me how you became a Grey Warden."

That subject wasn't much better. "The same as you," he answered with a shrug. "Drank some blood, choked on it, and passed out. You haven't forgotten already, have you?"

He smiled when Aliasmos rolled her eyes at the vague response. "I meant before that."

He had the unsettling feeling this conversation was going to wander into questions about his childhood he wasn't ready to delve into just yet, but she looked so tired and unhappy, trying to keep her thoughts from dwelling on her missing brother, he heard himself sigh and answer, anyway. "I was living in the Chantry when Duncan recruited me."

"So you said before. I guess I don't understand. Didn't joining the Grey Wardens conflict with your vows to the Chantry?"

"Not really. When Duncan came, the Chantry was more than willing to show off their templars for him. They held a tournament and everything. And besides, I never actually took my final vows. I was knighted as a templar, but I was still considered an initiate. There are several rituals to undergo before becoming a full templar. The initiates have a set of their own, bound to them while they're in training. Vows of secrecy, obedience, chastity—" If Alistair could have reversed time and cut out his own tongue before that managed to slip out, he would have jumped on the chance. His horror must have  
shown on his face, because Aliasmos raised an eyebrow at him, her lips curving into a hint of a smile. He cleared his throat. "Anyway. The final ceremony is the Vigil, where the old vows are released, and a set of new ones are taken as a full templar. I managed to duck that one long enough for the Grey Wardens to rescue me."

"I'm sorry." Aliasmos' voice drew him back from the reverie, and he realized he'd been quiet for some time. "I don't mean to pry."

"It's not you. It's just... you don't really want to hear about me being a templar, do you? It's actually quite boring."

She smiled, just the smallest curve of her lips, but enough to light up her eyes. "But that's why it's interesting. You don't act like a templar."

"You're not even from this world how can you know how a templar is suppose to act?'' he laughed

''I actually don't remember, I just know that your not the usual templar type''

''You'r telling me I was banished to the kitchens to scour pots more times than I can count. And that's a lot; I can count pretty high. Anyway, the Chantry wasn't my idea. I was sent there when I was ten by the man who fostered me."

"Arl Eamon?"

He frowned. "How did you know that?"

"You mentioned it on the way here."

"Oh." He mentally kicked himself for that lapse, but his brain had been working under even his expectations for it recently. "I lied. I was raised by dogs. Great, slobbering dogs from the Anderfels. Surprisingly strict parents they were, too."

She shook her head, but her smile widened a bit. "So this is where you deflect questions with humor?"

"I'd use my shield, but you've gone and taken it away."

"You're not going to talk to me about this, are you?"

"Caught on to that, did you?" He smiled to take any sting from the words.

Aliasmos didn't seem too offended by the brush off, rewarding him with a quiet laugh as she got to her feet. "Very well. You're safe for now. I'm going to the stream to fetch some water."

"Take Cerbie with you," he called after her. The dog scrambled up at the mention of its name, hurrying to follow her into the deepening dark of the valley.

After she had gone, Alistair tried to let his mind wander as he worked, but Aliasmos had inadvertently focused it on things he would rather forget…

Duncan was the one who had saved him from that; he had torn him out of a life that had become so numb Alistair hadn't even been able to feel just how miserable he really was. It took weeks after joining the Grey Wardens before he saw the depression he had been living in for years.

But now Duncan was gone.

He drew in a deep breath, closing his eyes.

He was startled to feel the soft brush of someone beside him and nearly jumped out of his skin. Leliana joined him by the fire, moving just as silently as Aliasmos. "You are very quiet, all of a sudden."

"Who, me?" He forced out a smile, dousing the memories and shoving them back to a hidden place where Leliana would never see them. "Well, you know how it is, being raised by dogs and all that. Not the greatest conversationalists in the world. Surprisingly good cooks, though."

The camp seemed to become quiet as the campfire died down just as the sky was at it's darkest.

In the morning Alistair leaned against the stone railing of the tiny bridge, sharpening his dagger while Aliasmos talked to the lost child. Occasionally, a passerby would show a bit too much interest in the black haired Warden with him, but a quick flick of his wrist and the weapon would catch the glare of the sun, flashing in warning, and the observer would go about their business in a hurry. They hadn't been recognized again since venturing back into town this morning, and Alistair intended to keep it that way. Since he was neither blind nor dead, he was well aware that Aliasmos was strikingly  
beautiful, and thus more prone to gaining notice than he was. He was keeping a close eye on her, whether or not she knew it. And if the people noticing her were looking only to look, well, a flash of the dagger couldn't hurt there, either.

The habit was familiar enough to him that he could allow his mind to wander, and he paid little attention to what he was doing. Instead, he was watching her. He still knew so little about her, but he knew that the last thing he would have expected was for her to notice one wayward child in the crowds, anxiously watching the roads. She was speaking in a soothing voice, showing a gentler side of herself he had never seen before.

"Men with swords came," the little boy whispered, tears clogging his throat. "Mama told me to run. She was supposed to meet me here, but I can't find her."

There was a flicker of real emotion in Aliasmos eyes as she handed over a silver piece, ignoring Morrigan's hiss of disapproval. She pointed out a nearby Chanter, instructing the child to ask him for help. Alistair waited until the boy had run off before abandoning his perch. "The Chantry will see that he's safe until someone comes to claim him."

"No one's coming. You know it as well as I do." Aliasmos had to hide the tears with the harshness of Morrigan's words

He sighed. "We can't save everyone."

"Right now, I'd be happy with saving anyone." Her fingers closed around his, seeking a small measure of comfort. She held them only for a moment before she released him, drawing in a breath. "We better get to the Chantry."

They were interrupted by a startled scream, followed by a flood of words and a nervous giggle. They both turned towards the sound. A crowd was at the end of the road, all pointing at something they couldn't see.

Leliana made a sound of disgust. "Look at them, treating that poor man like he is a part of some sort of display, there for their amusement!"

"What man?"

She looked sad. "A qunari. He is a prisoner of the Chantry. They left him in a cage at the edge of town."

"A qunari?" Morrigan looked startled. "However did the Chantry manage to restrain him?"

"He allowed them to take him. The Revered Mother told me that he killed an entire family with his bare hands, yet he did not fight when the templars came and arrested him." Her voice dropped to nearly a whisper. "Even if what she says is true, they plan to leave him there for the darkspawn. No one deserves such a fate, not even a murderer."

"You say he allowed himself to be taken?" Aliasmos looked thoughtful.

"Yes. He sits in his cage without complaint, reciting prayers all day and night in a strange tongue."

"I see." Aliasmos didn't say anything more, but she started walking towards the crowd, which was in the opposite direction of the Chantry.

Alistair was afraid he was beginning to recognize that purposeful set to her shoulders, and shook his head, muttering beneath his breath. "You've got to be kidding me."

The qunari paid no more heed to Aliasmos than he had the gawking crowds as she cautiously approached the suspended cage. The small crowd of onlookers was already dispersing, apparently having realized that the prisoner wasn't going to humor them. Aliasmos saw Alistair and Morrigan pushing their way through the lot and muttering each other doubtlessly questioning her sanity and being nasty to each other at the same time.

Aliasmos was familiar with the reputation of the qunari, and so was wary enough to keep a safe distance while she looked him over. He sat on the floor of his prison, muttering quietly to himself in his strangely melodic tongue. Aliasmos knew nothing of the language he used, but she recognized a prayer when she heard one. It emboldened her to move close enough for the prisoner to see her.

It was more than a little intimidating.

Even sitting, it was plain that the qunari was at least seven feet tall, and the seams of his clothing strained against a bulging, muscular physique. His dusky skin contrasted sharply with white hair that was severely braided in neat rows away from his face. He seemed not to notice her at all, his full concentration on the act of meditation, but when she stepped nearer, he spoke in the common tongue perfectly. "I will not amuse you more than I have the other humans." Aliasmos started at the resonating voice, though the prisoner didn't appear any more aggressive than he had before. He didn't even deign to  
look her way. "Leave me in peace."

"I'm not looking for amusement," she said, stepping still closer despite Alistair's sputter of protest. "I only wanted to talk to you."

"And would that not be just another form of amusement? There is little to share between strangers, and less of it is worth the effort."

"My name is Aliasmos." At that, the qunari finally looked at her. She shrugged. "If one of us doesn't choose to introduce themselves, we would only remain strangers. Might I ask for your name?"

He regarded her for a moment, but she could read nothing of his expression. Aliasmos had never seen anyone in such complete control of themselves. At length, he answered, "You show manners I have not come to expect in these lands. Very well. I am Sten of the Beresaad the vanguard of the qunari peoples. Though it matters little, now. I will die soon enough."

"You're a prisoner of the Chantry?"

"I am in their cage, am I not?"

"So you are." She crossed her arms, trying to find some sort of indication that the prisoner showed the slightest remorse for what he was accused of doing. A warrior of his stature would be invaluable in fighting against the darkspawn, and her conscience at subjecting him to the risk of the Taint could be quelled by the knowledge that if she didn't take him, the Chantry intended to leave him to be swallowed by the Blight, anyway. But first she needed a speck of reassurance that he wasn't going to murder them all in their sleep, and he was less than forthcoming with his thoughts. "I understand you  
didn't fight when the templars came for you."

His eyes finally revealed a flicker of emotion; Aliasmos thought she caught a hint of shame lurking in their violet depths. "Either you have an enviable memory, or a pitiable life, to know nothing of regret."

"I have my regrets." The words were very quiet, but the confession held the qunari's unnerving gaze like a lure. "My question is what you plan to do with yours. I find myself in need of strong warriors."

"No doubt. I have seen what your country has to offer. What is it you require?"

"We're fighting to bring an end to the Blight."

"The Blight?" She definitely had his interest now. "Are you a Grey Warden, then?" At Aliasmos' nod, he glanced behind her at her companions, a slight frown marring his brow. "Surprising. Even in the far north, we have heard the legends of their strength and skill. But I suppose not every legend is true."

Morrigan was evidently done holding her silence on the matter. "This is a proud and powerful creature, trapped and left as prey for the darkspawn. If you cannot see a use for him, I suggest releasing him for mercy's sake alone."

Alistair looked stunned, raising an eyebrow at the witch. "Mercy? I wouldn't have expected that from you."

She scowled. "I would also suggest that Alistair take his place in the cage."

Alistair laughed beneath his breath. "Yes, that's what I would have expected."

"The Revered Mother might be persuaded to set him free," Leliana said, smiling at the thought of rescuing the qunari. Aliasmos was beginning to wonder if anything made the bubbly archer unhappy. "I would be happy to speak to her on your behalf. I am sure she could be made to see reason, with such a sensible alternative."

Aliasmos turned back to Sten. "It's not my decision. What do you want?"

His eyes flicked over each of them before he nodded. "I will follow you, and in doing, earn my atonement. Free me, and you have my word, Warden."

"Then we'll return this evening, when we can leave without drawing undue notice from the villagers, with the Revered Mother's permission or no."

"Very well. For that, you have my thanks."

Alistair managed to hold his tongue until they were out of earshot, but as Aliasmos started in the direction of the chantry, he couldn't seem to contain himself any longer. "You are, by far, the craziest woman I've ever met in my entire life!"

Aliasmos didn't think that was a very fair assessment, with Leliana in the party, but he seemed to be enjoying his rant too much for her to interrupt him. "You don't just walk up to the cage of an imprisoned qunari and start discussing the weather. You do realize he could have reached through those bars and snapped your neck without half trying, don't you?"

She shrugged. "He didn't."

"He didn't murder you outright. What an excellent point. I feel much better about taking him along with us now."

Aliasmos laughed, amused still further when he blinked in surprise at the unexpected response. "Oh, come on, Alistair, where's your sense of adventure? Besides, as long as we're recruiting, it would be silly to pass the opertunity to have a warrior of his skill with us''

He sighed and shook his head, but she could see that he was pleased with her decision, despite his protests. "Fine, fine. But if we have to squeeze him into that windmill, you get to be the little spoon."

The prayer candles were lit all around them, and most of the people entering the chantry paused at the entrance to run their fingers briefly through the sacred flame in symbolic cleansing. Aliasmos wasn't overly surprised to see Alistair do the same. She was beginning to understand that his dislike of the Chantry had almost nothing to do with its precepts and everything to do with being forced to live there.

The sanctuary was crowded with a press of villagers seeking solace in the dark, many on their knees in prayer before the altar as the Chanters murmured through the Chant of Light, offering what comfort they could. Aliasmos and her group slipped in without notice, taking a seat in the back row while Leliana pushed her way to the front to speak to the Revered Mother.

Aliasmos viewed the entire scene with a quiet kind of grief gnawing at her stomach. The horde grew closer every day, she and Alistair had both begun to feel the twisted pull of the darkspawn, urging them to finish up their business and get away from this place. Nearly all of those they would be leaving behind in Lothering were people who didn't have the means to escape. It was a harsh, sobering experience, to look out at a sea of faces and realize that they would be dead in a matter of days.

"You're brooding again." Alistair was watching her, having felt the shift in her mood. Between the Taint they shared and this strange situation that had them in each other's constant company, she was quickly learning there weren't going to be many secrets between them. Having always been a private person when it came to her emotions, she wasn't sure how she was going to handle that, yet. "They still have time to get away, Aliasmos."

"I know," she said, but couldn't think of anything else to add to that false assurance.

Alistair was quiet for a moment before he leaned closer. "You ever wonder if that's an accurate likeness of Andraste?" he asked in a whisper, indicating the towering statue at the front of the chantry. "Maybe she was ugly. Maybe she had buck teeth. I mean, really, how do we know?"

Aliasmos stifled a laugh, earning a disapproving glare from a few of the templars, but Alistair looked pleased with himself, Aliasmos looked up at the statue and it seems oddly familiar. Morrigan shifted uncomfortable as Aliasmos rose from her seat and made her way throught the crowd to take a closer look at the statue.

Aliasmos bent down on her knee as she used her senses to take a look at the statue, ''What's wrong?'' whipsered Alistair who quickly joined her side.

''It seems I should have words with Rayne, if I ever find a way home''

Alistair heart strained by her words, he looked up and noticed that the statue looked an aweful lot like the Grey Warden by his side. Aliasmos stood and looked at Alistair but she felt a massive strain on her heart as she clencged it, she looked over at Morrigan to see just how uncomfortable she was in this place. Despite Alistair's ongoing complaints regarding Morrigan's bluntness and unwanted opinions, the witch tended to keep her real concerns to herself more often than not, refusing to bring voice to feelings she would regard as weaknesses. She would never admit to being nervous, even surrounded by templars.

Alistair was less sympathetic as they made their way back to the back of the chantry. "Oooh, big, scary templars. One of them's looking over here right now. I wonder just which one of us he finds so interest..." His words ended in a grunt when Aliasmos elbowed him in the ribs. He rubbed his side, shooting her a dirty look. "You know what? You're mean."

They were drawing more than one person's attention. Alistair stopped, sitting back with a sigh, but almost immediately, his eyes were drawn towards the alcove along the right side of the building. "Wait. I know that man." Aliasmos followed his gaze to a knight, hunched over an enormous, dusty tome. Alistair got up, gesturing for her to follow. "He's from Redcliffe. Come with me."

Morrigan chose to remain where she was, watching the surrounding templars warily. "If these fools do not stop glancing this way, I will burn this building to the ground."

"I'm sure that won't tick them off." Aliasmos smiled before moving to follow Alistair. "We won't be here much longer. Let's try to keep fire out of it, if we can."

Morrigan crossed her arms. "I promise nothing."

The knight was so absorbed in his reading that he didn't look up until Alistair spoke. "Ser Donall?"

"Yes?" He glanced up, startled at the interruption. "Ah, yes. How can I be of service to" He stopped, his eyes widening slightly as recognition lit them. "Alistair? Is that you?" He laughed. "You're alive!"

"So I am, though no thanks to Loghain."

Ser Donall grew immediately serious. "Yes, we heard. Bann Teagan was most distressed to hear of the Grey Wardens' fate at Ostagar, certain you had been with them. Who is this with you?"

"This is Aliasmos Hel..." His voice trailed off at her warning look. "Aliasmos. She's the only other Warden who survived Ostagar. Please, Ser Donall, we need to know what's happening in Redcliffe. Loghain has a price out on both of us. Where does Redcliffe stand?"

The knight glanced around, his voice dropping low enough that Aliasmos had to lean closer to hear him. "Redcliffe is withholding its forces, despite Loghain's call to arms. His rise to power at the expense of Ferelden's armies has stayed our hand for the moment, and we are not the only ones who doubt his claims. A Landsmeet broke up in an uproar only two days ago. But with Loghain forcing his hand, the bannorn will soon be split into those who support Loghain and those who oppose him. We're facing a civil war, and Redcliffe has troubles of its own." He shifted slightly, again glancing over his shoulder to make sure they weren't being overheard. "Alistair, Arl Eamon has fallen ill."

"He's sick?" Alistair looked stricken by the news. "How... how sick?"

"A strange sleep has overtaken him. We suspect magic may be involved, but there is no proof of such an allegation. Our forces are spread across Ferelden in search of a cure, but I have little hope of finding one. Arlessa Isolde has most of our knights on a quest to find the Urn of Sacred Ashes."

"We need Arl Eamon's help," Alistair said, but Aliasmos didn't miss the stab of dread that went through him at the mention of the arlessa. "Loghain refuses to acknowledge the Blight gathering on Ferelden's border. We need someone with a strong voice in the Landsmeet to unite the bannorn before it's too late."

"So it is a Blight." Ser Donall rubbed his chin. "We heard the rumors, but Loghain was very insistent in his claim that only Cailan's vanity demanded it be so. It's true that Arl Eamon is a popular man, but Teyrn Loghain is a hero throughout Ferelden. Crossing him will not be easy." He sighed and rubbed his eyes, looking like a man who hadn't slept properly in some time. "All the same, it seems clear that I should return to Redcliffe. Maker be with you, Alistair, and your companion, I hope to find you both in Redcliffe in good health very soon."

They were silent while the knight took his leave, absorbing the news he had given them. Aliasmos was furious. Loghain had sabotaged Ferelden's greatest hope against the Blight. Arlessa Isolde had one of the few whole armies that remained searching for myths and legends. What was wrong with the leaders of the country, that they could destroy every flicker of hope with their pride and their whims, chasing flights of fancy like children chasing butterflies?

"Um, Aliasmos?" Alistair looked nervous, shifting his weight from foot to foot. "I know that I can't promise the men I had hoped when I mentioned we should go to Redcliffe, but, the arl could still prove valuable. If Isolde is serving as regent in his absence, we may be able to speak to her."

"We'll still go to Redcliffe," she answered, aware of the relief that washed over him. "I wasn't mad at you, Alistair, I'm just finding myself out of patience for the so called nobility these days. But if you want to do something, just say so. You don't have to dig around for ways to convince me. Were I you, I'd be eager to see what was happening for myself, as well."

"Well, that's a relief, because I wasn't really sure how to I was going to explain myself once you actually got to Redcliffe and realized Isolde hates my guts." He gave her a crooked smile. "You might try talking to her, though. She's not an altogether unreasonable woman, in most respects."

She raised an eyebrow. "Why would she hate you?"

"Um, that's kind of a long story, and one best saved for another time. Come on. Leliana seems to have gotten the key, and I think we'd better get Morrigan out of here as soon as possible."

The sun was high, and the warmth of the spring afternoon beating down on the makeshift camp nestled in the fields around Lothering. They had decided to set up early, simply killing time until they could sneak back into town and release Sten without crowds of villagers being aware of what they were doing. The smell of roasting meat filled the air as Leliana tended to supper. She seemed perfectly at ease in a camp setting, despite her visibly soft skin and neatly manicured hands, and had taken over the habit of cooking, appalled at Aliasmos and Alistair's lack of skill at that particular chore, which caused Aliasmos to confess that she had once been a stay at home mother raising two children and decided to take herself away from others.

''I take it Ericka is the child you left behind when you came here?'' Aliasmos could only nod at his question ensure she kept a tight lease on her emotions

''I would like to know more about her'' said Alistair as he sat next to Aliasmos under the tree that she was hiding under

''There's not much to say really, she kind of looks like me, she's just over a year old and I abandoned her, when Rayne sent me here'' Aliasmos put her head in her lap and Alistair could hear that she was trying to fight the tears back. He could only show the same compassion she had showed on this night of grieving as he put his arms around her and encouraged her to release all the pain onto his shoulder as the tears she had been fighting back since they first met finally spilled over.

''I have no idea how I'm going to get home even if I can get home and it just makes me feel like I've abandoned her, it's bad enough that her brother killed her father, and now I'm stuck in an unfamiliar world that I've apparently been to before with no way of getting home''

Alistair couldn't find the right words to say to her, due to her hair already loose from it's bun, Alistair begun to slowly stroked her hair and she soon felt much better

''Thank you for that, I didn't realise how much I needed to grieve''

''You did the same for me'' Aliasmos looked him in the eyes and she knew there were some things he wanted to ask her

''whatever you want to ask me go ahead, I can tell there have been things you wanted to ask me since Flemeth dropped her nugget of information of us''.

''I actually want to know what happened with your son, if you feel you can talk about it''

''I don't want to talk about it but I've been bottling this all up since it happened, a friend of mine was injured after what my son, William did to her and I refused to speak to her about what happened''

''So tell me what happened to William'' he almost begged

''Well the short version is I gave birth to a demonic child, when his sister, Ericka was born I tried everything I could to almost make him tranquil if that makes sense'' Alistair nooded in response as he didn't want to distract Aliasmos, ''We were sent to an ancient temple to rebuild the order of people, the only problem was that another sister of mine decided to take up arms against the Helena name and came after my son as she believed tht he could end the Helena line once and for all, he was then tacken to a place that some sort of spell that would have killed a Helena if she step foot on that ground, so Jack who was the father to my children went with a few friends of mine, they returned and told me that William had created a whirlwind of metal shards, Jack tried to stop Will and the whirlwind was filled with his blood, leaving nothing of Jack left''.

''That's ... quite a story'' he replied slightly shocked

''I'm sorry I scared you, I'll leave you...'' Alistair stopped Aliasmos in her tracks as he forced her to sit back down

''You didn't scare me'' he laughed. ''I can see why your grieving so much'' Aliasmos couldn't help but look at Alistair in a new light.

''And yet there are still questions lurking in your mind''

''I do wish you wouldn't read my thoughts''

''I don't need to hear your thoughts to see in your eyes there are still things about me that are a mystery to you and I've never been the sort of person to hide who I am from my friends''

Alistair couldn't help but smile by her words, he looked at her face and he could see that there was a new sense of life in her that he had never see before, ''The only question that comes to mind is how is it possible to give birth to a demonic child?''

''Now that is a question I'm actually trying to work out'' she laughed in a awkward way

''We should get back before Leliana sends out a search party with the price on our heads'' said Alistair as he got to his feet, Aliasmos held out her hands and allowed Alistair to help her up. A moist, cool breeze that promised the coming of another rainstorm as the pair made their way back to camp and they were soon welcomed by the aromas of the feast Leliana was cooking.

Alistair had decided that now was as good a time as any to start the lessons he had promised Aliasmos, pestering her until she took him up on the offer to train, despite her hunger. The sound of swordplay now shattered the quiet of the valley. Aliasmos flinched when the flat of a blade met her back, not from pain, but embarrassment.

Alistair was nothing but patient, though, and more helpful in his instruction than she suspected he realized. "You're overextending. Here." He stepped behind her, slipping his arms around her to cover her hands with his own. "Go through that last move again, slowly."

She did as he asked, feeling awkward and unsure as he followed her motion. Alistair stopped her in mid-swing, his hand dropping to her hip to demonstrate how her waist had twisted with the movement. "There. You see? You're off-balance, and exposing a clean shot at your back that you can't compensate quickly enough to defend." He dropped his arms and moved away. "Your speed is your strength. You need to be using it to its fullest advantage. Closer quarters would work better with your style."

Aliasmos felt her eyes widen. ''This is so frustrating'' shouted Aliasmos

He laughed. "your doing well."

''I can't do this because everything I do is based on instinct I have no idea what I'm doing half the time''

''Despite your so called lack of training you could give some of the templars I trained with a run for their money

She cringed. "I sound horribly bratty right now, don't I?"

He laughed and held up his hand, his index and thumb positioned a short distance away from each other. "Little bit."

"Did I mention it was possible that I would be a horrible student?"

"Strange thing, I kind of expected as much." He twirled his sword in his hand with an easy expertise that she envied and took up his previous stance. "Come on. Again."


	11. Chapter 11 - Confessions

Both of the Wardens felt the blackening pull of the Taint when they reached the road that led out of Lothering. Alistair and Aliasmos started forward, and then hastened to a run when they heard a horse voice crying out for help from beneath the sickly, guttural laughter of the darkspawn. A dwarven merchant was stranded in the road, he and a younger dwarf hiding behind his cart while the monsters closed in on them. Both dwarves were in danger of being trampled by their own panicked horse, which pulled and reared and screamed in fright.

The Grey Wardens ran in without hesitation, leaving the others to follow. The darkspawn felt their approach and left the dwarves, two of them getting shot down by Leliana's arrows before they could react. The fight was brief and vicious, days of much needed rest allowing the party to make short work of the creatures. When the last of them fell, Aliasmos immediately turned to try to calm the wild horse, all too aware of the danger of such an animal, but Alistair had already quieted the beast. He had a firm grip on the reins, speaking nonsense in a slow, soothing tone while the horse trembled beneath his  
gentle touch.

Aliasmos stepped up cautiously, not wanting to cause another panic. "I didn't know you knew how to do that," she said, keeping her voice deliberately soft. It seemed very little that Alistair did these days failed to impress her.

He raised an eyebrow at her, amused. "I was raised in a stable."

"Oh. Right." She turned towards the dwarves, who still cringed behind the cart, apparently wary of coming out of their hiding place just yet. "It's all right. They're dead."

The elder dwarf scrambled to his feet, shaking her hand. "Many thanks, my lady. You and your friends arrived just in the nick of time. Horrid beasts."

Aliasmos smiled. "You're quite welcome, but I would suggest you move on from this area. These are the first of a larger horde."

"So say the rumors. Allow me to introduce myself. Bodahn Feddic, at your service. This is my boy. Say hello to the nice lady, boy."

"Hello, nice lady," the younger said promptly. He was smiling in a bemused fashion, his wide blue eyes regarding them all curiously, without a hint of fear in them.

"If you have need of anything, please, let me know."

"You're a merchant?" Aliasmos asked. "You wouldn't happen to know of a decent horse trader, would you?"

Bodhan's smile faltered somewhat. "None outside of Highever, my lady. The stock's all been bought up by the nobility, readying for civil war. Not a decent horse to be found in all of Ferelden, unless you have a king's ransom at your disposal."

"I feared as much." She turned to Alistair and shrugged. "Well, it was worth asking, anyway. I guess we're stuck on foot."

"Just as well."

The dwarf stepped forward. "Where are you heading, if I might be so bold?"

"Everywhere," Alistair answered, and Aliasmos nodded slowly.

"Why do you ask?"

"Well, you see, my lady, a merchant could make a name for himself right now, provided he was able to reach the places that need reaching. Roads are dangerous, with the darkspawn roaming, and many of my guild have given up and headed for Denerim. But with the proper protection well! Plenty in need of supplies in these dark times, and why shouldn't Bodahn be the one who provides them?"

Aliasmos and Alistair exchanged a puzzled glance. "Are you really asking to come with us?"

"To each other's mutual benefit, of course. In exchange for you and your friends doing what you can to keep me and my boy alive, I'll give you free use of my cart to carry your supplies, and a sizable discount to any of my wares."

"Do you have any idea what you're getting yourself into?" Alistair asked.

"Ah, but what are any of us really getting into? It's time for a man to reflect on who he is, I say. And what I am is a merchant."

"And we're Grey Wardens," Aliasmos said. "Loghain's put a price on our head. I'd think about this, were I you."

"I see." Bodahn did appear to think, if only for a moment. "King Cailan was a good sort, decent to a man of my trade and to Orzammar in general. And now Loghain struts about wearing his crown and claiming that the Grey Wardens killed him. Never one for politics, me, which is why I left Orzammar in the first place, but it doesn't take a lot to wonder why all the Grey Wardens died and Loghain and his army survived, now does it? If you're open to my offer, it still stands."

Aliasmos couldn't pass up an opportunity that would allow them to travel more easily, though her fellow Grey Warden looked unsure still. She grinned at him, nearly bouncing in place in her excitement that things finally seemed to be going their way. "Alistaaaiir..."

He sighed and crossed his arms, but he couldn't quite hide his smile from her. "You're insane. We've covered that, right?" He shook his head and shrugged. "Don't look at me. You're in charge. Pick up all the extras you like. I'm just here to serve as a passable distraction and kill the occasional spider."

The evening was falling, calm and cool and mercifully free of rain. They walked on slowly, the sound of the occasional night bird and creaking of the cart nearly hypnotic in the gentle dusk. Aliasmos forced herself to stop as a part of her soul seemed to cry out in pain was considering calling a halt for the night when they reached the top of the hill they were climbing. Alistair and Leliana ran over to Aliasmos when she landed on her knees quite hard, shaking and shivering for no reason.

''What's wrong?'' asked Leliana

''Something terrible has happened'' said Aliasmos with her eyes welling with tears as she looked at Alistair, he looked around to see if there was something going on only to see something distressing behind Aliasmos. "Maker's blood, what's that?"

Looking out at the landscape behind them. Just over the reach of the trees, an eerie red glow lit the darkening sky, flashing angrily above the treetops against the horizon. For a moment Aliasmos could only stare hopeful that her connection with nature was returning but Leliana gave an agonized sob, covering her hand with her mouth.

"Maker, have mercy on us. It's... it's Lothering."

For a long time, they stared in silent horror, imagining the destruction they had left behind them.

Alistair was the one to break the silence. "Come on, we've got to keep moving. Aliasmos and I can take the rear guard and watch for stragglers, the rest of you move as quickly as you can. We've got to put some more distance between us and the horde before nightfall."

Leliana was weeping too hard to answer. Without a word, Alistair scooped her off her feet and set her in the cart. "Let's go."

Despite his brusque demeanor, he put his arm around Aliasmos waist as they fell to the back of the group, offering his silent support as the black smoke stained the violet sky.

They group were finally too tired to keep going and eventually made camp, Sten took watch while the others lay in theirbedrols and were soon out for the night.

The dragon soared over the crevasse, the light of thousands of torches gleaming against its scales, casting a glow around the beast that gave the reptilian skin an illusion of spectral glory. The darkness above the sea of flame was cold and absolute, a suffocating crush of utter black that made it difficult to breathe. All around her, the darkspawn raised their voices in homage to the beast, wordless cries lifted in what sounded like their own version of twisted joy at the sight.

Aliasmos was pulled in, the Taint thick and swirling in her veins, pulsing in rhythm that filled her with a strange, terrifying longing she couldn't fully identify. The Archdemon roared, and the song continued to hum through her, sweet and intoxicating. As she hovered on the brink of understanding, she could almost distinguish the words of a plea.

Come... come to...

"Als, wake up."

Aliasmos bolted upright in her edrool, shivering despite the sweat that rolled down her back and shoulders. She could remember almost nothing of the nightmare, its horrific images already fading into the recesses of her mind, but she recalled visions of blood and fire. Her stomach turned, the dredges of the awful song of the Archdemon still humming through her in a nauseating rhythm. She sat up with a jolt, her skin dampened with sweat that clutched her hair at the temples, her breath heaving with fear. Alistair jumped back marginally, his hands raised in a calming gesture. "Easy. It's alright you were just having a nightmare."

She shivered, trying to rid herself of the dream. It clung to the edges of her mind like blackened filth, haunting her blood with the sorrowful tune that had beckoned her. In the state between wakefulness and dreams, she could still hear it in the slow rhythm of Alistair's heartbeat, the Taint that coursed through him calling, summoning...

"Aliasmos," he said more sharply, giving her a little shake. "Snap out of it. Concentrate."

The feel of his hand on her shoulder was what she needed to ground her in reality, and with a force of will, she shook off the dream, shuddering all over. She felt dirty. "I'm sorry. It seemed so real."

"Well, it was real, sort of." He crossed his legs to sit down next to her. "You see, part of being a Grey Warden is being able to hear the darkspawn. That's what your dream was. Hearing them. The Archdemon, it... 'talks' to the horde, and we feel it just as they do. That's why we know this is really a Blight."

She studied him, the soft light of dawn playing over his features, and realized what he was saying. "You had the same one?"

He nodded slowly. "We all do, or did, rather. The song calls to us like it does to them, but we have the power to fight it off." He rubbed the back of his neck, staring at the ground. "I was able to wake myself up, but I... heard you."

He wasn't talking about her thrashing around in her sleep, but the song; this incessant tug of blood calling to blood whenever he was near.

Maker, what had Duncan turned her into?

She curled in a ball, trying to shake off the horrifying discovery that she had put her own humanity at risk for the sake of a promise. The Taint was still thrumming too loudly for her to think clearly, but the effects of the nightmare were slowly beginning to diminish, disappearing with the morning light that graced the crowded campsite. Everyone else was still fast asleep.

"It takes a bit, but you learn to block the dreams out." Alistair looked inexplicably guilty. Like Duncan and his wretched secrets were somehow his fault. Aliasmos didn't hold it against Alistair, but if their commander were still here, she couldn't promise she wouldn't have railed at him.

She clutched her hands beneath her upraised knees, trying to hide the way they shook. "Thank you for waking me up."

Alistair sighed, having caught the action. "It's okay, you know. It was scary for me at first, too. I screamed like a girl. Duncan told me later he thought I had one in my room. Not at all embarrassing." He smiled at her soft laugh and shoved himself to his feet, running a hand through his tousled hair.

For the first time, Aliasmos realized he must have jumped straight from his blankets to wake her. He was wearing nothing more than trousers, giving her a full view of the build she had only caught a glimpse of the morning beside the stream. She quickly averted her eyes to keep from gaping at the sight of bare skin and lean, hard muscle across his chest and stomach.

Aliasmos reached up and rubbed her eyes with the palms of her hands, still a bit shaky. "Alistair?" She paused, but she desperately didn't want to be alone with only her thoughts for company, no matter how terrified she was of the strengthening bond between her and her fellow Warden. "Stay with me?"

He glanced behind him, looking across the camp to his own tent, apparently debating. He must not have liked the idea of being alone, either. "Scoot over."

The fog rolled over the camp in a thick, cold blanket of mist, muting the morning sun in a sea of soft grey. Aliasmos woke slowly, still sleepy from a night of broken rest and feeling warm and safe in the cocoon of her blankets and strong arms, guarding her against the chill damp that permeated the world outside. She was lying on her side, her back pressed into the curve of Alistair's body, one of his arms tucked beneath her pillow and the other slung low over her hip. She yawned and closed her eyes rolling over, snuggling closer to him, and breathed a sigh of contentment when he shifted his sleep, his arm tightening around her protectively.

She continued to doze, drifting in and out of sleep while she listened to the sounds of the camp outside. The others were stirring, quiet snatches of conversation floating in through the canvas. She yawned again and opened sleepy eyes, taking a little while to steal a long look at her slumbering companion. There was no denying that Alistair was attractive, with his classic features and strong chin, but she found herself noting little things about him that she hadn't before. A small scar that slashed across his eyebrow that she had never asked about, a scattering of light freckles across his nose and cheeks. With his eyes closed, she saw that his eyelashes were dark despite his lighter hair, and long enough to seem almost girlish. She loved his eyes, loved their warmth and clarity, the way that a simple look from him could make her laugh or send her heart fluttering in her chest. His mouth was soft and well-formed, and she had the sudden urge to kiss him awake, to know what it felt like against hers at least once.

She shook off the idea and sat up, stretching. She had only gotten that far when Leliana suddenly pulled back the tent flap, letting in a flood of light that momentarily stung her eyes. "Aliasmos… I forgot you wanted to speak to me last night. I'm so sorry! I just—" Leliana's gushing apology abruptly cut off when she finally caught sight of the still-sleeping figure, her mouth dropping open slightly in surprise.

"My mother always said that was the best way to catch flies, you know," Aliasmos said dryly. Leliana's mouth snapped shut. Aliasmos hurriedly slid out from under Alistair's arm and moved to push the bard outside, keeping her voice low. "He stayed with me after I had a bad dream."

Leliana's smile was just a bit too smug. "Interesting approach."

"We were just sleeping."

She laughed quietly. "That really is too bad. Alistair could use a good ravishment, I think. Especially if it were to come from you."

"Leliana!"

"Oh come, Aliasmos. He is handsome and kind, and utterly taken with you. Would it be such a terrible thing to enjoy that?"

She had been asking herself the same question far too often lately. "I have a hard enough time keeping things in perspective without the additional complication of picturing Alistair that way."

Leliana snorted, clearly not convinced. "As if you have not done so already. Honestly, Aliasmos, you are usually a better liar than this."

Aliasmos lowered her voice several notches. "Fine. He's gorgeous. Happy now?"

"I'll be happier when you admit your taken by him as well."

Aliasmos fixed her friend with a pointed look. "I'll fetch breakfast then." She ducked back into the tent and fished around until she found her canvas satchel, digging through it in some irritation. Outside, she heard Morrigan screech in outrage and Cerbie bark in reply—apparently the dog had left another dead gift for the witch. She sighed and rolled her eyes, muttering aside to her sleeping companion, "No ravishing today, I suppose."

To her horror, the corner of Alistair's mouth lifted into a smile. "Damn."

Oh, no. No no no no no. She gasped, unconsciously scooting away from him, her heart thudding in her chest. "How long have you been awake?"

He opened his eyes and stretched, rolling onto his back to give her a lazy smile. Lying there with his hair tussled and his eyes heavy with sleep, he looked more appealing than a man had any right to. "Long enough."

For the first time in her life, Aliasmos found herself completely tongue-tied. "I…"

Alistair reached out and caught her arm, slowly pulling her closer. "You what?"

She didn't have the faintest clue what she had been trying to say, and the sensation of being reeled in by his gentle pull wasn't helping her to think at all. She yanked her arm free, deciding that trivializing whatever he heard might allow her to salvage some amount of dignity. "Oh, you know you're good-looking. You tell me so all the time."

"Still, hearing a beautiful woman say so isn't a bad thing to wake up to, I'm curious why you didn't answer her other comment thougt." He reached up, and his thumb ran slowly over her lower lip, making her breath hitch. She was suddenly, acutely aware that she had just woken up and her mouth tasted a bit like dirty dishwater. She did the only thing she could do at that point.

She panicked.

Aliasmos scrambled up, grabbing the whole satchel in an attempt to beat a hasty retreat. "Don't let it get to your head," she snapped, humiliated. "We still have a Blight to contend with."

He just laughed at her retreating back, not phased in the slightest by her abrupt change of mood. "Wow. I've got you on the run now, haven't I?"

She bit back a sigh of pure feminine disappointment. Considering what they had to accomplish together, Alistair was the last person she should allow herself to feel any attraction to, she was well aware that none of her other partners were as attractive as he was.

The rest of the group were busy doing their own thing while Aliasmos and Alistair to eat their breakfast. Aliasmos pulled a second plate of food towards her and began to eat the vegetables on it. Then she took a swig of water and carried on eating. Nothing she did seemed to fill the viod in her stomach as she reached into her bag and pulled two apples, finishingher water and poured some more from the large jug they kept at camp.

"So, what changes after the Joining?" Aliasmos asked Alistair who was sat opposite her, across the fire.

"You mean besides becoming a Grey Warden?"

"You've been one longer than I have and no one has explained that much to me".

He thought for a moment before taking a sip of his drink, finally answering her question. "Hmmm, you know I asked Duncan this once and all I got was 'you'll see'"

"Don't try that line on me, please" she laughed

"Oh, I have other lines for you, trust me". Aliasmos giggled harder at his blush when he came to realise that was more seductive than he intended which caused him to smile in a shy way.

Aliasmos gained control over her laughter so they could continue our conversation. "It's not that Duncan wanted to keep it a secret. It's just that the Grey Warden's don't discuss this kind of stuff. It's not a very pleasant topic".

Aliasmos moved around the fire and sat next to him, hearing the stumble in his sentence as she took a seat next to him

"The first I noticed was the increased appetite. I used to raid the castle larder. I thought I was starving. I'd slurp down every meal like it was my last. When I looked up the Grey Warden's would just stare, then burst into laughter, tears streaming down their faces" he laughed.

Aliasmos could easily imagine the sight and that's what made her laughter increase.

"I haven't felt anything like that" "Really, because I was watching you wolf down food and thought 'oh, it's a good thing she gets a lot of exercise'" "What can I say? I'm a growing girl" "I'll say. Ugh…I didn't mean it like that. Heh. Don't hit me, I bruise easily!".

Aliasmos looked over at him and smiled slightly. He was right, she did eat a lot. But she wasn't going to hit him over his comment.

"Oh…and then there are the nightmares. Duncan told me it has something to do with how we sense the darkspawn. We tap into their 'group mind'. And when we sleep…it's even worse. You can block it out after a while. It's supposed to be worse for those that join in a Blight. How's it for you?".

Aliasmos shuddered as she recalled the nightmare that she had only yesterday…and pretty much every day since her Joining. "Yes…nightmares. I know what you mean" she replied as the sarcasim poured from her lips

"It's rare that people have hardly any trouble with them, but some get them more. They're just more sensitive, I suppose".

Aliasmos had always been extremely sensitive with things like that. But, at least that wasn't a bad thing in this case.

"We all end up the same, however. When the nightmares get so much worse that's when a Grey Warden knows their time has come"

"Their time has come?" she asked, almost afraid of what he was going to say next.

"Oh yeah, we didn't have time to tell you that part. Well, in addition to all the wonderful perks of being a Grey Warden. We have thrity years to live, give or take a few years".

Aliasmos looked at her feet and brushed her fingers through the grass beside her. ''So, the oldest I could be is fifty-two''she thought to herself.

"The taint…it's a death sentence. Your body won't be able to take it after that long. When their time comes, most Grey Warden's go to Orzammar and die in battle rather than…waiting. It's tradition, you see"

"I can understand that… well I respect that"

"And you wondered why we kept the Joining a secret from the new recruits? Well, there you have it"

"I never wondered that. I understand"

"You know, Duncan…he started having the nightmares again. He told me, in private that it wouldn't be long before he went to Orzammar himself. I guess he got what he wanted. I just wish it had been worthy of him".

Aliasmos noted the change in his voice and she stared intently at him but he kept his eyes on the fire.

"He will be remembered, Alistair. As will the others"

"I know. Ending the Blight should make this all worth while right?".

She moved closer but still he wouldn't look at Aliasmos. His fellow warden knelt beside him and threw her arms around him, burying her fingers into his hair and resting her cheek on the top of his head. Aliasmos hadn't realised that she had been pushing against him and he fell sideways. Aliasmos landed on top of him and she felt his arms wrap around her protectively. Her breathing increased as both of their cheeks flamed "I'm sorry, Alistair" she mutteresd before pulling herself up.

"It…is alright. I'm going to have a bath…in cold water" he laughed nervously. Aliasmos couldn't help but watch as he pushed himself up and walked to the small round creek with the mountain walls on three quarters of its sides. She couldn't help but watch as he pulled off his armour, then his shirt and splashed the water over his face and torso. Aliasmos stood up and walked over to him. He jumped as she placed a hand on his back "Sorry!" she cried as he spun round and fell into the water.

Aliasmos offered him a hand which he took. But he didn't use it to get himself out…he pulled Aliasmos in, as well. She re-surfaced swearing, spluttering and running her hands through her shoulder lengthed hair, laughing as she did. Aliasmos heard his loud laughter and she turned and splashed him with the water.

"You little bloody cheater!" she laughed as she dodged his lunge and he crashed into the water. Aliasmos doubled over with laughter but she felt his hand on my ankle, pulling sharply. Aliasmos fell into the water once again but this time she swam to the deepest part of the water before re-surfacing. He followed her and as he began to tread water in front of his fellow warden, Aliasmos jumped forward and they both fell deep into the water. The pair re-surfaced together, both laughing hysterically. Aliasmos quietened as she noticed his arms still around her waist while her hands rested confortable on his chest. Aliasmos could feel the hammering of his heart in his chest and hers under my own skin. He was the first to pull away and their playful mood disappeared.

Aliasmos felt the desire creep through her veins and she swam towards him but he retreated to the edge of the pool, his back resting against the smooth edges of the perfectly sculpted rock. "I shouldn't invade your personal space like that. I'm sorry, Aliasmos"

"You don't need to be sorry, Alistair. You can do it again if you wish it was fun".

He opened and closed his mouth then closed his eyes. "I'll take that as a no then" Aliasmos said softly, before she swam out of the pool and dragged herslef to her tent in order to dried off, tied up her hair and get dressed before she headed back into camp.

Aliasmos left her book next to the fire and she noticed Alistair laying quietly on the bedroll. She didn't dare move closer, in order to gave him his own space and stayed by herself at the opposite end of the fire, watching the rise and fall of his chest, before finally laying down on a bedroll and burying her face into the pillow, hiding her disappointed face from view.

The next day the field they discovered was crowded with refugees sheltering under tents and blankets while peddlers took advantage of the unexpected crowd and moved among them, trying to hawk their wares. It was still afternoon, but Aliasmos saw the looks of longing on her companions faces at the sight, more than one pair of eyes darting her way, as though hoping she would call for a halt. The location would certainly have been ideal. The field spread at the foot of a cliff, bordered on the eastern edge by the forest. The river cut through the trees, providing a fresh water supply, as well. She dropped back beside Alistair, who lingered behind the rest of the group, keeping a careful watch for approaching bands of darkspawn. "What do you think?"

"About what?"

She gave him a look of mock exasperation. "About the fact that I might have a mutiny on my hands if I push us to keep going much longer."

He laughed beneath his breath. "Oh, that." He winced, his hand going to his injured arm. With the darkspawn so close behind them, the past two days had been a whirlwind of chaos and surprise attacks. They had barely slept at all, pushing to stay ahead of the horde. Though none of the injuries they sustained were serious, they were numerous, sapping the strength and spirit of everyone until they trudged on in complete silence, too weary to even snap at each other.

There was no use denying it. They were limping for the shelter of Redcliffe, as fast as they could.

"I haven't felt anything since yesterday afternoon," Alistair answered, careful to keep his voice too low for the others to hear. "What about you?"

"Longer. I think the horde moved on in another direction." said Aliasmos as she closed her eys to see throught the eys of a darkspawn

"That's not exactly a comforting thought, you realize."

"But it still means they're not behind us anymore. If we can't sense them, they can't sense us."

He glanced at the people ahead of them. Leliana's head was hanging, Morrigan seemed to be leaning on her staff more than usual. In fact, the only one who seemed to be in high spirits was Bodahn, who whistled happily as he studied the shiftless gathering of people in the distance.

Alistair shrugged. "We could certainly use a half a day's rest, but Redcliffe isn't much further. If we keep on until dark,we might reach it tomorrow."

"Not worth it. Oy!" Aliasmos called. "Pull it over! We're camping here."

The sigh of relief was audible from everyone but Sten, who frowned. "There are many hours yet until nightfall. Is this delay needful?"

"Yes," Aliasmos answered while Alistair jogged ahead to help Bodahn with the cart. She crossed her arms, examining the qunari with a critical eye. "You were in that cage for weeks, and we've barely had time to breathe since we left Lothering. Are you all right?"

"You are concerned." Aliasmos thought there may have been a note of surprise there, but with Sten, it was nearly impossible to tell. "No need. I am fit enough to fight."

"As you've already proven more than once. But, frankly, if you collapse on the road, no one here's going to carry you. Indulge me."

He grunted in disapproval, but moved off into the field with the others.

They chose a site to camp well away from the other people, at the edge of the trees. The people in the field watched them curiously, but none dared approach such a heavily armed group of travelers. After camp was set up, Aliasmos forced herself to stay on her feet long enough to try and cheer her demoralized party while Morrigan did what she could for their injuries, exchanging pleasantries and asking questions until Morrigan finally snapped at her to go take her rest before she had to tend to her, as well.

Too tired to argue, Aliasmos dug her book of shodows out of er side bag along with a quill and flopped down beside Alistair, who was fumbling with a bandage. He had taken a brutal hit the previous morning during their last encounter with the darkspawn. Aliasmos suspected it was worse than he was letting on, given the amount of blood that soaked the discarded dressing on the ground. With a sigh, she batted his hands out of the way and unraveled what he had already done, raising her eyebrows at the sight of the long, grisly gash that covered the length of his forearm. "Alistair, you should have let me look at this before now."

"I've had worse."

"Uh-huh. And did you leave those untended, as well? Let me fetch my herbs."

Morrigan stopped her on the way back. "'Tis needful for us to replenish our healing herbs. As I have more experience than you in these matters, it is probably best that I go seek what we require."

"Are you sure you're up to it?"

"'Twould do me well to escape the stink of this camp for a time, I think."

Aliasmos shrugged. "If you prefer."

With a curt nod, Morrigan raised her arms. A shimmer of light enveloped her form. When it vanished, a raven stood in her place. It glanced at Aliasmos with wide, yellow eyes before it flew away with one long, relieved cry.

"Andraste's flaming sword, she's a shape shifter!" Alistair had scrambled to his feet, backing up a few paces to put more distance between himself and the witch. He glanced around, apparently put out that he was the only one reacting so strongly to this new knowledge. "Hello? I'm I the only one who didn't know she was a shape shifter?"

Aliasmos lightly smacked his uninjured arm without looking up from her work. "Stop it. She's proven to be a powerful caster and experienced herbalist. We need her help."

"We also apparently need a swift kick in the head, but you don't see me going around asking for one."

"Does she really bother you that much?"

"Yes. Yes, she does." When Aliasmos glanced up, he sighed. "But... I'm not going to turn her in, if that's what you're worried about."

She finished her work in silence. When she was done, Alistair bent his arm experimentally. "Thank you."

"You're welcome," she said, picking her book up again.

She saw Alistair shake his head, a small smile on his face. "I've never met anyone who reads as much as you."

"My mother always loved books and we would often read the same book at the same time and just talk about it for hours, you can learn so much from books, like the powers of various witches in tales''

"Oho! Going for the throat and attacking my ignorance. Nice try, but I'm already too aware of it for you to bother." He smiled, but it was soon brocken when Aliasmos turned a page in her book to see a drawing of the family she had made for herself but was now brocken.

Long after the others were sleeping, Alistair sat with her across the fire, answering her broken conversation with murmured responses.

"You should get some sleep," she ventured at length, her voice still raw and hoarse. She knew she wouldn't find any rest tonight, and saw no reason for him to miss out, as well.

He gave her a tired, weak smile. "This thing we're doing? One benefit is the lack of commanding officers. I'll sleep tomorrow. Or today, rather." He got up, moving to drape a blanket around her shoulders against the cool of the evening before taking the spot beside her.

"You… you didn't lose family as well, did you?"

He hesitated at that, something unknown flickering in his eyes as he debated how to answer. "No," he said at last, and then sighed, speaking softly. "I never had any family to speak of."

"None?"

He shook his head. "I'm a bastard. And before you make any smart remarks, I mean the fatherless kind." He kept his eyes on the campfire, unaccustomed to providing such honest answers to her questions. "My mother was a servant at Redcliffe Castle who died giving birth to me. My father… he was a noble, and one who couldn't be bothered with an illegitimate son who might compete with his real children for a share of his holding." She had long suspected as much, but didn't say so out loud. "Arl Eamon put a roof over my head when my mother passed, but I was never anything more than a boy who slept in his stable. Still, he took me into fosterage and saw to it that I was educated, when I was old enough."

"That was kind of him." The only reason she could think of for an arl to take a serving girl's infant son into his care was because the boy was the result of a youthful indiscretion. It would also explain why he was sent away as soon as he was old  
enough. No wife wanted the proof of her husband's infidelity lingering in her home.

"It took me many years to realize that. He's a good man. At the time, though, I was too angry to see that my life could have been much worse. The arl married a woman from Orlais, and she was furious at the rumors that pegged me as Eamon's son." He glanced back at her with a wry smile, as if to tell her he knew exactly what kind of conclusions she had drawn. "She was the one who insisted that I be sent to the Chantry. I was… bitter, to say the least."

"You were a child."

"And raised by dogs," he said with a smirk, but the humor was strained and fell flat. "Or at least I acted like I was. Arl Eamon tried to visit me there a few times, but I refused to see him." He sighed. "So no, I never had any family. The closest I ever came to one was with the Grey Wardens."

She tugged the blanket more securely around her, suddenly full of what few thoughts she had of Duncan. "I'm sorry you lost them."

"Duncan knew the odds of us all pulling through," he said, his tone slightly stiffer than it had been. It was still hard for him to talk about, she supposed. "All the same, I'd like to build a memorial for him, if we manage to survive this. From what little he told me, his family left Ferelden for Orlais when he was still very young, and his parents were both killed early in his life. He wouldn't remember any distant relations here."

"Where was he from originally?"

"Highever."

Aliasmos looked at him. "Really?"

Alistair nodded. "I'll go there, I think, when this is done. I've never been there before. Well, I've never really been anywhere before."

''I want to see this world as well''

Alistair seemed to have sensed her shift in mood, and either out of compassion or the desire to move the talk away from him, he said quietly, "Tell me about your world."

She wavered, unsure, but the forest and fields were suffocatingly quiet and there was nothing else but her grief, dark and looming as an approaching storm, and so she did.

She paused often, overly aware that the floodgate could rapidly become rambling, but Alistair apparently had the ability to be an excellent listener on the rare occasions when he wasn't talking, and gently prodded her with questions until her eyes were drooping with a heavier exhaustion than she had ever known.

"Get some sleep," he said at last, getting up to head to his own blankets. He stretched, yawning. "I think we'll have to bully the dwarf into letting us sleep in the back of the cart so that we don't hold up the group tomorrow."

Aliasmos nodded her agreement, too tired to answer

He was quiet for a little while, thinking. "When I was a boy," he said slowly, "I had an amulet with the symbol of Andraste on it that had belonged to my mother. I remember when Arlessa Isolde told me I would be leaving, I threw it against the wall in a fit of fury and it shattered. Stupid, stupid thing to do." He looked at her, his light eyes filled with sympathy.

The day was bright with spring, the scent of flowers lingering on a cool, refreshing breeze that blew in off of the lake. Redcliffe was visible from where they had stopped, a charming collection of buildings and round houses scattered along the cliffs like tiny miniatures nestled an earthy blanket of red. Aliasmos leaned forward, gripping her hands around the back of the ancient stone wall she was sitting on to steady herself as she looked around eagerly, happy to be free of the dark, tangled forests.

"This is wonderful," she said to Alistair, who was perched on the wall right beside her as he finished his lunch. "You grew up here? It's beautiful."

"Yes. Stable filth and Arlessa Isolde. It was a real treat."

She heaved a sigh and rolled her eyes at him. "You have no sense of artistic romance at all, do you?"

"Hey, I'll have you know I'm a hopeless romantic. You try waxing poetic about the smell of dead fish lingering over everything."

"But living on the lake had to make it worth it. Have you ever seen anything so impossibly blue?"

He smiled to himself—a small, secretive smile that she didn't recognize. "Maybe once." She waited, but he wasn't going to say anything more, apparently, dusting off his hands before he straightened and hopped down off the wall. "The others are ready to go. We should get moving," he said, reaching up to lift her down. Aliasmos had figured out some time ago that this sort of everyday chivalry was just ingrained in Alistair, arguing against it was useless, and she didn't mind, anyway. "Listen, before we go, can I talk to you for a minute? There's… something I probably should have brought up sooner."

"Sure."

He looked at the rest of the group, uneasy. "Um. Alone?"

She raised an eyebrow at him but didn't ask, instead turning towards Leliana, who was waiting for them on the road while the others started down the hill. "Go on ahead! We'll catch up!"

Leliana gave her a smile entirely too sly for her tastes before moving on to the front of the group, leading them down the dusty path that would eventually reach the village. Aliasmos barely managed to resist rolling her eyes again and turned back to Alistair. "So what's the matter?"

He looked distinctly uncomfortable. "Well. Here's the thing, you remember how I told you that Arl Eamon raised me? I kind of… let you believe…" He sighed, shoving a hand through his hair. "I know what it looks like, but you're wrong. Arl Eamon isn't my father."

"He's not?" She was brought up short, both by the declaration and the fact he was being so candid about her assumptions. "I thought you said the arlessa—"

"Oh, she hates me, sure enough. It was the gossip she couldn't stand, and she wasn't going to let something as absurd as the truth stand in the way of that. No, the arl took me in as a favor. And the reason he did that was because…" he took a deep breath, as if to steady himself, "my father was King Maric. Calian was my half-brother."

It took a full ten seconds for the words to sink in, and when they did, Aliasmos couldn't have held back her exclamation of incredulity even if she wanted to. "Wait—you're a sodding Theirin?" He winced, dropping his eyes. She remembered thinking that Alistair looked familiar to her when she had first met him, and she nearly smacked a hand to her forehead in annoyance at her own stupidity. He looked like Cailan. His hair and eyes were darker, and Cailan carried the subtle elegance of royalty while Alistair bore the unpolished look of a soldier, but the resemblance was so obvious she couldn't believe she  
hadn't seen it sooner. "Oh for Andraste's sake, Alistair!"

"I would have told you sooner, but it never really meant anything to me." The words were hurried, as if he thought hearing them faster would make her less angry with him. "I was inconvenient, a possible threat to Cailan's rule, and so they kept me a secret."

"That was before! Alistair, you have to know the implications here. Cailan's dead."

Apparently, he didn't know the implications. She had to remind herself that he had been raised a commoner, and wasn't trained to immediately register the intrigue involved. He just looked at her for a long time before understanding lit his eyes and rapidly turned into horror. "No! No, no, no. No one else knows about me, and I intend to keep it that way. I hold no illusions about my status, Aliasmos. It's always been made very clear to me that I'm a commoner, and now a Grey Warden, and in no way in line for the throne. And that's fine by me," he added quickly. "No, if there's an heir to be found, it's Arl Eamon himself. He's not of royal blood, but he was Cailan's uncle, and more importantly, very popular with the people."

Alistair was looking at her with something close to pleading in his eyes, unnerved by her silence. "I've never told anyone else before. I… I didn't want you to know for as long as possible." His gaze dropped back to the dirt. "I'm sorry."

He looked so miserable that she almost wished she hadn't snapped at him. She deliberately softened her tone. "Alistair, I don't pretend to understand… any of this. But, why did you keep it from me? Didn't you trust me?"

"Of course I did! I just…" He sighed, gazing at the castle in the distance. "All my life, I've either been ridiculed or coddled because of my bloodline. When I went to the Chantry, the orphans saw the signs of nobility in me and thought I put on airs. The nobles recognized me for a bastard and… well, you can probably imagine how that went. I guess I kind of liked the idea of you not knowing. It was nice, for a little while, to have someone who might like me for who I was."

She wasn't entirely certain how to respond that. "What changed your mind?"

"It'll probably come up. I didn't want you to hear about it from someone in there." He nodded towards the castle. "I'm a well-kept secret, but Redcliffe knows. So did Duncan. He kept me out of the fighting because if it."

But it hadn't been Duncan who had decided that Alistair would stay behind. She remembered Cailan's expression when he insisted that Alistair join her in the tower. The family that ruled Redcliffe hadn't kept their secret well enough, it seemed. She only wished she knew what it meant. All she was sure of was that she didn't want to be the one who had to explain to her clearly unhappy friend that, right now, he was Cailan's only living heir.

He sighed again, and she realized she had been quiet for too long. "Anyway, that's it. That's all I had to tell you."

"You're sure?" she asked, with her arms crossed in a playfully annoyed fashion and his eyes lightened a bit at the teasing tone. It took so little to make him happy. "You don't have any other surprises waiting for me?"

He smiled, relieved. "Other than a mild obsession with my hair and an unholy love for fine cheeses, no. Just the… just the prince thing. So, if you could just keep pretending I'm some nobody you got stuck with who was too lucky to die with the Grey Wardens, that would be good."

''As you wish your Majesty''

Alistair could help but lower his head and mutter ''I'm going to regreat this'' he wondered off and Aliasmos couldn't help laugh at her teases


	12. Chapter 12 - Danger at Redcliffe

It was only about an hour later when the smell hit them. It started out nearly undetectable, a hint of old decay lingering beneath the breeze, like a small animal had crawled into a hole and died nearby. As they continued, though, the odor got stronger, until a particularly ripe waft of rot reached Aliasmos and forced her to stop, covering her nose with the back of her hand. "Maker's breath, what is that stench?"

"I warned you about the fish thi—" Alistair's remark was cut short and he coughed. "Ugh. That I don't remember."

"It is a warm day, do the people of Redcliffe dump their garbage into the lake?" Leliana asked, clearly fighting to keep her face from curling up into a grimace.

"No, the lake's their livelihood. And it doesn't smell like garbage. It almost smells like—" His eyes widened in horror.

"A decaying battlefield," Sten finished when Alistair didn't.

Alistair gave Aliasmos one wild-eyed look and broke into a run. She swore beneath her breath and chased after him, both sprinting in the direction of the town.

Aliasmos was nearly sobbing for breath by the time they reached the small stone bridge that led into town, the image of what they had left behind in Lothering flashing through her mind despite her repeated attempts to keep it at bay. If their delay had allowed the darkspawn horde to reach Redcliffe before they even had a chance to warn them, she wouldn't be able to forgive herself.

She almost collapsed in relief at the sight of a young man keeping guard over the bridge, looking well and whole. He spotted them at the same time, running out to meet them with an eagerness that made the short-lived relief quiver in her gut. "You! I thought I saw travelers coming down the road! Have you come to help us?"

"What—" Aliasmos stopped and swallowed, trying to catch her breath. Beside her, Alistair was doing the same. "What help? What's going on here?"

The young man's face fell into lines of despair. "You don't know? Hasn't anyone out there heard?"

"We could hear, if you'd tell us." Alistair's fear was making him sharp. He was bent over with his hands on his knees, trying to wrestle himself back under control.

Aliasmos decided it would be better if she did the talking for them until he could pull himself together. "What's happening? Has this got anything to do with the arl falling ill?"

"He could be dead for all we know! No one's heard from the castle in days. Redcliffe is under siege every night, evil creatures come out of the castle and attack us until dawn. Everyone's been fighting, and… dying. We've no army to defend us, no arl and no king to send us help. So many are dead."

Alistair straightened. "Hold on, what's this evil that's attacking you?"

"We don't know. No one does. I should take you to Bann Teagan. He's the only thing that's holding us together."

Alistair looked surprised. "Arl Eamon's brother? He's here?"

"Yes. I'll take you to him. It isn't far."

Redcliffe gave every feel of a small town readying itself for war. People filled the streets, doing what they could to ready the sparse defenses. Handfuls of civilians, looking awkward and uncomfortable in borrowed armor, crowded the yard of the chantry, taking hastily delivered lessons in archery and swordplay while what handful of soldiers the town boasted looked anxiously at the sky, wondering if they had any hope of making progress before darkness fell.

The chantry itself was spilling over with those who couldn't assist in the coming battle—women and children and those who had seen too many winters to be of much use in combat. Everywhere Aliasmos looked, she saw grief. Children surrounding the overworked sisters of the Chantry, asking after missing parents—women who tried to comfort children who shed tears of fear, not understanding what was happening to them.

Bann Teagan stood in the middle of all of it, offering what comfort he could to the populace as soldiers ran in and out, carrying his orders to the leaders of the militia. He glanced up when they entered, a look of faint relief on his face to see people who obviously weren't seeking shelter. "It's… Thomas, isn't it? Who are these people with you?" Teagan's eyes took in the armor and weapons at a glance. "Not simple travelers, obviously."

"No, my lord. They just arrived, and I thought you would want to see them."

"Well done, Thomas. You may return to your post." He offered Aliasmos and her friends a bow, the practice of courtly grace so deeply fixed in him that he kept his manners despite his obvious exhaustion. "Welcome, friends. My name is Teagan, Bann of Rainesfere, brother to the arl."

"I remember you, Bann Teagan." Alistair stepped forward, a flicker of honest friendliness in his eyes as he offered the man a small smile. "Though the last time I saw you I was a lot younger and… covered in mud."

"Covered in mud?" Teagan blinked for a few moments before recognition set in. "Alistair? It is you, isn't it? You're alive!"

Alistair gave him a full smile now, pleased that he was remembered. "Still alive, yes, though I'm just as surprised about that as you are, believe me."

"Indeed." For a moment, Teagan's weariness was forgotten as a gleam of anger lit his features. "Loghain would have us believe that all the Grey Wardens died alongside my nephew at Ostagar, among other things."

"What has Loghain been saying?" Aliasmos asked, suddenly realizing that Bann Teagan would have had access to the talk occurring in court circles—disputes and news that the common folk of Ferelden had no way of hearing, save through rumor.

Teagan glanced at her, curious. "The official story is that Loghain pulled out his men in order to save them. That Cailan risked the entire nation's safety in the name of glory. Loghain calls the Grey Wardens traitors, murderers of the king. I don't believe it. It is an act of a desperate man." He regarded her seriously, his eyes wandering over her with a professional wondering she found somewhat unsettling. "Forgive me, my lady, but have we met before? You seem strangely familiar to me."

She might have known this would happen especially with her twin sister staue in the chantryes claiming to be that of Andraste. She simply had been so preoccupied with everything else going on, she hadn't had a moment to worry about recognition. "I'm sorry—you must be mistaken. I'm a Grey Warden."

"My apologies, then. I could have sworn I'd seen you somewhere before."

"What is happening at the castle?" she asked, just as interested in getting the focus away from her as she was about what may have been behind the attacks.

Teagan glanced at the doors as if he could see the castle from there, his eyes troubled. "I don't know. The castle is closed to us. The gates are barred—no guards patrol the walls, and no one has responded to my shouts. I came here when I heard the news that my brother was ill, and found myself locked out, with no way of knowing his fate. Then the attacks started a few nights ago. Evil… things surge from the castle. We drove them back, but many perished during the assault. They come again with every eve, and in greater numbers. Tonight will assuredly be the worst yet, and we are at the end of our resources."

"What manner of creatures are you seeing?" Morrigan asked suddenly, drawing everyone's attention. She had been exceptionally quiet all day, lost in thought.

"Some would call them the walking dead," Teagan answered, grimly studying the witch. "Corpses reanimated, with an insatiable hunger for human flesh. Alistair, I know that it is a grave thing that I ask, but we need help. Our knights are spread across Ferelden on this quest of Isolde's, and I've few men to take up the defenses."

Alistair was taken completely off guard by the request. "It isn't just up to me." He glanced at Aliasmos. "But… I'll offer what help I can. I can't speak for the others."

"Of course we'll help," Aliasmos said before the others could object. She was watching Morrigan. "Alistair, talk to Bann Teagan and figure out what has to be done. We'll go look around and see if we can't improve their chances a little."

His eyes thanked her.

"Why are we helping these people?" the witch asked the moment they stepped outside. "We owe them nothing."

"And they don't owe us anything, either. That's kind of the point. Forget that, for now. What do you know that we don't?"

"That the man in there is a fool if he thinks a group of five will have any hope of saving this town?"

"Don't underestimate Alistair. He knows war—and so does Sten. Intelligent as Teagan undoubtedly is, I don't think he's ever had to face anything like this before. Their assistance can only improve matters."

"That much is obvious," Sten said.

Aliasmos ignored him. "I'm talking about that question in there. You wandered through Lothering without a second glance at what was happening there. What's different?"

Morrigan crossed her arms, and at first Aliasmos thought she wasn't going to answer. Then, reluctantly, she said, "There is magic at work here."

''I can feel it as well but what kind of magic?"

"What is it you believe me to be, some tool to read the different auras clashing in this area? I know not. I can only tell you that the Veil is thin, likely unwittingly torn by an ambitious mage who reached beyond his boundaries, seeking forbidden power. We would be better served escaping it, before we find ourselves caught in the same net he in which he struggles."

Aliasmos sighed. "We can't. Teagan obviously remembers Alistair fondly, which means he's got a very good chance of getting in to speak to the arl. When you're asking for something as complicated as an army, it usually helps to have the person indebted to you in some way."

Sten snorted. "Politics."

She shrugged. "It usually is."

"We have no time for these games. Our only concern is the Blight."

Aliasmos heaved a sigh, scowling at him. "And how did you think we were going to fight it, Sten? With the five of us, a dog, and whatever plan comes to mind? We need men, and the means to supply them. That requires compromise and calling in debts. Building up a few more people who owe us is the only way we have any hope of doing this."

Aliasmos breathed deeply, stretching her arms over her head as she looked down at the town stretched out below her. The militia dotted the square, looking like tiny toy soldiers from this vantage. The remaining civilians darted between the armed men, making their way to the chantry and, hopefully, to safety. There were only two hours left before sunset, and Aliasmos could practically see the dark cloud of fear that began to settle over the scene as the night grew nearer.

She shook her head and went about sharpening her already razor-edged sword, keeping her hands busy to avoid thinking too much about the odds they were facing. She was sitting on the boarded walkway behind the tavern, enjoying a few moments of stolen solitude. Leliana had gone to the chantry to pray before he found a way onto the roof. Alistair and Sten were helping the remaining few knights in Redcliffe haul barrels of oil to the hill. She had no idea where Morrigan had disappeared to, but as long as she wasn't with the others, she didn't dwell on it. Sten had already proven that he would cooperate, even if he disagreed with the decisions that she made. He was a soldier, through and through, born to duty and obedience. Alistair and Morrigan were a different matter entirely. Particularly since the former seemed to take perverse pleasure in making sure the witch hated him as much as humanly possible.

At the thought of Alistair, she scrubbed the stone a little too forcefully along the edge of the blade, leaving a long scratch in its wake, and swore at her carelessness.

Aliasmos was currently convinced that Gaia was still in the world, but that she had an insatiable love for irony. The daughter of nature and of legend, paired with the last of the Theirin line.

There had to be divine aid behind it—someone had to be getting a laugh out of the situation.

She could understand Alistair's desire not to announce his heritage to the world, especially considering the way his half-brother's reign had ended, but she was equally certain it should have come up before this. She remembered thinking that for all the time they spent together, she still didn't know him very well. She might begin to, she thought sulkily, if he ever decided to tell her anything.

If she had been moody upon reaching Redcliffe, she was positively surly now. The blacksmith who refused to aid the militia because he was busy drinking himself blind, the girl in the chantry who could find no one willing to help her find her lost little brother, Morrigan's disdain for all of them, Aliasmos had heard nothing but a stream of excuses since entering the town. Everyone had a justification for not helping the handful that would fight, and likely die, trying to protect them. They locked themselves away with only their fear for company, content to let someone else carry the burden.

Like everything else seemed to these days, it was falling to her. She had already done all she could to ready the town to defend itself. All she could do now was wait and hope that it was enough.

She had abandoned tending to her weapons and was amusing herself by throwing a stick for Cerbie to fetch when Alistair found her there a short time later, just as the light was beginning to darken. Without speaking, he sat down beside her, surveying the scene below.

"They look ready," he said after a moment.

Aliasmos threw the stick again and watched Cerbi dash off happily. "They look frightened."

He turned his attention to her, frowning slightly. "You did a good thing down there, Aliasmos."

"Let's hope so. I just hope I don't get them all killed."

"They have a chance, now. They didn't before." He looked away, and Aliasmos thought he seemed nervous. "I was watching you today, working so hard to help a lot of people you don't even know. I guess I just wanted to say—"

He was interrupted by the return of Cerbie, who shoved himself between them to deposit the stick on Aliasmos' lap. Aliasmos pushed the dog aside, a little irritated at the interruption. "What?"

"I was saying—" But he was cut off again by Cerbie's bark, the dog's tail wagging frantically as he waited for someone to continue the game. Alistair scowled and took the stick from her. "You want it? Want the stick, boy? Here, fetch!" He lobbed it down into the town square below. With a happy bark, Cerbie galloped around the side of the tavern, presumably to take the long road back down into town.

Aliasmos glared at Alistair, though she was trying hard not to laugh. "Stop picking on my dog."

"He seems happy. And the moment's ruined, anyway." At least that's what she thought he said. The second part was such a low grumble she couldn't be sure. "We should probably follow him down and collect the others. It'll be dark soon."

"Where did Morrigan disappear to, anyway?" she asked as he helped her to her feet.

"The tavern. I tried to tell her they probably didn't serve goat's blood, but…" He finished with a shrug.

"Alistair."

"What? It was a sincere enough warning. Just trying to be charitable."

"How is it that no one has strangled you yet?"

He laughed. "You would do violence? Upon me? I am shocked and dismayed. The dogs would never have threatened me that way, you know."

She shook her head, smiling, and started for the hill. Alistair paused for a moment, looking quizzically down at the town. "Aliasmos?"

"Hm?"

"What is it with you and heights?"

''Oh I didn't tell you I was raised by trees who talked, my tree house was amazing and I would always wake in a new place'' she smiled

''Sounds better than being rised by dogs''

The night closed in around them, the darkness settling into velvety black outside the glare of the flames that danced along the base of the hill. The heat from the fiery barrier was intense enough to sear her lungs, sweat pouring down her back and between her breasts as she fought. She didn't know how Alistair could stand to be so close, couldn't remember how many times she had ordered him back, but he continued to ignore her, meeting every new wave of enemies at the front of the line. The  
smell of burning, rotting flesh was thick enough to make her gag, but the numbers of the undead were overwhelming, they didn't dare douse the flames. The corpses seemed not even to feel the effects, charging toward the knights with their wasted skin blistered and smoldering, hanging off their bones in great, blackened gouts as they clawed and shrieked and howled.

"The chantry! They're coming up from the lake!"

She wasn't even sure who yelled the warning before she was running, shouting at a nearby knight to hold the line as she sprinted for the town, her companions running behind her. The night air away from the blaze hit her like a blast, bringing some relief to the burning in her muscles as she shivered. The foot of the hill revealed what remained of the militia, fighting off dizzying numbers of the gruesome enemy, desperately throwing themselves in harm's way to keep them from the chantry building. Alistair paused only long enough to brace his foot on one last half full barrel of oil at the foot of the hill and shove it over, spilling its contents across the ground. "Morrigan!"

A jet of flame, another barrier was in place, and Aliasmos threw herself into the chaos.

A certain kind of peace comes with being too exhausted to even think, the world narrowed to dodge and duck and strike without room for panic or fear. Through the night, she fought, catching only glimpses of her companions in the whirlwind of blood, death and fire.

Dawn came without warning, only the cheer of the ragged militia piercing her foggy mind before she realized that it was over. She could only stand there, too tired to even fall to the ground, her body aching in places she didn't even know she had as she moved to dazedly put her weapons away, wondering at the improbability of it all. It was that moment that she realized just how completely she had been expecting to die in the course of the night, and the knowledge that she was still alive made her hands shake with unexpected relief, nearly giddy.

Alistair staggered over to her, as filthy and exhausted as she was. "Hey," he said, too tired to elaborate.

"Hey." For a heartbeat of silence, they just looked at each other before Aliasmos threw herself into his arms, holding him as tightly as she could just to assure herself they were both really alive. He was too startled to react at first, but then she heard him laugh softly, the sound reverberating through him as his arms came around her, and she thought she felt the ghost of a kiss on the top of her head.

"I know, right?"

They slept for only four hours before Aliasmos was being shaken awake. Her head felt heavy, like it had been stuffed with wet cotton that effectively muffled anything resembling a coherent thought. Even as exhausted as she was, she hadn't slept well at all, unaccustomed to the crowded chantry and all the noise such a crowd brought with it. She was a little envious of Alistair, who appeared to be able to block everything else out and collapse on his pallet, not stirring even once until they were summoned.

"Aliasmos," said Leliana, giving her shoulder another shake when she didn't respond right away. Aliasmos barely resisted the urge to bat her hand away. "Bann Teagan wishes to see us. He is making a formal appearance in front of the village. I think he would like to thank you publically."

"Tell him better thanks would be to let us sleep," Alistair said, grumbling into his pallet without moving.

Aliasmos sat up, rubbing stinging eyes, and gave her fellow Warden a little nudge with her foot. "Get up. He wouldn't send for us if it wasn't important."

"One might argue that Wardens who aren't suffering from sleep deprivation are also important," he said, but he got up, looking just as haggard and disgruntled as the rest of them as he reached for his gear.

The scene outside was an uncomfortable combination of grief and jubilance, the happy populace exchanging hugs and tears of utter relief while the pyres of the fallen burned in the distance. As Bann Teagan addressed them, they watched him with a near sense of hero worship in their eyes. Aliasmos waited off to the side on the chantry steps, trying not to yawn during the speeches, more aware than she would have been even two days ago of the importance of keeping the morale of the village intact. That Teagan had managed to do just that throughout all the horror-filled nights impressed her more than a little. He was a true leader.

She respected him for it.

Her mind had begun to drift, dissolving somewhere into the blur of the crowd and Teagan's pleasant voice, when suddenly the gathering was breaking up, and Alistair was nudging her with his elbow, laughing quietly beneath his breath. She had nearly fallen asleep on her feet.

"Now, then," Teagan said, and his quiet, anxious tone snapped Aliasmos back into attention. She shook her head, trying to rid it of the cobwebs. "Meet me at the windmill as soon as possible. There is something urgent we must discuss."


	13. Chapter 13 - Maze of Redcliffe

"Do you mean to tell us that you might have entered the castle at any time?" Morrigan crossed her arms, positively bristling in annoyance at Teagan's revelation. Aliasmos wasn't overly thrilled by it, either, completely convinced that sometime in the course of the battle preparations, it might have been mentioned that there was a secret passage along the lake that lead directly into the distant castle.

Teagan, however, refused to look apologetic. "I did what I deemed was necessary in order to protect the village. We would never have survived without your assistance. The blow that you dealt to these monsters was substantial enough that we can take the risk, now. This entrance is known only to the ruling family."

Aliasmos sighed and rubbed her eyes, too tired to decide whether she was angry with him or not for using them in such a desperate situation. "What are you hoping to find in there?"

"I don't know." Teagan looked like a man who was refusing to allow himself too much hope. Given the number of monsters that appeared, Aliasmos couldn't blame him. The odds that anyone was left alive within the distant stone walls seemed grim. "But we must know what is happening before we can plan our next move. I would suggest ... Maker's breath!"

Something behind Aliasmos had captured Teagan's complete attention. He didn't finish the thought, staring open-mouthed at a woman running up the road towards them. Aliasmos took one look at her rich clothing and knew she hadn't seen her at all throughout the battle, but she felt Alistair tense beside her.

The woman ignored them, running up to grasp Teagan's hands, her thick blond hair coming loose of its elegant bun to dangle around her flushed face. "Teagan, thank the Maker you yet live!" She was Orlesian, with the same light accent as Leliana, but while the bard's voice rolled pleasantly around the foreign Fereldan words, this woman's seemed to tear through them.

"Isolde… you're alive? How did you… what has happened?"

"I do not have much time to explain. I slipped away from the castle as soon as I saw that the battle was over, and I must return quickly. And… I need you to return with me, Teagan. Alone."

She was already pulling on his arm. Aliasmos was beginning to lose her temper. If this was the arlessa, she had quite a bit of explaining to do. The woman had asked nothing of the town, even though the evidence of the death and destruction was all around her, and yet she was fully prepared to take away the man who had risked his life to defend it. Aliasmos stepped forward, crossing her arms. "We're going to need more of an explanation than that."

"I beg your pardon?" Isolde drew herself up with a haughtiness royalty would have been impressed by. "Who is this woman, Teagan?"

Aliasmos was outraged, at the way Isolde addressed Teagan, as though she were too low to even speak to directly. "I'm not incapable of answering the question for myself, my lady. My name is Aliasmos, a Grey Warden of Ferelden."

Alistair stepped forward with a sigh, whether directed at her hauteur or Isolde's, she wasn't sure. "You remember me, Lady Isolde, don't you?"

"Alistair? Of all the…" It was hard to miss the way the woman's lip curled in distaste before she recovered herself. "Why are you here?"

"They are both Grey Wardens, Isolde," Teagan said before Aliasmos could respond, a firm note of disapproval in his voice. "I owe them my life."

"Please, Lady Isolde," Alistair went on as though he hadn't noticed the exchange. "We had no idea anyone was even alive within the castle. We must have some answers."

Isolde bit her lip, but continued to address Teagan. "I know you need more of an explanation, but I don't know how much it is safe to tell. Teagan, there is a terrible evil within the castle. The dead waken and hunt the living. The mage responsible was caught, but still it continues. And I think… Connor is going mad. We have survived, but he won't flee the castle. He has seen so much death. You must help him, Teagan. You are his uncle, you could reason with him. I do not know what else to do!"

Her speech was met with dead silence. "What of Arl Eamon?" Aliasmos asked at last.

Isolde finally deigned to look at her. "He lives. He has been kept alive so far, thank the Maker."

Apparently, Aliasmos wasn't the only one who found that statement disturbing. "Kept alive?" Teagan asked. "Kept alive by what?"

"Something that the mage unleashed. So far, it allows Eamon, Connor, and myself to live. I do not know why. It allowed me to come for you, Teagan, because I begged, because I said Connor needed help."

Aliasmos liked the sound of that even less. Anything that would murder so carelessly, and then defile the bodies of its victims wasn't a being that was given to mercy. She doubted that Isolde's pleading had accomplished nothing more than convincing this evil that Teagan could prove important. "What do you think, Morrigan?"

The witch glanced her way, her arms still tightly folded. "The Veil is torn here," she said, her focus on Isolde. She didn't attempt to disguise her distrust and skepticism. "'Tis possible, even likely, that a Fade demon has found its way through."

''I feared as much'' muttered Aliasmos as she stroked her forehead

"Maker's mercy! Could it truly be a demon?" Isolde's hysterics were too real to be feigned. Whatever was haunting the castle, Aliasmos didn't believe she was behind it, or even fully understood what was happening, but she suspected the woman wasn't telling them everything, either. Isolde seemed not to notice the uncomfortable doubt that was closing in all around her, and instead was again gripping Teagan as though she could pull him along and force him to follow her back. "I can't let it hurt my Connor! Please, Teagan! You must help us!"

Seeing no chance of answers there, Aliasmos turned to Alistair. "This Connor is her son? How old is he?"

He looked faintly ill. "He's ten."

Aliasmos sighed, her heart sinking. She would never be able to talk Teagan into staying behind, not if a child in his family was in danger. Had it been Ericka, no one would have been able to stop her from storming that castle. Still, she had to try. "Teagan, I don't want you going in there alone."

Isolde apparently wasn't so worried that she couldn't spare the time to look insulted again. "He must! Why would you not want him to help us?"

Aliasmos didn't see any reason to attempt to put a polite spin on it, at this point. "Because I don't believe you. There's something going on that you're not telling us."

Isolde sucked in a furious breath. "That's a rather impertinent accusation."

"Not if it's true."

Teagan was the one to intervene this time, perhaps sensing that Aliasmos' patience had run its course. "Enough. Isolde, wait for me by the bridge. I will go with you." Isolde nodded, casting a disparaging glance at both Wardens before she retreated. Teagan pulled Aliasmos aside, keeping his voice low so that the arlessa would be sure not to hear him. "The king is dead, and we need my brother now more than ever. I have no choice but to do this. Perhaps I can help Connor or Eamon, but I have no illusions of dealing with this mysterious evil alone. Take my signet ring, it is the key to the passage within the windmill. Follow behind us. Perhaps I can… distract whatever is inside, and increase your chances of getting in unnoticed. Remember, Eamon is what truly matters."

Aliasmos looked up into Teagan's eyes, and saw the truth buried there. He didn't believe Isolde, either, and had no real expectation of escaping this alive. She swallowed back a discouraged retort and took the preoffered ring, squaring her shoulders. "Very well, my lord. I'll do whatever I can."

''So what's you plan this time'' asked Morrigan as the group watched Isolde and Teagan run off

''Morrigan I need you to turn into a Raven again and watch the castle courtyard, Sten grab what's left of the knights and templars and meet us by the castle gates, if there are truly undead in the castle grounds we're going to need all the swords we can get, Leliana, and Cerbie you can accompnay us throught the passageway''

Alistair was exceptionally quiet during the long journey around Lake Calenhad. The tunnel stretched on for miles, wide and roomy enough that Aliasmos was almost able to forget that parts of the tunnel were fully under water. She swallowed, glancing anxiously at her companion. "Are you okay?"

"What? Oh, yes, I'm fine," he said, rubbing his eyes wearily. "It's just like being home again. Except with more undead."

She kicked at a loose stone, trying to ignore the small puddle of water beneath it. "I keep forgetting how difficult this must be for you. This was your home."

He shrugged. "Maybe it was, once. I haven't been here in years. Besides, Isolde made sure it wasn't a home for me any longer before I left."

Aliasmos growled beneath her breath and kicked the stone again. There was something soothing about the clattering sound against solid stone. "That gold digger." Alistair looked at her, surprised. She gestured angrily in the general direction of the castle. "Did you see the way she looked at you?"

"I saw the way she looked at me for three years. I didn't need a reminder. And she has a pretty solid reason to dislikeme."

"No, she doesn't. Whether she believed the rumors or not, it still didn't make any of it your fault. What kind of person takes their frustrations with their marriage out on a little boy? And she didn't ask, even once, about the people of the village. Those people are supposed to be under her protection, just like you were. I'm sorry, Alistair, but she's one of those women my mother used to refer to as 'WAG.' Nice to look at, but not a drop of decensy to be found."

He stared at her for a moment before he burst out laughing. "You know, I think I really would have liked your mother."

She allowed herself a small smile, pleased to see him in a better mood. "You're smirking."

"Am I?" He shrugged. "I've never had anyone get angry on my behalf before. It's a little addicting, isn't it? I—" He stopped suddenly, tugging on her arm to pull her to a halt. "Did you hear that?"

She listened. The sound was very faint—a voice crying for help. Drawing her weapons, she headed down what remained of the passage at a full run. The end of the hall revealed more animated corpses, snarling and reaching between the bars, their blue nails raking for the feel of flesh. The voice came from within, high and piercing in the gloom. "No! Get away from me! Someone help!"

Aliasmos ran forward without hesitation, her sword flying up to slice across the middle of one of the monsters. The thing screeched and fell back, flesh torn and hanging open, but no blood spilled from the wound. She fought back the now familiar urge to retch at the sight, striking again before it could react. It was a hard lesson they had learned the previous evening the only way to kill the dead was to slice them to ribbons or char them with fire.

There were only four this time, and the companions did away with them in short order. As Alistair dragged them into a pile for Aliasmos to burn, Leliana peered through the bars of the cell. The interior was dark, even more so than the corridor they stood in, and it took a moment for her eyes to adjust enough to find the figure curled in a corner. The man's features were hard to distinguish, but one thing was clear, at least—he was alive.

"Who's there?"

"H-hello?" The young man looked up, visibly terrified. "Is someone alive out there?"

"Who are you?"

"My name is Jowan." He stood up, cautiously stepping into the light cast by the torches in the hall.

"You're a mage?" Alistair reached up and wiped the sweat and gore from his face with the back of his hand. "You couldn't have blasted fire through the bars or something to help us out a bit?"

"Are you the mage that Isolde spoke of?" Aliasmos asked. The young man continued to tremble, not speaking, and Aliasmos smacked her weapons against the iron bars, making him jump. "I'm not going to stand here all day interrogating you. Are you the one responsible for this or not?"

"No! I don't know what's happening! I was brought here to tutor Connor."

"Why?"

"Connor had begun to show… signs. Lady Isolde was afraid they'd take him away and send him to the Tower. She hired me to teach him in secret, hoping that if I taught him just enough, he could hide it."

"Connor? A mage?" Alistair blinked. "I can't believe it."

"It's true, I'm afraid. She was afraid to tell Eamon, terrified that if he learned the truth, he would be the one to send Connor away. So she hired me."

Aliasmos looked him up and down. Though young and tall, he didn't look overly impressive to her, standing there in his sodden, dirty robes. "If that's true, why are you locked away down here? And where did Isolde find you? Shouldn't you be at the Tower?"

The boy blanched, picking nervously at a frayed thread on his sleeve. "I ran away. They were going to turn me Tranquil. I'm… a blood mage but I truly don't know where the corpses are coming from! I didn't do any of this! I only… I poisoned Arl Eamon." The people standing behind Aliasmos made a sound more of exasperation than of anger, throwing their hands in the air as if to say they were wasting their time. Jowan leaned forward against the bars, eager to defend himself. "I didn't know! Teyrn Loghain told me that Arl Eamon was a threat to the kingdom. He promised to help me against the Circle if I did as he said."

"That makes you an idiot, not innocent," Aliasmos said. "Now tell us how much did you teach Connor?"

"He's very young. We had only just begun training. Unfortunately, that means he's very vulnerable right now. I suppose it's possible that he inadvertently tore the Veil. Especially…" He trailed off, not willing to continue.

"Especially if he was reaching beyond his means to find a cure for his father," Alistair finished for him. He shook his headin disgust. "Let's go."

"Please! I was frightened! I had the templars chasing me, and then—everyone says Loghain is a hero, and he was offering to help me. You don't know what they're like!"

"You might be surprised," Alistair muttered, already headed for the stairs.

"Loghain's abandoned me, and now everything's falling apart. I want to help. I want to put things right. I never meant for any of this to happen."

''He wants to redem himself'' replied Leliana, ''if he wants to help we should let him''

Alistair stopped mid-stride. "Hey, hey—let's not forget he's a blood mage. You can't just set a blood mage free.""

Aliasmos ran a hand through her hair, releasing a long breath. "I think you'd better come with me, Jowan."

He fell back. "I… I don't think that's a good idea. I'd really rather not go walking into danger…"

She rolled her eyes. "Then you're staying here." Aliasmos turned her back on him and started up the stairs, but not before she saw the glares that Leliana was sending her way. "I won't forget he's down here. But, second chance or not, I'm not going to let him go wander around freely after what he's done. Maybe sticking around down here will let him rethink just how badly he wants this redemption he asks for so easily."

Over the course of the past weeks, Aliasmos had become familiar with death. It was their silent companion, a force that watched and waited with every passing day, deciding who to carry away in its cold clutches without prejudice. Even as they laughed and joked with each other, they were always aware that death shadowed their footsteps, waiting.

And yet, Aliasmos had never experienced death like she found within the halls of the once-great castle of Redcliffe, back home her friends were always joking about what they would do in a zombie apocoalupse but a part of her believed it would never happen.

The stone crawled with it, the risen corpses lurking around every bend and inside of every shadow. Once again, Aliasmos found herself battling against enemies who felt no pain and knew no fear. The stench of rot was everywhere, hanging like a stain on the air, an odor so thick that even the rain of fire she unleashed with every battle could not kill it completely. More than once, Aliasmos found her hand slipping into Alistair's as he led them through the maze-like tunnels of the lower levels of the castle, reaching out for the simple comfort of a touch that wasn't clammy and cold.

Much as she disliked admitting it, even to herself, the undead unnerved her in a way the darkspawn never could. It was much simpler to fight a monster with sharp teeth and black eyes than it was to continue to face these enemies that had once been people, that still looked and moved like human beings. She watched Alistair worriedly as they fought, wondering. He had grown up here. Did he recognize any of the distorted, bloated faces emerging from the darkness?

Coming out of the dank, dark cellar and into the sunlit courtyard was like being born again. For a moment, Aliasmos paused, breathing in the smell of fresh air and letting the warmth fill her trembling limbs. She noted the others with her do the same thing, glancing around in relief before she shook herself like a woman coming out of a deep sleep. "The great hall. Teagan must be there."


	14. Chapter 14 - Redcliffe's True Threat

She stopped in her tracks.

Teagan was dancing, spinning and jumping for the amusement of a boy standing beside Isolde on the dais. The child clapped his hands in glee, laughing as his uncle rolled on the floor like a court jester with a horrid, blank smile frozen on his face. Aliasmos exchanged a glance with Morrigan and stepped forward slowly, watching as Teagan went into a series of fairly amazing acrobatics before bowing low to the child on the dais. He still had that awful smile in place.

The child looked up at their approach, his eyes shadowed and fierce in the flickering torchlight. He didn't look surprised to see them. "So these are our visitors. The ones you told me about, Mother."

Aliasmos shuddered. The voice that came from the innocent, cherubic face was unlike anything she had ever heard before, a distorted echo that slithered in the silence of the hall.

Beside him, Isolde looked horrified, her wide eyes on Teagan. "Y-yes, Connor."

"And this is the one that defeating my soldiers—the ones I sent to reclaim my village."

"Yes." She dared to step forward, her voice suddenly taking on a note of pure terror as she tried to plead with him. "Connor, I beg you, don't hurt anyone!"

For a moment, it seemed to have worked. Connor trembled, and his eyes lost the clouded stare. He shook his head. "Mother?" Aliasmos saw him look around wildly, confused and frightened. "What's happening? Where am I?"

"Oh, thank the Maker." Isolde fell to her knees, clutching his arms. "Connor, can you hear me?"

The change came over him without warning. He shoved his mother back with a strength impossible for his small frame. She went sprawling on the ground, choking on her tears and frantically wiping the blood seeping from her lip. "Get away from me, fool woman! You are beginning to bore me."

Aliasmos was too horrified to move. "So, he is the evil you spoke of."

"No!" Isolde's denial was a screech of hysteria. "Don't say that! Please, don't hurt him. He is not responsible for what he does!"

The thing beside her laughed—a horrid, echoing sound that brought to mind images of dirt and worms. "They won't hurt me. I'm not finished playing yet."

Alistair was paler than she had ever seen him. "He's an abomination."

Isolde crawled forward, clutching Alistair's hand and sobbing, too hysterical to even realize whom she spoke to. "No! It was that mage, the one that poisoned Eamon. He summoned this demon. Connor was only trying to help his father!"

"And he made a deal with a demon to do so?" Morrigan sighed softly, shaking her head. "Foolish child."

"It was a fair deal!" The child's eyes flashed red in his anger, but he took a step back, apparently unnerved at the sight of the witch standing there. "Father is alive, just as he wanted. You won't rob me of my fun. I won't let you!"

That was all the warning they got before the surrounding guards attacked them. Aliasmos was completely caught off guard, the Redcliffe soldiers rushing them from all sides like waves collapsing in on them. She moved to trip a guard rushing Alistair at the same moment his shield came up to block a swing coming in on her left. She skewered the man on the ground, trying not to think of the spell he was under, of his innocence in all of this, and spun on her heel.

Aliasmos found herself face to face with Teagan.

The man's handsome face was contorted in rage as the blade of his sword arced down towards her. She blocked the attack, but she knew she was in trouble. He was strong, much stronger than she was, and he wasn't hampered by the desire not to do any real injury. She darted about him, parrying each attack from him as she made small cuts to his body, but he seemed not to notice, coming at her again and again. She was tiring quickly and losing her essential speed, still worn out from battling her way through the castle. She dodged another swing, diving to the side. Teagan followed through, even though his aim fell short, and was left slightly off balance, leaving his knee vulnerable. Aliasmos was so eager to put an end to this fight without truly hurting him that she made a crucial mistake. She got in too close, trying to slice through the tendons behind the joint. All of a sudden, Teagan swung back around, countering with a brutal backhand that slammed her into the wall. She felt her head crack against stone before she slumped to the floor, dazed.

Alistair was between them in an instant. Aliasmos had no idea where he had come from, but she'd never been so grateful to see anyone in her life. "Get away from her, Teagan," he said, warily circling the man who was almost an uncle to him. "I don't want to hurt you."

With a snarl, Teagan charged. He was abruptly flung back by a shield to his face and crashed to the ground. Alistair sighed and shook his head over the unconscious figure. "Damn it, Teagan. I didn't say I wouldn't."

He knelt down in front of her, his fingers gently grazing her rapidly swelling cheek.

"I'm okay," she said, but when she reached back and touched the tender spot where her head had hit the wall, she felt a warm, sticky tangle in her hair. Alistair looked livid when her hand came away stained crimson and glared at the unconscious man like he'd very much like to hit him again.

"Teagan!" Isolde ran forward, falling to her knees beside the bann, her hands frantic as she checked him for injury. "Teagan!"

"Oh, we're fine, thanks," Aliasmos grumbled as Alistair pulled her to her feet. "Where did Connor go?"

"I don't know. I think he ran when the fighting broke out."

"He did." Isolde looked up at them with red-veined eyes. Aliasmos wondered when the last time the woman had actually slept was. "I know it sounds strange, but violence frightens him. He seeks shelter in his room."

Teagan groaned, and Alistair and Aliasmos both had their weapons raised in an instant, watching him warily.

"Teagan?" Isolde swallowed. "Is that really you?"

"Yes, I think so," he said, his speech still sounding slightly slurred. Alistair was quick to move forward and help him up. "My mind is my own again."

"Blessed Andraste! I would never have forgiven myself if you died, not after I brought you here."

"You knew about this all along." Aliasmos knew that she sounded harsh, and her conscious pricked her slightly for being so tough on a woman that had been through so much already, but her head was throbbing and her bones aching all over. "You let us come here without even knowing what it was we were facing."

"I… yes. I didn't tell you because I believed we could help him. I still do."

That made absolutely no sense at all. "Had you told us, we might have had time to think of something before walking into a deathtrap!" She took a deep breath, trying to steady herself."

"Connor is not fully possessed." All eyes turned to Morrigan. She seemed to be as startled as the rest of them that she had spoken. "Whatever demon controls him is not on this plane. Did it exist within him, you would not see moments where he is himself."

Aliasmos nodded, thinking. "I know a few ways that might save him but I doubt we have the ingrediants to perform such a spell but the blood mage in the dungeeon could probably help as well. He offered us his help."

"Help?" Isolde all but screeched. "He did this! He should be executed!"

"It was your secrecy that enabled him, Isolde," Teagan finally snapped. Isolde looked shocked. "Have him brought up. He may know something we don't."

The room had fallen completely silent. Aliasmos head was throbbing worse than ever, humming throughout this ever-increasing nightmare in waves of pain that made it hard to think. Or, she thought grimly, maybe she just didn't want to think anymore, and her brain was finally refusing to dance between two impossible choices.

The only one in the room who seemed perfectly at peace was Isolde, secure in her decision to play the willing victim to this solution. Aliasmos headache increased. She reached up to rub her eyes, aware of the many pairs of eyes focused on her. Maybe if she ignored them long enough, they would go away.

Alistair was the first to speak, his voice very quiet. "I… I normally wouldn't suggest slaying a child, but… Connor is an abomination, Aliasmos."

She stared at him, disbelieving. All this time, she had been struggling to build up the courage to tell Jowan to go through with his ritual, to allow Isolde to save her son. She never would have thought to hear another suggestion from Alistair. He blanched at the expression on her face, but stood firm, meeting her gaze without flinching. At that moment, he even looked like a templar. She turned away.

"You can't." Isolde was too weary to cry anymore, but her eyes were red-rimmed and haunted. "Please. Take me instead."

"It does seem the most practical option, given a willing victim," Morrigan said.

Aliasmos almost laughed, that even now, Morrigan and Alistair couldn't agree on something. She shook her head, running a hand through her hair to hide the way it shook. She couldn't do this, couldn't choose a victim between a mother and a son, she was aware she did everything she could for Will before he died but the choice was just too painful to make. Standing there in the castle, surrounded by the horrors of magic gone awry, Aliasmos was unable to bring more death upon them. "I can't. There had to be another way." It reminded her of the thought of having to try and explain everything to her daugher if she ever found a way home.

Sten growled in impatience. "There is no other option! Let the woman do as she must."

"No! There has to be another way to do this!"

"Wait!" Alistair said, running his hand through his hair, his brow scrunched in concentration. "Just wait. I think I'm getting a thought here. Jowan said that blood magic would have to power this spell because we don't have enough mages, right? Well, they'd be at the Circle Tower. And it's not that far from here—only a day's journey across the lake."

"The boats to the Circle haven't run for days," Teagan said. "We've heard rumors of trouble at the Tower, but as we were drowning in our own, I've heard nothing more substantial than that. You would be forced to go the long way, on foot."

"But still, isn't it a better option than letting one of these two die?" Aliasmos asked, more than ready to cling onto whatever hope was offered, however faint. She grabbed the young mage by the collar of his robes. "You'll stay here and help them keep a rein on Connor until we can return. Give me a few moments to bind him for a while until we return, do whatever you have to do to keep him under control, but don't hurt him if you can help it."

Jowan swallowed noisily, his eyes darting about nervously. "If that's what you think is best…"

"So help me, Jowan, do something! You said you wanted to help, didn't you?"

"I… yes…"

"Well, here's how you can do it." She released him and started towards the doors, but another thought occurred to her. "Oh. And if I find out you bolted before the other mages get here, I swear by whoever has this sick sense of humour I'll hunt you down and castrate you. Understood?"

She didn't wait for an answer, almost desperate to get outside so she could breathe. Alistair immediately fell into step beside her, pulling her to a stop on the steps the moment they left the castle. "Let me see your eyes."

"What?"

"Your eyes. You slammed into that wall pretty hard."

"I said I was fine."

"I don't really care." He pulled her forward, brushing her hair back to study her gaze, ignoring her loud sigh of exasperation.

"Well?" she asked at length. "What is it?"

"Well, you should be more careful and try not to terrify me quite so much is what," he said almost distractedly. Aliasmos heard him sigh softly, and suddenly he wasn't examining her anymore, but looking at her, his warm hazel eyes pleading. "You know I didn't want to hurt Connor."

"I know." Her voice was quieter than she had meant it, bringing to her attention just how close they were standing to each other. She was pressed against him, one of his hands resting on the small of her back, the other idly toying with the lock of hair he had brushed aside.

He seemed to realize it at the same moment and stepped back, clearing his throat. "Right. The quickest way to the Circle Tower is to take the Imperial Highway along the east side of the lake. We'll have to move quickly. I don't trust that Jowan as far as I can throw him."

"I would be more concerned by his show of complete incompetence up until this point," Morrigan said with a disgusted sigh. "Blood magic is more often sought out by those too weak to gain power through their own abilities. He will not prove overly effective against a demon, and that idiot woman may trust that he can do this ritual he spoke of if things go badly for them."

"I feel sorry for her," Leliana said very quietly, ignoring the incredulous looks she received in return. "She is simply frightened. And she was willing to die for the sake of her son. Surely there is some honor in that?"

Aliasmos wasn't in the mood to argue the point. Leliana would always see the best in everyone, it was a trait that she found equal parts enviable and annoying. But she exchanged a glance with Alistair, an understanding that no one else in their little band shared passing between them. Despite the odds against them, they were determined to spare Connor the burden that such a sacrifice would bring with it.


	15. Chapter 15 - Circle of Magi

For two days, Aliasmos drove them on mercilessly, keeping them on the move until late each night and kicking them awake at dawn, determined to reach the mages in time. While a small part of Alistair was faintly relieved that they traveled by land instead of over the lake, since he'd never really agreed with boats, even he chafed at the forced delay. Worse still, in all the years he had lived in Redcliffe, never once had the ferries stopped functioning. That, combined with the rumors of trouble in the Tower, caused worry to gnaw at his insides, the knowledge of the fragile state of the relations between the Chantry and the mages drawing his mind to disturbing possibilities. But he kept his mouth shut, afraid that voicing his concerns would cause Aliasmos to change her mind.

The sun was high on the third day when the harbor finally came into view, the black stone of the Circle Tower standing like a slice in the sky over the surface of sparkling blue waters. Aliasmos paused beside him as they made their way to the shore, gazing at the intricate patterns and delicate loops in the stone, her blue eyes wide. He smiled to himself as reached for her hand and pulled her along. He had forgotten what a breathtaking sight the Circle Tower could be to someone who had never seen it before. In the weeks they had been together, Alistair was discovering more and more that the woman he had assumed to be well-educated and worldly was, in fact, even more sheltered than he was. Though he had been firmly ensconced in the Chantry, he had the opportunity to travel with the templars, and had traveled even more once he joined the Grey Wardens. Aliasmos gaped around, Alistair had never been in the position of being the more experienced person around. He found himself enjoying it, and her reactions to the things he was able to introduce to her.

Unfortunately, the view also presented a bit of a problem. Alistair stopped at the edge of the shore, sighing. "You ever wonder why the mages built their tower out in the middle of Lake Calenhad? They have an aversion to practicality or something?"

She still hadn't let go of his hand, and her fingers were still entwined with his. He was trying very hard to credit it to the fact she hadn't stopped staring yet. "How do people usually get across?"

He gestured to the empty boats, which had been pulled ashore and now lay bleaching belly up in the sun like great, bloated fish. He eyed the weathering with some concern, wondering just how long the ferries had been forbidden to return to the Tower. The land surrounding the docks was peaceful and green, a soft blanket of grass covering the high hills. Here and there, he saw fishermen and peddlers headed to the tavern that lounged at the top of the hill. Yet beneath the quiet setting, Alistair could detect a twinge of unease—a disruption in the natural forces rising from the earth and water. He looked back towards the Tower, his trepidation growing.

"Who's that at the end of the pier?"

He glanced to where Aliasmos pointed and paused, startled more than he cared to admit. "A templar." That sealed it. Alistair knew firsthand just how much Knight-Commanders disliked letting their templars leave their charges. She started forward, but he pulled her to a halt, unable to justify his silence any longer. "Als, wait—there's something wrong here."

"What do you mean?"

He turned his grudging attention to Morrigan, who had just joined them on the shoreline. "Are you feeling that, too?"

"Something does feel wrong here?"

Morrigan's eyes were on the horizon, her head tilted in concentration, focused enough on the task at hand that she even forgot to give him a nasty answer. "The turbulence may be from the waters."

"Have you ever felt water do that before?"

Aliasmos released him and concentrated. "It's not the water but something has changed the flow of energy."

"There are… different energies. It's hard to describe. The ones around the tower have been disrupted."

He saw the shudder go through her, even though she tried very hard to hide it, and he winced. He had never seen Aliasmos quite as unnerved by anything as she had been by the walking dead, and guilt for keeping his fears to himself began to trickle their way into his stomach. "Disrupted?" Her voice quavered slightly on the word. "Like they were in Redcliffe?"

He glanced again at Morrigan, but the witch showed absolutely no indication of coming to his rescue. He sighed and ran his hand through his hair. "It's difficult to say from this distance, but if the Veil's been sundered, it's going to be worse than it was in Redcliffe. That was one mage. There's a tower full of them here."

Aliasmos chewed at her lip, but he saw her square her shoulders, forcibly shoving her fear aside. "Leliana and Sten don't know how to deal with wild magic, and we may need a few people who are better rested than we are right now. They can stay here with Cerbie while the three of us go and see what's going on." She looked him in the eye, her fear firmly in control, even though he could still feel it churning beneath the surface through their tainted empathy. "Our first concern, even before Connor, is the treaty with the mages. We don't have any choice but to go."

Aliasmos watched as Alistair fumbled with the small buckles that secured his leather bracers, grumbling to himself. His hair was still damp and pushed away from his face. "One of these days, we're going to have to try that whole thing where we talk  
to people before the dire threats."

Aliasmos focused on clambering out of the boat and onto the shore so that he couldn't see how close to laughter she was. He followed, shivering in the mild breeze, which, she supposed, accounted for his testy mood. "Reminding him that his commander wouldn't be happy if he turned away the Grey Wardens was hardly a dire threat," she said.

"I'm not talking about you. I'm talking about Grumpy McFlamethrower over there."

Morrigan sniffed, too busy looking up at the tower to care much about Alistair's glare on her. "Talk was getting us nowhere."

"Easy for you to say. Aliasmos falls back on her standard of threatening the poor guy's appendages, you put on a light display that could have made Andraste herself wet her pants, and yet somehow, I'm the one who ends up shoved into the lake. Someone explain that logic to me."

Aliasmos drew herself up indignantly. It wasn't like she made a habit of going around threatening people. "Don't stand so close to the edge next time."

Alistair gave her a withering look. "Do you have any idea what the mages dump into these waters? I think one of those fish tried to talk to me."

"I'm sure you'll survive."

"Maybe. Am I growing another head? Because I feel like I'm growing another head."

Aliasmos turned her back on him, starting up the beach. He ran to fall into step next to her. "I'm just saying. I get shoved out of the way here, and I could likely stumble out a window and plummet to my death. Can we hold back on the trying to kill people while we're here?"

Morrigan fixed Aliasmos with a pointed glare. "You would have been far better served bringing the talkative minstrel. At least she is quiet some of the time."

"I don't think she is, actually. And," she turned back to Alistair, who seemed to be in a better mood now that he had been successful in annoying her, "I do not go around picking fights."

He shrugged. "Don't look at me. You're the one who theoretically gets me shoved out a window."

"Reality serves absolutely no purpose for you, does it?"

"Only my own."

Aliasmos started to argue, but decided she'd make more progress if she ignored whatever strange mood he was in. Instead, she made her way up to the cobbled path that led to the towering front doors, suddenly aware of how quiet it was. The island was little more than a cropping of rock out in the middle of the lake, but still she felt like she should have heard some sign of life. Not even a buzzing insect interrupted the gentle lap of the water, giving the entire fortress the impression of being completely deserted. She glanced over her shoulder to find Alistair and Morrigan looking just as uneasy as she felt.

They were quiet as they made their way up the winding stair that led to the central floor. The hallway was dark, the torches doused, and they were forced to navigate their way up by the dim light of Morrigan's staff. Aliasmos wasn't sure if it was her imagination running away with her, dragged on edge by Alistair's warning and the oppressing, dark stone, but she thought she could hear, very faintly, the sound of someone screaming.

The heavy doors at the top opened to a room flooded with light and voices, but any relief the sight might have brought died away before it could truly take hold. The templars were hurrying as quickly as their heavy armor allowed, helmless and panicked and looking like they had just come from battle, sweat and grime staining their faces. The alcoves were filled with the wounded and dying, some of them shamelessly screaming in fear and agony. Here, Aliasmos could make out the sharp, tangy scent of blood and lyrium.

Alistair immediately pointed out an imposing figure in the center of the chaos. He was tall and heavily armored, with hair the color of iron. He didn't seem to notice them as they made their way through the crowd, busy issuing orders to the few templars who were still standing. "I want two men stationed at the door at all times! Let nothing pass. All we can do now is wait."

Aliasmos didn't wait for him to acknowledge her. "Knight-Commander Greagoir?"

"Yes? Who are you? I specifically told Carroll not to let anyone else across."

She steeled herself. "I'm Aliasmos, a Grey Warden. The mages hold treaty with us, as I'm sure you're aware."

Greagoir sighed and rolled his eyes, gesturing to one of his templars over to a wounded comrade as if he had very little time to spare for her. "I grow weary of the Grey Wardens' constant need for recruits to fight the darkspawn, but it is their right, I suppose. I'll be brief. I have no men to spare, and the mages are currently indisposed. Now, if you would excuse me—"

"'Indisposed?'" Alistair raised an eyebrow at him. Greagoir paused, looking him up and down, as if perhaps wondering if he had seen him before. "What, are they all having tea together? There's a Blight going on."

"I am aware, but we have troubles of our own. You will have to make do without the mages." He turned away from them, and this time, he didn't look back.

Aliasmos crossed her arms and fixed Alistair with a look. He gave her a half-smile and gestured for her to proceed. "I don't see any windows."

"Thank you." She marched over to Greagoir, stepping directly in his path an ignoring his look of shocked anger. "Your pardon, Knight-Commander, but I'm afraid I must not have made myself very clear. Allow me to elaborate. We are here to call in the treaty the Grey Wardens have held for centuries with the Circle of Magi. If their obligation cannot be filled, then we'll require a thorough explanation of why not, unless you'd like to be solely responsible for the disintegration of this alliance."

She could see him grinding his teeth together. "Very well. We have lost control of the Tower. The Veil has been sundered. The Circle is gone."

Alistair stepped forward. "What? How could this have happened?"

Greagoir seemed to suddenly get smaller as he reached up to rub his eyes. Aliasmos noticed for the first time that they were completely bloodshot. "We don't know. We saw only demons and abominations, killing mages and templars alike. They overwhelmed us. I ordered my men to flee."

"But…" Aliasmos glanced around frantically. All she saw were templars. "Where are the mages?"

Greagoir frowned. "Perhaps you are unaware, madam, that abominations are mages who have been possessed."

"I know full well what an abomination is."

"Then you should understand that once the demons were released, it was impossible to tell friend from foe."

It took a moment for his words to sink in. Aliasmos stared at him in absolute horror, her skin cold. She could only shake her head, her voice barely loud enough to travel over the din. "You locked them inside?"

"I had no choice." His tone remained calm, but she saw a flash of anger in his eyes. "Anyone left inside has been in constant contact with the demons. I have already sent a message Denerim requesting the Right of Annulment."

Aliasmos felt a shiver at the words. "What's the Right of Annulment?"

Greagoir didn't answer. He glanced away, looking much older than he had when she first entered. She turned to Alistair. He couldn't quite meet her eyes, either, rubbing the back of his neck. When he finally spoke, his words were very quiet. "He's asking for permission to kill everyone in the tower."

"What?"

"Aliasmos, think for a second. The abominations inside can't be allowed to escape. The mages left behind are probably already dead."

"I won't stand here and do nothing, there has to be some survivors for the sake of Connor!" she shouted

"Enough." Greagoir had once again assumed the tone of a man accustomed to being obeyed. "I did not come to this decision lightly. The tower must be cleansed before it can be safe again. I cannot spare any more of my templars to go inside to try to save the handful who may have survived. It would be too painful, to feed hope, and then find nothing. Now, you have your explanation, and I have a disaster to deal with."

He turned away for a third time. Aliasmos' mind stumbled forward, lurching out her objection before she could take a moment to think about it. "I'll go."

"You'll what?" Aliasmos heard Morrigan hiss at Alistair to be quiet. She raised her chin, refusing to back down.

Greagoir gave her the same look Alistair always did when he thought she was doing something completely insane. She couldn't bring herself to hold it against him. "I assure you, an abomination is nothing to take lightly."

She swallowed hard, trying to choke down her panic and the sudden urge to be sick. "Tell me something I don't know"

He looked at her for a long time, weighing her courage. Aliasmos didn't dare look at Alistair or Morrigan, instead keeping her eyes locked on Greagoir. At length, he nodded. "If you insist; I am in no position to stop you. But I should warn you, the doors will be bolted behind you. I will not open them unless I can be absolutely certain it is safe to do so, and to do that, you must bring First Enchanter Irving to confirm it. Is that understood?"

She nodded once, and the motion was jerky despite her best efforts to look calm. "I understand."

Greagoir walked away, shaking his head at her foolishness. She forced herself to face Alistair, expecting to see condensation or mockery at her rash stubbornness. But, of course, he had no such inclination, and simply met her gaze with the familiarity of someone who knew when she was forcing courage where none existed. "Are you sure?"

She took a deep breath to steady herself. "Not complettly but some crazy sod has to do in there."

He sighed, eying the doors like a man who was facing his own judgment. Aliasos still stung from his remarks earlier, and felt a little disillusioned that he had been so ready to side with Greagoir, but it didn't stop her stomach from dropping to her knees when she realized he fully intended to go with her. Aliasmos had been speaking only for herself when she made her reckless announcement. She immediately began shaking her head at him. "You have to stay out here, Alistair."

He crossed his arms, his eyes hard as steel. "No."

"I don't have time to argue with you. You're the only other person in all of Ferelden who can call in these treaties. If I can't find Irving—"

"We're not going to have this arguement I'm coming with you even if I don't have your blessing."

They faced off, glaring each other down, until Morrigan heaved a sigh of exasperation. "I have no desire to go within, if that should please you." When neither of them answered her, she got snappish. "Rather than bickering over which of you is more foolish, you might consider that Greagoir has been delivered of the conscription you have brought, and he herds the sheep of this tower. He is already under obligation to deliver the army you require. One might also point out that separation, in this case, is far more dangerous to both of you. You have a better chance of surviving this ordeal together." Alistair and Aliasmos didn't break gaze, but they both relaxed slightly at her words. She rolled her eyes. "Oh, good. Might we move forward, then?"

Aliasmos didn't yield. She turned and marched to the enormous door, leaving them both to follow.

She tried very hard not to tremble when the bolt slid home behind them.

The inside of the Tower was dark and utterly silent. Aliasmos couldn't discern the source of the soft blue light that washed over everything, but it provided just enough to see the edges of the destruction all around them. Alistair immediately put a hand on her elbow, cautioning her to stay back while he took the lead. She wasn't so stubborn that she couldn't see he was much better equipped to take the point in this place, so she fell back willingly, drawing her weapons. They were standing in a long corridor. It branched off through doorways that appeared to lead to what had once been living quarters. Alistair stepped forward cautiously, headed first into one of the side rooms. The inhabitants were long gone, remembered only by what remained of their possessions. Shattered glass and splintered wood covered the floor; the beds had been overturned and ripped apart. Robes that looked like they had been burst at the seams draped over the broken furniture. From within the mess, Aliasmos could hear scuttling and the occasional scratch, and devoutly hoped she was only hearing mice. An acrid, musty smell that reminded her of smoke hung over everything.

After a moment, Alistair relaxed slightly, sighing and nudging aside a pile of scorched books with his foot. "Wow. This is kind of what I always pictured the inside of my head to look like."

She let out a long breath she hadn't even realized she was holding. "There's nothing here?"

"I see what you did there. Clever. And no, not anymore. They must have moved further in." He kicked the books aside. "I suppose I should be grateful that those are torched so you don't try to keep them." She scowled. Alistair caught the look and gave her a half shrug. "When I'm lugging around your books because you can't fit anymore in your pack, then I reserve the right to bitch about them." He bent down and picked something up off the floor. It was a small crystal vial, filled with a blue liquid that seemed to cast a light of its own. He regarded it with an expression of keen dislike before he tossed it to Morrigan. "Lyrium. Only use it if you absolutely have to."

She said nothing, but pocketed the vial. The witch almost looked nervous in these surroundings, her yellow eyes, with a gleam of unease, darting into the shadows. Aliasmos doubted it was the possibility of abominations that made her nervous—Morrigan wouldn't fear anything as simple as a monster, even a Fade demon—but actually being inside the Circle, with templars guarding the doors. Templars who had already threatened not to let them back out again. She could practically hear the witch's mind rolling through her options, running down different paths that would allow her to escape, with or  
without her companions. Aliasmos, knowing Morrigan's passion for her freedom, couldn't quite blame her for harboring that line of thinking.

It was only a little further in that they found the bodies.

They were everywhere, heaped together in a grisly indication of a panicked mob trying to reach the safety of the doors before they had been sealed closed. Aliasmos swallowed heavily as Alistair began to pick his way through them, careful not to step on any remains. His jaw was clenched and his looked faintly ill, though Aliasmos couldn't tell if that was the light. She couldn't help but wonder if they had been killed before they could reach the hall, or if they had fought their way down here, only to find themselves abandoned. All around them were signs that the mages had put up a fight, the stone scarred with scorch marks. Water from melted ice spells puddled along the cracks and dips. The templars had not gone down meekly, either, lying in formation even in death, their swords drawn and clutched in cold, stiff hands. Once, in a shadowed corner of the furthest room, they even found the bodies of several templars gathered around a crowd of boys and girls who could not have been much older than thirteen—men who had died trying to defend their young charges.

"There is something ahead."

Morrigan's voice startled Aliasmos out of her dark musings. She had been so preoccupied she hadn't even heard the telltale signs of life up ahead. Warm light crept in from beneath the heavy door, accompanied by the muffled sound of human voices.

"Keep your guard up," Alistair said when she began to relax. "They could be blood mages."

Morrigan's brow wrinkled in a scowl. "'Tis only natural that the templar in you would begin to see maleficar behind every door, I suppose."

Alistair gave her an exasperated look. "We're in a demon-infested tower overtaken by abominations. When's a good time to begin suspecting blood magic, do you think?" He shook his head and put his hand on the latch. "Ready?"

A brilliant light burst forth the moment the door opened, momentarily blinding all of them, and a voice rang out from somewhere within the flash. "Stop right there! Take another step, and I swear I will strike you down where you stand!"

Aliasmos deliberately stumbled back until she could feel the wall protecting her back, and then raised her blades. She heard Morrigan snarl in outrage from beside her and realized a moment later that Alistair had prevented her from retaliating.

"Wait! Don't cast! There are children here!"

"Get your hand off me, fool."

The light slowly dimmed, allowing Aliasmos to see her surroundings. The first thing to draw her attention was a glowing swirl of blue light that apparently blocked the only other exit. Her hands automatically tightened on her weapons, but a cursory glance around the room proved that the barrier appeared to be keeping something out, rather than holding them in. There were only a handful of people in the room, each of them dressed in the plain, straight robes of the Circle, and each eyeing them with barely concealed hostility. The children Alistair had noticed before he was blinded were cowered in the corner, guarded by older mages who couldn't have been long out of childhood themselves. The only senior mage in the room seemed to be the one the voice had belonged to. She stood in the center of the room, clutching her staff and glaring, bright blue eyes snapping with life despite her snow-white hair. "Who are you?"

"Who are you?" Alistair was still rubbing his eyes, annoyed with the rude reception.

She drew herself up, gripping her staff more firmly. "I am Wynne, a mage of the Circle, and these children are under my protection. What is your purpose here? Have the templars opened the door? Speak quickly—I'll have no games."

He only looked amused by the vehemence in her tone. "Feisty, isn't she?"

Aliasmos didn't find her quite as entertaining, but then, she couldn't keep the mage from frying her to a cinder like Alistair could. "If you would stop threatening us for one moment, we could introduce ourselves. We're not here to hurt anyone, we're here to call in the treaty owed to the Grey Wardens."

The staff lowered a fraction of an inch. "You are Grey Wardens?" She peered at them both, not bothering to mask her suspicion. Her gaze lingered on Aliasmos. "I believe I saw you at Ostagar—Duncan's last recruit before that final battle." She sighed, but her threatening stance didn't soften. If anything, Aliasmos thought she saw her knuckles whiten around that blasted staff. The sparks shooting from the end of it were making her more than a little nervous. "So why did the templars let you in? Do they plan to attack the Tower now?"

Alistair was quick to answer. "The Right of Annulment hasn't arrived yet."

She closed her eyes, suddenly looking very weary, and finally lowered her weapon. "They sent for it, then. I feared they might have. What else could they do? Greagoir thinks the Circle is beyond hope. He probably assumes we are all dead. They abandoned us to our fate, but even trapped as we are, we have survived. If they invoke the Right, however, we will not be able to stand against them."

"It may not come to that," said Aliasmos. "Are there any more survivors other than the people in this room?"

"I cannot say for sure. If anyone could survive this, it would be the First Enchanter Irving, but I haven't seen him since the attack began." She regarded them both for long moments, curiously this time. "If you aren't here to destroy us, what is it that you hope to do?"

"The Grey Wardens need the mages. The Blight is still running unchecked. The Knight-Commander has agreed to call off this insane witch hunt and open the doors if we can find First Enchanter Irving. With his word and his word alone Gregior will say the Tower is safe and you'll all be free to go." Free to go on living in your Tower until it's time to die helping us stop the Blight, anyway. She didn't think it was wise to add that part.

Wynne looked thoughtful. "There is a chance, a good chance, that others are still alive within. If you are here to kill the abominations, let me help you. I erected a barrier over the door leading to the rest of the tower, so nothing from inside could attack the children. You will not be able to enter the tower as long as the barrier holds, but I will dispel it if you join with me to save this Circle."

"Um." Aliamsos looked to her companions, but there was no help to be found there. Alistair suddenly seemed to find the stone floor extremely fascinating, and Morrigan simply looked bored. "Thank you for the offer, but I think it would be better if you stayed here ad protected the others''

Wynne gave her a gentle smile, as if she knew full well that Aliasmos was concerned about her age, but her voice was firm. "No. I know the Tower, and I know what we face. And if the Circle is indeed lost and all the mages dead, I would see this for myself. Once Greagoir sees that we have made the tower safe, I trust he will tell his men to back down. He is not unreasonable."

Alistair stepped closer to Aliamsos, whispering so that Wynne couldn't overhear them. "You know, a senior enchanter is nothing to scoff at. And it might be nice to have a real healer in this, instead of Morrigan's shoddy patch jobs."

Aliasmos glanced at him, surprised. "How do you know she's a healer?"

"Her robes." He grinned. "Geez. Crack a book sometime."

She was tempted to stick her tongue out at him. "Very funny." She sighed, putting her hand on her hip. She wasn't sure how much she trusted having a Circle mage who would be desperate to believe the survivors they found weren't possessed, but Alistair made a fair point. They had never put themselves in this much danger before, and Morrigan's skill at healing was less than ideal. She shook her head. "Very well. I can't stop you. Take down your barrier."

Morrigan didn't look at all pleased with that decision. "You want us to assist this preachy schoolmistress? To rescue these pathetic excuses for mages?"

Aliasmos raised an eyebrow at her. "Strange. I would have thought you more sympathetic."

She snorted. "Why? They allow themselves to be corralled like cattle, mindless. Now their masters have chosen death for them and I say let them have it."

"Perhaps 'sympathetic' is the wrong word. I only meant that had your mother been anyone else, you might very well have ended up here yourself. You have certainly seemed to be aware of that fact thus far."

That seemed to give the witch pause. She looked at Wynne, her golden eyes regarding her solemnly, oblivious, or uncaring, to the glare that the elder mage was sending her way. "My mother often said that things are the way they are, because they could not have been any other way. I have always questioned this." She rolled her eyes and waved her hand in a dismissive gesture, probably sorry she had displayed any sign of concern over the idea. "Do what you wish. I care not."

"Als? I think we have more important things to worry about than trying to talk mages out of closets."

Aliasmos shot Alistair a look, but to his credit, he wasn't really laughing at her. They had found nothing to laugh about since entering the upper levels of the Tower, but she was still perfectly aware of how ridiculous she had to look talking to a wardrobe. "He can't just stay in there."

"I don't see why not. That guy's definitely not possessed, so it must be working for him."

"Nor would he be of much help, as I recall," Wynne said, clearly embarrassed be the mage's pride in his own cowardice, particularly in front of Morrigan, who didn't try to disguise her smug smirk.

"I heard that," came the muffled reply, but the man still didn't emerge from his hiding place.

Aliasmos couldn't really blame him. She'd felt a bit like hiding more than once. Having never even seen a poorly drawn picture of an abomination before, she hadn't been prepared for the sight of one: nearly seven feet tall, with what had once been a mage's skin stretched across the hulking form of the possessing demon like a torn sack. Every so often, there was a glimpse of what had once been blond hair, or the remains of a tattoo, proving that a living, breathing person had once existed where the monster stood. Only their eyes remained startlingly human, peering at her out of the gruesome, twisted visages in a plea for death.

And so she delivered it, over and over again. She had wanted, desperately, to find this one survivor, something in the Tower that she didn't have to kill. Every instinct in her body screamed at her to get him to safety, to ensure that they saved at least one person in this reckless attempt at a rescue, but Alistair was right. They didn't have time to coddle him. She stepped back with a sigh. "I suppose he's safe enough."

Alistair nodded, relieved that she was seeing reason, and glanced around the scorched ruins of the room. He reached up and idly brushed a singed hole in his shirt, visible just below the short sleeves of his chainmail. "You know, you'd think that in all those years of training, someone might have mentioned somewhere that abominations explode when you kill them." He paused, his head tilted to the side as though he were listening closely. "Are those voices?"

Aliasmos had been hearing the faint murmur as well and wondering the same thing. She lowered her own voice considerably, even though they'd been making enough noise a few moments ago to alert the dead to their presence, let alone a handful of mages. "I think so. It may be more survivors."

He looked worried. Aliasmos knew that her penchant for mercy wasn't sitting well with Alistair in this place. "It may be something else, too. Just be careful."

She took the cue to take the lead, padding silently to an open door at the end of the hall. She knew Alistair disliked sending her ahead alone, but the idea of him moving quietly was laughable, and he had to concede the logic behind the decision. He still followed along at a distance, ready to step in if he was needed.

The voices grew more pronounced as she neared, two distinctly male and one female, all arguing with each other. Below that, she heard the quiet, purring rumble of an abomination. Her heart sunk in her chest. The voices were too calm to be under attack. She pressed herself against the wall, edging nearer, and risked a quick glance around the room. Well-trained eyes took in the scene with only a peek, noting thin, deep lacerations on the hands of the mages that must have been inflicted  
with a sharp dagger. She turned back to Alistair and held up a hand, dragging her fingernail across the back of it to indicate what she had seen. He mouthed out the confirmation she had been dreading. Blood mages.

He motioned for Wynne and Morrigan to stay well back before carefully moving forward, treading as quietly as he was able. Aliasmos inched back toward him so that he could move in front of her, but his heavier footsteps didn't go unnoticed. She heard the female voice hiss a warning to her companions. "Shh! Someone's coming!"

Aliasmos knew by now that Alistair's Templar abilities had no effect on her, but they still managed to make her feel a little off balance when the space grew chill around him as he drew on the energy in the air, the way the room rippled and grew dense as he released it. The three figures were thrown back by the force of his smite with a muffled cry. They didn't hesitate, charging into the room before the mages could regain their footing. Aliasmos threw her dagger at the nearest male with a flick of her wrist. He fell back with a horrible gurgling sound as he tried to scream as his body was encased  
in fire from the inside out. Alistair knocked the female unconscious with his shield and spun towards the abomination. "Get on the last one! He can still draw on the others' blood!"

Aliasmos found the remaining mage doing just that, murmuring the words of a spell beneath his breath as a thin, sparking trail of power emerged from the bloodstains on the carpet and crept near his fingertips. Aliasmos leapt over the bodies, slashing out with her staff. The mage scrambled back out of reach, shouting a single word of power that threw her back, knocking the wind from her when she slammed into the floor. Her staff flew from her grip and slid until it hit the wall, out of her reach.

The mage smirked, his hands rising up in front of him to summon a ball of fire. In an act of despiration she summoned all the hate that was oozing from the walls into her hands and threw a ball of pure lightning that sailed cleanly through the air and attached itself to the man's shoulder as begun to sap him of everything he had. Aliasmos begun to feel some strngth come back to her as Alistair ran over to her and sheild both of them from the sudden blast of fire that erupted from the death of an abomination.

He was slow in releasing her, shaking his head as if to clear it after taking the brunt of the minor explosion. "You want to pull your dagger out of that guy before the girl comes to?"

Aliasmos rolled her eyes and bent down to retrieve her staff. "He's dead, isn't he?"

"You turned him in ash."

A low moan interrupted them. The girl was already conscious, scrambling back into a corner in sheer terror. Aliasmos started after her, but the girl wasn't going anywhere, blocked in with a wall at her back. With another moan, she leaned over to the side and vomited all over the floor. Aliasmos had no desire to be gentle, grabbing her by her curly blond hair and yanking her upright. She froze at the sight of wide green eyes swimming in tears.

"Please. Please don't kill me."

Aliasmos hesitated, her staff still poised against the maleficar's slender white throat with Sha-na-kai making herself known for the first time since they appeared. Sniveling, with her tears running down her face and her nose dripping, she looked like any young, terrified girl. Aliasmos had to forcibly remind herself that she was nothing of the sort.

"Those corpses you and your friends left in the hall didn't want to die, either," she said, her tone growing harsher with each word. "Those children cowering at the barred doors, locked in by the Templars, didn't want to watch their friends die around them. Give me one good reason I should spare you."

"You have no idea what it's like." The words were difficult to understand, with her face screwed up like she wanted to wail, her entire body shaking. Aliasmos saw a trickle of blood running from the spot where the tip of her staff rested against her skin and eased the pressure there, if only slightly. "We're trapped here. The Chantry has taken everything from us. And the Templars, watching… always watching. We only wanted to be free."

"Nothing is worth what you've done to this place," Wynne said. She was trembling, her knuckles white on her withered old staff and her voice ripe with outrage. "Nothing."

The girl saw Wynne and began to sob, would have collapsed if not for the firm grasp Aliasmos still had on her hair. "Wynne! You have to understand! Uldred said it would be better for us. He said someone had to take the first step, a few casualties… we had no idea…"

"Uldred's behind this?" Wynne's lips had gone into a hard, straight line. "I might have known."

"Please… please don't kill me…" The girl went into total hysterics. They would get no more answers out of her. Aliasmos, even filled with revulsion and rage after all she had seen, knew she wouldn't be able to kill her now. A glance at Alistair told her that he wasn't going to, either. With a sound of disgust, she released her, slamming her back against the wall to help ease her frustration with the entire twisted situation. "Go on. I won't kill you, but I'm not helping you to escape, either."

Morrigan threw her hands up in the air in exasperation. "She admits to this destruction in a sad attempt at an uprising, and yet you allow her to live. At least find some practical use for her, if you are so insistent on letting her go."

"Like what?"

Morrigan didn't answer. She stepped towards the mage, a predatory gleam lighting her eyes. While Aliasmos watched, a light glow began to surround the blubbing mage. Morrigan drew on it, beckoning it to her like a tiny stream trickling through the air, not quite gas and not quite liquid. The mage on the floor squirmed uncomfortably, gasping out loud. The flow increased, still weak, but traveling to Morrigan like a creek to a river, glowing brightly in the dim of the room. The girl sagged to the floor, whimpering. "What did you do? You stole what mana I had left."

"And I will put it to far better use than you have obviously chosen to do." Morrigan rolled her shoulders, looking like she had just taken a long, refreshing drink of water. Aliasmos only wished that she had done it first.

Alistair leaned over, muttering out of the corner of his mouth. "Did you know she could do that?"

Aliasmos spun her blades, feeling a more than a little angry. ''No but I wish I did it first'', she then tunred to what was once a mage, ''Now leave my sight before I change my mind'' those words left everyone a little shaky

The girl didn't need to be told twice, scrambling to her feet and fleeing as quickly as her legs would carry her. Morrigan glowered, shaking her head. "That was foolish."

"Wynne's barrier is still up, and the other mages will recognize her," Alistair said quietly. "Even if she did manage to get past them, Greagoir will know what happened. She's not getting far. Now why don't you explain to me how you learned to drain mana. That's suppose to be a Templar skill."

"And a worthless one, particularly for someone who can't use it themselves." Morrigan regarded him coolly. "Not all magic users are helpless once you have robbed them of their power, Alistair. It may be prudent for you to remember that." She stalked away.

''I find myself curious of how somene of such legend knows how to do it as well''

''You have no idea what powers I am capable of using''

''And neither are you it seems'' as she glanced at what once was an abomination

Alistair stood with an accusing finger still pointed at her, struggling for words. Finally, with a huff, he blurted out, "One of these days, I'm going to accidently drain her dry."

Aliasmos shook her head and cleaned her weapons by wiping them on the rug. "I wouldn't recommend it. Morrigan strikes me as being formidable even without her magic. She might resort to biting."

He grimaced. "She does come across as being a bit of a bone-gnawer, doesn't she?"

Wynne was silent, looking at Alistair with a hint of doubt. "You're a Templar."

"Yeah, well, nobody's perfect."

She smiled, but her eyes still looked troubled. "Forgive me. I didn't mean for that to sound quite as accusatory as it did. You just startled me. I wasn't aware the Chantry allowed Templars to join the Grey Wardens."

He chuckled quietly and began to follow Aliasmos down the hall. "Well, allowed might be too strong a word. Duncan was forced to use the Right of Conscription to pry me out of there. The Grand Cleric was not pleased. It was glorious."

Aliasmos stared at him. "You never told me that before."

He raised an eyebrow at her, curious at her anxious tone. "It didn't seem important."

"Why would they host a tournament for his benefit and then refuse to let you go? It doesn't make any sense."

"I wondered that myself. It's not as if she valued me highly. I think she just didn't want to give anything to the Grey Wardens, is all. She was furious when he pulled conscription on her—I thought she was going to have us arrested. Must be my charming disposition."

"Yes, I'm sure the Grand Cleric had a hopeless, obsessive crush on you. I was just wondering if it had anything to do with..." she paused, realizing Alistair probably didn't want his heritage announced in front of a complete stranger, "with your relatives."

"With my… oh. Oh." He stopped in his tracks. "I never thought of that before. Huh. It would make the look on her face all the more priceless, if it's true."

Aliasmos bit her lip. She didn't want to disenchant him by pointing out that if the Grand Cleric knew who he was, that meant someone had to have told her. It was looking more and more to her like Maric and Cailan had considered Alistair an heir, even if they never openly acknowledged him as one. It didn't bode well for his plans to remain an obscure Grey Warden for the rest of his life. Instead of opening up that whole argument, she turned to Wynne. "Who is this Uldred the mage spoke of?"

Wynne frowned. "An arrogant hothead. It all started when I returned from Ostagar. I was at that ill-fated battle and I survived, barely. I was in no state to travel, so I stayed at Ostagar to recuperate and help the wounded. Uldred, on the other hand, left for the tower almost immediately. When I finally returned here, I found that Uldred had all but convinced the Circle to join Loghain, the man who nearly destroyed us all!" She pursed her lips, still angry at the memory. "The alliance with Loghain would have been to the Circle's advantage; according to Uldred, once Loghain was in power, he would order the Chantry to give us more freedom. Well, I told the First Enchanter Irving what Loghain did on the battlefield. I revealed him for the traitorous bastard he is. Irving said he would take care of it. He called a meeting to confront Uldred, but something must have gone wrong. I emerged from my quarters when I heard the screams."

Alistair sighed. "All that time, we thought we were going to win. I believed Cailan, you know. A glorious battle, an end to the Blight. It seems everyone else had another agenda."

"Foolish ones, at that," Wynne said with a sigh. "Even if Loghain were to take the throne, the crown has very little power over the Chantry. Uldred was grasping at straws."

They were quiet for a long time, each lost in their own thoughts as they navigated the silent halls.

Then they heard Morrigan scream.

The sound sent chills running along Aliasmos skin. She broke into a run, panic clawing at her lungs with every step. The room up ahead was enormous, lit by windows all along the ceiling, and it didn't take any time for Aliasmos to find the danger present. She slid to a stop. Morrigan was curled up on the floor, nursing an injured arm while an enormous figure in black robes towered over her. Its entire body seemed to be constructed of shadow, its features indiscernible beneath a weighted, elaborate helm. Aliasmos felt her limbs go cold as she shouted her warning. "Revenant!"

"Move!" Alistair pushed past her, running towards them and throwing up his shield just in time to catch the monster's enormous sword in the middle of a downward blow that would certainly have finished the witch off. His knees buckled beneath the force, nearly putting him down. "Als! Get her out of there!"

Aliasmos grabbed Morrigan beneath the arms and dragged her back, not taking the time to be particularly gentle with her injured harm. She heard Morrigan hiss in pain as she let go, but didn't pause to make sure she was okay. Instead, she jumped over her legs, running to help Alistair.

"Get back!" he ordered when she came up beside him, but she ignored him, dodging to the side to take her position at the revenant's back. The creature was encased in ancient, heavy armor that would easily deflect her weapons. She darted about, scuttling under a swing that would surely have cleaved her in half if it had landed, looking for the creases in protection that would give her an advantage. Alistair caught the swing on his shield, but it sent him stumbling back several feet. She heard an ominous cracking sound. "Damn it, Aliasmos, back off!"

"Shut up!" She had just spotted the opening between the edge of the helm and the breastplate that left a portion of the neck exposed. She aimed her weapon for the spot, relief flooding through her when the creature reared back with a screech of agony. It spun around, smacking her away with a gauntleted hand that felt more like an anchor hitting her shoulder. Aliasmos managed to roll with the blow, coming up in a crouch and braced on her hand. "Get between his armor!"

Alistair reacted immediately, his sword finding the crease at the shoulder. Together, they darted around, striking when the opportunity presented itself. Morrigan had managed to drag herself to her feet and kept the revenant slowed through magic, taking some of the burden off the two Wardens as they ducked and dodged the attacks from the brutally heavy sword. Aliasmos had just started to think they stood a chance when, without warning, the monster took its attention from her and changed direction, stabbing out behind it to impale Alistair.

She saw his beautiful hazel eyes go wide, the sword thrust freezing him in place. The blade went right through his armor and embedded just beneath his chest. No sound came from him as the revenant shook him off the end of the blade like nothing more than an irritant.

Aliasmos wanted to scream—at first she thought she was, but the sound choked in her throat, refusing to escape. She felt as if the world tilted, swirling downward into a void as her knees turned to water. The revenant whirled on her, but she couldn't even feel afraid, her terror and fury coursing through her in an imitation of strength. She was vaguely aware that her voice didn't sound like her own when she screeched, "Morrigan! Freeze him!"

The witch hesitated for only a moment, aware that Aliasmos was within the range of such a dangerous spell, but did as she commanded. Aliasmos didn't care as he slid her blades into their holds on her belt and she erected a shield around herself as her eyes begun to pour blood Her blood was running too hot to feel the cold as it whirled around her, covering the hideous black armor in a glittering sheet of ice. Aliasmos released the sheild when she grabed the two halves on her staff, her razor sharp blades slid up beneath the layered plates of the chest piece and finding their mark, digging deep. The revenant howled. There was a gust of wind, and then only silence.

She stumbled, the adrenaline spilling from her veins and leaving her shaking. She stumbled, falling onto one knee, her breath escaping her in heaving gasps while tears stung her eyes. She looked over to her fallen companion, but couldn't see him. Wynne knelt at his side, her back facing Aliasmos as she murmured frantically beneath her breath. A moment later, Alistair staggered to his feet, trying to steady himself. He shook his head with a quiet groan. "Is it just me, or did I do really badly right there?"

Her relief was so great she didn't think, just threw herself at him, jumping up to wrap her arms around his neck, nearly knocking them both over in her exuberance before he caught her. "You're alive!"

"So I am." There was laughter in his voice, straining against a distinct hint of discomfort. "Still in pain, though."

"Oh! I'm sorry!" She dropped down, only reluctantly letting him go. She felt dizzy.

"I dare say that was actual emotion there," he said. He still looked pale, but was smiling widely in the face of her reaction. "Wow. You must really like me."

She smoothed back her hair, trying to pull herself back together. She must have looked utterly hysterical. "So help me, Alistair, if you tease me right now, I may very well kill you myself."

"Shh. I'm gloating." He laughed softly, pulling her back into a one-armed hug. Still shaking like a leaf, she hid her face in his chest. His voice dropped to a gentle murmur. "It's okay. I'm all right." He glanced down at the broken rings in his chainmail. "I probably need to be fitted for new armor, though."

"Better armor," she said, her voice muffled by his shoulder. She didn't want to look at anyone just yet. "Much better armor. Especially if you're going to insist on being a human shield. It's infuriating."

She heard him snort at that. "Whatever. You like me."


	16. Chapter 16 - The Fade

She knew it wasn't real.

She wasn't exactly sure how she knew. The walkway beneath her feet was solid, replete with cracks and bits of vegetation pushing up through the stones to indicate its age. She didn't recognized the looming fortress before her as Weisshaupt, but some vague part of Aliasmos mind niggled that she couldn't possibly know that, since she had never been to Weisshaupt before. The knowledge gave the entire setting the surreal impression of a stage, able to draw her in, but not to convince her of its authenticity.

There was a stabbing pain behind her eyes, creeping along the base of her skull, making it difficult to concentrate. She shook her head, trying to focus, but her thoughts sloshed in her skull like water. She looking around curiously as she moved, trying to figure out why she felt so out of sorts.

Then she saw Duncan.

She stopped in mid-stride, staring at the Warden Commander. Her headache worsened, and she felt her hands unconsciously tighten on the hilts of her weapons. "You can't be here. You're dead."

Duncan laughed and gave her a kindly smile she had never once seen on his face. "Me? Dead? I've admittedly come close, but I assure you, I'm still alive."

"No, you're not." Aliasmos shook her head, rubbing one eye with the heel of her hand in an attempt to make the vision disappear. It remained stubbornly solid, but she wasn't fooled. Something was putting on a show for her benefit, an elaborate show that used her memories as marionettes in an attempt to trap her.

She remembered then, the demon. Her headache stemmed from the creature trying to violate her mind, combating to dig through her memories and change the dream into something that would tempt her more effectively than this sad imitation of a man she hadn't cared for that much to begin with. The pain in her skull grew nearly unbearable, crushing her temples and making her gasp, but Aliasmos knew that she had found a weapon against the attack. SHe held on to the memory of her family back home, well what was left of her family.

At the recollection of them all, the vision immediately began to waver. It blurred into mists and changed before her eyes. Slowly, the cold stone of Weisshaupt began to shift, melding into the familiar corridors of Atlantis. The sun was shining, gleaming across the glassware on the massive dining table. She continued to fight, to drive the demon back and out of the secret places of her mind that belonged only to her, but with the vision of Atlantis came a flood of memories, handing her enemy the tools it needed to overwhelm her. She dropped to one knee, her hand curled in a fist against her forehead and a screech of rage in her throat, but the thoughts continued to pour out of her.

She was standing in her own room, surrounded by her books and miniatures, Fluffy taking up more than half of her bed as she stretched in the warm sun pouring through the window. Her longing to be home was so overwhelming that Aliasmos almost succumbed, wanting nothing more than to lose herself in the beautiful dream and go running through the corridors with Fluffy at her side, laughing as she had done once upon a time.

Almost.

"Hey Effie, look who's finally feeling better''

Her mind was spinning, and she could feel the tears beginning to tighten in her throat. "What?'

"Come on, hunny bunny, you're not well. You need your rest. Get back into bed."

Aliasmos scrambled away from the welcome touch, backing up against the wall. The memory of Jack and their daughter was so real, too real, even recalling the scar in his eyebrow and the flecks of green in his deep brown eyes. "No. You're not here."

Jack only looked worried as he stepped forward. "Your fever's returned. Come and lie down, and I'll send for Mooshka. I'll grab some of Ericka's books and we can all read together''

"No!" It was a screech, but she didn't care. She pressed herself further against the wall, drawing her dagger. "Stop it!" The image wavered, which was all the chance she needed. The demon had not anticipated that the scene would not soothe her, but instead bring about the strongest emotion she could summon rage. This wasn't home, no matter how she wished it so, and her fury that the corrupted being would defile her memories was enough to send her rage spilling over. She struck.

For a fraction of a second, she could see Jack's eyes, wide with surprise, before he drifted away. His voice faded on the imaginary winds before the vision shattered, exploding like glass all around her to reveal an empty, barren plane. She keeled over, fighting back the urge to be sick, weak and shaking all over. Slowly, she reached up and wiped the tears from her eyes, taking a deep, shaky breath, and determinedly moved forward, stepping further into the mists.

She had to find the others.

Aliasmos didn't know how long she had been wandering the Fade, confronted with puzzles and images of abominations and darkspawn until she could no long discern what was real and were simply products of her own horrid imaginings. When she finally found Wynne, she had to struggle to convince herself that it was actually the mage she was seeing and not the result of a desperate hope to finally be reaching the end of this nightmarish prison. Her only comfort was the knowledge that if her mind had truly been playing tricks on her, it wouldn't have used Wynne as a means to trap her. She hadn't even realized just who she had been so determined to find until that moment, when she found herself disappointed in discovering Wynne rather than the tall, familiar form that hadn't left her side since Ostagar.

The scene was strange. Disembodied walls that looked a bit like a painting of the library in the Tower stood against the uniform grey of the Fade, but she knew from her own experience that to Wynne, the poor imitation was so real she could probably smell the dust and mildew. The mage was standing perfectly still, her arms limp at her sides as she gazed around at the destruction with a hopelessness Aliasmos had not thought her capable of. All around them were dead mages. Recognition tugged at Aliasmos' brain until she realized she was looking at the bodies of the young mages and children she had seen at the tower entrance. Rather than the paradise the demon had tried to create for Aliasmos, it had chosen to trap Wynne in her worst nightmare.

The mage looked up as she approached, all the grief of her years reflected in her eyes. "I couldn't save them."

Aliasmos reached out and put a hand on her shoulder, hoping that the warm touch would help to make her more conscious of the cold mists of the Fade. The entire plane carried a chill that seeped into heart and blood and bone, a clammy mist that didn't make itself truly known until the illusions had shattered. "You did save them, Wynne. Don't believe this. It's not real."

"Not real?" She sounded dazed, only half listening to Aliasmos' words as she continued to stare at the carnage with horrified eyes. "They trusted me to protect them, and I've failed them. All of them."

"No, you haven't." Aliasmos paused, flummoxed by Wynne's detachment. She hadn't anticipated this. She had discovered right away that she was being manipulated by the demon, and had expected the others to see the same with only a little encouragement, someone to point out what had seemed obvious. Especially Wynne, who she had expected to recognize the Fade immediately.

She tried a different approach. "Try to remember. We were in the Tower. The demon is making this up to try to keep you a prisoner here."

"Demons, yes. Demons everywhere, tearing apart all we have built stone by stone." Wynne nearly broke down, covering her eyes with her hands and taking a deep, shuddering breath. "I couldn't stand against them."

Aliasmos could only stand there, completely unsure of what to do. "But it's not real. These people are still alive."

Wynne dropped her hands and fixed an angry glare on Aliasmos. "I do not know what you are trying to tell me. Why must you make this more painful? And where were you when this happened? I trusted you as an ally and you were nowhere to be found."

Aliasmos felt her mouth tighten and willed herself not to give into her first impulse and snap at the woman. Being trapped in a nightmare was one thing. Blaming her for the nightmare was another matter entirely. She forcefully reminded herself that the woman was devastated and not thinking clearly at all. "This hasn't happened. There has been death, yes, so much death, but these children are still alive, Wynne. And they need you. I can't let you stay here."

"I find your blatant disregard for the souls of the dead utterly inappropriate."

"Wynne, you've got to pull yourself out of this!" Aliasmos barely restrained the urge to slap the old lady, stomping her foot in frustration. "This is the Fade. I thought you were supposed to be a mage. Can't you tell it's not real? If you don't fight, you're going to be trapped here, and then these children really will be left alone!"

Wynne turned her back on her, clearly angry with her for a failure she hadn't even committed. "Leave me to my grief. I shall bury their bones, scatter their ashes to the four winds, and mourn their passing until I, too, am dead."

Aliasmos wondered what her odds of grabbing the woman and physically dragging her out of this place without getting blasted with magic were. Probably not good. It just figured that Alistair wouldn't be around when she could really use those Templar abilities. She was more than a little tempted to leave Wynne to wallow in her grief for now and go look for him, but she wasn't positive she could find her way back here.

That was a bad thing, even if it didn't feel like it right now.

She shook off the frustrated notion and crossed her arms, trying to think. She didn't know what kind of effect being forced out of the dream would have on Wynne's mind, and so couldn't risk anything other than to try to convince her of the truth. Not that it was going well so far. She thought back to her own experience, trying to pinpoint exactly when she had realized where she was. Standing in front of a fortress had simply been strange enough to make her doubt from the beginning. Maybe a hint of doubt was all she needed. "Wynne, please, just stop for a moment and think. Do you remember how you got here?"

"Of course I..." Wynne's objection died abruptly, her narrowed eyes going round as she stopped to consider. Her hands came up to massage her temples, and Aliasmos realized, with a stab of hope, that she was beginning to develop the same headache Aliasmos herself had suffered from when the demon ran into resistance. "We were entering into the tower... and then I remember that there was all this death about me. There was no sign of you, none at all. It was just me and... all this. I... I don't remember anything of them dying. I just know they are dead." She rubbed her temples harder, her brow furrowed in distress. "Why... why wouldn't I remember them dying?"

"Yes!" Aliasmos took the opportunity and pounced, going so far as to lay a hand on Wynne's arm to prepare to haul her away the moment the spell broke. "That's because you're not really here. This is the Fade. It's some sort of trick."

"But that makes no sense. I have always had an affinity for the Fade, and I would assume I would be able to recognize it."

Without warning, one of the corpses sat up. Aliasmos stepped back in pure disgust. Around the gruesome, twisted visage of the demon, she could see a vague, ghostly outline of the young boy it was imitating, the boy that Wynne could see. It spoke in a high, childish voice that made Aliasmos' stomach turn. "Don't leave us, Wynne. We don't want to be alone."

"Holy Maker!" The sight seemed to snap Wynne out of her stupor, Aliasmos saw her grip on her staff tighten. "Stay away, foul creature! Aliasmos, it's a trick!"

"You think?" she snapped, drawing her weapons.

The dead apprentice paid her no mind, concentrating on the mage that was slowly slipping out of its clutches. "Stay, Wynne. Sleep soundly in the comforting embrace of the earth. Do not fight it. You belong here, with us."

"Wynne, don't listen to it. It's just a demon."

Wynne backed away obediently, but she seemed to be having trouble keeping her eyes focused. "Stay? N-no. Not yet. My task is not yet done... it is not time yet."

"It's not your apprentice! It's a demon… oh, sod it all! Just keep me healed!" Gripping her staff, Aliasmos charged. The demon had been watching her, though, and instantly, the other corpses were on their feet, each one of them casting. Aliasmos' speed and agility had never been tested like it was during that battle, as she dove and rolled and scampered out of the way of spell after spell. Wynne had heeded her final order, though, and each time the fire came close enough to blister or the ice numbed her fingers and toes, she could feel the warmth of healing magic flowing through her, mending her hurts When it was over, Wynne approached her slowly, shaking her head like someone who was coming out of a dream. "I don't understand any of this."

"Neither do I," Aliasmos said, trying to gulp in air around the burning in her lungs. "I..." Whatever she had been about to say died on her lips. Wynne was disappearing, her image flickering and fading until Aliasmos could see nothing but a flash of panic in her eyes. Her voice was the only evidence that the whole encounter had not been another dream, echoing through the plane in obvious distress.

"Wait, where are you going?"

In an instant, she was gone.

Aliasmos put her hands on her hips, staring into the gloom as if she could will the mage to reappear. There was only the unnatural wind and the damp air, Wynne was nowhere to be seen. Aliasmos crossed her arms, tired and frightened and thoroughly annoyed. "Just what in the name of Satan is going on here?" she demanded of the fog. It just remained obstinately silent, swirling thickly in defiance of her temper. She shook her head, marching forward into the misty depths.

If she had to ask, she obviously didn't know, which meant that whatever control she had managed to gain over the situation was gone. Aliasmos closed her eyes and concentrated on her other companions but the only companion she was concerend for was the very same man she had interesting feelings for.

Alistair raised his arms as a couple of the boys went running past, moving just in time to keep them from knocking the knife out of his hand. "Hey, slow it down!" he called, unsurprised when they only laughed in response, the younger tackling the older into a pile of hay along the fence.

He only smiled to himself and shook his head, figuring it wasn't worth the argument as he got back to work. He lounged against the fence in the yard, whittling away at a piece of wood and watching the children scamper back and forth while Goldanna hung the laundry out to dry. Alistair couldn't really recall the last time he had carved figurines—life in the Chantry didn't allow a lot of time for hobbies—but his nephews regarded his modest talent as the perfect art, one that provided them with endless gifts.

For as far back as he could remember, Alistair had wanted this—a home and a real family, with people who cared about where he was and what happened to him. He vaguely remembered that his half-sister hadn't cared for him at all, once, but the memory was dull and better left forgotten in light of how much she had changed since then. He had been little more than a child, back when he first came looking for her. Of course she had panicked at the idea of one more mouth to feed. It was different now. He could work to bring in what coin he could, and help her to take care of the children, and the kids liked having him around, too. He was someone who had seen the world outside of Denerim, who could tell them fantastic tales of knights and dragons and all the other wondrous things he had seen as he fought against the Blight.

The Blight…

"Alistair, I don't think this shirt can survive another mending," Goldanna said from across the yard, smiling to herself as she shook her head over his poor, abused attire. "Do you want me to make you another one, or will your friend take care of it?"

He laughed, the thought that had caused that uncomfortable chill in his stomach moments before disappearing as though it had never been. "Uh, Aliasmos isn't not exactly the domestic goddess that you are."

Goldanna seemed to find even this amusing. "No, I suppose she wouldn't be. No worries. I'll see to it. When are you going to bring her around, anyway?"

That was a good question, actually. He hadn't seen Aliasmos since…

Wait a minute, there she was. She appeared suddenly, standing at the gate like his thoughts had somehow summoned her there. His lips lifted in a smile as he went out to meet her. "I was just thinking about you!" Aliasmos didn't answer him, delicately lifting the skirt of the simple dress she wore like she had never seen it before, unsmiling and silent. She seemed almost… frightened. Alistair thought he detected a hint of paleness around her mouth and eyes, and he reached out, his hand brushing her cheek as he tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. Aliasmos jumped, startled, which only increased his concern. "Are you all right?"

She still didn't answer, having caught sight of the figurine still in his hands. He sighed at himself for forgetting to leave it where she wouldn't see it, since he had meant it to be a surprise, but she held out a hand, silently asking for a better look. She turned it over and over before she finally raised questioning eyes. "You made this?" She didn't wait for an answer, muttering softly, "It looks like Cerbie."

He felt his brows draw together, confused by her puzzled expression. "Well, that's a good thing, I suppose." She bit at her lip, looking torn, and he moved a little closer. "Als, what's the matter? You're acting really strangely. You've seen me make this stuff for the kids all the time…"

Wait, that wasn't right. He stopped, suddenly feeling dizzy and off balance. His head was throbbing, making it hard to concentrate. Aliamsos stepped forward, placing a soft hand on his chest. For a moment, everything seemed to slide around in his mind, sickly and half-frozen as he tried to sort out conflicting memories, most of them too muddled to distinguish. Aliasmos cast a nervous glance at Goldanna and leaned forward, close enough that he could feel her warm breath against his ear. "You feel it, don't you?"

"Feel what?" he asked, careful to keep his voice as low as hers, though he couldn't explain why, except this pervading sense of wrong that had suddenly sprung up all around him.

Aliasmos glanced around. "Alistair, none of this is real."

He jerked away from her touch. "What are you talking about?"

Goldanna was suddenly beside him like magic, and everything slid back into place, suffusing him with the same contentment he had been feeling before Aliasmos showed up. "Is something wrong, little brother?"

"No, no, everything's fine," he said, trying to ignore the flash of disappointment and fear in Aliasmos' eyes. Everything was fine. Perfect, even.

Goldanna seemed reassured, smiling at Aliasmos. "Well, here I thought Alistair was just being Alistair, going on and on about how pretty you are. You can't know how happy I was to hear that he has a girl, he needs someone to take care of him."

Aliasmos forced out a weak smile in return, but her eyes were on him. He could sense the anxiety coursing through her through the Taint that they shared, knew that she was fighting to keep calm and not immediately reach for her weapons instead. Another flash of insight lit his mind before he had a chance to be confused by her disturbing reaction, why was Aliasmos unarmed? She never went anywhere without her blades, even when she was relaxing. Not since… Ostagar…

"Are you certain you're okay?" Goldanna's hand on his shoulder was gentle, sympathetic. "You don't look so well. I think you might be falling ill. Why don't you come inside and I'll make you some tea?"

"I… I think I might be coming down with something." He glanced at his sister, feeling even more uncomfortable than before at the adoring way she was watching him. "I'll be in in a bit. Just… give us a moment, won't you?"

A gleam of something he didn't recognize went through her light brown eyes. "Don't be long."

Aliasmos looked relieved once his sister was gone. She glanced around the yard, watching the children as they played some game of their own creation that involved a lot of running, and he saw something else in her gaze, a hint of sorrow that he couldn't quite explain away. "I have to get you out of here."

"And where are we going to go?" He flinched back when she reached for his hand, confused and hurt and a little scared, because for all he was trying, he couldn't remember ever telling Aliasmos he had a sister. There was no way she could have found him here. "I don't want to leave. I don't want to spend my life fighting, only to end up dead in a pit along with rotting darkspawn corpses. I thought being a Grey Warden would make me happy, but it didn't. This makes me happy. I'm not going back."

She was beginning to get desperate, grabbing his elbow when he tried to walk away. "Alistair, please. We're in the Fade. We're being held here by a demon. You have to believe me. I can't do this without you." She was looking at him with those gorgeous blue eyes, pleading, and suddenly there was a flash of clarity: Aliasmos with her hair wound in a tight bun, instead of soft and flowing down her back, and wearing the leather leggings he had hardly ever seen her out of. The only reality was her eyes—everything else went soft and melted at the edges like a dripping candle. "Please. I need you."

It passed nearly as abruptly as it had come, but he stepped back in alarm, his headache coming back in full force. Goldanna was marching towards them, but this time Alistair could see the malevolent glow in her eyes, the sharp edge to her plastic smile. His sword was in his hand before his brain could protest, and Goldanna halted, her smile twisting into something sinister as she locked eyes with Aliasmos. "You can't have him! He's mine. I'd rather see him dead than free!"

The lie peeled back like old paint, revealing the dark, mottled skin and blazing eyes of the demon. Instinct sharpened by the pitiless fury of being duped coursed through Alistair. "Get back!" His concern for her safety was secondary to the anger he felt towards this monster that was leering down at him, mocking him for his stupidity. Aliasmos didn't listen, moving to position herself behind the demon, but Alistair didn't care. He only knew he wanted to kill this thing, wanted to take out the throbbing pain of his loss out on it until there was nothing left of it but a stain on the ground.

The demon fell at his feet in a matter of moments and he whirled around, only to find the children closing in on him. That quickly, the bloodlust abandoned him, leaving him shaking and unsure as they glided in a slow circle, moving to surround him and Aliasmos. She knew immediately what was wrong, her voice calm as she asked, "You can't see them, can you?"

No, all he could see were his nieces and nephews. He lowered his sword and backed away without answering. Aliasmos was quick to step in, understanding far more than he had ever wanted her to, her blades whirling in a gruesome dance of death. When it was over, he could finally see the small, skeletal forms that had been there in reality, but it didn't bring any kind of peace. He closed his eyes and hauled in a shaking breath. He couldn't bring himself to look at her just yet. "If you could… I'd rather the others didn't know just how easily fooled I was."

"I'm sorry, Alistair," Aliasmos said, her voice very soft, and he realized that she was vanishing, dissolving into the mists. He reached out, but his hand touched only air, Aliasmos' last words hovering around him as the world faded into nothing.

… …

Aliasmos had to admit, she was a little disappointed when she saw the tangled trees and misty bogs of the Wilds. She had half expected Morrigan's mind to create something far more sinister than the simple setting of her childhood, but then, most people would probably find the Wilds anything but simple. As she wandered about, searching for the witch, it occurred to her that the demon quite possibly couldn't delve any deeper into Morrigan's mind than this surface image in her memories. Of all of her companions, Morrigan was certainly the least likely to open her thoughts and memories to anyone. The demon was probably fighting against a wall of solid will to get even this much.

She could almost smile at the thought, thinking that the demon had certainly not anticipated someone like Morrigan. Her mind couldn't be the most pleasant of places to explore.

It wasn't long before she found the witch, standing in the clearing where they had met Flemeth. The crone was present, as well, speaking in a light, simpering tone that Aliasmos was positive had never once passed Flemeth's lips. Morrigan didn't look nearly as absorbed as her other companions had been, glancing around the clearing almost as if she were bored. As Aliasmos neared, she saw Morrigan roll her eyes, regarding the image of her mother in sheer annoyance. "Away with you. I shall have no more of your pestering."

"But I'm your mother," the spirit said as Morrigan began to study her fingernails, clearly unimpressed with the conversation. "Do you not love me?"

"You are as much my mother as my little finger, right here, is the queen of Ferelden. I know you, Fade spirit. You cannot fool me."

Aliasmos' relief was so great she felt the tension leave her back and shoulders, grateful she didn't have to pick an argument with Morrigan. She couldn't think of anything less appealing than angering the witch, but apparently, Morrigan was in absolutely no danger of succumbing to the vision. It seemed the demon had realized it as well, because its sad smile took on an ominous edge. "Surely, such pride must be punished." Flemeth stepped forward and delivered a solid blow to Morrigan's face that sent her stumbling back.

Alaismos ran forward to intervene, but was stunned to see the witch smile as she wiped a thin trickle of blood from her lip with the back of her hand. "Much better, spirit, but 'tis too little, too late, I fear." She finally spotted Aliasmos running up the path and threw her hands up as if to ask what had taken her so long. "'Tis you at last!" She pointed an accusing finger at the image of her mother. "Come and rid me of this vexatious spirit."

"I'm coming!"

"Good. Kill it. Then we can be off."

Aliasmos stopped and stared at her for a moment, and then just shrugged and pivoted, moving quickly enough that the demon had no time to react. Her staff sliced cleanly through its neck. For one moment, Flemeth's yellow eyes widened in shock before  
the illusion shattered, revealing the true form of the spirit just before its head rolled from its shoulders and fell to the ground with a soft, sickening thud.

Morrigan shook her head. "Fade spirits, I ask you!" she said, kicking dried leaves and twigs over the corpse before she set them on fire with a point of her finger. "As if we haven't enough to deal with in this wretched Tower without serving to amuse a sloth demon! Vile creatures." She glanced up at Aliasmos, but her image was already fading. Morrigan looked down at her hands, heaving a sigh of pure frustration. "Oh, not again! I refuse!" She continued to dissolve, but Aliasmos could see the outline of her throw up her hands in irritation before her voice called out, echoing through the clearing as if  
from a great distance. "Find the center!"

She was gone.

Aliasmos stood there, blinking at the spot Morrigan had been standing. "Find the center? Oh sure, no problem. How difficult can it be to find the center of a labyrinth?" She groaned and kicked at a stone at her feet, swearing loudly when her toe began to throb.

… …

Not that difficult, as it turned out.

Aliasmos retraced her steps through the mists, trying hard to decipher where she had been. It wasn't long before she found the pattern of the paths she had followed, a series of circles that lead to a gate in the center. She peeked inside cautiously, but could see only rocks and stunted shrubbery, the shadowy image of the Black City haunting the horizon over the edge of the cliff. She took a deep breath and pushed the gate open, stepping carefully.

The demon lounged in the jagged rocks, regarding her curiously as she approached. "What do we have here? An escaped slave? My, my, but you do have some gall."

"So I've been told." Aliasmos' hands tightened on her weapons. "Where are my friends?"

"There are others?" The demon glanced somewhere over her shoulder. Aliasmos was afraid to turn her back on it for even a moment to look, but it wasn't paying any attention to her. She stole a quick glance and saw her companions, blinking in the light of the barren field.

Alistair shuddered all over, his armor rattling with the force of it. "Ugh. No more of that, if you don't mind." He glanced her way. "Oh, there you are! And here I am. Handy, how that works."

The demon smirked. "How nice, but playtime is over. You all have to go back now."

Aliasmos raised her weapons, circling slowly to give her companions time to join her. She could hear them moving, even if she couldn't risk another look. "Not a chance."

"But I'll do much better this time. I'll make you much, much happier. Just—"

It was suddenly cut off by Alistair's shield slamming him in the face just before chaos erupted around them. The demon stood, and seemed to keep standing, towering over them with its ghastly, skeletal smile. "You will learn to bow to your betters, mortal!" A wave of energy slammed into Aliasmos, knocking her to the ground. She flipped herself upright anmd kicked the enormous ogre in the face as it leaned down to pick her up.

At least this fight, she and Alistair knew.

Aliasmos could barely think, driven only by instinct. The demon continued to change forms, sending out waves of magic that knocked her into the dirt again and again, but still she picked herself up and continued, keeping a careful eye on Alistair's movements as she darted around, her blades finding every weakness, ever chink in its armor, every tender spot of exposed flesh. Her muscles burned and her lungs ached as she fought, weariness threatening to slow her down, reminding her just how ill prepared she was for a long, drawn-out battle like this. Only her fury allowed her to continue, goading  
her when she would have fallen. This wretched creature had trapped them, had used family and friends and children as the bars of their prison. It had made her stab Jack as he held her daughter.

She felt Alistair standing behind her before she heard him. "Whoa—whoa! It's dead!" She didn't listen, pummeling the corpse of the creature in some attempt to force the anger to spill out of her, but it wasn't working. "Aliasmos!" Alistair earned the respect of everyone present when he stepped in and grabbed her arms, pulling her back. "Enough. It's over."

Aliasmos shuddered as she sagged against him, feeling suddenly cold, and tried to shake him off. "Get off me."

"Put the weapons away first."

"Alistair!"

"Put the weapons away first."

She did, exaggerating the motion with a glare over her shoulder. "Let me go. I'm fine. I'm just tired."

"Tired." He sounded more than a little skeptical. "That was full-on berserker action."

"Well, maybe I'm a berserker and it just took me this long to figure it out."

Alistair's eyebrows drew together, his eyes filled with worry. "What did he make you see?"

"Nothing." She deliberately shook herself again. "Nothing important."

"Aliasmos…"

She never got to hear his argument. The world seemed to dissolve around them, and quite suddenly, she was waking up on the stone floor of the Circle Tower.


	17. Chapter 17 - Redemption

Aliasmos was avoiding him.

While he was grateful that she wasn't being nearly as obvious about it as she could have been, he was still struck by the irony that he hadn't really understood just how comfortable their relationship had become until it was suddenly uncomfortable, unspoken words and new boundaries hanging between them like too much weight. At Wynne's excited discovery of the Litany of Adralla, a powerful incantation that defended against the mind-controlling capabilities of blood mages, Aliasmos had merely plucked the ancient scroll off of the recognizable corpse beside the body of the sloth demon and continued on her way as if nothing had happened.

But she still wouldn't look at him.

He felt an embarrassed twist in his stomach whenever he thought of the things she had seen and heard in the Fade, the worst possible audience to a stubbornly buried fantasy he hadn't even permitted himself to indulge in with any kind of frequency. And yet, he couldn't talk to her about it, wasn't even sure he'd know what to say even if they weren't surrounded by death and danger and the ruins of the Circle Tower.

It was even less fun in a trip that had already turned out to be a great, steaming pile of not fun.

Alistair could feel exhaustion seeping into his joints and muscles as they trudged up the final flight of stairs to the top most floor of the Towerâ€"he made a mental note never to let a mage kick him in the shins, as they all must have had legs like tree trunksâ€"and tried very hard to convince himself that they weren't all dangerously exhausted and walking into trouble. They still hadn't slept decently since the battle to save Redcliffe, a battle that seemed like years ago, rather than a handful of days. Just ahead of him, Aliasmos was dragging her feet, looking grey and worn as she glared at the steps  
as if to say this was as much their fault as it was anyone's. The lower half of her braids were matted with some of the inexplicable slime that coated the walls and ceilings of the upper floorsâ€"a fleshy, foul-smelling substance that none of them had wanted to examine too closely.

He was aware that while the rest of them had remained blissfully ignorant during their time in the Fade, Aliasmos had spent that time seeking them out, fighting through the demon's prison and whatever monsters it had produced until she had reached the inner layers of the dream. Cautiously, hoping she was too distracted to feel the intrusion, he reached out with his senses, using the Taint in his blood to try to get a feel for her. It was a skill he hadn't exactly mastered, trying to feel out a fellow Warden's emotion rather than blocking them out for the sake of both privacy and sanity, but Aliasmos wouldn't tell him even if she was in trouble. She was tired, far more tired than he was, but her exhaustion soaked deeper than the scrapes and bruises and lack of sleep. That demon had taken something from her, stolen a bit of the life that had just recently begun to return to her eyes. He wasn't so dense that he hadn't figured out Aliasmos' vision probably had something to do with her family, but the insight didn't tell him what to do.

He saw the firm set to her jaw, the carefully blank expression, and recognized the girl he had met at Ostagar.

Part of Alistair hated that self-control, the expertly wielded shield that kept them all at a distance, including him. He had managed to find a few cracks here and there, bare glimpses that allowed him to see a girl whose eyes could sparkle with laughter and whose droll sense of humor matched his own wit, but she remained more enigma than woman in his mind. Curiosity, the kind that slaughtered cats in droves, kept her at the edge of his thoughts far more than she should have been, a puzzle to be solved, and that amount of consideration only led to more thoughts, which produced idle fantasies that turned into dreams that she never should have seen, dammit.

It was possible he was arguing himself in circles, here.

He was so busy cursing the circumstances that had put him in this awkward situation that he didn't realize they had finally reached the top of the stairs until the soft pink light washed over the faces of his companions, glinting off of the blades at Aliasmos' sides as she peered around the small space. The room contained only a spiral stairway, more stairs? Really? and a glowing, circular source of energy that hummed with a magic of a kind he had never felt before. In the center of the circle, he could make out a hazy figure that appeared to be on his knees.

Aliasmos started forward without hesitation, wearing the familiar expression of concern that most commonly managed to slip through her indifference, but he stopped her, distrustful after so many tricks and traps that his head was still spinning with the confusion of it all. "Wait a minute, you don't even know what that is."

She looked at him like he had lost his mind. He had to admit it was a possibility. "It's a templar."

"It looks like a templar."

"Alistair, he may be hurt," she said in that tone that somehow settled all of their arguments for them, mainly because she was going to act, rather than any agreement reached. He was quickly learning that the most he could do in those situations was follow along and do his best to make sure she didn't get herself killed in the process.

"Fine," he said, a bit more harshly than he had meant to, but he was tired and her stubbornness did get a little annoying sometimes. "But I'm not falling asleep again."

Determined though she may have been, Aliasmos wasn't without common sense, and as she approached the magical prison, her steps were cautious, her hand resting on the shalf of Sha-na-kai. The templar in the cage was young, barely more than a boy, really. As Alistair followed closely behind his companion, he could hear the broken, quivering voice coming from within the chamber, reciting the familiar words of the Chant of Light.

Aliasmos knelt down in front of him, sympathy written all over her face. "Who are you?"

The templar's reaction was swift and violent. In a flash, he was on his feet, backing away with his sword drawn, his eyes wide and hysterical. "This trick again? I know what you are. It won't work. I willâ€¦ stay strong."

"There's no trick," Aliasmos said, her voice perfectly calm, though Alistair noted the hand resting on the left blade twitch as she got to her feet, doing her best not to seem threatening. "We can help."

"Cullen?" Wynne sounded unsure as she emerged from the shadows, looking horrified. "Cullen, what have they done to you? Where are the others?"

"Wynne?" For a moment, the point of the sword lowered, but almost instantly, it flew back up, visibly trembling in the gleaming light. "No, no more visions! You're deadâ€"they're all dead! If anything in you is human, kill me now and stop this game. You broke the others, but I will stay strongâ€¦ for their sakeâ€¦" Despite the words, he fell to his knees, his gaze cast upwards and his lips moving silently. Alistair didn't have to hear the words to recognize them, a desperate prayer to a god who had long since stopped listening.

Aliasmos tried again. "Please, they're not all dead. We can still save them."

"Silence! I'll not listen to anything you say. Now be gone!"

She turned to Wynne, silently pleading for her help, but the mage looked just as unnerved and had no advice to give her. "He's exhausted. This cage, I've never seen anything like it before."

"You're still here." The templar looked terrified at the sound of Wynne's voice, scrambling back and blinking rapidly. A filthy hand came up to rub his red-rimmed eyes. "But, that's always worked before! I close my eyes, but you're still here when I open them!"

"Cullen," Wynne said, purposefully firm as if she could scold him into believing her. She might have been able to, at that. At the sharpened tone, Cullen looked up at her, confused, and for a moment looking like a young boy being reprimanded. "Irving and the other mages who fought Uldredâ€"where are they?"

"U-Uldred has them in the Harrowing chamber. The noises coming from thereâ€"oh, Maker." His shoulders began to shake, his eyes squeezed tightly shut. Alistair turned away, the sight of the broken templar making him feel as if he were seeing something he shouldn't have, striking just a little too closely to an old fear buried inside of him.

Wynne turned back to Aliasmos, her jaw set. "We'll have to hurry."

At that, Cullen's ravaged face twisted in fury. "You can't save them! You don't know what they've become. They've been surrounded by blood mages, whose wicked fingers snake into your mind and corrupt your thoughts." He clutched his head, rocking from side to side. "Digging, digging, spades of fireâ€¦"

Aliasmos reached out without thinking before drawing her hand back, her eyes filled with sorrow. Alistair didn't know which one he felt sorrier for, knowing Aliasmos' compassion was lost against such raving. She bit her lip and tried to make the templar hear her. "Please, calm down. You're going to hurt yourself."

"Hurt?" He was sobbing now, seemingly unaware of any of them. "She hurt. She was all I ever wanted. All I ever dreamed of. I heard her screams, but there was nothing I could do to save her. She laughed as she tore them apart, piece by piece. Blood and death and slime. It still had her eyesâ€¦"

Alistair could feel his blood freeze in his veins before it surged through him in icy waves. He had known, rationally, that the abominations had once been mages, but he hadn't let the knowledge in, hadn't allowed himself to see the full, eventful lives that had been shattered. He wondered about the girl the templar remembered, wondered if she had a quick smile or eyes that reminded of him the endless depths of the lake on a clear spring dayâ€¦

"He's mad," Morrigan said from behind him, her words as curt and unfeeling as always. "You'll hear nothing more from him but this rambling."

"Leave him alone," Alistair said, his voice deep with warning. Morrigan only raised an eyebrow at him, clearly unimpressed, but Alistair saw that the witch appeared slightly less callous than usual, shifting uncomfortably in the presence of the caged templar.

At the sound of Alistair's voice, Cullen looked up, his eyes searching as he considered him. Alistair tried very hard not to squirm, realizing that he would recognize another templar's presence. Something like hope flashed in the boy's eyes. "You have to end it, now! To ensure this horror is ended, to guarantee that no abominations or blood mages live, you must kill everyone up there! It's the only way!"

He felt sick to his stomach at the words that echoed his own sentiments downstairs, falling from the lips of someone who had actually known them, who mourned one of them. For a moment, Alistair couldn't see Cullen at all, but himself, broken down to mindless ranting at the feet of strangers. He backed away, shaking his head. "We're not going to do that."

Aliasmos was looking at him. "We can't just leave him here."

"Aliasmos, you can't help him," he said with what gentleness he had left. "His hatred is too strong. He just had to watch all of his friends die."

She pressed her lips together and cast one last anxious look at the templar before she started for the stairway. "Let's go. We have to hurry if we have any chance of saving them."

Cullen's voice followed them up the stairs, resentful and accusing. "You don't know! I am thinking only of the future of the Circle, of Ferelden! I am just willing to see the painful truth, which you are content to ignore!"

No, Alistair thought as he drew his sword, following closely behind Aliasmos in preparation for the fight ahead. He didn't think he'd ever ignore the truth he'd just discovered, ever again.

â€¦

Aliasmos could hear the agonized wails resonating through the Harrowing chamber even before they reached the top of the stairs and shoved the doors open, revealing the grisly scene taking place. The few surviving mages huddled in a corner while one of their fellows was dragged forward by abominations and thrown at the feet of a man that looked, for all appearances, to be human. They began to torture him, engulfing him in crackling, hissing magic as they taunted him, trying to force him to become another monster. Aliasmos drew her weapons and swung the weapon in her left hand around, slamming the flat of the blade against the front of Alistair's shield with a resounding clang that made him jump, the air has a warm hiss to show that Sha-na-kai was now awake to assist her mistress.

"Little warning, please."

"Sorry."

The creatures dropped the mage, who collapsed to the stone floor, quivering and sobbing. All eyes turned their way. The human stepped forward, his arms crossed, smirking in the face of her daring. Aliasmos' eyes narrowed as she recognized the mage from Ostagar that she had first seen arguing with Alistair. "You're Uldred?"

He paused, sneering. "The new Grey Warden recruit. How very quaint. I'm quite impressed you're still alive. Uldred didn't think much of you then, and I certainly don't see your purpose now. "

She shrugged. "I'm not that concerned with impressing you. Or Uldred. Is there a reason you refer to him separately, I wonder?"

He smiled, and there was something sinuous and snake-like about the gesture. "Indeed. Allow me to explain: A mage is but a larval form of something greater. The Chantry vilifies us, calls us abominations, when all we have truly done is reached our full potential." He turned his glare on the cringing mages, a look of disgust curling his lip. "Look at them! The Chantry has them convinced. They deny themselves the pleasure of becoming something glorious."

"You're mad!" Wynne was trembling in her anger, her lips hard and her nostrils white. "There's nothing glorious in what you've become, Uldred!"

He laughed, his voice deepening into an overlapping chorus of guttural voices. "Uldred? He is gone. I am more than he was."

And then suddenly, Uldred wasn't Uldred. His flesh split down the center, tearing like an old sack to reveal the slimy, grey skin of the demon within him. It unfurled from the destroyed host in a vile imitation of being birthed into the earthly plane, rising higher and higher until it towered over them.

"Here we go," Alistair said before they rushed forward, ducking a magnitude of spells suddenly flying in their direction. Aliasmos' path was blocked by a leering abomination, but Alistair shoved his way through, intent on Uldred.

"Aliasmos! The Litany!" Wynne screamed over the chaos of ringing spells and clashing steel as the entire chamber suddenly erupted into a deafening roar of light and sound. Aliasmos reached for the scroll at her belt, but the abomination swiped at her with its sword-like claws, and it was all she could to do defend herself against it. Her blades flashed in the rain of light falling all around her, whirling as she took the abomination apart as quickly as she could, its spells sizzling against her skin and burning her eyes.

When it was felled, another took its place, and she turned, throwing the Litany towards Wynne. "Read it! There are too many!"

The delay had cost them. The mages crowded the chamber, but it was impossible to tell friend from foe, to discern which Uldred had managed to lure under his control while she fought the abomination. She could see no sign of her companions in the chaos, except the pride demon swiping and casting at something beneath her line of sight that she could only assume was Alistair.

She lost all track of time, cutting and stabbing her way through the confusion, until, without knowing how, she faced Uldred himself. Alistair was in hard melee with the enormous demon, bleeding freely from a gash on his forehead. Aliasmos ran and slid across the smooth stone behind the monstrous abomination, bringing the edge of her staff across the back of the knee, feeling as the sharp blades cut cleanly through skin and tendon. Uldred reared back, howling, his massive fist crashing down towards Alistair. He managed to get his shield in front of him, but the impact revealed the crack the revenant had left. The shield exploded.

Aliasmos ducked, sprinting between the demon's hobbled legs, her mind a blur of unconscious thought as she skidded to a halt and turned, stabbing her staff upward beneath the ribcage as speaking to her staff as a ball erupted from the stone, the deadly edge seeking the heart. Uldred twisted at the last moment, tearing the staff from her hands as he stomped and raged in agony. Razor claws raked across her stomach, tearing through her armor and finding flesh with a gush of blood.

Aliasmos staggered back, the ground sliding out from beneath her. She was aware only of slamming into the cold stone of the floor, a salty, metallic taste filling her mouth before she managed to roll to her side, coughing up her own blood. Through dimming eyes, she saw Alistair grab her staff, still embedded in the monster's chest, and drive it home.

Uldred fell with a mundane thud, leaving only ringing silence in the cavernous chamber.

Alistair slid to his knees beside her, shouting for Wynne over his shoulder, his hands working feverishly to keep the bloodloss contained. Aliasmos could see his hands, stained red and dripping, and she didn't dare look down. Her vision began to blur, growing dark and cloudy around the edges.

"Aliasmos, stay awake." One hand pressed against the wound on her belly while the other reached up to smooth back her hair, bringing her eyes back to him. "Please, don't die on me."

She couldn't speak, she was sinking into unconsciousness when she felt the warmth of healing magic filling her, tingling along the rending pain like a thousand pinpricks of light. Alistair came back into focus, Wynne kneeling at his side, still whispering words of magic that continued to soothe the flaring pain in her middle. Alistair sat back, dragging the back of his hand across his forehead, his eyes closed as he drew in a deep breath.

Aliasmos tongue felt thick and slow, making her speech slurred. "Irving?"

"He's alive," Wynne said, her voice unusually gentle. "Don't speak just now. You'll be right in a moment."

Alistair opened his eyes and leaned over her, the hand in her hair gentle now. "Don't ever do that to me again."

She gave him a feeble smile. "I'll try."

Aliasmos was still weak as they made their way down to the barred doors. Alistair was supporting Irving, but kept casting nervous glances back at her, wary of leaving her in Morrigan's care. The witch had offered Aliasmos her support, draping one of her arms around her shoulders without a word said and a look that dared anyone to say anything about it.

Greagoir didn't waste any time, she had to give him credit for that. The moment he saw Irving, the doors were flung open, a whirlwind of activity surrounding the surviving mages. Those well enough healed helped those too weak to stand. The templars supplied part of their own stock of lyrium to bolster the healers' mana and tended to the less serious wounds with ointment and bandages. Aliasmos saw a pair of the knights supporting Cullen, unconscious in his brothers' arms.

In all the commotion, Aliasmos lost sight of Alistair.

The whole ordeal had been harder on him than any of them except Wynne, between killing the templars who were possessed and the experience in the Fade. Aliasmos figured that Alistair might have a bit of a crush on her, but she wasn't so vain as to think that she served any purpose in his vision except to provide a face for an old longing, to finally have someone he could call his own. Still, her involvement made his entrapment more embarrassing than the others', and she slipped away from the crowd to search for him.

She found him in the chapel, kneeling amidst the wreckage and ruin with no one else for company but a low, sputtering candle, murmuring words of comfort in the dark. "Though all before me is shadow, yet shall the Maker be my guide. I shall not be left to wander the drifting roads of the Beyondâ€¦"

He stopped when she sat in the pew behind him, but refused to look at her.

"Please," she said softly. "Don't stop on my account."

"I doubt the Maker is listening. Not here."

He fell silent, and she looked around at the destruction, unsure of how willing he was to talk about this. "Did you know any of them?"

"No. Butâ€¦ I still knew them, if that makes any sense."

He knew the fantasies, she thought, sustained by the utter loneliness of being given away to a life of religious discipline against your will. Some of the templars, the ones who had chosen this life rather than being thrown into it, they were the ones who had died on their feet, their sword in their hands and the bodies of their enemies spread out around them. But so many others had succumbed to the visions.

After seeing him in the Fade, Aliasmos knew which of them Alistair would have been.

The silence felt heavy, and she could see the tension in him as he continued to stare straight ahead. He knew what she was going to ask next. Better to get it over with, she thought, than let this continue to linger between them. "That vision, about your sisterâ€""

"Dreams," he said, suddenly cold. "Stupid dreams that I should have abandoned long before this. She hates me, my half-sister Goldanna. I tried to contact her once, when I lived in Denerim. She blames me for our mother dying. She all but chased me out with her broom when I told her I didn't have any money to give her. I'm just a bastard prince to her, as well."

"You're more than that to me," she whispered.

He froze momentarily, then finally relaxed, reaching up to rub his eyes with the tips of his fingers. "I know," he said at last, so quietly she barely heard him. He turned towards her, meeting her eyes for the first time. "How do you do it? How can you stand to keep going, after something like this?"

''I've been through so much but what's worse is I've always been alone with it all, it gets easier having someone like you around''

''I can't believe this is happening''

"For a moment, I wanted to stay there with you." She wasn't sure what made her say it. Alistair's head came up sharply, his eyes flashing to hers, unsure that he'd heard correctly. She didn't elaborate, but didn't flinch away from the look, either. There in the Fade, being part of a family again, at the side of someone she knew to be warm and caring, without any of the complications that would if they tried to carry that over into the real world, it had been difficult, so very difficult, to hold onto the knowledge that they were being lied to.

Instead of trying to explain, she slid forward and dropped to her knees beside him. "Please, keep going."

He reached down and squeezed her hand, his grip warm and strong, before he continued, "For there is no darkness in the Maker's light, and nothing He has wrought shall be lostâ€¦"

Together, they sought absolution.

Alistair waited on the edges of the hall, feeling impatient to leave and finally be rid of this forsaken place, but Wynne had insisted on following the Wardens, and was upstairs gathering her belongings.

Nearby, Aliasmos was talking to Irving, who was looking much healthier after a collection of healing spells and a short rest. "First Enchanter, is there any way you can spare someone to travel to Redcliffe Castle? I know that you've been through so much, but it's an emergency. There's a possessed child in need of help."

"A child?" Irving's bushy eyebrows drew together. "If he's possessed, there's nothing to be done for him, I'm afraid. The only way to withdraw the demon is if it still exists in the Fade."

"It does," Alistair said from his corner.

''The child is only partially possessed'' continued Aliasmos

"I see." Irving looked inexplicably pleased by the news. Alistair thought that maybe he was as desperate as they had been to save even one more mage. "A child's life is of the utmost importance. I will take what mages I can find. We can reach the castle by morning, if we take the boats."

"Also, there's a mage at the castle by the name of Jowan. If possible, I'd like him to be the one sent in."

Irving's expression darkened. "Jowan is an apostate and a known blood mage. He might take control of the demon."

Aliasmos refused to back down. "He deserves a chance to redeem himself, but if you feel strongly agaisnt it then I will go in after the demon''

"I will do as you ask." sighed Irving

"Thank you, First Enchanter."

Irving left, muttering to himself. Alistair pushed himself away from the wall and walked over to stand behind her, draping an arm over her shoulder. She leaned against him, closing her eyes and resting her head against his shoulder. She was still weak from her injury and desperately in need of rest. "Can we leave now?"

"Wynne looks ready to go."

They started towards the doors, passing Cullen, stretched out on a cot. He glared at Aliasmos through bleary eyes. "Off to save more monsters?"

Aliasmos opened her mouth to retort, but shut it, shaking her head. She pushed herself away from Alistair, headed for the doors with her head held high, unwilling to let the fuming templar see her weakness. Alistair watched her and had a single, bizarre thought that maybe, possibly, he was beginning to fall in love.


	18. Chapter 18 - Waiting

Leliana disliked being left behind.

She particularly disliked being left behind with Sten, who had the infuriating talent of ignoring any and all of her attempts to speak to him for hours on end. She supposed trivial things like manners didn't hold a high level of regard amongst the qunari, probably forbidden by the Qun, or something. Instead, she and Cerbie spent most of the achingly uneventful hours at the lake, watching anxiously for any sign of their companions.

When she tried to gain information from a reluctant Templar sent to retrieve his fellow from the dock, she received nothing more than a brief explanation, stating that due to unforeseen complications within the Tower, her friends were going to be delayed.

That had been a full day before.

As she waited, she indulged in a fantasy or two about storming the Tower herself and demanding answers, but there was a glaring flaw in her daring plan. The boat had not returned to this side of the lake. The Templars would not risk any more unexpected visitors.

Leliana had tried to convince Aliasmos to take her along, but the Warden had been adamant. Alistair and Morrigan were convinced that the rumors of trouble in the Tower were only skimming the surface of the danger there. They both knew more about these matters than she did, Aliasmos said, and, grudgingly, Leliana was forced to agree.

She still didn't like it, and as she needlessly circled the camp for the hundredth time, she took to glaring at Sten with each pass, both envying and despising his indifference.

If she had to wait much longer, the lack of a proper boat wasn't going to seem like much of an obstacle anymore.

It was well into the afternoon of the second day, and Leliana had resigned herself to sitting in front of her tent, her chin resting in her palm as she tossed pebbles at an impressively fat slug to exercise her aim. She had just begun to consider changing her target to that frown line that slashed across Sten's forehead, wondering if that might tempt a reaction from him, when Cerbie leapt to his feet beside her, his head cocked to one side as though he were straining to hear something. She paused, her hand frozen in mid-throw, peering at the dog though a lock of hair that had fallen across her forehead. Suddenly, Cerbie bolted for the lake's edge, racing along the shore and barking like a thing possessed. Leliana got to her feet and shielded her eyes against the sun, looking out across the water. She let out her own cry of delight when she finally saw the tiny vessel plodding along the sparkling surface.

She raced after Cerbie, down towards the dock. The others were already disembarking, and Aliasmos raised a hand and waved, laughing to when she saw her coming. The Warden was walking up the hill, but slowly, her arm gingerly wrapped around her middle. Alistair was beside her, carrying an older, barely conscious woman in his arms. Cerbie reached them first, nearly knocking Aliasmos over as he rose up on his hind legs and planted two enormous paws on her shoulders, licking every part of her face he could reach. She heard Aliasmos' low, husky laughter as she greeted the animal, but it was strained and tired.

"Easy," said Alistair. "Leliana, get him off of her. She did her very best to get herself killed back there."

Leliana reached out and grabbed Cerbie's collar, forcing him down as she resisted the urge to throw her arms around both of them, as well. The only thing that stopped her was Alistair, bringing their haggard appearance to her attention for the first time. They both looked awful, utterly exhausted and filthy. Aliasmos black hair was matted with a substance she didn't recognize, and what was left of their armour and cloths was bloodied and severely damaged. Her heart started fluttering in her chest. "Maker's mercy, what happened? Who's this? Is everyone all right?"

Alistair shifted the weight of the woman he carried, lifting his knee to hoist her to a more secure position. "You don't mind too much if we sit down before the epic tale, do you? She's not getting any lighter."

She'd never been above letting her feelings show when the situation allowed, and she did so now, stomping her foot and glaring at him. "Ooh, don't tease me! I've been here for two days €"you were just supposed to ask the mages for help! None of these wretched Templars would tell me anything and it's been terrible!"

He sighed, the joviality fading from his eyes. He looked so tired. "I'm sorry, Leliana. I promise we'll tell you every horrid and ghastly detail, but we've got to rest."

He started towards the campsite, but Aliasmos didn't make any move to follow him, looking over her shoulder. Morrigan was moving towards them, leaning heavily on her staff and hobbling slightly. She paused at the sight of Leliana, scowling. "Keep your distance. I saw the look in your eye during your last greeting."

Leliana would have scowled right back, but the sight of the witch had dimmed her dislike for her marginally. She looked pale and worn, and somehow smaller than she had before. Aliasmos waited until the woman reached her, slowing her pace to match Morrigan's as they made their way back to the camp.

Sten, showing more concern than Leliana would have credited him with, had already begun to unpack what healing supplies they carried. She saw him do a double take when he spotted the woman in Alistair's arms, his violet eyes following them suspiciously as Alistair ducked into his tent, emerging a few moments later alone.

Sten's eyes narrowed. "What was that?"

"A mage," Alistair answered, sinking down onto the blanket already spread over the grass.

"And you intend to keep it?"

Alistair rolled his eyes, scooting over a bit to make room for Aliasmos to sit down beside him. "Well, I could use the company. And I understand she's remarkably well-trained."

Aliasmos snorted a laugh. She had stretched out on her side, her head resting on Alistair's leg. Leliana raised her eyebrows, but both acted as if this new display of tenderness was perfectly normal. Not to be left out, Cerbie had curled up as tightly as he could manage, pressed against Aliasmos' front as though he were afraid of letting her out of his sight again.

Sten frowned, shifting his focus to Aliasmos. "The boats can take us back to the castle. We have wasted enough time here."

Aliasmos shook her head, yawning widely before she answered. "The boats are ferrying the mages across the lake to prepare for the ritual to save Connor. They said they would be back in the morning to pick us up."

Sten grunted as a response and passed Leliana a roll of bandages.

Leliana sat down, tucking her legs beneath her and looking over her friend with a critical eye. "You need a bath."

"I know." Aliasmos' nose wrinkled slightly. "I stink. I need to eat as well, but I don't think I have the energy for either." She twisted her head to look at Alistair. "I give up. You're in charge. Wake me up when the Blight is over, would you?" She turned back, closing her eyes.

Alistair was looking down at her in evident concern, reaching out to tuck a strand of her matted hair away from her face. "Are you sure you're all right?"

She yawned again, shuddering. "I'm fine, I just to sleep for about a month."

He didn't look very reassured. Alistair gave Leliana a meaningful look, glancing down at Aliasmos and back at her again. She understood. He wanted someone to check her over.

"Come, my friend," said Leliana brightly, pulling the weary girl to her feet despite her groan of protest. "Let us go make you more presentable."

Alistair nodded his thanks before fetching his pack, likely headed to find a place to get cleaned up himself while leaving them their privacy. Leliana watched him go, wondering at the change that had sprung up between the two Wardens. It had been clear to her for some time that, regardless of Aliasmos' supposed indifference, Alistair was conquered territory and strictly off-limits. Yet, something deeper than casual attraction had taken root while they were away in the Tower.

She wondered if either of them even knew it.

Aliasmos winced as another sharp tug burned along her scalp. Leliana's muttered apology came from somewhere behind her, repeated often as the bard battled to sort out the tangled mess that was Aliasmos' hair.

She heard Alistair sigh loudly and felt a gentle pull as he shifted into a more comfortable position, sounding slightly more refreshed after a thorough wash and a change of clothes. "You realize that if any of those Templars see me messing with your hair, I'm never going to live it down. I'll be officially ejected from my own gender."

Another tug, more careful than the first, and she could feel the slightly ticklish shift across her head as Leliana handed him another lock to hold out of the way. "Perhaps it would do well for you to learn when not to speak, then, yes?"

The goop that had saturated Aliasmos' hair was proving more stubborn than she had imagined, sticking to the lower portion of her hair like glue, and no amount of scrubbing seemed to be able to get rid of it. Leliana had been trying to salvage her hair for over an hour, Alistair merely sitting nearby and providing a commentary out of sheer boredom before Leliana lost her patience with him and put him to work holding the bits she had managed to get clean. She was going through the strands with a fine comb in an attempt to drag the gunk out. Aliasmos yelped at another yank, her head sore from the amount of pulling she had already endured. "How bad is it?"

Leliana remained silent, which had to be a bad sign. She imagined the two exchanging a look, silently arguing over who was going to speak. "Well," Alistair said at last, "I don't want to call it a lost cause, but it certainly has all the characteristics of one."

"This is ridiculous. Just cut it off."

Leliana made a small noise of protest, returning to the work at hand with an enthusiasm that made Aliasmos wince. "No, don't do that! I think I can at least get it braided."

Aliasmos shook her head, as much to free her hair from Leliana's eager hands as anything. "Cut it off," she said again,

"Oh, Aliasmos, I think if we justâ€""

Surprisingly, it was Morrigan that came to Aliasmos rescue, shoving Alistair aside to hand Leliana a pair of small silver scissors she used for trimming delicate leaves on her herbs. "You are not helping by prolonging the process. Do as she asks."

Leliana whimpered, but didn't protest further. She began snipping away the ebony tresses, working as carefully as possible to avoid cutting off any more than absolutely necessary. Even with her precautions, Aliasmos hair reached just below her ears by the time she was done. The ends felt thick and heavy there, an unfamiliar line of weight just below her ears. Leliana shifted to face Aliasmos as she took the sissors and added a bit of shape to her hair, by making it far shorter thean it once was as well as adding layers to it.

"More practical still would be to fashion it more like the talkative human's," Sten said from the edge of camp.

"Don't listen to them. I think it suits you." Leliana reached up, running her hands through the front and flipping it to the side in order to make sure her fringe looked alright. "Actually, it suits you quite well. It draws more attention to your lovely face. All that hair weighed you down too much." She gave Aliasmos a gentle smile. "You will feel better after you have some food in you, my friend. There is a tavern at the top of the hill. We can afford for me to go and fetch something nice for our supper for a change."

Aliasmos wordlessly unhooked the money pouch from her belt and handed it over. After Leliana had gone, she ran a rueful hand through her hair and looked up to see Alistair ducking out of his tent, carrying a pillow under one arm and a worn leather book in his hand. She hadn't even noticed he had gotten up.

He tossed the book in her lap before dropping the pillow beside her and settling down the blanket. ''Is that my journal?''

"Is that a trick question?" He stretched out, yawning. Aliasmos supposed he would have to sleep outside, seeing how Wynne was occupying the tent for the evening. ''I know you like to add new experiances to it and with all the strange things that happened in the tower I knew you would want to work on it''

"I don't know what to say." She glanced at him, unsure how to explain how much the thought meant to her. "Iâ€"" She stopped, eyes narrowing. "Is that my pillow?'

"Is it? I thought it looked familiar."

She reached over and tried to yank it out from under him, but discovered the hand he was supposedly using to support his head had a firm hold on it. "Alistair!"

"Wynne's in my tent, and your pillow smells better than mine, anyway."

"Give it back!"

"Can't hear you. Sleeping."

"Fine!" Aliasmos lied down perpendicular to him, resting her head on his stomach. "I'll just sleep here, then."

He yawned again, wider this time. "Nice try, but if you're trying to make me uncomfortable, you're failing miserably." He shifted slightly to better accommodate her.

Aliasmos eagerly opened the book, flipping through the pages. As she read, his hand inched over to touch the ends of her hair. When she didn't object, he grew bolder, letting his fingers gently drag through the freshly washed tresses. The soothing motion was nearly hypnotic, as was the soft, even sound of his breathing when he finally succumbed to sleep. The words began to blur together on the page, and Aliasmos left the book open on her chest, thinking to close her eyes for just a moment. She hadn't realized just how close to collapsing from exhaustion she was.

She was asleep before Leliana got back with their supper.

Aliasmos woke just before the dawn, the cool of the morning brushing quietly through her hair. Sometime in the night, someone, probably Leliana, had tossed a blanket over her, leaving her feeling comfortable despite the chill damp that lingered around the lake. She was aware of Alistair still lying beneath her and had felt just a little bit guilty,she hadn't actually meant to fall asleep on him. She sat up and stretched, still feeling the heavy eyelids of someone who had slept too hard for too long. Behind her, Alistair roused slightly, letting out a quiet groan as he rubbed his middle. Too late, she remembered the injury he had taken only recently. "I'm sorry!"

"Your fine," he murmured, still drowsy. "I've learned a valuable lesson in purloining a lady's pillow. Go back to sleep."

She looked to the horizon, which was deep blue with the first hint of day. "We should get up."

"You can if you like, but you're going to have to do it without me," he said, but pulled her down next to him, scooting back a little so she actually had use of her pillow. She didn't resist. "Go back to sleep."

She spotted her book lying nearby and picked it up, hugging it to her chest. She hadn't realized just how fearful she had been, after her experience in the Tower, reluctant to draw up any memories of her home, dreading that they had been forever corrupted by the vision the demon had summoned. She closed her eyes reminded of a camping trip she had once taken.

He was quiet for a moment. Then, slowly, his arm slid around her waist, drawing her against him.

Alistair was confused.

Which wasn't exactly a new development, he supposed. He seemed to live most of his life in a perpetually muddled state, more than happy to remain oblivious if it meant he wasn't expected to think too hard about anything. He simply had never been the type of man who bothered to worry about being more than he was. He never challenged himself to sound more intelligent, or vexed himself over the grace and charm he saw in other knights that he so glaringly lacked. He was a fighter, a damn good fighter, and that was enough for him. If he was never to serve as anything more important than a pawn in a larger game, so be it. At least in this game, he knew the rules.

Duncan had gone and kicked over the table on him the instant he brought Aliasmos Helena to Ostagar.

Even exhausted and dirty as she had been when she suddenly appeared behind him in the ruins, Alistair had never been in such close proximity to such an elegant looking woman in his life. Her delicate features and flawless skin labeled her as a noble, yet she was a women from a long line of legends. Under normal circumstances he would shied away. Keeping an eye on her like Duncan had instructed him certainly didn't call for any real amount of conversation. But then he saw those eyes, those impossibly blue eyes, staring at him through a mask of pure misery, and he was doomed. Kinder people called him compassionate. He knew it was the polite way of telling him he was a sap.

They weren't wrong.

The problem was, as time went on and he and Aliasmos continued to grow closer, he was suddenly aware of all those little short comings of his in a way he never had been before. Every word that came out of Aliammos' mouth, her refined accent and extensive vocabulary, reminded him of how very different they were. Never mind that she possessed a very uncomplicated sort of demeanor, not to mention an outright common temper, that had allowed them to get along so well thus far. He had now convinced himself that it wasn't good enough, not if he wanted her to see him as something other than her friendly sidekick. He had to have some sort of strategy in place if he had any chance of winning her over.

Problem was, he couldn't really think of one.

He hadn't really had any experience with the opposite sex since he was a teenager, back before the resignation of the Chantry had managed to sink in and considerably lessen the number of girls willing to let him steal a few kisses behind the stables. If Duncan had been the sort, Alistair would have sworn he set him to watching Aliasmos on purpose just for the pleasure of watching him flounder about like an idiot.

Still, he had to try. He knew he already cared for Aliasmos more than was probably wise. His concern for her safety had begun to override common sense, urging him to protect her even though he knew rationally that she was perfectly capable of handling herself. But she also felt something for him, he had seen it in the softness of her eyes, had felt it when she touched him. For some reason she liked touching him. He was certain he had a chance, if he could only overcome his own awkward nature.

Aliasmos woke to see that she had rolled over in her sleep and was now facing Alistair, he was also in the process waking up as he somehow managed to tickle the small of her back in this wake, Aliasmos refused to open her eyes until Alistair moved as they were huddled together so tight she could feel his breathe agaisnt her lips, he moved slightly to make the arm under her head far more confortable and their lips brushed for a second. In Aliasmos' haste she kneed him in the chest causing everyone to look at the wardens with a lot of confusion, Aliamsos looked panicked while Alistair was struggling to breathe. Aliasmos was scared for Alistair as she forgot to tell him she had a metal knee, Wynne came rushing over and healed him quickly.

''Als, what happened?'' asked Leliana

''I had a bad dream and I kneed Alistair with my metal knee''

''Now you tell me''

''I'm sorry I didn't mean...'' Aliasmos was already running off up the hill crying.

Aliasmos tried to mediatate for a while but she still couldn't sake Alistair touch from her body, she tried to enter her sanctuary in her mind but it was locked. ''I hate my family'' she muttered

''Are you alrught my dear''

''Wynne, how did you... I wasn't sure anyone would find me here''

''Alistair told me that the best place to find you was somewhere high and that he's going to be alright, it seemed the wound he sustained in the tower re-opened and I wanted to make sure you are alright''

''I'll be alright''

''You can talk to me, child''

''I doubt you would understand'' said Aliasmos as she turned to look at the landscape before her

''I know what you are''

''I doubt you know''

''Aliasmos Helena, the daughter of mother nature and the most powerful of the seven sisters''

''So you do know''

''The circle has feared the return of your family for some time child, and yet you are nothing of the tales we hear to keep young mages on their correct path''

''I'm sorry Wynne, but whatever you have read about me or my family I don't know if I can explain it to you, I lost my memory when I was ressurected into this body''

''Then this book I found while we stormed the tower would be of use to you after all''

Aliasmos finally ignored the scene over the cliff stood up to face Wynne, ''What book?''

''It's full of tales of the exploits of the Helena sisters, including your twins journey throught Thedas'' as she handed the book over

Aliasmos had no idea how to thank Wynne for this gesture, she knew little of her family and what made it so important, the family that raised her knew even little of how powerful she was. Aliasmos gave Wynne a hug in order to thank her.

''You are welcome child, I've seen you use magic and I wanted to tell you if you wanted some training, I'm more than willing to teach you''

''I would speak to Alistair before you make that offer as he will tell you that I'm a horrible student'' she laughed

''I am a very patient person my dear, and if we are to stop this blight you will need to call upon all your strength and magic that you possess, now we should get back to the camp, the boats will be back soon to take us to Redcliffe''.

The two mages made their way back to the camp, Aliasmos held onto her new book for dear life, she had to know what secrets had been kept from her as well as her memories that she wanted back, Leliana and Cerbie were grateful to see her return but Aliasmos concern seemed to be else where as she couldn't see Alistair near the camp fire, Aliasmos saw that her pillow from the night before was still out, so she moved it over to a log and laid down in order to discover the truth behind her true family.

Alistair soon emerged from his tent with his stomach bandaged up and his chest exposed wearing nothing more than a pair of trousers. Aliasmos only caught a glimpse of his toned chest, he looked over to her as she quickly ducked her head back into the book she held trying to hide the blush smeared across her face.

''That's not your journal''

''Wynne rescued it from the circle and gave it to me'' she replied to Alistair without lifted her face to greet his.

''What's the title?'' he asked as he gently sat down next to her.

''The Search for the True Prophets''

''That doesn't explain why she gave it to you''

Aliasmos left her finger on the page as she closed it feeling it was safe to finally look Alistair in the eyes, she sat up a bit and casually looked around camp to see if anyone was in ear shot of them. ''Wynne knows more about me than even I do, she gave me this book to help me learn about my family and our exploits in Thedas''

Alistair's mouth was left open in shock, ''So she knows...''

''Alistair she addressed me as Aliasmos Helena'' she said with a hint of fear in her voice

Before Aliasmos could even continue the boots arrived to collect them and take them back to the castle.


	19. Chapter 19 - True Nature

The castle had finally been cleared out by the time the group arrived, all those who remained taking count of the handfuls that had survived. They arrived just in time to attend a mass funeral, despite the numbers of dead, Bann Teagan insisted on sending each and every victim to their rest by way of giving their bodies to the lake and setting the boats a flame with arrows, as Redcliffe custom dictated. Leliana stayed behind to offer prayers to the mourners as they fired each arrow to lay the dead to rest. At the castle gates, droves of townsfolk waited and worried for news of their missing loved ones.

Whether out of a desire to help these people or for his sake, Alistair wasn't sure; he only knew that he did not want to leave his childhood home when it was in such a state of turmoil. There was little they could do to help, but Teagan seemed genuinely glad of his company.

Aliasmos was the one who went into the fade as Jeven had tried to escape in order to avoid seeing either Irving or Wynne and was cut down by a few knights.

She managed to win the fight agaisnt the Desire demon, but still Arl Eamon did not wake up

Aliasmos rested for a day as she had used too much of her magic in there. It was a day grey with heavy, dark clouds when Teagan finally called Aliasmos to the arl's bedside. The lushly decorated room was dim, the grey light of the day barely seeping in through the cracks in the shutters and encouraged by a few scented candles the arlessa had placed about the room to try to mask the stink of medicinal plants and long illness. Isolde sat on the edge of the bed, running gentle fingers through her husband's iron-colored hair. "The ashes," she said almost to herself. "The Sacred Ashes will cure him."

Aliasmos remained silent, though Alistair got the impression she was trying not to roll her eyes. This had been an ongoing argument between the two women since they had returned to Redcliffe. Isolde saw nothing at all wrong with expecting them to hunt down a mythical relic before continuing on to gather the armies against the Blight, and was both annoyed and insulted by Aliasmos refusal to comply with her wishes. Isolde clearly had no real experience in dealing with someone like Aliasmos, stubborn and practical and unaccustomed to taking orders from anyone, even if the arlessa had been inclined to offer a solution more credible than chasing a legend.

Alistair steeled himself against what he was sure was about to dissolve into another round of bickering between the two when Teagan unexpectedly spoke up in defense of Isolde's proposal. "If I may, my lady, I have taken some time recently to study the information sent by this Brother Genetivi in Denerim. He appears to have genuine evidence of the existence of the Urn."

Aliasmos forestalled her temper, looking at Teagan in surprise. Teagan had been nearly as adamantly against the idea as Aliasmos, and he looked a little embarrassed now as he explained his reasoning. "None of the magical methods have had the slightest effect on my brother's condition, and he is not a man given to fancy. If he was willing to fund this scholar's research, I had to assume he had a logical reason for it. I took the liberty of reviewing the correspondence from Brother Genetivi. I must say, it does appear to beâ€¦ promising."

Aliasmos shifted her weight, tugging at her bottom lip. "How promising?"

"I think it might be worth at least traveling to Denerim and speaking to this man." He looked at his brother, something faintly desperate in his eyes. "I think we are out of options at this point."

Aliasmos heaved a sigh and let her head roll back, staring at the ceiling as she thought it through. Aliasmos and Teagan had already developed a considerable measure of respect for each other in the short time they had known each other, and his change of mind had obviously caught her off guard. "I need some time to think about this, my lord. If you would excuse me?"

Aliasmos left the room, her arms crossed and her head lowered, apparently deep in thought. From behind him, Alistair heard Leliana sigh softly. "We'll talk to her, my lord. Aliasmos is not unreasonable, and she holds your opinion in high regard."

Teagan shot Leliana a pathetically grateful look. "I would be much indebted to you, my lady. I understand your circumstances and the need to gather your armies, but I am frankly at a loss what else to do. I need your help."

"And you'll have it. I promise you that."

Alistair raised his eyebrow at the exchange, but was at least wise enough to wait until they had left the room before muttering to Leliana, "Aliasmos isn't going to be pleased that you're siding with this scheme just because you have a crush on Teagan, you know."

Leliana gave him a look of annoyed innocence that was nowhere near as convincing as she probably thought it was. "I have always believed that we should search for the Urn. Aliasmos is strangling her faith with sheer stubbornness and letting her dislike for the arlessa blind her to it." She tossed her hair. "And I do not have a crush on Teagan!"

"Be more defensive, Leliana. Besides, seeing as he was looking at you like Andraste herself returned, I don't see why you're getting all hand-fluttery about it."

Leliana snorted and began to pointedly ignore him, but her resolve didn't last very long. "I already believe she has returned'' as she looked to where Aliasmos had walked away

Alistair gave her a look but had to shake it off. "But what are we going to tell Aliasmos? She's pretty dead set against this."

"We?" Leliana gave him one of those bright, vengeful smiles only females managed to accomplish effectively, batting her eyelashes.

Alistair stopped in his tracks. "Oh, no you don't. You're not dumping this on me. I'm not that sure it's the best idea, either."

She grew serious, a delicate line appearing between her eyebrows in faint confusion. "I thought you wanted to find a cure for the arl more than any of us."

"Of course I do! But this is the Urn of Sacred Ashes, Leliana. It's been lost for centuries, if it even existed in the first place. I'd give anything to see Arl Eamon recover, but Aliasmos and I have an obligation to stop this Blight. That has to come first."

"Teagan only asked that we look into the research of this Brother Genetivi, though, yes? Surely, that can't be too much trouble. We would have had to travel to Denerim at some time. Now is as good a time as any." She didn't hesitate long enough to give him a chance to think, instead dropping behind him to put her hands on his shoulders and steer him towards the stairs. "Come, now, Alistair, you know very well that Aliasmos doesn't listen to any of us the way she listens to you. You are the one who will have to convince her of this. I have complete faith in you."

Alistair was already on his way upstairs before he realized he'd just been completely outmaneuvered.

The door to the room she was sharing with Leliana was slitly ajar when he entered, he noted that Aliasmos had her eyes closed and was clearly in deep mediataion, she collapsed to the floor but when Alistair tried to run to her side a barrier seemed to stop him at which point Cerbie sat up with a wrried expression across his face with a rolled up note in his mouth, that he quickly dropped in the ex-templar's lap before he moved back to where he was with his paws over his eyes.

''Do not worry, I've used a spell to seek out my twin sister for some answers, I will be back soon'' read the note

''Oh for Andraste's sake what has she done now'' he muttered

Aliasmos appeared as a ghost in the common room of Atlantis in front of everyone she left behind as they were all gathered eating a meal.

''What the hell are yu doing here?'' asked Rayne

''Don't you dare take that tone with me, you have some serious shit you need to explain to me right now, before the others find my unconcious body in the castle''

''What have you found out?'' she barked

''That we were once Grey wardens and you used the same ritual to turn us into Shaoshads, plus you were Andraste herself''

''Alright I'l admit to the ritual but Als, I wasn't Andraste''

''Hold one one second, you told us that Aliasmos was in a different realm and yet she mentioned a fictional goddess from Dragon Age'' said Debbie as she interupted the sister's arguement

''What?'' shouted Aliasmos

''Wait Als, you loved that game how can you have no memory of it'' as everyone turned to the last person who saw Aliasmos

''I wiped her memory as there are things that have to happen in Fereldan that she will try to change''

''Rayne you're so lucky she's just an astral projection'' laughed Griff

''Look I know my sister and Fereldan needs Alistair to become King, oh shit''

Aliasmos couldn't help but rub her face wishing he could punch her sister where she stood, ''How much has happened already?''

''We've cleared out Redcliffe castle and saved the mages, but you still haven't fully explained the whole Andraste thing to me, the fucking statues everywhere look like you, I can't walk into a cantry becasue of it'' she shouted

''Als'', said Rayne as calmly as she could. ''You look like me, now be on your way, you have a blight to stop''. Rayne soon pushed Aliasmos back thought a rift and back into her body.

Alistair helped Aliasmos to sit up as her vision was lsightly blurred, ''What in Andraste's name happened?''

''First of all please never say that again'' as she put her hand over her face to stop the room from spinning, ''and secondly, I knew a spell that could send my spirit to get some answers from Rayne'' said Aliasmos who hadn't noticed Leliana and Wynne standing in the doorway.

''Als, I'm going to need more of an explaintion that that''

''My twin sister isn't the one who was once Andraste''

Alistair understood right away what Aliasmos was trying very hard not to say and took a few staps back, Wynne managed to get past him and knelt by Aliasmos to check her over.

''Oh my''

''what's wrong?'' asked Leliana

''My magic isn't working on her any more''

Aliasmos had now passed out on the floor, almost as if her body had been drained of magic, Wynne tried to use a lyrium potion but Alistair stopped her, ''those don't work on her'' he moved over and put her on the bed, and asked everyone to leave her be, Leliana left in order to tell Bann Teagan that she was unwell, but Wynne refused to leave.

The pair were in silence by the doorway for what felt like an enternity

''How long has she been in this world?'' asked Wynne to break the silence

''Rayne brought her here and left her with Duncan a few days before she came to Ostagar'' his eyes refused to leave her as she watched her slow breathing

Aliasmos begun to move in a restless nammer in her sleep, Alistair knew she wasn't having a nightmare about darkspawn, so he moved over to her bedside and begun to stroke her hand trying to keep her calm.

Aliasmos was being burnt at the stake, she screamed in agony, she was releashed from her nightmare as a man she somehow knew walked over to her and stabbed her throught the heart. Aliasmos woke with a start and was instantly met by Alistair chest as the beads of sweat begun to stain his shirt.

''Shhhh, I'm here, it's alright'' Alistair just sat there and stroked her hair

''I... I was on fire, and I couldn't do anything to save myself, then this ... this man came over to me and put his sword throught my chest''

Aliasmos leaned back spotting Wynne and Leliana in the dorrway a little shocked by what happened, Aliasmos was finding it difficult to breathe, Wynne raised her robe and hurried over to her bedside and indicated to Alistair that she should turn around, Aliasmos took her shirt off and discovered a massive scar acroos her chest, Leliana gasped which caused Alistair to turn around to see it also.

''It seems you were wrong about your sister'' he said with a hint of sadness in his voice

''I ... don't understand what is going on?'' said Aliasmos almost in hysterics

''You are Andraste, the nightmare you had was how she died and that scar proves it'' interupted Leliana

Aliasmos put her shirt down and just stayed sat up in bed for a while in complete shock, she turned to look at Alistair but he was just as confused as she was about the whole thing and refused to look her in the eyes.

''Wynne, Leliana can you give us a moment please'' she muttered.

The pair stayed in silence once more working out what they were going to say to the other.

''We make an interesting pair, the last member of the Theirin bloodline and Andraste herself''

Alistair couldn't help but laugh by Aliasmos words which made her laugh as well, it seemed to make them both feel better about the whole situation.

''I'm sorry'' she finally said with her eyes closed tight

''You have nothing to be sorry for?''

''I had no idea, I was this complicated'' she smiled by this but she still kept her eyes shut

''It could be worse''

''How'' she snorted

''I'll get back to you on that one'' he smiled

''At least I have someone to help me to try and find out what is hapening to me'' she said with more affecttion than she intended as she moved her hand over to Alistair's and begun to stroke it.

Aliasmos looked down at her hands on his and he knew that this felt right, he didn't care who she was all he wanted was for her to be safe, he squeezed her hand back and just held it there. ''I'm glad your awake, because you scared me to death, I would hate to lose you''

Aliasmos could sense he hadn't meant to say that to her, ''Alistair, I'm not going anywhere'' she gently leaned over and gently placed a kiss on his cheek. She knew that something had to be done in this world in order for her to go home but she had no desire to share that with the man who was slowly capturing her heart.

''Seeing as your awake I can finally talk to you about the search for your sacred ashes'' he laughed as he never thought he would ever had said something like that.

''We're going after it, not only to cure the Arl, but I need some answers for what the hell I am''

''Then it's agreed, I'll give everyone the news then I'll be back with supper'' he stood up and just as he was closing the door he saw Aliasmos reach for the book Wynne got her, but hiss in pain, he turned back and passed the book to her as he placed a kiss on her forehead.


	20. Chapter 20 - Leliana's Past

After a full day resting in bed under orders from Wynne, Aliasmos decided that she was in desperate need of some fresh air, unfortuneately there was still the smell of a rotting battlefield in the air, so Aliasmos grabbed her staff, sharpening tools and various other items and climbed onto the roof, making sure she left a note with Cerbie in her room.

Aliasmos sat there for a while and waiting for the sun to begin setting as she cleaned all the grim from Sha-na-kai as she was still coated after the marathon that theyhad experianced in the tower.

Leliana sat next to her, Aliasmos was aware of her presence but carried on with her task as she begun to sharpen the blades

"I lied, you know". said Leliana which caused Aliasmos to look at her as she stopped sharpeneing her staff

"Pardon?"

"When you asked me about what I did before I joined the Chantry, I lied".

Lelian asat down next to Aliasmos with nothing but sadness and regret in her eyes. "I was an Orlesian bard. Have you heard of them?"

"I haven't, I'm sorry''. Aliasmos indicated that Lelian pause for a moment so Aliasmos could pull out her book and a quill in order to add Leliana's explanation into her book of shadows

''A bard is something of a curiosity even in the courts of Orlais, where intrigue is as common as silk. Musicians and troubadours, doubling as spies, exploit their access to powerful nobility to glean secrets for employers who are usually nameless even to the bard. The nobles welcome such entertainers with full knowledge that any could be a bard; the thrill of outwitting a spy is a notion the Orlesian aristocracy can hardly resist. Unfortunately, when they finally realize that a master bard has been among them, it is usually too late. Bards use music to soothe hearts and cloud minds; in combat, their abilities to inspire allies and distract foes are legendary. Beyond their music, they are masters of dirty fighting, stealth and larceny''.

''So what was it like?

"Well, to me it was the most exciting job in the world. I had everything I wanted. My mentor, Marjolaine, was the one who taught me my skills''. Aliasmos hung on to all of her words because she was slowly turning into a sister for Aliasmos"

"What happened?"

"Well, we went on a mission. In Denerim. I remember there being some envelopes and for some reason, I knew I had to find out what was inside them"

"What did you find?"

"Marjolaine was selling Orlesian secrets to other countries. Antiva and Nevarra among them. I begged her to stop; I told her nothing good would come of it. She told me she would. And I believed her. We continued on as if I had never found anything and, for a while, we were peaceful"

"Let me guess the peace didn't last long"

"Exactly. We returned to Denerim and she had brought a full battalion of Orlesian guards with her. I was glad; I thought they were there to help us. But they weren't. And on their persons; evidence of Marjolaine's betrayal, with my signature on them"

"That backstabbing little bitch"

"That's what I thought. Well, more front stabbing bitch. They locked me up to rot inside the dungeons. I was served a traitor's punishment; the things they did to me…Anyway, the skills Marjolaine taught me weren't wasted and I broke free. I came to Ferelden seeking refuge. My mother was from Ferelden, after all"

"Leliana, if she comes after you, do I have your permission to kill her?" asked Aliasmos as she put her hand on Leliana's to show comfort and support.

"Ah, you are sweet. And you didn't need to ask. She will get what's coming to her. At first, I didn't want revenge, but if she comes after me, then I guess I have no choice"

"Thank you. She won't be able to hurt you anyway, not if you're with me and Alistair"

"I know. And it is comforting to know that I have friends like you". Leliana hugged Aliasmos and it was returned by Aliasmos.

"Has anyone ever betrayed you, Aliasmos?"

"More times Than I would like to remember". replied Aliasmos as she tried not to show how fragile she truly was as the sun was setting over Redcliffe


	21. Chapter 21 - Spring Clean

Once Aliasmos had fully regained her strength, she bullied a fair amount of coin out of Isolde and sent the rest of their companions into town to see to repairs and supplies while she and Alistair closeted themselves in her room, sifting through the items they had to see what could be salvaged and what could be left behind. Weeks on the road had accumulated into a jumble of belongings, empty vials, armor and weapons that had been collected in case they could have been of some use later, assortments of potions that needed to be separated and labeled before they were repacked.

Alistair tossed a scroll that had been too badly burned to read into the pile of throwaways and heaved a dramatic sigh. "Why is it everyone else gets to spend a sunny day in town while we sit here sorting through trash?"

Aliasmos shrugged one shoulder, engrossed in studying a packet of herbs—an arduous task to an eye that wasn't as finely trained as Morrigan's. "Because we're the Grey Wardens. Someone has to do the boring stuff." She turned the packet in her hand. "Hmm. This could either be dried elfroot or deathroot. I should probably ask, huh?"

"Probably." He reached over and took it from her, tossing it into a pile of things neither one of them could recognize. "You should have gotten Leliana to help you. She has a better eye for this kind of thing, and she was up half the night with you''

Aliasmos glanced up, fixing him with an exasperated look. "Stop complaining. She was in here because she needed to talk, and she was upset enough that I didn't want to repay her confidence by putting her to work right afterwards."

"Oh, but it's fine to do it to me." Her words had a second to sink in and he glanced up, a little concerned. "What was Leliana upset about?"

"Teagan," she said, her eyes skimming a slip of parchment before she crumpled it her hands and tossed it into the pile. "She came to confess to me where she really came from. She was a bard, and she's afraid of how people are going to react to that."

"Okay." Alistair waited for further explanation, but none seemed to be forthcoming. "Is Teagan that averse to music?"

"An Orlesian bard, Alistair."

"I know that. The accent kind of gives it away." At the look in her eye, what she was saying finally reached him and he found himself staring. "Wait—you mean a bard bard? The ones who work as spies and assassins and evil mistresses of seduction? That kind of bard?"

She nodded thoughtfully. "I knew there was something she wasn't telling us. I just wasn't sure what it was." She gave him a brief glance, apparently amused. "And you've been reading way too many stories."

He huffed and looked pointedly around at the collection of Aliasmos' books piled in various sections of the room, but didn't comment. "Still, Leliana? She's all smiles and giggles and ribbons. I can't imagine her killing anyone for a hire."

"She's also skilled and graceful and unnervingly observant. I can't say I'm that surprised. Do me a favor, though, and don't tell her that I told you any of this. I'm not that sure I was supposed to." She looked up from her work as if a new thought had just occurred to her. "You're not going to have a problem with her over this, are you?"

"Who, me? Of course not. I was just feeling a lot better about having her around, actually''.

"How did we manage to collect so much crap?" She reached over to the pile of things he had been setting aside to keep and picked up a dented helm, spinning it in her hands before presenting it to him as if proving a point. "What is this?"

"That is a perfectly serviceable piece of equipment we might hate ourselves for throwing away one day. We could use it or sell it..."

"Or plant flowers in it and turn it into a lovely bird feeder. It goes, Alistair."

"Oh, really?" He raised an eyebrow at her and pushed himself to his feet. "Fine. Let's talk books." She scrambled forward with a sound of protest.

"Yes I do!"

He crouched down beside a pile, idly picking through the collection. "Let's see what's in here, shall we? 'Discovering Dragon's Blood: Potions, Tinctures, and Spicy Sauces'—because we certainly need another reason not to trust Morrigan, but I suppose you could find a use for it. 'The Guerrins of Ferelden.' Okay, you just stole that one, so we'll be giving it back. 'The Rose of Orlais.'" He paused for a moment. "Actually, you go ahead and keep that."

Aliasmos laughed and snatched the book from him, carefully setting it aside while he picked up a strange looking tome bound in black leather. It appeared to be very old, decorated with runes and sigils that sent an unpleasant shudder up his spine. "Ick. Where did you get this and why did you keep it?"

She shrugged, winding her hair into a knot and blowing a stray strand out of her face. "At the Circle Tower, in Irving's office. It looked interesting."

"It's horrifying." He flipped through the pages, not surprised to see a collection of circles and unfamiliar letters. Aliasmos was watching him curiously, apparently waiting for him to explain the strange contents. It amazed him, how much credit she was willing to give him. Fortunately, this was something he knew a little about. "It's a literary form of the arcane. Apostates have passed it down through generations to keep the Chantry confused."

She only seemed to grow more interested at the idea. "Can you read any of it?"

"Not really. The Chantry doesn't know enough of it to teach. Apostates are good at what they do." He squinted at the open page, turning the book sideways. "I think this word is 'therefore'. Or possibly 'no'."

She chuckled and took it back from him. "I'll have Morrigan look at it." as she opened the book to read it for herself, wait I can make sense of this and we have to give it to Morrigan''

''Why?'' in a combination of anger and confusion

''It's Flemeth's Grimiore, I can sense the same spell on mine''

He sighed his disagreement with that decision, but another book had caught his eye. "What's this?"

Aliasmos reaction was immediate. He ducked to the side just as she made a grab for it, twisting around and holding it just out of the reach of her outstretched arms.

"Give that back!"

"Why, it appears to be a journal. In your handwriting."

Aliasmos growled in frustration, launching herself at him. He laughed, keeping the book just out of her reach as she wrestled to get it away from him. She was strong—much stronger than she had been, and he was hard-pressed to keep her restrained without hurting her. She was faster than he was, anyway, scrambling out of his reach and twisting free until they had managed to scatter the organized piles into a cluttered mess. He finally managed to pin her down, trapping her hands against the floor on either side of her head, while his lower torso was lying between her legs. "Surrender."

"Shan't."

"I'm not letting you up until you admit defeat."

She smiled slowly, a mysterious, sly gleam in her eyes that sent his pulse inexplicably racing. "I guess we're going to be here for a while, then."

Her hair was sprawled out all around her, soft and cool against his fingers. Her skin was delicately flushed from the exertion and her full lips parted slightly. The look in her eyes deepened, warming his skin wherever they roamed. The urge to bend his head and kiss her was nearly overwhelming, making his heart stutter in his chest.

Slippered feet suddenly appeared in his line of vision, one of them tapping impatiently against the floorboards. Alistair looked up to find Wynne standing over them, her arms crossed and looking none too pleased. He cleared his throat and scrambled back. "Oh, hello, Wynne. Didn't see you there."

"Obviously." She frowned, glaring at the disaster around them. "What are you two, cats squalling with love in a barn? I thought I was going to have to break up a fight in here."

Alistair coughed, feeling a blush spread across his cheeks, but Aliasmos only craned her neck and grinned up at the mage, not at all contrite. "It's all part of my cunning plan. I was lurling him into a false sense of security."

Wynne sighed, shaking her head. "Next time lurl him with a bit less violence, if you please. I'm quite sure he wouldn't object."

She soon left the pair to it, with Alistair still laughting about their play fight.

Aliasmos came across Alistair's pack and in order for her to seek revenge she emptied out the contents on the floor, ''What have we here?'' as she reached for a hankicheif that was in a ball

''Wait, Als''

Aliasmos completely ignored him and he lay on the floor with his head in the stone floor, as she unwrapped the contents.

''Alistair why have you got rose petals?''

Alistair lay there silent for a while and Aliasmos could sense that he was trying to work out what to say, ''Alistair don't make me read your mind, just tell me why have you got rose petals?''

''I found the rose in Lothering and I have been trying to work out, how to give it to you''

''Huh''

Alistair sat up and moved closer to Aliasmos, ''Your a rare and beautiful thing in all this darkness, just like the rose''

Aliasmos was speechless, she knew he liked her, as his feelings towards her practically slapped her across the face in his dream while they were trapped in the fade, it didn't help that she knew that she felt the same way but due to their circumstances neither of them wanted to say anything as they were never sure how long they would be alive for. Aliasmos looked up to see that Alistair had gone.


	22. Chapter 22 - The Crow

It had been two days since te group had Redcliffe in order to find the scolar that Teagan and Isolde had mentioned in Denerium, Leliana had barely spocken to Aliasmos since she discovered who Aliasmos really was and Wynne was growing causcious of her abilites.

Down a secluded path Aliasmos saw the figure, barely visible in the darkened shadows of the trees. A woman was running down the dusty road towards them. Her skirts were hiked up as she ran, her blonde hair flying wildly in the wind and tears staining her face. She nearly collapsed when she reached them, gasping for air. "Darkspawn! Please! Our cart's broken down—we can't fight them!"

At first, Aliasmos was confused, wondering how darkspawn could have entered the area without them noticing, but a low growl in Cerbie's throat warned her that something was amiss. The birds were chirping brightly overhead and squirrels chattering to each other as they leapt from branch to branch—a group of darkspawn was generally synonymous with complete silence, nature itself holding its breath as it waited for their tainted presence to pass. "Lead the way," she told the woman, but didn't follow right away, instead sliding a sidelong glance at Leliana to see if she shared her hesitation. The bard was shaking her head, her lips twisted in a knowing smile. She had apparently reached the same conclusion as Aliasmos.

Alistair, however, seemed puzzled by the lack of immediate action. He looked back and forth between them. "What is it?"

Aliasmos gave him a look that clearly told him to keep his voice down. "Did you sense any darkspawn?"

He blinked several times. "No."

"Neither did I."

His eyebrows drew together as he glanced at Leliana. She shrugged in response to the unspoken question. "I do not require the skills of a Grey Warden to know when someone is lying to me."

"So," he said, finally catching up, "trap?"

"Trap," both women said simultaneously.

He uncomfortably shifted his weight from foot to foot, looking down the road. "You still want to go in?"

"We can't very well go back," Aliasmos said, glancing around with a sigh. "They've blocked the only path, and if we leave them here, they'll only attack less prepared travelers later. We've dealt with bandits before."

Alistair still looked unsure, but couldn't seem to come up with a counterpoint, and so with a sigh, he drew his sword, apparently willing to follow her lead. Beside him, Leliana also looked nervous, but she readied her bow without argument. Aliasmos could understand that walking into specific danger wasn't the most pleasant of options, but she drew on what knowledge she had of previous encounters and tried to reassure them. "If they're taking the trouble to send bait, they're ready. My guess is they're going to try to flank us, with the hills here. Sten and Wynne go right, Leliana and Morrigan  
left. Alistair and I will take the middle. Don't hesitate and let them get into position first. Just rush in. We'll meet in the middle."

She was a little surprised by how much she actually knew. She'd been feeling for weeks like she was constantly caught off her guard, hurled into circumstances beyond her ability to control. A small kind of reassurance came with the realization that at the very least, she seemed to be learning something. With clear orders, her group appeared slightly more relaxed, as well, with the exception of Sten, who only looked relieved to finally be meeting the challenge head-on, rather than taking the long way around.

They followed the woman down the path. Around the next bend, the road opened up into a shallow gorge. Aliasmos first spotted a figure waiting amongst a litter of broken down carts and slaughtered livestock. She couldn't clearly see him at this distance, other than a glimpse of blond hair and features that appeared to be elven. At first, she thought she might have been mistaken, and that the caravan was taken by darkspawn after all, but at their approach, the figure raised a hand in a silent signal.

That quickly, they were surrounded.

This wasn't the group of shoddy bandits from their previous encounters. An ominous creaking sound warned her of a triggered trap, and she looked up just in time to see a tree leaning precariously in their direction. She heard Alistair swear in resigned kind of way as the party scattered out of the way. The trunk fell across the road, effectively blocking them in. Well-armed, fully armored arches ran along two ridges on either side of them, nocking arrows as they went, and she was grateful that she had taken the time to issue a strategy before walking into this. Her companions were already in motion, running up the ridges on either side of the gorge towards the archers.

''You know what fuck this,'' muttered Aliasmos as she spun her staff in a circle using her mind and used it to create a massive ball of fire, Alistair understood what was going to happen and moved beind Aliasmos, when she couldn't contain the spell any longer she threw it forward causing a fair amount of damage and taking down the bandits that were in their way.

She and Alistair dashed forward, toward the woman who had lured them here and the strange elven figure, who were being joined by a two hired thugs from behind a cover of rocks that managed to avoid her spell. With a gesture, Aliasmos sent Cerbie after them. He raced ahead, his sharp teeth bared in a snarl that had the bandits backing up.

Out of the corner of her eye, Aliasmos could see Leliana throw an arm out in front of Morrigan to keep her from walking into a tripwire. The caster was forced to stay at the base of the hill, throwing her spells from a distance as Leliana frantically tried to disarm the traps that riddled the ground. Just as Aliasmos began to think she should have gone with Morrigan and left Leliana with Alistair, she was stronger in melee than Leliana was, Alistair dropped low and dragged her behind his shield as a rush of flames sprung up around them. She raised her arm to protect her eyes from the searing heat, squinting at him in the tumult. "Was it a trap?'

He shook his head. "She's a mage!"

That made it simple, at least. "Son of a bitch, right that's it, you take her; I've got him!"

They broke from their cover at the same moment, Alistair sprinting for the women in the back, following Aliasmos' lead, hopping another tripwire before he reached the woman. Aliasmos went for the elf, who looked nothing but pleased as he drew two wicked-edged blades, shouting out a final order to his rabble. "The Grey Wardens die here!"

Before the surprise of that could sink in, Aliasmos was in full melee with the elf, fighting as hard as she ever had in her life. He was fast—every bit as fast as she was—twisting and spinning as she combated to parry a flurry of ruthless attacks, all aimed for a killing blow. She had never faced anyone so skilled, and found herself backing up against the onslaught, trying to find her footing. Gritting her teeth, she braced herself and shifted her stance, picking up speed. Even then, every blow was met with the clang of metal, but at least the elf was no longer smiling, his brow wrinkled in concentration as he tried to break through her defenses. Aliasmos forced herself to pay even more attention, to try and get a feel for the fight so that she could find a weakness. Eventually, it occurred to her that he had almost exactly the same style she did, using his body as well as his weapons to strike out and try to throw her off balance. She saw him spin on his heel and immediately ducked a spinning kick aimed at her head. His moves were familiar enough that she began to move in, countering each attack nearly before he could make it, but he saw her tactic and came to the same realization she had. They were completely evenly matched, hammering away at each other in a dead-locked competition.

Well, she had one advantage he didn't.

She waited for the low swipe she knew was coming by the subtle twisting of his foot, catching the swing on the side of her staff before she stepped back and kicked straight out into the elf's groin. He froze, his eyes going wide as he dropped to his knees with a pained groan, and she wasted no time before she grabbed a handful of his hair and slammed his face into her upraised knee, knocking him unconscious.

Alistair had already killed the mage and was fighting the remaining two attackers, both of whom seemed panic-stricken at the sight of Morrigan's explosive spells lighting the ridge. An arrow protruded from his left arm; she could see him struggling to hold up his shield. Cerbie was doing what he could to protect his weakened side, keeping the other attacker at bay, and Aliasmos started forward to help. Before she could reach him, a whirlwind of frost blew past her and engulfed the second attacker, freezing him where he stood. Alistair immediately took advantage of the unexpected reprieve and beheaded the other.

The other four companions were already running towards them. The fight was over. Aliasmos worriedly looked over each of them to see what kind of damage they had taken, but everyone looked perfectly healthy, save for a few singe marks on Sten's armor. She figured he must have run right through the traps set for them.

Alistair swore again as he glanced at the arrow in his arm. He reached up to break it off, but the angle was too awkward. Without a word, Aliasmos stopped him and broke it off as close to the wound as she could, flinching when he hissed in pain. "Is it bad?"

"No. Just annoying. I really hate archers."

"We'll see to it when we make camp."

"I'll be fine." He moved toward the unconscious elf, his sword still tight in his hand.

At the last minute, Aliasmos realized what he meant to do and hurried to stop him. "Wait! Don't kill him!"

Alistair paused over the prone form, but made no effort to sheathe the weapon. "Why not?"

"This was an ambush set specifically for us. I'd like to know why. Tie him up, instead."

Alistair frowned, but lowered his weapon and caught the rope Aliasmos tossed him. He yanked on the rope a little more roughly than was strictly necessary as he bound the prisoner's hands behind his back. When he straightened, Alistair nudged the body with his foot. "Well, now what?"

Aliasmos motioned for Morriagn over as she used a water spell that was unceremoniously dumped on the elf's face.

He woke up coughing and sputtering before his head fell back with a dramatic groan. "Dios mio, my head." The words were slurred and half-muttered, but the accent was clear. Leliana and Alistair exchanged a startled glance. An Antivan?

The man looked up at them through unfocused eyes, revealing a face with high cheekbones accented by a sweeping tattoo and a mouth so soft and well-formed that it was almost girlish. He was extraordinarily handsome, or would have been, if not for the two brilliant black eyes blooming. "I rather thought I would wake up dead, or not wake up at all, as the case may be." He squinted, trying to bring them into focus. "I have never taken a knee to the face before. I will admit, the experience of being manhandled by a woman was most stimulating—before the concussion, that is."

"That tends to happen when people make her angry her," Alistair said, crossing his arms, his frown darkening.

"Undoubtedly." He started to sit up, but Cerbie planted his front paws on his chest, snarls ripping from his throat. The man froze, offering up a doubtful smile. "Nice doggy?"

"Cerbie, here!" Aliasmos said. Grudgingly, the dog obeyed, but his ears remained flat on his skull.

The prisoner looked around at his dead companions with mild interest, and tugged at rope that bound his wrists. "Ah, so I am to be interrogated! I am, of course, in no position to argue, but allow me to save you some time. I am Zevran Arainai, Zev, to my friends. I was sent to fulfill a contract on the two Grey Wardens who had the audacity to survive the slaughter at Ostagar. Which I have failed at most spectacularly, it seems."

His complete lack of concern for his predicament was beginning to get on Aliasmos' nerves. She felt her eyes narrow on him. "My bleeding heart bleeds for you."

He conceded that with a tilt of his head. "It turned out rather fortunate for you, most certainly. For me, however, it sets a rather poor precedent, doesn't it? Getting captured by a target seems a tad detrimental to one's budding assassin career, and the Crows are not forgiving."

The name meant nothing to Aliasmos, but she heard Leliana gasp and turned to her, more than happy to get some answers from someone other than the glib assassin. "Who are the Crows?"

"An assassin's guild, and one of the best. They are infamous in Antiva. Someone paid a great deal of coin to hire this man."

She felt a sinking feeling in her stomach, well aware of the only person in Ferelden at the moment who might have had the resources to spend a fortune on an assassin to rid himself of a mild nuisance. She shot a nervous glance at Alistair, but he wore a strange, grim smile, apparently pleased with this turn. She turned back to the assassin. "Who hired you?"

"A rather taciturn fellow in the capital city, Loghain, I think his name was?" He idly tugged at the ropes again. "This is a rather cunning knot. I am quite impressed. You would not mind if I move? I find myself losing feeling in my extremities, and that may become overly distracting." Before she could even answer, he rolled, bringing his arms around beneath him to settle in his lap. "Ah, that's better. Where were we?'

"Why are you telling us all this?" asked Alistair, baffled by the assassin's demeanor. Aliasmos saw his hand tighten on his sword hilt

"Why not? I was not paid for silence, not that I offered it for sale, precisely. As it is, if you're done with the interrogation, I've a proposal for you. If you're of a mind."

Aliasmos raised an eyebrow, too curious to let such an intriguing comment go unnoticed. "I'm listening."

"Well, here's the thing. I failed to kill you, so my life is forfeit. That's how it works. If you don't kill me, the Crows will. Thing is, I like living. And you obviously are the sort to give the Crows pause. So let me serve you, instead."

She glanced around at the corpses that surrounded them. "I'm having a hard time seeing how you might be of any use to me, to be honest."

He laughed beneath his breath, indifferent towards the insult. "As you have good reason. But I am skilled at many things, stealth and fighting, for example. I also know a great many jokes. Twelve massage techniques, six different card games? I would do wonderfully at parties, no?" He looked up into Alistair's glower and offered him a brilliant smile. "I could also stand around and look pretty, if you prefer."

Aliasmos snorted, bringing Alistair's glare back to her. She shrugged. "What? He's funny." He crossed his arms, giving her a dark look, and she shook her head. "Sorry, Zevran, but I can't risk the same kind of loyalty that you've shown Loghain thus far. We have enough of our own problems."

Zevran was quick to scoot after her when she started to turn away, sliding along on his backside in the dirt. "I happen to be a very loyal person, up until someone expects me to die for failing. That's not so terrible, is it? Unless you are of the same opinion, in which case, I don't come very highly recommended, I suppose." He laughed again.

"You must think we're royally stupid," Alistair said, his posture settling into a sulk. He kept glancing at Aliasmos nervously, apparently worried about the direction this conversation was taking.

The assassin's mouth curled into a small, suggestive smile, blatantly leering at both of them. "What I think is that you are royally hard to kill and utterly gorgeous. I could think of worse things than to be held captive by two beautiful specimens such as yourselves."

Aliasmos could practically hear the look on Alistair's face at that little announcement and didn't dare look at him. "What would you ask in return?"

"Well, being allowed to live would be nice. And would make me marginally more useful to you. Beyond that, I request only to be allowed to go my way once you have no further use for me."

Aliasmos was still for a long moment, thinking. She could feel the eyes of everyone on her, the displeasure emanating from most of the group nearly palpable. Only Leliana appeared less than hostile towards the elf, but given Aliasmos' new knowledge of what it meant to be a minstrel in Orlais, she hadn't expected a great deal of argument from her. The assassin was clearly skilled, and likely had knowledge in darker arts that could come in handy. "Untie him."

"What?" Alistair's arms uncrossed in sheer incredulity as he stared at her. "You're taking the assassin with us now?"

"If you want to kill him, Alistair, you do it," she said, and then turned to Leliana. "Untie him."

As Leliana knelt to do as she said, Alistair yanked Aliasmos aside, out of earshot of the assassin. "Have you lost your mind?" he asked, his tone completely devoid of the teasing note that usually accompanied his doubts regarding her sanity.

She wasn't just sparing the assassin, some small part of her was trying to feel human again, rather than a servant of death. She didn't say any of it, though, but snapped, "Anytime you want to take the lead, Alistair, you're more than welcome to it."

He stepped back, something in her expression making him wary. "What? Lead? Me? No, no, no. No leading. Bad things happen when I lead. We get lost, people die, and the next thing you know, I'm stranded somewhere without any pants."

It was ridiculous, that he would say something like that right then when the conditions were so poor for laughter, and especially for trying to make her laugh.

How Alistair always managed it, anyway, she didn't know.

He smiled, obviously pleased with himself for diffusing her temper, but remained unconvinced, watching the Antivan with enmity he made no attempt to disguise. He heaved a sigh. "Aliasmos, are you really, really sure about this?"

"I've killed enough people to last me yet another lifetime."

Though he glanced skyward at the quiet admission as if calling on the Maker to witness this folly, he seemed to understand, or at least to want to understand. "In that case… I trust you. But I warn you, if he so much as twitches the wrong way he'll be fertilizing some remote patch of forest somewhere." He looked at the assassin again while shaking his head. "I think if there was ever a sign we were desperate, it just knocked on the door and said hello."

Zevran struggled to his feet with Leliana's assistance, and then rubbed his wrists with a small wince. "I believe my first act will be to teach you how to properly tie up a prisoner, my dear. Numbing the victim's limbs does very little by way of proper interrogation."

Alistair grumbled beneath his breath.

Zevran only smiled and offered Aliasmos a graceful bow. "I offer my oath of loyalty until such a time as you choose to release me from it. I am your man, without reservation. This I swear."


	23. Chapter 23 - Hired Mercs Now

"Shut up, Zevran." Alistair stalked toward her. "Aliasmos, I know we're short on coin, but no more. Next time let Zevran threaten him or something. That's what he's here for."

She pursed her lips, lowering her voice. "How else did you expect me to get these things for nothing more than a handful of coppers? We're broke, Alistair. It's time to tuck away those tender sensibilities of yours and do what we have to do, like you keep telling me."

Despite being the capital city of Ferelden and the home of the royal palace, Denerim was a dangerous place, as were all large cities. Bandits and thieves lurked in alleyways and shadowed corners, always on the lookout for a possible mark. It was even more dangerous for a woman to be caught alone, and though Alistair was more inclined to feel anyone who tried to accost the women he traveled with was certainly biting off more than they could chew, he couldn't ignore the risk that remained ever present for them, either. Bad guys tended to travel in packs, overcoming cowardice with sheer numbers, and none of them were invincible. He had already noticed a number of sallow, greasy-haired thugs watching Aliasmos with far too much interest, and it was making him nervous. Zevran's sudden insistence to come into town rather than waiting back at camp only told Alistair that he wasn't over-reacting, either. Aliasmos had insisted on regular clothing to avoid drawing the attention of the town guard, but Zevran's lethal-looking daggers worn were openly at his belt instead of hidden beneath a cloak, and Alistair didn't doubt he wore some form of protection beneath his shirt.

As a result, he was in a foul mood that afternoon, and trying to pretend he wasn't was only making it more obvious as the day went on. He was mostly sure that Aliasmos couldn't hear all the comments he was making beneath his breath while she dealt with the representative of the Mages' Collective, at least until the man left and her foot came stomping down on his.

"Ow! Would you lay off the toes?"

"Would you stop running your mouth? We're trying to find work. It would help if you didn't deliberately set out to annoy everyone who gives us a chance."

"Oh, so sorry to get in the way of you trying to save the world. I'll just be over here, wallowing in my own insignificance."

She sighed. "Okay, so you're annoyed."

No, he was being an ass. Sometimes it just took him a moment to realize it. He swallowed the sharp retort that came to mind, sorry he was taking his frustration out on Aliasmos when she was the one who was actually trying to solve the problem. "I just don't understand why we're dealing with all these shady characters. The city guard was willing to hire us."

She crossed her arms, looking skeptical. "He wanted us to chase a gang of mercenaries out of a brothel. You expect me to barge in and start bossing around a gang of fully armed men?"

"Why not? You do it to me all the time."

Aliasmos had never imagined being in a brothel in her life, but if she had ever taken the time to, she certainly wouldn't have expected it to look like the Pearl. The foyer and common room were not only clean and well-maintained, but lavishly decorated; expensive rugs decorated the polished floors and fresh flowers stood in real glass vases. Zevran scanned the scene with an amused kind of fondness. "Ah, I grew up in a place such as this!"

Alistair started at him, looking for a moment like he didn't know whether or not to believe him. "You grew up in a brothel?"

"Most assuredly, before I was sold to the Crows. They say you can never go home again, but for ten silvers an hour, you can come fairly close."

A loud crash sounded from the back of the room, followed by the sound of riotous laughter. Aliasmos immediately spotted a group of five men in the corner, insolently lounging amidst a clutter of empty bottles and tankards. One of them had just fallen to the floor, managing to break a leg off his chair in the process. From the look of the cheap swill they were drinking, Aliasmos was a little amazed any of them were still conscious.

A middle-aged woman stood in the middle of the room, her arms crossed and looking none too pleased. She was a beautiful woman, with dark hair and eyes and a generous figure encased in a low-cut blouse and a laced bodice that accentuated her curves. She turned when Aliasmos and her companions approached, eying their weapons with undisguised suspicion. "More of them, are you?"

"No. We were sent by Sergeant Kylon."

The look of dislike softened marginally. "Finally remembered we were here, did he? Well and good, then. Sanga—proprietor of this establishment." She scowled down at Cerbie. "I trust you'll watch the dog? I just had these floors finished."

Aliasmos reached down and gave Cerbie a reassuring pat when he whined. "He's trained."

"If you say so. Try not to bust up my place too much."

Aliasmos took a moment to study the group before noticing a particularly large man sitting in the front. There was something about the way the others hung on his every word that told her he was the one to convince. She walked over, Alistair and Zevran following close behind, and immediately kicked the stool out from beneath his feet. "Party's over, gentlemen. Time to sleep it off."

He only looked up at her and grinned, bleary-eyed from drink. "Well, well. How much do you cost, little girl?"

"I'm not for sale. You're being ordered to leave the premises."

He laughed, hiccupping loudly, and grabbed her wrist. "And just how do you expect to make us do that?"

Without so much as a growl in warning, Cerbie clamped down on the man's arm. He screamed in sudden fright and pain, twisting to get free, but Cerbie was undeterred, biting down harder. A couple of the mercenaries moved to get up, swearing loudly and reaching for weapons, but were stopped short at the cold touch of steel—Alistair and Zevran had both drawn and had their blades angles beneath their throat. Aliasmos used the flat of her axe to lift the leader's chin as he quivered, whimpering. "Why don't you take your business elsewhere?"

He didn't answer, just nodded. At a silent hand signal from Aliasmos, Cerbie released him, his ears still pressed flat against his skull and growling low in his throat. Zevran caught the bleeding mercenary by the arm and hauled him out of his chair, keeping his dagger in hand as he began to steer him towards the exit. Without argument, the others began to slink towards the door.

"Don't forget your friend."

Two of them stopped, looking at each other before they stepped over cautiously, collecting the unconscious man and quickly hurrying out behind the others.

Aliasmos sheathed her weapons. "Well, that was certainly more effective than I thought it would be."

"You'd be amazed how prudent a man can become when his arm's being gnawed off," Alistair said, but he bent down and scratched Cerbie behind the ears. The dog barked happily, wagging his tail.

Aliasmos laughed. "I'm just going to go make sure they don't turn on Zevran in the street. Be right back."

It seemed the mercenaries had no such inclination, because when Aliasmos followed them out, the streets were empty. Zevran was nearby, looking narrow-eyed at a yellowed notice nailed to the wall. Curious, Aliasmos wandered over, reading over his shoulder.

Don't believe the lies! Friends of the Grey Wardens assemble. The hidden pearl holds the key to resistance. The griffons will rise again.

"That seems a little odd," she said, crossing her arms.

Zevran nodded, rubbing his chin thoughtfully. "A bold statement, indeed, particularly in the regent's own city. I have seen many such notices posted all around the Market District." He paused, thinking. "It would serve as quite a lure, no? One has to wonder how many of your supporters now dwell in Fort Drakon out of a misguided desire to help."

Aliasmos felt a sinking feeling around her heart. "Do you think this Sanga knows anything about this?"

"A woman such as her does not get where she is by being a fool, or by nosing around in other people's business. As is expected, it comes down to the coin. But I am certain she suspects."

Aliasmos sighed. "Don't show it to Alistair," she said. Zevran only nodded in agreement and tore it from the wall.

Inside the Pearl, Alistair was being cornered by Sanga. Aliasmos walked over just in time to catch the tail end of their conversation. "Are you sure you won't have one of our girls? We have some nice ones who would be happy to service you, and it's on the house, love."

Alistair backed up until he ran into a table, shoving a nervous hand through his hair and keeping his eyes determinedly fixed on his feet. "No, no… that's okay. Really."

She shrugged. "Your choice. Let me know if you change your mind."

Aliasmos bit her tongue as the woman took her leave, trying to hold back her laughter. "Are you okay?"

He glanced her way, looking miserable. "I have the sudden feeling I may need a drink."

She giggled. "Go get one. I have to talk to the matron. For information, Alistair," she said at his incredulous look. "These girls know everything that goes on in this city. I'd like an idea of what's really going on, rather than whatever display of peace and order Loghain is trying to present."

Since she had some time on her hands, she might of known it was too much to hope that Zevran would be able to pass on Sanga's generosity, Aliasmos took her time talking to several of the Pearl's workers, trying to gather any tiny bit of information they had heard of the situation in Denerim. As she had suspected, with the varied clientele they serviced, every whisper of a rumor had floated through the Pearl at one time or another. Though most of them would have kept their silence at any other time, there was an undercurrent of unrest flowing throughout all of Denerim. Aliasmos was careful in  
her questioning, garnering enough information that she soon figured out the source behind it.

She joined Alistair at a round table, where he had been waiting, more than willing to let Alaismos use her position as a female to garner sympathy. He sat with his back against the wall, hunkered over his tankard and looking more nervous than he did on a trap-riddled battlefield. Aliasmos slid into the seat beside him, offering him a crooked smile. "They only work for hire, you realize."

He glanced up, but still seemed afraid of accidently making eye contact with anyone in the room. "I don't know, the one in the corner doesn't look like she charges much but I think it would upset the women that I'm slowly falling for."

Aliasmos, smiled as she followed his gaze to a voluptuous woman sitting alone and idly shuffling through a deck of cards. She was absolutely stunning, with caramel-colored skin and blue-black hair that fell down her back in waves and curls, tied back out of her face with a handkerchief. She was watching both of them with obvious interest, her dark eyes narrowed in curiosity.

Before Aliasmos could ask, another woman walked up to their table. She set down a tankard in front of Aliasmos, eyeing her beadily with her hand on her hip. "I saw you talking to Sanga. You the new girl?"

"Uh… no."

"Well, thank the Maker for that. Hard enough to make a living as it is." She tossed Alistair a wink before sauntering away.

Aliasmos shook her head. "Anyway." She leaned in closer, wary of being overheard. "It turns out those rumors we've been hearing aren't just rumors. There are a lot of banns who don't trust Loghain's version of what happened at Ostagar. Fights have been breaking out all over the bannorn when they refuse to pledge their armies. According to Sanga, Loghain hasn't been able to muster anywhere near the support he had anticipated."

Alistair turned towards her, looking troubled. "So it is a civil war."

"That's not all. Arl Howe has become his right-hand man and named the Arl of Denerim." She had to pause to rein in her fury at the very thought. "He's been granted Highever, and Amaranthine is already his. That filth rules over all of northeastern Ferelden!"

Aliasmos leaned in even closer "The people aren't very happy with Howe's ruling of Denerim. He's been hiking up the taxes on the business owners and skimming it off the top. Sanga says he must have a fortune hoarded away in that estate of his. Rumor has it that he's planning to ship it to Highever, and soon. What if it were intercepted?"

His eyes widened, staring at her. It seemed to take him a moment to figure out what to say. "Aliasmos, do you even realize what you're saying? You're talking about stealing from one of the most powerful men in Ferelden!"

"I'm talking about taking something back from a murdering usurper who's decided the people of this country owe him something. That money can either go to fund Loghain's army, or it can come to us to help us end this Blight. Which would you prefer?"

"You can save your manipulation tactics. I've seen them too often already." He sighed, unconsciously grabbing her hand and pulling nearer, his thumb gently stroking the sensitive skin above her knuckles. "How much money are we talking about?"

"Enough that we'll never have to sell our swords again."

"It's risky." He looked at her for a long time, his eyes clear and unreadable. "Fine—I'm in. But we've got to be careful about this. If we get caught, Loghain will have us both swinging from the gallows by morning."

"The transfer isn't supposed to happen for two weeks. We'll finish up our business here and disappear right after."

"Won't that look conspicuous?'

She gave him a twisted smile. "They're going to know who did it, anyway, once word gets out that we were here. They haven't been able to catch us on the road yet."

He chuckled. "One of these days I'm going to figure out whether you're an evil genius or completely nuts."

"I suppose we're going to find out."

"Can I get something for you, love?"

Aliasmos glared up at the buxom blonde standing beside Alistair. Or draped over him might have been a more accurate description. Her arm was casually bent across his shoulders, the other strategically resting on his chest. Aliasmos' eyes narrowed. "We're talking here."

That got her a dirty look, but the woman took the hint and left, looking put-out. Aliasmos grumbled beneath her breath. Alistair laughed, his fingers twisting playfully to lightly tug on hers. "Come on. Zevran knows where to find us. You'll feel better after we go collect our earnings."

"What would make me feel better would be if every woman in this place would stop eyeballing you like you were a joint of meat for them to fight over."

She said it loud enough to make sure she was overheard. She couldn't exactly blame Alistair for the smug grin he gave her as he leaned in a bit closer. "I'm careful to keep myself off the menu, remember?"

She raised an eyebrow at him, a slow smile touching her lips. "Is that so?"

His eyes grew immediately warm, roaming over her face appreciatively. "I might be persuaded to change my stance on the matter."

"Zevran!" The loud voice made them both jump. Aliasmos looked over to see Zevran emerging from the back rooms, looking slightly confused at being hailed. The mysterious woman in the corner was on her feet, her arms crossed and looking less than pleased to see him. "Come to apologize for leaving me berefit of my lord husband and then vanishing without a trace?"

Zevran smiled and offered the woman a small bow, not at all repentant. "You know it was just business, Isabella. Business that turned out well for you, I must say. You inherited the ship, I take it?"

Isabella stared at him, her scowl disintegrating as she broke out into a smile, laughing softly. "I suppose I never did like the greasy bastard. And the Siren treats me better than she ever treated him."

Beside her, Alistair chuckled, shaking his head in disbelief. "Oh, good and those two know each other."

Aliasmos rolled her eyes as she got up to join them. "I suppose that shouldn't surprise me."


	24. Chapter 24 - Stupidity

A cool breeze began to blow in from the north, relieving the monotony of the stale heat that encompassed them. They days were growing longer, but still they stopped at near the same time every afternoon, accounting for the Warden's ravenous appetite as well as a unanimous desire to have some time to themselves before losing the light. The camp was always busy now, the companions taking advantage of the extended hours to catch up on wash or hunt and restock their supply of meat instead of trying to survive on bread.

The sun was still high overhead as Aliasmos trekked through the woods, filtering through the trees in sudden bursts of light. Unlike the thick, tangled trees that imitated the Wilds in the southern regions, the forest was sparse and open, green leaves providing welcome shade as they followed along a stream that sparkled merrily in the sun. She clambered over a collection of stones that had once been an outpost, long since fallen to ruin. "Are you sure you felt something?"

Alistair cast a glance over his shoulder. Despite Wynne and Leliana's objections, the two had set off alone to scout the surrounding forests. They had long ago come to an unspoken agreement to minimize the risk of any of their companions falling to the Taint, often ordering the others back in the heat of battle once the numbers were shifted to their side. The only one who refused to obey was Cerbie, who was gamboling through the tall grasses, his tongue out and his tail wagging.

"I'm positive," he answered, waiting for her to catch up. "It was very faint—probably only one or two stragglers." He slowed his pace a bit, letting her fall into step beside him. "Are you okay?" he asked suddenly, catching her off guard. Something in the way he blurted the question made her wonder if he had just been waiting until they were alone. "You've been very quiet the past few days."

She shrugged, her eyes studying the sprinkle of leaves tangled in the grasses at her feet to avoid his questioning gaze. "Have I?" She reached up and ran a hand over her hair, which was tied back out of her face. She was almost relieved when Cerbie's ears perked up, suddenly suspicious. "I think I'm just tired."

The look he gave her told her he wasn't believing that, but at that moment she felt the pull of the Taint nearby, followed by a low, guttural growl. Cerbie had already assumed a more threatening pose, a low growl rumbling in his throat. Both Wardens stopped, reaching for weapons. Alistair carefully navigated his way up a mound of dirt that probably covered more of the ruins, keeping low and out of sight. Aliasmos followed silently behind, noting when his muscles tensed at the sight of their query. He motioned her further up and held up three fingers.

Aliasmos risked a glimpse down at the stream. Three darkspawn were camped in a small clearing, and had apparently been there for some time. Alistair gingerly slipped the pack of healing supplies off of his shoulder, leaving it nearby in case they needed it. Aliasmos grabbed his arm when he would have started forward, warning in a low voice, "That clearing is riddled with traps."

He paused, considering. "How many can you see from here?"

"At least four."

"We'll have to risk it. The dog can see them, right?" Cerbie snorted in what seemed to be reassurance. "All right, then. Keep to the edges, Als. Let me draw them first."

She nodded, slinking back into the trees. She had barely gotten into position when Alistair and Cerbie charged down the hill, immediately rushing the emissary and a hurlock hovering beside it. Aliasmos took advantage of the surprise to move forward and throw her dagger into the spine of a nearby genlock just as it began to reach for an arrow. It choked on it's own scream, shivering in its death throes. She straightened and blew a strand of hair out of her face, thinking she could help Alistair, when suddenly a heavy fist connected with the side of her head, sending her staggering back several feet. An alpha had been concealed by the forest, and doubtless had seen her slinking through the trees. Aliasmos was still trying to shake off the stunning blow when it came at her again, its broadsword swinging dangerously close to her midsection. She stumbled back, and heard the click of the trap a moment before pain exploded in her ankle and leg, sharp enough to make her cry out. She barely caught herself on her uninjured foot before she could fall flat on her face.

It came at her again, but she got her staff up in time to parry the attack, a slash of it forced it back. The tip of the blade managed to graze its stomach, slipping between the plates of its makeshift armor to find flesh. Aliasmos saw it clutch at the wound and quickly reached up to wipe the stream of blood that was threatening to run into her eyes from a cut on her forehead. "Didn't anyone ever teach you not to hit girls?"

It continued the attack, but she had braced herself. Her staff was moving as fast as she had ever fought in her life, hampered by not being able to move. Her arm was tiring quickly, her head throbbing from the blow hich meant it was unwise to throw a fireball or three at the creature, but she managed to divert an attack coming in on her left with her on her staff protecting her and stabbed in with her dagger that appeared in her right hand, the solid drive piercing armor and slipping between bone. The alpha howled, stumbling back, blood pouring from the wound, but it lifted its sword, circling her. Aliasmos swallowed back what was quickly becoming panic. "You don't know when to stop, do you?"

As if to accentuate her point, Cerbie suddenly leapt out of nowhere, slamming into the alpha from behind. Aliasmos pounced on the diversion, bringing her staff up in a sharp arc that knocked the weapon from its hand. Howling in pain and anger both while Cerbie lunged, snapping viciously, the darkspawn staggered into her, sending a new wave of pain up her trapped leg and making her screech against her teeth. The fight had turned into a shoving match, and as Cerbie clamped down on the monster's arm, bringing it to it's knees, Aliasmos reached out and caught it under the chin, her other hand coming up to twist its helmeted head with all the pain-enhanced strength she could muster. She felt the neck bone snap and shoved the body aside, feeling sickened both from the brutality as well as the throbbing in her leg. She sank to the ground, breathing heavily and wiping the sweat and blood from her face. Cerbie trotted over, nudging her in concern.

"I'm okay," she managed to gasp out, reaching out to ruffle his ears. "Good boy." With a gulp of breath, she bent forward to examine the trap. It was poorly made, constructed of thin metal and of a simple design, completely unlike the ones she had seen Zevran use that would have taken her foot clean off. The teeth bit into her skin, deep enough that she could feel warm stickiness pooling in her boot. Despite the shoddy workmanship, it was stuck fast, and her arms were still shaking from the fight.

Alistair jogged over a moment later, shaking his head as if trying to shake off a blow. "Emissary had a bit more mana than I thought," he said by way of explanation before he spotted her dilemma. His eyes jumped from the contraption on her leg to the two bodies before coming back to her. He looked a little dumbfounded. "You killed them with your foot stuck in a claw trap?"

She grimaced, trying hard not to squirm in discomfort. "I was only stuck for one of them. And what else was I supposed to do? Call for a time out?"

"I don't know. Something along the lines of 'Hey, Alistair, I'm stuck in a claw trap' might have been appropriate." He knelt down in front of her, eyeing the weirdly twisted corpse of the alpha in some trepidation. "Remind me never to piss you off."

"Just help me get this damn thing open."

She saw him wince the moment her foot was free. "They got you good this time," he muttered. "Cerbie, go fetch that pack."

The dog bolted off to do as he was told. Alistair began to unlace her boot, taking a moment to glance up at her face. His eyes narrowed on the cut on her forehead. "What'd it do, hit you?"

She nodded, her fingers unconsciously moving up to test the tender swelling on her cheek. "Again. Between the darkspawn and the bandits, I'm starting to think a solid backhand is the standard attack for males of any species."

"Not for all of us." He glanced up at her again. "I wouldn't look at this if I were you."

''The man who raised me has probably shown me worse'', she said thought her teeth trying to bite back a whimper of pain when the stabbing sensation shot up her leg, though she thought she might have cracked a tooth in the effort.

"It's not as bad as I thought."

Alistair took the pack from Cerbie and set to work cleaning and bandaging her ankle. Aliasmos leaned back on her hands and closed her eyes, breathing in the soft smell of the coming evening. The scent of grasses and eucalyptus and fresh flowers damp with dew were more painful than the wound, thrumming through her in a dull ache.

She heard Alistair sigh. "Als, what's wrong?"

Aliasmos refused to answer him so Alistair just bent down to scoop her off her feet. He carried her as she was only five foot tall and refused to wear armour as it slowed her down, but he hoisted her up like she didn't weigh anything. "C'mon, we'd better get you to Wynne."

Alliamsos wrapped her arms around his neck and just held on as Cerbie dragged the pack with them as the sun was just beginning to set when they made it back to camp. The sound of laughter and quietly strummed music came to a discordant halt at their appearance, the others quickly getting to their feet. Wynne was the first to reach them, setting her mending aside to hurry over, looking equal parts worried and exasperated. "What happened?"

"Trap," Alistair answered, gingerly setting Aliasmos down beside the fire before he straightened up and stretched. "And I've seen stupider mistakes, but not very often."

Aliasmos didn't get a chance to retort. Sten had wandered over, his arms crossed in disapproval. "The purpose for training to see traps is to avoid them."

Aliasmos glowered. "Thank you, Sten."

"Even qunari children know better than to test their effectiveness by triggering them."

Aliasmos threw the glove that she had just pulled off at him, but it only bounced off his chest and fell to the ground with a soft thud. Sten seemed not to notice.

Wynne clicked her tongue and sat down beside her, examining the ankle with careful hands. "It's broken," she said after a few moments. "Thank goodness I convinced you to take those supplies with you. At least the bleeding isn't serious." She looked up at Alistair. "What about you?"

"I'm fine. Just a few bruises."

She made a non-committal sound and gestured for her supplies. "Fetch those for me and go get cleaned up, then. Maker only knows how I'm expected to keep up with two Wardens who don't have the sense to keep a healer with them."

"And steal the opportunity for you to worry over us? I wouldn't dream of it, Wynne." Alistair smiled as he went over to do as she asked.

Aliasmos had been a little surprised at first at Alistair's willingness to continually tease the elder mage, but she didn't seem to mind it. Even now, Wynne looked less stern and more like she was trying not to smile as she unwound the bandage around her ankle. Aliasmos shook her head with a soft laugh. If Alistair ever figured out just how charming he could be, they were all doomed.

Leliana joined them a little while later, continuing the simple melody she had been playing earlier. It was pleasant, sitting there and listening without the need to speak, taking Aliasmos' mind off of the frustration of her broken bone for a while. It occurred to her that was precisely what Leliana had in mind, and was silently thankful.

Finally, Wynne got up, dusting off her hands. "That's all I can do for now. The bone is newly mended, so I absolutely don't want you trying to walk for the next couple of days, at least. I'll get you something to help with the ache."

Aliasmos growled in frustration, glaring at the offending limb. As if she didn't have enough problems already, without being bedridden, as well. Leliana offered her a sympathetic smile. "You can ride in the cart. There are plenty of us to deal with the dangers of the road."

"I'm sure we can get by," Wynne said, handing Aliasmos a small vial as she sat back down, sewing in hand.

Leliana's song came to an abrupt stop for the second time, twanging into silence. She was looking toward the edge of camp, her blue eyes widening slightly. "Well, well," she murmured, smiling to herself before she continued to play.

Aliasmos glanced over her shoulder, quickly realizing what had caught Leliana's attention. Alistair was returning from the stream, stripped bare to the waist and running a hand through his damp hair as he crouched down to dig through his pack for a clean shirt. Water still glistened on his skin, running in tiny rivulets down the firm lines of his chest and stomach. Aliasmos allowed her eyes to wander over him for a moment before she turned away. Leliana glanced at her, her eyebrow raised and a small smile on her lips. Aliasmos only shrugged and raised the potion to her lips.

Beside them, Wynne heaved a sigh. "If I were only twenty years younger."

Aliasmos nearly choked, spitting the herbal concoction all over the place. Leliana fell over, clutching her stomach and laughing as Aliasmos pressed the back of her hand to her mouth, trying to regain the ability to speak through the stinging in her throat. "Wynne!"

Wynne only rolled her eyes and returned to her sewing, the needle flashing rapidly in the failing light. "Oh, as if you two weren't doing the exact same thing."


	25. Chapter 25 - True Feelings Emerge

Alistair poked at the fire hard enough that embers scattered all along the stones, sending little sparks shooting into the cool night air. On the other side of the fire, Aliasmos laughed as she accepted a bowl of stew from Zevran. The elf sat down beside her, his arm resting across the log she was leaning against as he talked. Leliana was also with them, listening with an amused attention that set Alistair's teeth on edge.

Beside him, Wynne sighed softly. "I fail to see what that fire had done to wrong you."

He frowned and looked down at the mess he was making before tossing the stick aside with a huff of exasperation. "Well, I have to stab something."

A knowing smile curved her lips. "Ah. The assassin."

"Yes, the assassin. What does she see in him?"

Wynne shrugged and returned to her herbs. "I don't think she sees anything in him, at least not in the way that you mean. Aliasmos is very much a grown woman, and one who knows her mind. If you are truly her friend, you might want to trust that she is permitted insight into Zevran's character that you're not." Despite the words, Wynne looked doubtful, watching the two through a slight narrowing of her eyes.

Alistair sighed, glaring at her. "You know, you are just too understanding about stuff like this. Can't you be more judgmental? I'm trying to rant, here."

Wynne looked like she would have liked to laugh, but restrained the urge. "Oh, I'm sorry. You go ahead and rant, dear. I'll just nod my head, if you like."

He settled down into a sulk, crossing his arms. Wynne began to carefully remove the leaves from length of a strange looking vine with purple veins. "You might consider telling her how you feel," she said without looking up, unaffected by Alistair's quick sputter of surprise.

"No," he said, shifting in his seat and sure that his face was on fire.

Wynne glanced up at him. "Oh. Is it supposed to be a secret?"

In the other group, Zevran was smirking, his most flirtatious smile in place as he reached over and gently tugged on a strand of Aliasmos' hair. "Dear, dear Aliasmos, how is it we have not made love as of yet?"

She met his leer, her own eyes openly appraising as she grinned at him. "My dear Zev, I would rather be ripped in two by ogre than ever share a bed with you and besides that you are not the last man alive'

"Aha! Progress!"

Alistair glowered. That does it. The elf dies. He wanted to object, to warn her, but he wasn't sure what he could say and so he sat there like an idiot, grappling for words before he blurt out "Templars."

The look Aliasmos gave him said it all. Alistair groaned softly, aware of everyone looking at him. "Uh, you were asking the other day about training. Since you can't move anyway, we could start on the basics of meditation, if you have a moment…"

''I'm aware of the basics of meditation remember'' she bit her lip in order to show Alistair that she didn't want him to blurtout the circumstances of who she really was to those who didn't already know''

''Then we can see what happens then'' he fidgeted in an awkward way but Aliasmos got the hint

Her expression brightened, and he breathed a sigh of relief. He still wasn't sure how much he would be able to teach her, but at least trying would get rid of the elf for a bit.

The stupid Antivan was just laughing at him, shaking at the awkward interruption. As Alistair went over to help Aliasmos to stand up, he made sure to kick a bit of dirt in Zevran's direction, but that only made him laugh harder.

Alistair tried teach her what he could but everything he came up with seemed to involve her moving so they gave up and wondered back to camp, Aliasmos was over tired, as well as in vast amounts of pain and went straight to bed leaving Alistair and Leliana by the fire.

Alistair swore under his breath, he rubbed the back of his neck where it ached, slumping further over on the log he sat upon. He had been grunting, groaning and moaning for most of the evening. Angry and frustrated with how the assassin was around Aliasmos.

Feel her skin against his reacting to each thrust. Moaning his name on breaths stolen between heated kisses. Just the thought of it make his cheeks flare red, and blood rush to his loins.

He had been sheltered by the Chantry while being brought up, thoughts such as the ones he had regarding the dark haired Grey Warden were frowned upon. And had he still been in the Chantry, having illicit thoughts about naked bodies, unbridled passion and carnal pleasures with an unstable mage no less he would have been told to chastise himself. To beg the Maker and Andrastre for their forgiveness.

"Oh..." Alistair groaned, dipping his head further; his neck still ached intently.

Why was it when those baleful eyes caught his, he felt like the wind had been knocked from his chest. And when she graced him with a rare, warm and heartfelt smile his knees went weak and it felt like he could no longer stand.

That was all that could be made sense of, that somehow amidst everything, the death, the darkspawn, the Blight. With the looming civil war and the knowledge that they were the only two Grey Wardens remaining in all of Ferelden he had enveloped her into his heart.

Alistair sighed to himself, rubbing his hand across the back of his neck. He heard a shifting from a short distance away and glanced up, Leliana had moved towards him, leaving her weapons on the floor.

"You seem anxious''.

Alistair shook his head, "I'm fine, Leliana. I'm just tired."

"Oh now, that is a lie." Leliana replied, she sounded almost playful. "I bet I can guess what it is that plays upon your mind."

Alistair groaned.

"Our Grey Warden, no?"

He didn't have to pretend he didn't know where this was going and thought to himself that talking about what she felt might be helpful in some way.

''What about Aliasmos?''

"Your feelings towards her?''

''What about them?''

''Why haven't you told her how you feel''

Alistair sighed as he tried to summon what curage he could, ''I gave her a rose I found in Lothering, she sat there speechless, so I left her to sort out the rest of the junk we picked up''

''And you haven't spocken since apart from the battle today and the impressive display of jelousy that rose today with Zevran''

''Maker's breathe... was it that obvious''

Leliana laughed by his reaction, ''it was quite impressive, actually''

''I don't know what to do, I need some advise''

''Just be yourself''

Alistair exhaled heavily. "I... suppose."

"Then why do you not act on this love?" asked Zevran.

''Why are you still awake?'' he hissed

"My friend, you are both passionate people. I suggest acting on that passion''

Alistair inhaled trying to understand what it was he was implying.

''I think you should get some rest now, we'll take watch from here'' said Leliana

Alistair agreed.

The next morning everyone was surprised to see that Aliasmos was almost back to normal, Wynne examined her ankle.

''That's incredible you heal yourself once the flow of magic has begun''

''Nice I wonder what else I can do''

''You are a Serabus and you do not know your own magic'' spat Sten

''I'm assuming Serabus means mage and yes I am a mage and yes I'm not entirely sure what I can do''

''How is that possible?''asked Morrigan

''Wait your mother seemed to know me, did she not tell you anything''

Morrigan crossed her arms and Aliasmos knew that Flemeth had told her nothing but to help them in their task

''If there is something to be said, then now is the time for us to know, as you could prove to be a danger for us all''

Alistair became very defensive by Sten's comment by Aliasmos gave him a look that she knew what she was doing.

''I wasn't raised in the circle, my older sister raised me and my twin sister, magic runs in our family, every women has it. I learnt how to use my blades more than my magic''

Leliana hated the fact that Aliasmos had just reveled a part of her past but didn't fully explain her real circumstances, Wynne seemed at ease about it all, she didn't complettly lie as Mooshka did raise both her a Rayne and she thought she could help protect her family by using weapons rather than magic, Aliasmos wondered over to the stream later that day and buried her head in her book of shadows or journal as Alistair called it and begun to expand it with information.

''Fancy meeting you here''

Aliasmos jumped by Alistair's voice as she had been adding him to her book.

''You scared me half to death''

Alistair couldn't help but laugh by the look on Aliasmos' face, she put her book down as he walked over to her and sat by her side, his arm rested on the ground next to her.

''You never told me about the rest of your family''

''I rememer bits of my actual family, I was actually raised by the Sayre family''

''At least you had a family''

''Barely, I hardly saw the couple that raised me, my brother was always getting drunk and my sister lived no where near us while she raised her family, I fell in love with Jack had two children with him and then spent five years waiting to get married''

''You've never been married''

''I was married in a previous life, but in my world it's customary to have children then sit around and wait for the man to propose''

''I'm sorry''

''Alistair I don't want or need your pity about my life, I had a shit life and it has made me who I am, I've spent years having to fend for myself as I've always be alone in the world''

''You're not alone now''

''Alistair I'm stuck in a world that I have no memories of, My family is back home and I don't know how to get back even if i am going to get back, I envy you as you have absolutly no ties to anything here''

''You think it's easy to have nothing, at least you know your family, i'm nothing but a bastard prince who will die young and in a ditch surrounded by Darkspawn''

''Well I'm sorry that your life has been so hard you royal arse, now if his majesty will excuse me I would rather be alone right now as that's the way I was raised''

''Als, I didn't mean...''

''Oh just leave me the hell alone'' she shouted as she picked up her stuff and stormed off

Alistair felt like a complette idiot, he stayed by the stream for a while to gather his thoughts but realised that Aliasmos had forgotten to grab her journal, the page was left where it was as he turned it to realise that she was adding him into her book.

Alistair walked back to camp, he suddenly heard laughter and various loud noses from the camp, when he emerged he noticed that Aliasmos, Leliana and Zevran had managed to convince Bodan to hand over a few bottles of wine as his way of thanking the group for all their hard work. Sten was packing up his camp in order to move it closer towards the stream, Wynne wasn't drinking but she was clearly highly ammused by the conversation that was surrounding her.

''So Alistair have you solved your little problem yet?'' asked Zevran

Leliana laughed as well as Wynne, but Alistair went bright red, while Aliasmos was highly clueless. Aliasmos quickly shock it off as she carried on drinking straight out of the bottle.

''Hey You'' she slurred

''Oh Maker... give me strength'' he muttered before he ducked into his tent, he was forced to cover his face with his pillow in order to drown out the noises of his drunken comapanions.

Late in the night he was woken by Wynne in order to take watch, he crawled out of his tent to see Leliana was struggling to get Zevran and Aliasmos to stop drinking.

"Perfect." Alistair shook his head and bent down to scoop Aliasmos off her feet. She was completely limp in his arms, one arm dangling helplessly. "Come on, love, I think it's time for bed."

"I don't want to go to bed." The words were so slurred he barely understood them. She managed to free herself from his grasp as she stumped her way back to the bottle,and took another swig. "Ooh, I don't feel so good."

"Tossing back enough alcohol to kill a bronto will do that," he said, shifting to get a better hold on her. "Just don't throw up, okay?" as he wondered over to her and picked her up once again.

She closed her eyes against the movement, and he saw her throat work as she swallowed. "No promises."

"Fantastic."

He glanced back to make sure that Leliana would be able to herd Zevran back to his tent. Aside from a perfectly necessary elbow to his ribs when he tried to rest his head on her chest, she seemed to be handling him just fine.

Aliasmos was so quiet he assumed she had passed out already, but when he finally ducked into her tent and dumped her on her bedroll, she looked up at him with a serious look in her cloudy blue eyes. "Are you still me?'' asked Alistair

"I haven't decided yet," she said, tugging on the laces to her boots. She was quiet, and he glanced back at her, sighing at the look in her eyes. "But, I doubt it. And I wasn't mad at you before. Not really."

Alistair managed to slide her boots off and decided that was good enough, reaching for a blanket to toss over her. "So what gives, Als? This isn't like you."

She curled up on her side with her knees pulled to her chest and closed her eyes. "I didn't want to think anymore. I get tired of thinking all the time."

"You certainly rid yourself of that pesky habit for one night."

She giggled and opened her eyes again to grin up at him. "I regret nothing."

"Yes, well we'll discuss that when you're hungover."

She laughed softly, still looking up at him. Before Alistair figure out what she was doing, she sat up, drawing her knees up, and looked him for a long time. Or at least she tried to. She was a little fuzzy in that regard.

Alistair didn't think it was the right time to be talking about whatever she had in mind. "Aliasmos, you really should get some ..."

"I should have kissed you."

He completely forgot what he had been about to say. He was convinced he had heard her wrong, but couldn't think of a single phrase that sounded even remotely like the one he thought he heard, and his brain was so busy stumbling over it all he managed to get out was, "Huh?"

She smiled. "I should have kissed you when you gave me that rose. I wanted to." She began to move forward, rising up to her knees. Alistair's heart started pounding, the thrumming noise of his pulse in his ears drowning out all chance of thought. "I just wanted to know what it was like." Her hands were on his shoulders, sliding slowly around him. She was so close now he could almost taste her, the reek of alcohol not enough to taint an underlying sweetness that was Aliasmos. Alistair's mind was buzzing in his head, incapable of doing anything at all, until the very tips of her lips brushed his, cool and petal soft.

''Whoa!'' Alisatir shouted in his mind which caused Aliasmos to lift her head a little and open her eyes as she could hear what he thought

He realized what he was doing at the last moment and scrambled back away from her, but Aliasmos had been using him for support to stay upright, and she fell with him, landing on top of him. One of his legs was bent between hers, pressing her body completely flush with his. The plain linen shirt was worn with age and thin in places so that he could feel the warmth of her skin beneath it, the curve of her waist just beneath his hands.

He swallowed so hard it hurt a little, desperately wishing he couldn't still feel the ghost of the feather-light touch of her lips brushing his. The urges to finally know the taste and feel of her mouth was like a fever in his blood, tensing every muscle. ''Maker's mercy, why did she have to be drunk?'' he thought to himself

Her eyes roamed over his face, soft and sultry. "What's wrong?"

If she hadn't been so far gone, she wouldn't have had to ask. His body was certainly being obvious enough about it. Swallowing a groan, Alistair put his hands on her shoulders and carefully slid out from under her, ignoring the parts of him that disagreed with that decision. "Um, I should go. And you should sleep. Preferably now."

"Why?"

"You're drunk."

She smiled. "I think that just makes me more likely to let you have your way with me."

Alistair closed his eyes, but that only made the images flashing through his head more vivid. He wrenched them back open. "You're making it very difficult for me to keep playing the nice guy here, you realize."

She gave him a slow smile. "So don't."

"Maker's breath." He twisted away from her, thankful that she wasn't persistent enough to follow. "I have to. I only have so much self-control, Aliasmos. I don't want you regretting me." Her eyes softened at that, and she sat back, watching him. If Alistair could have stopped talking right then, she wouldn't have been offended by it. But he had to go and add, "You don't have to prove anything to me."

It was the wrong thing to say, he realized instantly. Her back stiffened, her eyes immediately narrowing on him. "Is that what you think this is about?"

He wasn't sure what the right answer to that question was. "Um"

She was sober enough to still be self-conscious of the sleeping people that surrounded them, lowering her voice to a hiss. "I finally get fed up with waiting for you to do something, especially after you've gone and put the notion in your head that something is going to happen with Zevran, I'm not tossing you a pity fuck if that's what you think''

This was bad and he knew just how very, very bad the situation now was. If he could have kicked himself, he would have. "Well" Alistair couldn't think of anything to say to her.

She was sober enought to keep her voice low, ''I'm not ashamed of who I am unlike you, I've kept my secret because people fear me and try to kill me for who I am. Count yourself luckier than me''

''Als, I didn't mean ...''

''Get out.'' He did, backing out just as something else came flying at him. For a long time he only stood in the cool of the night, scowling to himself and wondering if leaving the Chantry had somehow marked him as the Maker's personal target for torment. Finally, he shook his head and sat by the fire, figuring he wasn't going to be able to do anything about it until Aliasmos sobered up some.

Aliasmos was slow to rise, her head was punding and her memories were fuzzy, she was shocked to see that someone else was in her tent at some point due to how disturbed her things were, what was worse was the fact tat she woke with no cloths on. She finally crawled out of her tent swearing under her breathe. Zevran and Leliana were no where in sight she assumed they had drunk more than she had when she went to bed, she looked around the camp and Alistair shifted in an awkward manner in order to avoid her gaze. ''Oh crap, what happened last night'' she muttered which got the attention of Wynne.

''How do you feel this morning?'' she laughed

''Like I should be dead''

Wynne laughed at her comment, ''You should go back to bed, I'll prepare something to make you feel better my dear''

Aliasmos ducked back into her tent and curled up under her blanket hopeing that the ground would open up and swollow her whole.

As the day wore on and her sickness faded into a sloshy stomach and a dull ache in her head, Aliasmos' mind unclouded enough to realize she had to face up to how absurd the whole situation had become. She had already decided to apologize to Alistair the night before though she was still nervous that she couldn't entirely remember how that had gone down and here she was, dragging what was a pointless fight out again for no better reason than she didn't know what to say.

''Als, I've brought you some bread and water, I'm coming in'' Alistair didn't wait for a response and just entered.

Alistair wasn't exactly being rude to her. His sense of chivalry was too deeply ingrained for that. He was just so distant, regarding her much the same way he regarded Sten. There was none of the usual warmth or humor in his eyes when he looked her way, and the loss of it made her feel hollow inside. Only yesterday, they had seemed like more than just friends.

She had some experience with situations like this, being filled with a combination of anger and embarrassment that was entirely self-inflicted, and so she didn't know how to begin rectifying it, but she hadn't exactly made the situation better by lashing out, getting sloshed, and then turning slut all in one evening.

''You need to eat something."

She squinted at him, trying to see around the pain in her head. The day was clouded over, but it still seemed too bright even in her tent. The smell of freshly baked bread made her stomach do a backflip and she tried to push it back to him. "I won't be able to keep it down."

"Yes, you will. Trust me."

She took it, still dubious, and began nibbling on a small piece. Alistair sat down next to her and blew out a long breath, resting his elbows on his knees admiring her "Are we done with this yet?"

She glanced at him out of the corner of her eye, forcing down a bit more of the bread. It did seem to calm her stomach somewhat. "I don't know. Are we?"

"Can we be?" He turned his head to look at her, and she finally saw something in his eyes other than the forced indifference he had been carrying. "Please?"

She dropped her gaze, picking idly at the bread in her hands and feeling positively wretched. "I don't want to fight anymore," she said at last, very quietly. She squeezed her eyes shut, cursing the rags in her head that made it impossible to articulate what she was feeling not that she was that great at it in the first place. "I meant that to be an apology. I'm not sure it came out that way."

He laughed grimly, sitting up and running a hand over his face. "What are you apologizing for? I'm the one who made a fool of myself over nothing." He sighed. "I'm sorry for the way I reacted, Aliasmos. You certainly didn't deserve it" He shook his head, offering her a wry smile. "One of my less flattering traits, or so I'm told."

She winced. "I shouldn't have said that to you. I didn't realize until later how it sounded. I never meant"

He cut her off with a wave of his hand. "Don't worry about it. You explained last night. Rather forcefully, in fact."

She blinked, a new shiver of dread pricking her already overwrought nerves, making the rest of her apology die in her mouth. "I did?"

He seemed to find that funny, or so said the small smile that crept across his lips as he dug around in the pouch at his belt until he produced a small vial. "Here, drink this."

She eyed the red liquid longingly, but shook her head. "I'm not wasting a healing potion."

"Drink it. We've got plenty"

She took the vial but didn't open it, anxiety stirring up the last dregs of alcohol in her stomach and making her nauseous. "Can I ask you something that's going to sound horrible?"

He only raised an eyebrow at her. She hesitated, completely mortified that she had to do this, but she really did need to know. "Did we have sex last night?"

For a moment, Alistair appeared to be in real danger of choking to death. He turned his head, covering his mouth so that Aliasmos couldn't tell if he was having a coughing fit or doing his very best not to let her see him laughing at her. It certainly sounded like the latter when he finally answered, "Um no."

"Oh." She buried her face in her hands so she didn't have to look at him. "I couldn't remember."

"You really know how to flatter a guy."

"I didn't mean..." She groaned when she heard him chuckle softly. He was teasing her. She wondered if he would stop her if she were to go try to fall on her own sword. With a sigh, she upended the potion.

The healing potion and a quick wash did wonders for Aliasmos' physical condition, if it didn't help much with her disposition. She looked better now, but she was still avoiding Alistair. Not in an obvious way, just enough so that he noticed. Her eyes wouldn't meet his when she spoke, and she took to busying herself with various different chores, suddenly fixated with organizing her pack and getting all her laundry done.

By the time they went to take the first watch for the night, he'd come to a decision. And while it wasn't really his strong point, the whole stopping to think and make decisions thing—even someone as befuddled as Alistair could see that someone had to. Whatever it was that was between he and Aliasmos was beginning to disintegrate around him, caught in limbo because he was too much of a coward to do anything about it. She had already made the first move, a drunken move that probably would have gotten him flayed if he had taken her up on it but he wasn't so ignorant that he didn't know the next one had to be his.

He just wasn't entirely certain what that move should be.

Everyone seemed to have felt the difference between them, and Alistair imagined he could see Zevran circling her like a predator, waiting for the first brick to fall and leave an opening that he could slither through. Aliasmos was clearly in a strange mood that evening as the moment Zevran opened his mouth to feed her one of his witty chat up lines, she gave him one warning, which he choose to ignore. Aliasmos did what she usually did when it came to the men folk in her life, she kneed him in the groin. Morrigan laughed while Alistair cringed.

He spent most of the watch arguing with himself, trying to decide how to approach her before they were surrounded by people again. They had precious little time alone, and he had the strange sensation that their turn on watch that evening had become a metaphorical hourglass, his last chance to be with her trickling away with every passing second. Besides, seeing as how she had looked at him last night a bit like something she had found on the bottom of her shoe, it was entirely possible this conversation was going to end with her laughing in his face.

That was something he could do without an audience for.

The first watch was always the most tense, as angry bandits and Grey Warden hunters apparently couldn't be bothered to cut into quality drinking time to bother with them after midnight. They hadn't experienced a lot of trouble in camp, but there was always the amateur assassin or two looking to make a name for themselves without doing any research on his mark beforehand. Alistair was even more irritated with the possibility than usual this evening. Aliasmos was tense and watchful for the duration, feeling ill-at-ease after her public display of weakness today. It certainly wasn't helping his situation any.

She hadn't said anything to him for over an hour, and the wheel of the stars told him he was running out of time. He hesitantly cleared his throat. "Can I ask you something?"

Aliasmos had been deep in her book, so lost in the words and drawings that the noise made her jump a little. It took her a moment to come back from wherever she was. "What's that?"

He hesitated, leery of bringing up their argument, but something had been bothering him that he hadn't quite managed to figure out. "Yesterday, I know I was being a prat, but I've been a prat before. You've never... what did I do to upset you so much?"

She sighed, shaking her head. "It's stupid. Just me being overly sensitive." She reached up to rub the back of her neck, rolling it gingerly and wincing slightly. She had probably passed out like a rock the previous evening, and not necessarily in the most ideal position.

Without speaking, Alistair moved behind her, careful fingers seeking out the bundles of tension in her back. She stiffened slightly at first at his light touch, then slowly relaxed, letting her head fall forward as he began working on a particularly difficult knot. He gained confidence in her reaction, saying quietly, "It's not stupid if I hurt you, Als ."

She didn't say anything for a long time before asking, "Why is this bothering you so much?"

"Tell me, please? I'd rather not do it again, and if you leave it up to me, chances that I will are really good."

She sighed. "You told me once that you wanted someone to like you for who you are." She didn't elaborate, so he nodded, trying to encourage her. "It's not such a strange desire to some of us, wanting to be seen as who we are rather than our past or our upbringng." She turned her head to glance at him over her shoulder, her eyes quickly falling back to the ground. "Yesterday was the first time you've treated me differently." Alistair blinked. He had never even considered Maker help him, he was a prat. Aliasmos was still talking, though, offering the kind of soft confession that he had been rarely privy to, and he didn't want to interrupt. "Every person I've been with treated me like a gem, then I was nothing but something to put on their mantle the moment they got a hint of who I am they went running in the opposite direction. I've never felt like I've had to hide anything from you, you make me feel special"

Any plans he had concocted in his mind of subtle moves and flowery speeches immediately evaporated, fear that she might have thought differently now goading him to speak. "You are. I'm... I'm just really bad at this sort of thing. I've never ... you're the only woman I've ever felt this way about." She froze, but didn't turn around, though he saw her glimpse at him from over her shoulder, waiting. He swallowed. "I'm afraid that means you're the one who gets to watch me stumble my way through this." He took a deep breath, speaking quickly before he could remember how terrified he was. "You know I'm crazy about you. I'm not very good at hiding it."

The seconds dragged on until Alistair was positive that he had, in fact, been sitting there for days. He closed his eyes with a soft groan, deciding watch had to be the worst possible time to do this, after all.

Aliasmos finally turned, twisting at the waist with her hand braced beside her to look up at him. Her eyes were blue pools in the moonlight, glittering with the reflection of the stars, and he could feel himself drowning. She was close enough that he could feel a shiver of tension between them like a crackling in the night air, and found himself staring in fascination as her tongue came out to moisten her bottom lip nervously. "where do we go from here then?," she asked.

Alistair's hand came up to cup her jaw without any clear thought on his part, the lure of her eyes dragging him in. "Maybe I can help you figure it out, then," he whispered and lowered his head to press his lips against hers.

At the first touch, he felt like he was coming apart at the seams, something light and tense all at once fluttering through him. He vaguely felt his hand move to the small of her back to draw her nearer, brushing aside her supporting arm so that she had to hold onto him as he coaxed her lips apart, kissing first the top and then the bottom, more than willing to savor the simple feel of her soft lips between his for as long as he could. He couldn't remember what he had been doing all his life that was so important for him to waste all that time not sitting here kissing Aliasmos. His skin tingled everywhere it touched her, waves of warmth coursing through him and reducing his thoughts to a dull buzzing in his brain. When she pressed closer to him, her mouth more demanding than before, it was instinct that responded, prodding him to hesitantly seek the warmth of her mouth.

Heat radiated along his skin at the soft glide of her tongue against his, lighting a fire in his chest that burned all the way through him. He bent his head into the kiss, breathing her in, the next sweep of his tongue delving hungrily into the sweetness she offered. She made a small noise in the back of her throat, her fingers curling in his shirt as she answered with the same intensity, drawing forth a quiet moan from somewhere inside him. His entire body felt weak, muscle and bone turned to liquid, and knew that whatever the kiss was doing to him, he wasn't alone in it. Aliasmos was clinging to him, her body soft and yielding in his arms and trembling slightly. He realized how easy it would be to lower her to the ground, to feel her beneath him.

Too fast.

He pulled away reluctantly, pressing a last, gentle kiss to her lips, hesitant to break the contact even though he had initiated it. The silence was heavy between them, and Alistair was a little surprised by how breathless he sounded when he asked, "You're not going to slug me or anything, are you?"

Aliasmos laughed, sitting up straighter and turning all the way around so she was facing him. "For once violence hasn't crossed my mind."

"Well, that's something," he said, watching her carefully. Her skin was dewy soft and blushing prettily, her lips flushed pink from the press of his own. He reached up to tuck a strand of hair behind her ear. "Maker's breath, you're beautiful." Aliasmos smiled, warm and a little shy, and he couldn't help but think that one more kiss couldn't hurt.

Aliasmos put her finger on his lips, ''We shouldn't Sten will be awake soon to take over the watch. Aliasmos moved before Alistaur could stop her as she wondered over to her book and made it look like she had spent the entire evening working on it.


	26. Chapter 26 - Hired Mercs Now

"Shut up, Zevran." Alistair stalked toward her. "Aliasmos, I know we're short on coin, but no more. Next time let Zevran threaten him or something. That's what he's here for."

She pursed her lips, lowering her voice. "How else did you expect me to get these things for nothing more than a handful of coppers? We're broke, Alistair. It's time to tuck away those tender sensibilities of yours and do what we have to do, like you keep telling me."

Despite being the capital city of Ferelden and the home of the royal palace, Denerim was a dangerous place, as were all large cities. Bandits and thieves lurked in alleyways and shadowed corners, always on the lookout for a possible mark. It was even more dangerous for a woman to be caught alone, and though Alistair was more inclined to feel anyone who tried to accost the women he traveled with was certainly biting off more than they could chew, he couldn't ignore the risk that remained ever present for them, either. Bad guys tended to travel in packs, overcoming cowardice with sheer numbers, and none of them were invincible. He had already noticed a number of sallow, greasy-haired thugs watching Aliasmos with far too much interest, and it was making him nervous. Zevran's sudden insistence to come into town rather than waiting back at camp only told Alistair that he wasn't over-reacting, either. Aliasmos had insisted on regular clothing to avoid drawing the attention of the town guard, but Zevran's lethal-looking daggers worn were openly at his belt instead of hidden beneath a cloak, and Alistair didn't doubt he wore some form of protection beneath his shirt.

As a result, he was in a foul mood that afternoon, and trying to pretend he wasn't was only making it more obvious as the day went on. He was mostly sure that Aliasmos couldn't hear all the comments he was making beneath his breath while she dealt with the representative of the Mages' Collective, at least until the man left and her foot came stomping down on his.

"Ow! Would you lay off the toes?"

"Would you stop running your mouth? We're trying to find work. It would help if you didn't deliberately set out to annoy everyone who gives us a chance."

"Oh, so sorry to get in the way of you trying to save the world. I'll just be over here, wallowing in my own insignificance."

She sighed. "Okay, so you're annoyed."

No, he was being an ass. Sometimes it just took him a moment to realize it. He swallowed the sharp retort that came to mind, sorry he was taking his frustration out on Aliasmos when she was the one who was actually trying to solve the problem. "I just don't understand why we're dealing with all these shady characters. The city guard was willing to hire us."

She crossed her arms, looking skeptical. "He wanted us to chase a gang of mercenaries out of a brothel. You expect me to barge in and start bossing around a gang of fully armed men?"

"Why not? You do it to me all the time."

Aliasmos had never imagined being in a brothel in her life, but if she had ever taken the time to, she certainly wouldn't have expected it to look like the Pearl. The foyer and common room were not only clean and well-maintained, but lavishly decorated; expensive rugs decorated the polished floors and fresh flowers stood in real glass vases. Zevran scanned the scene with an amused kind of fondness. "Ah, I grew up in a place such as this!"

Alistair started at him, looking for a moment like he didn't know whether or not to believe him. "You grew up in a brothel?"

"Most assuredly, before I was sold to the Crows. They say you can never go home again, but for ten silvers an hour, you can come fairly close."

A loud crash sounded from the back of the room, followed by the sound of riotous laughter. Aliasmos immediately spotted a group of five men in the corner, insolently lounging amidst a clutter of empty bottles and tankards. One of them had just fallen to the floor, managing to break a leg off his chair in the process. From the look of the cheap swill they were drinking, Aliasmos was a little amazed any of them were still conscious.

A middle-aged woman stood in the middle of the room, her arms crossed and looking none too pleased. She was a beautiful woman, with dark hair and eyes and a generous figure encased in a low-cut blouse and a laced bodice that accentuated her curves. She turned when Aliasmos and her companions approached, eying their weapons with undisguised suspicion. "More of them, are you?"

"No. We were sent by Sergeant Kylon."

The look of dislike softened marginally. "Finally remembered we were here, did he? Well and good, then. Sanga—proprietor of this establishment." She scowled down at Cerbie. "I trust you'll watch the dog? I just had these floors finished."

Aliasmos reached down and gave Cerbie a reassuring pat when he whined. "He's trained."

"If you say so. Try not to bust up my place too much."

Aliasmos took a moment to study the group before noticing a particularly large man sitting in the front. There was something about the way the others hung on his every word that told her he was the one to convince. She walked over, Alistair and Zevran following close behind, and immediately kicked the stool out from beneath his feet. "Party's over, gentlemen. Time to sleep it off."

He only looked up at her and grinned, bleary-eyed from drink. "Well, well. How much do you cost, little girl?"

"I'm not for sale. You're being ordered to leave the premises."

He laughed, hiccupping loudly, and grabbed her wrist. "And just how do you expect to make us do that?"

Without so much as a growl in warning, Cerbie clamped down on the man's arm. He screamed in sudden fright and pain, twisting to get free, but Cerbie was undeterred, biting down harder. A couple of the mercenaries moved to get up, swearing loudly and reaching for weapons, but were stopped short at the cold touch of steel—Alistair and Zevran had both drawn and had their blades angles beneath their throat. Aliasmos used the flat of her axe to lift the leader's chin as he quivered, whimpering. "Why don't you take your business elsewhere?"

He didn't answer, just nodded. At a silent hand signal from Aliasmos, Cerbie released him, his ears still pressed flat against his skull and growling low in his throat. Zevran caught the bleeding mercenary by the arm and hauled him out of his chair, keeping his dagger in hand as he began to steer him towards the exit. Without argument, the others began to slink towards the door.

"Don't forget your friend."

Two of them stopped, looking at each other before they stepped over cautiously, collecting the unconscious man and quickly hurrying out behind the others.

Aliasmos sheathed her weapons. "Well, that was certainly more effective than I thought it would be."

"You'd be amazed how prudent a man can become when his arm's being gnawed off," Alistair said, but he bent down and scratched Cerbie behind the ears. The dog barked happily, wagging his tail.

Aliasmos laughed. "I'm just going to go make sure they don't turn on Zevran in the street. Be right back."

It seemed the mercenaries had no such inclination, because when Aliasmos followed them out, the streets were empty. Zevran was nearby, looking narrow-eyed at a yellowed notice nailed to the wall. Curious, Aliasmos wandered over, reading over his shoulder.

Don't believe the lies! Friends of the Grey Wardens assemble. The hidden pearl holds the key to resistance. The griffons will rise again.

"That seems a little odd," she said, crossing her arms.

Zevran nodded, rubbing his chin thoughtfully. "A bold statement, indeed, particularly in the regent's own city. I have seen many such notices posted all around the Market District." He paused, thinking. "It would serve as quite a lure, no? One has to wonder how many of your supporters now dwell in Fort Drakon out of a misguided desire to help."

Aliasmos felt a sinking feeling around her heart. "Do you think this Sanga knows anything about this?"

"A woman such as her does not get where she is by being a fool, or by nosing around in other people's business. As is expected, it comes down to the coin. But I am certain she suspects."

Aliasmos sighed. "Don't show it to Alistair," she said. Zevran only nodded in agreement and tore it from the wall.

Inside the Pearl, Alistair was being cornered by Sanga. Aliasmos walked over just in time to catch the tail end of their conversation. "Are you sure you won't have one of our girls? We have some nice ones who would be happy to service you, and it's on the house, love."

Alistair backed up until he ran into a table, shoving a nervous hand through his hair and keeping his eyes determinedly fixed on his feet. "No, no… that's okay. Really."

She shrugged. "Your choice. Let me know if you change your mind."

Aliasmos bit her tongue as the woman took her leave, trying to hold back her laughter. "Are you okay?"

He glanced her way, looking miserable. "I have the sudden feeling I may need a drink."

She giggled. "Go get one. I have to talk to the matron. For information, Alistair," she said at his incredulous look. "These girls know everything that goes on in this city. I'd like an idea of what's really going on, rather than whatever display of peace and order Loghain is trying to present."

Since she had some time on her hands, she might of known it was too much to hope that Zevran would be able to pass on Sanga's generosity, Aliasmos took her time talking to several of the Pearl's workers, trying to gather any tiny bit of information they had heard of the situation in Denerim. As she had suspected, with the varied clientele they serviced, every whisper of a rumor had floated through the Pearl at one time or another. Though most of them would have kept their silence at any other time, there was an undercurrent of unrest flowing throughout all of Denerim. Aliasmos was careful in  
her questioning, garnering enough information that she soon figured out the source behind it.

She joined Alistair at a round table, where he had been waiting, more than willing to let Alaismos use her position as a female to garner sympathy. He sat with his back against the wall, hunkered over his tankard and looking more nervous than he did on a trap-riddled battlefield. Aliasmos slid into the seat beside him, offering him a crooked smile. "They only work for hire, you realize."

He glanced up, but still seemed afraid of accidently making eye contact with anyone in the room. "I don't know, the one in the corner doesn't look like she charges much but I think it would upset the women that I'm slowly falling for."

Aliasmos, smiled as she followed his gaze to a voluptuous woman sitting alone and idly shuffling through a deck of cards. She was absolutely stunning, with caramel-colored skin and blue-black hair that fell down her back in waves and curls, tied back out of her face with a handkerchief. She was watching both of them with obvious interest, her dark eyes narrowed in curiosity.

Before Aliasmos could ask, another woman walked up to their table. She set down a tankard in front of Aliasmos, eyeing her beadily with her hand on her hip. "I saw you talking to Sanga. You the new girl?"

"Uh… no."

"Well, thank the Maker for that. Hard enough to make a living as it is." She tossed Alistair a wink before sauntering away.

Aliasmos shook her head. "Anyway." She leaned in closer, wary of being overheard. "It turns out those rumors we've been hearing aren't just rumors. There are a lot of banns who don't trust Loghain's version of what happened at Ostagar. Fights have been breaking out all over the bannorn when they refuse to pledge their armies. According to Sanga, Loghain hasn't been able to muster anywhere near the support he had anticipated."

Alistair turned towards her, looking troubled. "So it is a civil war."

"That's not all. Arl Howe has become his right-hand man and named the Arl of Denerim." She had to pause to rein in her fury at the very thought. "He's been granted Highever, and Amaranthine is already his. That filth rules over all of northeastern Ferelden!"

Aliasmos leaned in even closer "The people aren't very happy with Howe's ruling of Denerim. He's been hiking up the taxes on the business owners and skimming it off the top. Sanga says he must have a fortune hoarded away in that estate of his. Rumor has it that he's planning to ship it to Highever, and soon. What if it were intercepted?"

His eyes widened, staring at her. It seemed to take him a moment to figure out what to say. "Aliasmos, do you even realize what you're saying? You're talking about stealing from one of the most powerful men in Ferelden!"

"I'm talking about taking something back from a murdering usurper who's decided the people of this country owe him something. That money can either go to fund Loghain's army, or it can come to us to help us end this Blight. Which would you prefer?"

"You can save your manipulation tactics. I've seen them too often already." He sighed, unconsciously grabbing her hand and pulling nearer, his thumb gently stroking the sensitive skin above her knuckles. "How much money are we talking about?"

"Enough that we'll never have to sell our swords again."

"It's risky." He looked at her for a long time, his eyes clear and unreadable. "Fine—I'm in. But we've got to be careful about this. If we get caught, Loghain will have us both swinging from the gallows by morning."

"The transfer isn't supposed to happen for two weeks. We'll finish up our business here and disappear right after."

"Won't that look conspicuous?'

She gave him a twisted smile. "They're going to know who did it, anyway, once word gets out that we were here. They haven't been able to catch us on the road yet."

He chuckled. "One of these days I'm going to figure out whether you're an evil genius or completely nuts."

"I suppose we're going to find out."

"Can I get something for you, love?"

Aliasmos glared up at the buxom blonde standing beside Alistair. Or draped over him might have been a more accurate description. Her arm was casually bent across his shoulders, the other strategically resting on his chest. Aliasmos' eyes narrowed. "We're talking here."

That got her a dirty look, but the woman took the hint and left, looking put-out. Aliasmos grumbled beneath her breath. Alistair laughed, his fingers twisting playfully to lightly tug on hers. "Come on. Zevran knows where to find us. You'll feel better after we go collect our earnings."

"What would make me feel better would be if every woman in this place would stop eyeballing you like you were a joint of meat for them to fight over."

She said it loud enough to make sure she was overheard. She couldn't exactly blame Alistair for the smug grin he gave her as he leaned in a bit closer. "I'm careful to keep myself off the menu, remember?"

She raised an eyebrow at him, a slow smile touching her lips. "Is that so?"

His eyes grew immediately warm, roaming over her face appreciatively. "I might be persuaded to change my stance on the matter."

"Zevran!" The loud voice made them both jump. Aliasmos looked over to see Zevran emerging from the back rooms, looking slightly confused at being hailed. The mysterious woman in the corner was on her feet, her arms crossed and looking less than pleased to see him. "Come to apologize for leaving me berefit of my lord husband and then vanishing without a trace?"

Zevran smiled and offered the woman a small bow, not at all repentant. "You know it was just business, Isabella. Business that turned out well for you, I must say. You inherited the ship, I take it?"

Isabella stared at him, her scowl disintegrating as she broke out into a smile, laughing softly. "I suppose I never did like the greasy bastard. And the Siren treats me better than she ever treated him."

Beside her, Alistair chuckled, shaking his head in disbelief. "Oh, good and those two know each other."

Aliasmos rolled her eyes as she got up to join them. "I suppose that shouldn't surprise me."


	27. Chapter 27 - So Called Apprentice

The sea fog rolled in every morning, providing a dawn of cool air and dewy grass that burned away beneath the summer heat before noon. In the tall grasses and rocky coast that surrounded the walled city of Denerim were suddenly decorated with camps and wagons, dotting the landscape in increments to account for privacy, but Aliasmos suspected it would only be a few more weeks before the area was crowded with refugees. For the time being, however, she could almost pretend the Blight had all been a part of a terrible dream as the sound of the waves and children laughing filled her with the sensation of summer, a little piece of normal that she had been craving without even realizing it.

They had claimed a semi-permanent place to make camp for the duration of their stay. It was beside the river, just far enough up so that the salt of the sea didn't taint the slow moving water, and she didn't have any intention of losing the spot by pulling up stakes every evening. As a result, they were forced to go into the city in small groups, careful to leave at least one person behind on guard, but she didn't mind that. Changing the faces in her party actually revealed itself to be a blessing in disguise after they began hunting down gangs of bandits in the alleyways. It was useful to have the element of surprise, though she didn't doubt every thug in Denerim would recognize her and Alistair on sight from now on. The two Wardens often went into the city alone, asking about work and trying to gather information as well as to return to the Pearl to continue Aliasmos' lessons with the pirate captain Isabella. After watching the woman chase away a group of drunken ruffians by herself, the ease with which she handled her weapons, Aliasmos had determined she needed to learn the technique and managed to convince Isabella to train her, a conversation Alistair still had not entirely forgiven her for.

"She really is helping me, you realize," Aliasmos said one day as they left the Pearl, sighing at Alistair's grumbling. "And I didn't actually agree to let her borrow you for the summer."

"You certainly contemplated it long enough."

She laughed. "I was joking. The card game sated her curiosity just fine. And what are you getting so upset about, anyway? She's absolutely stunning and don't try to pretend you hadn't noticed. I would think a summer on the seas with an insatiable beauty was every man's dream."

He gave her an exasperated look. "Don't play dense, Aliasmos." He sighed, glancing around the square. "I suppose we should hunt down Wynne and Zevran before going back to see of Brother Genitivi's apprentice is in yet."

"He hasn't been there all week. I'm beginning to worry he's up and vanished on us, too."

"There's definitely something strange going on. Still, it's worth checking again."

As no one had seen hide nor hair of the apprentice since Aliasmos had first arrived in Denerim, she was startled when the door creaked open under her persistent knock, leaving her staring stupidly for a moment at the small, mousy man who peeked out from behind it. "Can I help you?"

She recovered herself, lowing her hand. "We're here to speak to Brother Genitivi. Is he in?"

"Brother Genitivi has been away for weeks. What is this about?"

Aliasmos couldn't quite bring herself to mention the Urn. Even now, the idea felt foolish. "We're interested in his research."

The door opened a bit more, enough for the man to stick his head out and glance up and down the street. She noticed he seemed nervous, but couldn't tell if it was the subject of the Urn or just his general demeanor that made him appear on edge. "Come in, if you like," he said, stepping back to allow them inside, if only barely. As it was, Alistair had to squeeze through the small space he offered.

"I am Weylon, Brother Genitivi's apprentice," he said the moment the door was safely closed behind them. "I take it you're here about the Urn. I'll be honest, I haven't heard from Brother Genitivi in weeks. He's sent no word. It's so unlike him, I'm afraid something has happened. Genitivi's research into the Urn may have led him into danger."

"Have you reported him missing to anyone?" Aliasmos asked, startled by the news. She hadn't started out with much faith that they would find anything more than a man with a stack of rumors at best.

Weylon nodded, nervously twisting his hands. "Some knights from Redcliffe came. I told them of his absence, and they went after him. I've heard nothing of them. I fear they have disappeared, as well."

"Where did you send them? It's vital that we speak to Genitivi."

Weylon visibly paled. "No, don't ask me where. Please. You'll only go after them, and what if ill luck should befall you, too? This search has become a curse. Some things are not meant to be found. I realize that, now."

"Regardless, we have to look," Alistair said. "Just tell us which direction they went. It isn't as if you're responsible if something should happen to us."

Weylon sighed and rubbed his eyes, apparently debating. "So be it," he said, very quietly. "Genitivi was headed for an inn near Lake Calenhad. He received a lead he felt was worth investigating."

"Do you know what it was about?" Aliasmos asked.

"No. All I read in his notes was that he was staying at the inn there. I'm not even certain that was the place he was investigating."

"You read his notes?" Zevran interrupted. Aliasmos saw a slight narrowing of his eyes. "Strange, that an apprentice would require finding the whereabouts of his master in such an impersonal manner. Wouldn't you agree?"

Weylon swallowed visibly, stammering, "N-no, of course he told me. I… I only meant that I went through his things to see if I could find other clues to his whereabouts. I don't know what happened to him. They never said… I mean, he never said..."

Aliasmos hand made it's way over the the gem of her weapon hilt. "They?"

Weylon's explanation stuttered to a halt. He reached up and rubbed his eyes, the anxious demeanor instantly falling away. "Why do I keep up with this charade?" He glared at them, backing up a step as his hands began to glow with an eerie orange light. Aliasmos immediately felt the chill in the air as Alistair drew on his will. "I gave you a chance to walk away and pretend you had never heard of Genitivi or the Urn, but you refused. Andraste, forgive me, what I do now I do in your na—" His last word ended in a strange, strangled sound. His eyes bulged, wide and terrified as a thin line of drool fell from his open lips.

Zevran's arm snaked out from behind Weylon's and around neck as he drove the dagger further into his back, shaking his head almost sorrowfully at the man's pained grunt.

"Perhaps your friends should not have sent such a clumsy liar." He let the body fall to the floor, calmly wiping the blood off of his dagger with a bit of cloth. "Poor soul. What?" he asked of their stares. "Can you not tell when someone is getting ready to attack? How have you lived for so long?"

Alistair was fairly gaping, but quickly caught himself, shaking his head and fixing Zevran with a glare. "Good thing we have you around, just in case we ever got the ridiculous notion to keep the fighting fair."

Zevran flashed him a smile. "Alistair, you are going to make me blush. We all pitch in and do our share of murdering around here, no?"

"All the same, we could have questioned him," Aliasmos said. "We don't even know where to begin looking now."

Zevran shrugged and sheathed his dagger. "Perhaps you did not notice the invocation of Andraste's name. Rest assured that I did. There is religious fervor behind this, my friend. Those people do not talk, no matter what you do to them. And he spoke of Genitivi's research. I'm certain we can find what we need without the headache of interrogation."

He was probably right. Aliasmos didn't press the issue. "Wynne, go fetch Kylon and tell him what happened. It was self defense," she stressed at the scowl the mage gave her. "Just because Zevran got the drop on him doesn't mean he wasn't trying to kill us. The rest of us will try to find out what we can from what Genitivi left behind."

The small house contained only a few rooms, and only of them shut tight against them. Alistair ventured towards it first, shoving his shoulder into the locked door to break it open. He immediately covered his mouth and backed up a step, coughing. "Uh-oh."

A chill ran up Aliasmos' spine. She followed him, dread filling her stomach. The room stank of old death, the buzzing of flies only reinforcing their suspicions. In a shadowed corner, she found what she had feared, a corpse, covered by a blanket. Aliasmos knelt down beside the figure and pulled the blanket back marginally, stirring the swarming insects into a frenzy. A young face stared up at her with sightless eyes, bloated and badly beaten. Dried blood matted his hair, thick and sticky on the worn wooden planks of the floor.

She covered her nose with the back of her hand, quickly looking away from the gruesome sight. "It's the real Weylon."

Alistair sighed, crossing his arms. "I'd say that's reason enough to believe Brother Genetivi was onto something."

Aliasmos nodded sadly and covered the poor man's face again. "I'd say you're right."


	28. Chapter 28 - It Never Seems to End

Bodhan came rushing over to the group while Alistair and Aliasmos were sitting by the fire, as Aliasmos was showing him the contents of her book of shadows, ''Warden I'm sorry to interrupt but a member of the collective asked me to give you this'' said Bodhan almost out of breathe.

''Well what does it say?'' asked Alistair

''It asks for our help with a group of blood mages that have set up camp in a abandoned building just outfit the alienage, Bodhan I need you and Sandal to stay here at camp, everyone else grab your gear there's blood mages to kill, travel light'' said Aliasmos who was alread putting her book of shadows in her hip bag and making sure she had enough daggers on her thigh.

...

The burst of flame baked the air of the enclosed chamber, stinging her eyes and roasting her lungs as Aliasmos rolled out of the way as best she could, wincing as the searing heat stung her arm and filled her nostrils with the scent of singed hair and linen. She was too exposed without armor, marking herself as a ready target in the raging chaos of steel and magic, but one of the blood mages who guarded the front rooms of the abandoned building had already robbed her of its protection.

She rose into a crouch, her eyes frantically searching the shadows for the third mage. Through a haze of purple electricity, she spotted him ducking low behind a table as he prepared another spell.

Ducking a swing from one of the qunari mercenaries aiding the mages, she made a beeline for the offending caster. Zevran soon saw what she was doing and killed the guard he was fighting to follow her. The move left Alistair exposed to attacks from all sides. He quickly changed his stance, falling back to use his shield more than his sword as the enemies closed in around him. "Oh, don't worry about me—I've got it!"

Another burst of electricity flew past her, the pure manifestation of energy causing tiny bumps to rise all along her skin before Alistair's cleansing wave dispelled it, canceling out a flurry of spells that threatened to turn the entire chamber into a magical vacuum. Aliasmos was sure her hair was standing on end, regardless. She was still shivering from the suffocating flow of power and its abrupt loss as she slid behind the mage, slashing out with her staff. The caster has seen her at the last moment and tried to scramble out of the way. The hurried attack caught more cloth than flesh, but she saw a thin line of blood along his ribs beneath the tear in his robe, and she had succeeded in disrupting his next spell. Zevran appeared behind the man, yanking his dagger across his throat and tossing him aside.

"Als, watch out!"

Alistair's warning rang out across the room beneath the clash of steel. Aliasmos reflexively twisted out of the way just as a vial thrown at her by a fleeing mercenary collided with the wall and shattered, splattering her chest and shoulder with a few drops of clear, odorless liquid. She stared for half a second before the fabric began to smoke, and only half-thinking, she yanked the shirt off and threw it to the ground just as it burst into flame. Snarling, Cerbie galloped past and tackled the fleeing man, dragging him down by the throat. The room went suddenly silent, each member of her party glancing around at each other as they digested the fact they had apparently survived once again.

Aliasmos nearly doubled over, bracing her hands on her knees. Zevran moved beside her, breathing heavily and reaching up to wipe the sweat from his brow with the back of his hand. "I used to believe that the Chantry was unfair in its dealings with blood mages," he said, picking at a hole singed into his shirt. "Now, I am not so certain."

"I agree," Aliasmos said, scowling down at her bare skin. Another couple of encounters with these chemical-flinging pricks and she would have been fighting naked. As it was, she was stripped down to her binding cloth. Her skin was marked here and there with red splotches and dots—light burns from fire and the thrown vial of acid. Poor Alistair's eyes were glued to the floor with near-religious fervor as he handed her his cloak. She accepted it gratefully, not too keen on the thought of walking down the streets of Denerim in nothing more than her breeches. "I suppose we'd better tell Kylon he needs to take care of another pile of bodies."

Upon returning to camp for a thorough wash, Aliasmos was dismayed to discover her only other shirt was in as nearly as poor shape as the one she had left smoldering on the floor of the abandoned building. She was forced to borrow one from Leliana it was an expensive number with a plunging neckline, loose sleeves, and a narrow waist to account for wearing a sword belt. "Keep it," Leliana told her. "It suits you."

Aliasmos wasn't so sure, feeling awkward without the rough scrape of linen against her skin—testament to how drastically her life had changed over the past few months. Her lack of clothes had gotten her thinking, however, and she walked around the camp, examining the equipment they had with a critical eye. She really had no idea what Morrigan might need, and made a note to ask her later, but Alistair's chainmail was in desperate need of repair, sporting a few broken rings and scorch marks. Sten's belongings were laughable, geared as he was in the only pieces they had managed to find that actually fit him. Leliana's belongings were still in superb condition, but Zevran's were beginning to show signs of disrepair, the leather worn thin in some places and frayed threads threatening to detach from vital pieces.

Aliasmos sighed and weighed the coin pouch in her hand, reaching out to rub Cerbie's muzzle with the other. "Well, at least you don't need armor."

Cerbie barked in reply.

To save time, she spread the coin they had amongst everyone, sending them to purchase whatever they felt they needed while she and Alistair visited the armorer. Wade was certainly on the eccentric side for a blacksmith and dealing with him tended to leave Aliasmos with both a headache and a sudden desire to stab things, but there was no denying the man was a genius at what he did. Unfortunately, he knew it, too, and she winced when his partner, Herren, gave her the price of a new set that would fit the qunari. But then, she had known it wasn't going to be cheap.

As a result, she settled on a plain leather vest for herself until she could afford something more substantial, but she was determined to find Alistair better protection than he had. "What can you do with this?" she asked, offering up his chain shirt.

Wade looked it over, wrinkling his nose slightly at the damage and signs of rust. "I suppose I could melt it down and fashion you a very expensive paperweight."

Aliasmos rolled her eyes. "Bull. That shirt is dwarven make. We spent a fortune on it. There's something salvageable there. I want heavy chain."

"That'll be costly." Herren, the businessman of the pair, was quick to pounce on the deal before his artistic counterpart could mess it up. "Four sovereigns, minimum."

"Bandit! I'm not paying for whatever crazy ideas he has planned. I just want plain, serviceable heavy chain. I'll give you fifty silvers."

"The lady Warden is ever quick with a jest. That wouldn't even cover the cost of running the forge. Three sovereigns."

"I'm providing part of the materials myself."

"You're asking for customized work that'll withstand a beating, and we're more than aware of what he's capable of doing to it. You've made us rich in repairs alone. Two, then, since you're a valued customer."

"You'll provide a full set to my specifications?"

"Naturally."

"Done." Aliasmos handed over the money, pleased with her bargain. Wade was excessively critical of his own work—she'd probably get a couple of gold pieces worth in labor alone.

Throughout the haggling, Alistair waited patiently in the back of the shop, idly looking at the collection of swords on the wall. "You probably could have knocked him down to a gold piece."

"Probably, but I don't want him rushing Wade in his work. Throwing in a little extra helps."

He gave her a wry smile. "I must have really made an impression, for you to actually part with coin on my behalf."

She crossed her arms. "Be nice or you'll be rushing into battle wearing nothing more than that smile of yours."

He laughed quietly and rolled his shoulders, seemingly uncomfortable without the weight of his armor. Aliasmos had to admit, she didn't like the idea of him walking around Denerim without it, either. Though it ached her to do it, she handed over a few more silvers to buy him a leather vest until his armor was finished.

"Maker's breath, how do you breathe in this thing?" he asked the moment they were outside, glaring down at the unfamiliar leather.

"Here," she said, bending over slightly to adjust it for him. "Lift your arm." She loosened the lacings, letting them play out until she could tie a knot at the very ends. "It is a little snug, isn't it?"

"At least it's only temporary. And we can give it to Zevran."

"True enough." He fell quiet, and Aliasmos looked up from what she was doing to find him watching her with an unreadable look in his eyes. "What is it?"

"Nothing. It's just… you look nice. I only ever get the chance to see you in that oversized shirt of yours." She straightened slowly. Her hair was down for once, and he reached out to flick a strand of it behind her ear. "Sometimes, I can't get over just how pretty you are."

Aliasmos' heart started hammering in her chest. She had barely gotten a chance to speak to him at all the night they kissed. Alistair's hand came to rest on her waist, and she swore she could feel the warmth of it even through the leather. "Are you trying to get me to kiss you again?"

He laughed softly. "Yes. Is it working?"

He was drawing her in, and she sank into his embrace, smiling. "I think so." He leaned in slowly and brushed his lips across hers. When she didn't pull away, he gained confidence, pressing a soft kiss to her lips, his arm coming around her waist to draw her closer. Aliasmos had never believed anyone could have this kind of effect on her, turning her brain into mush with a single touch, but she was hard-pressed to remind herself that they were standing out in the middle of a public square and now was not the time to knock it up to something else. He pulled away only an inch or so, and she could still feel the warmth of his breath as he watched her carefully, the back of his knuckles gently tracing her jaw. "So… you're letting me do that whenever I want, are you?"

It took her a moment to find the words to answer, her mind thoroughly muddled. "That's the idea."

He smiled. "Good to know," he whispered before closing the distance, carefully learning the feel of her lips beneath his with the all the enthusiasm of a willing student until Herren came out and chased them away from the front of his shop.

The streets were busier than normal, the humble inhabitants of the backstreets slowly emerging from the protective walls of their homes with the sudden drop in the bandit population. Despite the sounds of laughter and the occasional friendly wave from those who recognized them, Aliasmos felt uneasy in the busy surroundings. It wasn't a true fear of any kind—more of a hint danger, of being watched, of muttered conversations and quickly redirected looks that caught the corner of her eye. She considered the possibility that all the threats they had encountered were simply making her paranoid, but when Zevran fell into step beside her, she felt the weight of knowing her fears were justified.

"What do you think?" she asked in an undertone, her eyes glancing about for a hurried escape route, or at least a way to take the fight out of the gathering of people who had only just begun to dare to venture outside.

"I think we are expected," he answered just as quietly, looking almost bored to strengthen the illusion they hadn't noticed anything was wrong. "This has the potential to turn deadly very quickly, querida. We are being tracked. I am certain of it."

"Eyes open," she muttered, keeping her hand wrapped tightly around the reassuring coolness of the shalfs of her weapons. Quite deliberately, she changed their course towards the city gates, veering off the main road and down a dark side street shadowed by high stone walls. They hadn't gone far into the wind of rundown buildings when a skinny, pock-marked man with greasy hair broke from the shadows and took off at a run for a dark alley.

Aliasmos had felt the air before an ambush too many times not to recognize it now. "Arm!" She drew her weapons at the same moment she heard a familiar voice cry out, "Warden! Behind you!"

Kylon and a handful of his men were running through the gate, desperately fighting to come to the aid of Aliasmos and her companions, who suddenly found themselves surrounded. Archers that had been crouched down behind barrels and crates now lined the walls, knocking arrows aimed directly at them. A wave of fighters poured out of the alley, each one fully armored. Aliasmos felt the rest of her party break at the same moment she did, sprinting for cover as the arrows began to rain down.  
"Kylon! Stay back! Morrigan!"

The witch was already casting, a tumult of freezing wind and snow erupting in the center of the mob. Startled, the men halted their attack, screaming and dropping weapons that were suddenly so cold the handles were frozen to their gloves. Aliasmos took advantage of the chaos to grab Zevran's arm. "Get Leliana and take the archers." With a wave of her hand, she motioned for Alistair and Sten to follow her and Cerbie into the fray.

Kylon and his men had caught the back line of bandits, keeping just outside of the blizzard Morrigan was casting. It was less of a battle than a brawl, Aliasmos and her companions shoving through and cutting down the vulnerable attackers from the front while Kylon and his men fought their way through. The bandits hadn't been prepared for these numbers against them and most of them broke, running for the safety of the main street before Leliana's arrows felled them.

Aliasmos killed the bandit she had been fighting and took a quick second to glance around. The archers were dead, and Sten was finishing off a pair of thugs that had tried to run. Morrigan trapped another in a cloud of crackling energy that made him drop, screaming. Only Alistair was still fighting, facing off against the leader of the ambush, a man far more skilled than the rabble he had gathered. Suddenly, Alistair staggered, his sword flying from his hand to land in the grass yards away. Aliasmos was quick to react, twisting and throwing her dagger. The blade whistled through the air and embedded itself in the side of the man's neck, killing him before he could make a sound.

Alistair immediately dropped his shield and doubled over, clutching his hand and swearing violently in a long stream of words she didn't even think he knew.

The fight was dying down around them, and Aliasmos went to retrieve her dagger, frowning in distaste at the gush of blood that came out with it. "What happened?"

"Caught me with his mace," he answered through gritted teeth. Aliasmos looked, and could see that the lucky blow had collided with his fingers. His other hand was curled around them, but blood dripped between his fingers, and she could see a black bruise already forming on the back of his hand. "I'll fetch Wynne."

The others were gathered in a small huddle around Kylon. Zevran was systematically looting the dead, searching for anything of value. Wynne eyed him in disapproval, but Aliasmos had already defended the assassin's pragmatism in that regard, and so she held her tongue. "Wynne, Alistair needs you. I think you have some broken bones to mend."

Wynne hurried over to his side, looking concerned. Kylon was staring around the scene in awe, picking his way around the number of bodies. "And people deliberately attack you? Are they just stupid?'

Aliasmos smiled, quickly taking note of her party to make sure none of them hand any serious wounds before asking, "What are you doing here?"

"We got wind of this ambush and came to try to rescue you. Silly us."

She wiped her forehead with a quiet laugh and shrugged. "I don't know about that, but at this moment, I've never met a man I liked so much."

He gave her a rare smile. "You are all right, aren't you?"

"Aside from the fact I'm covered in blood for the second time today and I think my companion might have broken every finger of his sword hand, yes, we're fine, thank the Maker."

He looked thoughtful for a moment. "I think you might have permanently crippled the underground with this confrontation. This one here... " he paused to kick the man Alistair had been fighting in the head, " ... is the known leader of a dominant thieves' guild. We've been after him for years. I suggest you and your friends lay low and take your rest for a while just in case one of his lapdogs gets it into his head to avenge him."

"Done. And thank you, Sergeant Kylon."

"Thank you, Warden. I'll send my lads out to see if they hear anything of note. They're not good for much, but as far as I know, their ears still work properly." With a final wave, he headed back towards the market district.

"Lay low?" Morrigan asked, skeptical. "And how are we to accomplish that, precisely?"

"He is right, though, no?" Zevran shrugged. "We will have to set better watches around the camp."

Aliasmos' head suddenly stated pounding as a flash back occured to her thought. She knew of a place they could all go and get a few days' rest, there was no risk to the group but not something she wanted to do. Besides, until Alistair's hand healed, he was vulnerable out in the open. With a long sigh, she said, "I know where we can go. Let's go get the camp packed."


	29. Chapter 29 - Helena Secrets

The group packed up camp and made their way towards the Brecilian forest, the journey itself didn't take too long as it seemed everything stayed away from the area as if they feared it. Just as the sun was begining to set the group managed to find a stone that all apart from Aliasmos couldn't understand it, Alistair could feel that something had changed in her. He slowly approachd her and touched the tips of her fingers.

''Are you alright?''

''I'll be alright, I grew up here''

Aliasmos squeesed his hand in a reasuring fashion, then she drew one of her less dangerous daggers and cut her hand, before she wondered over to the stone and placed her hand on it. Everyone was forced to cover their eyes as they were almost blinded by a blue light, it soon faded and now stood in the clearing a small town of buildings. Aliasmos was lying on the floor with a spinning head, Alistair and Wynne ran to her, with his good hand he managed to slide her onto his lap as a figure appeared before them.

''Welcome home Sister''

''That's not possible'' she muttered

''What?'' said Alistair

''That's my twin sister, Rayne''

''Als, please don't be alarmed''

''I'm going to kick your arse''

''I'd like to see you try'' smiled Rayne

''Well that proves it she's real'' she laughed

Rayne came throught the mirror and kneeled by her sister, ''only you could think me appearing before you is your own imagination''

''Why are you here Rayne?'' spat Aliasmos as she got onto her feet and tried to intimidate her sister

''To give you what once belonged to you''

''Huh?''

Rayne moved away from Aliasmos and addressed the rest of the group, ''In each of these homes should be enought provisions to last you a few days so you can rest before you seek the urn, as well as equipment that I have gathered for each of you, just look for your names on the doors''

''I doubt you knew we were coming'' spoke Morrigan

''Do you doubt the abilities of a Helena?''

''You are not a Helena'' said Morrigan

Rayne's eyes begun to glow as Morrigan begun to shapeshift uncontrolably, she soon releashed her, ''where do you think your twisted mother got her powers from''.

''I do not believe you''

Rayne walked over to her, ''And yet a small part of you does''. Rayne placed her hand on Morrigan's forehead aand begun show the young witch images and scenes that she never knew before.

Morrigan barely made a noise as Rayne showed her images of her heritage, Wynne and Leliana looked alarmed while Aliasmos was quite annoyed. Rayne released Morrigan who went over to one of the huts. Rayne walked over to the stone she appeared from, ''Als I know you have questions and Mooshka and I thought it was best if I came here and explained what I could for a few days before I leave again''

''Right now my main concern is Ericka''

''She doesn't know you left, Khyle wanted me to give you this'' said Rayne as she reached into her top and pulled out an image of two children.

''Thank you Rayne'' said Aliasmos as she stroked the image

''You should all get some rest'' said Rayne which made the group disperse, but Rayne held Alistair back. ''What happened to your hand?''

''A lucky strike with a mace, most of the fingers are brocken''

''Let me see what I can do Theirin'' Alistair paused for a moment which made Rayne laugh, ''You have nothing to fear from me, I'm not the scariest of what remains of my family''

''What remains?'' asked Alistair

''There is only four of us left, Aliasmos is vital in ending the blight, you have to protect her, your Majesty''

''I'm not in line for the throne''

''And yet you are the last of your line, Alistair there are a events that must happen, one being you taking the throne. If I were you I would get use to the idea, as there is nothing you can do to change the destiny that has been written for you'' Rayne begun to chant and Alistair hissed at the burning pain from his hand. ''That should do it''

Alistair hand was free and Rayne pulled out a knife to release it from the bindings that Wynne had used.

''How do you know this?''

''Each Helena has a set of unique abilites, some are shared some are not, Aliasmos may be able to explain it to you but for now you need to rest, you'll be sharing a room with Aliasmos as she's going to need you more and more in the coming months''

Alistair went red in the face by the sister's remark, Rayne couldn't help but laugh but his awkwardness. ''Ah young love, how it makes me want to hurl.''

''Wait you know about myself and Aliasmos?'' said a shocked Alistair in a hushed tone.

''You and my sister are meant to be together, you make each other stronger. If it makes you feel better I won't say anything to the others''

''Um... Thanks'' he said as he ran his hand throught his hair

''Walk with me for a while, you clearly have questions about her''

Rayne put her arm around his as the pair wondered off.

...

Aliasmos touched everything that was once in her room, reconising it all, trying to keep the tears back as the memories slowly came back to her. Aliasmos gained some control when she walked over to a bookshelf. She opened one book and discovered it was once a book of shadows. Aliasmos begun to rip out various pages from the book she pulled out, then did the same with numberous others.

''You look like you having fun'' said Rayne as she noticed the various pages spread across the bed and the shredded books on the floor.

Aliasmos fell off the bed she was so surprised, ''Ah crap, that's gonna leave a briuse''

''Are you alright'' laughed Alistair.

Aliasmos head pooped up from behind the bed, ''Yeah I'll be fine, I've suffered worse than a bruise in the past''. Then she jumped back onto the bed, noticing that Alistair's hand was no longer bandaged up as his face seemed to be filled with no concern everytime a part of her past was brought up. ''What have you two been doing?''

''Our young Theirin here had some questions about us and I filled him in, I know you don't really like to talk it''

''It's not that I don't like to talk about it, I'm just not sure how to explain everything'' replied Aliasmos as she begun to gather up the papers and place them in her book of shadows.

''Well I filled him in, now you two need to get some rest, I'll see you both in the morning'' said Rayne who then left the room

Alistair stood in the room in an uncomfortable way, when it hit him that the room was actually for them, ''What's wrong?'' asked Aliasmos as she realised that he was suddenly uncomfortable with the idea.

''Um ... look I've been meaning to thank you for the rose you gave me a two weeks ago, it's the most beautiful thing anyone has accidently given me'' she said with a smile. As she examined the petals that were in her book, surrounded by a drawing of Alistair and some scribbled notes before reaching back and setting it on the table, muttering quietly, "Gaia give me strength, you have the potential to be a heartbreaker, Alistair."

"I would never hurt you." Aliasmos turned back to him. Alistair looked rather like he hadn't meant to say that out loud, nervously clearing his throat. "Well, I wouldn't. Not deliberately, anyway. There's that whole idiot factor to contend with, but..."

"Do you promise?"

He looked at her, startled, but her earnestness seemed to show, because he stopped rambling and grew abruptly serious, meeting her eyes evenly. "On my life."

This time when she kissed him, he gave himself over, pulling her closer, his tongue gently nudging her lips to coax them to open for him. She did, savoring the feel of him pressed against her, thinking she'd never get tired of kissing him; of feeling his strong arms and warm lips with the heady taste of him on her tongue. At times, she thought she could devour him whole and still not be satisfied.

He startled her for a moment when he slowly began to guide her back, but Aliasmos didn't object, pulling him down with her to sink into the soft bed. She let her fingers trace the firm muscles of his back through his shirt, pressing her palm against the planes of his chest, enjoying the simple feel of him as she encouraged him to touch her in return. His hand found the dip of her waist, hesitant at first, but soon it was moving across her stomach, sliding along her ribs and down over her hip, pulling her closer to him with each breath. His kisses became more urgent—despite his inexperience and a glaring line he obviously wasn't ready to cross yet, there was an intensity about Alistair that she'd never experienced before, some underlying hint that he could turn ravenous if he only allowed himself to. The notion sent a thrill up her spine, but she contented herself with this for now, not altogether certain she was ready for more just yet, either.

For long into the night, they lay with each other in front of the fire, muted laughter and murmured responses filling the dark chamber in between long kisses. At length, Aliasmos fell asleep right there, curled against him and tucked beneath his arm. He was hers, finally, and all she had in the world.

Aliasmos and Alistair woke up in the early afternoon to the smell of a feast by the fire outside, the pair walked over looking more refreshed than they had ever, Leliana and Zevran were happy to see the pair finally emerge, while Morrigan muttered under her breathe. ''You look much better'' said Rayne

''I had a good night's sleep''

''I can tell'' muttered Zevran

Rayne slapped him round the back of the head which made him cringe, ''are all Helena's this dangerously sexy?''

''Let me give you a piece of advise while I'm here'' then Rayne grabbed him by the scruff of his leather armour and was nose to nose with the assassin. ''It doesn't take much to piss off a Helena and when you finally manage it we will destroy you, we have spent our entire lives in a never ending war and we can kill you before ou can do anything about it'' Zevran seemed to get the message loud and clear as he sheepishly walked away

''Wow you really hate men don't you?'' mocked Aliasmos

''I don't hate men, I just hate men, who think they can have any woman they want''

Aliasmos just laughed as she went to sit by her sister at the fire, ''so tell me what's new at Atlantis?''

''We're in Thedas and you're asking me what's going on at home?''

Alistir felt his heart sink when Rayne said the word 'home'.

''Rayne let's face facts, we've ever really be able to call anywhere home, but you're avoiding the question''

''I'm not avoiding it'' she shouted

''Rayne, come on I want to know what everyone else is doing''

Rayne sighed and finally told her what everyone was doing, nothing was left out. Rayne told Aliasmos that the couple that raised her were heartbroken by the events that lead up to her disappearance. ''Um... there is something else you should know?''

''That doesn't sound good'' said Aliasmos with a hint of worry

''Ericka knows what happened to Jack and Will, she was speaking while she was under, Mooshka deblt with the situation as it disrupted the systems''.

''That's not a good sign?''

''What does it mean?'' asked Alistair to see that Aliasmos understand what her sister didn't say as he put her arms over her head as she laid it on her knees.

The air was uncomfortable silent as Aliasmos tried to keep the tears back, ''Are you sure?'' asked Aliasmos

Rayne nodded in response, ''She's the unborn Helena, myself and Mooshka are positive''

Aliasmos stood up and walked away as she had no idea to cope wth the knowlegde that her little girl was a greater threat than the abomination that was once her son. Aistair ran after her and when he caught up to her, he just wrapped his arms around her and that was the trigger she needed.

The sun was already going down by the time Aliasmos gathered herself back together. ''What was Rayne talking about?'' asked Alistair.

''It doesn't matter, she's my daughter not yours, therefore she's my problem''

''I care about you, whatever you face, I'm going to be by your side so we can face it together''

Alistair looked into her eyes, then Aliasmos closed her and rested her forehead agaisnt his, ''I love you''

''I love you, more than words can say''

Rayne and Morrigan were sitting by the fire, when Aliasmos and Alistair finally reappeared.

''I'm sorry but you did ask?'' said Rayne

''I know, I should have expected that piece of news to be honest, I'm just worried Ericka will fall to the same fate as her brother''

''Look, Crystal is dead, you killed her. I doubt anyone is going to be after her, we're the only ones who know about her''

''Who's Crystal?'' asked Alistair

''She was one of our sisters, she was the one who came after Will'' said Aliasmos as she placed her hand on his knee

''Wait, you told him everything'' Rayne in an irritated way

''And that surprises you how? You know when I find a guy I like I have a tendency to scare the shit out of them, before anything real happens''

''And you wonder why your relationships don't last more than a few weeks, so how long has he known?''

Aliasmos looked at Alistair as they tried to work it all out, ''Well Duncan gave him a little bit of information about me, I mentioned that you were my twin sister and I slowly explained everything to him since we went into the wilds where we met Morrigan''

''Hold on, so he's always known about you and he's stuck around'' Aliasmos laughed by the shock in Rayne's voice. ''Alistair, you're either incredibly brave, or incredibly stupid to be with her''

''Hey! What's that suppose to mean?'' barked Aliasmos

''Als, your my sister and I'm the only one safe enough to tell you this but your the craziest and the scariest of what is left of our family. You were the one that stopped each blight.''

''Somehow that doesn't suprise me'' muttered Alistair.

Aliasmos playfully elbowed him in the ribs, but Alistair got the hint and allowed Aliamos to lay on him while he was sitting up, as he begun to play with her delicate fingers. Aliasmos looked around the camp site and noticed there were buildings around that she had never noticed before.

''Is that...?'' as Aliasmos pointed in the direction of a massive bricked building

''Yeah that's the Forge, this was our home and now that a Helena has come back the magic that was hiding this place is slowly begin restored''.

''Rayne what are you trying not to tell me?''

''We escaped Thedas years ago as we were being hunted by the Tevinter Imperium, they were the ones who took down our camps, because Griff accidently lead them to us, I used my magic to hide our main home when we went to where we are based now, but Thedas has always been our home''

''I can see myself staying here then'' said Aliasmos as she snuggled into Alistair more.

''umm Aliasmos I wouldn't get confortable if I were you, there's someone I need you to take care of while your here'' asked a sheepish Rayne

''Who is it and how much pain am I going to be in once it's over''

''You need to destroy my mother'' said Morrigan as she said what Rayne couldn't

Both Aliasmos and Alistair almost jumped up by Morrigan's words, ''Rayne how do you feel about this? asked Aliasmos

''My grandaughter is right, Flemeth has become an abomination and she needs to be killed, she knows about us and if she finds out that I'm here, we could all be in danger''

''I hate our family'' she muttered

''You just hate all the drama that comes with being a Helena, you don't realy hate us''

Aliasmos gave Rayne to show that she wasn't joking, ''al right you hate our family, but give yourself credit, you've taken care of the more dangerous ones''

''I'm now the most powerful of our family, Rayne. I just want a quiet life where I'm not being hunted. I want my daughter to grow up with no fear of what her powers are going to do to her''

''Als, You've lost me''

''Rayne have you not seen how cursed our family is, we fall in love but becasue we're immortal and constanly being hunted we lose the people we love, what children have magic in our family become obsessed with it and become either possessed or worse. I'm the most powerful of our family and I have no idea what I'm acually capable of.''

''Do you feel better now?''

''Yeah, actually''

''Now can you see why it's hard for me to believe that you've stuck around'' Rayne said towards Alistair

''The Helena's can't really be that bad can they?'' both Aliasmos and Rayne shot Alistair a look, ''Now I can understand why you were really distant with me when we first met''

''Does it all make sense now?'' asked Aliasmos who now moved away from Alistair in order to allow him to run

''It doesn't change how I feel about you''

''I think I may throw up'' said Morrigan

''I agree'' said Rayne

''Why am I not suprised that she's your grandaughter, so what's the plan to take out my neice'' Alistair was shocked to see that Aliasmos had clearly killed several members of her family before and found himself worried by her earlier fears about her daughter. He had no desire to see her go through the grief she was over when she lost her son, Ericka and Rayne were clearly all she had left in the world.

Morrigan begun to explain what her mother could do, Rayne was shocked by how powerful her daughter had become.

''Well I think we should talk to the others about this, we need to come up with a plan'' said Aliasmos

''Leliana, Zevran, that hound of yours and the dwarfs won't be back for a few days, they are in the porcess of heading back to Denerium in order steal some moeny from Howe, so you'll have enough money to get to Haven. Oh that reminds me, here take this, it's an ancient map of every town in Fereldan, it'll show you how to get there''

''Thanks sis'' smiled Aliasmos, ''This is really useful''

''Well seeing as there is some time to kill, why don't you show me what powers you've developed'' Aliasmos and Alistair moved uneasily as they were both aware of what happened to her every time she used a spell or magic in some way, ''What's wrong?''

''Everytime Aliasmos, uses magic she drains herself and lyrium potions don't work on her''

''Well that's not good'' replied Rayne. ''To be honest you've always favoured using your blades rather than your mana, but still this shouldn't be happening to you''

''It's always scared Alistair when it happens, but on a bright note, his templar abilites don't work on me''

''Now that's cool''

''He's used a smite on a blood mage in the past, and it just make me tingle''

''What kind of tingle?'' asked Rayne quite relucently

''The good kind'' she said with a massive smile of her face which really made Alistair blush

''That was far too much for me to know'' said Rayne as she pressed her fingers into the ridge of her nose

''You could have told me'' laughed Alistair

''It's actually funnier watching her almost kill herself in battle while she's horny, she seems to fight more aggresivly''

''She naturally fights aggressivly''

Rayne was now laughing so hard she went backwards from the log, Aliasmos went bright red in the face as she was well aware the reason behind her sister's laughter, luckily Alistair was far too sheltered to understand.

''Oh Als, how have you survived without sleeping with him''

Aliasmos was clearly annoyed by her sister's comment and it was Alistair that held her hands to stop her from killing her sister, ''Thanks Rayne that was a conversation that we haven't had yet, as this is a very new relationship for us''

''Oh sweety, I've known you to sleep with a guy while you were with...''

''Rayne I'm going to ask in the most polite way possible that you just stop talking right now, Alistair doesn't know much about my past relationships other than Jack''

''Sorry''

Alistair shifted himself away from Aliasmos and wondered off, ''Thanks for that Rayne, you might have just ruined this for me'' then Aliasmos begun to shout for Alistair as she went running of after him.


	30. Chapter 30 - Magickal Companions

Aliasmos had finally recovered, Rayne was scared for her sister's life for the first time in years as she had never seen her twin sister so weak after casting a simple spell, ''We should go to the Circle of Magi, I know the first enchanter, he can help to find out what is wrong''

''Rayne we need to get to Haven in order to find the ashes for Arl Eamon, we haven't got time, all I need to do is find some time where I sit down and meditate with no distractions''

''And who told you that?''

''Amber did when we were in the wilds''

''You have got to be joking?'' it was more a statement than a question by the irritated tone in Rayne's voice

''If you like I can bring her out so she can tell you herself''

''Do you really think that's wise?''

''I would actually like to speak to her as well'' said Alistair

Rayne couldn't help but give Alistair a look that confirmed that he was actually insane for being with her sister but her attention was quickly back at Aliasmos, ''I really don't think this is a good idea''

''Look you know how to banish her, and it's not like I want to rip someone's arm off then beat them to death with it''

''Now I can see why she's the scariest of your sisters'' said Alistair

''Do you want me to get angry''

''I'll be quiet my love'' he said as he placed a kiss on her cheek

''Fine, we'll do this but I'm warning you, I'm not afraid to bash your head into a tree'' Aliasmos laughed by this

''I can feel she's actually in a good mood for once just have some faith in me''

''Amber being in a good mood is never a good sign''

''Oh relax your not the one who's potenially going to get your head bashed in'' as Aliasmos handed all her weapons over to Alistair

''Woah, hold one, he can touch Sha-na-kai?''

''What's wrong about me being about to hold her staff?'' Aliasmos was as shocked as her twin sister as she never considered that her staff could hurt him. ''I killed a demon with it in the circle and she's had it kicked out of her hands more times than I dare think about. What's dangerous about it?''

''Anyone who touches her staff gets a bolt of lightning surging throught their body, it never kills them thought, have you not felt it before?''

''He's a templar, if she used her power agaisnt him he would have been aware of it'' said Aliasmos

Alistair shock his head as he could tell the sister's were confused by this but they just reained silent for a while until Rayne shock her head, ''let's get this sorted first, then we'll worry about your living weapon''

Aliasmos sat crossed down in a cross legged position while Rayne put a barrier up around her.

''If something goes wrong how do we banish her?'' whispered Alistair

''Well if she takes me down, despite the barrier I'll need you to hold her by her throat until she's unconcious''

''That's conforting'' as his hands ran through his hair in a nervous act

''It works, despite her ex-husband being the one that usually causes Amber to appear''

''He clearly didn't care about her then''

''Oh he still does, but he's hurt her one too many times, why do you think she enjoys you being you.''

''So I take it you like me being around then''

''You keep her grounded, I've never seen her so content with life before. She use to be so bitter about everything before she came back here, it's as if she's a new person. So I do for once approve of her choice, she's finally happy''

Alistair was about to say something but Aliasmos finally stopped chanting, Alistair and Rayne looked at the figure before them to see, Aliasmos was shaking her hand in pain as her eyes were pouring blood.

''It's nice to know you still don't trust me Rayne''

''Well I've seen what you are capable of, while you share Aliasmos' body''

''So tell me why have I been summoned when I am not needed, our sister will be weak if I stay for too long''

''She's weak already'' said Alistair

''Oh and who is this lovely piece of meat, Rayne have you got yourself a new toy''

''Amber'' she shouted

''I can't do anything to the poor boy, while I'm traped in this cage all because you fear me''

''I don't fear you, I fear what you would do to the people who are trying to help save Fereldan''

''Make this quick your company is making me want to bleed someone dry'' as her eyes turned back to Alistair

''Aliasmos told me you know how to stop her magic from weakening her after she uses it''

''Yes, I told her after I informed her that Alistair grounded her, that she needs to mediatate in order to reconnect with Gaia as the threads that tie everything together here are different at Atlantis''

''Do you really think that will help?''

''My survival depends on her survival, do you really think I'm willing to put the prophet's life in danger if I means I'll perish with her''

''You make a good point''

''Are we done here, as I can feel Aliasmos sliping away''

''Amber is it, how do you know that I ground Aliasmos?'' asked Alistair

''Because for once her soul is at peace, even while she was grieving, her thoughts were of nothing but how much he hated the idea of tyring not to forget the two people she lost due to her ex-husband's actions as she kept thinking of you. Rayne she did try to mediatate once but her mind was scattered due to Alistair's spirtual presence''

''Thank you Amber, for once it seems you've been a great help''

''It's been a pleasure as always'' Aliasmos seemed to return to normal as she collapsed on the floor with Alisatir rushing to her side.

''Satified now'' he barked

''I will be in a moment'' Rayne waited until Aliasmos stood up and used a spell to slam her into another tree

''What was that for?'' he shouted

''Amber wants nothing but to have complette control over Aliasmos, you are new to our way of life. If I stay when Amber does this then you have to pay attention to me. I can only heal one person at a time, then have a rest afterwards, Wynne has to conserve her mana. We can hardly afford for you to get injured'' she shouted back as she wondered over to her sister who quickly woke up.

''Happy now?'' she muttered

''Sorry Amber did her usual trick so I had to throw you into a tree again'' said Rayne as she begun to heal her sister.

''So did you have fun catching up with our dear sister'' smiled Aliasmos in a very weary way

''Oh it was bundles of fun, she threatened to bleed Alistair, but what she said is true. It seems that your life is acutally more improtant to her than her constant need to absorb power''

''Sounds like a blood mage we killed'' said a sarcastic Alistair, but this caused Aliasmos and Rayne to look at each other with a silent understanding.

''Alistair in our world what you call blood magic we call vampirism, at one point all of the Helena daughters were essentially blood mages. But you have to understand, where we come from Mage's arn't instantly possesed by the demons that plague our world, everyone is under the same risk'' said Aliasmos

''Are you ever going to stop trying to scare me off'' said Alistair as he wondered over to Aliasmos as he slwoly gathered her in his arms to lay her on the bed.

''Alistair, I take it back you'r not stupid for falling for my sister'' said Rayne

''Is this your way of telling me, that we have your blessing if this relationship goes any further''

''I have seen where this relationship goes and you certainly have my blessing with it all'' she smiled, ''but now that we have a solution to Aliasmos' power core, I want to see you hold Sha-na-kai. I just find it diffiuclt to believe that she trusts you''

''What makes her staff so special?'' asked Alistair as he picked up the weapon from Aliasmos' bedside and walked over to Rayne holding it.

Rayne took hold of the staff and begun to twirl it around in a similar fashion to the way Aliasmos usually did when she ran into battle with it, she even made a jet of fire come out of it. Everyone came over to see the demonstrastion by Rayne.

Rayne spoke a few unknown words to the gem, then passed the staff back to Alisatir as she told him to look into the gem. Alistair looked into the gem. A blue dragon appeared before him which caused him to jump back dropping the staff, Aliasmos used her mind to stop the staff and bring it back to her as she cuddled up to it. ''That is why,  
Sha-na-kai doesn't trust anyone, she was once a dragon''

Alistair turned to Aliasmos, ''wait you told us in the wilds that you once bled a dragon, was that...''

''Yes Sha-na-kai was the dragon I slayed and she was turned into a weapon as the spirit attached itself to me, our uncle saw what it was doing to my powers and turned her into my staff as well as my familiar''

''Familiar?''

''You know how Cerbie has become imprinted to me, well that makes him my familair. He makes me more powerful''

Alistair was clearly trying to absorb the information that he had recieved so Aliasmos turned her attention to Rayne as she lay on the bed by the fire, ''So how do we save my magic?''

''We need to seek out the dalish elves'' replied Rayne

''You make it sound like your coming with us'' laughed Aliasmos

''Well everyone back at base knows what they have to do, and I kind of miss ... ah fuck miss you''

''Holy crap, your showing emotions towards me'' said Aliasmos in a mocking way

''You're lucky your in a weak state right now, otherwise I would slap you''

Aliasmos couldn't help but laugh by her sister's words, ''It means I can spend some time with my grandaughter and I can make sure you don't do anything stupid''

''Rayne this is me your talking to, I always do something stupid''

''That's true'' she laughed


	31. Chapter 31 - No Such Thing

''Have you even payed close attention to those treaties, Aliasmos?'' asked Rayne

''No'' snapped Aliasmos

''Have a look'' said Rayne as she passed one over to Aliasmos

Aliasmos opened it and did nothing but glace over the scroll, ''So what makes it so special?'' as she handed it back

''Look at the Warden who signed it'' she smiled

Aliasmos knew she didn't need to look at the signature, Aliasmos stopped where she was and grabbed her twin's arm in order to make her stop as well, ''Rayne how long have you been a Grey Warden?''

The rest of the party stopped moving by her question and stared at the Helenas as an arguement was about to comense, but Rayne wasn't given time to answer as Cerbie growled.

"Halt, Shemlen," she said. "Come no further. Three of our marksmen have bows trained on your every move, and it will end badly for you if you think to harm us."

"We were looking for you, actually." said Aliasmos in almost a shout towards the Dalish woman standing on a ridge above the group

"I find that hard to believe." Nevertheless, the woman lowers her bow. "What business could we Dalish possibly have with a group like yours?"

"We're Grey Wardens. Well, the tall blonde one and both myself and my sister are. We'd like to speak with your leader."

The woman gave them stern look. "Grey Wardens? How do I know you're telling the truth?"

"Beats me." Alistair shrugged. "Do you meet many pretending to be Grey Wardens?" the comment made Aliasmos giggle which caused Rayne to slap her round the back of her head.

Hesitantly she nods in acceptance. "I suppose not. Perhaps I shall let our keeper decide for himself." She gestures for them to follow. "Keep your hands to yourself, and remember our arrows are trained on you. This way."

"Wynne, are you all right?" Aliasmos ask her as she'd been very quiet for some time, and now she seemed especially pensive. "Is there something wrong?" Aliasmos looked over Wynne with sadness in her eyes as she could feel Wynne's pain.

She absently shakes her head. "Nothing, dear, just something I have been contemplating lately."

"Well, you can always talk to me if you like. Maybe it'll help?". Wynne seemed to be getting weaker and weaker, but Wynne was way too tough to worry to much.

"Let's first see what this keeper has to say." The old lady smiles warmly. "Then I will tell you all about it."

All eyes were on Lyra and her party as they made their way through the camp, and all noise ceased. Children stopped playing, people stopped chatting. Even the few fires that burned at this time of day seemed to stop their hissing and crackling as the foreigners set foot on Dalish soil. Aliasmos looked around nervously. Some of the elves were watching them curiously, but she saw open hostility on a few faces. Admiration and desire from a few of the younger women as they took in Zevran, and to a lesser extent, Alistair. Disdain from some, as they inspected the humans and they way they armored themselves in metal. Suspicion at the staff on Wynne's back. Expectancy, as they were presented to the Keeper.

Rayne threw her arms open wide to greet the keeper who is a bald elf dressed in robes, a staff at his back.

''By the creators Rayne Helena'' he said

''It is good to see you again Zathrian, I'm sorry I didnt send word about my return to Thedas, but I was actaully spending time with my sister, Aliasmos''

Zathrain galced over Aliasmos which made her feel very self-concious, whatever conclusion he came up about Aliasmos was shacken off as his eyes soon turned back to Rayne, ''Our Daughter has missed you and has grown into a fine hunter''

Aliasmos's hand rubbed her head, ''wait hold on'', interupted Aliasmos. ''How many nieces and nephews have I actually got floating around?'' said Aliasmos as her arms falied around her head

''Can we talk about this later?'' said Rayne in a stern voice

''No I want to talk about this now, Rayne'' Aliasmos was now shouting at this point. ''It's bad enought that Flemeth is a member of our cursed family an now there's potenially more children running around that could be a far gone as she is''

''Only one child born from each sister is so currupt that they have to die, it's why Will should have been killed the moment you discovered he was a demon'' she spat back.

Aliasmos had nothing to say, Alistair put his arm over her shoulder to gve her some form of comfort while Zathrian difused the arguement.

"Rayne I can assume you are here about the treaty we signed with you over the blight. It's existence is not news to me," the keeper spoke dryly. "I would have already taken the clan north by now, but sadly we don't have the ability to move. Unfortunately, we may not be able to live up to our promise."

Aliasmos and Alistair step forward in order to be side by side with Rayne and the Keeper, unsuprised by his words.

"This will require some... explanation." The man turns. "Please follow me." And so Aliasmos, Alistair and Rayne were whisked away again. Aliasmos was quite inpressed by their supposed make shift camp as it looked more like a kind of village, with those vehicles of them scattered about. There are even statues set up, of various figures. Aliasmos wanted to take some time to sit down at some point to draw them and discuss with one of the dalish the history behind it. Zathrian brought them to an area that was filled with Dalish that were lying on stretchers and groaning feverishly. They seem to be injured. The keeper had a worried frown on his face as he explains the situation to the three of them. "The clan came to the Brecilian Forest a month ago. We are always wary of the dangers in the forest, but we did not expect the werewolves lying in wait for us." He shuddered unconsciously from the memory. "They ambushed us and did a great deal of damage, even though we managed to drive the beasts back. Many of our warriors lie dying as we speak." As if to punctuate his words, one of the poor victims groans in pain.

"Can we help them in any way?" asked Rayne

"The affliction is a curse that runs rampant in their blood, bringing great agony and then ultimately death or a transformation into something monstrous. The only thing that could help them must come from the source of the curse itself, and that... would be no trivial task to retrieve." Zathrian gave Aliasmos an unreadable look.

''Oh crap'' she thought.

"Here it comes," Alistair muttered under his breath.

"Well, myself and Rayne happen to be very good at such non-trivial tasks."

"Within the Brecilian Forest dwells the great wolf we call Witherfang. Within him the curse originated, and through his blood it has been spread," the keeper explains. "If he is killed and his heart brought to me, perhaps I could destroy the curse, but this task has proven too dangerous for us." He pats a wounded elf on the arm, and he immediately calms down, ceasing his pained moans. "I sent some hunters into the forest a week ago, but they have not returned. I cannot risk any more of my clan."

"Did I hear a perhaps there?" thought Aliasmos

"There is no guarantee this will work as I suspect, but it is the only hope we have left." These words are followed by a barely audible, desolate sigh.

"We'll have to find this Witherfang for you." The group agreed that these people needed halp, even Sten didn't complain as he picked up his weapon and offered to give some of the Dalish some training. Wynne and Rayne begun to attempt to heal thoses they could and those who were close to turning were given a few drops of a vial she had on her. The Dalish had prepared a massive feast for everyone. Rayne and Aliasmos went to speak to Zathrain on their own.

"Then I must warn you that more than werewolves lurk in the Brecilian Forest." Aliasmos couldn't help but swear under her breath. "It has a history of carnage and murder, you see. When there is so much death, the Veil becomes thin, allowing spirits to possess things living or dead. "But if you can indeed help, I wish you luck. Now I must return to caring for my people. If you have any questions, direct them at my apprentice Lanaya, or Sarel, the clan's storyteller. Creators' speed on your way." With a quick nod, Zathrian takes his leave of the twins.

''I fucking hate werewolves'' said Aliasmos

''Hey there arn't just werewolves here?''

Aliasmos turned to her sister with a scared face, ''What can you sense?''

''Close your eyes and listen to the trees''

Aliasmos closed her eyes as instructed, the more she concentrated the more the air moved around them both, Rayne grabed Aliasmos' hand which just boosted what they could hear. Alistair tried to approach but he was knocked back the small tornado twins had created. Aliasmos felt what she did to Alisatir and ran over to him once she released her sister's hand.

''What was that?''

''I'm a child of nature, I can tap into it, so I can see what lies before us. With us in this forest everything seems clearer''

''So what do we face? asked Alistair as Aliasmos helped him to his feet

''Oh the usual certain death that usually finds us'' smiled Aliasmos

''Seriously'' as he held Aliasmos' hand knowing that she was hiding something from him

''Werewolves, demons, revenanats, mages and various creatures that are upset with the damage the werewolves have done to these lands''

''So other than the werewolves, it truly is the usual'' he smiled and kissed Aliasmos

''Have you ever faced a werewolf before?'' asked Rayne in Alistair's direction

''Werewolves were nothing but a legend'' he laughed

''So were myself and Rayne and yet you kissed me not that long ago''

''Fine, I haven't met a werewolf yet'' he answered in a surrendering way

''Looks like I get to train you then'' smiled Aliasmos

''Do you have to I want to go to bed'' he said as he pulled Aliasmos closer and kissed her even more passionatly than the previous kiss.

''Well if your so desperate to join me in my tent you can set it''

''Damn it you called my bluff'' Aliasmos laughed as she walked away

''Don't start what you can't finish around me, I can see right through you'' she shouted back before she headed over to where the rest of her group had gathered. Morrigan had for once joined them by the camp fire and was clearly preparing a meal for everyone, Alistair was near by putting up Aliasmos' tent, Zevran shuffled closer towards Wynne as she was repairing a pair of Alistair's socks.

"Wynne," said Zevran, "You are an enchanting woman. You know this, I hope."

The Mage looked at the assassin in astonishment. "Me? Enchanting? I am also approximately forty years older than you."

"It matters not. Your eyes, like jewels. Your hair, like ivory. Your bosom-"

"My bosom?" Wynne said in a shocked voice. "Zevran, that is most inappropriate!"

"Why? You have a bosom. I have a-"

"Do NOT finish that sentence!" Wynne cried.

"-pair of eyes. Why should I not comment on beauty when I see it?"

Aliasmos jammed a knuckle in her mouth and bit down hard, praying she wouldn't begin laughing and end their dialogue before it could finish. She was dying to hear this. She risked a look at Alistair, he was squeezing his eyes shut and biting his lips, and she very nearly lost her control.

"I am old enough to be your grandmother," Wynne said in an exasperated and disbelieving tone.

"Which is what makes your bosom so very magnificent. It has not fallen to the ravages of time, but looks as fresh and young as-"

"This conversation is over," Wynne said, she was clearly ruffled.

Morrigan begun to hand out the bowls of soup for everyone, Alistair finally joined the others, once he placed a kiss on Aliasmos' cheek he sniffed the soup and wasn't as sure as everyone else.

"You should apologize to me, Zevran." Wynne's tone was disapproving, with just the slightest hint of lecture.

"I should? Why?"

"Because you said things that were inappropriate and that frankly made me uncomfortable."

"Oh. Then I am sorry." His tone was light and amused, and Wynne paused before speaking again.

"No you aren't."

"You are right - I am a bad, bad man. I feel so much regret. May I lay my head on your bosom? I need to be comforted."

"Zevran," Aliasmos began, not sure what she was about to say, but certain that death would strike the assassin down if he continued to bait Wynne. "uh..."

"Yes, my flower? Do not be jealous of Wynne. Your bosom is every bit as magnificent as hers."

Aliasmos threw a hand over her mouth, and a giggle slipped out before she could help it. Alistair looked at her.

"I didn't find that one so funny," he said under his breath.

Zevran spotted Rayne with arms full of herbs, Zevran licked his lip as he was about to say something.

''If any words involving you hitting on me leave that mouth of yours, I swear, I will make you suffer'' she warned as he created an ice crystal in her hand and made it float around Zevran's head.

''My flower, I take it we are staying for a reason, yes'' said Zevran trying to take his mind of the crystal that was still hovering around him

''Um ... yeah. The keeper asked us to go into the forest for him to kill something that has put a curse on the clan''

''I'm curious what curse does he speak of?'' asked Morrigan

Aliasmos closed her eyes for a moment, almost in disbelief of what she was about to say.

''The clan was attacked by werewolves, we have to kill something named Witherfang and bring it's heart back to Rayne's prescious Zathrian''

''He was a lover, I don't fall for someone unlike you'' Rayne snapped

''Oh, I'm sorry.'' said Aliasmos full of sarcasim. ''Is it a problem that I actually have some form of humanity. You claim all these things about about me, but as far as your concerned I'm nothing but a tool, created to save everyone in existence.'' Aliasmos was shaking at this point trying desperately to keep her emotions under control. ''If you have a problem with me wanting to feel even a little human then you can just leave and never bother me again. I'm sick of all of this fighting Rayne'' said Aliasmos who then paused and walked away from the camp crying

Aliasmos managed to find herself a quiet little lake to sit by, there was no form of light around, so she closed her eyes and summoned some green wisps to light the area.

''Warn me if anyone comes'' said Aliasmos to the cretures, who glowed in acknowledgment

Aliasmos just sat down for a while, she untied her hair in order to run her hands thriough it. She soon realised that it was filled with grim from that last few days of battle. Aliasmos was in charge but with Rayne now following her and giving her no information of her past and her knowledge of what was to come had seriously tacken it's toll on her. Aliasmos removed everything apart from her breastband and pants and jumped into the pool. Water on her body seemed to always made her calm again and with Amber still just on the surface Aliasmos had to do anything she could to stop herself from hurting those around her.

Aliasmos herd a russle from the foliage nearby and the wisps surrounding her immediately started to buzz towards the noise and surround Alistair, ''Als?''

Aliasmos got out of the water and ordered the wisps to stand down as he was a friend.

''Are you alright'' he asked

''I'll be fine'' she said as she closed her eyes

''Als, talk to me''

''I just wish Rayne would tell me everything'' said Aliasmos as she turned around to gather her cloths and Alistair was stood there admiring her body, Aliasmos could feel his eyes touching each and every inch of her body.

''Like what you see see then'' said Aliasmos with a smile and she turned her head and took at Alistair over her shoulder

He was now bright red in the face and shuffling uncomfortably, ''I ... um like your tattoo''

Aliasmos scratched the area in her shoulder and laughed, ''one of these days, I should just let you read my book of shadows it'll explain so much to you''

''Won't Rayne get upset by that''

''Probably but the poor girl hasn't had anyone like you in her life''

Aliasmos grabbed her shirt and tried to put in on but Alistair stopped her and kissed her passionatly. The pair released each other, Alistair was well aware that Aliasmos wasn't wearing a lot and they were both aware that they were in despearte need of a bath. ''Wait here, I'll be back in a moment''

''Wait where are you going'' Aliasmos almost begged him as she wanted to finish what they had started

''I'm going to fetch a few things from camp'' he shouted before he soon disappeared into the trees. Aliasmos shuffled and felt so self-concious she put her over sized shirt back on.

Aliasmos sat crossed legged and breathed as the sound of the crickets helped her to find a calm state, she was soon tacken to a place that she hadn't seen for a while.

Alistair returned with his arms full of various items, he looked on to see that various leaves and a few wisps were spirling around Aliasmos was she was hovering in the air. ''Aliasmos?''

Aliasmos opened her eyes by the sound of him speaking her name and fell to the floor, Alistair dropped everything he was carrying and ran to her side. ''What in Andraste's name were you doing?''

''First, don't say my name in vain, secondly, I was mediating actually. I think I re-made the connection to nature'' her smile was beaming with happiness

''Rayne will be plased'' he laughed as the placed his forehead up agaisnt hers

Alistair placed a kiss on Aliasmos, he then went to gather everything he dropped, and brought it over to where Aliasmos was sitting down rubbing her ankle. ''Son of a bitch, I think I twisted it'' said Aliasmos as she squessed her ankle.

''I'll fetch Wynne'' said Alistair as he tried to stand up and leave the area

''Alistair, I'll be fine, just pass me my hip bag'' said Aliasmos as she was massaging her ankle

Aliastair picked it up and handed it over to her, Aliasmos pulled out her book of shadows and told Alistair to read it while she sorted out her ankle. Aliasmos spend a while rummageing in her bag and removed more items than she even thought she had gathered, finally she pulled out a salve to deal with the bruise that was coming out.

''Oh crap''

''What'' he laughed

''I should have a wash before I apply this''

Alistair went bright red in the face and Aliasmos knew he was embarressed by her words, he buried in his head back in her book so Aliasmos removed all her cloths and jumped into the pool of water. Most of the wisps followed her to the pool area, some of them even went under the water with her. Aliasmos surfaced, to see Alistair's mouth was open.

''What?'' she laughed

''You look beautiful'' he then shifted himself due to embarressment and ran his hand through his hair.

''Could you pass me the bar of soap please I need to get this muck out of my hair''

Alistair nodded, Aliasmos then turned around and ducked under the water again, she re-surfaced and used her hands to get most of the water out of her face. She opened her eyes and saw that Alistair was in the pool with her holding the bar of soap. Aliasmos laughed and kissed Alistair as her body pressed up agaisnt his, he placed the bar of soap on the grassy area before he wrapped his arms around Aliasmos pulled her closer to him. Aliasmos was well aware of the message he was trying to give her.

''I'm ready for this with you, I love you Aliasmos''

''I love you too, Alistair'' as the pair kissed paasionately. Alistair lifted her legs up as they wrapped around his waist. He was ready for her, and she grasped his hard, smooth member, guiding him into her body eagerly.

Their kiss continued, and they locked mouths, each of them concentrating on the feelings that came with joining their bodies in the ultimate way. She settled herself into him, absolutely loving the feeling of fullness he created deep within her. Her arms circled his neck and shoulders, and he molded his hands into her backside, kneading her flesh and pulling her closer so that he filled her completely. She leaned her head on his neck and bit his shoulder as he moved inside her, and he groaned with pleasure. The same familiar swelling sensation in her depths began after a few moments, and she felt his release as he grunted and strained into her. It sent waves of sensation rushing through her, although her own satisfaction was not yet complete. She continued to move against him, refusing to let it end so soon, attempting to bring on a desperately sought orgasm. After a moment, she slowed, frustrated as he slipped from within her.

"What's wrong?" he whispered, recovering slightly from the glory of his own climax.

"I didn't...that is..."

"Finish?" he suggested, and she nodded

''That was my first time with anyone''

Aliasmos moved back and sighed, clearly looking for some form of words to say. ''How about we have a wash and we'll see where we go from there'' she finally said.

Aliasmos swam over to the side of the lake and grabbed the bar of soap and begun to work the soap into her matted hair, she then put it back and ducked her head under the water.

''Als, what's wrong'' asked Alistair as he noticed her body language had changed when she discovered he was once a virgin

''It's nothing'' she sighed

''Please don't lie to me''

''It's ... nothing'''

''Als, please tell me''

''I feel guilty''

''why'' he laughed

''I ... was the one who took your virginity''

''Huh?''

''I'm more experianced you are, I wish I saved my virginity for someone I loved, I've loved and lost so many times it hurts for me to think about it. And here you are''

''Als, that doesn't explain why you feel guilty'' he laughed as he tried to swim over to Aliasmos, but she moved away from him, feeling worse than she did before.

''Look Alistair, I love you. I really do but you have to understand something about me''

''Aliasmos, you're starting to scare me'' he said as he followed her out of the water

''I'm immortal, you're not'' Aliasmos begun to cry, ''I'm not strong enough to lose another person, I just ...''

''Als, I don't want to lose you either, but knowing that you will live longer than I will makes me so happy, you could be cut down and I know that you will come back to me somehow'' as he wrapped his arms around Aliasmos. ''So what if I lost my virginity to you. I love you and I don't know what I'd do without you. You were the person who got me through so much'' He then placed a kiss on Aliasmos' forehead.

Aliasmos sniffled, ''Thanks''

''It was nothing'' he smiled and kissed Aliasmos again

Alistair moved away from Aliasmos, and threw her a cloth to dry herself, she then wrapped some more cloth around himself as he set up a bedroll for the pair of them. Aliasmos picked up her book and noticed the pages he was reading.

''Ah that explains it'' she laughed

''What?'' he asked as he laid down a set of pillows and several blankets

''You found the bit about Antony is see'' as she held up her book

''Yeah'' he went bright red in the face and ran his hand through his hair. ''I actually wanted to find out about what you knew about werewolves and I opened up to the page about him''

Aliasmos took a deep breathe as she closed her eyes, trying to hide the pain of that relationship. She then laughed an awkward laugh. ''That makes sense''

''How?''

''If there is something you want to read in the book, all you have to do is think and you'll be guided to that page, Antony is a werewolf, but he's able to control when he changes''

''You had a relationship with a werewolf?''

''Not one of my proudest moments'' she shrugged

''What happened?'' he asked not wanting to know the answer but he felt he should have asked. Aliasmos handed the book back over to him.

''You clearly didn't finish reading the story'' Alistair was confused but he took the book and sat down on the blanket, Aliasmos sat down once she dried herself off and put her oversized tunic back on refusing to put her underwear back on as Alistair clearly wanted to have sex again. Aliasmos grabbed the salve for her ankle and started to massage her foot using the cream. Then she grabbed te bandages and wrapped her foot up. Aliasmos looked up and noticed that Alistair was more engrossed in her book than he had been before, Aliasmos removed her ring and necklace and asked Alistair to keep them safe.

Aliasmos grabbed a stick and drew and pentacle on the ground that was large enough for her to sit in the middle.

''What are you doing?'' he asked

''I need to mediate. You just sit there, looking handsome while you read. You'll be able to sense if something goes wrong''

Aliasmos walked over to him and kissed him on the check. She then made her way back to the pentacle, sat back down. With her mind her lit the circle on fire. Alistair's gut told him that she was safe but his heart was pounding in fear for her. Alistair buried his head into her book and tried to suppress all the anxious feelings as he begun to learn more and more about Aliasmos


	32. Chapter 32 - Attack of the Wolves

The sun finally begun to rise, Alistair had fallen asleep as Aliasmos was still in deep meditation. The wisps were alarmed by Rayne storming their intimate camp, Aliasmos swore when Rayne shouted her name and fell to the ground, she was far highter this time.

''Rayne, you fucking bitch. Are you ever going to learn not to fucking disturb someone when they are in deep meditation''

''Als, you were levitating''

''So, how does that justify you pulling me out?''

Alistair was awake at this point and trying to hide the fact he was naked under all the blankets, Rayne was still in shock what she witnessed.

''Rayne, what the hell?'' shouted Aliasmos

''Als, you've bever levitated before''

Aliasmos was in shock and desided to lie down, ''Jez, but some underwear on would you. I'm already scarred about seeing your naked arse up agaisnt that window''

Aliasmos sat up and curled up inside her tunic. ''I'll tell Zathrain we'll go into the forest tomorrow, you should rest today, It's good to see that your back to normal'' said Rayne who soon turned away and left them alone

Aliasmos laughed as she made her way over to the bed that Alistair had made for them the night before, Aliasmos noticed that Alistair had gotten quite far though her book of shadows. ''If you're confused about anything all you have to do is ask, I don't want there to be any secrets between us'' she muttered as she climbed into his arms.

Alistair wrapped his arms around her as she closed her eyes. Aliasmos was clearly exhausted but she seemed to feel better about her existence than she had since they had met up with Rayne. Aliasmos was already faling asleep in his arms as he brushed some hair out of her face, ''We can talk when you've had some rest, my love'' he placed a kiss on her lips, by the time he moved back, Aliasmos was already asleep.

Alistair lay there with Aliasmos in her arms, he stroked her face and just watched her sleep. She was the most beautifully, powerful creature he had ever laid eyes on. Alistair knew that not only where they on a journey to defeat the blight but they were on a journey to discover who they were. Alistair placed a kiss on her forehead and gently moved his arm and let her sleep in order to gain her strenght back. Alistair grabbed Aliasmos' book of shadows in order to finish reading it and lay on his front in case Aliasmos woke up and needed him.

Rayne walked over to the campsite to see if Aliasmos was well, and discovered Alistair was buried in her book, ''I take it Aliasmos gave you permission to read it?'' Rayne's words made him jump

''Als, gave me permission to read it, she said she didn't want there to be any secrets between us''

''How far have you gotten?'' she asked as she took a seat next to him

Alistair flashed how far he'd gotten through the book, by the pages as he rubbed his head, ''I never knew her life had been so harsh''

''She's always found it difficult to talk about her past. I hurt her so much but it made her so much stronger''

''Rayne. Can I ask you something?''

''Yeah sure'' she smiled

''What's an indigo child?''

Rayne begun to explain everything to him, his head was clearly fuzzy after it all but he felt like he knew Aliasmos far better now. ''How does any of this involve Griff?''

''Griff always believed that he was Aliasmos' soulmate''

''And a soulmate is''

''Soulmates are two people who were destined to be together for all eternity. Now matter what happened they would always find each other. It's where the phase love at first sight comes from''

''No Alistair, I ... have to'' shouted Aliasmos as she sat up breathless

''Als, are you alright?'' asked Alistair

''Vision?'' asked Rayne, Aliasmos nodded

''What did you see?'' asked Rayne, Aliasmos turned her telepathy on and begun to explain it to Rayne. Aliasmos and Rayne were now speaking telepathically.

''And you say it ended there''

''I forced it to stop, I couldn't stand to see what happened afterwards'' answered Aliasmos still breathing incredibly hard and looking at Alistair with nothing but fear in her eyes

Rayne grabbed her sister's head and forced the vision to continue, both Aliasmos and Rayne screamed in agony as the vision continued. The rest of the party heard the shouting and came running over to see Aliasmos and Rayne shouting in agony with their foreheads pressed into each other.

Aliasmos curled over in agony the moment Rayne releashed her, Alistair ran over to Aliasmos while Wynne ran to Rayne.

''Rayne for the love of all that some would call holy, never fucking do that again'' she shouted as she held her head in agony.

''I'm sorry, but you forced your vision to end early we had to know how it ended'' Rayne shouted back

''Rayne if you do that again, I'm going to stab you'' said Aliasmos as calmly as she could

Aliasmos soon closed her eyes as she could sense something unnatural in the air, Rayne also felt the disturbance.

''Oh crap'' said Aliasmos

''I can feel it as well, sister''

''What's going on?'' asked Alistair

''The werewolves are preparing another attack. Leliana and Wynne, get those who can't fight away from the camp, Morrigan I need you to turn into a Raven and find out how close they are. Keep your distance because if they bite you you will turn. Everyone else grab your gear we don't have long.

Everyone ran off and prepared for the attack, Aliasmos got herself dressed and hurrily got her leather armour on, Aliasmos and Alistair hurried back to the main camp, which was in complete turmoil. The party gathered together along with those who could fight.

''Archers, take your possition in the trees with Leliana, Wynne and Morrigan stay behind the trees if you have a spell that gives you magical armour keep it up, Alistair I need you and Sten to stay with those who fight in combat, make sure you all stay behind myself and Rayne. Zevran, keep to the shadows and make sure those who can heal stay safe, people are going to get injured and we're going to need every healer we have to keep us going'' ordered Aliasmos

''I should be in the front with you'' barked Alistair

''Myself and Rayne are immune to the curse. I can't lose you, please just do this for me'' she was almost almost begging him

''Al right, please be safe'' he said as he kissed Aliasmos on the forehead.

Morigan returned quickly after Aliasmos sent her off to scout, ''We don't have long''

''I know I need you to stay in your human form and keep to the trees, if you can armour yourself please do it'' Morrigan nodded and ran off. Aliasmos summoned her wisps and told them to attack the werewolves.

''Here they come'' shouted a scout who was armed with a bow as she ran past Aliasmos and Rayne

''Til death...'' said Rayne

''DO we fight'' smiled Aliasmos

Aliasmos and Rayne shouted as they charged the sprinting werewolves. Aliasmos set her weapons on fire which she had split prior to the attack. Aliasmos dived taking the legs of two werewolves with her which made them growl at her, but those growls were soon quietened by the hidden archers. Aliasmos slashed and hacked for her very survival, she knew she had never fought so hard for her very existence before. One werewolf backhanded her and Aliasmos smiled once she spat out her blood. Aliasmos finally had the challenge she seeked as the pair of them circled each other. The Werewolf charged her, she knelt down low and slit the beast in two as it meant to knock her to the ground.

Aliasmos wiped the blood from her eyes, she then turned to the rest of the wolves, ''Oi, fuckers, you want me come and fucking get me'' she shouted before she enflamed her arms and charged the coming line. Aliastair screamed for Aliasmos to stop, he didn't know that Rayne was now stood by his side, frezzing one creature that was cut down by Sten.

''This is something she needs to do''

''She's going to get herself killed'' he shouted as one werewolf went for him, he ducked just in time for Rayne to embed her sword into it's face.

''Alistair she is a child of nature and these things have poisoned her soul, this is her battle'' she shouted

Alistair couldn't find the words to answer her and the group carried on fighting for their lives. Aliasmos was busy swearing and fighting and she was now surrounded by creatures. Leliana and the other archers were doing some damage but it was taking five arrows just to take them down. Rayne threw up a black vial to Leliana and Lelaian begun to coat her arrows with the poison

''That's venom, don't get it into your blood as it will be a quick death'' shouted Rayne

Leliana used one arrow and it made a werewolf scream as it hit the ground.

Aliasmos beheaded one werewolf which meant the others could finally see her, Aliasmos caught Alistair's face but she hit the ground as one creature slashed her shoulder.

''Mother fucker'' shouted Aliasmos as she rolled over to see her wisps pass through the body of the beast casuing it to explode and shower her in blood.

Aliasmos kicked her legs out and righted herself, She whistled for her blades and they came to her once her punched one werewolf back in order to grab her weapons, she made her staff whole once more and she was now using speed to take the creatures down. Aliasmos spun round and beheaded two simulataniously. Finally the battle was over. Aliasmos turned to face the others and they could see her tunic was barely on her, she was covered form head to toe in blood and she was clearly out of shape. All Aliamsos could smell and taste was blood, she brought up what blood she could and spat it out.

Alistair dropped his shield and sword and ran over to Aliasmos, she dropped her staff as he picked her up by her waist thanking whoever was watching that she was safe and sound. Aliasmos wanted to kiss Alistair as she was just as grateful that he was alive. The others walked over to Aliasmos and the clan were grateful that none had been bitten thanks to Aliasmos' plan. Aliasmos sat down still out of breathe

''It's time like this I wish I had a packet fo fags and a bottle of whiskey'' she smiled

Rayne couldn't help but laugh as she stood up to grab her pack and dragged it over to Aliasmos, she dug into her pack and pulled out a packet of fags and a bottle of whiskey and passed them to Aliasmos.

''If I wasn't so out of shape, I would stand up and kiss you right now'' said Aliasmos as a cigarette was hanging out of her mouth.

''Hey don't worry about it, you did good today Aliasmos''

''At least you didn't faint when you used your magic'' said Alistair

''Those things will kill you if you keep that up'' said Wynne and she came over with a bandage for Aliasmos

''I'm a Helena, and the only thing that can kill us is a Helena'' she smiled as she looked at Rayne

''You shouldn't be able to stand my dear'' said Wynne as she inspected what was left of Aliasmos' back

''I have a high theshold for pain'' she cringed when Wynne touched it, but she took a shot of whiskey which managed to dull pain. Alistair moved to see her back and even he was shocked to see her still concious

''You shouldn't be drinking that'' he ordered

''I wouldn't take that away from her right now. It's the only thing that's allowing you to heal her'' said Rayne who keep her eyes on her sister

Aliasmos inhaled another puff of smoke. ''This is better than sex'' as she held up her cigarette

Rayne couldn't help but laugh which caused Aliasmos to laugh as well, ''Oh it's good to be alive'' said Aliasmos as she enjoyed her reward


	33. Chapter 33 - Dreams

Everyone seemed in high sprits after the attack, Varathron had offered to clean and repair Aliasmos' armour for her as his way of thanking the party for their help agaisnt the werewolves, due to the state of her cloths one of the Dalish had given her a dress to wear as one of the women was busy making her a new tunic and reapirng her leather trousers. The dress was a simple strap dress, which cut off just abover her knees. Aliasmos curled up agaisnt Alistair as everyone had gathered around the story teller as the fire crackled in front of them. Zevran wasn't with everyone, Aliasmos looked around to see that he was at another fire with a Dalish girl, his lips were pressed agaisnt her ear.

''Oh god'' mutted Aliasmos

Alistair gave Aliasmos a strange look so she pointed at Zevran, the others looked at him just in time for him to get slapped across the face, which caused the women of the group to laugh at his failure. An sniffling elven child sat nearby, cradling an arm that was wrapped and covered with poultices.

"What's wrong, small one?" Wynne asked, concerned.

"Maratharie broke her arm this morning, Shemlen," another elf said. "Our healer is busy tending the wounded, and I was able to wrap it for her and apply some poultices to numb the pain, but it will be another few hours until she can be seen to. She is being very brave," the elf added for the girl's benefit, and the child smiled a little, but her eyes were wet.

Wynne's eyes softened, and she went to kneel by the girl. "Perhaps I can help. May I see your arm?" she said quietly, and the girl looked to her elder, but then nodded. Wynne's touch was very gentle, and she probed with deft fingers. She began to murmur, and a golden glow enveloped the girl's arm. Maratharie's eyes widened, and a look of relief spread over her fine features as Wynne continued to murmur. After a moment, Wynne unwrapped the arm, and Maratharie moved it experimentally.

"Any better?" Wynne asked, her eyes sparkling. Maratharie nodded enthusiastically, and went to her elder, who looked in disbelief at the girl's healed arm. Maratharie rushed to Wynne and threw her skinny arms around her, pressing her firm young cheek against the Mage's soft, withered one. Wynne's eyes closed, and she hugged the girl back, seeming to enjoy the brief contact. The little girl withdrew, and ran off.

"You have healing magic!" the elf woman said, and Wynne nodded.

"She is like the healer in the woods - Aneirin," someone whispered, and Wynne's head snapped around.

"I'm sorry, what did you say?" she said faintly.

"Aneirin. He is a healer hermit who lives in the woods, and sometimes he will agree to help our clan. His magic is like yours we cannot heal broken bones, only Aneirin can do that."

Wynne looked as if she might pass out. "Aneirin...it is a...common name, among elves?" she said finally.

The elf shook her head. "No, it is a unique name - I know of only one Aneirin. He studied at the Circle Tower when he was young, so perhaps you know him, lady?"

"I...think perhaps I do," Wynne said. She was clearly trying to contain a great deal of emotion. Aliasmos wanted to ask, but didn't think it was the appropriate moment.

"Where is this Aneirin? Wynne asked.

"His hut is a few miles east of here. He tends the herds of halla that inhabit these woods." The elf described where Aneirin might be found, and Aliasmos filed the information away. Perhaps Wynne would like to be reunited with an old friend.

''Please excuse me'' said Wynne as she wondered away, Leliana gave Aliasmos a look and Aliasmos nodded to see Leliana follow her.

The group quickly settled down for the night in preparation to explore the forest the next day.

Varathorn gave Aliasmos her reapired armour, ''If I had some ironbark I could make you some excellent armour, that would give you better protection, but we are forbidden from exploring the forest''

''I could find some if you like''

''I would be truly in your debt if you did, it's blue and can only be harvested from fallen trees', I also wanted to give you all these'' said Varathorn

''What are they?'' asked Alaismos as she glanced at the pouches in her hand

''It is wolfsbane. I have been saving these for the few who would be driving the aravels when we left the forest, but that you should have them now, if you plan on seeking Witherfang. Wear them and perhaps they will offer some small protection."

Varathorn left as another women approached giving Aliasmos a fresh tunic and repaired trousers which she bowed as her way of thanking the kind Dalish for her work

''I should ask her to repair my socks'' said Alistair

''Don't take advantage of them''

''She repaired your cloths''

''She did it out of the goodness of her own heart, plus they didn't really leave much to the imagination, it was a good thing I spend all day and every day in this leather armour''

Aliasmos was sweating in her armor. The clothing the Dalish wore was beginning to look very, very good indeed. She turned to ask Wynne if there was any way she could cast a little ice spell to cool them off when a low growl sounded out of the bushes. In less time than it took to blink, a grey blur shot out of the underbrush, and Zevran tumbled desperately out of its path, barely clearing the way in time. Alistair's sword flew into his hand, and Aliasmos pulled weapons as well. Cerbie charged one of the wolves just as it growled and summoned several wolves and werewolves to attack the group. Wynne threw something invisible at a werewolf, and it froze on the spot, while Zevran jumped over it and slit it's throat. Luckily he moved back to protect Wynne just in time for sevral werewolves to come charging thought the foliage but they were hacked down quickly. Aliasmos was about to slay the last one but Leliana put an arrow throught it's neck just as it's hand was above Aliasmos' head.

''Rayne I must thank you for this poison''

''What poison?'' asked Aliasmos as Morrigan and Alisatir begun to gather some wolf meat

''While you've been here, Fluffy has been in a coma and she's prodcing a lot of venom which Liz has been collecting''

Aliasmos couldn't help but laugh, ''That makes sense, Kat is too afraid of spiders to go any where near her.

''Wait, I read about Fluffy in your book yesterday, isn't she your familiar?''

''Yeah'' smiled Aliasmos shocked that Alistair had tacken her advise on her book

''And you freaked out by the spiders in Lothering''

''Als, is afriad of spiders that arn't Fluffy''

''Why did you name her Fluffy?'' asked Morrigan

''Because she wasn't a fluffy, cuddly creature'' Rayne laughed as she never how Aliasmos came up with the name.

The group continued through the forest only to come across bandits in the forest, they were far easier to attack compared to the werewolves, they entire group lay dead apart from one, Aliasmos moved round it and put one side of her staff under throat.

''Stop!'' said Leliana. ''Don't kill him''

Aliasmos was very cinfused by this but she refused to move, ''Leliana give me one good reason why I shoulodn't gut him''

''He is no common bandit, none of them were. Their weapons and armour are finely made and they are trained'' said Leliana but she knelt down so she was eye level with the man. ''Who are you?''

''Someone who regreats taking you on, I was told this would be an easy job, kill the little red haired girl, deal with the others as we pleased'' he coughed as Aliasmos' blade was pressed harder into his throat.

''You came to kill me?'' said Leliana with both confusion and sadness

''No one threatens my friend. If you know what's good for your hide you will tell me who wnats her dead'' demanded Aliasmos

''I don't paid to ask questions, but I would like to make an offer, I was given direction on where to pick up my payment''

''So your life for a map'' mocked Aliasmos. She caught a glimpse of Leliana's eyes, so she got off the man.

''The place is in Denerium''

''Leave I never want to see you again'' said Leliana who wasn't facing the others

Aliasmos walked over to her and gave her a massive hug as she was clearly upset by the threat on her life. The moment was interupted by a grown in the distance. Alistair ran off with Cerbie and Zevran, Cerbie ran back and lead the others to a ride where and injured Dalish hunte lay. Wynne begun to examine him.

''There doesn't appear to be any bites on him but we should atke him back'' said Wynne

Aliasmos looked at Leliana and agreed, Sten handed his sword to Alisatir, then picked up the Elf and carried him back to camp.

"Andaran atish'an, Grey Wardens. Our scouts saw you approaching and tell me you carry the body of one of our hunters with you." A look of relief washes over her face as she inspects Sten. "Ah, Deygan! He is wounded, but I think he will live. Ma serannas, your help is appreciated. Come, lethallin." She gestured for the two men with her to take the wounded elf. "Let us take Deygan to the keeper, and quickly. If we are lucky, we may still save him!" With great haste they run off with Wynne following them.

The group had a small rest in order to have a drink and a msall snack before they set off once again, Aliasmos wondered over to Varathron to gather what Lyrium potions he had.

After killing an angry brown bear Lelian fell slightly behind to pick a few flowers, the group carried on and found a walkway over a sall river where they were greated by a trio of werewolves that didn't attack them. The werewolf in the middle growled.

"The watch-wolves have spoken truly, brothers and sisters." Its yellow eyes size all of them in turn. "The Dalish send a human, to repay us for our attack. What bitter irony."

"Hey, you speak!" Aliasmos knew something was odd about the curse the moment he opened his mouth. "The Dalish had us think you were savage animals."

"We are beasts, but no longer simple and mindless,"

''I've got a really bad feeling about this'' said Aliasmos to Rayne using her mind

"You speak to Swiftrunner. I lead my cursed brothers and sisters. Go back to the Dalish and tell them you have failed. Tell them we will gladly watch them suffer the same curse we have suffered too long. We will watch them pay!"

Rayne completly lost it as she attacked the group on her own, she froze the leader once she gutted the other two before Aliasmos could make a sound.

''Speak quickly, we were sent to kill witherfang to break this curse, tell us how to find him'' barked Rayne

Swiftrunner snorts loudly. "Was it not Zathrian who sent you? He wishes only our destruction, never to talk!"

''You lie'' said Rayne

In a huff, Swiftrunner snarls: "You know nothing, do you? Nothing of us, and even less of those you serve. You are a fool''

Rayne cut the creature down, and now it was her struggling to control her anger.

''Rayne you didn't need to do that'' said Aliasmos

''Zathrian had nothing to do with this, I know him. We would never...''

''Rayne what does your gut tell you?''

Rayne closed her eyes and used her mind to find the truth, she opened them again, ''We should move on'' but she soon stooped

''The forest it's alive'' smiled Rayne

Aliasmos laughed, ''I could have told you that''

Suddenly a tree stirs, greater than any the twins than ever seen. And with a suspiciously anthropomorphic look about it. "Hmm, what manner of beast be thee, that comes before this elder tree?"

''Holy fuck'' muttered Aliasmos

"Uhm, I'm a human, can't you see? Perhaps I am too small for thee." The tree come closer and bent down, as if to take a better look at his visitors. "Ah yes, I remember thy kind. So brief of life and all but blind to the peril you cause, the lives you take, such chaos is sown within thy wake. "Allow me a moment to welcome thee: I am called the Grand Oak, sometimes the Elder Tree."

"It... rhymes?" said a confused Alistair.

"It's a rhyming tree. What kind of strange magic is this?" said Morrigan

"The world is certainly full of... marvellous, unexpected creations." Aliasmos could hear Wynne wondering whether she's not dreaming or just plain high the amount of Lyrium she's consumed. "Each day we see something we never thought possible."

"And unless thou thinkst it far too soon," the Grand Oak continues, "might I ask of thee a boon?"

Aliasmos shrugged. "Yes, but not if this boon leads us to our doom." this made Alisatir laugh a little

"I have only one desire, to solve a matter very dire." The Oak sighs, shaking its leaves. "As I slept one early morn, a thief did come and stole an acorn."

"And you want this acorn returned to you. Tell me, is this true?"

The Grand Oak nods emphatically. "All I have is my being, my seed. Without it I am alone indeed. I cannot go and seek it out; yet I shall die if left without."

"Count on us, Elder Tree. We shall get thy acorn back for thee."

"Go to the east to find this man. I shall await, do what thou can." With that, the tree stiffens once more, assuming its old position.

''Rayne can you remember anything like this?'' asked Aliasmos

''For once I'm lost actually''

''Finally we're in equal ground'' shouted Aliasmos in a victorious way, only to get slapped round the back of the head by Rayne

"That's odd." As the group found a ready made campsite. It wasn't far away from where they found the wounded hunter. A fire was smouldering, bedrolls were laid out, tents set up. But not a soul was present. "Where are the campers?"

"This looks very inviting, doesn't it?" Wynne looked at the site suspiciously. "How is it that it has been abandoned?"

"No idea. Let's investigate." said Aliasmos only to have her arm grabbed by Rayne

''Als, there is a demon here''

''How do you know?''

''My shaoshad abilites are going nuts''

Everypone else was already out cold by the time the twins had finished talking, Aliasmos closed her eyes in order to unlock the abilites that had been switched off the moment she arrived in Thedas.

Aliasmos opened her eyes to see a shade a deep red in colouration circling Alistair, Aliasmos shouted ot draw the demons attention as she drew her staff and cut down the demon. With the demon's demise, so the treacherous invitation of the camp ceased to exist as well.

''I really fucking hate demons''. said Aliasmos as the others begun to wake up

The camp has been here for a very long time as skeletons of victims were lying on the ground, still curled up into a sleeping postion unaware of the danger.

"That was a good nap," Alistair proclaims in a mighty yawn. "A really good nap. Whoa, where did all these dead people come from?" He said as he scrambled to his feet.

"What happened?" Wynne sat up and rubbed her eyes.

Aliasmos sighed "This camp was some demon's trick to lure travellers to their doom. It's gone now, so it won't happen again."

"Good to see you took care of that." said Wynne

Alistair laid an arm around Aliasmos' shoulders. "Are you all right? You look a bit pale."

"I'm feeling a little drained that's all." said Aliasmos right before she collapsed

''Oh crap'' muttered Rayne

Aliasmos was shaking under her own weakness, none of them knew what to do, Rayne was even at a loss as Aliasmos seemed to have connected with Gaia once more.

''She's running a fever'' shouted Wynne

''Oh Als, what have you done'' said Rayne as she tried to scan her body to look at the injury. ''Oh crap''

''What happened?'' asked Alisatir in a panic

''It's her ankle. It's brocken''

''That's not possible, she twisted it when she fell after we distrubed her twice during her mediation but she's been using it since then'' procliamed Alistair

''I have very little mana left. I can't heal her here'' said Wynne

''We have to get her back to the Dalish, I'm all out as well. If I drink any more lyrium I'll make myself ill''

In Alistair's eyes there was no discussion, Sten carried their equipment and Alistair picked Aliasmos up and carried her back to the camp site.

It was a day before anyone could heal Aliasmos, between the curse walking throught the Dalish and theri lack of Lyrium potions the group were at a loss. Alistair refused to leave her side ad sleep, he was feeling lcuky as he was well aware that the mages knew sleep spells but they were too exhausted to use them. Zathrain finally appeared afte having an arguement with Rayne. What healing energy he could use was sent through her.

''I have done what I can, she is now in the creators hands, her ankle had been repaired but an infection is spreading in her, all we can do is wait''

Rayne and Alistair both feared the worst. Suddenly Rayne's eyes lit up as she went running off and came back with Aliasmos' book of shadows

''How is that going to help us?'' he gasped

''Aliasmos has at least five healing spells in here as well as various potions, all we need to do is find them.'' said Rayne as she was practically tearing the book apart

''Give it to me'' ordered Alistair

Alistair closed his eyes and thoguht of a potion that would cure an infection. Rayne noticed the wind pick up around him as the pages of the book begun to move to the page. Alistair opend his eyes and gave the book back to Rayne. ''Is this what you were looking for'' he said with a smug expression

''I've always had a good feeling about you'' said Rayne as she placed a thankful kiss on his check and went rushing off towards Morrigan and Zevran.

''What does that mean?'' he thought to himself

Alistair closed his eyes and lay next to Aliasmos, ''I'm here Aliamos, please come back to me''

Alistair's eyes opened to see that he was standing at the top of a set of stairs wearing a golden suit, his face was partially concealed by a mask. ''May I present the King of Fereldan'' said a man, Alistair walked down the stairs and he noticed a women with her back to Alistair wearing a black, backless dress marked with the same tattoo as Aliasmos. He wondered over to her and tapped her on the shoulder and asked her to dance with him. The woman nervously accepted his request as the pair made their way to the dance floor, Alisatir put his hand on her waist and the other was holding her hand, as the pair moved around he whipsered in her ear, ''I had heard rumours that the Helena family was in Kirkwall, but I never expected to see you again Aliasmos'' The woman panicked and ran out of tha ball room in the middle of the dance.

Alistair gasped as he woke up from the dream, to find Aliasmos' eyes fluttering, the bright light was almost burning his eyes as he rubbed them, Wynne was close by making a potion for Aliasmos

''Wynne have you seen Rayne?'' he said in a panicked way

''Are you alright my dear, you look like you've seen an abomination''

''Wynne please where is Rayne?''

''She's talking to her daughter by the Halla pen'' Alistair scrambled to his feet and ran over to Rayne, he knew Aliasmos could sometimes see into the future, he had even read some of the visions she had in the past and how close they were to the truth and with everything Rayne kept trying not to say, the pair had clearly made a deep connection to each other. He had to know what his dream meant.


	34. Chapter 34 - Not Always Bliss

Aliasmos's eyes finally opened after two days of being out cold, Alistair and Rayne quickly ran to her side.

''What ...happened?'' slurred Aliasmos

''You broke your ankle'' sighed Rayne

''When?'' asked a confused Aliasmos

Alistair and Rayne laughed a very nervous laugh as they were in complete disbelief that Aliasmos had no idea she broke her ankle.

''We kept disturbing you during your mediations and you must have landed on it'' said Rayne

Aliasmos was speachless, she tried to place her hand on Alistair's but he refused to look her in the eyes. Rayne knew what was going on and Aliasmos could sense that they had a conversation. She wanted to bring it up but she knew Rayne would snap at her and Alistair was distant enough as it was, instead she romoved the blanket and saw that her ankle was black due to the bruising.

''That's impressive'' laughed Aliasmos

Wynne walked over with a bowl of soup for Aliasmos

''You should have told us about your ankle, my dear''

''Wynne, it was nothing but a dull ache when it happened and I could walk on it. I honestly had no idea I did it'' she smiled, Alistair walked away and Aliasmos was filled with sadness by his lack of words towards her. He didn't even make eye contact with her, he withdrew his hand when Aliasmos tried to hold it.

''Rayne what's wrong with Alistair?''

''It's nothing''

''I thought we agreed never to lie to each other''

''He's just trying to work a few things out right now, it seems the pair of you shared a vision like dream.''

''I don't remeber being in any dream'' said Aliasmos as she closed her eyes and leaned back on her hands

''So where were you?'' asked a very confused Rayne

''In the fade, playing with demons''

''How many?'' she smiled

''Let's just say there are twenty less demons there, and for the record I really fucking hate them especially when I couldn't summon my staff to me so I took the fuckers in hand to hand'' she said as she laid back down and put her hands over her eyes

''No wonder you look so drained''

Aliasmos sat up and streathed flashing her stomach to Rayne and Wynne, the eldar mage noticed various straches and slashes across her stomach area. ''Where did you get those?'' asked Wynne as she lifted up her shirt to have a closer look

''I was slashed in the fade by a desire demon, it was actually a really odd encounter'' replied Aliasmos as she held up her shirt so Wynne could heal the wounds

''How?'' asked a confused Rayne who was clearly no longer worried about her sister

''The thing slashed me then burst into flames, it was as if my touch was poison to them''

''Was it just the one demon that this happened to?''

''No, it was the first one, so I got got curious and went looking for more demons'' said a very sheepish Aliasmos as she closed one eye thinking Rayne was going to hit her.

''Huh...'' said a speechless Rayne. ''Well rest now and here you proabably have quite a few things to add in this'' said Rayne as she handed over Aliasmos' book of shadows and quill pen. ''I'm going to take Sten and Alistair into the forest to scout for a while and make sure the camp is safe from further werewolf attacks''

''Al right but take Leliana and Cerbie with you. Oh grab Morigan as well, no doubt we could do with some more herbs'' said Aliasmos, Rayne nodded in acknowledgement.

That bit of daylight turned out to be over two hours. Two hours in which they encountered more angry werewolves as well as as few darkspawn. They started to head back as the area was safe.

"Do you want to talk to me?'' asked Rayne

''There's nothing to talk about'' spat Alistair

''There's no need to get snappy with me''

''I'm sorry, it's just everything is was told when growing up is untrue. I just feel lost right now''

''Being in love would do that to you'' laughed Rayne

''Rayne, please I'm still trying to work out what to do about Aliasmos''

''If you want my advise you should follow your heart, if you want to be with her which we beth know you do, you have to go for it, you've seen your future, if you want her there make it happen''

The group returned to camp looking a little worse for wear, Aliasmos was sitting up on her streacher talking to Wynne, about her past and her life in the circle.

''I would have loved to have been trained by someone but the idea of being locked up because I use magic is barbaric'' exclaimed Aliasmos as she tucked into her bowl of soup. Everyone else soon joined them as a campfire was set up by Aliasmos as Wynne had ordered her to stay in her bed due to the colour of her ankle. Leliana and Rayne arrived last with beautiful white flowers in their hair. Leliana gave one to Aliasmos and she tucked it behind her ear.

''It's called Andraste's grace'' said Leliana has she placed a kiss on Aliasmos' cheek, ''it's good to see you awake again, you scared us back there''

Aliasmos smiled, ''I'm sorry, I'll try not to do it again''

''We managed to find a fair amount of Ironbark for Varathron and he's agred to make us two longbows'' said Rayne as she inhaled the smell of the soup that Wynne had prepared.

''Can I have one of those? I want to see if I can attach some spells to the arrow heads'' asked Aliasmos

Rayne looked disturbed by Aliasmos' request, ''Als, what happened last time you were given a bow?''

Alismos thought for a moment before she started to laugh.

Alistair finally raised his head up and looked at Aliasmos, ''what happened?'' he asked not fully wanting to know the answer

''I shot my husband in the nuts'' laughed Aliasmos, this caused Morrigan to smile as well

''Why would you ever do such a thing?'' proclimed Wynne

''He slept with Rayne while I was pregnant with the twins'' Rayne's soup came flying out of her mouth in pure shock that Aliasmos remembered that experiance.

''Wait is that why...'' said Rayne in between coughs

''That's why I punched you a week before I delivered them'' said Aliasmos as she nodded her head

Alistair walked away from the others, Aliasmos tried to stand up to go after him but she was forced to sit down by Wynne, much to everyone's suprise it was actually Zevran that went after him.

Aliasmos was asleep by the time both of them returned to the main camp, Aliasmos was tossing and turning as well as Rayne but whatever they were dreaming seemed to fade quickly.

The next day Aliasmos was finally allowed to stand and walk around, Wynne made sure that she was back to normal despite her ankle being more purple than black, she had proven to Wynne that she was fine to travel, but Rayne insisted that if her sister was struggling with anything she had to shout for someone. Aliasmos nooded while Rayne helped her to put her armour on.

''Rayne why won't Alistair look at me?''

''It's ... nothing for you to worry about''

''Rayne, just tell me the truth for once in your life''

''His mind connected to yours yesterday and he saw a part of his future, it scared him and he's trying to work out what he wants to happen''

''Rayne I didn't have a vision yesterday, I was in the fade for god only knows how long'' exclaimed Aliasmos

''Then expalin how he sow his future?'' demanded Rayne

''How the fuck am I suppose to know, your memory of your past or knowledge wasn't recently wiped'' shouted Aliasmos, she could feel Amber was close to the surface so she took a deep breathe. ''Let's just kill this Witherfang before Amber comes out to play shall we'' said Aliasmos as she put her weapons in her belt and barged her way past Rayne

The group walked through the forest and even picked up a few more sections of Ironbark for Varathron, the group eventaully found a small campsite that had been there for a while, Aliasmos knew something was wrong the moment a crazy man appeared before them.

"Aneirin?" Wynne mumbled as her eyes instantly light up and become suspiciously shiny at the same time.

Aliasmos drew her blade and held it out to stop Wynne from appraoching him, ''Wynne do you trust me?'' whipsered Aliasmos

''Of course, why do you ask'' she whipsered

''This man is surrounded by demons''

Rayne felt it too as she cast a spell to make them visible to the others who quickly drew their blades, Wynne was in disbelief when they showed themselves as everyone drew their weapons.

''Zev, get Wynne out of here, she doesn't need this right now'' shouted Aliasmos as she put a elemental shield around everyone as the demons were rage demons that had a tendency to burn people alive just by moving towards them.

Aliasmos swore as one demon backhanded her, Wynne drew what powers she could as froze the demon to the spot, Alistair cut it down, but quickly helped Aliasmos to her feet , then handed over her staff.

''One of these days, I might actually miss this'' said Alistair as he moved to be back to back with Aliasmos as several shades were summoned by the crazed man.

''Yeah like you would ever stop, being a soldier'' mocked Aliasmos

Alistair fell silent by her words, Aliasmos wanted to know why she her mind came up blank as one shade tried to possess her, Aliasmos begun to twitch, then the shade left and exploded. Aliasmos looked around to see her weapons were on the floor

''That is what happened in the fade'' shouted Aliasmos

''Maybe we should sent you in first when the next lot of demons appear'' mocked Rayne

''Oh bite me' she spat back at her twin sister

''Only if you ask nicely'' replied Rayne as she winked at Aliasmos and moved over to Zevran who had slit the man's throat

Aliasmos turned around to see Wynne was in shambles, Aliasmos turned to face Leliana and they nodded at each other as Leliana went to give Wynne some comfort. Zevran searched the body and found the acorn. Aliasmos grabbed it and the group went back to the Grand Oak and as a reward he gave them one of his branches. Rayne begun to twirl it around.

''I take it the branch is speaking to you'' smiled Aliasmos

''This is a staff worthy of a Helena'' she replied with a massive grin across her face, she then stabbed it to the sling on her back along with the other one.

''A duel wielding mage, it seems dreams can happen'' muttered Zevran, only to be slapped across the face by Rayne as she was well aware of where he was taking that conversation.


	35. Chapter 35 - Family Conflict

The group decided ot use Aneirin's camp site as their base of operations for the night, Wynne was being quite reculsive even for her, Alistair was still refusing to even look at Aliasmos. The mood in the camp was stale due to this, even Zevran was keeping his distance. The tension seemed to really get to Aliasmos and she couldn't take it any more.

''That's it'' shouted Aliasmos, now she had everyone's attention. ''I don't know what the hell is going on, but we have a blight to stop, and there's no way we're going to do that if everyone refuses to acknowledge each other''

''Um ... Als'' said Rayne

''What now, it's bad enough that you drag me here, once you wiped my memory, then you tell me all this crap about my past lives with no remorse for your actions. I left my fucking daughter behind. If there was ever a part of you that was once human Rayne Helena that person died a very long time ago''

''Als'' shouted Alistair

Aliasmos turned with nothing but fury in her eyes

''Oh so you do know who I am'' spat Aliasmos

''Your eyes are bleeding'' he shouted

Aliasmos closed her eyes to calm herself, she felt a hand grab her by the throat, she opened her eyes to see, Alistair had her by the throat and was pushing her into a tree.

''Alistair stop, it's Aliasmos'' shouted Rayne

Alistair turned to see that Rayne was drained by her sister's rage. Aliasmos fell to the floor the moment Alistair releashed her and went to check on Rayne.

''We'll be fine'' spat Rayne as she stood up feeling rather faint

''She must really hate you''

''I adandoned her several times, she's just bitter about how her life turned out''

''That doesn't excuse her actions'' said Wynne as she walked over to check Rayne's health

''Wynne please just don't'' said Rayne as she battered her hand away

''Rayne you need to sort this out with her'' said Alistair

''There's nothing to sort out''

''Then why does she hate you so much, I've seen her angry before but that is nothing compared to her feelings towards you'' said Alistair as he tried to stop Rayne from running off

''Aliasmos hates me becasue no matter what I did I couldn't help but fall in love with her husband, I slept with him several times and I even had a child with him. Aliasmos has actually killed me for what we did but we are immune to the curse upon us''

''Does that mean you and Aliasmos can never die?'' asked Alistair to have Rayne nod with nothing but tears in her eyes

Alistair hugged Rayne just in time for Aliasmos to wake up, she saw the hug and stormed off into the wilderness complettly unarmed.

''Oh that's not good'' said Rayne

''What's the worst that could happen?'' questioned Alistair

''One thing you need to know about her is that when she annoyed she grabs a bow, when she's upset she grabs a sword, if she wants to cripple you she uses a dagger and when she wants you dead she uses her fists''

''I can see why she's the scariest of your sisters'' said Zevran

''I can see why you thought I was an idiot for falling for her''

''Aliasmos has been heartbrocken too many times and her spirit can't handle that sort of pain again, the only way you can kill her is if you break her heart'' Rayne's words were more of a silent threat than a statement.

''I will get the beautiful flower, no doubt she will attempt to kill you both right now'' said Zevran as she went after Aliasmos.

Zevran decided that it was probably safer for this extremities not to sneak up on Aliasmos, he approached to see her sitting by a stream that was caused by a nearby waterfall with several trees close by.

''Alistair bugger off'' said Aliasmos as she heard the russle

''It's good to know that you blieved your knight would come to your rescue'' said Zevran as he dropped the sherade and causiously apprached her

''I'm use to him coming running after me, that's all, I didn't mean to offend you. No doubt Rayne has used her charms to convince him to join her tent''

''Rayne mentioned that you are a Helena to everyone''

''And she wonders why I hate her''

''She also explained that to us as well''

''If you trying to convince me to talk about it your not doing a very good job'' mocked Aliasmos

''My flower, I am offended that you would think that about me'' he smiled. ''You should count yourself lucky, unlike the pair of you, you have a family to speak of, most of those who accompany you envy that. I know I do, I was raised in a whorehouse in Antiva and before that the crows brought me for ten coppers''.

''I'm sorry''

''You should learn some forgiveness, my flower. Time can be a great healer''

Aliasmos was confused by his statement, ''What did Rayne say exactly?''

''She told us that you hate her as she had fallen in love with the man you married''

Aliasmos couldn't help but laugh by this, ''That manipulative little bitch''

Before Zevran could answer she was already storming back to the camp. ''This can't be good'' muttered Zevran as he moved to follow her.

He arrived back to see the two women were once again argueing as it begun to heavily rain

''You manipulative little fucking bitch'' shouted Aliasmos who punched her sister, with her hand on fire. ''You don't even bloody know the meaning of love''

Rayne was busing rubbing her check by Aliasmos' blow, she looked up to see her eyes were bleeding but it was Aliasmos in control of the body standing over her.

''I thought you knew, about Griff''

''Rayne do me a favour and shut up before I stab you. Myself and Griff got married as I thought that he was my soulmate, I always knew that he held a special place in his heart for you. I was pregnant with the twins when I first found out about you two, that was when I realised I actually loved the man and we both know how that ended several times'' shouted Aliasmos

''I'm ...''

''I'm not done yet'' shouted Aliasmos to see that Rayne wasn't going to interupt her again. ''I hate you and not just for taking most of the guys I actually cared about but the worst thing about you is that you don't see that I have changed a lot in my many lives but you still see me as the same person who was here all those years ago, you know more about my past than I remember and it hurts that you haven't even attempted to find some way to reverse this amnesia.'' Aliasmos stepped back to realise just how much she needed to say those words due to her rage filled hands, she opened her hand to extinquish the fire ball.

''Als'' muttered Alistair as he tried to grab Aliasmos' hand only to still feel the heat coming from her as he burnt himself

''Please I just need to be alone'' Aliamsos ran off crying

''Now it's safe for you to grab her'' said Zevran in Alistair's direction, who nodded in response and quickly went after her

Aliasmos sat back by the stream crying her eyes out, with Cerbie trying to give her some form of comfort.

''Als'' shouted Alistair as he was looking for her, Aliasmos quickly dried her eyes and just stared out to the waterfall as the rain eased up.

''Please for the love of Gaia just leave me alone'' she shouted

''Like hell I'm leaving your side'' he muttered as he sat next to her. ''Als, what's going on with you?''

''I could ask you the same thing, you've barely said a two words to me since I broke my ankle''

''I had a lot going on'' responded Alistair as he ran his hand through his hair

''Rayne told me you had a vision, but she didn't tell me what you saw'' said Aliasmos as she brought her knees up and leaned her head on them to face Alistair.

''It ... was nothing honestly''

''Fine I won't press the issue'' said Aliasmos in a defeated way as she lay down

The pair were there in silence for a while before it was Aliasmos who spoke again.

''This is where I come when I mediate in order to get away from everything''

Alistair looked at their surrounding, ''It's beautiful here, I can see why you choose it''

Aliasmos sat up and briefly scanned Alisatir who was clearly avoiding asking her something, ''Ask and you shall recieve''

Alistair looked at Aliasmos with a confused look ''huh?''

''You can ask me whatever you like and I won't punch you I promise''

''What made him so special?''

''Who Griff?'' Alistair nodded, ''He was the one who first told me who I was around five thousand years ago, I always knew he was drawn to me for some reason and I to him. Our relationship just grew from there really'.

''That sounds familiar'' said Alistair, he looked into her eyes and the pair couldn't help but laugh, ''I like it when you smile'' he continued as he brushed some wet hair strands out of her face

''So your not scared of me then''

''Oh no, you scare the shit out of me'' he laughed, ''but it doesn't change how I feel about you''

Aliasmos closed her eyes so she could truely feel his hand on her check, but he withdrew it when her cheek pressed into his hand.

Aliasmos grabbed it and examined it, ''oh Alistair I hurt you''

''It was my own stupidity, I tried to hold your hand not long after you killed the fireball you brew''

Aliasmos closed her eyes, ''I'm sorry, I do that when I'm angry and I'm trying to keep Amber on a tight leash''

''That explains why Rayne stopped me'' said Alisatir but Aliasmos nodded in response

He threw his good arm over her shoulder and whipsered in her ear, ''I'm so sorry, Rayne told me how to contain her and I did it without considering that it was you''

Aliasmos pushed him back and forced him to look in her sadened eyes, ''Look I'm glad she told you how to handle Amber and you haven't been around us to know when it's not me, I'm fine, but we need to get you to Wynne as there's no way you can hold your sword tomorrow with how damaged your hand is'' said Aliasmos as she grabbed his other hand and playfully ran back to the camp


	36. Chapter 36 - Combine Forces

The group walked throught the forest the next day, their was still some tension in the group but Aliasmos wasn't quite as distressed by it the same way she was the night before.

In the distance Aliasmos could hear some chanting so she stopped the group with a fist raised in the air as her and Rayne took a closer look, to see twelve tallish, black robed people all surrounding a tome.

''I really fucking hate crazy mages'' muttered Rayne

Aliasmos had to cover her mouth in order to contain her laughter, ''Rayne sweetie I hate to be the bearer of bad news but we're crazy mages'' whipsered Aliasmos

The pair were forced to run back to the others so they could burst out laughing, Alistair smiled with Aliasmos' changed mood.

''What have you spotted?'' asked Sten

''Some crazy mages'' laughed Rayne

''And how it that amusing?'' asked Sten

''It's a joke I told Rayne and she won't stop laughing'' said Aliasmos with the straightest face she could pull, while trying to control her laughter. Alistair and Wynne gave the pair a very confused look so Aliasmos explained as best she could but in the end everyone except Sten was laughing along with them.

''Right we need to be serious now, those mages are cooking something mean, Alistair how wide can you smite them?''

''It depends on the situation why?''

''Well there's twelve of them in a circle surrounding a tome of some kind''

''I should be able to get them all then'' smiled Alistair still taken back by Aliasmos' comment to her sister

''Good'' she smiled, ''I need you to go in front, Leliana can you watch his back and shot if any of them try to stop him, Zev, keep to the shadows and attack them from behind. Wynne, Morrigan stay back they could be blood mages and I care about you both too much to see you drained like that alright'' Aliasmos kissed Alistair and stared into his eyes, ''I will run in first with Cerbie to stop them from completting their ritual, once you've done the smite shout Rayne's name and she can follow me''

''Be careful'' said Alistair as he put his hand behind her head

''I will'' she said as she kissed him

''I love you'' he said when the pair let go of each other

''I love you too'' she said as she placed a gentle kiss on his lips, she then drew her weapons and walked off

Aliasmos was shaking with fear as she had never started a fight like this on her own, she was putting the man she loved in harms way.

''Oh sister get a fucking grip''

''Fuck off Amber''

''Can't we just get along please''

''Rayne I'm about to get my arse kicked by some mages and you want to get along with me''

''Please Aliasmos, I need you to trust me''

''Why should I?''

''Because we can make sure he lives''

''Holy crap you have feelings?''

''I feel everything you feel, when you are in love so am I and I don't want to see him get hurt now please put your weapons away and use your hands you can do this I promise you that''

''Amber if you get me killed Rayne is going to find a way to kick your arse''

''Tell me something I don't know. Just put your weapons away and use your hands''

Aliasmos did what Amber asked, she put her weapons away and shouted ''Oi arseholes'' at the mages, they all turned to face her at the same time and cast various elemtal spells aimed at her, she raised her flaming hands just in time to hear Alistair scream her name. The falmes seemed to engulf her for a moment, but she turned the flames outwards, the group stood to see the entire group of mages trying to protect themselves, some survived but were suffereing horrible burns, Aliasmos turned the flames into blades that were attached to her wrists and ended their lives quickly. Alistair and Rayne ran over to Aliasmos just as her eyes changed back to their normal brilliant blue colour. Aliasmos put her hand on her head and told them she felt faint and soon collapsed.

''Amber did this'' said Rayne as she looked around

''Aliasmos was in control though'' Rayne looked at Alistair with confusion

''What makes you so sure?''

''I'm an ex-templar, I can sense when she's angry as her energy changes''

''Oh christ'' mutered Rayne as she pinched the bridge of her nose, ''We have to get her somewhere safe, take Aliasmos and Wynne back to Aneirin's camp site, we have to keep her safe as there is an ancient evil magic at work here and we can't put her life in danger again.

''I thought Aliasmos could only die if her heart gets brocken''

''If she dies it will weaken this world as well as that back at Atlantis, it could take hundreds of years for her to come back and that is that last thing that can happen''

Alistair was accompanied by Wynne as they headed back to the camp, Alistair had Wynne watch her closely as he set up a fire as well as their bedrolls

In the fade Aliasmos found herself standing face to face with a bald girl who was covered in tattoos facing her.

''Amber what happened?''

''We combined our abilites and you didn't put anyone in danger'' as Amber smiled

''I still don't understand why did you help me?''

''I have been a part of you for a very long time big sister and I've come to know what it means to be human'' replied a very confused Amber

''Amber... thank you''

''There's no need to thank me but you have to do something for me''

''What's that'' she smiled

''Rayne can't tell you everything about your past because it nearly destroyed you, the only thing that can kill you is a broken heart and none of us want to see you go throught that pain again, you have to leave the past where it is.''

''How else am I to know how to use these powers?''

''The memories you need are there Als, they will come back in time and only when you need them. You were never one for patience if I remember''

''You know me''

''Now wake up''

''What?''

Aliasmos sat up right by her sisters words, she was feeling incredibly cold despite Alistair's best efforts to cover her in blankets.

''Als are you alright?'' asked a panicked Alistair

Aliasmos blinked several times and just hugged Alistair, ''I love you'' she mumbled

''Als what happened back there, I saw you engulfed in your own fire then you used it to kill those mages''

''I'll explain when Rayne gets back as I really don't have the energy to explain it twice'' she said as she adjusted herself so she was sitting upright.

''Is there anything I can get you?''

''Um... I could do with my book actually I have some thing I need to add to it''

Alistair tipped her bag upside down and handed her book over to her along with a quill, ''Is it alright if I sit with you for a while?''

Aliasmos smiled, ''You never have to ask if it's alright to be near me, I love you and I don't want you going anywhere'' said Aliasmos as she kissed Alistair

''I see your back to normal'' interupted Rayne

''Someone has her knickers in a twist today'' replied Aliasmos

''That's because someone's sister did somethig stupid today''

''Your lack of sutlety never ceases to amaze me Rayne''

''Als, this isn't time for jokes''

''Rayne lighten up, Amber made a suggestion and I followed my instincts, I didn't realise it would have drained me so much''

''That sister of ours has been nothing but trouble since the day she was created''

''I swear you say the same thing about me'' replied Aliasmos with a childish grin

''No, Mooshka says that about all of us''

''My mistake'' smiled Aliasmos

''So seriously what happnened?'' asked Rayne, everyone had now gathered around Aliasmos as she explained what happened.

Rayne sighed, ''so your trying to tell me that after a thousand years of you and Amber being ... joined, she's finally gained some humanity'' said a slightly shocked Rayne

''Yeah you could put it like that'' replied Aliasmos

''That means Mooshka wins the bet then'' muttered Rayne

This made both Rayne and Aliasmos laugh, ''Oh sorry Alistair we should explain, when you live for as long as we Helena's do, you learn to bet on things to do with your family in order to keep yourself sane'' said Aliasmos

''Thanks for explaining'' he smiled, ''So just how bad was Amber and what happened to her in order for you two to be like this?''

''I've got this Als, during the second blight the three of us were here to stop it, we got overwealmed despite the massive army somewhere behind us. Amber got pig headed and ran off, at the end of the battle we found her and she was on the edge of death. Aliasmos being the more human one of us all refused to use her blade to end her life, but she still took her soul gem and merged it with her own, thus the Aliasmos/Amber complex''.

''Rayne when your around me can you keep your telepathy on?''

''What's telepathy and why?'' asked Alistair

''Telepathy is a form of communication between two people using their minds and Aliasmos knows I don't trust Amber. I thought you read her book''

Alistair went slightly read in the face and strached his head, ''to be honest I was actually more interested in Aliasmos' past than what she could do. I figured I could learn about her abilites as we tried to end the blight''

Aliasmos smiled which caused Rayne to gag, ''I think I'm going to throw up'' said Rayne as she walked away

''So what now?'' asked Aliasmos with a twinkle in her eyes

''I have a few ideas'' smiled Alistair as he inched closer to Aliasmos

''Oh really?'' she smiled as he moved his hand onto the side of her face and kissed her passionately


	37. Chapter 37 - First Time Really?

''Stay here I'll be back for you'' smiled Alistair as he kissed Aliasmos once more

Alistair the started to rush grabbing a few things then headed off into the forest to come back moments later to help her out of the bedroll she woke up in.

''She shouldn't be moved'' shouted Wynne

''I'm fine Wynne, plus if anything happens I have my knight by my side'' said Aliasmos who refused to look at the eldar mage

Alistair then lead Aliasmos into the forest, and she noticed their surroundings

"Alistair...we can't-"

''Als, you told me this is a sacred place for you and I wanted to make it amazing for you''

''Alistair you didn't have to do all this for me'' as she looked around to see that he had laid an inviting bedroll for the pair of them and even lit a few candles.

He drew back, and looked at her. "Aliasmos...every time I'm around you, I can't think straight. It's like my head is about to explode," he whispered.

She bit her lip. Her heart was racing, and the look in his eyes was enough to make her soul sing with happiness.

"I know what you mean," she said softly, but he continued as if she hadn't said anything.

"I know we tried the other night but I want to forget it and start over ." He stroked her cheek with his fingers. "I know...it wasn't anything very special. I wanted to wait for the perfect time, the perfect place...After you told me about this place being in your mediation I knew we had to come back here. As long as it's with you, it will be the most amazing thing ever to happen to me. I love you." Alistair said softly. He drew her to him and kissed her again, tenderly, with feeling.

Aliasmos felt as if her heart might burst, she was in something like shock...to think that this man, this wonderful, strong, amazing man wanted to be with her, here and now. A part of her had wondered if they might pull it off before they had to camp surrounded by their fellows, but even so...to hear the words, spoken so simply and beautifully...

''Alistair, you know I've been with others, but this feels like the first relationship I've ever been in'' The pair were interupted as they kissed by Aliasmos' favourite hound which caused Aliasmos to laugh.

"Cerbie...listen, boy'' said Aliasmos as she knelt down to pet her hound. ''Alistair is very, very special to me. You know that, right?" she said, and Cerbie panted in her face, looking at her happily. The look in his eyes said it all. "I want you to go back to camp and stay with Sten tonight as I know how fond the pair of you are of each other''

Cerbie barked happily and ran back the way he came, as Aliasmos stood up

"Will he be back?" Alistair asked from behind her, putting his arms around her waist and nuzzling her neck, he then turned her around and pressed her lips gently to his. He wrapped his arms around her and held her close, loving the sensual slowness with which she kissed him. She scraped her teeth lightly across his lower lip, and he groaned with wanting.

Alistair let her remove most of his armor, although he did help with certain complicated parts that she wasn't familiar with. Then he began to remove hers, his eyes thrilling to see her lithe body revealed to him, bit by bit. It was a kind of ecstatic torture, drawing it out like this…but it was also fear that had them moving slowly, speaking softly.

When they were both finally free of metal and leather, their things stacked into neat piles.

''We need some light'' she laughed as she summoned some wisps to illuminate the area

''Rayne will kill you if she finds out you used magic in your weakened state

''Rayne can kiss my arse'' she smiled.

"Maker's breath, you're beautiful…I am a lucky man," Alistair said, with awe in his voice. Aliasmos took his hand and led him to the carefully laid bedrolls. They sat next to each other, and Alistair pulled his tunic over his head in a quick motion. She ran her hands over his chest, the smooth muscles hard under her sensitive fingertips. He hitched a quick breath as her nails lightly grazed his skin. She reached down with shaking hands and grabbed her hemline, then pulled off her own tunic, tossing it into the corner. His eyes grazed her form, and he reached with both hands to softly slide his hands down her sides, tracing her curves, as she pulled him down so they were lying down. His hands roamed upward again as she continued to explore his chest, in a quick action she rolled him over and began to kiss his skin lightly. He shivered a little, and her lips grazed his sensitive neck, and then in a moment of extreme daring, she darted her tongue out slightly and tasted the skin in the hollow of his throat.

He sucked in a breath of surprise, and she marveled at his reaction. She continued to drop small kisses along his neckline, using her tongue intermittently, making him sigh with a sound that almost echoed like pain. He reached gently around her back, and unknotted the breast band. She froze slightly, and he whispered, "Is this alright?"

"Of course," she whispered back, and kissed him quickly, her heart in her throat. He drew the breast band away, and she felt his hands skimming the surface of her breasts. Her heart was already racing and pounding in her ears, but his touch sent jolts of electricity flying through her blood.

Alistair brushed her nipples with the backs of his hands, and then took her by the handful, squeezing gently, testing the resilience of her skin. She was all woman, and he thought he had never felt anything as amazing as Aliasmos…her skin, her smell, her eyes all touched him deeply, and he felt the blood rushing to his groin. Alistair put his hands on her waist as they kissed and placed the beautifully blessed women next to him.

As he caressed and fondled her, kissing her with lips and tongue, Aliasmos' hands drifted down his chest and came to rest lightly on the hem of his pants. She slid her fingers below the hemline, and then pulled the drawstring which held them shut. It came undone with a soft sliding of cloth, and she slid her hand inside to feel him. He was very, very warm, like steel wrapped in silk, and larger than she had expected…at her touch, he shuddered and moaned against her lips, then broke the kiss and leaned his head into her neck, breathing hard. She wondered briefly if she would be big enough for him. She glided her hand along his shaft, casuing him to moan into her neck as he kissed it hungrily. Her deepest center was pounding with a need echoing the beat of her heart, and she ached for something she could not yet comprehend. She squeezed gently, and he groaned into her neck, his hand falling to her waist and gripping her skin hard.

He pressed her back on the bedroll, and their lips met again in an agony of desire. He slid his hand into her small clothes, caressing the silky hair that covered her skin, then breaking their kiss, he slid the underclothing down her legs and threw it aside. He went for her neck, urgently kissing her skin and struggling for control. His fingers slid between her folds, and the warm wetness that greeted him was a shock to his system. She cried out at his touch, arching her back and drawing her knees up closer to her chest.

"You're so warm…" he murmured into her neck.

"You have no idea," she muttered back, and he almost laughed. He suspected they were feeling fairly similar at the moment.

He slid his fingers in further, finding the place where she deepened. Experimenting, he drew his fingers out, and then pressed just one finger into her center. She hissed out a breath in response, her eyes clenched.

"Does that hurt?" he whispered.

"No…but that's only one finger?"

"Only one."

"Try two…" she whispered, and he drew his hand away, and then slowly slid two fingers into her. Heat flushed his groin, twitches of love and desire driving him almost to lose all control, and she moaned.

"That feels….like…"

"Good?"

"oh god …yes…" she whispered, seeming lost to the moment.

He moved his fingers in and out a little bit, and she bit her lip and her eyes rolled back into her head. He withdrew his fingers and crushed her lips with his own, smoothing her hair back from her face.

Aliasmos could smell the tangy scent of herself on his fingers, and it sent new tingles of electricity racing through her veins. She reached down to grasp him again and found his pants in the way. Impatiently, she shoved at his pants with her hands, and he helped her quickly to slide them off, pulling off his socks as well and dropping them hurriedly next to the bed. He returned to his position on top of her, and she felt his erection laid along her thigh. She grasped it as their lips met, and they both groaned with desire and heat.

She nudged her leg against him, and he moved between her legs, keeping her lips locked with his. His hands sought her breasts, and she felt his hard warmth pressing against her edge, not quite centered as was necessary. They broke the kiss, and looked at each other.

"Is this what you really want?" she whispered shakily

"It's all I've ever wanted," he whispered back, and her hands aligned his shaft with her well.

He looked into her eyes, and she felt as if she might drown. The sensation of him pressing against her was maddening…and then he moved, ever so slightly, into her.

It was the barest movement, and only the beginning. He was enormous, or so she perceived, and she felt herself stretching to accommodate his girth, one impossible centimeter at a time. Her heart pounded, her blood was in her ears, and she breathed desperately, needing, wanting, feeling.

He pressed deeper, and moaned. She tried to relax to allow him in more fully, but it was several more minutes before his shaft was almost buried within her. He felt a slight resistance, and started to draw back, but she wrapped her legs around him and pulled him in deeper. He pushed, and felt give…she bit her lip and cried out.

"Are you…." he said, worried. Her eyes were closed, and tears were brimming.

She nodded, and he kissed her gently and he resolved to be very, very gentle.

They stayed like that, lips connected. Her hands caressed his back, his shoulders, and their mouths melted together, tongues loving, their beings intertwined.

She shifted beneath him, and his body moved in response, drawing out slightly and pressing back in. The sensations shot through him, and he breathed hard, struggling for control. She hissed through her teeth again, and he stopped immediately.

"Just…go slowly," she said, and he nodded. He rested his forehead on hers, and gazed into her eyes as he moved in miniscule amounts, working in a small rhythm that soon seemed to be causing less pain and more pleasure for her. Everything was pleasuring him…it was taking every ounce of his being not to lose himself in the sensations, and so the slow movements drew it out, made it better. He caressed her face, and her eyes locked on his as if to a lifeline.

Alistair felt a tremendous pressure begin building within him, and she gasped. "I can feel you swelling…" she said breathlessly. He felt her clamping him, and he almost lost it. "Are you doing that?" he gasped, his eyes rolling. He panted, praying to the Maker for it not to end.

"Doing what?" she whispered.

"You're….tightening…"

"It's a trick you learn when your getting ready to give birth but honestly it feels to me like you're getting bigger…I didn't think you could get much bigger…" her breath caught again, amazed at the wonder of the feeling.

He couldn't take any more, and his body began to move more quickly. Her breath came in small gasps, and she made tiny sounds of pleasure. He began groaning in response, and with a sudden-ness that shocked both of them, he began to shudder…and a moment later, waves of delight poured from the center of Aliasmos' being, and she moaned with ecstasy, curling her toes and rising to meet him as he was brought to completion. He grabbed the edges of the blanket and cried out to the Maker, feeling his loins draining pleasantly.

They held onto each other, breathing heavily, not wanting it to be over. She wrapped her legs around him, and he pushed into her once more, feeling another small wave of sensation leave his body and enter hers. She squeezed in response, and he pushed again.

"I finished that time," she whispered.

He brought his lips to hers, and her mouth opened languidly, inviting him in. He was dripping with sweat, and she wiped his forehead with her hands. He was shrinking out of her, and she sighed with disappointment to feel him slip from her grasp. Her body missed him already, and as he rolled onto his back she turned into him and laid her head in the hollow of his neck. He stroked her hair and held her close.

"Are you alright?" he whispered. He sounded truly worried.

''Better... than I have ever been in my life" she whispered truthfully. "How are you?"

"I feel like I died and went to heaven," he whispered. "We were so close… I felt like we were one person. It was incredible."

''It's been far too long that I felt this connected to someone''. She held him closely, and he squeezed her in response.

"Stay with me, forever…" he whispered.

Aliasmos leaned on her elbow in order to look into his eyes as she placed her other hand on his chest, ''There's nowhere else I want to be." Aliasmos leaned over and placed a kiss on his chest before she reached for a blanket, just in case the rest of their party discovered them in the morning.


	38. Chapter 38 - Injured But Not Dead

Aliasmos felt something in the air, she bolted upright and grabbed her staff, kicking Alistair awake at the same time. The pair had just enough time to get their cloths back on before twelve darkspawn descended upon them.

''Oh shit'' shouted Alistair

''We need to get the others'' shouted Aliasmos

''There isn't time we have to take them now'' shouted Alistair as he picked up his shield and charged the monsters

Aliasmos tried to create some fireballs so they weren't so outnumbered but it didn't seem to work

''Were's the fireball?'' demanded Alistair

''Don't take this out on me'' shouted Aliasmos as she beheaded one that tried to take her, ''And to answer your question, something is wrong my powers arn't working, I can't get hold of Rayne''

''Shit''

Aliasmos and Alistair were now back to back, it wasn't long before he could no longer feel Aliasmos' back to her. He turned his head to see that she was lying on the floor heavily bleeding, he tried to call her name but all that happened was she coughed up more blood.

''Rayne where are you I need you, Aliasmos is hurt'' shouted Alistair

Rayne soon came running through the forest with the others and they were also swearing at the circumstances of the attack, the moon was still quite high as more darkspawn descended upon them.

Rayne, Zevran, Sten and Cerbie joined Alistair in the fray and also gave Aliasmos a little protection, Leliana stayed back in order to protect Morrigan and Wynne. Morrigan cast a massive frost spell with seemed to turn the tide of the battle for everyone as the group cut their way through the darksapwn quickly.

''Fuck this shit'' shouted Rayne

''I suggest you all duck now'' shouted Aliasmos as she crawled over to her staff and forced herself to stand using it as she dug it into the crowd and set the creatures ablaze. and winning their battle, but she soon collapsed and fell unconcious.

''Aliasmos'' shouted Alisatir as he ran over to her and slid across the scorched ground in order to pick her up

''Wynne I need you'' shouted Rayne

''I have no magic left and we're out of Lyrium potions'' said Wynne who was now by Rayne

''We need to get her back to Atlantis, her injuries are too severe for even me to heal her'' said Rayne

Rayne stood up and moved away, she picked up some of the water that was in the stream and begun to make a portal, ''Alistair I need you to bring Aliasmos here along with her staff'' said Rayne

Alistair picked up her staff and attached it to his back along with his shield as he also put his sword back in it's shealth after he dropped it. He then moved to gather Aliasmos in his arms, it took all his strength not to cry at just how injured she was.

''Everyone stay here and don't follow us, the only reason we won't get attacked is becasue everyone in Atlantis knows me and will be able to see how much Alistair cares about Aliasmos. I promise you all we'll be back as soon as I can, in the meantime, get back to the Dalish camp and stay there until I get back'' said Rayne as she motioned for Alistair to follow her through the portal.

''Rayne your back'' said Dragon as he sat at the computer desk, but he soon fell of his chair as he saw an unfamiliar man in armour carrying Aliasmos. ''Give me two seconds and you'll be in the medical lab, Mooshka is already there. I'll let Robin and Cathie know that Aliasmos is back''

''She's only back as she needs healing, but thank you Dragon'' said Rayne as she was also trying to fight back the tears.

In a blink of an eye their surroundings were different, Alistair was stunned but he saw a bed and placed Aliasmos on it, who quickly had a small winged women hovering over her swearing

''Rayne what the fuck happened out there, you were only suppose to see her for a while and explain things to her before you came back''

''Mooshka, if I had come back when we agreed I would, Aliasmos would be dead right now'' shouted Rayne who was now crying.

Alistair was shocked to hear that the women tending to the woman he loved was named Mooshka, ''Wait Mooshka'' muttered Alistair

''And you would be?'' asked Mooshka

''I'm ... Alistair I'm ... Aliasmos' fellow Grey Warden in Fereldan''

''Oh Als, what happened?'' said Robin, Rayne looked up to see Robin and Cathie by the door, Robin was shocked by state of Aliasmos and Cathie was in tears.

''I'm so sorry, if I had just watched over her carefully instead of letting her wonder off this wouldn't have happened, she didn't even shout for me'' said Rayne and she walked over to Cathie and hugged her as the pair cried in each other's arms.

''Als, told me that her powers weren't working when we were attacked'' said Alistair as he leaned against the wall with his hand over his mouth

''She was with you when you were attacked'' shouted Robin

''Robin please if it wasn't for Alistair your daughter would be dead right now'' shouted Rayne

Robin was stunned but apologised to Alistair and shock hands with him.

''Wait your her father?'' asked Alistair

Robin nodded in response, ''The grey haired women behind me is her mother'' said Robin as he pointed over his shoulder at Cathie.

''It's an honour to meet you both, even under these circumstances Aliasmos has told me a lot about both of you'' said Alistair as he tried to smile, but he didn't try to hide his face full of fear

''Thank you for what you did''

''It was actually her that saved me, if I'm honest. we were heavily outnumbered by the darkspawn, she somehow grabbed her staff and set them all on fire before she collapsed'' said Alistair as he ran his hand through his hair in a nervous act.

Kat, Cronos and Griff ran into the medical bay as well, ''Dragon told us Aliasmos was back but she was injured'' said Kat

''She won't be back for long'' said Rayne as she wiped her eyes

''Holy shit, Rayne were you crying?'' asked Griff

''Griff, Shove it'' spat Rayne

Alistair looked up at the name Rayne spat and Rayne knew exactly what he was thinking, Rayne moved over to him and placed her hand on his shoulder to stop him from moving.

''Alistair he's not worth it'' said Rayne in a calm tone

''Right that's it everyone out, I can't fix Aliasmos up with everyone crowding my medical lab'' shouted Mooshka

''Come on, I'll give you a quick tour of Atlantis, but first I have to get you to meet our blacksmith as your weapons need to be repaired'' said Rayne

''You have a blacksmith here?'' said Alistair as he was dragged out of the medical bay once everyone else left the medical bay.

The pair turned the corner and walked into the Forge, ''Hey Forge'' said Rayne

''Aunt Rayne, Dragon got on the intercom and to let everyone know you and mum were back for a short time. Speaking of my mother how is she?'' asked Forge

''I'm not going to lie to you it doesn't look good but she's doing better than she was when Crystal showed up'' she smiled

Forge laughed, ''it can't be serious then, mum was always good at getting close to death but never quite kicking in his front door'' Forge looked over her shoulder, ''Hi I'm Forge'' said Forge as he held out his hand to greet the man behind his aunt.

''I'm Alistair, did you just call Aliasmos mum?''

''Yeah I was her firstborn'' nodded Forge

''Your mother tells me your a master blacksmith''

Forge chuckled, ''Mum has always said nice things about me in that department, but while your here I am at your service'' said Forge as he bowed at his last statement

''Well your mum's staff is in serious need of repair and my swords never seem to last long'' said Alistair as he drew them both

''You can hold Sha-nah-kai?'' said Forge in a bit of shock

''Yeah, Rayne said something about how she trusts me'' as Alistair put his hand through his hair and gently shock his head

''You could at least give me a challenge'' laughed Forge

''How about you make your mother a suit of armour, that looks like leather armour'' said Aliastair as he begun to walk away and admire the swords and daggers on one wall

''I'll see what I can do for you, but in the mean time, how do you prefer your swords?'' smiled Forge

''Strong and easy to maintain, I would like it to be weighted some how, as that gives me a bit of an advantage as I'm cutting down darkspawn''

''Wait Darkspawn?'' said a shocked Forge

''Yeah it's what brought us back here, we were outnumbered by them and your mother took the brunt of it'' said Alistir as he sqiunted his eyes at Forge, who was looking at Rayne in horror

''That means your in Thedas'' said Forge as he put his hand over his eyes

''Why is that wrong?'' asked Alistair

''Debbie is going to kill both of you'' said Forge as he looked at Rayne

''Yeah I know'' said Rayne as she closed her eyes

''I take it Debbie is a friend of Aliasmos'?'' said Alistair

''Most of her friends and family are actually here, I can introduce you to them if you like'' said Rayne as she tried to ignore what Forge had said

''I would like that'' said Alistair

''Um Alistair is it?'' said Forge, Alsitair nodded to address him, ''I would like to see you training later if that's alright with you as that gives me a better idea on what sort of sword I can make for you''

Alistair nodded with a smile and followed Rayne through the complex, they reached the common room to see everyone looking either concerned or irritated by the situation.

''Everyone this is Alistair Theirin, Alistair this is everyone''

Alistair was shocked by how Rayne had introduced him

''Alistair as in Alistair from the Dragon age game'' shouted Debbie as she stood up and walked over

''Yeah and Debbie back off, Aliasmos has already claimed him'' said Rayne

''That bloody bitch'' muttered Debbie as she stormed off

''I take it that was the Debbie Forge warned you of'' Rayne just nodded at Alistair

''Alistair you must be hungry, please join us'' offered Cathie

''I'm Cathie, Aliasmos' mother'' said Cathie

''It's an honour to meet you, Aliasmos has told me a lot about you'' said Alistair

''Nothing bad I hope'' laughed Cathie as she walked over to the kitchen and prepared a plateful of food for Alistair, Cathie brought the plateful of food over as he joined in with the evening meal.

''So did you you both meet?'' asked Giff

''My Commander made a deal with Rayne several years ago, he arrived at our camp with Aliasmos in tow and we've been side by side ever since''

''I would be curious to see your fighting style'' said Griff

''Griff, don't try to show up every guy Aliasmos chooses to be with, you were the one that nearly destroyed her'' spat Rayne

An arguement was about to erupt by Mooshka flew into the room looking incredibly tired,

''How is she?'' asked both Rayne and Alistair

''She's been better, the darksapwn casued quite a bit of damage to her ribs before they punchured her lung. I can't do much more than that right now. It seems healing her has drained me quite a bit'' said Mooshka who quickly excused herself

''It seems we could be here for a few days, you can sleep in Aliasmos' room while you stay here'' said Rayne

Alistair had great fun at the evening meal, he felt he understood Aliasmos far better as he enjoyed the usual banter that appeared at every meal.

''I can't believe you don't fear my sister'' said Khyle

''Oh I'm scared of her, there's nothing like a women that can burn you alive'' said Alistair

''Yeah I learnt that one the hard way'' said Griff

Alistair just gave Griff a puzzeled look but Rayne shock her head and understood that the conversation should be left alone

''Would you like some more Alistair?'' asked Cathie as the man nearly licked his plate clean

''No but thank you that was one of the best meals I ever had'' said Alistair as he leaned back on his chair

''It's one of Als favourite meals'' said Cathie as she gathered the plates

''Let me help you'' offered Alistair but Cathie made him sit back down saying ''Debbie gave us the gist of what you two have been up to and you need to rest for a while. You may think Aliasmos is scary but I raised her'' threatened Cathie, this made Alistair sit back down as the drinks begun to be poured.

Forge finally emerged looking tired when Rayne stood up and handed him a beer, ''I hate my mother sometimes'' he laughed

''How bad was the staff to repair?'' asked Alistair but this question made Rayne and Griff slam their heads onto the table which made Kat laugh, but Alistair was nothing but confused by what happened.

''Als has never been good at looking after her stuff'' smiled Robin

''She made sure that the blades were always sharp but I don't understand why you two arn't suprised''

''Sha-nah-kai was so damaged I had to replace most of her components, but I have no idea how to fix the massive crack that's in the gem, Aliasmos must have slammed her into something pretty solid'' said Forge as he brough the cold beer to his lips

''She hit my shield in the tower to get the attention of some abominations but before that she threatened to rip a blood mage apart''

Griff was impressed by Aliasmos' actions but Cathie was shocked by his words, she turned to look at Robin to see he was also impressed and soon recieved a slap across the head

''I take it you've met Amber then?'' asked Griff

''Yeah but it wasn't either of those times''

''In Thedas Aliasmos and Amber begun to work together, it seems Amber has gained some humanity since she joined Aliasmos'' this caused Griff to spray his beer everywhere

''Please tell me your joking'' he coughed

''No we both saw it'' said Rayne with a smile as she pointed at Alistair

''I need a stronger drink'' said Griff as he stood up and wondered over to the fridge and grabbed himself a bottle of whiskey

Everyone was laughing as Griff downed at least a quarter of the bottle then practically ran over to Rayne

''Are you sure?'' he said in a panicked tone

''Aliasmos was really angry at Rayne for hiding her past, I felt a shift in her magic but when I put my hand around her throat to control Amber, Rayne told me to back off as Aliasmos was still in control, hours later Aliasmos created a wall of fire that took out quite a few mages but it severly drained her''

''That's why she couldn't call me when you to were attacked'' said Rayne

Alistair couldn't help but put his hands through his hair as he realised that they should have headed back to the Dalish camp when she collapsed, Rayne also came to the same assumption as the pair mirrored each others concerns. A cough seemed to knock them out of it.

''Als'' said Alistair as he stood up to hug her

''Oi easy, I heard some familiar voices so I took a walk'' said Aliasmos with Alistair's forehead leaning against hers

''You scared me''

''Don't I always' she laughed

Aliasmos was dazed as she loked around the room, then she brought her hand up to her stomach to see that it was covered in blood, ''Oh that can't be good'' then she collapsed in Alistair's arms

''Dragon get Mooshka now, I have to stop the flow'' shouted Robin as Cathie threw him a tea towel and pressed it into the freshly opened wound, ''Damn it, Mooshka shouldn't have releashed her''

''I doubt Mooshka gave her much choice, she was exhauted when she told us that she stabalished Aliasmos'' said Rayne

''Let's get her to her room, it'll be easier to watch her, plus she'll be reluctant to move around if she's somewhere familiar'' Alistair nodded at Robin comment, he carried her while Robin made sure the bleeding was contained as Rayne showed them the way.


	39. Chapter 39 - A Panicked Recovery

Aliasmos had been out cold for three days, Alistair refused to leave her side the entire time, every so often he would fall asleep in the chair he had moved to her bedside, he found he woke up everytime one of the numberous healers would enter the room to make sure Aliasmos was recovering.

Rayne had gone back to Thedas so the group could help the Dalish and left Aliasmos and Alistair back in Atlantis

''I can watch her for you'' said Cathie as she placed a hand on his shoulder

''I can't leave her, here'' said Alistair as his hands her over his mouth

''Forge wants to see you in a simulation so he can make a new sword for you, Griff is waiting outside for you Alistair, I promise you I will let you know when she wakes up''

''What if she doesn't wake up''

''This isn't the worst thing to have happened to her I promise you, she is going to wake up'' said Cathie

''Thank you for everything Cathie'' replied Alistair

Griff was leaning on the wall outside her room when the sleep deprived Alisatir emerged.

''It's not your fault she got hurt'' muttered Griff

''Then why do I feel so guilty''

''She has a habit of putting herself in harm's way in order to save as many people as possible''

''Does it get easier?'' he dared to ask

''No, but after being married to her you learn to accept that unique quality about her''

''You still love her don't you?'' asked Alistair

''It doesn't matter how I feel about her, I hurt her too many times for her to feel the same way. She's finally happy and nothing I could do would ever make her this happy''

The pair walked into the holosimulator, Alistair had spent enough time in Atlantis not to be alarmed by the new things he was experiancing. Forge walked in with arms full of varied styled Swords and sheild for both Griff and Alistair

''I haven't used a sheild for years'' smiled Griff

''My shield has saved both myself and Aliasmos more times than I dare count''

Griff couldn't help but laugh, ''I can't believe she actually doesn't mind you using your sheild to protect her, she kept punching me everytime I did it''

''That explains why she has a deadly right hook'' he smiled

The pair couldn't help but laugh by this

''Al right now let's get this underway, before Rayne went back, she asked me to give you a few pointers'' said Griff as he swung his blades around a little

''Why are you all duel-wielders?''

''We're usually heavily outnumbered, and becasue we're immortal we've just learned that it's better to fight aggressively then defensivly''

''Has Aliasmos ever used a shield?''

''No, it's the one thing that always worried me about her''

The pair started to spar, but Forge couldn't really tell what style of weapon Alistair needed, so Dragon set up a simulation for them but insisted that the safety features were to be left in place as all the healers were drained after working on Aliasmos

''Alistair there is something I should tell you''

''What would that be?''

''I was good friends with your father'' said Griff

''Do we really have to talk about this now'' he spat as he beheaded a darkspawn

''Maric always wanted to have you in his life but his duty to Fereldan always came first''

The simulation was paused, ''Stop talking right now'' threatened Alistair

''You father is dead and I felt you should know that he did actually care about you''

Alistair threw his weapons down and punched Griff, then soon stormed out and returned to Aliasmos' room, he took his seat next to her after he moved the chair closer and held her hand as he begun to speak to her.

''I don't know if you can hear me right now Aliasmos, but I need you to wake up. I need you to please for the Maker's sake please wake up'' Alisatir used what little strength he had left to fight back the tears he leaned his head against the bed, his hands were still holding hers, he felt his hand being squeezed back, he raised his head and saw that Aliasmos' eyes were open and she had a smile on her face. He couldn't think of anything to say to her so he did the next best thing and kissed her, their passion seemed to explode as the couple embraced each other, Alistair slid under her blankets ad finally closed his eyes.

''Now I can sleep'' he muttered

''I'll be here when you wake up'' she whispered in his ear as she rolled over and made sure that she was in his arms.

''I love you so much'' he said sleepily as he placed a kiss on her forehead

''I love you too'' she whispered as the couple fially slept


	40. Chapter 40 - Bacl to Normal

Alistair woke the next day to see that the bed wasn empty, he almost thought he imagined lying next to the women he loved as there had been no sign of her ever being in the bed.

He streacthed then gathered his clothing and wondered through the corridors still partially asleep.

''Goood afternoon'' smiled Cathie

''Um hi, is it really that late?'' asked Alistair

''Yes it's that late, but I'm not suprised you slept that long, you did spend three days npot stop watching over Aliasmos and you were asleep for most of yesterday as well'' laughed Cathie

''So where is Aliasmos then?''

''Mooshka is with her in the gym, but before you go anywhere you need to eat'' Cathie made Alistair sit at the table and presented him with a glass of water and a plate full of various cheeses and meats. ''Aliasmos told me you loved cheeses and with everythig you've been doing for her recently it's my special way of thanking you''

''All I want to do is to make sure Aliasmos is safe''

''You really love my daughter don't you?''

''More then anything'' said Alistair as he smiled and tried to hide his blush

...

''Mooshka would you stop holding me back, I need to make sure i'm healthy so i end this fucking blight and you saying that I should lift weights isn't going to show that I'm fine'' shouted Aliasmos

''I still haven't fully recovered after healing you''

''Well if your so concerned why don't you get all the healers here, we both know I can't go anywhere unless you give me the all clear so get you skinny arse into the common room and gather all the medical personel you neeed to get me the hell out of here'' shouted Aliasmos

Mooshka soon flew of the gym so Aliasmos passed the time on the treadmill

''You look like your in a good mood?'' said Griff when he noticed Mooshka fly into the common room

''Aliasmos really wants the all clear but she insists on pushing her body, if she gets hurt I haven't got the strength to heal her'' proclaimed Mooshka

''Well let's get the healers into the holosimulator and get Dragon to start a program, myself and Alistair can make sure she's alright and if she can keep up woth us then she gets the all clear'' said Griff

''That's not a bad idea'' said Cathie. ''If Als has others with her then she won't think about how hard she needs to push her body in order to prove something to you, plus it may help release some of that pent up tension she has towards her condition''

''I'm not sure that a good idea'' said Alistair

''What could possibly go wrong?'' ordered Griff

''Rayne told me that you more than anyone else can bring out Amber, we both know how much it drains her once she's been possessed. I can't put her in that kind of danger unless you really think that it's the best thing for her'' said Alistair making sure he didn't look thretened by Griff's outburst

''What's going on?'' shouted Aliasmos

''I thought you were still in the gym'' said Mooshka

''I actually came to get myself a drink, but I heard you all fighting abut what you all think is best for me and had to come and tell you all to stop right now'' said Aliasmos supringly calm

''Als we didn't mean...''

''No Griff just shut the fuck up right now, I'm constantly having to prove how strong I am to everyone, I'm the one that stops blights, I have to be the one to stop Malekith. I am nothing but a tool to the world and you all see me that way. Alistair is the only person who doesn't see me that way and he's never seen me that way'' Aliasmos soon stromed off in the direction of the holosimulator barking at Dragon to set it up once she ordered Forge to join her with arms full of various destructive tools

''Right who pissed her off'' said Kat as she walked into the room armed with her bow

Griff, Cathie, Mooshka and Alistair all had guilty looks on their faces, ''I'll go and calm her down then before she sets this place on fire or lands one of you in the medical lab''

Forge went running through the common room dragging a small wagon filled with various tools of destruction.

''It's about time you got your arse here Forge'' said Aliasmos only to turn to see thahe wasn't alone, Aliasmos' eyes lit up to see her dear friend by this side, both of the girls were in a foul mood and Forge thought it would be far safe to be anywhere but caught between the women and whatever Dragon was forced to put them up against

''You wanna talk?'' asked Kat as she fired several arrows

''It depends''

''On what exactly?''

''If your also nothing but a tool created to save as many peop,e as possible and yet have the cosmic universe shit on you at every turn'' answered Aliasmos as she beheaded two demons before she set a third on fire

''And here I thought you were having an anti-man day''

''Kat I love you too much to even attempt to argue with ou right now just stop making assumptins about me it's incredibly frustrating for me right now''

''Freeze program, Als what is going on?'' asked Kat, Aliasmos took one look at her and she was finally seeing a sympathetic side to her dear friend

''I'm just tired of having to be someone I'm not sure how to be. Kat I don't know who I am any more'' Aliasmos begun to cry and Kat just dropped her bow and hugged Aliasmos the only problem was that Aliasmos was the perfect hight to be submerged amongst Kat's breasts.

''Kat I can't breathe'' struggled Aliasmos, seeing as Kat clearly didn't hear Aliasmos so she did the only thing she could do, she licked the first boob she could.

''You're defently feeling better'' laughed Kat as she pushed Aliasmos away

''Only becasue I got to abuse you once again'' laughed Aliasmos

''Do that again and I will punch you''

''Alright I surrender'' said Aliasmos as she put her hands in the air trying incredibly hard not to laugh

''Is it safe for us to apologise yet?'' asked Alistair

''It's safe now'' said Kat still giving Aliasmos a look to show her that at sme point she was going to fing a way to get revenge on her as she hugged her chest

''Everytime you do that it just makes me want to grope you even more'' laughed Aliasmos

Kat walked over to Aliasmos punched her in the arm, ''Now I feel better'' laughed Kat


	41. Chapter 41 - Abandoned

Aliasmos and Alistair stayed in Atlantis for a few more days, as Aliasmos had missed her friends and family being around but also Forge was still working on equipment for them.

Aliasmos and Alistair was sitting at the table with Kat, Griff and Cathie when Forge finally emerged.

''Had fun?'' laughed Aliasmos

''I have acomplished the impossible'' sighed Forge

''You made her the armour then?'' asked Alistair

''What armour?'' asked Aliasmos

''When Mooshka was healing you Alistair asked me to make you a set of armour that was was as strong as chainmail but was lightweight like leather armour'' said Forge as he sat down with a beer

''That's really sweet of you'' said Aliasmos as she kissed Alistair

''What abou me?'' winged Forge, ''I've been workign day and night on your armour as well as a new sword and sheild for Alistair and repairing Sha-na-kai''

Aliasmos got up from her seat and walked over to her son and just wrapped her arms around him, ''You're amazing at your craft, Forge. There is nothing you can't make'' she said as she kissed him on the cheek

''Your the coolest Mum ever''

''You always know exactly wat to say to make me smile'' she said as she went back to her seat

''I take it you'll be heading back soon'' said Cathie

''We kind of have to, there's a blight to stop and I'll be damned if Rayne kills the archdemon'' smiled Aliasmos

''I forget that you two have a twisted contest that never ends'' smiled Griff

''Hey what can I say, I've defeated three blights and she's only gotten one, I will not let her level the score''

''Your family is twisted'' said Griff

''Hey you married into it'' laughed Kat

''Well anyways, I want you to try the armour on and I know you guys are heading back tomorrow. If you need some adjustments made I will have time to make them''

''Have you put any enchantments on it?'' asked Aliasmos

''Actually I did, I managed to get it so you have a consytant elmental sheild on you when you wear the armour''

''Awesome'' said Aliasmos

''What's an elmental shield?'' asked Alistair

''It's a magical shield you can place upon yourself that will stop most spells from affecting me but I'll still be vunerable to blades and arrows''

''Well at least you won't lose your cloths to blood mages again'' laughed Alistaiir

Griff's alcohol flew from his mouth at that comment, ''How did a blood mage get her cloths off?'' coughed Griff

''He threw an acidic vial at me before his neck was snapped, I wasn't givien much time to remove my cloths'' said Aliasmos

''That explains it then'' muttered Kat

Aliasmos looked around the room and realised that the group had been in the common room for hours just talking and yet no one had passed throught it, ''hey where is everyone else today, myself and Alistir are going back tomorrow and yet you guys are the only ones to spend any time with us''

Cathie and Kat enchanged glances and shifted unconfortably.

''What's going on?'' said Aliasmos in a stern voice

''It's nothing for you to worry about'' said Cathie

''Mum, why are people staying away from me?''

''When you left for Thedas you left with no warning what so ever and all of a sudden you came back on the brink of death, some of us are worried that's going to happen again''

''Some of us?'' shouted Aliasmos

''We're all worried Als, we actually had a meeting last night about it all''

''There was a meeting''

''I'll get the armour'' said Forge as he hurried out as he could tell that Aliasmos was remaining in control of her anger but she wasn't going to be calm for much longer

''Yes, there was a meeting after you and Alistair went to bed, none if us want you to go back but we all know we can't stop you''

''Kat your avoiding the question''

''We sould talk in private''

''That's not going to happen''

''Why not?''

''Amber''

''Fine, there are a handful who think you're going to get yourself killed to save Alistair and if that happens we think you won't make it back here, there are also a few guys who don't care for your relationship with Alistair''

''My love life is none of their business'' spat Aliasmos

Alistair could sense the change in Aliasmos and was ready to move when she turned to the dark side of herself, Griff could also sense the change and had actually manovered himself so he could distract Aliasmos' fury

''Als, we're just worried that your personal feelings are going to get in the way of what needs to be done'' said Griff clearly ready for a sparing match with Aliasmos

Aliasmos stood up and walked over to Griff, ''there's always a new fucking mission that needs to be done, I'm sorry that between fighting werewolves and the undead that I've managed to find a shread of happiness'' Aliasmos was nose to nose with Griff but turned to face Kat, ''who's voced their concerns?'' ordered Aliasmos

''I'm not going to tell you''

That caused the unthinkable to happen, Aliasmos lost complette control of Amber at that point, it took both Griff and Alistiar to pin her to the wall, they wer still struggling as she was demanding to feast on the blood of those who thought she was weak

Cathie got on the radio and called for anyone who was strong to try and contain Amber, it wasn't long before everyone was in the common room, Mooshka even entered and tried to sedate her but got headbutted across the room, Robin finally ran in with a rifle at his side and webbing on him, he could hardly see his daughter dut to Alistair, Ross, Damien and Khyle struggling to contain her, on the floor he could see Griff struggling to breathe as he was curled up in a ball with his hand on his groin holding an ice pack in place.

''Khyle, Ross grab an arm each, Alistair put your back up against her to make sure she doesn't kick any one and it'll keep her in place'' ordered Robin as he put his gun on the table, luckily Damien was at hand make sure the boys got into possition for Robin

''Has she ever lost it like this before?'' asked Alistair

''Only once that I know of''

''What happened?'' asked Alistair

''Griif put the soul of an evil man into her son and she was told by a demon about what happened''

''What did you do?''

''Move your head'' said Robin, which Alistair did. Robin made a fist and punched his daughter in the face once he took a massive sigh. ''That was what I did'' said Robin as he caught Aliasmos and gathered her in his arms

''I'll have to remeber that'' said Alistair hoping that it would never happen

''Is anyone going to tell me how she lost control of Amber like that?''

''I'll tell you later'' said Cathie as she stood up from Griff's side

''I'll take her to her room'' said Alistair

''Not so fast, I need to make sure that she didn't break any of your ribs before you go anywhere'' said Mooshka

''She barely touched me, when she caught me with her elbow'' siad Alistair as he lifted his shirt to reveal a brised toned body, all the women that were in the common room sighed and silently wished that the men on Atlantis were as well built as Alistair was

''Al right you can leave but don't leave her side, and make sure Amber is banished when she wakes up as I really don't have the energy to deal with a blood bath right now''

Alistair nooded in agreement so Robin passed Aliasmos over and watch as they left the room the turned to face those who had been in the room when she lost control, ''What happened?''

''Aliasmos noticed that most of us had been avoiding her since she got back. She wanted me to tell her why but I didn't and she lost it'' said Kat

''Great'' muttered Robin

''If Rayne were here she would have a go at all of us for abandoning her'' said Griff as he struggled to his feet

''It's nice to know you all still think of me. Now does someone want to tell me where my sister is?''

''Amber took control, I banished her and Alistair took Aliasmos to her room''

''Fantastic'' muttered Rayne

''Why are you back?'' said Griff, still holding the ice pack in place as he sat down on a chair

''I'm here to take Aliasmos and Alistair back to Thedas, they've been here for long enough''

Everyone shifted unconfrtably so Rayne begun to interrogate them and found out what happenbed before she made her way to her sister's room

''They haven't abandoned her again'' said Rayne which caused Alistair to look at her

''You're back'' said Alistair as he hugged the red head

''I'm actually here to take you both back to Thedas, we do still have a blight to deal with and I can't do it without you both'' smiled Rayne

''What the hell happened?'' said Aliasmos as she sat up

''Amber took control, when you noticed that not many people were spending time with you


	42. Chapter 42 - Heading Back

Aliasmos refused to rest after being possessed by Amber as she could still feel that she was on the surface, she got out of bed once she threatened Alistair and made her way to see her son in the armoury.

''You said you had a set of armour for me'' said Aliasmos which made Forge jump

''Um, yeah, I actually made you two sets and Alistair one as well, I wasn't sure if you would like the first set as I think it could restrict you so I made you a second which I actualy think you'll like more'' said Forge as she showed Aliasmos the two mannequins

Aliasmos didn't even glance at the first set, ade begun to admire the studded leather looking halter neck top her son had made, he also made a set of leather arms for it that cut off at the armpit so she could move easily, the trousers were diferent, as they were made of what appeared to be a thick leather with various metallic elents woven in to gove her legs more protection but again the joints of her legs had been cut out to give her more freedom of movement.

''This is amazing thank you Forge'' said Aliasmos as she hugged her son

''That's not all I did'' said Forge as he walked away to grab a bundle of wool, he threw it over the mannequin to show Aliasmos how it covered the armour. ''It's a cross between a cloak and a poncho, I know how you feel about the cold, and before you argue with me your going to need all the magic you have in Thedas''

''I''l go and try these on right now Forge''

Forge showed her where to change as they dragged the mannequin off so Aliamsos could change. Alistair, Kat and Griff soon entered the armoury as Aliasmos emerged wearing her new armour.

''Hey Froge I haven't put the cloak on but if it's a warm day I'm feeling a little expossed'' said Aliasmos as she came walking outwearing the leather armour

Kat whistled as she caught a sight of Aliasmos, while Griff and Alistair jaws were dropped as her outfit didn't leave much to the imagination. The looks on ther faces casued Aliasmos to go slightly red in the face.

''I thought you might feel like this so I made you this'' said Forge as she handed over some grren material, he helped Aliasmos into it and even did it up for her. The fabic hung on Aliasmos like a medievel dress, it was tight around her chest and showed off her brests the same way the leather halter neck did, but still left some of the armour exposed underneath, the sleves were long enough to reach her elbows but they were open with laces in case she wanted to look a formal, the back was left open in order to show off her tattoobut she was given a hoodwhich hide her face really well, it was a long dress that had various slids along in. Aliasmos did a twil and she could see how much movement she could achieve in the set. ''You should get to the holosimulator to try it out''

''I love this Forge''

''Just tell me how amazing I am and get going would you'' said Forge with a massive grin on his face

''Forge your amazing, thank you'' said Aliasmos and she hugged her son and then made her way to the common room.

''Wait arn't you forgetting something'' he shouted

''Weapons?'' Forge just nodded with a smile and pointed at a table that had Sha-na-kai along with other daggers.

Aliasmos just her belt on and attached the daggers to her legs and ankle, she twriled Sha-na-kai and split the staff before she was added to the collection. ''Forge why are there twin rapiers on the table as well?''

''Back up weapons'' he answered

''Is there anything special on them?'' asked Aliasmos almost hopeful

''No actually, I just made sure they were light and sharp they should penetrate most armour, the blaces are thin enough to slide between havily armoured guys, and that will help if you fight another Revenent''

Aliasmos couldn't help but smile, ''Alistir told you all the fight we struggled in didn't he'' said Aliasmos as she looked up as she slid her hand across one of the blades admiring it

''Yes he did and he asked me to make the armour but I felt you needed more weapons now get going'' he smiled

''Thank you''

''Stop thanking me and test your armour'' shouted Forge in a playful way

Aliasmos couldn't help but laugh as she skipped out of the room, Alistair went to try on bis new set while Forge spoke to Kat and Griff.

Aliasmos showed off her new armour to the others in the common room, she could no longer feel that Amber was on the surface and the armour felt so right on her she knew she didn't need to test it. Alistair finally emoerged to see that Aliasmos was sitting at the table smoking as she talked to her parents and wasn't looking impressed to see what she was doing but the smile on her face couldn't have been bigger.

He shifted a little in the new set as he wasn't use to the weight of it, the set was clearly chainmail underneath, with various armour plates to cover vital areas, his chestplate and sheild bore an unfamiliar symbol that Aliasmos couldn't quite put her finger on as she got up and ran her finger over the emblem on his chestpiece.

''It's a cross between the templar sybol and that of a griffon'' said Alistair

''I like it'' smiled Aliasmos, Alistair shifted again and Aliasmos could tell he wasn't sure about the armour, ''what's wrong?'' she asked as she took a few steps backwards

''It feels too light'' he said as he tried to feel the weight of it, I feel exposed''

''I'm wearing a dress over my armour as I was exposed, there is nothing wrong with what your wearing, Forge knows his craft trust me'' smiled Aliasmos

Alistair took a few steps forward and pressed his forehead into hers, ''You know I trust you with my life'' he muttered

''Lets' test these out, if it will make you feel better'' said Aliasmos, she looked at Dragon, ''Can you set up a simulation for us please and this time take the safety features off and give us twenty darkspawn alright'' Dragon nodded as the couple wondered off.

''Dragon where's Aliasmos?'' asked Kat down the radio

''She's about to start a simulation with Alistair why?''

''I just wanted to make sure she would be there for a while, I need you to try and keep the happy couple there for about three hours''

''I'll see if Rayne wants to join them, no doubt she wants to let them know what's been going on''

''Thanks Dragon''

Everyone emerged several hours later, Aliasmos and Alistair were getting ready to go back to Thedas as they said goodbye to everyone, some even handed a few trinkets to Aliasmos to add to her mojo bag, Cathie pulled out a camera and took a photograph of Alistair and Alaismos together in their armour. ''Alistair your always welcome to here'' said Catie as she hugged him.

''Take care of our girl'' said robin as he shook Alistair's hand

''She'll be safe''

''I'm glad we didn't miss the goodbyes'' said Kat as her and Griff walked out wearing armour that was similar to Leliana's and Griff was in a similar plate to Alistair.

''What are you wearing?'' laughed Aliasmos as she walked forward

''Armour, because we're coming with you'' said Griff

''It's too dangerous for you to come with me'' answered Aliasmos

Kat turned to Griff, ''Did we ask her royal highness's permission to do this, because I'm sure we didn't''

Aliasmos pressed her fingers into the ridge of her nose and muttered something to herself, she finally looked up looking a little ticked off, ''Why do you want to come with us?''

''Because we can't abandon you'' said Kat

Aliasmos smiled and hugged her friend, then kissed her on the lips, ''It's going to be dangerous'' she whispered

''I know, but you need another archer in your group, it gioves me practise and I'll be able to sleep at night''

''So I can't convince you to stay'' laughed Aliasmos

''I love how there's no concern for me'' huffed Griff

''Oh please you cause most problems'' spat Rayne

''I agree with her'' said Aliasmos

''You two are agreeing on something'' said Griff which made the twins smile as they nodded, ''I'm taking whiskey with us'' said Griff as he grabbed a few bottles and put them in his backpack.

The group said theur last goodbyes and made their way throught the portal and found themselves just outside the dalish camp, Aliasmos was smiling to herself.

''What's so funny?'' asked Rayne

''I'm just wondering how many times Kat s going to break Zev's nose'' she laughed

''Only you could come to that conclusion'' laughed Rayne


	43. Chapter 43 - Plan in Action

The group finally made their way back to the Dalish camp, Aliasmos removed her hood and recieved massive hugs from both Leliana and Wynne, Sten gave his usual nod of appreciation, while Morrigan seemed to have a look of silent relief on her face when she saw Aliasmos again.

The rest of the day seemed to fly past as Aliasmos caught up with the rest of her companions and even admired the ancient juggernaunt armour that Sten had come across, Aliasmos' eyes wondered the camp as Leliana prepared their supper to see that Rayne was sitting away from the camp, and decided to leave her knight's side and give her some form of comfort.

''I'm sorry you lost Zathrain'' said Aliamsos

''I guess I finally know what it feels like to be betrayed'' smiled Rayne, ''Does the pain ever go away?''

Aliasmos looked over at Griff and shook her head, ''sometimes the betrayal will stay with you forever''

''I'm sorry'' said Rayne as she hugged her sister.

''I forgave you a long time ago'' smiled Aliasmos

''What's going on?'' asked Alistair as he walked over with two bowls of soup

''We were about to work out what to do about Flemeth actually'' said Aliasmos as she wiped her eyes. ''We should get back to the others, they need to know our plan'' said Aliasmos as she walked away.

''What was that about?'' said Alistair as he pointed behind him

''Nothing for you to ever worry about'' said Rayne as she got to her feet

''Griff make sure your packed, we're going after Flemeth'' ordered Aliasmos

''What about the rest of us?'' said Kat

''Flemeth is too powerful for the rest of you to come with us'' said Aliasmos as she had her gear spread out in front of her

''Then why is your beautiful sister staying in my company?'' asked Zevran

''Flemeth is Rayne's daugter, I can't ask a parent to kill their demonic child'' said Aliasmos not looking up, which caused a shift within the group. ''Can you guys please stop thinking?'' said Aliasmos as she rubbed her head. ''Flemeth is a powerful witch, like us but her power has currupted her, so myself and Griff are going to take care of it while everyone else makes their way to Redcliffe, then we'll meet you there and we'll go for the urn of sacred ashes'' said Aliasmos as she twitched at the thought of finding her resting place.

Aliasmos and Griff stayed for a while to make sure their gear was all packed, but Rayne had better ideas, ''Why don't we meet you at Ostagar?''

Aliasmos thought about it for a moment, ''there could still be darkspawn there, but if you think you can handle it go for it'' that was more in Alistair's line of sight than Rayne's. ''Do me a favour and leave me some darkspawn for me I have a serious score to settle with those bastards'' Aliasmos realised what she said and closed her eyes regretting her words, Alistair noticed this and tried to hide his snigger but this got him a dirty look from Rayne but she realised what wasn't said and silently apologised and left Aliasmos and Alistair to speak alone.

''I don't like this'' he finally said

''You think I like the idea of having to go after another memebr of my family'' laughed Aliasmos

''Your seriously going to do this'' shouted Alistair

''Yes I am going after my niece and I'm going to kill her becasue if I don't it scars me to think of how many people she will kill if I don't, count yourself lucky your family may be as well known as mine but at least yours isn't as dangerous'' shouted Aliasmos, she picked up her gear and shouted for Griff and moved on. Aliasmos paused as she could feel a family figure near her.

''Fluffy'' A black widow spider appeared out of her rucksack and sat on her hand and jumped in the air, ''I'm happy to see you as well but you need to stay with Rayne and let her know if anything happens to me alright'' with that Fluffy jumped from Aliasmos and wondered over to Rayne walking close enough to Kat to make her scream.

Aliamsos couldn't help but laugh as both her and Griff make their way to the Korcari Wilds, the conversation was minimal between the pair as Aliasmos couldn't really think of anything to say.

''If I didn't know Morrigan was Rayne's grandaughter I would think she's your daughter''

''How can you say something like that?'' said Aliasmos who turned to face him

''She looks like you Als''

''Morrigan looks nothing like me, for a start she's prettier, her magic is more powerful than mine and she has the same persoanlity as Rayne''

''Do you really think that low of yourself?''

Aliasmos paused and rubbed her head, ''the only person who has recently told me how beautiful I am was Alistair and before that Jack would rarely say it and he would barely aknowledge that I was in the same room as him. In my previous lifetimes you would regularly sleep with other women. I think I have a damn good reason to think poorly of myself'' said Aliasmos as she stormed off, they spent the rest of the day traveling in silence before they were forced to make camp for the night, Griff took first watch as Aliasmos had pushed herself too hard.

''Hey'' said Rayne, and everyone else emerged from the forest line and gathered around the camp making sure to keep their voices low not to disturb Aliasmos.

''I didn't think you guys were going the same path as us''

''I think Als was too upset to think clearly when we went our seperate ways'' said Rayne

''We're going the wrong way arn't we?'' laughed Griff

''By all means no, my dear flower of a warden seems to be too angry to cover your tracks'' said Zevran as he slid his way over to Rayne.

The group went very quiet as a Fluffy walked away from Rayne and collapsed by Griff's feet.

''That's not a good sign'' said Rayne as she flew into the tent and it wasn't long before all the group could hear were various colourful words in various languages that made even Zevran cringe.

''Where's Aliasmos?'' shouted Alistair

''She's gone after Flemeth on her own'' said Rayne as she held a piece of parchment

''Griff grab your gear we have to go after her'' shouted Alistair

''It's too dangerous for you to go'' replied Rayne

''I'm not going to let the woman I love get herself killed going after a member of your family''

''Aliasmos is doing her duty and so should you which means you have to stay here and survive''

''What about the grey wardens duty to the blight?'' asked Wynne

''That's why he can't go after Flemeth'' said Rayne almost avoiding the question. ''Look the only way Aliasmos can die is if her heart gets brocken, if you die then she dies''

Alistair looked like he was going to continue the arguement with Rayne so she placed a sleep spell on him, then she put a blanket over him.

''Griff, take Fluffy with you and if Flemeth drops a gem make sure Aliasmos absorbs it alright''

''Are you certain she's going to drop her soul gem?''

''Not entirely, I'm not sure how pure the Helena line runs through her, but be warned she is possessed so use your shaoshad abilites to locate her'' Griff nodded in response and he threw his backpack over his shoulder. ''Fluffy do a flip is you can follow her tracks?'' Fluffy did a blackflip in response. ''Then upersize and find your mistress'' ordered Rayne and with that Griff and Fluffy went running off into the wilds

Rayne set up her tent and stormed off to bed forcing Sten to take watch.

Aliasmos pushed herself through the wilds, she could feel that she was being followed and forced herself to push on, sleep deprivation finally forced her to stop which meant Griff and Fluffy were able to meet her in the same ruins they had first encountered Morrigan.

''You shouldn't have followed me'' said Aliasmos

''Yeah like hell I'm going to argue with your sister right now'' said Griff as he took a seat and warmed up his hands

''Rayne ordered you then'' laughed Aliasmos

''To be honest Alistair already had me packing up my gear so we could both come after you but Rayne put a sleep spell on him and ordered us to leave'' said Griff as he held out his hand to show Aliasmos that Fluffy was on her back and struggling to breathe.

Aliasmos held out her hands and grabbed Fluffy from Griff, she then pulled out her book of shadows and made a little tent for the spider after presenting her with a few bugs that got a bit too close to the fire. ''This is why I hate having Rayne around, there are some things that I have to do alone and Rayne forces someone to follow me''

''Now I know your not just talking about fighting Flemeth'' laughed Griff

''The Triad can't help me when Malekith rises'' said Aliasmos as she made the fire flare

''They are the only thing that can keep you alive''

''My daughter is the unborn Helena'' Griff begun to choke on her words

''That explains why you avoided the medical lab back in Atlantis'' laughed Griff

''This isn't something to joke about'' barked Aliasmos which caused the fire to flicker

''I'm sorry Als'' said Griff with a serious face. ''I know how much your family means to you, but you need to know that we would never put them in harms way''

''That's not what I'm afraid off'' said Aliasmos in almost a whipser

''Then tell me''

''What if she turns out like her brother'' said Aliasmos almost fighting back the tears

''That's not going to happen''

''And what makes you so sure?''

''Because I wasn't involved in her life, both physically and spiritually'' Aliasmos couldn't help but laugh by this, which caused Griff to laugh as well. ''What's the plan for Flemeth then?''

''Well Morrigan is a shapeshifter so she must have been taught how to do that by her mother, I just wish I had a templar with me to dispel her magic, while I went in there with my staff at the ready''

''Well today is your lucky day, I'm a templar''

''Then are you the reason templar abilities don't work on me?''

''We use to have quite impressive arguements where you would try and set me on fire, especially when you were pregnant, after a while I could use my abilites to stop your spells but not you''

''That makes a fair amount of sense'' smiled Aliasmos

''You don't know the half of it, it was really bad when you and Amber first joined forces and I would tell you that you looked beautiful in dress while you were pregnant and the next thing I know I'm running for my life as you have a fireball chasing me down'' he laughed

''Oh God I must have been a nightmare to be married to''

''I think we can agree that we were both horrible to be married to'' he laughed

The rest of the night the unlikely pair just sat there and made each other laugh as they slowly regenerated their inner strength, Griff made sure not to mention various painful memories that they both carried as he had a plan of his own.

The next day they went deeper into the wilds, Aliasmos stopped them both and they knew that they were already expected.

''This fog isn't natural'' muttered Aliasmos

''She knows we're coming'' said Griff in response

Aliasmos closed her eyes and burnt the fog away with Amber's help.

''I really hate it when you two work together, it makes me nervous''

''When we get to her I'm going to need you to piss me off and casue us to work together''

''I'm already three steps ahead of you, I spent most of last night making sure your in a good mood so I can really set you off''

''We've known each other for far too long'' laughed Aliasmos in hushed tones

''I know, we may be a lousy married couple but when we're fighting not a lot can stop us''

''That's true, if you dispel Flemeth you do know that it won't affect me as well''

''I've learnt to target a mage's mana signiature so I know I won't affect you''

''Fantastic, let's just make sure I get the final kill, you may be able to absorb her powers but there's a chance the Helena line naturally flows through her at which point if I kill her we know she won't resurrect''

Griff seemed to trust her vague plan of action, she drew her weapons as she wondered into the clearing that situated the swamp area and the witch's hut.

The area itself was earily quiet, the wildlife in the area seemed to have vanished due to fear, Aliasmos tried to sense for life in the area but couldn't detect anything, she turned around to leave the area just as Flemeth appeared. In a flash of purple light Aliasmos was thrown into a backflip as what was once Flemeth soon became a Dragon.

''Griff, I fucking need you''

Griff came sprinting into the area, the moment he saw the dragon he swore, Aliasmos looked at him and smiled, ''Now these I know how to kill'' as Sha-na-kai appeared just as happy as her mistress was about fighting a dragon.

''Als, there's something I need to tell you''

''I haven't got time for this'' shouted Aliasmos as she set her hands and weapons on fire and jumped into the air.

''Each day I've known you, your becoming more and more like your father''

This was the trigger they both needed, as Aliasmos eyes rolled into the back of her head and she tapped into Gaia's power as both her a Amber were now in joint control of the body, Griff threw a few smites at Flemeth to make sure her focus was on Griff and not Aliasmos as she climbed to the power level she needed.

Aliasmos didn't count of Griff's templar abilites not being all the effective as the dragon backhanded Aliasmos casuing her to go flying through the hut in the area. Rayne and Alistair came sprinting into the area, the dragon begun to breathe a magical fire in the area, Alistair ducked behind his sheild dragging Rayne with him, Aliasmos walked out of the hut and shouted for Alistair to angle the sheild a little bit. Her voice was strange in sound but Alistair didn't want to argue with the powerful figure.

Aliasmos sent bolts of lighting that rikached off the sheild, Aliasmos was still walking towards the dragon as she shot lighting, rayne stood up from behind the sheild and she noticed that it was Aliasmos but a pissed off more powerful version of Aliasmos, she bowed to greet her sister.

''You shouldn't be here, sister'' said the figure

''Flemeth could kill you both''

''You don't have to worry about us''

Rayne said a spell which caused Aliasmos to be thrown into the air, Wynne came running into the area and used her own abilites to help bolster Aliasmos' lightning but she soon collapsed. Aliasmos stopped her lighting and turned it into fire.

Aliasmos finally landed on Flemeth without her staff, two giant fists made of fire appeared either side of the dragon wings, Aliasmos begun to move her hands which caused the dragon to rear up in agony as Aliasmos begun to tear the wings off and turned to dust. Aliasmos jumped from the dragon's back and landed, almost ready for the dragon to attack her once more, The dragon swiped in frustration but Aliasmos dodged it and found the under belly of the dragon, she summoned her flame blades and tore it open causing herself to be covered in a blue substence, Aliasmos rolled out from under the dragon and summoned her staff just in time for the dragon to try and bite her, Aliasmos used the momentum to get onto it's head and put the blades underneath it's neck and behead the creature. Aliasmos jumped and rolled when she hit the ground just in time for the dragon to turn back to it's natural form. Aliasmos looked at Griff only to find that she was in the air and screaming as Griff tried to force Amber back.

''What the hell did you do?'' shouted Rayneoce she threw Aliasmos into the nearest twisted tree

''Aliasmos asked me to piss her off and bring out Amber and it bloody worked but she was more of a problem to cage up again'' said Grif as he rubbed the back of his neck

''You told her she was turning into our father didn't you'' shouted Rayne but Griff just nodded in response and he wasn't at all suprised to see that he was suddenly on his back after being punched in the face. Fluffy picked up the soul gem and walked it over to Aliasmos as the group were soon blinded by a purple light


	44. Chapter 44 - Poison of the Soul

Aliasmos finally wok up and realised her staff was no where near her side, Aliasmos couls barely put her fingers in her mouth to whistle for them as her beloved staff came shooting out of the shattered hut and glowed at her bedside.

''Thank you'' said Morrigan

''Your welcome'' whipsered Aliasmos as she tried to sit up

''Rayne will be happy that your awake''

''What happened to me?'' said Aliasmos as she looked at her surroundings and didn't reconise them

''You defeated my mother and you've been resting for several days''

''How many days exactly?''

''Five'' said Morrigan as she placed a cloth on Aliasmos' forehead

''Where's Rayne?''

''She's casting a powerful spell to move the village you once created, I'll fetch Wynne it seems uyour fever has retured''

''What fever?''

''It's difficult for me to explain, it's why you have been in bed for days''

with that Alaismos went back to sleep, in her dreams she could tell that something was wrong as her dreams where surreal even for her, for once she wasn't dreaming about Atlantis, she was dreaming about what would have happened if the prophecy never happened yet she was a millionaire.

She could see that her and Ericka were living in a massive house with Kat, Zahra and Tash.  
Tash had set up a wiccan shop along with her father, Zahra had set up a home business of making chibi bookmarks and badges based on anything and everything while Kat had locked herself in her room and spent all day every day writing. Aliasmos found that she was watching herself getting ready for a date. A knock on the door forced her to leave her room and answer the door, she answered it and discovered Damien standing in the doorway looking very smart in a suit and looking slightly sheepish.

''Oh hey''

''Hi'' said Damien, ''you like nice''

''Um yeah, I was sent a beautiful boquet of flowers the other night by a secret admirer, he wanted me to dress up nice and he was going to pick me up for a date''

''I'm glad you liked them'' said a bashful Damien

''Your my date'' said a very shocked Aliasmos

''Yeah''

''well alright then, what were you thinking?'' said Alaismos as she went inside and grabbed her handbag

''Well I was thinking we get a curry then we go and see a film''

''Sounds great, but why are you wearing a suit?''

''I know about your thing with guys in suits''

''Who doesn't know that'' laughed Aliasmos

''That's true''

Ericka came running down the stairs at that moment and smiled, ''Thanks for everything Ericka''

''No problems Damien''

Ericka was around ten years old, both her and Damien had massive smiles on their faces as Aliasmos looked at both of them, ''You two planned this together''

''what can I say Mum, the pair of you have been best friends since before I was born, you were upset when he moved to Aberdeen and since then you have been dancing around each other, getting upset when one of gets a date when the other hasn't, I made a few surgestions to Damien and it went from there''

Aliasmos couldn't help but rub her head and hide her embarressment by the words Ericka said, ''Your dangerous together'' muttered Aliasmos

''not as dangerous as you mum'' said Ericka as she hugged her mother and basically threw her out.

Aliasmos opened her eyes, sweating and shivering due to her fever getting worse, Aliasmos rolled onto her side to force her head to go to another place in her mind to see that Wynne was lying in the bed next to her. Rayne came inside to check on the two mages to see that Aliasmos was awake.

''Hey how are you feeling?'' asked Rayne

''Sick, what happened? Morrigan said I went up against Flemeth but the last thing I remember was seeing a purple dragon and vast amounts of pain''

''You killed her alright and you absorbed her soul gem, the only problem was Amber tried to take full control over your body, it seems she was in control when you absorbed her soul gem which is the reason your ill''

''Why would that make me ill?''

''She was an abomination'' muttered Griff

''that doesn't make any sense'' said Aliasmos as she tried to sit up

''The demons that currupted her have poisoned your body and mind, it'll be a miracle if you ever have your powers back, we were all suprised when you summoned your staff two days ago''

''I've been like this for a week'' said a shocked Aliasmos

''Yeah, your staff and Fluffy are also ill as well and we can't risk going back to Atlantis again''

''Why can't we go back''

''Because this could affect Mooshka, I've already clensed both myself and Griff but I haven't got the strength to cure Mooshka and anyone else it might affect''

''what's wrong with Wynne then?'' said Aliasmos as she looked over to her shoulder

''She drained herself trying to heal you and it nearly killed her, there's something keeping her alive for the moment but it's very weak''

''Where's Alistair?''

''He's grief stricken right now, you actually died four days ago but Wynne saved you''

''That's a lot of information to take at once'' said Aliasmos as she closed her eyes and tried to warm herself up using magic but it didn't work

''How are you feeling?'' asked Griff

''Very drained and ordinary'' Rayne was shocked as Aliasmos only used that if there was something truely wrong

''You can feel what little power you have can't you''

''I'm not a battle-mage any more'' said a tear-filled Aliasmos

''Do you think you can stand?'' asked Griff

''I don't think it's a good idea if she walks around right now'' barked Rayne

''That's where you can keep me standing, please I need the exercise and a stream to attempt to get rid of this coat of sweat from my body''

''All right, Griff is stronger than me right now, I drained myself when I moved the Helena village

''Why did you do that?''

''It made sense at the time''

''You've been spending too much time with me'' laughed Aliasmos as Griff tried to help her out of bed

''You must be feeling better, your making jokes''

''what can I say, I may be powerless but I'm still me''

''that's good news actually at one point Rayne was worried that Flemeth wasn't truely killed and just possessed you on the first day''

''why would that scare her?'' laughed Aliasmos

''You were demaning the blood of a rightous man'' shouted Rayne

''well there's a first time for everything'' said Aliasmos which caused both her and Griff to laugh

Aliasmos held Aliasmos up as they walked out of the house, Aliasmos looked around and noticed a massive bon fire with quite a few tents around the area, Griff had his arm around Aliasmos' waist while her arm was drapped over his shoulder, Aliasmos' jaw dropped and she slowly walked away from Griff and realised that she was finally where she belonged, she realised what she thought and collapsed, Griff tried to help her back up but she pushed him away.

''I'm alright''

''Alright then'' said Griff as he took a few steps back, he knew that Aliasmos was being stubborn but she wanted to feel like she could do something, he knew that she felt powerless

''I need to do this'' shouted Aliasmos as she forced herself to stand up, but the moemtn she stood her legs gave way, luckily this time Griff caught her in time

''I know you need to feel empowered but your still weak'' and with that Griff helped her to get back to bed

''I hate this we need to stop the blight and yet I have no abilities and I can barely stand''

''You'll get there eventually''

''The archedemon could appear at any point, I still need to find the dwarfs for the treaty and that's after I've found the urn of sacred ashes'' shouted Aliasmos

''Wait the urn that's the answer'' with that Griff dumped her in the bed and went running off.

Aliasmos was fast asleep by the time Rayne entered the room, she used her mind to scatter a powder based concotion around the air, it landed on both Aliasmos and Wynne. Rayne kissed both Aliasmos and Wynne on the forehead and soon collapsed


	45. Chapter 45 - Powerless

Aliasmos and Wynne woke up at the saem time, they both looked at the figure on the floor. Aliasmos begun to cry hysterically and started to shout for Griff while Wynne begun to try and heal Rayne. Griff and Alsiatir came sprinting into the shack, he moved Aliasmos aside and begun to scan Rayne. Alistair put his arms around Aliasmos in order to comfort her.

''She's tranfered the poison to her'' said Griff in a defeated way

''Why?''

''I'm not sure''

Aliasmos collapsed to the floor crying even harder this time, the others apart from Sten enterd the shack and they all came to the conclusion that Rayne sacrificed herself in order for her sister to defeat the blight.

''She did this for you'' said Leliana

''She shouldn't have'' shouted Aliasmos

''If the urn of ashes could cure Eamon they may heal Rayne'' said Alistair

''Pack up camp, we leave for Redcliffe'' said Aliasmos as she stormed out

Alistair followed her all the way to the stream, Aliasmos sat down and tried to create a fireball but she was getting more and more frustrated as her powers were still gone

''Are you alright?'' Alistair's words made Aliasmos jump, despite the fact he was never good at sneaking around

''What do you think?'' she spat

''She's going to be alright''

''What makes you so sure, Flemeth's soul has caused me to lose my powers, I died because of the damage caused'' Aliasmos was shouting at this point

''You think I don't know that, I nearly gave up because I thought I lost you'' shouted Alistair

''Now can you see why I hate my family''

''At least you knew yours my family died at Ostagar and you know what the real problem is, I'm the last of the royal bloodline. You claim to hate self-absorbed people yet your acting like one''

''Your Royalty'' muttered Leliana

''Oh crap'' said Alistair as he closed his eyes and realised that he and Aliasmos weren't that far away from camp and everyone probably heard the heated arguement between the pair

''Alistair, your the only thing I have left, Rayne is dying becasue of me, I'm never going to see my daughter again and now I have no powers, I can't feel Amber any more''

''Your not powerless''

''Please stop trying to understand how I feel right now''

''I can't begin to imagine how hard this is for you, but your not powerless''

''And how would you know?''

''Come on let me show you something'' said Alistair as he held out his hand

Aliasmos was still shaking due to her emotions, she hestiantly took his hand as the pair walked back to camp

Evryone decided that it was better to leave for Redcliffe the next day as Wynne still felt weak and Aliasmos was still quite shaken. Alistair threw Aliasmso her staff, she looked into the Gem. Alaismos noticed that instead of the gem being blue it was now more purple but she smiled when her dragon appeared befor her.

''Spar with me'' he asked, Aliasmos nodded in agreement. ''If you knock me to the floor it's proff your not powerless''

Griff grabbed a seat and decided to watch how Alistair was handling Aliasmos, Griff had known Aliasmos for their entire lives, he had never seen Aliasmos like this before, he watched as she struggled to battle Alistair, not only did she loss her powers, she lost the strngth from her staff as well. Aliasmos kept falling everytime Alistair tapped her with his blade, luckily Aliasmos was in a stubborn mood and kept going until she found her  
inner strngth once more and floored him with a very simple move, Aliasmos put her arm outto help Alistair up but he pulled her down to the ground as well

''You may not have your powers but your not powerless'' he laughed

''Thank you'' said Aliasmos as she kissed Alistair

''Dinner is ready'' shouted Kat

Aliasmos and Alistir got to their feet as they had been sparing since the early hours and refused tos top for even a drink, they were both thankful that Kat had been trained as a chief by her mother as they devoured the meal.

''Kat I need you to accompany Rayne and Fluffy to Redcliffe'' said Aliasmos

''Why?''

''We're going after the Urn of Sacred Ashes, Fluffy is in no state to fight and Rayne is unconcious''

''There has to be someone else you can go''

''Kat I love you dearly but you've seen the least amount of battles here, and we can't exactly take Rayne with us''

''I don't like this''

Aliasmos stood up and walked over to Kat and drapped her arms over her shoulders and they leaned their foreheads agaisnt each other, ''I know you don't like this but we're going to be going back to Redcliffe to cure the Arl, you'll both be safe surrounded by a castle, please go alright''

''Alright'' said Kat at which point Aliasmos and Kat kissed the pair turned to see that Alistair and Zevran were stunned that Aliasmos had just kissed another women

''Boys'' said Aliasmos but their look didn't seem to change which casued Aliasmos to laugh

''You forgot to tell them that you're attracted to women''

''Yeah kinda'' with Aliasmos' response Kat punched her in the arm

Now it was Griff's turn to laugh, as neither Alistair or Zevran's faces changed.


	46. Chapter 46 - Heaven

Following the map Rayne had given Aliasmos they finally made it to Heaven despite the fact it took them nearly a week.

Morrigan crossed her arms and looked around at the tiny village that was laid out before them. "'Tis a quiet enough village...Looks can be deceiving, of course."

"Strange," Zevran said. "A perfect little village, no? Almost too perfect."

"Stay close," Aliasmos said, and they all nodded grimly. Cerbie gave a short bark, and she shushed him.

Haven spread out before them like a greeting card. Tiny cabins dotted the landscape, and lanterns hung from poles along the edges of the road. The village was spread along the edges of the only path up the mountain, and at the top of the hill, Aliasmos could make out a leveled area that might serve as the town square. If the typical pattern of Ferelden cities were any indication, their Chantry would be at the top of the hill.

They trudged up the mountain, looking for signs of life. The mountains had risen rapidly around them as they climbed the previous day, and now the temperature had dropped alarmingly. Even though it was early summer, the elevation was such that it couldn't have been much above freezing, although there was no snow. Aliasmos rubbed her arms and pulled her cloak closer around her, glad for its warmth. Morrigan seemed completely unaffected by the weather, and was dressed as always in her skimpy blouse and leather skirt. Aliasmos assumed she must use magic to keep herself clean, because she wasn't sure she had ever seen Morrigan change or wash any of her clothing.

"Morrigan, do you use witchcraft to keep yourself warm?" she asked curiously.

"Of course," the witch responded.

"Isn't it a bit of a giveaway, then? You're practically naked. Anyone who looks at you will wonder why you're not dressed as we are... You're not blending in very well." Aliasmos said.

Morrigan sighed loudly, and waved her hand. Suddenly she was cloaked as well.

"Impressive," Alistair said, and reached out to tug on the cloth. His hand passed through it, and Morrigan snapped at him.

"'Tis an illusion, dolt. Keep your hands to yourself."

Alistair snatched his hand away as if he had been burned, and looked at Aliasmos with alarm. She chuckled and continued walking, and Alistair relaxed.

"Maker, it's cold here. Isn't it summer?" Alistair said, and then sneezed. "I think I'm catching cold."

"No one is here," Zevran said, puzzled. "If this is a village, where are all the people?" Aliasmos saw a few chickens in one yard, and an old, tired looking cow in another, but otherwise the village was as empty as the Archdemon's heart. Making a snap decision, she strode over to one of the doors and knocked.

As she had expected, there was no answer. They repeated this routine on up the path, but the houses were empty.

"Maybe everyone's up there?" Alistair said, and pointed to the top of the hill and the large building that dominated the plateau. They made it up the hill unchallenged, and indeed, voices were raised in song within the building.

"Should we go in?" Alistair whispered.

"Why are you whispering? Of course we should," Aliasmos whispered back, and strode toward the door, Cerbie on her heels.

"She's whispering, too," Alistair said softly to Zevran, who chuckled.

Aliasmos pushed open the doors, and the others hurried to join her.

The room was large, and warm. A fire burned brightly in a huge stone fireplace at the front of the room, and rows of benches, divided in the center to create an aisle, led to a raised platform where a man dressed in shining robes stood. The benches were full of people...men, women, children, all of them singing, led by the man on the platform. The hymn ended, and the man raised his hands toward the heavens in a gesture of supplication.

"Let us pray, brothers and sisters," he said, and then Alistair sneezed hard, and banged his head on a post. He groaned loudly.

A sea of faces turned as one, and Aliasmos silently swore. Not that she had hoped for subtlety, barging into the building as she had, but it was now a slightly more dramatic entrance than she had originally desired. She smiled, and raised her hand in greeting.

"Hello, everyone! Sorry to interrupt your meeting like this...but we're looking for the town of Haven. Is this it?" she said in what she hoped was a cheerful, non-threatening manner.

"Yes, this is Haven, stranger. Sit, be welcome. We are in the middle of service. When it is concluded, I will speak with you," the man said, and gestured to an empty row of seats in the very front of the room.

"Actually, we will wait outside...I apologize for our rude interruption," Aliasmos said, and the man's eyes narrowed, but he said nothing as they exited the building.

"At least it was warm in there," Alistair said, sniffling. She silently pulled the handkerchief from her pouch and handed it to him, somewhat annoyed at his inconvenient sinuses.

''He seemed to reconise me, whch doesn't bode well for us, I wish at times like this I still had my powers''

"Did you notice the carvings around the fireplace?" Morrigan said, and Aliasmos shook her head.

"Dragons, sporting in flight. Beautiful, but certainly unusual."

"What are you thinking then?" said uneasily to no one in particular.

"Something is very strange in this town," Zevran said. "If that was their Chantry, why was a man giving the service? Only women can be ordained as Revered Mothers. My flower, I am recalling Rayne's descriptions of Dragon Cults ...does anyone else think it is strange that their fire place should have carvings of dragons all around it? Exactly what did Brother Genetivi stumble upon?"

"There's only one way to find out," Aliasmos said. "We have to stay and talk with that man."

"Or, we could run," Alistair said nasally, mopping his nose and honking into the handkerchief.

"Or, we could talk with that man and watch our backs, and then tonight a very talented assassin could sneak into the village and look for clues about what is going on," Zevran said with a sly smile.

Aliasmos chewed the insides of her cheeks, ''It's too dangerous, I'm thinking we go in and deal with it, Griff can you take care of the Revered Father''

''It's a shame you can't sense what I can sense'' said Griff. Aliasmos tilted her head and had a confused look on her face. ''There's blood mages in there Als''

''Oh for fuck sake'' shouted Aliasmos, she immediately put her hands over her mouth as she hadn't meant to swear quite so loud

It was only a few minutes, and then people began streaming from the building, looking uneasily at the group as they fled down the mountain. They went straight to their homes, and if she had been close enough to hear Aliasmos was certain she would have heard locks slide home with every door that clicked shut.

The man in the robes was the last to emerge, and he looked pleasantly surprised that they were still there.

"Please, friends, come inside and warm yourselves," he said congenially, and they followed him into the building. Aliasmos looked around more closely as they walked down the aisle between the benches. It was a simple, square building, constructed of wood and stone, which made the fantastic carvings around the fireplace all the more remarkable. Some of the carvings had been dyed with gentle, faded colors...the whorls and swirls  
brought the dragons to life in the still wood.

"Is this your Chantry?" Aliasmos said, trying to put a friendly, curious note into her tone.

"In a manner of speaking," the man said softly. "I am Father Eirik, the leader of Haven's spiritual community, as well as the leader of the town. Why have you come to Haven?"

"Just passing through," Aliasmos lied cheerfully. "We're on our way to Orzammar, and we thought we might stop for supplies. Is there a general store in Haven?"

Father Eirik looked at her searchingly, and Aliasmos began to sweat under her cloak.

"Your name, child?" he asked gently.

"Aliasmos Helena.'' He smiled indulgently at her, and Aliasmos' heart sank.

"It seems we have one of the dreaded Helena sisters here with us, I distinctly remember you saying 'We're looking for the town of Haven.' Now, why would you tell me you were going to Orzammar, if it's really Haven you seek?"

"I...have heard of Haven. In my travels. Your hospitality is without compare, so said my merchant friends. I was tempted to see if it was true," she said, and mentally damned herself for making such obvious mistakes.

"No merchants come to Haven. Come, Aliasmos let us end this charade. You are here for the Urn."

''I have no idea what you're talking about''

"Do not persist in this foolish game, child. It will not help you," Eirik said dangerously, and stretched out his hands toward her. Aliasmos dove out of the way as lightning sprang from Eirik's fingertips. She pulled her weapons from their sheaths as she came to her feet, and saw Eirik engulfed in flames. He screamed horribly, and  
fell to the ground, writhing as he burned. Morrigan slung her staff back into place with a cocky jaunt of her eyebrow, and Aliasmos smiled her thanks at the witch.

"Well, now we're in it," Alistair said. "We didn't find out anything about who he was, or what they're doing here in Haven. The people here won't be happy to find their Revered Father turned to ashes."

"Let's be gone before they find out," Aliasmos said, and turned to go, but Zevran's voice stopped her.

"My flower, look at the fireplace..." he pointed, and Lyra looked.

"I don't see anything, Zevran...just the dragons."

He chuckled, and strode over to the stonework and pressed a curve in one of the dragon's tails.

A panel slid away, revealing a hidden room.

"Zev, how did you see that?" she asked, amazed, and he shrugged.

"I see much, my flower. For instance, I see that your eyes are the same color as the ocean on a sunny day, and I see that Morrigan's skin is as smooth and perfect as a pitcher of cream. And when I look at Alistair, I see-"

"No one wants to know what you see, Zevran," Alistair said loudly, and strode toward the secret room, snuffling loudly.

"My my, but he is touchy about that, is he not?" Morrigan said with a smirk, and followed Alistair into the room, her hips swaying gently, her illusory cloak having disappeared entirely.

Alistair strode into the secret room, his ears burning over Zevran's joke. He heard Aliasmos' wry chuckle, and Morrigan's sassy comment, and between their laughter and his rapidly worsening cold he felt very sorry for himself indeed. He blew his nose again into the handkerchief, and looked around. Cerbie padded up beside him, keeping him quiet company.

The room was crammed with books and chests. Enormous eggs that sparkled like jewels were in every corner, and he wondered if they were what he thought they were. He looked around, taking everything in, and then sneezed loudly into the handkerchief. Wynne's voice sounded behind him.

"Chew on this, Alistair" she said, and handed him a piece of root. He looked at it - it was gnarled, and small white hairs were growing out of the surface.

"What is it?" he said with disgust. Cerbie sniffed it with interest.

"Yaren root. 'Twill relieve your symptoms. Chew it raw, and hold the pieces under your tongue to allow your body to absorb the juices," she said, and he turned it over in his fingers, contemplating actually putting the disgusting thing in his mouth. Alistair braced himself and popped the root into his mouth. It tasted surprisingly good, and he chewed it to a pulp and held it under his tongue.

"Are those dragon eggs?" Zevran asked animatedly, and Aliasmos turned her eyes to the sparkling orbs perched on beautifully carved pedestals. They gleamed softly in the dull firelight which filtered through the open panel in the wall.

"If they are, they will never hatch," Morrigan said, her nose still in the book she was reading. "There is no spark of life within them. They are merely pretty things now. A bit morbid, if you ask me."

''I should grab one for Rayne, no doubt it'll keep her occupied for a while''

''She would appreciate a few of these'' said Griff as he grabbed a few and stuffed them into his pack

"How 'ong sood I keep i' undah mah tongue?" Alistair said, and Wynne looked at him in amusement.

"A bit longer. Do not swallow it - when I tell you to, spit it out."

"'Kay," Alistair said.

Cerbie began scratching at the floor, and Zevran went to investigate.

"Bella flor, look here," Zevran called, and they hurried to see what he had found. He flipped back the edge of an ornate rug, and revealed a trap door with a brass ring attached to it. He pulled it open, and a stairway was revealed descending into the darkness below.

"Anyone have a light?" Aliasmos said, and Morrigan gestured silently. A ball of green light appeared, hovering in the air within the tunnel, and Aliasmos began to descend the steps. Zevran's voice stopped her.

"Wait, my flower...allow me to go first, after I shut the door to this room. There may be traps." He moved to the panel and flipped a hidden latch, causing it to slide closed. "It may buy us a bit of time. I don't know if Haven has their own version of soldiers or Templars, but someone will undoubtedly discover Eirik sooner or later, and he will not be the only one who knows about this room."

Aliasmos moved aside, and Zevran and Leliana led them down the stairs into a dank tunnel carved into the stone of the mountain. It was frigidly cold, and Aliasmos shivered involuntarily. Alistair pulled the trapdoor shut behind them, and the darkness was complete but for Morrigan's ethereal lamp. Cerbie whined, and she rubbed his head soothingly. The ball of light danced just ahead of them, casting weird shadows along the walls and throwing the shapes of the stones into stark relief. They walked through the damp tunnel, and after a few moments Wynne told Alistair to rid himself of the yaren root. He did so with a loud *hrrrk*ing sound of phlegm being discharged, and  
Morrigan made a disgusted noise.

"Hey, my headache's better," Alistair said happily.

"Please do not make that noise again. 'Tis absolutely vile," Morrigan said with revulsion.

"Wynne told me to spit it out."

"Yes, but I assumed you would do so into your handkerchief."

"And you think I'm disgusting? Why would I spit that into a perfectly clean handkerchief?" Alistair said, and Aliasmos shushed them. Her nerves were tightly wound, and their voices were echoing a little too well in the stone tunnel.

A few more minutes passed without incident, and Lyra whispered to Zevran. "Shouldn't we have encountered something by now? People...a trap...I'm getting very nervous about the lack of... anything."

"I admit, it is curious, my flower," he said. "Shall we continue forward?"

"What choice do we have?" she said unhappily, and they crept along in the darkness, following Morrigan's ball of green light, which seemed attuned to their movements and advanced when they did.

The faint, flickering glow of a torch flicked around a bend in the tunnel, and Morrigan extinguished her witch light. Zevran signaled them all to be very quiet, and then seemed to reconsider. He motioned for Aliasmos and the others to remain where they were, and skulked forward, leaving them frozen in the dark.

Aliamsos fought to control her breathing, feeling a slight panic attack coming on. She shut her eyes and concentrated on airflow, trying to pretend it was simply night time, and that she was not in a damp tunnel that could collapse at any moment...she backed up, reaching blindly for the others, and felt Alistair's hand take hers. Cebie pressed reassuringly against her leg, and breathing became easier.

''I really hate enclosed spaces'' she muttered

"My friends, come quickly," Zevran's voice called, and they sprang forward toward the sound of his voice.

Zevran was kneeling over a man who looked more dead than alive. His skin was waxy, and were it not for his shallow breathing Aliasmos would have been hard pressed to find signs of life. His leg had been broken recently and a few deep looking cuts were swollen and pussing. Kestrel sniffed him with concern, and whimpered at Aliasmos, clearly asking her to help him.

"I would wager that we have found Brother Genetivi," Zevran's Antivan accent purred, and Aliasmos looked at the others.

"No matter who he is, he needs healing...we have to get him out of here," she said, and the man groaned at the sound of their voices.

"Water," he whispered, and Aliasmos knelt and put her waterskin to his lips. He drank thirstily, and she said to him, "If we help you, can you walk with us? We can take most of your weight."

"Leave him to die," Morrigan said. "His leg is gangrenous. Even our inestimable healer cannot possibly bring him back from the edge of death as he is."

"I won't leave him, Morrigan," Aliasmos flared, and Alistair shot Morrigan a disgusted look. She sniffed, and crossed her arms.

''I might be able to help'' said Wynne as she pushed her way past the group, after a few moments the healing magicwas flowing through him, Wynne was clearly having to concentrate quite hard

"My friends, the passage continues in this direction. There is a breeze...I believe it lets out of the mountain." he said, and then Aliasmos heard angry voices echoing in the tunnel behind them.

"They found Eirik," Alistair said grimly.

''Oh shit, Wynne we need to move now'' shouted Aliasmos

''Not yet he's still weak''

''Bugger I need my powers'' and with that Aliasmos and Griff drew their weapons forming the front rank

Various soldiers and townfolk descended upon the ancient warriors, evern so often they would be overwealmed but Morrigan and Leliana were invaluable. But it didn't last long as Wynne shouted that she was finished, Sten stayed back along with Morrigan, Alisatir half carried Wynne and Griff Carried Genetivi

"Let's move!" Aliasmos cried, and they hustled as quickly as they could. Cerbie took off running, and Zevran traipsed ahead of them, glancing back and forth, agitated by their slow pace. Morrigan threw a blast of fire behind them, and frightened screams echoed throughout the tunnel. The man groaned, and his head lolled. Aliasmos gritted her teeth, adjusted his weight on her shoulder and ran a bit faster.

Leliana screamed, Aliasmos paused to see everyone pass her but Leliana, ''fuck they've got Leliana, I've got to go back for her. The group were just by the exit at this point, Wynne and the wounded were set aside, the group could hear foorsteps, Aliasmos, Griff and Alistair prepared temselves for a battle.

Morrigan sent another blast of fire shooting into the tunnel, and more screams echoed. Aliasmos drew her weapons and waited tensely near the mouth of the passage, and Alistair stood opposite, his sword ready. Cerbie's muscles bunched as he prepared for a powerful lunge accentuated with teeth and sharp claws.

The first man came tearing out of the tunnel, and Aliasmos stuck her foot out to send him tumbling straight at Zevran, who cut his throat efficiently. Alistair met the next with a sharp thrust, and he fell to the ground, clutching his side and wailing. The third and fourth man came out swinging past Griff, and Aliasmos and Alistair met them head on, blades flashing in the dim afternoon sun. The men were quickly cut down, but more men piled up behind them, and warrior's found themselves bottlenecking a flow that would surely burst if not contained soon. Cerbie barked madly, jumping and dancing.

"Wardens, away!" Morrigan's voice called, they jumped back as a spume of ice engulfed the group of men. They froze solid, and Aliasmos lowered her weapon, panting, her heart racing with relief.

Morrigan sagged a bit. Apparently, she had thrown quite a bit into her last spell, and what with keeping her body temperature regulated, the witch-light and the blasts of fire, she was exhausted. She sank gracefully to the ground, resting her head on her arms, which were crossed over her knees. Cerbie ran to her side and nudged her arm with his head.

Aliasmos approached the mage with concern, and Morrigan waved her off.

"Desist, mongrel," she said into her arms in a tired voice, and Cerbie flopped to the ground beside her with an exasperated whuff.

"Are you alright, Morrigan?" Aliasmos said, her voice worried.

"Do not ask me to do anything else today. I have nothing left," she said weakly, and Aliasmos nodded.

"Thank you for saving us," she said quietly, and Morrigan said nothing.

Alistair was kneeling by the unknown man, offering him more water. He drank, and then spoke weakly.

"Thank you for your aid...I am Brother Genetivi."

"We thought you might be," Alistair said. "You're a popular fellow, my good man. Half of Ferelden has been looking for you."

"I don't even know how long I was down there," Genetivi said in a hoarse voice. He coughed, and Aliasmos lay her hand on his head.

"He's burning up with fever," she said. "Wynne we need you."

Genetivi coughed again, and shook his head. "The Urn...it's close."

"If you die, none of us will find the Urn," Aliasmos said firmly.

''Alistair I need you to make a fire, it seems we could be here for a while''

''I'll save Leliana'' said Griff

''Are you sure?''

''That battle barely touched me and it annoyed me'' Griff drew his weapons and headed back down the tunnel before Aliasmos was given the chance to argue with him, Aliasmos had been pushed away by Wynne and with Alistair making a fire ALiasmos decided that everyone needed something to eat so she grabbed her bow and went out for a hunt.

The sun was just beginning to crest the horizon when a sudden noise in the brush brought Aliasmos to a halt, she made sure her arrow was secure as she listened carefully, and then snuck in the direction of the noise. The sight that met her eyes was very nearly comical.

A tall blonde man wearing Mage's robes was pushing his way through the underbrush, muttering to himself. He was watching the ground, and as he came closer Aliasmos distinctly heard him say in a playful voice, "Come on, Ser Perceval. Don't stop now. Just a bit further, and then I'll carry you again."

Aliasmos' eyebrows furrowed in confusion, and then she saw a tiny grey cat stepping daintily through the underbrush. The Mage laughed, and scooped up the kitten and pressed his face into its fur lovingly. It batted at his nose, and the Mage cooed "You are a very ferocious knight, Ser Perceval. Yes you are, and such a lovely knight, as well."

Aliasmos became a bit embarrassed to be watching this private scene, and decided she'd better "find" the man before the man found them. She stepped out of the bushes, and the Mage's head snapped up in alarm and he deposited the kitten within his robes. He whipped his staff out and pointed it at Aliasmos threateningly.

"Don't move, or I'll attack!" the Mage said, and Aliasmos lifted her hands to show she meant no harm.

"I will not hurt you, Mage, or your very ferocious knightly companion," she said with a twinkle in her eye. The mage grinned sheepishly.

"Oh...you heard that, did you?" He pulled the kitten from within his robes, and set it gently on the ground. "Ser Perceval is new to me...I got him just yesterday from a woman whose cat had kittened." The sound of pride in his voice was unmistakeable, and Aliasmos smiled. She took a closer look at the Mage, realizing he was unshaven and dirty, and probably hadn't eaten in at least a day.

"Who are you? What are you doing here? You have no packs, no supplies...you can't be out for a pleasure strole," Aliasmos said curiously, and the mage looked at her warily.

"You tell me, first. What is a beautiful, armed woman doing alone in the woods?" he said challengingly, and Aliasmos decided there was no harm in introducing herself.

"My name is Aliasmos Helena, and I am a Grey Warden. I was actually hunting for some supper for the group - I'm traveling with a few others as well''.

''Wait, are you Rayne's sister?''

''Yes''

The Mage really looked harmless, so she made a snap decision. "Would you like some supper?"

The man's eyes got bigger, and he swallowed, and then spoke.

"You're really a Grey Warden? You're not traveling with any Templars?"

"No...well, Alistair was training as a Templar before he was conscripted, but he's a Warden now, like myself," she said.

The Mage considered, and then held out his hand in greeting.

"My name is Anders. I'm a Circle Mage, as you probably guessed, and I'm... escaping. From the Tower. Been on the run since yesterday, actually. I'd be grateful for a meal, and if you need any healing I can oblige as a repayment," he said, shaking Aliasmos' hand firmly.

"Healing?" Aliasmos said, not quite believing her good fortune in discovering a healer wandering around in the woods. "We do have a man with us who is quite severely injured! If you can see fit to heal him I would be most grateful! Come with me, please," she said, and led Anders a few dozen yards through the brush back to their camp.

"Aliasmos, you were supposed to get some food - Who in Andraste's name-" Alistair leapt to his feet and scrabbled for his sword, and Aliasmos held out a calming hand.

"First of all I've told you not to say that and secondly this is Anders. He's a healer, and he's going to help Wynne with Brother Genetivi." Hoping this would be enough explanation, she led Anders to Genetivi's side and lifted his blanket. Anders examined him efficiently, and then asked Aliasmos to cut up something to make bandages. She hurried to do so, and Alistair came up beside her. He was watching Anders with suspicion, and he knelt and whispered in her ear.

"I'm...very confused at the moment, Aliasmos. It seems to me that you just... found a Healer Mage, in the woods, and now you're trusting him to heal Genetivi? Doesn't that strike you as very weird, not to mention very convenient?" Alistair whispered.

"He's an apostate, Alistair," she whispered. "He's making an escape from the Circle and he knows Rayne"

"An apostate? Fantastic," Alistair groaned.

''Technically so am I''

''That's not what I meant''

''Alistir he seems nice enough. And he has the cutest little kitten."

Alistair sighed, and looked over at Anders. He was concentrating hard, and the lines of pain on Genetivi's face were easing.

"See?" Aliasmos whispered. "We'll feed him, he'll go on his way and we'll go on ours, and Genetivi will live."

"I don't like it," Alistair whispered, and she rolled her eyes and stood up, her bandages complete.

"You're not a Templar anymore, Alistair. Grey Wardens must do whatever is necessary to end the Blight. We need Genetivi to live, and I don't care who heals him," she said firmly, and took the bandages over to Anders. He smiled at her in thanks.

''Wynne''Anders muttered

''She exhausted herself to heal Genetivi''

''She trained me and your sister''

''I wonder why Rayne never told me'' said Aliasmos as she removed her necklace and used it to occupy the kitten her lap. Anders was finishing his third helping of bread and rabbit stew, Alistair was watching him like a hawk, a dark look on his face. Morrigan seemed entirely intrigued by the apostate, and was shooting him small, interested glances. Zevran was still curled up, fast asleep, and Cerbie sniffed Ser Perceval with disapproval. The kitten showed absolutely no fear of the Mabari and was batting at his enormous nose with one teeny paw, while Cerbie winced and shook himself from time to time. He looked up at Aliasmos and whined.

"Are you afraid of such a fearsome beast?" she teased Cerbie, and he looked at her with wry eyes.

"Okay, I get it," Aliasmos said, and picked up the kitten. "He's a complete love, Anders," she cooed, and kissed Ser Perceval's tiny pink nose. He mewled softly, and bit at her nose with his needle-sharp kitten teeth.

"I know, I couldn't resist him. When I stopped at that farm yesterday and the woman showed me the kittens, I had to have one. Gave her my last five coppers for him," Anders said with a smile.

"Why would you spend your last coins on a kitten?" Alistair asked unbelievingly. "You didn't think about...oh, I dunno. Food? Shelter? Where do you think you'll go from here, anyway?"

Anders stopped eating and looked at Alistair with a twist in his lip. "It doesn't matter where I go. They'll find me within a few hours. They always do."

"They?" Aliasmos said, and Anders sighed noisily.

"The Templars. They have my phylactery...it means they can track me no matter where I go. I escape from the tower all the time, and they just come and bring me back. I can't really get away, no matter what I do." Anders turned back to his food, and then added, "At least this time I have something to show for it. Ser Perceval will make a fine companion, and he can eat the mice in my room."

"Why do you do it, then? Run away...If they just find you?" Aliasmos leaned forward and placed Ser Perceval upright on his feet, and the kitten began batting the tail end of Anders' robes.

Anders smiled down at the tiny cat, and then popped his last bite of bread into his mouth and scooped up the little animal.

"Any taste of freedom is better than being locked up all the time. I've been in that Tower since I was six years old, just like most of the others. Do you know, there are some Mages in the tower who have never felt rain on their faces? They've never taken a moonlight stroll, or had a picnic on the beach. Some of them are so afraid to leave their rooms, they have panic attacks at the thought of going up on the roof, where we have our  
telescopes for star watching. It's disgusting," he said sadly. "We're not allowed relationships, either. Romance is forbidden... not that it stops us, not really. Even friendships are discouraged, although 'professional associations' are allowed for the sake of getting things done. And the Templars are the worst part - some of them are abusive, and I've heard more than a few horror stories. Beatings, even rape-"

"They're not like that," Alistair said in shock, and Anders glared at him.

"How do you know, Warden? You may have trained as one, but you never took vows. You never lived the way I do," Anders said with bitterness, and rubbed the kitten's whiskers.

Alistair looked supremely shaken. "Why doesn't someone put a stop to it, then? Why is it allowed to continue?"

"The Templars, or the treatment of Mages?" Anders said dryly.

"The...abuse, you spoke of. If it happens, who regulates it? Who's responsible?"

"No one. The Templars are a force without a stop-gap. Oh, sure, they're supposed to answer to the Chantry, and they line up neatly enough when the lyrium's being distributed, but the things that go on behind closed doors are..." Anders shook his head, unable to continue. He concentrated on his kitten for a moment, and then looked up, a spirited look in his eyes.

"You want to know why I do it? Because I'm not willing to give in. I'm not willing not to fight," Anders said, and then sighed. "For all the good my spitting into the wind does."

Aliasmos wasn't sure what to say. Alistair was looking down at his hands, looking somewhat ashamed. Morrigan was positively entranced, and took the opportunity to speak up.

"Anders..." her voice was a purr. "I'm...not entirely certain, but I think I may have been...injured, last night. Will you consent to examine me?"

"Oh, yes, that's right," Aliasmos began. "I almost forgot because he seems better, but Alistair also has a cold-"

Morrigan shot Aliasmos a hate-filled glance and she stopped abruptly, wondering what Morrigan's problem was.

"But me first, please Anders," Morrigan breathed, leaning over and showing off the cut of her blouse to its full advantage.

Anders looked at Morrigan with a raised eyebrow, and then stood. "Yes... Lady Morrigan. I can see you do need an examination. Would you prefer here, or...shall we seek a more... private venue?"

"Follow me," Morrigan said seductively, and she sauntered into the woods. Anders followed, and as they disappeared into the trees Aliasmos' jaw hit the ground.

"Did she just-" Aliasmos said to Alistair, who stuck his hands over his ears and began to sing loudly and off key.

"Can't hear you, can't hear you, lalalala," Alistair sang, his eyes squeezed shut. "Worst image ever currently being blocked in self defense of my sanity."

Aliasmos sat back, and began to laugh into her hands. She picked up Ser Perceval and resolved to keep him to herself for awhile.

"So, just rest today," Anders said. "Genetivi can't be moved, not until tomorrow. I did my best with his leg, but he may still lose the foot... after a certain amount of time, even magic only goes so far. Not only was the leg broken, but he's completely exhausted and dehydrated, and he's recovering from a nearly fatal case of hypothermia. I'd say you got to him in the nick of time."

"Anything else we should know?" Aliasmos asked as they walked away from the camp.

"Keep him quiet, and give him lots of water. And have your healer look at him again when you see her," Anders said, and Aliasmos shook his hand gratefully and pressed a few sovereigns into it.

"Best of luck, Anders," she said, and then threw her arms around him, and he returned her hug warmly.

"Maybe we'll meet again someday, Aliasmos Helena of the Grey Wardens...I plan on traveling for a long time - or twenty more minutes, whichever lasts longer," Anders said, his eyes sparkling. He took Ser Perceval from her hands and sauntered off into the woods, whistling a jaunty tune.

Aliasmos turned back to the camp and sat down by Alistair's side. Anders had patched him up after...examining...Morrigan, and Alistair's cold was gone. The witch had not returned to the camp as of yet - Anders had said she had claimed to need some time alone, and Aliasmos trusted that she would return when she was ready. Zevran slept on, oblivious to all that had gone before.

"He's dead to the world," Aliasmos gestured toward Zevran. She scratched Cerbie's ears as he lay panting in the sun. The dog was happy.

"I had no idea..." Alistair muttered, rolling a rock between his palms in a nervous, brooding gesture.

"What? No idea of what?" Aliasmos said, stretching slightly.

"About the Templars. Something should be done about it," he said moodily.

"Oh... Well, alot of things should be done, Alistair. But it takes people who want to do them, and have the power to make sure they get done. People who have the right ideas...people who care enough to try and change things," Aliasmos said, and wound her fingers through his. He clasped her hand tightly, and she leaned her head on his shoulder.

"I would change things. If I had the power," Alistair said. He kneaded her hand gently between his fingers, staring off into the distance.

"Like what?" Aliasmos said, a smile touching her lips.

"Like, the Templars. Did you know most of them are addicted to lyrium? The Chantry keeps them in check by supplying them with it...it's all such a sham. They were training me in the use of some of the powers - like draining magic - and I had just barely started taking lyrium when Duncan conscripted me. And now that I don't take any, I can still do everything I was taught...no lyrium required. Most Templars die by the time they reach  
forty, because their bodies have been eaten from the inside out. The Chantry keeps them addicted to keep them in line." Alistair's voice was angry.

"And the Mages. It's awful that they get taken from their parents when they're six, and never know the world outside the Tower. Take Conor and Isolde - she nearly turned her son into an abomination because she didn't want to give him up. Is there any reason why a trained Mage couldn't come and teach Conor at Redcliffe? Why do they have to leave their parents? I would hate it if one of my children were tacken away because they had magic.  
There must be a better way. At the very least, there needs to be a system of checks and balances, to prevent things like what Anders was describing.

"I dunno...that one's a touchy subject." Alistair sighed. "Maybe I'm just feeling extra sorry for Anders at the moment. But still, it isn't right. I don't know how I would fix it, but I would sure as shades try. And there are lots of other things, I'm sure...things that no one knows about. It can't be so difficult to change things, not for someone who has the power," Alistair said, and Aliasmos squeezed his hand, trying not to think of herself.

Alistair was getting closer and closer to embracing the idea of becoming King, and she had to accept that. It might end up meaning they couldn't be together...but if Ferelden gained a leader who could bring the country together and make it stronger, it was worth any price.

Including her own personal happiness.

Alistair continued to speak, and she let him, enjoying the closeness and the feel of his large, strong hands entangled with hers.

They spent the remainder of the day sitting and talking quietly. Brother Genetivi woke from time to time, and Wynne gave him plenty of water and strips of jerky, bread and cheese. He was very anxious to be off again and seek out the Urn, but Aliasmos and Alistair gently insisted that he take the day to rest, as Anders had advised.

Morrigan walked into camp after lunch, without a word, and refused to speak to either Aliasmos or Alistair about what had gone between Anders and herself. Alistair teased her a bit, but she threatened to turn him into a Warden-icicle, and he let her be.

Zevran woke up that afternoon, appalled that he had slept so long, and accused Morrigan of putting something in his drink. Morrigan retorted that she wouldn't put anything in Zevran's drink if he were the last man on earth, and Zevran implied that this was because he was simply too much man for her. Aliasmos and Alistair rolled their eyes at each other until Aliasmos realised something.

''Griff's been gone too long''

''What do you mean?

''He should be back by now''

Aliasmos was more than grateful for the day of forced rest as she, Alistair, and Wynne hurried back toward Haven. Cerbie sniffed the path, searching for any signs of Leliana. Wynne had refused to stay behind, saying that if Leliana needed healing she had to be there. Brother Genetivi was with them, as well, doing his best to keep up but slowing them down all the same. Wynne had done a bit more healing on his leg, and he was really  
moving quite well, Aliasmos tried to calm down, but a horrible icy feeling persisted in growing in the pit of her stomach.

The sun was just falling below the horizon and throwing rays of sharp, golden light into the trees when the small party began to ascend the Frostback Mountains. They wrapped themselves warmly in their cloaks and pushed up the slope.

A few more hours' walk brought them within striking distance of Haven, and the moonlight shone clear and cold in the frosty air. Cerbie whined and pointed at a tree, and Aliasmos knelt to examine it.

Dried blood, and a few shining red hairs clung to the bark, and Aliasmos' heart plummeted into her shoes.

"She's was hurt when she tried to escape," Aliasmos said, and the others clustered around.

"Head injury," Alistair said, his brow furrowed. "She could have fallen against the trunk."

"Leliana doesn't just fall," Aliasmos said. "Her balance is too good."

"It's only a few hours old...let's go," Alistair said, and they continued up the slope and into the town of Haven.

''What about Griff, there arn't any signs of him?'' with that Cerbie barked kept his node down and a couple of fallen trees

Aliasmos and Alsiatir ran over and noticed there was a figure hidden by the trees, Aliasmos frantically tried to move one on her own but it didn't work, Alistair knew it was Griff somehow and did everything he could to help her to move the log, Aliasmos saw that it was her worst fear and scrambled over to him to feel his pulse

''Wynne, Griff's hurt, I can't feel a pulse'' shouted Aliasmos

Wynne came rushing over as Genetivi hobled over accompanied by his make-shift walking stick

''Come you you stubborn bastard'' shouted Aliasmos as Alistir held onto her to stop her from going over to him

Aliasmos heard a cough, ''that's cheap coming from you'' coughed Griff

''You fucking arsehole'' said Aliasmos as she punched him and knocked him clean out

''And what was that for?'' demanded Wynne

''He made me re-think our wedding day'' spat Aliasmos

Aliasmos punched a few of the trees several times as they waited for Griff to be fully healed once again.

''You should see Wynne as well''

''I'll survive'' replied Aliasmos with no hint of emotion

''Als, your hands are bleeding'' said Alistair as he grabbed Aliasmos to stop her

''I'll be fine'' she barked and wiped her hand back

Alistair became tense as he felt a shift in her, it wasn't magical and he knew it but he knew Aliasmos was in a mood

''What did you mean by your wedding day?''

''You already know what happened didn't you read my book''

''It wasn't that detailed Als''

''He died on our wedding day, fighting my real father. The vows were read and he died in my arms, that day I knew I loved him, before I was having doubts over how I felt about him''

''Is that all?''

''I nearly lost our unborn child due to how grief stricken I was''

''That doesn't explain why your angry''

''I'm angry as a part of me wanted to forgive him for everything he's put me through over the years, I've done some dark things Alistair becasue I hated him so much''

''Is that why you never use your powers the way Rayne does?''

''Yeah'' said Aliasmos calmly as she sat down on a fallen tree, ''It's also why I hate my family, they allow their powers to rule their lives, I use them to survive. Anders reminded me just how lost I feel without them''

Alistair sat down next to her and watched her as she played with the ring on her thumb, ''we'll find a way to get them back'' Aliasmos leaned her head on his shoulder and he put his arm around her and begun to stroke her upper arm


	47. Chapter 47 - Dragon Cults

Haven was quiet in the light of the midnight moon, and dark, ominous clouds were gathering. Aliasmos was trying to decide what approach would be best - a brazen charge, or a dash from shadow to shadow. She looked at her other party members, and decided they simply didn't have the manpower for any kind of crazy battle. Stealth would have to do.

"Alistair, please..." Aliasmos whispered, and he looked at her questioningly. She felt guilty for bringing it up at all.

"Um...stay quiet," she whispered apologetically, and he rolled his eyes at her.

"I won't sneeze this time, I promise," he whispered back sarcastically, and she squeezed his hand ruefully. He quirked his mouth in reluctant forgiveness, and she called softly to Cerbie and knelt beside him. Soft thunder echoed in the distance, and Aliasmos could smell ice in the wind.

"We have to be very, very quiet, boy," she whispered. He licked his chops, and then swiped her nose with a kiss. She ruffled his neck, and looked at Brother Genetivi and Wynne.

"Brother Genetivi..." she began, and he cut her off.

"I know, my dear - I fear I would be less than useless in a fight. I will remain here. Please be careful, Lady," he said, and she smiled a little in response.

"We'll do our best, Brother...hopefully we'll be back soon with Leliana," she said, and Brother Genetivi walked back into the trees to find a spot to rest and wait.

"Wait...listen. Do you hear it?" Alistair whispered, and Aliasmos strained her ears. Strange, ululating cries came from the top of the hill where the Chantry was situated, and the sound of drums was echoing faintly through the darkness.

"Everyone's up there. That makes it easier," Alistair whispered, and Aliasmos led them up the hill, staying out of the pools of light that were cast by the swinging lanterns. The wind was picking up, and stray leaves gusted wildly. The sound of chanting and crying became louder as they made their way up the hill, and the wind became close to unbearable. A fantastic storm was in the works, and Aliasmos didn't relish the idea of being out in the icy weather that seemed to be brewing. Thunder rumbled, closer this time.

They crested the hill and found a well-hidden spot in the bushes, and an incredible sight met their eyes. Lightning flashed and thunder crackled, and the citizens of Haven chanted louder. Every man, woman and child in the town was dressed in animal skins and smeared with a foul-smelling concoction of what seemed to be mud and... feces. They danced and chanted, calling out in an arcane language.

"What is the Maker's name is going on here?" Wynne whispered wonderingly, and Aliasmos could only shake her head, as mystified as the others.

"What...is smeared...all over them? Ugh, it smells like...like.." Alistair wrinkled his nose.

"I think it's exactly what it smells like," Aliasmos said softly, and Alistair gagged in his throat.

"Why would they do that?" he said in disgust, and Aliasmos bit her lip, considering.

"Why does an animal roll in the dung of another animal?" she whispered, and a dawning comprehension came over Alistair's features. They all turned to watch as the drums stopped with a crash of power, and the cultists dropped to the ground, prostrate on their knees. A young man made his way to the Chantry steps and threw his hands up in plea.

"This is bad, Als...this is really, really bad," Griff said, and she twisted her hands in agitation. Griff nodded and they both drew their blades

"Beloved Andraste!" the young priest shouted, and the villagers began to moan and writhe on the ground. Aliasmos already kicked in the door, Griff stodd behind her as she begun to wield power that none had seen before.

"We beg that you will strike down the heathens who have murdered your loyal priest, Father Eirik! Andraste, see that justice is done, and bring glory to your loyal worshipers and fear to the hearts of your enemies!"

The cultists' writhing became more fervent, and Alistair looked at Aliasmos in shock. She returned his wide-eyed gaze, her face covered in worry.

"They're talking about us," he whispered, and Lyra spit back, "I know they are!"

"Andraste...to speed your wrath and fuel your fire, we bring a sacrifice, as is your rightful demand." The young man motioned, and another man emerged from the Chantry, carrying a limp body. It was a young woman, covered with more skins and more dung, and her hair was shining red.

''That's the last time you'll say my daughters name in vein'' shouted Aliasmos as a green haze of magic begun to swirl around her

''Oh shit Gaia's tacken control'' shouted Griff as he caused everyone to take several steps backwards and take cover

Aliasmos begun to float in the air casuing lighting to crash all around them, the chanting in the room stopped, those with arrow and magic aimed it all at the floating figure but she just laughed. Aliasmos pointed at those who dared to attack her and they were instantly engulfed in vines. ''If you value your lives you will leave this place and never return, boomed the figure. However none dared to move. Aliasmos reurned to the ground to find several of them had their blades drawn, the figure was still glowing and cut down all who dared to attack her.

The room was emptied, even the children drew blades and attacked her, Alistair ran over to Aliasmos and held her up as he placed her bloodied hand on her forehead and tried to keep herself standing, ''Are you alright?''

Aliasmos opened her mouth to answer, but suddenly the front wall of the Chantry exploded in flames, and the very earth shook with the roar of some terrible beast.

"Maker, help us," Aliasmos gasped, and Alistair ran to Leliana and scooped her up again.

"Into the secret room, quick!" he yelled, and Aliasmos looked behind her as they ran to see a gargantuan claw swipe at the door of the Chantry, sending bit of wood and flame scattering. Wynne pressed the button in the dragon's tail and they darted through the door, and then Aliasmos ran to the rug, flipped it back and threw the trapdoor open.

"Look - Leliana's pack, and her armor," Wynne called, and Alistair said tersely, "Bring it." They hustled down the steps, into the fireproof safety of stone.

It was dark in the tunnel, and Wynne handed Aliasmos her burden and pulled her staff from her back, murmuring softly. The end of her staff began to glow a soft gold, and she took the lead, casting her light around.

"Keep going, Wynne - there's a sort of room farther along," Aliasmos said tensely, and they hurried down the passage, coming to the place where they had found Genetivi after several minutes. Alistair laid Leliana on the damp stone, and Wynne knelt beside her.

"She's not badly hurt," Wynne said after several tense minutes. "There is a bruise on her head and a deep cut, and she's been drugged, but otherwise she'll be just fine."

"Leliana..." Aliasmos said, and knelt beside her friend. Leliana gave a cry of relief and hugged Aliasmos close.

"New perfume?" Alistair said with a grin, and Leliana made a disgusted noise.

"I don't know what I'm wearing, but it isn't from Orlais," she said, and Aliasmos chuckled, and then sniffed and wiped away betraying wetness from her eyes.

Leliana cleaned up as best as she could with a torn piece of cloth found on the floor and water from their skins, and then dressed in her armor again. They held a hurried conference, trying to decide what their next move should be.

"We can't go back out there," Alistair said. "It's sleeting, and lightning. We don't even have tents."

"So I guess we stay here, then?" Aliasmos said, and they all agreed. With warmth in mind, they assembled a sort of communal sleeping area, piling the four bedrolls together and eating strips of jerky and water. Aliasmos was growing heartily sick of camp food, and decided that if a demon should happen to appear to her in the Fade and offer her a hot meal and a hot bath, she'd gladly become an abomination in trade. They slept uneasily, but nothing disturbed them, and when they woke in the morning the storm had ended, although the clouds lingered and darkened the sky sullenly.

"Maker, it's cold!" Alistair said, and Aliasmos shivered in her armor and snuggled closer into him. Leliana was on his other side, and Wynne was next to Aliasmos leaving Griff seperate from the group. Brother Genetivi had the other end, and they were huddled together like a pile of puppies. Cerbie was huddled beneath the blankets, warming everyone's feet like a live water bottle.

"You're cold? You're in the middle - how did you manage to get the warmest spot?" Aliasmos said snarkily, and Alistair grinned.

"Good looks and charm. It's how I get most things," he said with a jaunty smile, and she poked him in the ribs.

"Too...early..." Leliana grumbled and pulled the corner of Alistair's cloak over her face, and then Brother Genetivi sat up and yawned, rubbing his face and then peering around excitedly.

"Today, we find the Urn," he said, stretching. "The temple isn't far from here. They took me there, once...but the dragon was there and we had to leave again."

"The dragon can get into the Temple?" Alistair groaned. "Greeaaaat. And what do we do if it's there today?"

"I say we should kill it, once we've met up with the others'' Aliasmos said.

"Funny'' replied Alistair

''Griff, how many Dragons have I killed?''

''Seventeen by my last count''

''Maker I'm good''

''No your scary, do you even remember what happened last night?'' asked Griff

''I got angry and Gaia helped me''

''And you wonder why Rayne makes someone travel with you''

"I'm not that bad, I've only nearly killed myself a few times so far and to be honest I wasn't alone. Griff I may not have my dragon-slaying boots with me and my hair is a mess but this isn't my first dragon, I'm a self confessed Dragon slaying machine."

''what easier to kill Dragons or Demons?'' asked Wynne

''It depends on my mood''

Brother Genetivi lead them through the woods, as they finally met up with the others. Genetivi was beside himself with excitement, and an hour out of Haven they came to a small valley dusted with snow, tucked away between two soaring peaks of the Frostback Mountains. A small stone edifice was nestled into the cleft between the mountains,  
and Aliasmos felt a sense of hush come over the world...it was an appropriate setting for her final resting place of the Bride of the Maker.

"The temple of Andraste's Ashes," Genetivi said, awe in his scholarly voice. He began the descent into the valley, and they followed. He strode eagerly up the stairs and to the stone door, and then frowned. Aliasmos couldn't help but cringe by his words.

"I forgot. There's a key that the cultists used..." he began, and Zavran pulled her lockpick from her belt.

"No no, that won't work. This is no ordinary lock. The key is a sort of medallion, made of precious metals and gems, and must be pressed here, see?" Genetivi gestured to a strangely shaped indentation.

Aliasmos was aggravated. "Why didn't you mention this key before? We could have looked for it," she said, trying to keep the annoyance out of her voice.

Leliana reached into her pouch. "This isn't it...is it?" She handed Brother Genetivi the medallion she had found. His eyes widened gladly, and he snatched it from her fingers.

"Yes! This is it!" He pressed it into the depression in the stone, and turned it ninety-degrees to the right. Enormous, echoing tumblers slid free, and then Genetivi pushed the doors open.

"How did you come to have that?" Aliasmos whispered to Leliana.

"Dumb luck, I guess," Leliana whispered back.

"Don't use our luck on that - save some for the dragon," Alistair whispered.

The temple spread out before them, looking far deeper and wider than the outside walls should have allowed.

"It's built into the mountain," Genetivi explained, noting the amazement on their faces. "The tunnels extend for miles...or so I was told by the cultists."

They made their way deeper into the temple, stepping softly, looking around in wonder. The word that came to mind was old...walls were crumbling, pillars were toppled, and the roots from ancient trees pushed through the stone floor. As they penetrated deeper into the temple and entered a rough-hewn tunnel, Aliasmos thought she could hear scrabbling noises in the walls, and mentioned it to the others. They listened as well, but couldn't  
hear anything, and so she wrote it off as an overactive imagination.

"Wait. I definitely heard that," Alistair said, and they stopped again to listen.

The sound of nails scratching on stone echoed down a narrow hallway, and three reptilian creatures with long necks and stubbs of vestigial wings came trotting toward them. They weren't much larger than the Mabari. Cerbie barked, and they hissed wickedly in response, but didn't even fight back and died easily under their blades, and Aliasmos almost felt bad for killing them outright.

"They didn't fight us," Aliasmos said wonderingly, and Brother Genetivi informed her that the cultists cared for the dragon's young, and so it was natural that they might have grown to trust the sight of humans.

"The drakes...they will not be so tame," Genetivi said thoughtfully.

"Drakes? What are those?" Alistair said.

"Small male dragons." replied Griff

"How small?"

"The size of a large plowhorse," Genetivi said absently, looking at a carving on the wall. "Look at this! This is simply incredible. What I wouldn't give for vellum right now..."

"Brother, we shouldn't linger," Aliasmos said, and he reluctantly turned away from the wall carving.

"A wealth of knowledge...but you are right, the true goal is ahead. I will try to keep my mind on our task," Genetivi said apologetically.

"Small. The size of a plowhorse," Alistair muttered. "Let's not run into any of them, please."

The tunnels seemed never ending, and Aliasmos wondered exactly how deep into the mountain they were traveling. They came to a large cavern, where cages of goats were lined up. The room had a barn-like smell, and something else that Aliasmos recognized.

"That's what the cultists had smeared on their bodies last night," she said, pointing to large piles of scat.

"Don't remind me," Leliana said. "I still smell like it."

"Sounds like trouble," Alistair said, and Aliasmos drew her blades grimly,

The passage widened, and three enormous - 'small' - dragons came padding casually around the bend. Brother Genetivi pressed himself against the wall, and the fighters tensed, each of them holding their breaths and hoping to scoot by unscathed.

The drakes sniffed the air with interest, and then one of them hissed and bobbed forward, weaving its neck in a hypnotic s-curve. It's head snaked out suddenly, and wickedly gleaming teeth snapped at Aliasmos' flickering staff. The drake swiped lazily at Aliasmos with a foreclaw. She looked frantically for weak points as she parried, spotting a softening in the heavy, leaf-shaped scales under each of the drake's arms. The drake raised itself up in preparation for a lunge forward, and she stabbed viciously into the weakened armor.

The second drake bobbed forward and raised itself up on it's back legs, spreading it's wings and seemingly doubling in size. It roared in Alistair's face, and the Warden braced his feet and held up his shield in an automatic block. He lashed out with his sword, and a tinny, screeching sound echoed in the cavern as his sword slid along the polished scales. From the corner of his eye he noticed Aliasmos' staff entering the weak point in  
the drake's armpit, and he tried to duplicate what she had done, without much success. The drake dodged, and he danced backward, narrowly avoiding a swipe.

The third drake was circling Wynne and Leliana, and the Bard suddenly tumbled forward and slashed a long rent upward into the drake's underbelly, ripping savagely through the skin and causing intestines to come sliding out in a slippery pile of greyish white. The drake roared with pain, and Leliana lost her balance and scrabbled madly on her hands and knees out from under the monster. The drake staggered and tried to chase her, but got it's feet tangled in it's own innards. It collapsed, screeching in pain, and writhed on the floor, it's death stretching out in a grisly parody. Leliana panted for a moment and then raced to help Aliasmos.

Aliasmos yanked her weapon from the under the drake's arm and was rewarded with a gout of blood. The drake screeched, and it's head shot out and caught Aliasmos' arm in a savage bite. She screamed in pain and brought her sword swiftly down on it's elongated neck, and was shocked when she cleaved right through it. The now headless drake's body collapsed, and Aliasmos fell to her knees, her arm pierced by three-inch fangs.

Wynne watched in apprehension as Leliana disemboweled the drake, and then Alistair's yell caused her to whip her head toward him. She powered her staff, and sent a discharge of earth and rock shooting at the creature. It took the blast on the side of it's body and was knocked off balance, and Alistair drove the point of his sword through it's eye and directly into the creature's brain.

Just like that...it was over. Aliasmos whimpered in pain, and Wynne hurried over to investigate. The drake's jaws were locked around her arm, and Wynne could see the long teeth had penetrated her armor and stabbed deeply into the flesh of her arm. Alistair sheathed his sword and hurried over to Aliasmos along with Griff, and went pale at the sight of the dead drake's jaws sunk through her skin.

"Griff, I'm going to need you to open the jaws," Wynne said, and from behind her, Alistair circled his arms around Aliasmos' neck protectively. Aliasmos squeezed her eyes shut and leaned her head against Alistair's chest. Griff took hold of the drake's jaws and cracked them open, causing Aliasmos to cry out in pain. He winced with her, a look of terrible regret on his face, and then gently withdrew the head and tossed it to the side. Blood gushed from Aliasmos' arm, and Wynne quickly sent beams of golden light caressing over the wound. Aliasmos wiped her eyes, and took a deep breath of relief as the wounds healed before their eyes.

"Thank you, Wynne," she said gratefully. Wynne smiled, and Alistair kissed Aliasmos' hand and rubbed it gently.

"Well, these ones are dead now," Alistair said. "We should really take some of the scales...drake scale armor is amazing stuff, if you can find an armorer who can make it."

''That's fine, I need to get some of their blood as well no doubt Rayne could use it for something''

"I'll be honest, I'm wondering if drakes are edible," Alistair said, and Aliasmos considered.

"One way to find out," she said, and she and Alistair began skinning the creatures. They took the scales that seemed hardest and that had the least amount of damage, and then Alistair carved some steaks from the carcasses. Meanwhile, Wynne and Leliana went back to the previous room and brought back some scraps of wood from an old, broken down goat cage, and built a fire. Brother Genetivi offered to help, but Wynne noticed his pronounced limping and ordered him to sit still. Cerbie kept him company, watching his mistress carve meat from the drake's bones with interest. She found the huge liver and threw it to him, and he began to feast, much to Genetivi's dismay.

"This is savage," Wynne said as Alistair borrowed one of Aliasmos' thin back up swords to skewer the steaks and hold them over the fire. "I am having trouble believing I'm about to eat dragon."

"Drake, actually," Alistair said, and the steaks sizzled appetizingly.

"They're clearly related. It's like comparing veal to beef."

"Think this is as good as veal?" Alistair said, looking hungrily at the dripping cuts.

"You're not ruining my sword by doing that, are you?" Aliasmos said, and Alistair began to laugh.

"What harm could I be doing to it by cooking a little meat?"

''My son made that that for me' excalimed Aliasmos

The steaks were delicious, and they were devoured in short order. When they were finished with the impromptu meal, Aliasmos cut a flexible piece of drake underbelly skin to wrap more meat in and stowed it in her bag. Alistair took some too, and they were on their way again.

They heard noises, but no more drakes appeared in their particular passage. An hour of walking brought them out of the tunnel and into a rocky valley open to the sky. The air was cold, and the wind was whipping again. It seemed that the storm had not left the area quite yet...thunder crashed, and Aliasmos saw lightning in the distance.

"Look..." Brother Genetivi said, and pointed with a shaking hand. At the other end of the valley was a small stone door set into the mountain. On either side of the door, a statue of Andraste wept in silent repose. They looked at each other in excitement, and hurried toward the door, certain that their quest was close to completion.

The group finally emerged out of the cave system just as it begun to rain. The group looked around and they all ducked behind cover as a dragon flew past, Aliasmos looked at Griff and the pair couldn't help but smile. Griff took his pack off and pulled out a bottle.

''First one to kill the Dragon gets the last bottle of whiskey'' said Griff

''Your on'' said Aliasmos

Aliasmos took her pack off and left it with Alistair, both Aliasmos and Griff drew their weapons, Aliasmos counted the three of her fingers and they both sprinted out from cover at the same time. The dragon felw high into the air and dived into the ground and threw Aliasmos and Griff back, leliana begun to say various prayers as she tried to aim for it's eyes, Alistair ran over to check on Aliasmos as Morrigan changed into a spider and  
charged the dragon along with Fluffy. The Dragon begun to chase Leliana as she had irritated the creature which gave Sten the opportunity to to drive his greatsword into it's front left leg, The Dragon turned around and smashed the pillar Leliana was on causing her to jump off it. Morrigan and Fluffy were getting no where due to it's scales, Morrigan found a pillar and begun to cretae a ball of electricity in her hand, Wynne stood on the oppposite pillar and created a ball of electricity as well.

The dragon spat fire of the ground, Griff managed to move just in time as Alistair covered both himself and Aliasmos with his sheild. Aliasmos waited until she could no longer feel the heat of the flames engulfing them before she broke from cover.

''Now'' shouted Aliasmos as she sprinted underneath the Dragon's head just as Morrigan and Wynne released their spells

The Dragon bent it's head low enough for Aliasmos to drive her staff through it's lower jaw, the Dragon reared it's head Aliasmos held onto her staff and withdrew it as she was in the air, Alistair thanked the Maker that she landed on it's head once more as she drove her staff into it's head just as it let out another wave of fire.

Aliasmos jumped from it's head just as it crashed into the ground, Aliasmos begun to walk over to her friends but she was stopped as her staff begun to float as a white light came from the dragon and begun to swirl around Sha-na-kai. The Staff begun to produce a painful hum that only Aliasmos could hear which caused her to put her fingers in her ears.

Aliasmos caught her staff and noticed that the colour of her gem was restored to it's brilliant blue.

''At least my staff is back to normal'' smiled Aliasmos as she wondered over the where Griff had left his pack and picked up the bottle of whiskey. ''I win'' she smiled

''That's becasue we were fighting a dragon'' replied Griff as he coughed up some blodd

''What can I say Griff I'm just that amazing''

''One of these days I'm going to stop making bets with you for whiskey''

''That day will never come'' with that Aliasmos used her teeth to remove the cork and took a swig of whiskey before she offred some to the others. Zevran accepted the offer but Aliasmos took it away.

''You didn't fight the Dragon''

''You had it all under control my flower''

''We should make camp we can look around once this storm's cleared'' with that everyone found a seperate cave and make camp for the night.

Aliasmos helped get Alistair to bed, it seemed he was caught in the fire the Dragon threw as Aliasmos dealt the final blow. Once Moriigan started the fire Aliasmos, Leliana and Cerbie decided to go exploring. Brother Genetivi demurred, saying he would stay behind and rest with the other two. Leliana made a torch out of an old bone, wrapped in some shredded cloth...Aliasmos tried desperately not to think that it might have been one of  
the cultists at some point, and she shoved the thought firmly from her mind. The dragon was dead, and it couldn't harm anyone ever again. They wandered through the cave, the walls sparkling with minerals in the light of the torch.

"Look at that," Leliana said, and led the way into a small chamber.

An incredible wealth of treasure was piled haphazardly in the center of the room. Riches were spread before them...piles of gems, gold and silver, weapons that looked more decorative than functional. Aliasmos picked up a coin and examined it with interest. Cerbie sniffed around curiously, and didn't discover much that was interesting to smell. He flopped down in the corner when it was clear they weren't going anywhere new.

"This is orlesian, isn't it?" Aliasmos said, and Leliana peered at the coin.

"Yes, but it's very old. This must have come from the last age, when Orlais was occupying Ferelden. How old was this dragon, anyway?" Leliana wondered, and Aliasmos shrugged. She had no idea how long lived dragons might be... perhaps Brother Genetivi would know.

"Look, Aliasmos," Leliana giggled, and picked up a jeweled tiara. She placed it on her head and did a pirouette. "Do I look like royalty?"

"You look gorgeous," Aliasmos said with a grin. Leliana found a tiara for Aliasmos as well, and plopped it onto her head. Aliasmos bowed grandly, grinning, and then pulled it off of her head and looked at it.

"This is almost obscene, the amount of jewels that are here," she commented. "Imagine Zevran's face if he could see this place!"

"We should take him back a token," Leliana said. "A souvenier. What do you like best? What just screams 'Zevran'?"

"I don't know...you choose," Aliasmos said, and set the tiara down in the pile of coins. Her eye was caught by a pile of books, and she waded over to them.

"I bet Wynne would love to see these, and probably Morrigan, too," Aliasmos said. She gathered the ones she thought looked most interesting, and took them back to their campsite. Wynne and Alistair were fast asleep, and Brother Genetivi was dozing. She put the books down carefully, and dropped a kiss on Alistair's cheek before hurrying back to the treasure room.

Leliana was poking idly through the piles, and found a simple gold bar. "This one. This is Zevran," she said. Aliasmos looked at it...she couldn't help but agree. The rogue had a taste for simplistic, beautiful things.

"Look, Leliana, there are paintings back here," she said, and Leliana brought the torch over.

"I bet Sten would like that," Leliana said, and Aliasmos looked at her in surprise.

"You're kidding," Aliasmos said, and Leliana told her about Sten's repressed love of beauty and the way he had picked the flowers by the road. Aliasmos shook her head, wondering if the world was spinning backwards.

"What about you, Lel? What will you take?" Aliasmos asked. Leliana sat down carefully, and slid the torch into a heavy looking golden jar, which acted as a holder.

"Honestly...I might take some coin, because that's just practical, but otherwise, there isn't much I need," she said. "When all this is over, maybe I'll buy a tavern somewhere, and sing and dance for people. I really do love to perform."

"You're a fantastic singer," Aliasmos agreed. "I think you should do it. And Alistair and I can stay there when we come through on Grey Warden business."

Leliana reached over and took her friend's hand, and they sat together in the flickering torch light, each thinking their own thoughts.

Leliana plucked a silver necklace off the floor. "This for Morrigan?"

"Perfect," Aliasmos said.

-

"Where did you get this?" Alistair said with interest. He scratched Cerbie's's ears absently, and the Mabari looked entirely content.

It was several hours later, and Wynne still slept quietly. Leliana was looking at one of the books - apparently it was an old volume of Orlesian ballads, and she was happily absorbed. Brother Genetivi was also perusing a tome of some kind.

Aliasmos had found a sort of rune stone among the dragon's treasure pile, and she had saved it to give to Alistair. He was turning it over and over in his fingers, examining it eagerly.

"There's a room back there that's full to the brim with treasure. Seriously, we could feed Ferelden for a year with what's in there," she said, and he shook his head wonderingly.

"This is beautiful. Thank you - I love it," Alistair said, and kissed her gently. She savored the feel of his lips...after nearly losing him, she wanted nothing more than to stay as close as possible.

"How are you feeling?" Aliasmos said, and he stretched.

"Good, really...much better. Definitely needed that nap, though."

"Come on, then, if you're up for a bit of a walk...I want to show you something else," she said, her eyes sparkling. Alistair rose from the floor, and she took his hand and a torch and led him through the tunnels to a chamber she had discovered. Cerbie padded along quietly, seeming intent on keeping a close eye on Alistair.

Blue-green fungi glowed on the walls, and the floor dipped down gradually to a small, private lake. The water shimmered invitingly, and Alistair's mouth dropped open in surprise.

"A lake? Here, in a cave?"

"It must be fed by an underground hot spring, because it's warm," Aliasmos said excitedly, and Alistair's eyes widened in longing. He looked back the way they'd come, and Aliasmos wedged the torch into a cleft in the rock.

"Think they'll hear us?" he said conspiratorially, and Aliasmos fingered the hem of his shirt and kissed his neck.

"I don't really care," she whispered, brushing her lips over his skin. "Do you know how long it's been since we had any time alone together?"

"Actually, yes, I know exactly how long it's been," Alistair murmured, shivering slightly with the feel of her soft lips. "two weeks, and if we knew what time it was I could tell you how many hours."

"Far, far too long..." she murmured, and he tipped her face up to meet his.

"Far too long," he murmured back, and their lips met in a gentle kiss, filled with longing. He wrinkled his nose slightly, and pulled away.

"My darling, darling love...you smell like the wrong end of a dragon," he whispered in a sultry voice, and she giggled.

"You say that as if you don't smell the same way. Let's wash," she said, and they undressed and stepped into the warm pool. It was heavenly...being completely submerged in warm water was incredibly soothing, and Aliasmos' body ached with the relief of not being cold. The stone sloped down gradually, and soon they were on the tips of their  
toes, submerged to their shoulders. Cerbie entered the pool as well after a slightly distrusting sniff, and laid down in the water with a sigh of contentment. Aliasmos ducked under the warm water and scrubbed her fingers through her hair, trying to remove every last particle of dirt.

She emerged from the water, and saw Alistair had swum over to the other side of the small lake.

"Come see this," he called, and she swam over to him.

A smooth ledge set a foot below the waterline formed a natural seat, and Alistair perched on it, grinning at his find. Aliasmos pulled herself up onto the ledge, feeling the chill of the outside air washing over her upper body. Alistair pulled her sideways into his lap, and she put her arms around him and held him closely, allowing her legs to slide to one side of his body. He held her gently around the waist, and then one hand slid slowly down to hold her hip, bringing her closer and melding their bodies together. She settled her head into his neck, and he cradled her close.

It was such a relaxing way to be together, there in the warm water, the only light supplied by the torch. Aliasmos almost felt as if she could fall asleep, and Alistair sighed into her hair, the sound echoing with contentment.

"I have missed you...so, so much," he whispered, and she kissed his neck lovingly.

"I've missed you too. I miss being close to you," she whispered back.

"I think you've lost weight," Alistair said. "You seem thinner than the last time I held you like this."

"So do you, actually," she said, and frowned. "Our bodies just burn through the food, don't they?"

"They do...and as much as we eat, we haven't really been eating enough," he said. "When we finish with this trip and return to Redcliffe, I am going to eat until I drop."

"Chicken with ham, dripping with butter and fresh herbs..." she said longingly.

"Fresh fruit, and hot bread and cold milk..." he answered.

"And cheese," they both said, and laughed softly. He sighed.

"Do you think we'll find the Ashes?" Alistair said quietly.

"I can't say, Alistair...I hope so."

"Me too," he whispered, and she kissed his neck again, it being the closest part she could easily reach.

"Alright, come here then," he said, and Aliasmos eagerly brought her lips to his. She trailed her fingers lightly on his back, feeling the cool wetness there as their mouths moved together languidly, fully. His hands squeezed the flesh of her hip and waist, and then one hand trailed lightly upward to touch her breast. She groaned with the pleasure of the feeling, and he felt her nipple harden under his caress. Their kiss became harder, more desperate, and Alistair squeezed her breast suddenly, his touch anything but gentle. She gasped with the feeling of wanting that shot through her, and then Alistair's lips were hungry on her neck, and she tilted her head upward to give him better access to her throat. His calloused hands grasped her tightly, his fingers digging slightly into her skin, and he moaned and breathed raggedly into her neck. She felt his hardness pressing into her thigh, and the speed with which he had become completely aroused was telling.

"Als," he whispered, his voice cracking. "I don't want to wait..."

"Then don't," she whispered back just as brokenly, and then she straddled him carefully and fitted him into herself. They slid together in the water, which was slightly difficult to do, and it made Aliasmos moan and Alistair sigh with relief to feel their joining complete at last. Alistair hugged her tightly, and her arms gripped his neck and upper back in a somewhat desperate hold. It was like coming home, feeling this closeness and rightness once again.

It was over quickly, and neither of them were really, truly satisfied with the outcome. It had been incredibly passionate, but now they craved something more...something intimate and lasting. They kissed again, and some of the passion seemed to vent, leaving them content to seal their mouths together firmly, neither one willing to let go.

"Do you have any of that soap left?" Alistair murmured, his eyes closed, his forehead pressed gently against hers, and Aliasmos nodded. He opened his eyes and kissed her nose.

"We should get really clean," he said thoughtfully. "And then we should do some more of this."

"I agree, completely," she said, and kissed him happily. "I'll run back to camp and get our things. You relax," she said, and regretfully unwound herself from his body. She swam to shore, pulled her tunic on, and jogged through the tunnels.

She was back in a few minutes, and spread a bedroll on the ground, along with a waterskin and some hard traveling bread. She pulled her tunic off and took the bar of soap into the water, and Alistair met her near the shallow end so they could both wash. They soaped their hair first, and the feeling of suds in Aliasmos' hair was almost as good as being locked into her love's bodily embrace. Alistair was finished quickly, and "helped" her  
wash herself...and soon they were both caressing each other in the warm water, making sure no bit of skin went without a thorough cleansing. When they decided they were clean enough, Alistair led Aliasmos back onto the shore, and they sat on the bedroll and allowed themselves to air dry in the coolness of the cave. The room was marginally warmer than it might have been due to the hot spring, and so they were not uncomfortable.

Cerbie padded out of the water and shook himself mightily, sending flying droplets everywhere. Aliasmos and Alistair threw up their hands and laughed, trying to block the spray. Cerbie looked at them with a doggy grin, and then laid down by the entrance to the chamber, setting himself up as a guard. Alistair grinned at that, and then took Aliasmos in his arms and they stretched out on the blankets, twining their legs together.

He kissed her softly, briefly, and they laid there for several minutes, simply breathing and touching their lips together when the mood struck them. Aliasmos caressed Alistair's face, learning the lines of his features, tracing his eyebrows, his lips, the faint worry lines that creased his forehead. He was completely relaxed, and as her fingers touched his lips he kissed them, and then captured her hand and put the tips of her fingers in his mouth, sucking them gently. Strange, amazing feelings began to writhe through her, and she sighed in contentment as he kissed and nibbled her hand.

She sat up suddenly, and he looked at her in surprise.

"Today is about you," she said softly, and picked up his hand and began to kiss his fingers. She took his other hand and guided it to her breast, and he relaxed, letting her take control of the encounter. He fondled her breast gently as she lipped the fingers of his other hand, and then she brushed her lips along the inside of his arm, dropping small kisses along the length, feeling the hard musculature. She let his hand drift downward, and then she leaned over his chest and began to press her lips on his skin, moving from his neck to his chest, determined to cover every inch of his body in kisses. She made her way up to his neck and tickled the sensitive area under his jaw with light brushes of her lips, and then used her mouth and tongue on the side of his neck, causing him to groan lightly. His earlobe came next, and she traced the outline of his ear with her tongue.  
Goosebumps rose on his skin, and Aliasmos moved to his mouth, kissing him deeply. He held her closely, pulling her body down on top of his, and Lyra delighted in the feel of her bare chest mashed next to his hard musculature.

She ended the kiss, and then moved down to his erection, which despite everything that had gone before was impressively ready for more. The hair that covered his skin was darker than on his head, and lightly curled. She ran her fingers through it playfully, and then grasped him with her hands, feeling the tension that shot through him at her touch.

"You're already hard again?" she teased him, and he grinned.

"With you here, without a stitch of clothing on? Well, yeah," he said, as if it were not only obvious but expected. She chuckled, and then leaned down and took the head of his shaft in her mouth. He was warm, so warm, and that strange combination of soft-hard that she had grown to love. Alistair leaned his head back, his eyes rolling back slightly as her tongue tickled him.

"That's really not fair," he said in a slightly strangled voice, and her mouth grinned around him. She sat up.

"At least you're not in a cloth tent trying to keep quiet," she said sarcastically, and he smiled. She leaned down again and took him into her mouth, sliding his length in further. She could only take a few inches before it became too much, but Alistair didn't seem to mind a bit, and made noises of strangled enjoyment as she explored with her tongue and lips. She nibbled kisses along his length, and gently brought her hands into play as well, stroking his shaft slowly.

"You have no idea how that feels," he whispered, and she chuckled.

"I think I have a pretty good idea, actually," she whispered back, and returned to her task. He moaned, and she moaned in reply, causing vibrations to echo around his length, sending new waves of sensation through him. She returned to his mouth and kissed him passionately, and he wound his fingers through her hair, holding her  
hostage. Suddenly he rolled over on top of her, flipping their positions, and now he dominated, and she wound her arms around his neck in surrender. He moved between her legs and she opened herself eagerly to him, wanting to feel his warm hardness filling her. Her body pulsed with need, and she was incredibly ready for him.

He sunk his shaft deeply, quickly, and they groaned softly to feel their bodies slide close. He withdrew slightly and entered her again, and a delicious, erotic feeling began to build within her as he made small movements. She raked her nails lightly along his back, and he pressed his face into her neck as they rocked together. He moved one hand to her backside, pulling her closer to him, getting as deeply buried in her as possible, and she brought her legs around his back, pulling him down into her. Their lips met and embraced, minicking their bodies, and Aliamsos ran her fingers through his hair as his body reached deep inside of her to touch her innermost center. They moved together, creating a slow building of pressure that made their breathing grow strained and heavy. Alistair moaned, and Aliasmos made soft, mewling gasps. Her body began to react in a way  
that was beyond her own control, and he reacted in turn, their pleasure building on each other and driving them to new heights. With a few final hard thrusts, he emptied his built up heat into her womb, moaning her name, and she cried out and arced her back as his orgasm brought on her own satisfaction in a sudden rush of toe-curling sensation.

He moved within her a little more, and she continued to gasp softly in prolonged pleasure. He kissed her neck gently, and she shivered, her body sensitive and reactive. Tired now, he withdrew from her, much to her disappointment, and laid down beside her, pulling her close. They cuddled together and soon fell asleep, secure in the knowledge that Cerbie continued to stand guard by the entrance.


	48. Chapter 48 - Wynne's Companion

"Where did you two get off to?" Leliana said slyly when they came walking back into the camping area. Brother Genetivi was asleep on his bedroll, and Wynne was just beginning to stir.

"We took a bath and then fell asleep," Aliasmos said, and Alistair set their things down and sniffed appreciatively at the roast Leliana had spitted over the fire, using Aliasmos' spare sword as the spit and two bones as the stakes.

"Well, you both look very relaxed, and I think I might do the same," Leliana said, and Aliasmos offered her the bar of soap. The Bard accepted it, and Aliasmos sat and curled herself into the crook of Alistair's arm after stealing a bite of the piece of roast he had sliced. It was dripping with juice, and so hot it burned her tongue, but she cared little.

Wynne sat up a few moments later, and smiled to see the Wardens so comfortable and happy.

"Wynne, how are you?" Aliasmos asked with concern, and Wynne chuckled and stretched.

"I fear I really pushed myself too hard this time. Luckily I had that lyrium potion." She pushed the blankets aside and accepted the piece of roast that Alistair carved for her.

"After you eat, Wynne, there's this marvelous chamber back there with a hot spring. We just had a bath, and Leliana is using it now...no more dragon smell," Aliasmos said. Alistair tore another piece of meat from his slice of roast and handed it to her, and she accepted it gratefully. "And if you give me your clothing, I'll wash it," she said with a trace of guilt.

"No need, my dear...I'll take care of my things." She noticed Aliasmos' feet in Alistair's socks and set down her slice of roast.

"There is a hole in the toe of your sock. Give it to me," she said commandingly, and Aliasmos pulled it off her foot in puzzlement and handed it to Wynne. She reached into her pack and pulled out a small leather bundle, which turned out to contain several needles and thread in assorted colors. She took one needle, threaded it carefully,  
and began to repair the sock.

"I'll mend it," Wynne said. "Aliasmos, this sock is huge...oh, I see. It's Alistair's. Alistair, you should take better care of your socks."

"It's not my fault! My boots are so very, very hard, my socks don't stand a chance," Alistair said pathetically, and Aliasmos giggled.

"You're lucky I'm doing his laundry now, Wynne...when we met, I don't think he'd washed his socks in a month," she said slyly, and Wynne's mouth dropped open in disgust.

"Alistair, that's inexcusable," the older woman said indignantly.

"It wasn't a month..." he said protestingly. "Maybe two weeks, I'll give you that. But, really. Do you know how hard it is to find enough clean water to wash in while traveling with a group of sweaty men? None of us were exactly springtime fresh."

"It's bad for your health," Wynne said. "You're lucky to have someone who's willing to wash your things."

"I wouldn't say willing..." Aliasmos said with a chuckle, and Alistair grinned.

"I help," he said proudly. "I did all the washing when we were in Redcliffe. Aliasmos was practically useless, laying things out to dry like a lazy, lazy person."

"Oh, see if I keep washing your socks now," she said sarcastically.

"You will. You like wearing them too much." He clasped her hand as she leaned her head on his shoulder.

Wynne set the sock down and closed her eyes, a fleeting look of pain crossing her fine features.

"Are you alright, Wynne?" Aliasmos asked worriedly, and Wynne sighed.

"There is something I should tell you about," Wynne said slowly. "Something that happened before we met, while I was still in the Circle Tower."

She tied off the end of her thread and snapped it off, and handed Aliasmos the newly mended sock.

"It was when Uldred began his campaign to take over the Tower, and everything was in an uproar. I came out of my room and saw my apprentice, Petra, being chased by abominations. She was guiding a group of younger students, and the abominations were gaining on them.

"I threw everything I had into a fire spell, and the abominations fell to the ground, burning. But then around the corner came another, and it cast a lightning bolt that brought me to the ground in my weakened state. My eyes closed, and I felt the world fading from view, my consciousness retreating. Darkness surrounded me, and I was  
alone in the dark. It was frightening..." Wynne said softly, and Aliasmos shivered as she realized the older woman was describing death itself.

"And then...I felt a presence, warm and comforting. It was filled with love, and I knew I was absolutely safe. It...cradled me, held me close, as a mother might hold a child who wished to escape...firmly, and with absolutely certainty. It did not allow me to continue the journey to the Maker's side.

"After a time, I found my strength returning, and I began to be conscious of small details...the cold stone of the floor pressing into my hip, the sound of Petra's voice. I woke, alive and well. But believe me, Aliasmos...I am supposed to be dead."

Aliasmos' eyes were wide, and she thought about this story Wynne had just told.

"So...you were saved...but by whom, or what?" she asked, and Wynne considered.

"I do not know for certain, but I suspect it is a good spirit, of the Fade. It is still with me...it bolsters my strength, and allows my magic to flow more easily. I have always been a talented healer, and now I wonder if this spirit hasn't been helping me all along. But now, I can feel the spirit weakening, and I do not know how much longer it will live outside the Fade. I am living on borrowed time. And then Griff's healing...it took  
much out of me. I am not certain how wise it was for me to use so much power at once...needless to say, I won't be doing that trick to entertain children at parties," she said with a small smile. "I am sorry to say that I will need more rest before we can move on again. If you should wish to go ahead to the temple, I will understand...you don't want an old woman slowing you down," she said quietly.

"Nonsense, Wynne. You rest as long as you need - we'll wait''. Aliasmos said quietly. She moved to the older woman and put her arms around her, squeezing gently.

"You've done so much for us. I am so grateful that you chose to come along on our journey...if there is ever, ever anything you need from me, say the word and I will make it happen," Aliasmos said softly, and Wynne's arms hugged her firmly.

"You are a fine young woman, Aliasmos Helena. Your family would be proud of you, my dear," Wynne said quietly, and Aliasmos felt tears come to her eyes, and she laughed a little.

"I hope so, Wynne," she whispered back.


	49. Chapter 49 - Trails For The Urn

Night fell outside the cave, and Wynne and Brother Genetivi made use of the pool when Leliana had finished. It seemed that the spring was self-renewing, and the water was still fresh even after being used by five people and a dog. Aliasmos could appreciate the den the dragon had chosen for itself. They ate the remainder of the drake meat, and fell asleep exhaustedly.

The next morning dawned bright and clear, with no more traces of the lightning storm that had saved their lives. It was still cold, but the sun shone down gently and cut through some of the chill in the air. Wynne was feeling almost entirely recovered, and Alistair claimed he was as good as new. They dressed, packed, and chewed on jerky as they made the short walk to the stone door of the temple. The dragon's giant carcass littered the landscape, and Aliasmos wondered if it would be possible to take some of the scales. If drake scales were good, dragon scales must be better. Aliasmos rodered Sten and Cerbie to stay by the cave and collect the Dragon scales. Zevran and Morrigan were still asleep when the others headed towards the Urn.

Brother Genetivi was nearly hopping with excitement. He examined the door, murmuring to himself, and then moved as if to push it open. It opened without the aid of his hand, pushing away from his fingers, a small cascade of dirt and dust drifted to the ground. Aliasmos met Leliana's wide eyed stare with her own... Obviously there was magic in this place. Or perhaps, a touch of the Divine.

"Be welcome, pilgrims," a dry, dusty voice said, and they stepped forward into a small chamber, where a man who looked very...preserved, stood before another door. They gathered before him, waiting for the instructions he was sure to give them. "You seek the Ashes of Blessed Andraste?" he said softly, and they murmured agreement. "You have slain the dragon that terrorizes this valley, as well as the priests who perpetuated the myth. The cult that worshiped the dragon as the Bride of the Maker reborn is scattered to the winds. For this, I thank you." He bowed, and the pieces fell into place in Aliasmos head which caused her to laugh.

"The cultist thought the Dragon was Andraste" she said, feeling she needed to explain it to the rest of her group.

"No, our Maker's beloved Bride was at his side but it seems she has returned''

He looked at Aliasmos sharply when he said this, and then faced the group again.

"All who seek the remains of Andraste must pass through the Gauntlet, a series of challenges to determine your worthiness. Do not fear...if your hearts are pure and your intentions are true, you will pass without difficulty."

"But we don't need the ashes for ourselves...it's to heal a dying man," Aliasmos argued, and the man shook his head.

"It matters not. All must be judged. Aliasmos Helena, before I allow you to enter the gauntlet...answer me one question. Do you not feel regret when you allowed the father of your children and your friends to chase down your demonic child knowing that some of them wouldn't return

Aliasmos' stomach tied itself in knots, and suddenly she got angry.

''I warned them not to go, I begged them not to chase him down, but he was loved by so many there was nothing I could do to stop them'' replied Aliasmos as she tried to hide her tears

He nodded, his face passive, and turned to Alistair.

"Alistair Theirin, son of King Maric. You run from your destiny... you know your country needs you, and yet you persist in helping this woman end the Blight. You are frightened to take up the mantle of your duty, and in your heart of hearts you wish you had never been born. And yet, you long to take control of the government and right the wrongs done by your enemies. What makes you worthy of this task?"

Alistair worked his mouth for a moment, and then dropped his head.

"I really don't think I'm worthy... But I'm all there is. Eamon could take the throne, but my blood is Theirin, and I believe I would make a good King, especially with Aliasmos at my side to help me. Yes, I do wish I'd never been born...I've found happiness now, in the last few months, but I was always made to feel as if I were nothing but a nuisance, an inconvenience, and it made me want to take myself out of the picture. Becoming a Grey Warden was the best thing that ever happened to me, and I cannot abandon my duty to Ferelden. We will end the Blight, and then I will deal with the rest. Yes, I wonder if I should have died at Ostagar with Duncan...but I think I was spared for a reason. I will see this through, to the end," he said firmly, and Aliasmos' heart sang to hear the words. She was so infernally proud of him.

The man nodded again, and turned to Wynne.

"Mage of the Circle Tower, you claim to support the idea that Mages should be contained, yet your heart is rebellious. You left the Tower every chance you got, even taking assignments that were not appropriate to your age or status. You considered resorting to blood magic when the Templars took your babe from your arms, and the day you found your lover dangling from a noose was the day you nearly destroyed the Tower in righteous anger. How can you council these young people, knowing you have so much hatred and self-conflict within? Do you not fear that you are nothing but an old woman, easily forgotten, spouting lessons that no one really cares about?"

Wynne's eyes narrowed, and Aliasmos tried to conceal the surprise that must cover her features. Wynne, a mother? Her lover, dead? A desire for blood magic? This was all extremely surprising to her.

"Why do you taunt us with these questions, guardian? Of course I feel doubt and wonder if my life will matter when it is ended. All we can do is all we can do, and I have done my best. Yes, I felt rage when my child was taken from me...but I did not act on it. Yes, I wished to kill every being in the Tower when I found Sedrick dangling from that beam...but I controlled my anger. I have striven to master my temper, and in my years I  
believe I have done so at last. These people I travel with - they have ears, and minds, and if they choose to listen to the lessons I teach, they do, and if they do not, they do not. I control only my own destiny." Wynne's voice was cool, and Aliasmos wondered if she was forcing down any of her old anger at the moment.

The man nodded, and turned to Leliana.

"Leliana of Orlais, you escaped from your home country when your lover tried to have you killed. You hid within the Chantry for three years, plotting your revenge and profaning the Maker's saintly home. While you were there, you nursed feelings of resentment and anger, and spent many nights dreaming of wrapping your hands around your lover's throat and choking the life from her body. Is it not true that you travel with these Wardens as a means to an end - that your ultimate plan is to slay your beloved, and return to your wicked life of assassination and treachery?"

Leliana looked positively shocked.

"No! That is not how I feel at all! I admit, when I first entered the Chantry I did so to hide, and lick my wounds. But while I was there, I found a true love of the Maker, who moves in mysterious ways indeed. If my path was not straight, at least it ended at His side, with me as His loyal subject. I have no more anger for Marjolaine...I know why she did what she did, and I have no desire to see her again. She can stay in her country, and I will stay in mine, and if our paths do cross, I will turn around and forge a new path - hopefully with my friends by my side. Their quest is noble, and I travel with them for the benefit of Ferelden, and to help them stop the Blight. Believe what you like, old man...I know the truth, and so do they," she said forcefully, and Aliasmos smiled warmly at her. Leliana smiled back, feeling love in her heart for the woman who had become her best friend.

The man nodded, and turned to Brother Genetivi.

"Genetivi of Denerim, you have sought the Urn of Sacred Ashes for the majority of your life. You have poured funds and energy into a search that you were not sure would ever pay off in any way, and you have taken advantage of the hospitality and kindness of your brethren in your travels. Your own assistant gave his life for your research, and who knows whether these noble folk you now travel with will survive the perils that are yet to come. How can you pursue this path, when it is possible it will only end in ruin?"

Brother Genetivi's brows creased in sadness, and he spoke.

"I don't know if the path I chose is the right one. I have, indeed, spent much of my life in this search...it has cost me my family, my friends, and the respect of some of my associates. But the things I have learned along the way...the knowledge that I have accumulated is more precious than anything I have ever encountered. I have recorded it all, and it will be made available to the world. I am sorry for Weylon's sacrifice, and I would have done anything in my power to save him. I cannot take back the past...I can only embrace the future. And so I will embrace it, willingly," he said in a firm voice.

The guardian nodded his head, and gestured. The stone doors behind him creaked open with a boom that echoed through the hall.

"Enter, and may the Maker guide your footsteps," he said ominously.

Aliasmos and her companions stepped through the door.

They entered a shallow hallway, with five tall, oval mirrors set into ornate golden frames laid out in a row.  
There was no visible exit from the room, and they stood there for a moment, puzzled.

"Now what?" Aliasmos asked of no one in particular. Alistair shrugged, and Leliana tilted her head, thinking.

"Look in the mirrors?" she suggested, and so Aliasmos stepped forward to the centermost mirror. But instead of only seeing herself, an image shimmered before Aliasmos' eyes, and she gasped to see a vision of Jack and Will standing beside her reflection.

"Jack, Will?" she asked breathlessly.

"Als," said Jack, with so much love in his voice. "I don't have much time...listen well."

Aliasmos wiped the tears that began to flow down her cheeks, choking back a sob so that she could hear him. In the reflection, he laid his hand gently on her shoulder, and with the image before her she could practically feel it. A quick glance told her nothing was actually there.

''The Urn can restore you to your former glory, Mum''

"I miss you both so much," Aliasmos whispered trying to keep her eyes clear

"We know. But Als, you know that we are gone...and all your dreams and wishes will not bring us back. You have to stop grieving for us Als. Take the pain and the guilt, acknowledge it, and let go. It is time." Jack's ghostly hand squeezed her arm, while her son hugged her leg and she imagined she actually felt the pressure.

"You have a long road ahead of you, and you must be prepared... I know you will do amazing things. We are so incredibly proud of you, Als. We'll always be with you. We love you..." Jack's voice faded out, and Aliasmos sobbed hard, losing her breath. The mirror fogged and then cleared again, and it appeared as if the glass had disappeared, and she could see a room beyond. She turned to tell her companions that the way was open. She looked around frantically, but four blank walls stared back at her...no doors, no windows, no companions. With nowhere else to go, she took a deep breath and stepped through the mirror frame, hoping she would find her friends on the other side.

-

"Holy Maker, where did she go?" Alistair yelped, and indeed, Aliasmos had simply disappeared. The mirror she had chosen had turned smoky black, and no image could be seen within it.

"Five mirrors...five of us," Wynne said suddenly. "Let us all look." She stepped up to a mirror, and disappeared. Leliana followed suit, and then Brother Genetivi.

Alistair looked around warily as his companions shimmered away into thin air, and then sighed in trepidation and peered into the only remaining mirror.

-

"You're here," Aliasmos said, and slipped her arms around him. "I saw my son..."

"I saw Duncan," Alistair said, and Aliasmos looked at him in amazement. He opened his mouth to tell her everything Duncan had told him, but then there was the sound of steel being drawn, and they whipped their heads around to see...nothing.

"FOR THE GREY WARDENS!" Alistair's voice shouted, and then heavy, stomping footsteps echoed, as if Alistair was running toward a foe. Alistair shoved Aliasmos bodily away and pulled his weapon. Aliasmos fell to the ground and watched in disbelief as Alistair battled...nothing?

"What are you doing?" Aliasmos cried, and then she heard more footsteps, and saw a faint image of herself running toward her, an ugly snarl on her face. Her fiery blades was held aloft, and she scrambled to her feet in fear and shock and pulled her own blade, managing to parry her own sword just in time.

In the same moment, Leliana and Wynne were attacked by their own doppelgangers, and Brother Genetivi began wrestling bodily with his own ghost.

Aliasmos couldn't see anyone else's double, and she doubted they could see hers, either. She found she was unable to gain ground against herself...she knew all of her own moves, but so did her twin. Ghost-Aliasmos snarled fiercely, and Aliasmos was taken aback by how ferocious she looked. The thought distracted her momentarily, and she slipped and fell as Ghost-Aliasmos stabbed savagely with her sword. It provided an unexpected opening,  
and she drove a dagger upward into Ghost Aliasmos' stomach as the spirit drew back for a final, finishing thrust. Her doppelganger disappeared, a look of fury on it's face, and Aliasmos stumbled to her feet to try and catch her breath.

She found that she could now see the others, and she hurried to help Brother Genetivi, who was clearly not a fighter. It was sort of funny to see the two twin men grappling bare-handed with each other...it reminded her of nothing so much as two small boys tussling in the mud. She waited for a good opening, and then sliced Ghost-Genetivi across the throat with her blade. He disappeared suddenly, looking just as enraged as her own  
spirit double had looked.

Leliana had defeated her double and had moved to help Wynne, so Aliasmos sprinted toward Alistair, and arrived just in time to see Alistair drive his sword though Ghost-Alistair's gut. It was extremely disconcerting to watch Alistair die, even if it was just a spirit, and even if he did look spitting mad as he did it.

Wynne's ghost expired a moment later, and they all panted and sheathed their weapons again.

"What...was that?" Alistair said, and Aliasmos shook her head, not knowing how to answer.

"One of the challenges the Guardian said we would face, I should think," Genetivi said, straightening his tunic. "I never thought I would face myself in battle...many thanks, Lady Aliasmos, for your timely intervention."

They moved on to the next room, wondering what it could possibly hold.

"It can't be worse than fighting our own doubles...right?" Wynne said, a smile in her voice.

The chamber opened up before them, and a rickety looking bridge suspended over a yawning chasm met their eyes. The only way through the chamber was over the bridge, which looked very old and extremely unstable, the rough boards gray and splintering, the ropes brittle and falling into decay. Aliasmos peered over the edge of the chasm, and then Alistair picked up a loose pebble and tossed it over, where it disappeared into the brightly lit fog below. They all listened, and there was no sound of it hitting the ground.

"That's a long way down," Alistair said.

"I really, really don't like the look of that bridge..." Aliasmos said.

"Look," Leliana said, and she pointed across the bridge to the doorway. In the doorway on the wall was a lever.

"I wonder what that does," Leliana said. She looked carefully at the walls and ceiling of the chamber, and then nudged Aliasmos.

"Look! There is a catwalk...see?" Leliana pointed up, and Aliasmos saw a very thin beam running along the ceiling of the chamber.

"Me or you?" Aliasmos said, and Leliana began to pull of her armor, stripping down to her breastband and smalls.

"Me, my balance is better than yours" she said, and Aliasmos nodded in agreement. She helped Leliana gather her armor into a neat pile. Wynne looked as though she might object, but then she pressed her lips together and said nothing. The Bard began to climb up the wall up to the beam, using the rough stone to pull herself up with fingers and toenails.

Aliasmos' stomach twisted a bit as she watched Leliana climb nimbly up the wall and test her weight on the catwalk far above them. Alistair gripped her hand tightly, and Wynne was wringing her hands anxiously. Brother Genetivi began to chant softly in prayer. It was a height of at least fifty feet, and Leliana was taking a terrible risk.

The bard inched her weight out on the beam, and began to edge slowly across. It was a slow sort of crawl on her hands and knees, and from what they could see Leliana seemed to be having no problems making the crossing. Everyone breathed a sigh of relief when the bard reached the far end of the beam, and began to climb carefully down to the other side of the bridge. Leliana dropped the last few yards, landing cat-light on the balls of her  
feet. She flipped the lever, and the rickety bridge began to rise into the air, the stone stumps the ropes were attached to rising and extending into two tall pillars. A few moments later, out of the fog below rose a round circle of stone, perfectly cut to fit the gaping maw. The floor of the chasm settled loudly into place with a sliding of stone.

"Well done, Leliana," Alistair said with a grin, and Aliasmos hugged her happily. Leliana dressed quickly in her armor again, and they moved through to the next chamber.

A wall of magical fire stretched across the room, and Aliasmos squinted to feel the heart of the flames. It crackled merrily, but showed no sign of spreading, but no sign of dying out, either, although there seemed to be no fuel source.

"We could run through, probably," Alistair said. "If we're quick enough we probably won't even lose our eyebrows."

"I'm not sure that's a good idea..." Aliasmos said. "Each of these challenges has had a trick to them. Don't do anything just yet." Alistair nodded agreement, and Aliasmos' eyes scanned the room and lit on a small plaque on the floor in front of the flames. She approached it carefully, the heat of the fire burning her skin and making her eyes tear. It read, in ornate lettering...

Cast off the trappings of worldly life,  
and cloak yourself in the goodness of spirit.  
King and slave, lord and beggar;  
be born anew in the Maker's sight.

Aliasmos backed up, feeling a cool wash of air sooth her face as she left the heat of the flames. She told everyone what the plaque said, and they all considered.

"Cast off the trappings of worldly life..." Leliana mused.

"So, what, we have to be naked?" Alistair joked, and Aliasmos thought about it. It made a sort of sense...allowing themselves to be completely vulnerable to the flames, trusting in the Maker to protect them.

"I think you may be right," she said, and Alistair raised his eyebrows.

"Als, you know I'd walk through fire for you. But come on...that's actual fire," he said, concern in his voice. "You felt the heat of it. You can't be serious about this." His voice was extremely worried, knowing her way of making quick decisions, and she ignored him, considering the challenge before them.

"I'm trying it," she said suddenly, and began to pull off her dress.

"You're not!" Alistair said, but she ignored him and continued to strip, dropping her armor in a pile hurriedly before she could change her mind. Leliana began removing her things as well, and Brother Genetivi pulled off his shirt and began unfastening his pants.

"If I'd known, I wouldn't have put my armor back on at all," Leliana said playfully as she dropped her boots in a growing pile.

"Have you all lost your marbles?" Alistair shouted, watching in disbelief as Wynne also began removing her things. "This is...you're going to run, naked, through fire?"

Aliasmos blocked out his voice, determined not to lose her nerve. She hesitated for a moment when she came to her smallclothes, and then she shut her eyes and pushed her undergarment down to the floor, and removed her breast band as well. Alistair covered his face and shook his head.

"I'm not seeing this, I'm not seeing this..." he murmured as Wynne and Leliana also removed their things. Brother Genetivi seemed not to care that he was surrounded by three naked women, and stared hypnotized at the flames.

"Alistair, if you don't want to join us, then wait here." Aliasmos said, and took a deep breath. She began to move forward, and he caught her hand.

"Fine...wait, just a moment," he muttered, and began unbuckling his armor.

All of them studiously kept their eyes to themselves, looking at the flames, the floor, their hands, a speck on the ceiling. It was more than a tad embarrassing to be completely naked...but they did their best not to acknowledge it.

"Just so you know, I hate you a little bit right now," Alistair said, and he stepped out of his shorts with a sigh and dropped them on the floor.

Aliasmos grinned at him sheepishly, and he muttered, "Another thing I can cross off my bucket list. Sustaining third degree burns while running naked through a holy temple... can't tell you how long I've wanted to do that."

"Shhh," Aliasmos said, and took a breath, then looked around at the others.

"Altogether, then?" she asked, and they nodded. "Ready...go!" Aliasmos called, and they ran full out at the flames. Aliasmos closed her eyes, unwilling to look. Her heart pounded in her ears, and her palms were slick with sweat. She felt a warm caress on her body, and the stone was warm beneath her feet. Suddenly the air cooled, and she opened her eyes to see she was through the fire, completely unharmed. Everyone else was through, too, and the Guardian strode though the flames to meet them.

"You have passed through the challenges of the Gauntlet, and been found worthy in the eyes of the Maker. Approach the ashes, and if it is your desire, take a pinch to use in whichever way you choose," he said solemnly, and stood beside a stone staircase which shimmered into being. Aliasmos led the way, as they slowly climbed the stairs.

At the top was a beautiful statue depicting the Bride of the Maker, her hands extended gently downward, her face lifted toward the heavens in glorious happiness. Instead of the normally non-descript features, Andraste was depicted as a young woman, with a round face, short hair and a slightly pointed nose. Her lips were full, and smiling, and a look of beautific adoration was in her large, expressive eyes.

"Is that what she really looked like?" Leliana whispered in awe. "I never dreamed I might actually see her face..."

''That's defently me'' sighed Aliasmos

"Being here is the greatest honor of my life," Wynne whispered. "I admit that I doubted...but the Ashes are, indeed, real."

Brother Genetivi said nothing, but the look in his eyes was greater than any words he might have said.

"I can't believe it...here we are," Alistair said softly, his voice full of wonder. "And there it is...The Urn of Sacred Ashes."

Aliasmos approached the simple golden urn, which was void of any decoration. She hesitated, realizing she had nothing to put a pinch of the ashes in, and Brother Genetivi pointed to a small pouch that was beside the Urn. Aliasmos looked at it curiously...had it been there a moment before? The moment Aliasmos' finges touched the urn, the room was filled with a bright green light, everyone was forced to cover their eyes just so they could see what was going on.

A cloaked figure stood between the urn and the rest of the group. ''My daughter needs to be healed before she can return to you.

''Are you the Maker?''

''You already know the answer to that question my child, just trust that your all exactly where you are mean to be.''

With that a bright green light filled the room once more and everyone found that they were fully dressed and standing by the carcus of the dragon. Alistair looked around and noticed that Aliasmos wasn't with them, he looked like he was ging to start panicking but Griff silently reasurred them when they explained what happened.


	50. Chapter 50 - Divine Intervention

Aliasmos' eyes opened, she tried to call out to those in her heart but there was nothing but water surrounding her, a women begun to walk towards the sphere of water just as Aliasmos begun to panic.

''It's alright my darling daughter, I have been watching your journey for a while and you are in need of healing. Your friend know that you are with me. Do you understand?'' her voice was muffled to Aliasmos to she seemed to understand what was begin said to her and nodded.

The women put her hand on the sphere which caused a yellow light to slowly fill the sphere, the water around Aliasmos fell onto teh golden floor as the yellow light wrapped itself around Aliasmos and removed her clothing, Aliasos was still floating in the air as the women removed her white hood and touched the tattoo on Aliasmos' shoulder causing it to glow

''Do you know why you got this marking?''

''I saw it in a vision and I knew it would help me to focus my magic''

The women moved to stand in front of Aliasmos, who was shocked by how elegantly similary this women was to the one that raised her for so long.

''Mother'' whispered Aliasmos

''I suppose you could call me that but I prefer to be called Gaia''

''Thank you''

''For what child''

''For the way you designed me mother''

''I had to make sure one of you would outlive the others, the cosmic universe if filled with people who have the power to tear it apart and you are the only one who can stop them''

''And yet you bestowed that power to me''

''You carry the worlds burdens on your shoulders Aliasmos, out know more than your sisters what it means to suffer at the hands of currupt people, when I saw your destiny's when I was creating your life I knew you had to be the fallen prophet''

''Have I ever changed my destiny?''

''No but the ones around you have''

''What the hell does that mean?''

''The Helena line was never designed to give birth to boys and yet you slept with two Lycans''

Aliasmos was releashed from her invisible bindings and dropped to the warm stone floor, ''You know me, I was never one for following rules'' with that Aliasmos walked over to the elegant table where her cloths and armour were laid and satred at her naked figure in the massive mirror. She begun to trace the new tattoo that rested on her  
left breast, ''Well that's new''

''All Grey Wardens bear the mark of the Griffin, you should have been given yours in this lifetime but no Helena was present during your joining ritual''

''Alistair doesn't have his either''

''I have given her the knowledge to create new wardens, have no fear''

''What happens when I have to face Malekith and she dies along with me?''

''The Triad makes you stronger, you don't have to take them with you''

''They won't be coming with me anyways''

''The unborn is your daughter''

''I know''

''I am sorry''

''If anyone can protect the most powerful being in the cosmic universe, it's me'' smiled Aliasmos and she sat down in her undergarments and begun to put her repaired skin tight trousers on, ''You made some adjustments'' said Aliasmos noticing that the trousers had been split and tied back up leaving gaps allowing for more movement.

Gaia sat down on a chair near to Aliasmos and slid the rest of her things across the table ''My grandson'' smiled Gaia ''may be a master smither, but he doesn't know my girls the way I do''

Aliasmos stood up and looked at the way her new trousers moved around and silently thanked her mother with a nod of her head, Aliasmos twirled and realised several things had changed about her body, her breasts were bigger, her tattoo had a single celtic wing circled around it in a protective way, Aliasmos decided that it actually looked  
quite cool and decided not to question it any further, Aliasmos picked up the top and realised that it wasn't the leather halter neck she was acustomed to but a thick linen, Aliasmos put it on, she immediately did a back flip in it and felt complettly free, the material didn't restrict her the way she had become accustomed to, Aliasmos took a closer look at the halter neck, it may have been the same colour as the leather trousers, but closer it had a metalic shimmer to it. Aliasmos raised her head and gave Gaia a very confused look

''We're in the Golden City, here we have the finest smiths and tailors around, I'm not the only one who needs you to survive and defeat this blight''

Aliasos rubbed her eyes, ''Great so not only am I Andraste but my mother is the Maker himself''

''I hate it when mankind instantly thinks I'm a man''

''I like to see you convince the world that a women created it'' laughed Aliasmos

Aliasmos picked up her dress to cover herself and when she put it on she noticed the sleaves were now far shorter she looked on the table and noticed there were armoured sleves still laid out on the table.

''I have noitced your constantly getting injured and your healer can't be constantly healing you''

''You didn't have to do this for me''

''I wanted to do this for you, I feel responsible for the life you have lead and I will do everything in my power to make it up to you somehow''

''I want to be happy and I want a home for me and my daughter where we won't be hunted becasue we're Helena's''

''I can't make you happy and your home is wherever your heart lies'' said Gaia as she stood up and held Aliasmos' hand

''I should get back to my friends, we have a blight we need to stop''

''You were out cold for a while and I have heard several prayers for your safe return, please let me help you into these sleeves, they look a bit tricky''

''Mother, you wanted me to spent time with you didn't you''

Gaia paused just a she tightened the first shoulder plate strap, ''I did, but you also needed to be healed, I somehow forgot that when a member of our family becames currupt they effect the person who inherits their powers''

''Wait, I killed crystal does that mean she caused some damage to me as well?''

''It;s why you were grief stricken for so long, you knew what was planned for Will, which leaves me with another  
confession, I knew how powerful Ericka was so I made sure the magical community believe she never existed''

Aliasmos closed her eyes to hold the pain of that, but she felt she was no longer sad over the circunstances of his death, she just missed him and his father. ''It's alright, thank you telling me the truth and for helping me protect what's left of our family''

With that Aliasmos wrapped her arms around her mother's neck and hugged her mother for what they both knew was the first time ever, Gaia pulled back first and held her daughter's hands, ''we should get you back to the real world, you have a blight to stop''

With that the golden city was left behind and the pair fell to Thedas along with a piece of the city itself.


	51. Chapter 51 - Ressurection with Answers

The sun begun to rise over the mountains when the group heard a loud crash, Alistair instantly grabbed his sheild without bothering to get himself fully dressed despute the blistering cold that greeted him outside. Alistair instantly shouted for Wynne when he spotted a figure lying in the smoldering crater ans scrambled down into the crater

Wynne and Leliana were already standing at the base of the crater at this point, wondering what was going on as Alistair placed his finger tips on the neck of Aliasmos and felt no pulse, he lowered his heasd and begun to silently whimper

''I take it you're the one to blame for sending the dragon here'' joked Griff

Griff's voice made Alistair jump which was the catalist needed to casue Aliasmos to take a massive gulp of air which just casued Alistair to become even more startled

''What I do to protect my daughters will stay with me to the grave'' threatened the figure in all white

With that the strange woman, Aliasmos and Griff laughed, Alistair was kneeing by Aliasmos clearly not understanding the joke

''Um Alistair I would like you to meet my creator and my true mother, Gaia'' said Aliasmos with the straightest smile she could possibly pull, Alistair stood up slightly shocked by the way Aliamsos had introduced Gaia to him but he was well aware of the way he had been raised and streched his arm out to personally greet Gaia.

''There's not need for formalities Alistair and before we become properly intorduced there are a few imprtant people missing from this little reunion. With that Gaia created a bright blinding light which soon formed Rayne, Kat and Fluffy. Fluffy was so happy to see her mistress again she begun to jump up and down with happiness in the palms of Aliamsos' hands

''What does Aliasmos mean when she says creator exactly?'' asked Alistair as his arm akwardly retuned to his side

''I did not bring my girls into this world by the same means, other women bring their offspring into the world, their father made a deal with me, but I soon realised that he craved power so I made each sister with a different set of gifts, combined they were the power their father asked for, but they were all protected in their own unique ways from him''

''How many live today?'' interejected Wynne

''Only four, the others became abominations due to their need of more power''

''What happened to the others?'' asked Alistair

''Alright I think that's enough questions for my Mother to answer for one day, we have more pressing issues at hand''said Aliasmos as she made sure she was standing between Gaia and the rest of the party as they descended into the crater

''Gaia'' said Griff

''Well if it isn't my least favourite son in son-in-law, come here and give me a hug'' said Gaia

Griff couldn't help but smile as he ran over and gave Gaia a massive hug, and the group took a look at the etheral glow around the women wearing nothing but pure while silk cloths, Alistair turned to see Aliamsos close her eyes for a moment remembering her fallen sisters

''You took their lives didn't you''

Everyone's eyes were on them now, Aliasmos opened her tear filled eyes

''I did what needed to be done''

''I'm sorry'' he said as he leaned his head against hers

''My true father influenced them to seek us out to consume our powers, I had to protect my family, he's the real reason why my son should have been killed the day he as born''shouted Aliasmos

''Why?'' asked Leliana

Aliasmos closed her eyes once more fighting back the tears due to the memories she would always carry of the demon boy she raised with the most powerful being in the world, she knew he could have killed her at any point and tacken her powers to end the Helena line

''Ifrit wanted to take take control of the realms and he knew he needed power from the most powerful being in cosmos to do it, so he tricked Griff and Holo into thinking he could end the line if he inplanted a small piece of Ifirt's shattered soul into Aliasmos while she was pregnant, it would have caused him to end the Helena line and kill me'' finished Gaia

''But I thought your son was a demon''

''My son was a demon becasue my father was a demon'' said Aliasmos, Rayne moved to her side the moment Alistair moved away

''It's a very well kept family secret'' said Rayne, it's how we created the Grey Wardens, what you call Darkspawn we call demons, what you call demons we call shades''. Aliasmos still had her eyes closed fighting back the tears as Rayne was giving everyone the explanation. ''We could be here for a while let's get back to the warm cave where everyone can sit down as we explain everything to you all''

Everyone walked back to the cave, Gaia had her arm linked with Griff and lead the group while everyone else tagged along, Leliana and Wynne brought out a Quill and parchemnt each in order to write everything down so there was some form of record of the conversation. Aliasmos and Rayne were the last ones to enter the cave, knowing  
that all their family secrets would finally be told to someone. Rayne knew a weight would be lifted by just telling someone who wasn't in their inner magickcal circle would help lift some of the burdens on her shoulders but Aliamsos clearly felt differently as she was struggling to come to terms with quite a few feelings that had been burried for several centuires. Once inside Sten was the only one who didn't enter the cave clearly he had no desire to know all the Helena family secrets

''What we're about to tell you hasn't been told to anyone who didn't already know, only family members know''

''And yet Griff some how knows everything'' said Alistair

''Holo now would be a really good time for you to say hello'' said Rayne. With that Griff closed his eyes and shivered as Holo gained control of his body

''You know how I hate it when you summon me like that that my dear''

''My apologised, I'll find you some whiskey to make up for it'' said Rayne as she stood up and wondered over to her pack

''To answer you question Alistair, Gryphon knows all the dark family secrets because myself and Ifrit are brothers''

''That doesn't help''

''Gryphon is my son''

The cave went complettly silent with this flash of news, everyone turned to Aliasmos who's head was buried in her lap, she looked up looking just as shocked as everyone else, but not for the same reasons, she was shocked by the sheer fact that they were even having this conversation with people from another world.

''Rayne, fetch my book'' ordered Aliasmos

''Why are you telling us all this now'' asked Leliana

''Because, you've told us the truth about yourselves and we've been in hiding for far too long'' replied Aliasmos

''And I was thinking of seeing if Sten and Zevran wanted to go through the trials'' said Rayne as she handed Holo the whiskey and Aliasmos her book of shadows

''What are the trials exactly?'' asked Zevran

''Sten would survive, Zevran won't won't'' interjected Aliasmos before Holo could explain what they are

''I didn't think my second recruit was a good choice but I'm glad you agree with the other, when the blight is over I'll organise it all''

''Dare I ask how I come into this family truth you speak'' asked Morrigan hovering in the doorway

''Oh sorry Morrigan, Holo, Morrigan here is Rayne's Gran-daughter''

''I'll need to scan her'' said Holo shortly before he downed a portion of whiskey and walked over towards her.

Everyone could tell that Morrigan was unimpressed by the figure walking around her, that was until he tried to intimidate her so she cast a spell but the mana she used just dripped down his arm like water, Wynne started to take notice then. Holo was clearly unimpressed by the power behind the treat, instead he threw a small silent smite her way which seemed to make her twitch a little but he releashed her.

''She's defently a Helena, she could survive the trials'' replied Holo

''She could turn if we did that'' replied Rayne as did her mother

''Her fate''

''It was left to me as per usual'' replied Aliamsos with a bitterness in her voice as she stood up and grabbed bottle from Holo's hand, he tried to stare her down but she gave him a glare but made him sit down

''Amber'' said Holo

''She's not allowed out with you around'' said Aliasmos

''Aliasmos, my dear what did you mean when you said it was left up to me as per usual, when you spoke of the battle with Flemeth'' asked Wynne

Aliasmos downed a portion of whiskey then sat down, ''I'm what's known as the Fallen Prophet, I am suppose to be the most poweful member of our family, each time I've had to kill one of our sister's'' said Aliasmos as Rayne placed her hand on top of hers, ''I've absorbed their powers and it's made me more powerful each time''

''There's no suppose to be about it, you could kill me now, with how your power level has grown even since I've absorbed Ifrit's powers''

''So Griff did the killing blow to Will then'' said Gaia

Aliasmos couldn't but nod

''I'm sorry but how can you all be so calm about this conversation'' shouted Alistair, ''Aliasmos has killed your own daughters, Griff killed her son, Rayne she killed your daughter. How can you be alright with all of this?''

''Alistair you have to understand that they were evil and thousands of people would have died if those members of our family were allowed to live'' said Rayne as calmly as she could, knowing Aliasmos hated the fact that Alistair was saying what the others were really thinking. ''You have to understand that good and evil are like two sides of a coin, one side you have The Maker a.k.a Gaia, on the other you have Ifrit, the Archdemons he tricked which in turn created Darkspawn, demons, your worst nigtmares. Gaia used Ifrit the same way he used her to create a group of seven sisters build in he same way and yet were we are are all different to protect those he wished to harm, the sisters that fell from the path were joined to this own personal crusade for power, we have had to kill  
everything our father created since myself and Aliasmos were Angels, so don't sit there acting all righteous thinking you know the difference becasue I have stared evil in the face and trust me when I say if you'd seen half the things we've seen you would have found a way to end your own life to stop the nightmares each and every night of your existense'' shouted Rayne

''You are the Maker'' said Leliana as she slowly walked over to Gaia and finally bent a knee

''Please child, here I'm just Gaia and I've heard quite a few of your prayers, yours seemed to come throught clearer than most'' Leliana looked up and stared staright into Gaia's eyes in complette awe. ''Now Why do't you use your impressive marksman skills to find us some supper and when you return we'll make some stew as I believe we could  
be in for a long night'' said Gaia, Leliana couldn't help but smile, Rayne went over to Aliasmos' pack and pulled out a second bow and some arrows and tossed them to Gaia and allowed the two to go off hunting together

''The Maker hunts'' whispered Zevran

''She gets bored and sometimes spends a few years in a realm to see what the twins can do to make various changes to improve the lives of others and influence their future actions'' laughed Holo

''What do you mean by that?'' asked Alistair almost bitter

''Unless they die the twins have never spent more than a hundred years in one realm, until they are relocated to another world to help in any way they can and that has included going hunting for one of their own'' said Holo as he looked over at Aliasmos

''Why did you look at Aliasmos like that?''

''I nearly fell from the path, because of Griff'' said Aliasmos as she left the cave with the bottle of whiskey and a few cigarettes.

Alistair got up to follow her but Holo stopped him, ''she's been suppressing all these emotions for a long time and myself and Gaia are worried f she suppresses them much longer she will be too weak to fight the coming archdemon''

''At least I understand why Aliasmos keeps telling me not to be threatened by him''

''She hated him long before they seperated''

''Do I want to know what happened?''

''Take a seat and I'll tell you everything you want to know about their relationship, I'll even explain the relationship I had with her if you're willing to listen''

Rayne choose to sit with Wynne and Zevran but eventually he decided to see if he could make the Qunari smile and wondered outside to see that he and Aliasmos were actually sparing with each other, Zevran called everyone outside to just watch Aliasmos going toe to toe with a Qunari and able to black and parry each attack, he was doing the same with her.

''She's not using her powers'' said Holo

''How do you know?'' asked a very concerned Alistair

''I taught the Helena sisters to fight'' smiled Holo

''Alistair don't worry this is how she calms down when she's up, she won't get hurt and Sten admires her, he's actually being gentle with her'' smiled Rayne

''Somehow that still doesn't make me feel better''

They watched as Leliana and Gaia retured with two rabbits and three feasents

''I see Aliasmos is de-stressing she'll get hungry soon and the last thing we need right now is to be on Amber alert''said Gaia. ''We should get supper on''

With that Supper was already being prepared but Alistair and Holo choose to saty at the edge of the cave and watched as the attacks from both Aliasmos and Sten speed up, but they were still able to parry and block each others moves, even as Aliasmos' movements became more and more exotic.

''In the world Aliasmos came here from, there are gods from different cultures, there are actually two goddesses, one of them represents war, the other beauty did you know that both these goddesses are actually the two sides to Aliasmos''

''I didn't know that but I can see it'' replied Alistair

The pair just carried on watching until Gaia sent a soundwave down the hill that casued Aliasmos to shriek, ''Suppers ready dear''

''Thanks, Gaia'' shouted Aliasmos and her and Sten stopped sparing and begun to walk out of the crater and up towards the cave

''Feeling any better?'' asked Holo

Aliasmos looked at Holo, smiled then punched him in the face. ''Much better now I drew blood''

''It's a curse sharing a body with the man she would quite happily allow Amber to bleed dry''

''It can't as bad as watching her and Amber working together to take down Flemeth'' mocked Alistair

Holo's only response to trying to contain the blood gushing from his brocken nose was a look of nothing but fear.

''It's true ask Rayne'' said Alistair with his arms in the air


	52. Chapter 52 - Home Truth Healing

Leliana and Alistair stayed up all night listening to various tales from Aliasmos and Griff while everyone else slept, the sun rose as Aliasmos decided to place some more logs on the fire and heat up the remainder of the stew Gaia and Leliana had prepared.

It wasn't until around midday the rest of the party stirred, both Gaia and Rayne were upset for Aliasmos for being awake all night but at least she was now accepting of her past and no longer wanting to punch Griff in the face.

''I can't believe you actually beheaded him'' laughed Alistair

''It happened'' said Griff flashing the scar

''So you carry your scars over from your past lives?''

''Only if the scar taught us a lesson'' smiled Aliasmos

''And did you learn those lessons?'' asked Wynne and she stood up to streach her legs

''Only lessons in love'' said Aliasmos as she reverted back to her own thoughts

''We should really pack up camp and make our way back to Redcliffe, no doubt everyone will wonder where myself and Kat disappeared to yesterday'' said Rayne trying to change the subject

Everyone enjoyed their breakfast over more tales from Rayne and Griff, while Aliasmos sat there quietly and just inhaled her food, she then pulled out her gear to clean her weapons as her way trying to meditate and just drown everyone else out.

''Are you alright?'' asked Kat

''I just keep remembering how much Griff hurt me and I'm wondering why I kept him around for all these years that's all'' said Aliasmos as she tried a half arsed smile to pretend she was in fact fine

''He protects you, he understands just how important you are in the grande scheme of things''

''It doesn't excuse what he did'' said Aliasmos as she slid the sharpening stone over her staff

''Is that the pain you've always carried with you''

''I carry a lot of pain with me and knowing I survived it makes me feel stronger'' said Aliasmos bitterly as if she had recited it one too many times

Kat left her to it as they were both well aware that if one of them didn't leave the conversation it would turn into an arguement and eventually a punch up between the pair.

''I've made a prtal that will take you to the mill just outside Redcliffe'' said Gaia

''Then let's head out'' said Aliasmos with no emotions in her voice as she stood up a sheathed her staff and headed down the side of the hill to where Gaia had set up the portal.

Aliasmos closed her eyes and spoke to Gaia and Rayne using her telepathy, ''If we leave the temple of me like this others will extort the properties from the ashes won't they?'' both Rayne and Gaia said the same thing so Aliasmos focused her rage and caused a landslide that covered the temple entrance

''What are you doing this is my life's work'' shouted Genetivi

''Making sure no one finds this place, as no good will come from anyone coming here again'' said Rayne as she stood over him in a threatening way

''Now Girls this is where we part ways, I enjoyed actually seeing you for once instead of watching you'' said Gaia as she opened her arms to give them both hugs

''Thank you for everything Gaia'' smiled Rayne

''Yeah thanks''

''Keep smiling Als, things will get better'' whispered Gaia into Aliasmos' ear

''But they have to get worse don't they?''

''They always do, now off with you'' with that Gaia shoved everyone through the portal that closed behind them.

''So that's your true mother?'' said Alistair who tried to put his arm around Aliasmos

''Yep now we need to get to the Arl we don't know how longer he can go without my ashes'' she moved away from him as she started to jog up the hill to the castle.

The group were allowed in and were escorted into the main hall where Teagan greeted them with open arms and many thanks when Aliasmos announced she had the ashes in her possession, Teagan took Aliasmos and a mage to the Arl's room, Aliasmos saw the heartless women she had come to know as Isolde kneeling at her husband's side, eyes raw from the tears she had shed.

''I'm going to need everyone to leave'' announched Aliasmos

''The mage can heal him'' said Isolde

''No'' said Rayne. ''Only a Helena can heal your husband and my sister told you all to leave''

With that everyone left the room, Aliasmos closed the curtains in order to control the breeze some what and to remove all light from the room. Aliasmos pulled out the pouch from her pocket and lifted the ashes using her mind, she seperated ythe particles to make sure she had a good coverage before she blew on them, the dust settled on the target but not before the room was filled with a light and she collapsed causing Rayne to shout for Griff and Alistair down the corridor.

''She's done it'' muttered Rayne as she lay in Griff's arms

Alistair and Teagan flew into the room smashing the heavy door agaisnt the stone wall, Alsiatir slid across the ground.

''Als can you hear me'' said Alistair in a panic as she brushed her hair away from her face

''She can't hear you'' said Amber in a weak state

''Oh shit, Griff'' called Alistair

''What's wrong?'' called Rayne as Griff helped her to her feet

''He's scared because I'm in control'' spoke Amber

''We have to get them out of here'' said Griff

With that Alistair gathered his beloved in his arms and carried her to a room further down the hallway and stayed with her as she slowly gatherd her strength

''You have nothing to fear from me'' whipsered Amber

''I know''

''Then why do you stink of fear''

''I'm scared I'm about to lose the woman I love'' barked Alistair

''I will have to die before any harm can come to my sister and we're both too stubborn for that to happen'' laughed Amber which turned into a cough

''Then why are you in control?''

''Because the ashes come from my sister and she had to use some of her energy to save the Arl, it was the only way and she is now too weak to speak, so I'm only in control until she is strong once again'' with that Amber closed her eyes.

It wasn't until the next day when Teagan walked into the room to see Alistair holding Aliasmos' hand did he see just how much Alistair cared for his fellow Grey Warden, ''Eamon wished to see you both in the dining hall for lunch''

''Not until Aliasmos is awake again''

''Alistair, you have been awake all night, you have to eat something'' said Teagan as he placed a hand on his shoulder

''Alistair I agree, I'll watch over my sister now go and eat before I make you eat something'' ordered Rayne

''Fine, but come and get me when she wakes up please''

''I promise now leave''

Rayne almost bolted the door behind the two men, Alistair leaned his head agaisnt the door and made a silent prayer to the maker that he would wake up.

Alistair went downstairs and ate something while Teagan and Arl Eamon came up with a plan and almost made him choke on his food when they delared that he should announce himself as Maric's son and claim the throne for his own. Alistair almost floatd back to Aliasmos' room to find that she was still out cold.

''So she hasn't woken up then''

''Not yet but we won't have to deal with Amber, I can't sense her on the surface''

''She keeps telling me I have nothing to fear from her, almost as if she only comes out when Aliasmos needs her''

''Maybe Aliasmos isn't as strong as she makes out to be, I did ask her to come here in my place to train, I just never thought she would fall in love then die several times''

''So she wasn't meant to come here''

''No'' and with that Aistair closed his eyes and tried to imagine what his life would be like without her by his side, he knew he would be dead for sure which meant there would be no way to stop the coming blight. ''Rayne can I talk to you about something I private?''

''Sure I'll ask Wynne to watch over her for a while I'll be back soon'' smiled Rayne

Wynne came to watch over Aliasmos while rsayne and Alistair took a walk along the lake thankful to be out in the fresh air without having to worry about anything trying to sneak up on them as they enjoyed the scene without their armour on.

Aliasmos slowly opened her eyes to be greeted by Wynne doing some needlework in a nearby chair

''You had us worried for a while there my dear''

''Is the Arl alright?'' whispered Aliasmos as she tried to gain a sense of where she was

''He lives and he's walking around unlike you''

''How long was I out for?'' said Aliasmos as she tried to sit up

''Almost two days, Rayne was forced to drag Alistair out of here earlier as he refused to get any sleep, he had hoped to be here when you woke''

''Well he might just be, I feel so tired I might just try to get some more sleep'' smiled Aliasmos and with that she closed her eyes and allowed Wynne to tuck her back under the blankets and she didn't stir again until it was time for the evening meal.

''Arl Eamon I would like you to meet my sister, Aliasmos'' samiled Rayne as she spoted Aliasmos walking down the stairs in a pair of leather trousers and a well fitted top, Wynne had to help her but she knew she had to eat something and her stubborness was all that carried her for most of the way. Aliasmos saw the look of joy on Alistair's face to see that she was awake and walking around, their eyes were locked as he slowly walked towards her and helped her into a nearby chair.

Isolde finally joined everyone and the meal was brought before the group.

''So Lady Helena, your sister has told me many a tale about your prowess with a sword, though I have to admit I never thought I would actually meet you'' said Eamon

''Please it's just Aliasmos, I'm skilled with a blade but I'm not oone to brag about my skills. I'm curious my lord how long have you known my sister?''

''She helped fight off the Orleasians, along with Griff and a few other noblemen''

''Really'' said Aliasmos as she turned her head to glare at her twin sister

''You know how I love to travel'' said Rayne in her own defense

''So you both knew my father'' said Alistair as he dropped his fork and sat back in his chair

''Yes and he was a remarkable man Alistair, he would be proud of you''

An awkward silence broke out among the group as they all tucked into the meal

''So Aliasmos, Rayne tells me that you are a mage''

''Indead I am, and before you ask no I never spent any time in the circle and I never had anyone to teach me how to use my gifts. I haven't exactly had the best of luck with other people, it's why I'm use to being on my own''

''That is a shame to hear, but we are going to need you to help us put Alistair on the throne, you might not have known King Maric but Logain knows both Rayne and Griff and if they say that Alistair is his son then the Landsmeet will believe them''

Under the table Aliasmos moved her hand to squeeze Alistair's as she was well aware how Alistair had always felt about the thought of sitting on the throne.

''That meal was lovely my lord but if you'll excuse me I must get some fresh air'' and with that Aliasmos left to take a walk along the castle walls.

Alistair stood and watched Aliasmos leave the room, Rayne and Griff were the only ones to stay at the table, Eamon reconised the look of wanting to have her in his arms as he remembered having that look when he was preparing to marry Isolde.

''You love her don't you'' asked Eamon

''I'm sorry Eamon I don't know what you're talking about'' replied Alistair

''You have the same look about you when you're father tried to lie to me, you know you cannot marry a mage''

''My lord if I may interupt, we have been friends for years but Alistair is going to become king and when he does he should be allowed to marry who he wants even if she is my ex-wife'' said Griff

''Aliasmos was the wife you use to talk about'' said Eamon as he was forced to sit back down

''Yes she was his wife but that marriage has ended, they make each other stronger my lord, she keeps going because he does and don't forget my lord but if it wasn't for my sister you would be dead right now''

''Rayne have you seen their future on the throne together?''

''I have, yes''

''Then show me''

With That Rayne put her hands on Eamon's head and showed him what would happen to Thedas if Aliasmos sat on the throne with Alistair, he watched as the children ran around their feet as they sat at a desk dealing with various papers on the desk, Aliasmos stood up and he could see that she was glowling as she was expecting yet another child

Eamon and Rayne opened their eyes to see that Alistair was sitting down tyring to work out what he was going to do, Eamon had a smile on his face but he could see the nerves of the thought of asking a women of great skill to stay with him forever, ''If you don't ask her, you won't get her'' smiled Griff

''I'm sorry what?'' said Alistair looking around the room slightly dazed

''Do you have a ring to ask her?'' smiled Rayne

''Not yet, I was hoping to go to Denerium and asking a smith to make one from the gems I collected from the Dragon's cave''

Rayne and Griff looked at each other with a smile, ''Go on show him where Forge gets his gift from'' said Rayne, Griff walked over to Alistair wher he asked him to show him the gems he had collected, Alistair pulled them out of his pocket, Griff pulled some silver from his ring and begun to bend it and twist the gems into the silver, with some heat from Rayne they were able to set a series of ruby and pink coloured gems into the shape of a rose.

''Now go get her'' said Griff

''She's on the south east facing wall and take a cloak she's feeling a little cold'' shouted Rayne

Alistair went tearing throught the castle his nerves grwoing with each step he was to the woman of his dreams, he managed to grab a cloak that was big enough to wrap around both him and Aliasmos as he made his way to the castle walls.

''It's a cold night tonight'' said Aliasmos

''Rayne told me you were feeling a bit cold'' said Alistair as he wrapped both himself and Aliasmos in cloak he grabbed

Aliasmos allowed Alistair to wrap his arms around her and she was thankful fr it as she felt safe, ''I'm sorry I left supper early, I just hate it when I find out things from other people''

''I know the feeling well, I always wanted to know more about my father but I never wanted the throne and yet now I have two people traveling with me who fought alongside him during the Orlesian occupation''

''To be fair to Rayne she's never been very good at telling people what she's done in her past''

''So it's a family trait then'' said Alistair with a smile on his face

''Oi that's not fair, you know I still can't remember being Andraste or much of my past lives'' Aliasmos looked at Alistair and she could tell something was going on with him and took a step back leaving the cloak with him. ''what's going on Alistair?''

''What are you talking about?'' he laughed

''Alistair please don't lie to me the way Griff and Rayne have'' ordered Aliasmos

''Als, there is nothing wrong I'm just working some things out alright''

''Like what?''

''Nothing for you to worry about'' said Alistair as he tried to put his arms around Alismos once again

''Alistair, something is wrong, I can feel your energy is tense, now please tell me so we can work it out together'' begged Aliasmos

Alistair couldn't help but rough his hand through his hair as his nerves begun to take control of his nerves he ditched the cloak and reached into his pocket to pull out and object before he bent a knee and held Aliasmos' hand, ''Aliasmos Helena you are the most remarkable women I have ever met, will you do me the honour of becoming my wife and standing by my side when I become King of Fereldan''

Aliasmos stood there speechless for what felt like an age, and her mouth opened in shook when Alistair presented her with a red and pink ring shaped like a rose.

''I will'' muttered Aliasmos

''You will'' smiled Alistair

''Yes of course I'll marry you'' said Aliasmos with a smile, Alistair placed the ring on her finger and Aliasmos wrapped herself around him and he kissed him more passionatly than she had ever kissed anyone


	53. Chapter 53 - Time Apart

''I don't care Alistair, you just can't come with us'' said Aliamsos as she was packing her bag

''Why not?''

''First of all you're about to become the King of Fereldan, you have to learn so much is such a short amount of time and I cannot stress this enough but I cannot die, you can.''

''Als...''

''End of discussion, Alistair'' said Aliasmos as she walked down the stairs

Aliasmos walked into the foyer to see Griff, Rayne, Kat, Sten and Zevran waiting for her. Aliamsos glanced over them and noticed that their packs were full of supplies.

''For the love of all that is holy, what do you think you're doing?'' said a rather irritated Aliasmos

''We're coming with you'' replied Griff

''No you're not''

''I asked them to go with you seeing as I've spent three days trying to convince you to let me go with you'' said Alistair

''I'm just travelling to Orzammar to kick the dwarfs up the arse and get them to fight the darkspawn with us, I'll be back before you know it'' laughed Aliasmos

''I know the Dwarfs, and I know them well, trust me when I say at least I should go with you'' said Griff

''Everyone wants something to happen before they can help us, you're going to need us'' replied Rayne

Aliasmos couldn't help but pinch the bridge of her nose in sheer annoyance, ''are you guys going to follow me even if I tell you where to go?''

''Yep'' said both Rayne and Kat at the same time

''Fine, I guess it means we can put both Kat and Sten through the trails, but if we end up in the deep roads someone is going to die''

''Fine I'll take the hit but please not a fiery death this time'' begged Griff

''I'm not making promises'' said an annoyed Aliasmos as she pushed herself past the group

''I'm going to end up in several pieces aren't I'' whispered Griff towards Rayne

''I think we both know the answer to that'' smiled Rayne

Before anyone knew it Alistair ran over to Aliasmos and picked her up but her waist and kissed her passionately in front of not only the group of their friends but also Arl Eamon and Lady Isolde. Alistair and Aliasmos held onto each other.

''Please be careful out there''

''I'll be fine, I promise you I'll be fine, and you won't even realise that I'm gone, you and Leliana have an engagement party to plan, while Wynne and Leliana make my dress you need to learn how to be a ruler.''

''Don't worry Alistair if I know anything about Aliasmos, the only person who's going to get injured is me, so don't worry'' said Griff as he patted Alistair on the back

''That doesn't make me feel any better''

''I love you'' smiled Aliasmos

''I love you too''

And with that the party began their journey to the Mountains of Orzamar the home of the dwarfs. It took them over a month to reach the Dwarven fortress and that was after they made a slight detour to a Darkspawn infested village to retrieve a golem that Griff had insisted would be useful to them all in some ways, Aliasmos found that as they left the village she was very frustrated as she missed Alistair, but the Desire demon didn't help as I wanted to take control of a girl that made Aliasmos think of what she left behind.

"Orzammar... at last," Aliasmos said. It was the morning of the fourth day of their travels to the dwarven stronghold, and Aliasmos was glad to see the end of the journey. They were walking up a steep mountain path, wrapped warmly in their cloaks. Such was the elevation that snow covered the ground, even though it was early summer.

It felt like they had come to the end of the world. Aliasmos thought back to the month of Guardian, when Rayne had pushed her into a different world, it was where she met Duncan and her life had changed forever. So very much had occurred since then...she had become a different person, seen much of Ferelden, met new friends and made new enemies. She had fallen in love with a man who promised to love her always. She had seen good magic, and great evil. She wondered what waited behind the massive gates of the mountain.

Sten wondered over to her causing her to pay attention

"Warden. I have found Faryn, the man who may have looted my sword from the forest by Lake Calenhad. Please, come with me and speak with him...I have been waiting for your arrival before I approach him with this." He stood straight, and at attention. Aliasmos noticed a muscle twitching in his neck...the only movement in his otherwise still frame. Clearly, he was very, very tense.  
"Of course, Sten...let's go now," she said, and followed the qunari to a spot near the great doors set into the mountain. Various merchants were set up outside the doors, but rather than hawking their wares, they were milling around, talking in irritated tones. Aliasmos slowed as she caught the tail end of a conversation.

"...won't open the doors. It's insane! How are we supposed to sell, if they're not letting people in?" one dwarf gesticulated. Another dwarf, a female, shook her head and crossed her arms.

"It ain't right. We surfacers have to live too..." Aliasmos and Sten continued on past, and Aliasmos lost the ability to hear what they were saying. Are they not opening the doors? She thought worriedly. They had to get in to Orzammar!

Sten stopped before a tall, thin man with messy red hair and sunken eyes. He smiled brightly as Sten and Aliasmos approached.

"Ah, welcome! Please, take a look at my wares... I have many treasures from across all of Thedas. Necklaces, for beautiful women? Allow me to show you some of them..." Sten began to growl, and Faryn cut off his words with a hesitant look at the qunari warrior.

"Are you Faryn?" Aliasmos said, and the merchant nodded, a look of surprise on his face.

"Yes, I am he. Tell me, who recommended my wares so well that you remember poor Faryn's name?"

Sten continued to growl, and Aliasmos put a calming hand on his chest. He seethed with rage.

"My my, he is a big fellow, isn't he?" Faryn said, looking a bit nervous.

"Do you have any swords for sale?" Aliasmos asked.

"Swords...yes, I do, as a matter of fact. Allow me to show you-"

"I am looking for a sword. It is big enough to fit my hand, and has a golden coloured cross hilt. The blade is blue steel, and had a serrated edge along one side. It is a unary blade. Speak, little man, before I end your life," Sten said, and Faryn's mouth dropped open. Aliasmos sighed inwardly...apparently, Sten did not wish to be diplomatic.

"I...did have such a blade, yes. But alas, I sold it."

Sten picked up Faryn and shook him. "Who? Who did you sell my sword to, you... bloody arse pimple?"

"Sten! Put him down, please!" Aliasmos shouted, and Sten did so, without much gentleness. Faryn stepped back in dismay, and looked at his fellow warrior

"As you can see, Faryn...my friend is rather attached to the sword you sold. Please, can you tell us who you sold it to?" Aliasmos said cordially.

Faryn looked distrusting at the qunari, rubbing one shoulder where Sten had gripped him. "I don't know. Merchants aren't supposed to be assaulted in the common market. I could file a complaint, have you thrown out, you know. I rather think I should be compensated...I might have injuries."

That was more than Aliasmos cared to deal with. "Sten, tear his arms off," she said. Sten advanced threateningly.

"Fine!" Faryn shouted, and backed away in alarm. "The dwarf's name is Dwyn. He said he lived in Redcliffe!"

"You have got to be kidding," Aliasmos said, thinking of all the times they had already been to Redcliffe. If only...she sighed. It seemed she was meant to cross Ferelden over and over again.

"I bloody well am serious. Now get away from my stall, before I bring this before the deshyrs," Faryn said, and Aliasmos led Sten away.

"It's in Redcliffe, Sten. We're going back there when we're finished at Orzammar. We'll find your sword, I promise!" Aliasmos said fervently, and Sten nodded, his face stoic.

"Thank you for your help," he said gruffly, and strode ahead of her, toward their companions. She shook her head, and followed him towards the entrants of the Mountain fortress

"Do you know who you're dealing with? I am the emissary of Teyrn Loghain himself, regent of Ferelden! By keeping me out, you do great insult to our nation's greatest hero!"

The dwarf at the door rolled his eyes and sighed. Aliasmos and Griff walked up the huge stone steps just in time to hear the tail end of the conversation that was going on. The others gathered below them, clustering on the steps. Only only a few others accompanied the man who claimed to be Loghain's representative, and was seething in anger at his supposed mistreatment.

"I don't care if you're the king's wiper! No one is allowed into Orzammar at this time." The dwarf spread his feet slightly, and his grip on the huge battle-axe he held tightened a bit.

"Why not?" Aliasmos asked, and the dwarf turned to her.

"The Blight has brought a reprieve to Orzammar. Darkspawn activity is down, and so every sodding dwarf or merchant we trade with on Ferelden's surface has been trying to get in. Ironically, during a Blight, Orzammar is one of the safest places to be, since the Darkspawn head to the surface. Lord Harrowmont has decreed that no more refugees come in – there simply isn't room. We have to draw the line somewhere."  
"But we're not refugees - we have important business in Orzammar. We're Grey Wardens - we must meet with King Endrin regarding this treaty," Griff said, and handed the guard the rolled vellum. He unrolled it curiously and inspected it as Loghain's man began to rage.

"You can't let them in! They're traitors to the crown! These Grey Wardens are wanted for crimes against King Cailan and Teyrn Loghain! The Grey Wardens murdered Cailan at Ostagar - "

Aliasmos drew the gem half of her staff and her beloved Dragon flared showing their fury and pointed it at the man's throat. He stopped talking, and a look of fear filled his eyes. "The Grey Wardens were slaughtered at Ostagar, and it is due to Loghain's troops quitting the field. If they had attacked as was planned, Cailan and the Wardens would still be alive. Loghain is a filthy liar!" Alistair put a restraining hand on her arm, and she shook him off angrily.

"Kill each other if you wish, but take it off the steps," the dwarf said irritably, although a slight look of amusement twinkled in his eyes. Aliasmos pressed her lips together, stepped back and sheathed her sword, her eyes sparkling with unspent fury. The guard rolled the vellum and handed it back to Griff.

"Warden, you and yours may pass. Go directly to the Chamber of the Assembly, and speak to Assembly Steward Bandalor."

"This is an outrage!" Loghain's representative shouted. "These Wardens should be arrested! I demand to see your superior!"

The guard pressed his lips together in annoyrance, and the massive stone doors began to open. Aliasmos signalled her party, and they walked through the enormous archway and into the mountain proper.

The hall was enormous, with ceilings at least twenty feet high, and massive stone statues of dwarves lining the smooth walkway. Behind the statues, orange lava glowed as it ran through channels cut in the stone. It made the interior of the mountain more than warm, and they removed their cloaks and laid them over their arms as they walked. High in the walls, windows were cut into the stone, and through them Aliasmos could see lava flowing slowly downward. It created natural light that lent the interior of the mountain a soft glow, as of torchlight.

"What a remarkable amount of lava...do you suppose anyone ever falls in?" Zevran said, a wicked gleam in his eyes.

"Are you suggesting..." Rayne said incredulously, and he grinned at her slyly.  
"The Crows would make excellent use of such a...convenient drop point," Zevran said. "I wouldn't be surprised to find that many people here simply disappear."

"That's awful, Zev," Aliasmos said with disgust, and he chuckled.

"I am sure the dwarves use it for all kinds of garbage disposal," Griff put in. "It is a built-in furnace."

"Let's find the Assembly," Aliasmos said

Aliasmos found that having Griff around was both a blessing and a curse as he knew his way around quite quickly but many of the dwarves seemed to notice the human and even challenged the man to drinking contests when they passed the inn.

''Griff care to explain a few things to me'' asked Aliasmos

''I was a part of the Legion of the dead when I was last here twenty years ago, happy?'' sighed Griff

''I'm happier'' replied Aliasmos

''So that's what you were doing while I was in the tower'' said Rayne

''Well I was trying to make my way to one of the lost thaigs in the deep roads before I got your signal to arms''

''Well I'll be Griff you old dog'' shouted a rather loud drunk dwarf

''You still alive Oghren'' Griff chuckled

''Not sure about that but the ale ain't bad''

''Home brew?''

''Would I drink anything else?'' the dwarf chuckled before he let out a loud belch

''That's true'' Griff laughed as well to see his old friend wasn't carrying much compared to some of the other dwarves. ''Where's you're blade?''

''Ain't allowed to carry one around the commons any more''

''What did you do?'' asked Griff with his arms crossed

''Buy me a drink and I'll tell you all about it''

''Fine but only because you're stench could knock my wife and sister in law on their arses''

Both of them laughed as they headed towards tapsters after Griff showed Rayne the way to the assembly.


	54. Chapter 54 - Questing

''So not only have I proved myself by being you're champion and clearing out the dreaded gang of Orzammar but you now want me to venture into the deep roads to find a Paragon that you don't even know still lives'' said a very annoyed Aliasmos

Everyone else was watching the fury of Aliasmos and decided to take several steps backwards as she was already getting annoyed at having spent a week in the mountain keep

''Please Warden, this is the only way to I can ascent to the throne Bhelen has already sent scouts into the deep roads to look for Paragon Branka''

''Wait Branka?'' said Griff daring to take a step forward

''Old friend of yours?'' asked Rayne

''She married Oghren, ancestors only know why, they got married she became a paragon then a year later she took their entire house and disappeared to look for the anvil of the void''

''Oh that' not good'' said Rayne

We're going to need more detail than that'' said Aliasmos

''If she gets her hand on the anvil she could make more golems''

''So that is how I was created'' said Shale

''Any ideas on how far she could have gotten?''

''I can give you a map to Caridin's cross, but from there you will be on your own'' said Lord Harrowmont as he handed over a map

''I'll find Oghren, if anyone can help it'll be him'' said Griff with that he left the estate and headed off

''Fantastic'' muttered Aliasmos as she grabbed her gear from a nearby chair and followed Griff's head.

Everyone met back up at the entrants to the deep roads, fully supplied and nervous as they had been warned what awaited them down there.

''Got enough booze there'' laughed Griff at his dwarven friend

''No such thing'' Oghren laughed back

''This is going to be a very long journey'' sighed Kat as he retied the scarf around her hair

Aliasmos and Kat decided to take the lead as Griff and Oghren decided to share a skin of whatever ale Oghren had decided to pack.

Aliasmos stopped not far into the deep roads and looked at Kat

''Als, what's wrong?'' asked Kat noticing that her eyes were no longer the brilliant blue she was use to as they turned into a bright green

''Darkspawn'' she muttered

Everyone took their positions as Aliasmos created a massive fireball in her hands, a group on Genlocks appeared through the tunnel and charged the group, so Aliasmos  
Released the energy she collected before Griff quickly ran in front of her hacking down anything that came near as she leaned on her knees trying to focus on anything at all.

''Oghren show me what your made of and protect my wife'' shouted Griff

Oghren instantly spat out whatever dark liquid was in his mouth and drew a battle axe that was larger than he was and came to Griff's aid as Kat laid into the Genlocks with various arrows while Rayne dragged Aliasmos away from the fight as she was well aware that Aliasmos couldn't see a damn thing.

The fight was quickly over but not without a few injuries, Griff and Oghren had tacken a few cheeky swipes from the darkspawn and their arms were bandaged up while Aliasmos was lying down staring at the spinning cealing.

''What happened out there?'' asked Rayne asshe applied a damn cloth to her twin's forehead

''I sensed the darkspawn and they must have sensed me, the next thing I know I couldn't see anything after I unleashed that fireball''

''There is no point in me saying I told you so but well yeah''

''Look I'm glad you didn't follow my orders, but Rayne I can see better know and this isn't exactly a safe place to make camp'' said Aliasmos

''You have a fever and Sten and Kat are taking watch while Zevran sets a few traps up around our campsite''

''I take it the boys are still drinking?''

''Yeah they tried to get Zevran to join them''

''What's actually going on between you two?'' asked Aliasmos noticing the look on Rayne's face when his name was mentined

''What do you mean?''

''Rayne, you wanted him to go through the trials'' said Aliasmos as she tried to sit up.

''Nothing is going on''

''Bullshit, I've seen the way you two dance around each other, it didn't help with the fact I saw you trying to sneak into his tent on our way here''

Rayne and Aliasmos couldn't help but laugh with each other as they understood how they felt about the men they found themselves paired with

''My flowers I spotted more darkspawn in a nearby cave'' said Zevran as he jogged his way over

''Grab Sten and show me where they are'' said Rayne as she ran over to her pack and followed Zevran through the cave system

The darkspawn were eradicated and Aliasmos finally recovered enough for the group to press on killing more and more darkspawn as they made their way further towards Caridian's cross, the group made the journey more interesting as they all kept a count of how many darkspawn they killed and Griff was only just beating Aliasmos as he had killed eighty while Aliasmos had only killed seventy five.


	55. Chapter 55 - The Deep Roads

The group sent weeks traveling through the deep roads, the constant battles with Darkspawn and no sleep was seriously beginning to take it's toll on everyone, everyone around Aliasmos made sure to keep their mouths firmly shut around her as she had snapped at them a couple of times and Griff was always the one to take the brunt of it, as his black eye showed.

The group ventured through Ortan Thaig and managed to pick up some valuble documents for a dwarven girl, but the stench of the place made everyone stomachs turn except Shale

''A recent battle ground'' muttered Sten as he covered his mouth and nose with the back of his hand

Aliasmos walked over to a few of what remained of some of the bodies as she was well aware her stomach could handle at lot more than most of her party

''Griff these are darkpawn bodies'' said Aliamsos as she rolled one of them over, and it looks like something was eating them

Rayne made a girly sound as something green and sticky landed on her shoulder, causing everyone to look up

''Oh fuck''muttered Griff as a thousand eyes amongst the thick cobwebbed ceiling opened their eyes to stare at party

Aliasmos instantly made everyone run as she was too aware of how Griff and Kat felt about Spiders and Rayne was afraid of any creature that had become a new and larger twisted form of itself, as she drew her staff and begun to spin it over her head using the energy from it to increase the size of the fireball, Sten made sure everyone stuck low to the ground as they ran towards the nearest cave. Rayne knelt by the cave and watched what her sister was doing as one by one the spiders descended upon the woman each screeching as it met her fireball, Rayne could see that Aliasmos needed to put more power into it and threw a few fireballs into the mix as well as a ball of lighting causing a whirlwind of dangerous elements to cover the area, Aliasmos released the concoction into the air,  
causing everything around to be engulfed in flames, Shale didn't seem to take much notice and just stood still as Aliasmos performed one of her favorite party tricks before she collapsed covered from head to toe in ash

Back at the estate Alistar had started to pace up and down as Fluffy had collapsed, she was clearly still breathing but she was exhausted

''I should have gone with her'' he muttered

''I think you would have had no choice in the matter'' said Wynne as she sat some tea on a nearby table

''I could have protected her''

''I do not doubt that but Rayne knows her sister well and if she thinks something was a bad idea she would have said so, now relax and have some tea with me before Leliana comes in here again and asks you more trivial questions about your engagement party''

''I worry''

''We all do, but if something was truly wrong you'll feel it in your heart'' Alistair closed his eyes and almost searched his soul for a few moments before he came to realize that she was indeed fine

''I'm sorry you have to see me like this, Wynne''

''Never apologize for being in love with a women who will always have a battle to fight'' with that Fluffy jumped  
back up feeling a little woozy and sat on Alistair's shoulder looking a little worse for wear

''I think she probably put too much power into a spell'' said Alistair as he nudged the spider with a finger only to have the poisonous familiar smack it away with one of her more stable legs

''She really does have her mistresses temper, but alas I should go as no doubt Griff will be quite battered when they return and I don't think there are enough potions to help any of them''

''Has their been a letter yet?''

''Yes, there's a letter on the tray for you

Alistair almost tore the whole thing apart as he reconised the hand writing straight away

The Love of my Life

I'm sorry we have been gone much longer than planned but it seems there's some unrest in Orzammar with the death of King Endrin and as per usual everyone turns to the famous Grey Wardens, I don't want you to to worry while I'm in the deep roads killing more and more dawkspawn every day, but it gives me some comfort to know that it's one less filthy beast on the battle field when the blasted Archdemon finally shows it's ugly face.

I'm sorry being in Orzammar makes me feel uneasy as I've forgotten what it feels like to have the sun's rays kissing the edges of my skin, a warm breezed un-tieing my hair, your hands ... well lets just say when I get back I may have to lock you in a bedroom for a few days as being in constant company of Griff brings out a really ugly side of me.

Know that I love you and we're all fine, despite Griff taking the occasional punch to the face as well as his constantly drunk dwarven friend. Before I forget we have something amazing to show you when we return

All my love and eternally yours,  
Aliasmos Helena

Alistair felt easy knowing she was safe and couldn't help but blush at her comment on locking her in a room, Leliana walked in along with Teagan and could see that he wasn't looking as uneasy as he had been in previous days and found she was holding a piece of paper as a black spider slept on his shoulder.

Aliasmos hadn't realized just how much she hated the deep roads, every inch of it made her feel sick, it probably didn't help with the fact that every inch of her was covered in some form of blood weather it was hers from a stray arrow or a daring darkspawn that sensed her before she sensed it. Luckily Kat and Sten passed their trials and were now both shaoshads as well as Grey wardens. Sten seemed to be quite pleased with this but shale couldn't stop itself what was so important about Grey Wardens.

''We are great warriors, who will go to great lengths to defeat the blights'' said Griff

''That is all you can know until you become one of us'' finished Aliasmos

''Very well'', with that Shale decided to take watch outside a cave and made sure the area was safe while Zevran begun to lay several traps.

Aliasmos knelt by Kat to check on her fever, her nightmares had ended but her fever was still quite high.

''So tell me Rayne, what's going on with you and Zevran

''What?'' said Rayne trying to hide a blush across her face

''Look Rayne I'm happy for for you, and to be honest I thought he may be your type as he's quite sexually aggressive like you'' smiled Aliasmos

''How did you figure it out?''

''I saw you trying to sneak into his tent on the way to Orzammar, while I was taking watch with Shale''

''One of these days I'll let something get past you''

''That'll be the day'' laughed Aliasmos

Despite Shale on watch outside the cave Aliasmos and Rayne couldn't find their rest as they watched over Sten and Kat, Zevran whoever completely passed out as she kept having to position himself as he had been constantly trying to avoid everything and this body wasn't use to this style of fighting.

Once everyone recovered they made their way to the dead trenches, they all knelt quite low to the ground and saw the most corrupt thing they had all ever seen.

The Archdemon

Aliasmos knew that she would rather go back to the tower than face this thing but she had to keep telling herself that it was a dragon and she had killed enough of them to know what she had to do. Rayne however tried to work out just how many darkspawn there were in the trench itself.

The Archdemon seemed to pass them quite happily and they all knew they were in a better position

''Als there has to be at least ten legions down there'' said a panicked Rayne

''I know'' said Aliasmos as she rubbed her head

''Ten legions?'' asked Kat

''Lets just put it like this, there ten thousand soldiers in a legion''

''Holy shit'' said Kat

''This will be fun'' said Griff drawing his weapons and walking away

Aliasmos and Rayne couldn't help but laugh by his comment

''I don't get'' said Kat

''The odds have never been in our favor and to be honest this isn't the most darkspawn we've had to face'' replied Rayne

''That doesn't make her feel better'' said Aliasmos louder than was necessary

''I know but we should go, no doubt Griff has wondered off to lure some of those legions to our whereabouts in order to make himself feel better''

''Ah stress relief, how I have missed you so'' said Aliasmos as she looked up

''You're twisted'' said Kat as she walked away from Aliasmos

''Have you only just discovered that'' shouted Aliasmos who then ran up to catch up to her friends

Further into the dead trenches the group found themselves fighting amongst some of the Legion of the Dead, Aliasmos looked around and she knew that battle had barely touched them and smiled in relief but that smile didn't last long when she got a glimpse of Griff's eyes that had changed colour as she had sensed something

''Legion form the front rank, Rayne, Kat with me. Boys get yourselves amongst them and Shale stay back when you see a big group of them hurl something at them'' shouted Aliasmos as she ran to stand to stand next to Kat, the girls had an unspoken agreement to try to funnel the coming darkspawn to allow the great swords and axes most of  
the dwarves carried would be at their most effective.

That was until Aliasmos heard both Kat and Rayne shriek as some tall slender darkspawn somehow crept up on the girls, she turned around just in time to be face to face with a Shriek Aliasmos instantly took both it's arms off and finally its head, Aliasmos moved Kat and Rayne back so they were almost against a door and decided to protect them as more and more darkspawn begun to overwhelm the group.

In the distance Aliasmos could hear Griff and Oghren counting out loud just how many they had killed with made her laugh a little but this caused her to stop being so focused on the fight, one Hurlock managed to get through her stance and imbedded it's sword through her arm and the tip of the blade was in her side. she swore loudly as she twisted her arm and took the beast's arm clean off, the creature staggered back and picked up a weapon from another and snared as it charged her. Luckily Shale managed to get the darkspawn first and picked it up by it's head and closed it's fist around the beast causing it to die

Aliasmos fell to her knees and everyone backked upo to cover the three girls, Kat could barely hold her bow but Rayne was still able to cast spells which helped to defeat the Darkspawn, Aliasmos forced her self to stay awake as this was the worst possible time and place to lose consciousness. She knew there was no point holding her staff as there were too many allies to scorch the air, so she dropped it beside her and begun to throw fireballs using her left hand which meant there was a good chance she could catch or miss her target as it wasn't her power hand.

Luckily she closed her eyes and pinpointed where they all were using her senses with helped her in many ways as it kept her awake and alive.

Once the battle was over, Sten nodded at Aliasmos as a sign of respect, he knew that wound should have made her lose consciousness and yet she was well awake and swearing like a common soldier, Sten dropped his sword and put arms around Aliasmos to stop her moving as Griff was the one to pull out the sword, Rayne knelt next to her and  
held the healing potion close to er lips so the moment the blade was out she could instantly be healed. Aliasmos squeezed Sten's arm with her left hand as the blade was removed and hissed quite loudly with the burning sensation of the darkspawn blood on it. Griff pulled a grim face as even he had never seen Aliasmos take this much pain before, Rayne was clearly concerned as she had nothing but pure concentration on her face.

''I'll need to get you out of here to heal you properly''

''Not gonna happen, let it scar I don't care'' hissed Aliasmos through her teeth

''Als stop being stubborn'' shouted Griff, ''You need to leave this place to be healed properly''

''Griff asking me to stop being stubborn is like asking a stone to bleed, it ain't gonna happen and besides how else will I learn to stop doing stupid shit like this if I don't get hurt'' laughed Aliasmos

''She does make a valid point guys, and plus she could be worse off for going back without us, there's more darkspawn behind us than there was earlier'' said Kat

Everyone looked over at her to see that Zevran was dealing with her injury, her words seemed to make a big impact on the other grey wardens as they closed their eyes and concentrated, causing there to be a dust filled breeze fill their area of the deep roads

''Ah bollocks'' muttered Griff as he begun to walk away

''You're going the wrong way'' shouted Rayne

''I'm going the way I suppose to go, you guys get Branka, let me deal with the darkspawn''

''You'll die'' shouted Aliasmos

''It's better I die in battle than spend the rest of this life regretting my actions, I need to kill stuff''

''What about our bet, you nug humping son of a bitch'' shouted Oghren

''You win'' smiled Griff

''I'll be damned'' muttered Aliasmos with a smile

''I wonder what's gotten his nickers in a twist'' said Oghren

''Nothing'' smiled Aliasmos, ''he just wants a challenge and over a thousand darkspawn stand between us and our way out of here once we find Branka''

''Thats if we find her'' said Rayne with an annoyed bitter tone to her voice

''She's the annoyed one'' whispered Aliasmos to Ogren as he helped her back up, only to wince in pain at the new found stiffness in her right arm

''Why?'' asked Kat

''She hates not knowing where Griff is'' smiled Aliasmos

Despite Grif going in the other direction everyone pressed on facing more darkspawn then they had expected but time they made sure they were prepared, the Legion went off with Griff as their way of showing support but it might have helped when Rayne slipped the commanding officer a bottle of whiskey

They talked and silently laughed as they discovered a tainted dwarven girl that Oghren seemed to know, when the group tried to talk to her she muttered something about Branka then ran off, the group chased her but where lead straight into the path of several Ogres

''About bloody time'' said Aliasmos

''What the hell do you mean by that'' said Kat as she released three arrows at once

''I prefer to fight stuff that's bigger than me''

''Everything's bigger than you'' laughed Kat as she released a final arrow causing the first Ogre to hit the ground hard and very much dead

''What can I say I'm a tiny woman who likes to kill stuff'' said Aliasmos as she lit her staff halves on fire and charged The coming Ogres

Aliasmos used the momentum to run up the charging darkspawn causing several massive gashes across it's face as she lept onto another one causing the killing blow the moment it hit the hard floor, Aliasmos turned around and spat the blood that squirted into her mouth to see her friends take down the one she left for them

''Have I ever told you that all the stupid shit you do never ceases to amaze me'' said Kat as she begun to gather her used arrows and putting them into a special quiver she used to hold tained arrows

''No but one day I will do something so stupid you'll be surprised I'm still alive''

''How could you possibly do that''

Aliasmos smiled as she swayed her hips and started to walk away from the other, ''that's for me to know and you to find out

However Aliasmos stooped dead in her tracks the moment she finished that sentence as she never thought she would see such a sight like like, ''That's it, I would defiantly rather face an abomination again than come here''

''Why do you... holy fuck what the Jesus is that?' said Kat as she stood next to Aliasmos as the others caught up with them

Before Rayne could even answer that question a wall of tentacles shot out of the ground and started to attack the party, luckily Aliasmos and Sten too the first rank and found that a sweep of their weapons could take three of them down with very little effort and Kat got annoyed by this as she was losing precious arrows, so she started to hit snail like creature behind them, once there was a gap, Sten nodded at Aliasmos and encouraged her to press through and attack the massive creature backed into the wall, Aliasmos met a few more tentacles and easily took them down, before she climbed onto the back of the mother taking more tentacles as they tried to grab her and tear her off the beast, Aliasmos thought she got them all but one managed to slip past her grabbing her ankle causing her to drop her staff.

Aliasmos lost all consciousness as she hit the back wall


	56. Chapter 56 - Friends In Need

''Hey sleepy head'' said Rayne as she nugged her sister awake

Aliasmos opened her eyes to see she was lying in a unfamiliar room

''What the hell happened?''

''Well you decided to go up against a Broodmother and you were thrown into a wall, for a while I didn't think you would ever wake up as you sustained a serious head injury''

''How long was I out for?'' asked Aliasmos as she sat up

''A month, Shale carried you for most of the way even as we had to fight our way back'' laughed Rayne

''I hope I wasn't a burden'' said Aliasmos as she covered her eyes

''Shale actually enjoyed the challenge of fighting one handed and it turns out she was once Caridin's lover''

''Your kidding'' said Aliasmos as she chocked on her water

''No we managed to find her journal in Cadesh Thaig it turns out she volunteered for the golem procedure when Caridin wasn't allowed to marry her''

''Shit, how she take it''

''Surprising well seeing as she has no emotions but she has been thinking a lot while she allows the Shaperate to make notes and sketches based on her''

''We're out of the deep roads?'' said Aliasmos

''Yes, we're currently in the palace of King Harrowmont''

''Ah fantastic, I wasn't sure how much of the deep roads I could take''

''Well this might make you feel better then, we're planning on leaving tomorrow, even if you weren't conscious''

''I think me being out cold may have set off a few alarm bells to my future husband don't you think''

''There's something I need to tell you''

''Rayne this sounds serious'' said Aliasmos

''That's because it is''

with that the two sisters spent all night talking as Griff and Sten managed to sell all the goods they got and returned to the Palace and joined in with the celebrations of the newly crowned King Harrowmont, Sten seemed to be the designated Warrior to break up drunken brawls.

Aliasmos and Rayne walked into the massive banquet hall to see that everyone but Sten and Shale were completely out cold still holding their flasks, Aliasmos had to put her leathered glove over her nose as the smell of vomit and stale beer made her stomach turn.

Nothing Rayne did seem to watch everyone in the hall so Aliasmos picked up a stray sword and shield and smashed them together which caused the entire hall to almost scream in pain in unison

''That was cruel'' said Rayne with a massive smile across her face

''I didn't see any of your techniques working'' shrugged Aliasmos who clearly cared little for her actions

The boys eventually sobered up enough for them to finally leave Orzammar and Aliasmos couldn't have been more anxious as in two weeks time she would be back with the man she loved, once they stepped outside the massive  
door Aliasmos spotted someone she hadn't expected to see there

''Alistair'' she almost whispered thinking she may have still be out cold from the blow to the head

Before she could even blink Alistair dismounted his horse and ran over to Aliasmos and picked her up by the waist and kissed her passionately

''Hi'' he said

''what are you guys doing here?'' asked Rayne

''Alistair got worried when Fluffy didn't wake up one morning'' said Wynne, Alistair could only run his hands though his hair as an act of sheer nerves

''That's sweet'' said Aliasmos as she her feet touched the ground once again

''It was adorable actually, but Eamon threw him out of the castle as he was driving everyone up the walls, the next thing we know he's packing the horses to come here'' said Wynne holding onto the reins of two horses

''I know you all meant well but if you don't mind I need to jump into the nearest lake as I smell like the wrong end of a darkspawn'' said Aliasmos and Alistair noticed that she was covered from head to toe in blood

''The nearest lake has frozen'' said Morrigan who seemed to be the only one without a horse

''Don't worry about that'' said Aliasmos as she created a fireball and walked away

''Don't take it personally she had a rough time back there'' said Griff as he walked past Alistair and followed Aliasmos

''Do I want to know what happened down there?''

''It's probably best you don't know'' said Kat as she drew an arrow and instantly caught a rabbit, ''Well Griff might not live for the night but at least we have supper'' said Kat as her and Zevran decided to follow a set of tracks to see if there was a burrow nearby

Aliasmos and Rayne threw several fireballs into the lake to defrost it and to heat it up somewhat so they could sit in the water for a while quite comfortably, Aliasmos and Rayne went down to their small cloths and just sat there for a awhile and allowed the water to get rid of the worst of the grime and aches off their bodies as they admired the scenes before them. Everyone else soon joined them and liked the fact that apart from Leliana they were all in the same place.

''where is Leliana?'' asked Aliasmos as she sat up from her resting spot that everyone knew as Alistair

''Oh um yeah, it seems that she's spending some time with Teagan'' said Alistair

''I see she finally told him then'' snickered Rayne

''Actually he made the first move, while I was worried about Als, he distracted me asking for advice about Leliana then the next day I see her happier than usual'' said Alistair

''Good for her'' said Aliasmos as she snuggled back into her Knight's arms

''At least she's stopped pestering me about the engagement party but Eamon is putting more pressure on me to get up to date on all the politics and all the things my father has done in the past'' sighed Alistair as he leaned his head back

Rayne and Griff couldn't help but exchange looks and laugh to themselves

''Care to tell the group what you're planning?'' said Aliasmos in a stern commanding voice

''We can help Alistair get to know his father'' said Rayne

''I could teach him how to fight like him as well'' said Griff with a smile

''That would actually be appreciated, Eamon hasn't allowed me to spar the way I use to and my body misses all the action''

Everyone dried off and started to head back towards Redcliffe

''Myself and Morrigan can scout ahead and we'll let Eamon know we're on our way back'' said Rayne, Aliasmos nodded at this and everyone watched as both Rayne and Morrigan turned into Raven's a took to the skies

Alistair clearly still wasn't use to the shapeshifting pair and Aliasmos couldn't help but smile as she leaned against Alistair as he controlled the horse back to Redcliffe. The journey back only took a week to get back as they had taken enough horses for everyone to ride back.

Leliana and Tegan greeted everyone at the castle gates with open arms, Rayne and Morrigan were no where to be seen, and Eamon was awaiting to give Alistair yet another lecture as everyone made their way to the entrance room.

''You should have been here preparing to be king''said Eamon as calmly as he could manage

''I couldn't concentrate with Aliasmos in the deep roads'' replied Alistair

''To be fair it is the price to pay for being with a Helena'' whispered Griff

''Not now'' said Aliasmos once she elbowed him in the chest. ''It is all my fault my Lord, see I left my familiar here with Alistair, unfortunately anything that happens to me, also happens to her and you see my lord I found myself on the wrong end of a sword'' said Aliasmos as her pulled the sleeve of her dress up flashing everyone in the room her latest scar

''My dear, why didn't you tell me when we met you outside the gates of Orzammar'' said Wynne as she took hold of her arm with a little too much force

''Rayne healed it as best she could, however the incident that Alistair could be talking about is the time I decided it was a good idea to take down a broodmother without being aware of my surroundings as I was hurled into a pretty solid wall with the headache I still have''

With that Wynne asked for her and Aliasmos to be excused so Wynne could have a proper look at the damage caused, leaving Alistair and Griff standing outside the door waiting for some answers

''I know you keep trying to tell me about my father but you have to understand I always believed he wanted nothing to do with me, I see Eamon as more of a father to me then anyone'' said Alistair

''This might sound hard to believe but I do understand, do you know what it's like to have a father who was in love with my old wife''

''One of these days I'll understand your family'' laughed Alistair

''Well if it makes you feel any better I sure as hell won't and don't forget Aliasmos is actually my cousin''

''I tried to forget that fact''

''It was the norm back then and I did love her, in some ways I still do but I know I was never able to make her happy the way she is with you''

''That makes me feel better''

''I hope so, I suffered many bruises down n the deep roads as she missed you too much and I know she hadn't slept at all''

''No sleep has always made my sister a force to be reckoned with'' said Rayne as she walked up the stairs in a black dress

''Sorry, we didn't see you there'' said Griff as he stood up straight

''Relax Griff for once I don't actually want to hurt you'' smiled Rayne

''That doesn't comfort me at all, especially when you say it like that''

''Do you always threaten each other like that?'' asked Alistair

''We know the girls are in a good mood when they do that''

''It's when we're quiet you need to watch your back'' said Rayne as she walked into the bedroom

''I'm in trouble'' said Griff in a shocked way

Alistair couldn't help but laugh, ''when aren't you in trouble?''

''Fair point'' shrugged Griff. ''The girls could take a while and I'm feeling stiff, fancy a sparing match?''

''You have no idea how long I've been waiting for someone to ask me that''

''Jeez, I'm not asking you to join me to supper boy''

''And here I was hoping for a nice bouquet of flowers from you''

''It's dangerous how much like you're father you are''

Both of them laughed away as they made their way to the fighting ring by the barracks.

Wynne had thoroughly examined Aliasmos and decided that there was no permanent damage to her but did leave her a salve to apply to her scars to diminish them somewhat for the engagement party. Rayne and Wynne had left Aliasmos alone in her room with her thoughts and decided to begin writing down her tales of what she had gone through as she explored Fereldan, yes she managed to miss some of the conversations but she knew it had to be done.

Leliana knocked on her door, and Aliasmos allowed her in, gathering all her papers that she bundled into her book of shadows.

''I know you asked us to give you some space for a while but I thought you might like something to eat, Rayne tells us you ate hardly anything while you were gone''

''Thank you leliana and please stop worrying about me, I just have a lot going through my head right now and by writing it down I'm hoping to make sense of it all''

Leliana sat down on the bed, ''What exactly are you trying to sort out that requires you to be away from you're shirtless future husband as he spars with you're old husband?''

''I'm not sure exactly'' smiled Aliasmos, ''I just always believed one thing and now I'm not so sure''

''Well I'm always here if you ever need me'' said Leliana as she kissed her friend's forehead

''You're a good friend Leliana'' said Aliasmos as she stood up and hugged her friend

''Now rest, we should be leaving for Denerium in three days, then a week later the landsmet''

''Thank you'' and with that Leliana left the room leaving Aliasmos to pick at her tray of food as she carried on working on what exactly she wasn't sure, she just knew she had to get it all down.


	57. Chapter 57 - Intimate Gathering

Eamon had planned an enormous dinner and ball, and invited every noble family in Denerim as a way to meet privately with everyone who had a vote in the Landsmeet. There would be about a hundred in attendance, and it was planned for the very next night. Eamon worded the invitations to read as a celebration of the engagement of Alistair and Aliasmos, and he set his four scribes to copying the invitations for three hours.

With such short notice, the house was thrown into an absolute uproar, and Aliasmos and the others hid in their rooms, trying to stay out of the way. She and Alistair whispered til the wee hours, making plans for the improvements of the country.

The next morning before breakfast, Aliasmos crept down the hall and knocked on Leliana's door. The bard answered after a moment, her red hair sticking in every direction.

"Can I come in?" Aliasmos asked, and Leliana silently pushed open the door, yawning hugely.

"What are you wearing tonight?" Leliana asked through her yawn, stretching slightly and combing her fingers through her hair. She stripped herself out of her clothing and knelt, gloriously nude, in front of the chest at the end of her bed. Aliasmos sat crossed legged on the bed, watching idly. She had never seen Leliana in the full flesh before, and she was surprised at the amount of scarring on her body. She had old, faded welts on her back, a long, shiny gash up one side, and small nicks and cuts along her abdomen. Her legs were shapely, but somewhat bruised at the moment, and Aliasmos counted at least three more visible scars.

"Uh...not sure, actually. Maybe you can help me?"

"Sure...anything you'd like. I have to go into town after lunch, but I'll help you after I get back," Leliana said, and fastened her breastband and smallclothes into place, then began to rummage in the trunk again.

"What about you?" Aliasmos asked, wanting to bring up the marks on Leliana's body but unsure how to do so.

"I had a beautiful dress made, hoping I might get the chance to wear it," Leliana said. "It's in the wardrobe...take a look."

Aliasmos hopped off the bed and opened the wardrobe, and gave a cry of delight at the pale pink dress that met her eyes. It was made of shining silk, dipping in tightly at the waist and low at the collar. The sleeves were simple, off the shoulder straps, circling the upper arms with a wide, three-inch band. Pink rosettes and trailing ribbons hung from the center of the bosom, and more rosettes trailed down the skirt in a wavy line, ending in a garden of pink flowers of different sizes and shades on the bottom left of the skirt.

"This is exquisite, Lel," Aliasmos said. "No one's even going to look at any other girl with you in the room."

"If I have my way, you'll be the center of attention all night," Leliana said. "But it is a nice dress, isn't it?"

"Beautiful," Aliasmos said, touching the rosettes gently.

"You should wear the green one, and I'll curl your hair," Leliana said, and tied her breeches tightly, then moved to the large, polished piece of obsidian that served as mirror, wearing pants and breastband. She picked up her brush and began to work the tangles out of her hair, the welts on her back shining in the morning sunlight.

Aliasmos hesitated, and then grasped her courage. "Lel...what happened to your...back?"

Leliana didn't react, but continued brushing her hair. "Do you remember when I told you about my escape from Orlais?" Aliasmos made an affirmative noise.

"I got these from the men who tortured me. They used hot irons. It was months before it didn't hurt to wear clothing," Leliana said casually, and began to braid a piece of her hair beside her face.

"Lel...I'm so sorry, that must have been awful," Aliasmos said as she turned around to face her dearest friend.

"Yes, it was. But I don't intend to let anything like that ever happen again...not to me, not to anyone I love," Leliana said firmly, and tied off her braid, then moved back to the trunk and pulled a tunic out. She slipped it over her head and belted it.

"Breakfast?" Leliana said, and Aliasmos nodded. She felt better, but the events of the past few days still weighed heavily on her mind. Maybe a good practice bout would help her relax.

She was unable to get to her practice until that afternoon, and then she was rudely interrupted...but she ended up working her stress off, nonetheless.

Aliasmos and Leliana spent the entire day together and were even joined by Rayne as well.

Alistair was standing near the door with Eamon, greeting people as they entered the estate. He hadn't seen any signs of the Helena twins nor Leliana, and he wondered what could be keeping them.

"Alistair... how nice you look," Isolde said with a smile. She was dressed in a simple, burgundy gown with a large bow tied in the back. Her hair was down, and softly waved, gleaming in the lamplight. Alistair wore a green and gold patterned tunic over a white silk shirt, with sleeves that had a row of buttons traveling at least four inches up his wrists. It was a pain in the ass to put on, and he had pestered Wynne to help him get into the shirt. He wore black pants, and new shoes to match that were making his feet hurt.

"Oh, thank you...as do you, Isolde," he said. She smiled at him, and held out her hand. Realizing his error, he quickly took her hand and brushed his lips along her knuckle.

"Where is your own lovely bride-to-be?" Isolde asked, and Alistair shrugged.

"Haven't seen her yet...still getting ready, I suppose," he said.

"They'll be down in just a moment," Wynne said. "I just left them." The Mage was wearing her robes, as always, but Wynne always looked proper, no matter what the setting was. Alistair took another glance around the room...there was Sten, standing watchfully in the corner, arms crossed, surveying things. Isolde had had a shirt and pants made for him, but he still looked half-barbarian, no matter how he was dressed. Oghren was perusing the tables, a tankard in his hand (Alistair was fairly certain he must have brought it from his room, because it was the only tankard in sight). His graveling laugh could be heard across the room, but he seemed to be behaving fairly well, much to the relief of Eamon and Isolde.

Morrigan had been persuaded into a simple, ankle-length black and white dress which hugged her slender figure. She wore the jewels they had recovered from the dragon's cave, and she glittered like a star. Her hair was down, and straight, and she stood by herself in a corner, observing the goings-on with her strange cat-like eyes. Alistair was tempted to go and speak with her, and then remembered his resolve, and chewed his lower lip resignedly. She looked lovely...but she wouldn't hear that from him. Whenever he interacted too closely with Morrigan, things got...strange. As he watched, a young man approached Morrigan with an interested look in his eyes, and she gave him a condescending look that sent him scurrying. Alistair almost felt sorry for the lad, having experienced  
Morrigan's disdain firsthand...but a small part of him was selfishly glad not to have to watch her flirt with someone else.

Zevran was in the middle of the floor, surrounded, as usual, by at least six beautiful young women. They were hanging on his every word as he described some bout of derring-do that no doubt left him standing atop the bodies of his vanquished enemies, hair blowing in the wind. He wore a red tunic and silk shirt similar to Alistair's, but looked far more comfortable than Alistair did.

Alistair and Eamon shook hands with a few more people, and Alistair was engaged in conversation with the Bann of...somewhere, when in the corner of his eye he spied Rayne and Leliana standing at the top of the stairs.

Griff and Zevran moved forward, Zevran took Rayne's hand while Griff took Leliana's and lead them away from the staircase, The entire room was silent as Aliasmos stood at the top of the stairs looking feminine, she could tell her friends were stunned as none of them has ever seen her, but none of theat mattered to her as her smile grew when she caught the eyes of the only man that mattered to her.

Aliasmos was coming slowly down the staircase, her eyes lowered, her hands gently lifting her skirt out of the way of her feet. Her cheeks were pink, and flushed with excitement. She wore an off-the-shoulder simple green dress and simple, flat black shoes. Her hair was done in a series of gentle curls and braids, and a sparkling tiara sat on her head. Her eyes looked...larger, somehow, and luminous, and her lips were a touch redder than normal. Alistair was enchanted, and hurried forward to offer her his arm.

"You...look..." he said, and language left him. He simply stared.

"Finish that sentence," she whispered. "I feel like a clown." She looked at him approvingly. "You look wonderful," she said affectionately, and she straightened his collar slightly.

"Hello, Alistair. 'Hello, Leliana. My, but don't you look ravishing.' Why thank you, Alistair. 'Not as beautiful as Aliasmos, of course.' Of course. I expected no less from you," Leliana said, alternating her pitch to go from high to low as she spoke for both herself and the star-struck Warden, whose eye had still not left Aliasmos. He darted his  
eyes over to the bard and began stammering a compliment as Aliasmos giggled.

"My firebird...you are enchanting," Zevran said, and swept her hand into his to kiss her fingertips. "And Aliasmos...you are very lovely as well. Alistair is, as always, the luckiest man in the room"

''You're lucky Rayne is in a good mood'' smiled Aliasmos

Rayne couldn't help bu smile as she placed her hand on her her corseted black dress.

Aliasmos looked at her friends walk away as the men gave them a glass, Rayne managed to accumulate quite a few noble sons and winked at Aliasmos, who smiled as she looked back at Alistair.

"So...I'm alright?" she said. Alistair looked at her again, and his brain finally formulated a sentence.

"If I had never seen you before tonight, I think I would fall in love with you right here and now, without knowing a single thing about you," Alistair said softly. "You look like a fairy tale princess." Taking a cue from Zevran, he lifted Aliasmos' hand to his lips and pressed a kiss on her knuckles.

She flushed happily at his compliment, and then looked down, shyly. "Thank you," she murmured. "Leliana did everything."

The rest of the night passed in something like a blur. There was dinner, and dancing, and an endless parade of nobles congratulating them and quietly whispering their support. Eamon invited select groups to meet with him in his office for several minutes at a time, and by the end of the evening.

Alistair and Aliasmos stood with the others of Eamon's household in a line, saying goodbye to everyone as they trickled out at the end of the evening. Aliasmos' hand felt slightly abused, so many times had it been kissed by noble men, and her neck was developing a crick from all of the gracious nodding. The edges of the tiara were pressing unmercifully into the side of her head, and her toes were asleep in the new shoes. Her cheeks ached from smiling, and she turned away from the line momentarily to suck her cheeks inward and stretch her facial muscles. Alistair shifted beside her, and she wondered if his shoes were pinching, as well.

The crowds finally cleared, and Eamon clapped Alistair on the back.

"My boy...we've won," he said, his voice full of quiet pride. "It would take a miracle for Loghain to beat us now. And you, my dear, you are a vision," he said to Aliasmos. "Isolde tells me that you made quite the impression of your own. Anora has another thing coming...it is good to know that Alistair has such a fine partner." Eamon's smile  
soon faded. ''I must admit Griff told me mnay tales about you and you are not what I expected, this country will be better off with you and Alistair side by side on the throne

Aliasmos nodded, and hugged Eamon. He returned her embrace warmly, and everyone said their goodnights. Alistair and Aliasmos went off to bed. Cerbie whuffed a greeting, and stood up and stretched from his place in the corner. He'd been banished to the room all night, and he pushed past her to make his way to the yard. Someone had lit a fire in the fireplace, and the room was cozy.

As soon as the door closed behind her, Aliasmos yanked the tiara off of her head and tossed it onto the table.

"Thank the Maker..." she sighed, and then kicked off her shoes as well. Alistair chuckled, and pulled his own shoes off and wiggled his toes in relief.

"Why can't we just wear our boots?" he asked.

"Let's make that our first decree," Aliasmos suggested. "Comfort over fashion." She reached behind her and untied her sash, and Alistair approached and caught her hands up in his own.

"Let me do that," he said softly, and she considered reminding him that he was in the doghouse for his little stunt with the sponges and the whipped cream earlier that day... but then his lips found the spot right under her ear, and she rather abruptly forgave him.

"You were the most beautiful woman in that room tonight," he murmured against her neck. She shivered with delight, and he moved around to the back of the dress, beginning to undo the row of buttons that held it closed in the back.

"And you...every woman there was jealous of me, I could tell," Aliasmos said. "They all wanted to be on your arm. I felt like the luckiest girl in the world."

"None of them are you," Alistair said. "If this had been a story, and me the prince, needing to choose from every woman in that room tonight, it wouldn't have even been a contest. You're so far above them."

"All the noblewomen looked beautiful tonight you could have had you're pick and I'm sure Zevran would have stood aside for you, even considering Rayne would happily share whoever he chooses'' smiled Aliasmos

"Stop talking," Alistair said, and pulled her close against him. She leaned her head back on his shoulder, her eyes drifting closed as he kissed her neck. His hands came up and slipped the dress down her arms, and she pushed it off and tossed it into a nearby chair.

Alistair's eyes widened. "Those are new..." he said, and she looked down at her new underclothing, and then back up with an embarrassed chuckle.

"Isolde had new things made for me...some of them are...sort of fancy," she said, and Alistair let out a shuddering breath.

"Maker, what you do to me," he groaned, and strode forward to capture her in his arms, kissing her hungrily and holding her beautiful, barely-clad body close. She wound her arms around his neck and molded her body against his own, feeling the silk and satin of his tunic and shirt graze her skin. His arms tightened around her, and he leaned her over in a slight dip, sliding one hand down her side to pull one long leg up to curl around him.

"You have too many clothes on," Aliasmos murmured against his lips when he pulled back slightly, and she bit her lip in a smile of delight to be here with him. He smiled back and rubbed noses, then straightened up and released her. While he unbuttoned his tunic, she put out the lamps in the room, leaving only the firelight for illumination. Alistair began trying to unbutton his sleeves, and cursed softly as she giggled at his struggles.  
Her deft fingers took over, and a moment later he pulled the shirt over his head. She ran her fingernails lightly over his bare chest, raising goosebumps on his skin. He leaned his head back and groaned slightly, and her fingers trailed down his stomach to the tie that held his pants closed. She eased them open, looking down as she did so, listening to his reactions. She slid her hands into his pants and down his stomach to where his legs joined, and felt the heat that awaited within. Her hands grasped him, and he leaned his head down to touch his forehead to the top of her head, breathing the scent of her hair as her hands brought him to full arousal.

His pants were the next thing to go, and then her breastband, and both of their small clothes. They stood naked in the darkness, holding each other, feeling the way their bodies fit together. Aliasmos' fingers stroked the back of Alistair's neck, her nails running through his hair, and Alistair dropped gentle kisses on her shoulders, moving  
down to her breasts, kissing and touching gently. He straightened and joined his lips to hers again, and then scooped her into his arms and laid her smoothly on the bed. He moved over her, his eyes locked with hers, and she parted her legs around his body.

"Maker, Aliasmos...you're going to be my wife," he said softly, and she pulled him down to embrace him, the beautiful truth of that statement making her heart flutter with happiness but a conversation between sisters had to kept so she hide her sadness. He held her closely, breathing into her neck, sighing happily as his strong arms around her made her feel more secure than anything. He laid down at her side, facing her, surprising her somewhat by not initiating the act she had been so certain was coming. She turned into him, and they tangled their legs, fitting their bodies as closely as possible in all ways but one. Alistair rested his forehead against hers, and they lay together skin to skin, simply being, taking fulfillment in the pleasure of being near.

"You're more than I ever dreamed of," Aliasmos whispered. Her lips grazed Alistair's lightly, open, her nose brushing his face in soft, detached strokes. He responded with much the same, their faces caressing each other lovingly. She trailed her lashes along his cheek, he brushed his lips along her jawline. It was so very intimate, this quietness, and they may have stayed that way for an hour before their lips finally joined more firmly, tongues seeking entrance, both of them needing a larger sort of joining. Aliasmos reached down and guided him partially into her, grinding her hips into his, longing for a closeness that wasn't achievable in their current configuration.

Alistair grasped her body and moved the both of them into a more welcoming position, and she brought her legs up around his waist as he slid into her. Her opening was slick with desire, the hour of gentleness more than preparing her for his controlled entry. He sighed to feel her warmth enclosing him, whispering her name, hearing his name whispered in response. Their mouths connected and opened, and their kiss became more heated as their movements increased. Alistair grasped her rear with one hand, pulling her closer, sinking himself deeper, and she reached to meet him, wanting to take him as deeply as possible, to feel them joined as close as they possibly could. Their passion grew, and movement became frenetic, driving toward a breathless climax that depended one upon  
the other and had them both gasping in completion. He felt her throbbing pulse, she felt his swell and spill. She sobbed his name, the emotional pleasure coupled with the physical in such a way that it made her feel almost like crying, and he groaned in response, his hand threading in her hair and clasping her close as they shuddered in  
tandem.

The moment passed, and they caught their breath, coming down from the enormous high they had reached as one. Aliasmos touched Alistair's face wonderingly, and he pressed his lips against hers once again. They slowly disengaged, and arranged themselves, still close, still wishing to remain as joined as possible, and fell asleep, fully spent.


	58. Chapter 58 - Friends to the Rescue Again

Alistair woke in the middle of the night to find the bed to empty, he looked around to see that Aliasmos was gone and their cloths of the evening balls had been folded and neatly placed onto a chair. He threw on a pair of underwear and threw on a loose tunic before he wondered over to the table and found a letter for him.

My dearest Alistair

I had a wonderful time this evening but I need some space some things have been said between myself and Rayne which have greatly effected me. Don't you dare think that I don't love you as I do, I'm probably just feeling homesick and I miss my daughter greatly.

I have taken Cerbie and Fluffy with me and Rayne knows that I have gone for a walk to try and sort out everything, I promise you I will be back in your arms before the landsmeet begins and I'll be missing you every step of the way

All my love and eternally yours,  
Aliasmos

Alistair couldn't help but sit down in complette shock as she hadn't discussed any of this with anyone else as no one had spoken to him about it all. He sat on the bed until the sun rose and gathered him for breakfast where he showed the letter to the others

''I knew he was trying to sort some things out but I didn't know it was this bad'' said Leliana

''Why didn't she talk to me then''

''It's because you love her'' said Griff

''She talks to people about her problems to those people who don't admire her the way we all do, we've all at some point in the mist of killing something and we've stopped mid swing to watch the way she kills something''

''Well the Landsmeet is in three days do you know where she could have gone?''

One of the servants came into the dinning room and whispered something in Eamon's ear

''Are you sure?''

The servant just noddded which made Eamon sigh

''What's wrong?'' said Griff

''Logain has declared the Warden will be hung in the morning for her croimes against the crown''

Griff stood up and grabbed Alistair and dragged him out of the hall due to the anger that she was now showing, Rayne and Leliana had clearly come up with a plan to free her.

Meanwhile...

''I'm not going to tell you anything'' smiled Aliasmos

''Where is your fellow warden?'' asked Howe

''Up your scumbag''

With that Howe brought over a hot poker and pushed it into her shoulder, Aliasmos kept all the pain bottled up as she knew it would give Howe the satisfaction he needed with her pains. She was laying on a bench wearing nothing covered from head to toe in various bruises and massive gashes across her body.

''I'll have to teach you a lesson''

''You've had me here for several hours already and I've told you fuck all what makes you think I'll tell you anything''

With that Howe untied to fasten for his trousers and forced himself upon Aliasmos, she managed to block it out as she traveled to her sacred grove keeping her eyes shut as he rapped her and even punched her a few times in between trying to kiss her and leaving various bite marks on her neck and breasts. Howe finally finished but she smiled at him

''Is that all you've got?''

This comment just seemed to make him angry as he punched her but she just spat the blood into his face, so he brought some mages over as they begun to cast various spell on her one of the most painful ones was various ice spells that caused her to cry out

''Oh god someone's hurting her'' shouted Rayne as she curled into a ball

Griff had to hold her up and Wynne ran over to heal her

''Whatever we need to do we have to do it now'' shouted Griff

''Leave it up to us'' said Leliana as she turned to Morrigan

''How the hell are you two going to get into Fort Draken?'' laughed Griff

''By being a part of the chantry'' said Leliana as she tossed Morrigan a set of robes

''What about all the guards not to mention you'll need to get her out of there?'' said Alistair with his sword and sheild ready for action

''That's where I come in'' said Zevran as he walked over

''Be quick, she's in a lot of pain right now and their using magic to hurt her'' cried Rayne

Zevran waked over and kissed Rayne before she and the girls went running off

Aliasmos found she had to stay awake as she was scared of what Howe and his men would do if they found her unconcious, most of her fingers were broken and she couldn't feel anything from the waist down due to the amount of times she had been rapped repeatably, she tried to beg for Gaia to help but she was given not reassurances that help was on the way and the noises of soldiers around her didn't help comfort her.

''Als take to me'' said Leliana as she tried to place her hand on Aliasmos' face

''I thought you wouldn't come'' said Aliasmos wearily

''and leave Rayne in pain and Alistair a mess never'' smiled Leliana

''and Howe?''

''What about him''

''He did this to me''

''Then he pays with his life'' said Zevran as he left the room and Fluffy seemed to agree

''Zev we need to get her out of here'' said Leliana

''You do that, I have to finish this''said Zevran with more anger in his voice than anyone had ever seen before he disappeared off into the shadows

Leliana looked in the corner of the room and noticed that her faithful hound had been killed and tried not to shed a tear at the sight

Morrigan healed what she could then Leliana threw a loose robe over Aliasmos, She leaned on Morrigan while Leliana took the lead but everywhere they went they could hear the shouts of various soldiers dieing a slow death, they all knew Zevran and Fluffy were causing

They managed to get her out with no incident and even back to the estate where Wynne and Rayne immediately got to work healing all her wounds while Griff and Alistair were told to wait outside but Alistair was too wound up so Griff took him to the practice ring and ordered him to take it all out on him but due to some training by the senior warden managed to use more skill and strength than he had previously.

Zevran finally made it back to the estate covered from head to toe in blood which caused the men to stop what they were doing and approached him

''Thank you'' said Alistair

''No one does what they did to her and thinks he can get away with it'' spat Zevran

''Did he suffer?'' asked Alistair

''Greatly, now if you'll excuse me I need to wash up'' with that he patted Alistair on the back and Griff nodded at him and he headed off the boys laughed as they heard one of the servants scream by the sheer amount of blood  
on him.

''Can you relax now'' asked Griff

''I'll relax when I know she's alright''

''Aliasmos was never one to allow a man to rule over her, I bet the animal who did this to her got annoyed by her lack of screams and co-operation'' smiled Griff

''I need to see her'' said Alistair as he kept his head low

''I know but she wouldn't want you to see her like this''

''Why?''

''She feels weak right now, and she hates being seen as a weak person''

''That explains so much'' smiled Alistair

Griff couldn't help but give him a puzzled look so they took a seat and Alistair told him about what happened when he first met her which had them both laughing

Rayne and Wynne did all they could for Aliasmos for the time being but they had spent all their mana, leaving Aliasmos bedridden fro several days due to how stiff she was, Zevran knocked on the door just as the girls were leaving and Aliasmos allowed him to sit with her

''Thank you'' she said

''It had to be done, I knew exactly what he did you both you and Rayne my flower'' said Zevran as he placed a kiss on Aliasmos' forehead

''What do you mean me and Rayne?''

''She could tell you were in pain as she could hardly stand and I can to help while Griff took care of Rayne''

''You should be with her''

''I'll go to her now as I can see you are alright''

''I am now I'm safe'' smiled Aliasmos but she hissed in pain as she tried to sit up

''Shall I tell them what they did to you or not''

''Avoid it if you can for me I would rather they didn't know the gory details''

''Alright but I found this on Howe and I think it belongs to you'' with that Zevrean gave Aliasmos back her engagement ring

''Thank you but I fear I won't be able to wear it for a few days as Wynne and Rayne couldn't heal my broken fingers properly

''I'll leave you to rest then'' with that Zevran gave Aliasmos one last kiss on the cheek and left the room just as Alistair entered

''Hey'' said Alistair as he almost pushed Zevran out of the way and tried to hug Aliasmos

''Easy there, I had a bit of a rough time back there and my body is feeling it right now'' winched Aliasmos

''What did they do to you?''

''That's not important right now all that matters is that I'm alive and I have you'' with that Aliasmos encouraged Alistair to lie next to her in bed after he lightly kissed him and gave him the engagement ring to look after as her fingers recovered


	59. Chapter 59 - The Landsmeed

Aliasmos was still feeling quite stiff after what Howe did to her in the dungeon but she knew she had to go to the landsmeet for the sake of Alistair, she put on some light cloths but refused to have the bruises healed on her face as she thought it would help their argument, Wynne offered her shoulder to lean on as Leliana and Zevran were ordered to stay in the rafters of the building to keep their eyes peeled for any hidden assassins. Aliasmos felt this was the best plan as they spent several days dealing with various assassins and even some unrest in the Alienage.

In the balcony that surrounded the main hall of the royal castle in Denerim, the nobility of Ferelden talked softly amongst themselves, their voices hushed with expectation. Banns and Arls mingled, snatches of conversation revealing their opinions about the two candidates for the throne. Their knights stood quiet guard, a silent showing of support and strength, and in some cases, proof that a certain arl or bann were not as weak as a  
political opponent might have thought.

Alistair paced in a small antechamber, his face slightly green. Aliasmos sat on the desk, watching him work out his inner demons, biting her tongue against useless platitudes which she knew would do no good anyway. Alistair stopped pacing and threw himself into a chair and groaned loudly.

"I'm going to be sick," he said, closing his eyes tightly.

"No you're not," Aliasmos said, and something occurred to her. "Do you remember the Darkspawn battle in Lothering? When I was sure I was going to be violently ill, the first time I felt the real effect of the Taint?"

"Als...I can't do this," he muttered. "I thought I could, but...this is a nation we're talking about. I'm nobody! I'm just an orphan who got sent to the Chantry and then got conscripted. I have barely any training, no knowledge..."

"You have me," Aliasmos said, and touched her forehead to his. "And you have Eamon and Teagan. The rest is all details. I believe in you, Alistair. Do you think I would put you on the throne if I thought you couldn't do it?"

He looked at her suspiciously. "You mean this isn't all for the benefit of my fragile ego?"

Aliasmos threw back her head and laughed. "Don't flatter yourself, my darling. If you were as hopeless as you think, I'd have made sure you never sat the throne, no matter how much you begged, no matter how much I might love you. Ferelden needs a monarch like you." She pulled him to his feet and hugged him closely, one hand coming up to cradle the back of his head, her cheek pressed against his ear. Alistair's arms tightened around her, and he took a deep breath.

"If you're wrong about this..." he murmured.

"I'm never wrong," Aliasmos murmured back. "Keep that in mind, and we'll be fine."

He chuckled, and then she giggled, and they held each other in a silent promise of support, no matter what the future might bring.

The door opened, and Teagan poked his head inside. "Are you ready? Loghain and Anora have arrived, and I think we're about to start." He looked at the two of them expectantly, and Aliasmos kissed Alistair briefly and smiled encouragingly.

"Let's go win a throne," she whispered, and he smiled a little, fear filling his eyes. He shut them and took another deep breath, and then composed his face into a mask of calm. He straightened his shoulders, and walked sedately out into the main hall. There was a murmur of interest as they entered

Aliasmos tried to put a confident look on her face, and smiled at those who met her eyes. Alistair's shoulders were stiff in front of her, but he didn't fall over, which was something to be thankful for. They paused near the center of the room. Across were Loghain and Anora, and Loghain's look could have set fire to a puddle of water.  
Aliasmos' stomach heaved, and she felt a little nausea of her own coming on. She stepped up next to Alistair and threaded her fingers through his, and he gripped her hand tightly. Eamon was saying something, and she focused on his words, missing his introductions and coming in as he began the main part of his speech.

"My Lords and Ladies of the Landsmeet...Teyrn Loghain would have us give up our freedoms, our traditions, out of fear! He placed us on this path, yet we should place our destiny in his hands? Must we sacrifice everything good about our nation to save it? There is another option..." Eamon said, his voice carrying through the hall.

"Maric had another son! Most of you have already had the honor of meeting this young man, as well as his future bride, Lady Aliasmos Helena. Raised as nothing more than a legend made to scare mage's of their powers, and yet she has show nothing but compassion as she has helped every person who she has encountered and possessing enough honor to become one of those legendary heroes...the Grey Wardens! They were both at the battle of Ostagar, and the Maker himself stretched out his hand to protect him when all other Wardens perished in the betrayal perpetrated at Ostagar by Loghain. Alistair Theirin is the hope of this nation, the one who will end the Blight, and the one who should rightfully be seated on the throne! Do you deny this?"

The nobility cheered, and Loghain stepped forward, his hands clapping slowly, armor glinting in the sunlight that streamed through the windows.

"Ah, yes. A beautiful speech. But how true is it? Eamon would have an untried boy placed on the throne. But who is the puppeteer who will pull the strings?" His eyes narrowed as he walked forward, and he raised a hand to point at Aliasmos.

"Here she is, Lords and Ladies! The stories of their...love..." Loghain's voice dripped with sarcasm over the word "...have reached even my ears. But how true is this feeling they profess? The Helenas have been in hiding for nearly a hundred years and yet her so called husband stand before us even now. How is this possible, I ask you, Tell us, Lady Helena''

Griff stepped forward, ''My Lords and Ladies'' he bowed, ''you know of me as I helped our late King Maric and even this so called Hero of River Dane free you of the old Orlesian ways, you have always known the honor we carry among us yes myself and Aliasmos were once married but no more as I can see that Alistair Theirn has made her happier than I ever could and we both agreed that our marriage was nothing but a shame for the sake of our own legends''

"Yes, what use are the ties of a legend, when the privileges of a queen can be had?" Loghain said snidely. "The Grey Wardens have never involved themselves in politics, and now the last two Wardens in Ferelden seek to gain control of the throne! Whose interests are being served, I wonder? What is their agenda?" Loghain strode forward, capturing the attention of everyone assembled with his massive, glittering presence. His dark blue eyes were sharp and all-seeing, and his dark hair made an appropriately menacing crown over his craggy face.

"Let us not forget the massacre at Ostagar, Loghain," Eamon's voice rang out. "When the signal was lit in Tower Ishal, your troops left the battlefield. Was it not part of the plan that your contingent would be the hammer to the Warden's anvil? You abandoned Cailan and the Wardens on the field...if not for your actions, Cailan would be alive today!"

"Cailan was intent on bringing in troops of chevaliers...it is just as well that he died at Ostagar, and removed his blasphemous presence from the throne. Have we all forgotten the near age-long occupation we suffered under Orlais's thumb? I am not so eager to hand this country back Empress Celene," Loghain said. "And this Warden shows himself sympathetic to Orlais, bringing in a known Orlesian assassin to aid him. But who is her target, I wonder?"

"Leliana is a talented fighter...but she is no assassin," Zevran said, jumping down from the banister overhead and walked over to stand in Logain's face. "If you wish to speak of assassins, Loghain, allow me to tell everyone of how you hired the Crows to eliminate these Wardens," Zevran help up a roll of vellum. "Should anyone wish to see what I now hold, I shall happily show it to you. It is a contract between Loghain and the Antivan Crows, calling for the death of these two Grey Wardens. Loghain wished to deprive Ferelden of any hope of ever ending the Blight. Is this the man you wish to follow?" Zevran's accent sizzled over the words, and people began murmuring at this. Rayne looked at him admiringly.

"Where did you get that?" she whispered as he sat down beside her.

"Taliesin's body," he whispered back.

"Let us return to the issue at hand, Lords and Ladies... if you wish to depose Anora, let me ask you, what is your other option? This green boy? Exactly how royal is his blood?" Loghain asked. "We have nothing but Eamon's word that this is Maric's son. Where is the proof? Allow me to present some proof of my own..." Loghain said. He gestured to the doors, and a guard opened them. A woman in a worn dress, holding the hands of two small  
children...a toddler, and a boy who looked to be about five, strode into the room. Three more children trailed behind her, ranging in age from approximately seven to twelve.

"What is she doing here?" Alistair muttered, his eyes creasing with concern, and Aliasmos shrugged, just as mystified as Alistair.

"Allow me to introduce Alistair's sister, Goldanna. My dear, thank you for taking time from your busy day to come here." Loghain said, his voice tender. Goldanna nodded, looking a bit intimidated by her surroundings, and scooped the toddler onto her hip. The tiny girl leaned her head on Goldanna's shoulder and put her fist in her mouth. The other children stood quietly, looking at Loghain in awe.

"Please, my dear...tell us. Is Alistair your brother?" Loghain asked, his voice gentle and cajoling.

"'E is, m'lord. We was separated as children. Our mother was a maid in Arl Eamon's castle, in Redcliffe, and the Arl 'ad 'is way with our mother. She died birthing 'im. My brother was raised like a prince in 'is castle, and I got chucked out, all alone in the world, and now I've got five little'uns-" Goldanna's voice was whining, but Aliasmos was too distracted by the untruths flowing from her lips. Her heart felt as if it would stop.

"What?" Eamon said, paling. "This is...absolute hogwash! Maric was the boy's father. It's true, his mother was a servant in my employ, but I assure you, Alistair's blood is Theirin!"

"Then why raise him in your house, Eamon?" Loghain said, crossing his arms. "Why take him in? Awfully generous of you to house your sister's husband's bastard child..."

"It was Maric's wish," Griff said. "He...didn't want to dishonor Queen Rowan's memory by bringing an illegitimate child into his home..."

"Convenient," Loghain said to the assembled nobles. "It's all very convenient, isn't it? The way Alistair was never known of until a vacancy for the throne came up. Are we really supposed to believe the word of an old man who obviously fathered a bastard?"

"He looks like Maric!" someone shouted from the balcony.

"Hair color is no indication of genetics. This woman has the same hair color as Alistair, and she's not related to Maric," Loghain said, pointing at Goldanna, who sniffed. In the balcony, Riordan rose to his feet.

"Lords, Ladies...I can offer proof of Alistair's heritage." There was a gasp among the nobility, and Aliasmos wondered how many more surprises they'd be hearing today.

Loghain's head whipped toward the Orlesian Warden, and his eyes widened and then narrowed.

"An Orlesian spy!" Loghain shouted. "Do not listen! Guards, have this man arrested!"

"This is a Landsmeet, not a circus, Loghain...allow the man to speak," Bann Sighard's put-upon voice said from the balcony, and the other nobles made agreeing noises, looking disapprovingly at Loghain. Loghain threw up his hands, and Riordan's voice echoed through the chamber.

"Alistair's mother...was not a servant at Redcliffe."

"What?" Eamon said in surprise. "But Maric told me -" Alistair was very still, and Aliasmos gripped his hand in support...a gesture that was apparent to many of the nobles.

"Out of respect for Alistair's mother, Maric agreed to keep the secret of his birth. It is out of this same respect that I will only tell you the necessary details," Riordan said.

"Then my mother...she's alive?" Alistair asked, his voice cracking. Riordan did not deign to answer, but began his story.

"Alistair's mother was a Grey Warden, and knew Maric and Duncan while they traveled together in the Deep Roads on a rescue expedition. Maric's grief over his queen Rowan's death is what spurred his journey with the Wardens...and during that trip, he and Alistair's mother had a brief relationship. She came to Maric during the final weeks of  
her pregnancy, and bore Alistair in Denerim's castle. Eamon, do you remember Alistair's birth?"

Eamon's brows furrowed. "Yes...it was while I was visiting here in Denerim. But it was one of my servants who gave birth, and subsequently died. That was Goldanna's mother."

"A deception on the part of Maric, my friend. Alistair's mother begged him not to reveal her son's heritage...you see, she was an elven Mage as well as a Grey Warden, and she did not want her son to be brought up with that stigma upon him. Because of the adaptability of the elves, the child of a human-elf dalliance is nearly always fully human, but she could not know whether this would be the case. And, of course, she worried about a child  
birthed to a Warden, because of the Taint. She only wanted the best for you, my boy," Riordan said, turning to Alistair.

Alistair looked as if he'd been hit with a wet fish. "All my life, I've thought so many different things. When will it end?" he said in a broken voice.

"I am sorry for the deception, Alistair. Arl Eamon," Riordan said, drawing a piece of vellum from his pouch. "The proof of what I say."

Eamon unrolled the vellum and scanned it quickly, and then said, "I will read this aloud, but anyone who would like to look at it more closely may when we have finished. It reads:

Duncan,

Fiona came to Denerim to see me. She gave birth to a healthy boy on the 17th of Matrinalis, and the numbers add up...the boy is my son. I have asked Fiona to stay with me in Denerim, but she has refused, citing her duty to the Wardens as paramount.

Fiona does not wish the boy to know of his heritage, and I can't help but agree with her. As both an elf and a Mage, this boy could have tremendous difficulty in his life. Cailan is my heir, and as much as I would love to raise this second son as my own I cannot bring an illegitimate child into my house without raising a cry among the nobility, as well as exposing Fiona's secret. I have arranged for the lad to return to Redcliffe with Eamon  
Guerrin, who believes him to be my child on one of his maids, whose own child was stillborn. I visited Redcliffe last fall before our journey, so this story is not implausible. Eamon will keep confidence in this...he does not wish to dishonor the memory of his sister, Rowan, and I have played upon that sympathy.

Duncan, I entrust this secret to you. We have been friends, and life is uncertain. Tell Fiona that her secret will be safe, and that if she should wish, she will have a home in Denerim. If you should pass through Redcliffe, look in on the boy. I will be watching him from afar, but my place is here, and I cannot risk people finding out about him, so I must needs stay away.

Fiona has called her son Alistair.

Your friend,

Maric"

Eamon held up the letter so it could be seen by all. "Maric's signature, and seal, are noted. The letter is genuine."

Eamon passed the vellum to Alistair, who stared at it, a tortured look on his face. His hands trembled, and he touched the seal and the slightly faded ink as he read the words his father had written about his real mother. Aliasmos slipped an arm around his waist, her heart aching for him.

"You mean, 'e's not my brother?" Goldanna said indignantly. She turned to Loghain. "You promised! You promised me that I'd be well paid for this!"

"Get this woman out of here," Loghain said, and two guards ushered Goldanna and her children from the room as she shouted at Loghain, crying out for her money.

The nobility were murmuring and staring, and Aliasmos couldn't help but smile as Loghain looked like a drowning man. He composed himself, and cleared his throat.

"Do not forget that Alistair has no experience. He may have the blood, but since when do we put a man on the throne simply because of whose bed he was born in? What will he do about Orlais?"

"The Blight is our concern, not phantom enemies. We need to rally against the Horde," Alistair said.

"There is no evidence that this is a Blight. Cailan put too much faith in the Grey Wardens..." Loghain began, but he was cut off.

"No evidence?" someone called from the balcony. "Tell that to the people of Lothering!"

"We've had no end of trouble in Waking Reach," someone else shouted.

"The Darkspawn are everywhere!" a third voice cried. "We need the Wardens!"

"But are Wardens really necessary to end the Blight?" Loghain said. He gestured to his daughter, who stepped forward. She was dressed in a delicate lavender gown, and her honey-blonde hair was done in a neat, conservative chignon. She looked like an angel, and Aliasmos' heart burned at the thought of what she had tried to do to Alistair.

"Anora has the experience necessary to lead Ferelden, and I can lead her armies! If a Theirin must sit the throne, marry Alistair to Anora, and let our houses join forces. Anora has been the power behind the throne for five years. If you insist on crowning Alistair, allow a woman who has been proven to sit beside him."

"No," Alistair spoke up. "It's too late. I've asked Aliasmos to marry me already."

"A technicality. She cannot even be twenty years old. She's a child -" Loghain said, and there was a shout from the balcony.

"Aliasmos is a Helena! Anora is a commoner!" a woman's voice shouted, and the cry was echoed by several other voices.

"Anora lost her seat when Cailan died! Put royalty on the throne!" someone else shouted. The noise was growing.

"Helena, Helena!" Someone else shouted, and Aliasmos' heart began to skip. The cry was picked up, along with shouts of "Theirin! Theirin!"

"Enough!" Loghain roared, and the assembly quieted. "Aliasmos Helena is morally unfit, and Alistair can only benefit by wedding Anora...that is, if Anora could see fit to trust a man who tried to rape her."

"That's a filthy lie," Aliasmos said in a low, threatening voice, and the assembly grew very quiet, sensing oncoming drama.

"It's true," Anora's piping voice said. "He tore my dress, tried to put hands on me-"

Without warning, Aliasmos strode forward and drove her fist across Anora's jaw. Anora fell back, a shocked look on her face, and then she screamed shrilly and grabbed at Aliasmos' hair. The two of them clawed at each other, shrieking obscenities as they swung at each other, and Loghain and Alistair both rushed forward to pull them off of each other.

"Is this what you want in your queen?" Loghain said to the nobles as Alistair tried to corral the still-struggling Aliasmos.

"Take it back, you icy bitch!" Aliasmos shouted. She had a long scratch along one cheek, and Alistair wiped at the trickle of blood with his fingers.

"I won't! Alistair should marry ME!" Anora shouted back, her nose bloodied and starting to swell in rainbow colors. Aliasmos jumped at her again, but Alistair held her back.

"He never touched you!" Aliasmos shrieked. "I was in the bloody room when you tried to convince my future husband leave me for you and he told you he would rather allow the Kingdom to fall to the blight then be matched with you" Aliasmos spat as Alistair stryggled to keep hold of her so Griff intervened

"Go to hell!" Anora shouted. "You won't stop me! I'll keep the throne, if I have to lie and murder to do it! I..." her words trailed off, and the nobles gasped. Anora covered her face with her hands, and Loghain looked as if he would fall through the floor at any moment.

There was a silence, and then Eamon cleared his throat. "Shall we put it to a vote?" he said quietly, and one of the nobles stood.

"I'm with the Wardens!" she cried, and several other stood with her.

"I am as well!"

"The Wardens!"

"Let us have Alistair and Aliasmos!"

"South Reach stands with the Wardens!"

"Waking Sea stands with the Wardens!"

"Dragon's Peak supports the Wardens!"

"The Western Hills throw their lot in with the Wardens!"

"We stand with the Wardens!"

"The Blight is coming, we need the Wardens!"

Alistair and Aliasmos looked up and around the balcony to see everyone standing, cheering, and crying out for Theirin and Helena to take the throne. Aliasmos swallowed, and Alistair's arms tightened slightly around her waist.

"NO!" Loghain roared. "I will not stand for this!" He drew his sword and rushed at Alistair and Aliasmos. Alistair shoved Aliasmos away and drew his own sword, bringing it up in time to parry Loghain's wild swing. He shoved Loghain back with a desperate push of his blade, and pulled his shield off of his back, managing to get it in place just in time to block another powerful swing by Loghain.

Loghain backed off, and the two circled each other, looking for openings. In the balcony, people were shouting and crying, and Eamon's voice thundered for them to cease this madness. Alistair rushed forward, his shield at the ready, and he bashed out with it, hoping to catch the warrior with it and knock him back. Loghain batted the shield away, knocking Alistair off balance, and brought his sword down onto Alistair's back. The assembly cried out, but Wade's new armor proved more than capable, and Loghain's blade skidded off the dragon scales.

Alistair recovered himself, and brought his sword around toward Loghain. The blade glimmered with fire and lightning, and Loghain brought his sword up to parry Alistair's swing. The two warriors stepped back again, and Aliasmos pulled her Staff, preparing to join the fight. Alistair caught her movement, and shouted, "Stay back, Als!" She hesitated, and then re-sheathed her weapon...this was a fight between Alistair and Loghain now. If Loghain comes close...I'll murder him, she thought darkly, watching Loghain like a hawk.

Alistair rushed Loghain again, and this time he managed to throw him back somewhat with his shield. He pressed the advantage, bashing three more times, and Loghain roared and shoved back with his greatsword, sending Alistair staggering. Loghain rushed forward, and Aliasmos' heart clenched in fear to see the insane look on Loghain's face as he sprinted toward her fiance. Alistair's eyes went hard, and he brought his shield up to block Loghain's massive blow. Loghain stumbled, and Alistair's blade gleamed in a way of sunlight as it came down...to sever Loghain's head from his neck.

Anora gave a cry and took a step forward, and then her face turned ashen, and she fell to her knees, and then to her elbows, her forehead pressed to the stone.

"That...was for Duncan," Alistair said, his voice unrelenting.

The chamber was silent, and it suddenly occurred to Aliasmos that everyone was waiting. She stepped forward and made a small motion toward a pair of guards by the doorway. They came forward, and she looked meaningfully at Anora.

"Alistair..." she said quietly, and he looked at her. "Your decree, my liege?" she said quietly.

"Oh..." he said, and looked at Anora, who had been lifted off the floor by the two guards and was being held by each arm. He straightened, and spoke in a commanding voice.

"Anora Theirin, you will be locked in the tower until after the Blight is defeated. Someone has to take this Blight seriously...if Aliasmos and I should fall in the defeat of the Archdemon, Anora will be queen."

Anora looked up, a slight look of surprise crossing her face. "That is... uncharacteristically wise of you, Alistair," she said.

"Don't let it it around. I've got a reputation. Take her away," he said, and the guards moved off, escorting the former queen to her new prison.

"The Landsmeet has chosen...Alistair Theirin will be our king!" Eamon's voice cried out, and the assembly cheered enthusiastically. Alistair held his hand out to Aliasmos, who stepped forward to stand beside her betrothed. Her heart swelled to see Alistair standing so straight and tall, and to know that the future of Ferelden was in their hands. She breathed a quick prayer for wisdom, and smiled widely at all those assembled.

"This is where I wake up, usually...or everyone points and laughs because I have no clothes on," he murmured to her, and Aliasmos giggled.

The hall quieted, and Aliasmos nudged Alistair's shoulder. He looked at her questioningly.

"Would you address the Landsmeet, my king?" Eamon said, and Alistair jumped.

"Oh! Um...yes." He stepped forward, and Aliasmos took up a space just behind him, where she could whisper a prompt if necessary.

"I...did not know my father, but from all I've heard from his friends and his allies he was a great man, defined by his commitment to protecting this land. I may be Maric's son...but I am also a Grey Warden, and I swore an oath. I swore I would stand and fight the Darkspawn, no matter the cost to myself. I cannot break that oath to wear the crown... my fellow Warden and I must go and face the Blight. But when the Blight is over, we will come back and take up our duties as king and queen. In the interim, I appoint Arl Eamon to be my regent."

"I can do Maric's memory no less honor than you do. I accept, and may the Maker bless your efforts against the Darkspawn," Eamon said eloquently, and Alistair looked at Aliasmos. She nodded encouragingly, thrilled with how well he was doing, and he turned to face the crowd again.

"Everyone...get ready to march! Let us end this thing...together!" Alistair's voice was a triumphant call to arms, and the nobles cheered lustily for their new king.


	60. Chapter 60 - Slaying The Darkness

They arrived in Redcliffe on the first of Ferventis, and the days were becoming more hot than just merely warm. Ser Perth greeted them gladly, and took them immediately to meet with Piotin Aeducan, who was the leader of King Harrowmont's armies.

"The dwarves are at your service, Warden Alistair," Piotin said, clapping his hand over his chest.

"Excellent. As soon as a few more leaders arrive, we'll have a war council. The Mages and the Dalish should arrive today or tomorrow, and Cauthrien is marching this way with Denerim's troops," Alistair said.

Things wound down for the night, and after dinner Riordan approached Alistair and Aliasmos in their room, a worried look on his face.

"The horde...do you feel it?" he asked, his face filled with concern. Alistair concentrated, and then his eyes widened a little.

"They're moving. They're coming out of the Wilds," Aliasmos said.

"It seems we got here just in time. You said the other troops would arrive soon?" Riordan began, and then he doubled over, crying out in agony, and Alistair staggered as well. Aliasmos felt a wave of nausea grip her, and her mind felt as though it was being invaded by a controlling, angry presence...it hissed, and she felt as though tight bands gripped her brain. She fought it desperately, and the feeling faded, leaving a dull ache throbbing between her ears.

"The...archdemon...has emerged," Riordan gritted.

"It's time then," Aliasmos said as she tried to regain control of her senses.

"What do we do now, Riordan?" Alistair said weakly, his hands on his knees, and Riordan straightened up, a pained expression on his face. He took a deep breath, and seemed to regain control, his dark features smoothing into a semblance of calm.

"We pray, and we watch," he said.

The other leaders arrived the next day with their troops in tow, and an armed camp sprung up around Redcliffe. Trenches were dug, traps were set, preparations were made for war. A message arrived from Cauthrien - Denerim's troops were less than a day from Redcliffe. Other troops sent messages as well - the banns and arls from around Ferelden were rallying together, and Redcliffe was their goal. Aliasmos had managed to mostly block out the feeling of the Archdemon, although it felt as though sibilant whispers caressed her brain from time to time. Alistair claimed to be hearing things, as well, and Riordan's face was a constant mask of struggle. They made plans and sat in war councils all day, and then fell into bed, mentally exhausted. They fell asleep immediately, and then the unthinkable happened.

It must have been past midnight. Aliasmos and Alistair both awoke suddenly and sat bolt upright, their hearts in their throats. They looked at each other in horror, and then tumbled out of bed and immediately began throwing on clothing, whatever was closest to hand. Alistair's arms got tangled up in his shirt and he swore in frustration, nearly ripping the fabric and then throwing it off completely, remaining bare-chested and barefoot, wearing nothing but breeches. Aliasmos yanked her tunic into place and just beat him to the door, where they met Riordan, Griff and Rayne.

"The Horde-" Aliasmos gasped.

"They've changed course-" Alistair said urgently.

"Denerim," Riordan said softly.

"It's stripped bare!" Alistair cried. "The city will be destroyed!"

"They're only a day ahead of us," Riordan said firmly. "We can get there before too much damage is done."

"We need to leave. Now," Alistair said urgently, and Riordan furrowed his brow.

"The armies will need at least a few hours to prepare''. said Riordan

''Then myself, Rayne and Griff will go ahead, maybe we could give you all time to advise the leaders here before you join us there''

''Are you sure about this?'' asked Alistair

''This isn't her first blight and I was going to suggest the same thing'' said Griff adjusting his tunic

''Alistair, I have to do this for our kingdom'' said Aliasmos

Alistair couldn't help but feel like there was something she wasn't telling him but Rayne and Griff understood her plan and followed their orders, Aliasmos put on her armor and slightly shredded dress and walked down the corridor with her weapons sheathed

''Rayne can you shapeshift for me and Fluffy can super size and carry myself and Griff to Denerium''

''Of course Your Majesty''

''I'm never going to get use to that'' smiled Aliasmos

''You were never one for titles'' laughed Griff

Aliasmos turned around and noticed Alistair standing by the massive doors waiting for her, she walked over to him and pulled off her pentacle ring and placed it into his palm, ''Look after this for me while I'm gone''

''Be safe''

''I'll see you tomorrow'' said Aliasmos as she kissed Alistair refusing to allow herself to say goodbye to him''

''I love you'' he whispered as he leaned his head against hers

''And I love you'' with that Aliasmos placed one last kiss on his lips before she climbed onto her familiar's back and robe off into the sunrise

''Maker if you can hear me please keep her safe'' prayed Alistair

The group managed to make it to Denerium quicker than they thought they would, Rayne instantly changed form once again and whistled a high pitch tone that caused the horde to look at them and snarl

''Well that got their attention'' laughed Griff

''There has to be at least three legions here'' said Aliasmos

''My kind of odds, one legion each laughed Griff as he drew his blades

Aliasmos couldn't help but laugh as she spun her staff and caused a massive tidal wave of fire to crash into the charging horde before the three fighter counter charged them, they all found they were quickly separated and surrounded

Aliasmos forced herself to concentrate knowing that if she fell here, Alistair would throw caution to the wind and go to his calling well before his time, Aliasmos kept fighting and all her training with her friends was proving to be a blessing as one darkspawn tried to sneak up on her so she threw a kick backwards throwing it into  
an Alpha, she couldn't help but smile with each Darkspawn she killed that it was one less creature that would threaten the people she loved.

They had been fighting for several hours but the Darkspawn never seemed to cease trying to take them out, until in distance they heard Alistair address his men.

"Ferelden...hear me!" he shouted, his voice echoing across the wave of humanity that stretched out before him. "Before us stands the might of the Darkspawn horde...Gaze upon them now! But fear them not!" Alistair said, his voice proud and commanding. ''Out there stands the woman I love, a woman of legend along with her infamous twin sister, they ran ahead of us to give us a better chance of defeating this blight and without her none of you would be here today. Today, we save Denerim. Today, we avenge the death of my brother, King Cailan. But most of all, today we show the Grey Wardens that we remember and honor their sacrifice! For Ferelden! For the GREY WARDENS!" Alistair shouted, and the army began to cheer...and then they sprinted toward Denerim, their hearts set aflame.

Aliasmos could finally see that the Horde were paying more attention to the charging army to them so the three legends stood where they were and begun to hack down any creature that passed them

Before Aliasmos knew it she was standing beside the future of Fereldan

''I told you I would meet you here'' smiled Aliasmos

''And here I thought I would miss all the fighting again''

''Not this time Your majesty'' said Griff as he came behind Alistair and took down three Genlocks at once

Aliasmos, Griff and Alistair all stood back to back and fought incredible hard, they made sure their army could see them in order to keep their morals up, Aliasmos forced Alistair to lean down as she threw a fireball so Alistair switched places with her and smashed his shield into the face of a Hurlock, Aliasmos turned and threw one of her daggers which began embedded in it's eye and started to smolder quite nicely, The army started to make their way into the gates, Aliasmos and Griff stayed just outside them to make sure no Darkspawn got inside the city walls and Griff was soon pushed through as Aliasmos jumped into the air and caused an even bigger wave of fire and earth to crash into what was left of the hoarde.

Everyone cheered and Aliasmos and Griff looked at each other as they tried to catch their breaths, almost relieved that they were alive with only a few scratches on them. One of the soldiers came over and gave them both a waterskin which she had a sip of them poured the rest over themselves before they joined the leaders and planned their next move.

''Your Majesty, there are two Genrals here if we do not take them out the archdemon could summon them'' said Riordan

Alistair looked at Aliasmos but she had her eyes closed, ''One is in the Market while the other is heading towards the Alienage''

''Oh crap I can see where this is going'' muttered Griff which just got him an elbow in the ribs from Rayne

''Rayne. Take Leliana and Sten to the Alienage, I don't sense that many Darkspawn there but you need some form of melee heavily person with you. Griff you take Kat, Ogren and Morrigan to the Market be careful it's full of Ogres. Riordan your with me, we'll take the Archdemon head on'' ordered Aliasmos

''I'm coming with you'' said Alistair

''No you, Zevran and Wynne need to stay here and keep their morals high, there are more darkspawn heading here and your people need to see you fight, Zevran can watch your back while Wynne heals everyone'' They all nodded at the orders and they all separately approached Aliasmos and Alistair

Sten hesitated, and then held out his hand. Alistair took it slowly, and then pulled the giant man into a hug. Sten was surprised...but he clapped Alistair on the back, and his look was fierce.

"I am ready, Warden," Sten said. "Are you?"

Alistair laughed a little. "I almost didn't think we'd make it this far," he said, his voice joking.

"Didn't you? I did," Sten said, and held out an arm to Aliasmos, who came forward and embraced him.

"Wardens...you have carried us this far. Do not doubt that." He moved off to wait for Oghren, who sidled up to Aliasmos' side.

"Well, this is it, Warden. Can't say I didn't have fun, although I never did get that rematch," he grumbled.

"Stay alive, and I'll give you my breastband, Oghren," Aliasmos said with a small smile.

"Where's the fun in just getting it?" Oghren said, his blunt face cracking in a smile. "Somethin' we say in the Roads... When from the blood of battle, the stone is fed, let the heroes prevail, and the Blighters lie dead. As one of the Blighters... I sodding salute you. Let's show them our hearts...and then, show them theirs," Oghren said softly, and moved off to stand beside Sten

"Allow me to say only one thing before I go... I knew nothing of friendship before we met, but... I will always consider you such. Live well, my friend...live gloriously."

"Morrigan..." Alistair said softly, and then strode forward and gathered her in his arms. She looked as if she could have been knocked over with a feather, but his arms held her tightly, and then she hugged him back, a broken look in her eyes. She drew away after a moment and went to stand with their other companions

Wynne was embracing Alistair, and Leliana stepped up to Aliasmos.

"So this is it...this is the end..." Leliana said, and pulled Aliasmos into a tight hug. Her throat closed up, and she held her best friend, her sister, close in her arms. Tears began, and she gave up and began to sob noisily, untamping the flow she had been keeping under tight control. Leliana shushed her gently, and Aliasmos brought herself back into center, locking things down.

"We've come so far...it's strange, knowing that all of our fates will be decided in a matter of hours," Aliasmos whispered, and Leliana stroked her hair.

"We stand on the precipice, before the greatest battle of our age," Leliana said softly. "I wonder if the heroes of old ever felt like this?"

"You mean, like they're about to die of fright, and can barely see because of the tears?" Aliasmos sniffled, and a stray sob escaped her throat.

Leliana hugged her more tightly. "I am not afraid...we go to fight for a good cause, and there is nowhere else I would rather be. You are a dear, dear friend...and I will stand with you. Whatever end." She drew back slightly, and looked deeply into Aliasmos' eyes.

"This day...we will forge a legend of our own," she said passionately, and squeezed Aliasmos' hands. Aliasmos hiccupped, and Leliana chuckled and brushed her tears away.

"So sad, my flower? This is not over yet," Zevran said jauntily, and Aliasmos couldn't help but laugh at his devil-may-care expression. She looked over at Alistair, and their eyes met. Riordan was looking a bit impatient, but she ignored him and ran to Alistair, throwing her arms around him and kissing him desperately, feeling as though this was her last chance to tell him she loved him, before...

"Als...promise me something," he whispered, and she shook her head, terribly afraid he might have found her out somehow. They were such a part of each other, how could he not suspect?

"No. No promises. And no goodbyes," she whispered back. "We're going to come through this. Don't you dare say we won't," she said, thinking of the situation her sister placed her in.

"We're the heroes..." he said softly.

"And the heroes can't die before the end of the story," she said back, smiling a little.

But is this the end? they both wondered sadly, fear and loss coloring their thoughts.

"Come. We must hurry," Riordan said,

Aliasmos refused to let go of his hand until the last minute and she looked back to see Wynne move over to him and give him some form of comfort they began to run toward Fort Drakon.

It was a bloody climb through the tower...Darkspawn were everywhere, and with the Archdemon giving them orders they were smarter, faster, deadlier. They fought with strategy, and Aliasmos and Riordan found their skills being stretched to the limit. Emissaries shot crippling spells, and Aliasmos kept throwing her deadly daggers at key  
points nullifying them before it could become too powerful. Fluffy stayed close to Aliasmos, unusually protective. They paused to catch their breath right before the final room, an observatory, that led up to the roof.

Just before they entered the final room, a roar shook their very bones, and Aliasmos cried out and fell to the stones, her hands pressed over her ears. It felt as though blood was pouring from them...her head was full of mush, and pressure hammered her eyeballs from the back of her skull.

The Archdemon whispered... ''You will die...all of you will die...''

"No," she whispered trying to regain control of her mind she finally won to see Riordan dart to the roof,

Aliasmos chased him with her staff separated in one half in each torn and shredded hand and then she saw Riordan circling the beast.

"He can't hope to fight it alone," Aliasmos whispered

Riordan had managed to climb on top of the huge beast, and raised his sword

The Archdemon curved it's massive head around and snapped at the Warden, and he jammed his sword downward into it's back. The Archdemon jerked, and Riordan slid toward the massive wing. He managed to get a handhold before the Archdemon shot skyward, and Aliasmos' eyes followed the creature up, and up, and up...and then the Archdemon came fluttering back to the roof of the tower, a large rent in it's wing...it could fly no more.

Aliasmos made her staff whole and charged the creature with more fury that both she and Amber had ever wield, Archdemon's head shot out to meet her, jaws open, teeth dripping venom...and then Aliasmos' staff plunged through the eye and slid up into the dragon's brain. The Archdemon screamed in agony, and bursts of light shot upward. Aliasmos' hands were locked onto her sacred staff even the dragon trapped in the gem seemed to be clinging on, and a strange, unearthly hum was growing, piercing the air with sound waves that threatened to deafen all of them. She suddenly let go, and found she had been knocked to the ground as a blast of pure white light shot into the sky. A halo of blue evanescence expanded outward, washing over their bodies, and the tower shook with rage.

What remained of the Darkspawn fled, leaving nothing but destruction and death in it's wake. Alistair looked at the Tower of Fort Draken noticing the halo of blue slowly diminishing into the sky, the others returned moments before the tower shook, Alistair turned round and noticed Rayne was bent over screaming in pain, Alistair drew his sword but Zevran and Griff stopped him and nodded to say that they would go out and search for her.

It had been several hours since the battle ended and out of the mist walked Griff carrying the lifeless figure with Zevran's head hanging and Fluffy struggling to drag her mistress' weapons belt.

''No'' shouted Alistair as she ran over

''I'm sorry'' cried Griff as he handed Aliasmos over to the King

''Please don't leave me'' begged Alistair as he whispered into her ear shedding several tears and kenlt on the ground so he could get a better look at her face as all their friends gathered around the couple

''I'm sorry, but I have to'' said Aliasmos trying to hold on for as long as possible

''I can't live without you'' he cried

''Yes you can because your country needs you'' with that Aliasmos' body turned to ash and everyone who knew Aliasmos begun to weep at the sacrifice she had made


End file.
